The Daughter of Emily Prentiss
by Vampkisslj
Summary: Emily told Rossi in the episode "Demonology", that she would have had a kid at 15 had she not gotten an abortion. So instead of that happening, Emily had the baby and raised a daughter. Through the story you will learn about Harper and follow during the times where Emily was apart of the BAU, starting at the beginning in 2006. Also romance to come with a certain boy genius...
1. The Daughter of Emily Prentiss

**2006**

The last two weeks had gone by in a blur for Harper Prentiss. She had dealt with a hectic schedule at the hospital and had received two envelopes from an anonymous stalker. The photos contained her doing things like talking on the phone, having lunch with friends or coworkers, and working at the hospital. And each envelope always contained a note saying, 'You're next'.

Harper knew after receiving the first letter she should have contacted her mother but also knew she'd have to go over the sheriff's head to get the BAU involved. She liked the sheriff, he'd allowed her to work on a few cases here and there when she had some down time.

Though now the police department was dealing with two murders and current abduction. Which felt linked to her current situation. Harper had learned the two girls that were killed had similar envelopes sent to them and after making a comparison on the handwriting, Harper knew that soon she'd have to contact the BAU.

As Harper walked home, down the dime lite gravel path, she was more on edge than normal as she neared her apartment. Though it felt like her normal Monday after getting off her 72 hour shift at the hospital, she knew it was anything but that. As she reached the stairs, making it to the second floor of her building, she slowed, feeling as if someone was watching her.

She turned around quickly, scanning the hallway and noticed nothing out of the ordinary. Turning back, she quickened her pace towards her apartment door, which read 218 on the door in gold numbers. Pulling out her keys carefully, so that she didn't appear panicked, she unlocked her door in a quick fluid motion.

And just before walking inside the safety of her apartment, Harper took one last look outside before slamming the door closed, locking her dead bolt and disarming her security system before rearming it once again.

Relaxing against the door, Harper placed her hand over her heart, feeling the muscle about ready to burst from her chest. After a few deep breaths, she glanced outside the peep hole, looking at every visible inside the hallway of the apartment complex.

Once again noticing nothing out of place, Harper took another deep, calming breath before she began checking the apartment. After having reassured herself that no one was inside, she began her normal routine. Taking off her white sneakers, and placing them along with her keys, purse, and her hospital badge where they could easily be located the next time she was on duty at the hospital.

Once that was over, still standing near the door, Harper grabbed her mail from her purse and began walking to the couch to go through it. She sat down on her love seat and went through each piece of mail. She turned on the TV to the local news station, giving her some background noise, before going through the stack of mail.

Seeing the normal bills, check card offers and the occasional coupon from her favorite stores, she noticed the distinct cream envelope. Just like the last two, it was handwritten with her name on the front, without her address, return address and lack of postage.

She once again checked over the envelope for signs of harm, as she had done with the first two, and after pulling on some spare latex gloves, opened it. She once again saw the pictures of herself, different from the ones before, staring back at her. She had been sure to keep track of everything in her surroundings over the last few days and had still failed to notice any one taking the photos. This didn't give her quiet the chills as the first envelope had but the text on the note was new.

'See you soon' it read. Harper couldn't stop the chills going down her spine. She knew that she had to do something about this.

Harper had placed a call to Hank Torres, a deputy she'd worked with. After hanging up Harper went through her contacts once again before landing on one in particular. As she pressed the send button, she listened to the phone ring as she got up from the couch. She double checked every room and the front door, trying to calm herself down.

She had talked to her friend Hank Torres about the letters as she received them but he could do nothing about it until physical harm or a broken law came about. Harper knew however that was only a matter of time and if her hunch was correct and this was anything like the last two girls who had been killed and the third who had been kidnapped. Then she needed to act now. She checked the front door for a third time, as the phone rang once last time before she heard it picked up.

"Hello?" a female voice came from the other end of the line.

"Is this Jennifer Jareau from the Behavioral Analysis Unit?" Harper asks, checking the phone number she had dialed, nerves getting the best of her.

"Yes this is, may I ask who's calling?" JJ asks sounding professional.

"My name is Harper Prentiss, I'm Emily's daughter. I think in the next 72 hours someone is going to try to kidnap and murder me" Harper says.

* * *

Hi everyone. I've started to rewrite this fanfic in order to help the story line in the future. Please let me know what you think in the comments below!


	2. The BAU

**1 hour later**

JJ walked into the round table room, quickly, noting the entire team was already there and seated. With files in her arms, she begun passing them out.

As she walked around to each member of the team, handing them their own file, "Team, we have a case" JJ says stopping after she finished passing everyone a file.

"Where at?" Hotch asks looking through the file folder.

"About an hour from here, just outside D.C." JJ says picking up the remote to the monitor.

"Starting nine days ago, when a women was found dead in her car. Which had been abandoned near an old factory" JJ says changing the picture from the car to a female on a silver morgue slab.

"Identified by DNA as Megan Williams, age 23, she had multiple stab wounds" JJ says changing the photo once again to show the full damage done and then to a nicer photo.

"She was a local medical student, who was trying to become a brain surgeon. She went missing only two days prior to her body being found" JJ says and changes the screen once again.

To yet another female lying on a silver morgue slab, "Then 4 days later, Krista Connell, age 20, was found. Also in her car by an abandon building and with multiple stab wounds" JJ says showing the picture of the damage done and then turning it to girl smiling at the camera.

"Connell was in nursing school" JJ says then pulling up side by side comparisons of the girls.

"Each victim received photos and notes from the UNSUB starting a week before their abductions. And each were held for about 24 hours after they went missing and until their bodies were discovered" JJ says.

"What were they sent?" Morgan asks looking up from the case file.

JJ pulls up photos, "Photos of each girl was found doing daily activities in a cream colored envelope and both names were handwritten. They received these every few days before their abductions" JJ says.

"So before each victim was kidnapped, the killer stalked his victims and terrorized them for days before?" Morgan asks disgusted.

JJ nods, "However that isn't the worst part" JJ says flipping to the next photo on the monitor.

"Then what is?" Spencer asks.

"Each girl was tortured during that 24 hour window and the local PD believe that the next victim has already been taken, with around 18 hours remaining before they locate her body" JJ says.

Gideon looks over everything and asks, "Who do they think was just abducted?" he asks.

JJ pulls up the photo of another girl, "The local police believe that Karen Supock, was the one just abducted. Age 18, and was applying for medical school for in the fall. They found her apartment door wide open and signs of a struggle inside. They were still working the scene when I talked to the sheriff" JJ says.

"Which means this UNSUB could already have started stalking his next victim" Spencer states. Everyone one nods in agreement.

"Well it seems victimology is very similar. Ranging ages from 18 to 23, dark brown or black hair with light colored eyes. With some connection into going into the medical field" Morgan states, looking around the room.

Spencer notices the tension in JJ, "What aren't you telling us JJ?" Spencer asks his friend of few years.

"Well one of the reasons we've been invited onto this case is because Emily and I may know who the UNSUB is stalking as his next victim" JJ says, looking towards Emily.

"Then tell us" Gideon says.

"You see, its somewhat complicated" Emily sighs.

"If you can help us stop the UNSUB then that's all that should matter" Hotch says looking at their newest agent. Emily looks at her team, her eyes resting on JJ.

"Ok, when I was younger, I did some pretty stupid stuff. One of those things was getting pregnant at the age of 15" Emily says pausing to let the information sink in.

"I kept my baby and raised her with my parents help and the rest is history. Her name is Harper, and of course she isn't much of a baby anymore, but she believes that she's the next victim. She called JJ about it this morning, after she had received a third envelope when she got off her shift at the hospital she works at" Emily says and concludes the information.

"Is she a medical student?" Morgan asks.

"Um...well kind of. You see Harper is much like Dr. Reid here and is a genius herself. Harper is about to finish up her residency in a month and be able to practice as a full time doctor" JJ says.

"Wow, really? She can't be older than what...22?" Spencer asks surprised.

"21, but yes. You two would probably hit it off" Emily says.

"So if she isn't a student, why is she being targeted?" Gideon asks.

"Well she has her theories but we can't know for sure" Emily says.

"She's probably what the UNSUB has been building towards. Someone who is a decent challenge to himself" Morgan says.

"Or she's probably completed what the UNSUB hasn't been able to. She completed medical school and is on her way to finishing her residency, something that the UNSUB may have failed at due to not having the proper social skills to become a doctor" Spencer says forming a hypothesis.

"Aside from all that, what are we going to do to make sure that my daughter isn't the next victim?" Emily asks worried.

"We'll discuss that more once we've met with her and see what evidence the station has to give us. For now we focus on trying to find the latest kidnapped victim alive. We leave in 20 minutes" Hotch says.


	3. Expectations

The team arrived at the police station, pulling up in their black SUVs, only an hour after receiving the case and having left Quantico. During that time, Harper had been sitting in Hank Torres' office, the deputy sheriff, for what seemed like an eternity. She knew that her friend was just trying to keep her safe until the BAU arrived but she felt like her time would have been better spent else where, mainly a bed. Though he had told her he would take her home once his shifted ended but Harper doubted that her mom's team would allow that.

After having just gotten off her 72 hour shift at the hospital, saying she was exhausted was an understatement. Harper worked constantly so her sleep suffered but that's what happened when you were finishing a residency and were applying for apprenticeships with medical examiners all across the country. What made all of that worse was this stalker, which now that the BAU team were on the case, maybe she'd get some better sleep and end this nightmare.

From the moment the team arrived they broke up into their respective groups, which Hotch had assigned. Gideon and Morgan went to the latest dumpsite, as well as the police impound lot to see the cars. While JJ went to talk with the media to get the word out to the public about Karen's abduction, in the hopes of finding her alive. Hotch, Emily, and Reid went straight to the police station to met up with Harper. As they walked through the door, an officer with a deputy's badge walked over to them.

"Hello and welcome folks" the deputy greeted them shaking Agent Hotchner's hand.

"Hello, I'm Aaron Hotchner, these are Special Agents Emily Prentiss and Dr. Spencer Reid, our media liaison just went to speak with the media out front and two more of our agents are looking at the crime scene" Hotch explains after he has pointed to each member of the team.

"Thank you guys for coming. It's a pleasure to meet you all, especially you Agent Prentiss. Harper has spoken about you and your team often" the sheriff's deputy says smiling.

"Thank you...? Sorry I didn't catch your name." Emily says noticing the over friendly attitude.

The sheriff's deputy laughs at himself and says, "My bad, my name is Hank Torres, I'm on of the deputies here. The sheriff is currently out so he asked me to handle everything when you all arrived." Hank explains.

Emily nods, "How did you and Harper meet?" Emily asks.

"Harper and I meet when I was first joining the department a couple years back, I had just gotten out of school and figuring out where to go from there. Harper, maybe just finished medical school. She worked a few cases with us and helped out when the ME wasn't available right away. You could say we've been friends since." Hank tells the three agents.

"And she's staying in your office here at the station, correct?" Emily asks.

"Yes ma'am. I thought it better for her to come into the station than her sitting at home alone" Hank states.

"Why did you meet up with Harper?" Hotch asks.

"She called me, letting me know about the latest envelope. I noticed she didn't sound like herself so I offered to go and pick her up." Hank states.

"And were you the one that she called before us?" Spencer asked.

"Yes, like I said she didn't sound right. And once I when went down to pick her up I noticed she didn't seem herself. She didn't tell me you all were coming until I got her from her apartment" Hank says.

Turning to look at Emily, "Your daughter, Agent Prentiss, is very brave and I've seen her do amazing things in the short time I've know her but last night, she looked like she'd seen a ghost. I can tell you she needs some sleep, she just got off her 72 hours at the hospital and I know this guy stalking her hasn't helped that any" Hank states.

"Why would she work that long?" Spencer asks, "They typically wouldn't allow something like that" he finishes.

"She gets frequent breaks from what she's told me. Plus Harper is wicked smart, she shows that when it comes to different aspects of her medical knowledge. And with her goal in mind, she wants to finish her residency as soon as possible and start the process to become a medical examiner. I tell her all the time that she should go on Jeopardy and she'd make a killing" Hank says.

Emily laughs looking over at Reid, "Sounds exactly like someone else I know" she states. Spencer ignores Emily's comment.

Hank smiles, "Well we better not keep her waiting much longer and I also appreciate Agent Jareau getting a hold of us so quickly" Hank states looking towards his office.

"We have a personal interest in this case but you're right, we need to talk to Harper" Hotch says eyeing the man.

"Right this way" Hank said, and began leading the team of three to his office.

* * *

After an hour or so in Hank's office, Harper had begun staring off into space, almost as if she was dozing but her eyes never closed. She kept waiting for her mother and the BAU team to arrive, so she could at least feel a little safer.

Her mom had always managed to make her feel safe, even with law enforcement standing all around but that's just was mothers did. Though she'd never met a single member of her mother's team, she did know Agent Hotchner.

He had done a little work with her grandmother when Harper had been growing up. She always thought he'd been nice, especially since her mom had been away at school and her grandmother was a little over protective of her first and only grandchild. Which got her to wondering if he'd even remember her.

Of course then there was JJ, which Harper had only seen in a picture her mother had shown her. And her mother had talked about her, of course, and then talking to her a few hours ago about the case, allowed Harper to know her a little better.

However, now everyone was worried about her, her life hanging in the balance so to speak. Though Harper hoped that she was just being overdramatic about the entire ordeal and the case would be solved quickly. Honestly she just wanted out of here and back on track.

Though she couldn't help but think about what the other members of the BAU were like. Jason Gideon was a famous as someone could get in the FBI, he'd literally help founded the BAU and written many books on the subject, a few which Harper had read.

Then when her mother had brought up Derek Morgan, at first he had seemed like a playboy but turned out he was also a great guy. Then Penelope Garcia was just the most cheerful and happy person out of the entire planet. Lastly, there was Dr. Spencer Reid, the one that seemed she would like the most.

From what her mother had told her, Spencer and her were very much alike when it came to the IQ spectrum, a mere 10 points separated them. Which was saying something because she'd never met someone with an IQ higher than her own who was so close in age.

* * *

Moments later, a knock came from the door. Which startled Harper, breaking her from her train of thoughts and after a few short moments she realized what the noise was.

"Come in" Harper says looking towards the door. After only a quick pause, the next thing she knew a man, with a nice three piece suit came walking into the room with purpose. She almost immediately recognized his face.

"Hello Agent Hotchner" Harper says trying to hide a yawn.

"Where's my mom?" she asked looking through the doorway past him. Standing right behind him, her mother waved a her and Harper relaxed. Agent Hotchner noticed, the change almost immediately. Harper stands up, hesitating from the stiff limbs. Taking a few moments to carefully stretch out her arms and legs before walking over and hugging her mom.

"Hi mom" Harper says.

Emily wraps her arms around Harper, hugging her back, "I'm so glad you are ok" Emily says and then leans back, "Why didn't you tell me this was going on? We could have helped sooner" she says worried.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to worry you or anyone else. Or even let it go on this long" Harper states. Which was the truth, Harper had hoped that the local police could have handled this before getting the BAU involved.

Agent Hotchner interrupts, "Do you need anything? Coffee, water?" he asks.

"No but if someone could accompany me home, so I could grab a few things that would be wonderful" Harper says looking down at her scrubs.

"I don't think that'll be possible or even such a good idea but if you'd like I could go to grab them" Emily says standing next to Harper looking towards Hotch.

Harper noticed something, but couldn't put her finger on it. "Sure. I'll make a list. Thanks." she says.

"Ok. Harper, before that could you tell me a few things so that we can clarify everything?" Hotch asked.

"Sure, whatever you need to know." she says.

"When did you notice all of this start?" he asks serious.

"About a week ago. On Sunday, I was just getting home from a meeting with my provider and he wanted me to take a few days off as a congratulations" Harper says noticing movement by the doorway.

"Congratulations on what?" Spencer asks from the doorway.

Harper gaze landed on the tall, sandy brown haired man, who wore a sweater vest.

"I have less than a month until I'm done with my residency and I've never taken a day off that wasn't required. So it was his way of getting me to take those days off" Harper says looking over at who she assumed was Spencer Reid.

Agent Hotchner jumps back in, "Do you know anyone that could have done this?" he asks.

"No, I don't. And before you ask, no one stands out that I can think of" Harper says.

"Alright, thank you. Lets get you introduced to the rest of the team when they come in. Then we'll send you with a member of the team to stay with and get some rest" Hotch says.

"Thank you sir" Harper says following Agent Hotchner to the door. Spencer moves out of the doorway and her mom follows her out.

As they walked out, Agents Morgan and Gideon just walked into the police station talking with JJ.

As JJ walked up, she immediately went to Hotch and stated, "We've set up a time for a press conference, in order to inform out to the community and see if they can give us any new leads." JJ says.

"Thank you JJ. Everyone, we need to make introductions and then we'll get started on the beginnings of a profile" Hotch says before turning back to Harper.


	4. Introductions and Romance?

On top of everything that was happening, Harper couldn't help but be nervous. She was meeting the 6 people that were like family to her mother and for that very reason she wanted them to think of them as family too. That's one of the biggest things that she never really had growing up. With Emily gone most of the time, her father out of the picture most of the year, and her grandmother's busy schedule, Harper had only really had her grandfather. And after Harper turned 8, she'd lost even that. She had understood from a very young age that's just how things were but it made her realize what she was missing as she'd gotten older.

Harper had been born in Rome, at the request of her father and insistence of Emily. Since her grandparents were already stationed there, they agreed, saying that all parties should be able to meet the baby. Her grandmother hadn't wanted to risk anything with Emily's pregnancy, she may not have wanted a grandchild so young but they were happy none the less. So they had stayed in Rome until Harper was born before making plans on what to do next. And while growing up, regardless of where her grandmother was stationed, Harper always spent her summers with her father in Rome, until she went off to college.

During those visits, even at a young age, Harper felt like her dad was trying to be someone he wasn't and force himself into the role of her father. Emily had told him around the time Harper turned 14 and had just been accepted to college that he no longer had to be there for Harper. Harper wanted her father to be happy and if that meant not being in her life, she could accept that.

Yet now, with these 6 people, Harper felt like she didn't need their approval because she could be her self and they would accept her warts and all. This is what she wanted more than anything, to be apart of their family just like her mother was.

Emily moved Harper into the front of the group of 6 agents and begun the introductions.

"As everyone knows, this is Harper, my daughter" Emily says motioning to Harper.

Harper made a small wave to everyone and added a nervous smile, "Hello" she said. JJ noticing the nervousness of the young girl decided to step forward and introduce herself.

"Hi, we talked on the phone last night, I'm Jennifer Jareau but you can call me JJ" the petite blonde women states.

"Thank you" Harper says looking over the petite blonde woman.

"I'm Derek Morgan" Derek throws out his introduction from his chair.

"Nice to meet you" Harper says as her gaze met the muscular man.

And the rest of the team continues, "I'm Jason Gideon" the older man states, holding out his hand.

"Pleasure to meet you sir" Harper says shaking his extended hand, noticing the graying of his hair.

This was the first time Spencer really had addressed Harper other than the questioning to gain information on the UNSUB.

"Hi, I'm Spencer Reid" the younger man of the group said.

Harper paused, "It's nice to met you in person" she said. Spencer raised his eyebrow slightly.

"My mom says were very much alike in the IQ department. So it was just nice to know someone who understands the rambling of statistics and random facts" Harper says with a smile. Spencer couldn't help but smile back at her.

Spencer noticed she looked very much like Emily, though her hair seemed naturally wavy where Emily's was straight but they did share the same shade of raven hair. However, Spencer also noticed that Harper's eyes were a cloudy blue where Emily's were murky brown. Even though it looked like she may have gotten little sleep, she didn't show any signs of it to the group of profilers. Something, Spencer thought, she'd picked up while working at the hospital.

"Plus I hear you're a doctor too. MD or Ph.D.?" Harper asked him.

"Ph.D., three of them actually" he says holding up the three fingers.

"Wow that's very impressive" she states.

Hotch clears his throat, the two younger adults look towards him apologetically.

"Sorry" Harper says running a hand through her hair, trying to get her head on straight.

Emily, JJ and Morgan chuckle at the two. Hotch and Gideon looking amused themselves.

Hotch looks at the group, "We just need to start the profile. Reid I'll need a geographical profile from you" Hotch says.

Spencer nods, "Can do" he says.

As if catching on, Emily looks towards Hank who's been standing in the back of the group up till now, "Deputy I'll need all the evidence and files you have on all the murders" Emily says.

"No problem. Right this way" Hank says and walks towards the evidence motioning for Emily to follow him.

"Wait mom" Harper says quickly. Harper walks toward one of the officers desks grabbing a pen and paper. She quickly writing out a list of items that she needed from her apartment. She takes the list over to Emily, handing it to her.

"Everything is either in my closet or the bathroom" Harper says placing the piece of paper in her hand.

"Alright, I'm pretty sure I'll be able to find anything but if I can't I'll call" Emily says and then puts the list in her pocket. Then begins making her way where Hank disappeared to.

Hotch looks from Harper to Reid, "If you two would like to continue your conversation then Reid do you think you would mind taking Harper back to your place?" Hotch says addressing them both.

"That wouldn't be a problem at all" Spencer says. Harper nods her agreement along with his statement, herself mainly just wanting to get some sleep.

"Perfect" Hotch says and hands the SUV keys to Reid before adding, "I'm still going to need that geographical profile" he says.

"I'll grab a map before we leave and once I have what we need I'll call someone to grab it or give it to Emily when she drops off Harper's things" Spencer says.

"Just give it to Emily when she stops by" Gideon says. Hotch nods in agreement.

* * *

Everyone got to work while Spencer and Harper headed to Spencer's apartment. During the drive, the two of them got to know one another. Talking about everything, especially things that they had in common and things that they didn't. Like how they both were 12 when they graduated high school, how they both spoke different languages, their different back grounds and their personal lives. They compared the languages they knew, like how Harper spoke fluent Italian and French where Spencer spoke Russian and several other languages that Harper wanted to learn.

Harper started to say some things in Italian and promised each other that they'd have to teach one another the languages they were fluent in. They discussed more and more and practically knew each other's life stories before they even reached Spencer's apartment complex. Once they pulled into the parking lot and parked, they knew that they were in a better mood than before.

This made Harper feel safer with Spencer than she had felt at both the police station and in her own apartment this last week. Spencer grabbed a few things out of the SUV before they made their way up to his apartment. He pulled out his keys and began opening the door when he thought of something.

"Sorry the place is a mess. I haven't had time to put most of my reading material up after our last case" Spencer says as they enter his apartment.

"It's no problem, I have that problem with my medical books in my spare room. I'm always reading them to think of better ways for some of the doctors operations that I get carried away" Harper states.

She makes her way to the couch and sits down, sinking slightly down on the cushion. When suddenly she starts the full weight of having not slept very well for the last week. Her eyes began to close and before Spencer was even done moving all the stacks of books from his kitchen table or setting up his map for the geographical profile, she was fast asleep.

"Would you like anything to drink or I can go ahead and show you to the guest room to sleep?" Spencer asked over his shoulder.

He heard nothing for a few moments, he then turned and looked back towards where Harper would have sat down on the couch and saw that she was sound asleep, looking as if that was the best bed she could have ever slept in. He laughed and then walked to his room, grabbing a throw blanket from his closet.

Walking back out to the living room, he placed the blanket carefully over Harper's sleeping form and smiled. He was really glad that Hotch had sent them together. He had never met someone so much like himself but yet so different and he enjoyed having that.

* * *

A few hours had passed since Harper had arrived at Spencer's apartment. Spencer had since completed his geographical profile and Emily had dropped off Harper's things. During Emily's brief stay at Spencer's apartment, she couldn't help but find Harper asleep on the couch funny.

As she had told Spencer, "Harper could sleep on the floor anywhere and she'd wake up feeling like a million dollars but if you woke her up before 10am during the weekend then there was hell to pay somewhere" Emily said and neither of them could help it but to laugh.

Emily was happy that the two adults in their early twenties had met and were getting along great. Not long after Emily left the apartment, Spencer went back to reading while Harper slept. Finally around 5pm, that evening, Harper started to stir. She sat up on the couch and stretched her limbs and her neck felt stiff but that was probably just from the way she slept.

Though it took her a moment to remember the events of the day and those of late the night before, she looked around the apartment before landing on Spencer's figure.

"Hi" Spencer says when Harper looks in his general direction.

"Hi" she says smiling at him.

"Thanks for letting me sleep" she states, getting up.

"No problem it looked like you really needed it" he says and pauses before adding, "Oh by the way Emily, your mom, stopped by with the list of things you asked for, its on the guest bed if you wanted anything" he says.

"Thank you, let me go change out of these scrubs" she says walking that way just as Spencer's phone begins to ring.

Spencer nods before answering his phone, Harper closes the door to the spare bedroom. She manages to change from her work scrubs and into a soft t-shirt and yoga pants. After folding her scrubs up, she walks back into the living room, gazing at Spencer and seeing the confused look on his face.

"What is it?" she asks him worried on what his answer may be.

He thinks about what to say, then states, "They just found Karen Supock's body" he says.


	5. What to Do

Harper took a minute to process what she had just been told. Meanwhile, Spencer tried to gage Harper's reaction.

She took a deep breathe, "Have they already taken her body from the crime scene?" she asks. Spencer seemed kind of taken back by her response, she should have been more afraid and worried about her own safety and yet she didn't seem like that at all, which worried him more.

"Um...no, they've just started processing everything. Hotch is going to give me a call when they've gone over everything" he says.

"Ok. I need to get back to my apartment and go through my notes on the case" she says turning to head and get her bag.

Spencer catches up to her real quick, stopping her, "No, Emily said you needed to stay here away from your normal routine, where you'd be safe from this UNSUB" Spencer said more concerned.

"I can't stay here knowing that some crazy stalker is going to try and come after me while doing nothing to help" Harper said.

She knew that Spencer was worried and she was scared too, but she also knew that the BAU's best bet with catching this guy was allowing her to help which meant using her as bait.

"Look I've got two days before he tries anything. If I can help draw him out then it'll stop him from changing his target to someone else, at least this way I'm helping out" Harper continued.

"Harper..." Spencer says, realizing she's right.

He pauses and looks at his phone, "Fine, let me call Hotch and see what he says. If he and the rest of the team agree then we'll do it your way but if they think there's another way I'm not going to put you in danger for some slim odds of catching this UNSUB" Spencer says.

Harper relaxes, glad he was listening to reason instead of his emotions get the best of him. Wwhich she knew is what would happen with her mother once she learned of this little plan of hers.

But if she could at least convince one of them, she had a chance of helping catch this guy before anything like what happened to anyone else, especially herself. Spencer walked into his kitchen area and dialed Hotch on his cell. Harper sat down on the couch listening as Spencer relayed what she had suggested to the unit chief.

Spencer managed to convince Hotch to consider Harper's plan, though the unit chief had promised to hear them out under one condition. Which was that someone from the BAU would be with her at all times, no matter where she was. Hoping that the UNSUB would slip up before they kidnapped Harper.

Since Harper had the next 24 hours off still, they headed to Quantico, where they would meet up and discuss Harper's plan with the rest of the team. Harper was mostly worried about her mother's reaction. Before leaving, Harper grabbed a few of her things from the bag that Emily had brought her and walked out to where Spencer stood by the front door.

She knew he wouldn't stop worrying but she hoped that it was for a different reason other than her being Emily Prentiss' daughter, though she could only hope. She liked Spencer and the growing attraction between them in such a short amount of time made her feel hopeful.

He made her laugh, and understood everything she said especially when she started saying facts about hospitals and patients and things of that nature. It was nice, instead of having someone look at her like she might be a robot.

Then again, she thought that's how he must feel around his team, even though they were his family. Once ready Harper and Spencer, locked the apartment, went down stairs, and got into the FBI issued SUV before making their way to Quantico.

Spencer was being much quieter than when they first rode together and that made Harper feel like she was doing something wrong.

"Spencer, you know this is the only way we can do this and make sure we catch the guy right?" Harper asks. Spencer glances towards her and thinks about his answer, glancing back at the road while he drove down the highway.

"I know but I'm still worried about what could go wrong" he says, concern lacing his voice.

"Anything could go wrong at any point in time. This could be the only chance we have though of catching this guy and putting him away for good" Harper says.

Spencer sighs, "I know but you do realize your mom is going to kill me for even letting you think about doing this?" he asks.

Harper smiles, "No she won't. She likes you to much" she says.

Confused Reid asks while pulling through the gate at Quantico, "What do you mean she likes me?" he asks.

Harper quickly laughed, "You remind her of me. Even when you two weren't off to the greatest of starts, my mom knew why. You don't like change and that's because of the kind of person you are. I also hated new people, which is kind of why I choose the medical profession. I want to be an ME so understanding those who have lost someone has helped over the years of getting over that" Harper says.

Spencer pulled into the parking lot at Quantico and put the SUV in his usual parking spot. "It makes sense but doesn't mean I'm still ready to tell Emily our plan" he says.

"You and me both" Harper says giggling.

Spencer couldn't help but loved the way she laughed. He caught himself in the thought, 'love'?, why would he think of someone he just meet as someone he loved? He shook his head as they both exited the car and hoped to think about it more later when there wasn't someone trying kill Harper.

He liked her a lot, not just as a person but as someone who he could relate to on many levels. Then how did someone know when they loved someone else? Movies and books never really covered the topic of the length of time it took to fall in love with someone, while some where instant, others took years.

They got out of the car and headed towards the FBI building. He'd have to ask Morgan later, maybe he'd be able to bring some light to the subject without making fun of him to much but then again it was Morgan, so maybe not.

Spencer and Harper got onto the elevator on the main floor after getting Harper a visitors pass at security.

"So Penelope is your guys tech analysis?" Harper asks.

"Yes apparently she didn't even know that Emily had any blood relations other than her mother. However, to be fair I think Hotch was the only one when knew about you before today" Spencer says.

"Wow, I mean that's good and bad, because no one really knows that my mom had me at such a young age. Especially since my grandmother really wanted to keep that part hidden" Harper says.

"Wow that must have been a rough" Spencer says.

"No not really, my grandmother adored me but also because as soon as my mom met someone she always bragged about me. Even from the time I was born until she came here I guess. She might have been worried think people thought she'd gotten the job because of who my grandmother is but I know she got it all on her own" Harper says bitterly at the last part.

"So that's kind of why my mom didn't talk about me. Though your right, Agent Hotchner knew about me all along" she continues.

"He did?" Spencer asks.

"Sure, he's the unit chief, regardless of what my mom kept hidden it couldn't stop anyone from asking questions and learning about next of kin in case of emergencies. Which is what they would have done before my mom got the job with you all. Plus I knew him when I was younger" Harper said thinking about the old memories.

"Really?" he asks as they arrive on the floor that holds the BAU offices.

"Yep, he watched me when he did work for my grandmother when he was first apart of the FBI and just came from being a lawyer. I was really little at the time so all I really remember of him is just being really nice. He also wasn't as serious as he is now" Harper says.

"Wow that must be weird seeing him after all these years", Spencer says as he opens the doors the BAU bullpen. Before Harper can respond, a loud greeting is spoken to them as soon as they walk in.

"Well if it isn't pretty boy and the little Prentiss" Morgan says smiling from his area of the bull pen.

"Ah we meet again Derek Morgan" Harper says sitting at her mother's desk.

"Yes, so how was it hanging out with pretty boy all day?" he asks nudging Reid. Spencer gets slightly embraced, enough for Morgan to notice but Harper to be completely unaware.

"Fine, we had a great time together" Harper states just as she hears the clicking of heals coming up behind her.

"Emily could you...you...your not Emily..." an unfamiliar voice says from behind her. Harper turns around and looks at the very brightly lite woman.

"No but you must be the famous tech wizard Penelope Garcia I've heard about on more than one occasion" Harper says. Penelope was slightly taken aback by the young girl's appearance and her obvious similarities to one Emily Prentiss.

"Why thank you, but who are you? And why do you look so much like Emily...and...why are you sitting at her desk?" Penelope asks.

"I'm Harper, Emily is my mother" Harper says turning her full attention to Garcia. Penelope looks from Morgan to Reid and has a face like a fish gasping for water.

"No! No, Emily doesn't have any children. I've checked her files, I've seen everything on all the members of the team and no one but Gideon and Hotch have children." Garcia says as she starts stating random facts.

"Not everything has to be kept in a file" Harper says.

"But...everything...is or can be found online...How do I even know your telling the truth?" Penelope asks.

"Baby Girl" Morgan says with a sigh.

"It's alright Derek" Harper says and looks down at her purse and pulls out her ID and hands it over to Penelope.

"Here's my ID, and you are more than welcome to dig up anything the FBI has on me" Harper says. Garcia looks down at the ID and then back at Harper. She slowly nods and then hands back her ID.

"I just might but later because the team is needed in the round room" Penelope says.

Spencer, Morgan and Penelope start walking towards the meeting room.

Spencer taking a moment to stop by Harper, "I'm sorry about Garcia, she's overprotective of the team" Spencer says.

"Don't worry Spencer, I know" Harper says.

Harper stands up and follows earning a slight glare from Garcia but Harper ignored it because she knew that Penelope was very protective of the entire team and Harper was the outsider. Harper knew once her mom explained it to the tech queen, things would turn around but with this on top of everything, Harper was finding this day exhausting. When would this day end?


	6. UNSUB

Once inside the round room, Harper sees that every one is seated and from the looks of it, Harper could tell this was the normal order of things.

"Harper" Emily says greeting her daughter. She walks over to her and hugs her.

"Hi mom" Harper says slightly embarrassed by her mother but realized that she wasn't alone.

"Wait...she is your daughter?" Penelope asks Emily.

"Yeah PG. This is my daughter" Emily says smiling at her friend with her arm around Harper.

"I'm so so so sorry" Penelope turns to Harper, "I shouldn't have treated you like I did. I'm sorry, sorry" Penelope continues.

"It's alright. I understand, I know about your protective streak over the team" Harper says smiling at the frantic tech.

Penelope pauses, "Wait...really?" she asks looking surprised.

"Oh course, my mom has told me all about you" Harper says. Emily nods, agreeing to Harper's statement.

"Wow" Garcia says smiling, looking between mother and daughter.

Everything quiets down when Hotch and Gideon walk into the room, and signals that they need to begin. Emily walks over to her regular seat and Penelope goes to hers. When Harper looks around, Spencer waves Harper over to the seat between himself and Emily. Harper smiles at Spencer and then walks over. Passing Hotch and everyone whom had already sat down. Once seated herself, Hotch made the introductions one more time to those whom he thought they didn't know one another, especially between herself and Penelope Garcia.

"Harper will you explain what Reid told me over the phone?" Hotch asks Harper.

Standing up Harper then began pacing, as she explained her plan, which involved her going back to work the next day and trying to use herself as bait. There seemed to be some tension in the room, though Harper noted that it wasn't just from her mother. Once done and only moments after Harper had the plan explained to everyone,Emily turned to look at her daughter and then glanced at Hotch.

"Your not seriously going to let her do this are you?" Emily asks.

"Once the team decides if this is the best course of action, then I'm going to allow her to so. Emily if you aren't going to be able to separate your personal feelings for this case I can always have you removed" Hotch says, knowing it wouldn't come to that.

"Aaron she's my daughter" Emily says and sighs.

"I understand that" Hotch says.

"Emily she's got more than enough reasoning to do this" Spencer says.

Emily looks at him and just takes a deep breathe, "Don't think I'll forget she ran this by you before you guys got here" Emily says. Spencer gets a little nervous but Harper puts her hand on his shoulder to reassure him.

Taking a few moments to think it over, Aaron added his condition to reassure Emily, "She's going to be watched 24/7 by at least one person at all times" Hotch says.

Emily nods, "Alright" Emily says and then turns to Harper.

"Don't you dare leave anyone's side until this stalker is caught" Emily says sternly.

When a knock came at the door, "Ah Deputy Torres, please come in" Hotch says eyeing the man.

"Thank you. I just wanted to make sure that you all had everything you needed" Hank says glancing towards Harper.

"We do, thank you. Your help won't be necessary" Gideon says.

Deptuy Torres nods, "Not a problem" he says but something seems off about how he says it.

Everyone but Harper and Garcia all notice. Harper looks at the deputy and nods her thanks to him, still not sure why he was here exactly and made note that she needed to ask her mother or JJ when she got the chance. Her own suspicions growing.

* * *

Hank left and afterwards the team goes over theories for the UNSUB's profile. The team breaks up but not before she heard her mothers terms and conditions of her being bait.

Harper nods in agreement, "I swear" she says crossing her heart like she did as a child. Emily smiles and hugs her. Everyone looks visibly relaxed and started planning on what to do.

Once the team starts talking about how they're going to pull off their plan, without informing anyone outside of Harper and the BAU, they run into a slight problem.

"So quick question who is going to go to the hospital with Harper?" Morgan asks.

"Well Emily and her look to much alike so that be a give away. Gideon might be able to pass if he wasn't so easily recognizable. Hotch looks way to FBI, most know the deputy and I don't trust that guy. Lastly, Penelope is more tech speak than anything else" Morgan says.

"Leaving JJ, the kid and myself" Morgan adds.

"You have a point in some places but Morgan you aren't 100% percent right. You'd stick out as a FBI agent or just a cop in general. If you put Hotch in a white doctor's coat and a clip board, he'd look like a normal, everyday doctor" Harper says.

"Burn" Emily says and hi fives her daughter as everyone laughs.

"Ouch, I'll remember that little Prentiss" he says with a smile.

"You're right on the others you suggested. For example, Spencer would make a good medical student or someone who just started their residency. Especially since he knows the medical terms by heart and if they go by his age they'd think he'd just started either of those. With JJ, she would make a good nurse. Hotch would pass for a doctor like I said. These are all easy positions that would allow anyone of you to be close to me. We'd have to talk with the main doctor's at the hospital to be sure about all that first" Harper states knowing that this wouldn't be the easiest thing to do, especially since it would violate some privacy laws if they weren't careful. Gideon speaks up after have remained quiet for some time.

"I've already spoken to the hospital and they've agreed to anything we need to do" Gideon states. Everyone looks surprised, especially Harper.

"You've already spoken to them Jason?" Hotch asks.

"Of course. I have a friend on the board of directors and I called him for a favor" Gideon says.

Everyone looks at Gideon perplex when Hotch speaks up, "Well with all that taken care of, we'll start first thing tomorrow when Harper goes back on shift" Hotch says.

"Where will she be staying tonight?" Emily asks looking over at her daughter.

"If Reid's up to it, he can stay at her place since her things are already there" Hotch says looking at Spencer for confirmation. Spencer nods with a small smile.

"Everyone get some rest" Hotch says dismissing the team.

* * *

Harper heads back to Spencer's place. "So other than reading what do you do for fun?" Harper asks as they put the take out food on the counter.

"I usually watch some of my favorite shows or listen to music" Spencer says.

"What is your favorite show?" Harper asks taking a few containers and putting food on the plate that Spencer grabbed for her.

"Right now its the restart of Doctor Who" Spencer says.

"Really? Me too" Harper says.

Spencer smiles and they continue talking well into the night before they both head off to bed.

When Harper wakes up in the morning she gets ready to start her day. After showering and brushing her teeth, Harper gets dressed in her blue scrubs and pulls her hair into a high ponytail. Making sure her watch and socks are on before she leaves Spencer's spare bedroom.

Walking into his living room, Harper sees Spencer fixing himself a cup of coffee.

"Morning" Harper says setting her shoes on the floor and walking into the kitchen.

"Morning. Coffee?" Spencer asks.

"Sure" Harper nods.

"Do you normally get up this early?" Harper asks looking over at the clock, her shift started at 9 and it took a little over 45 minutes to get to work from Spencer's place. She'd double checked last night.

"Sometimes. Depends on the case" Spencer says.

"Understandable" Harper says taking the coffee and sugar from Spencer before fixing her cup.

* * *

30 minutes before Harper was due at the hospital, Harper and Spencer met up with everyone to finalize any plans for the day and for Harper to walk JJ through what she'd do.

Everyone breaks up into different groups, Harper was starting off with JJ. Who was posing as a nurse for the day. Which Harper thought, she'd be perfect for. Before they left however, Harper realized something.

"Hey JJ, could you give me just a second" Harper asks just as they're about to get onto the elevator.

"Sure" JJ says and waits over by the door. Harper walks over to where Morgan, Penelope and Spencer are still standing and chatting.

"Um...could I borrow Spencer for a moment?" Harper asks Morgan and Penelope.

"Sure no problem" Garcia says and Morgan nods in agreement. Harper smiles her thanks and walks to the side with Spencer.

"Real quick before I leave...thank you for what you've done" Harper says chickening out on what she was actually going to say.

"Not a problem" Spencer says smiling at Harper.

"I better get going. I'll see you tomorrow" Harper says.

"See ya tomorrow" Spencer says and watches Harper walk towards JJ. She turns around and see Spencer waving at her and then waves back.

Morgan and Garcia walk back over, "She likes you kid" Morgan says.

"What?" he asks looking from Morgan back to the doors.

* * *

 **12 Hours Later**

Harper had thought JJ had done really well with pretending to be a nurse for the last 12 hours. And once JJ left around 9pm, she switched with Hotch. Who would leave at 9am and switch places with Spencer.

Harper had received her break at 11pm, taking Hotch to the cafeteria and treating him to dinner. Then around 2am she had to ask him to keep out of her way when all hands were needed on deck. The ER had received a 4 car crash, involving 9 people, two of which were kids.

Once that was finished, she was tired but things didn't settle down once again until around 4am. After taking a few hours for a break, she got ready around 9am because the next 48 hours of her shift were yet from over.

She also knew that Spencer would be coming soon, especially since Hotch had left around 8am due to some new information coming in that could possibly lead to their UNSUB. While they waited for Spencer, in Hotch's absence, her normal nurse and doctor were told everything and keep eyes on her like a hawk. They had made her promise not to leave the floor without one of them present and as the time neared for the UNSUB to kidnap her, the more nervous she got.

After washing her hands, Harper walked from the bathroom and back over to the nurses station. She began going through patients charts to keep her mind busy while she waited for Spencer. Though she was completely oblivious to everyone around her while she worked, when Harper felt a tap on her shoulder. Nearly jumping out of her skin, Harper turned and her eyes landed on the tall, thin, medium length sandy brown haired man.

"Spencer oh my God, you scared me" Harper says placing a hand over her heart.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you" Spencer says smiling at Harper. "You seemed very focused on whatever it is you were reading" Spencer adds.

"Yeah until you scared me" Harper says lightly hitting Spencer on the arm.

"Hey!" he says grabbing his arm like it actually hurt.

"Pretty sure you're fine. Let's get you all signed in so that I can show you around the hospital on official business" Harper says laughing.

"Lead the way" Spencer says.

After a while later, Harper had everything set up with Spencer's paperwork and ID, they could start walking around and began chatting about the hospital. Spencer talks to some of the other doctors and nurses to keep up appearances but other than that, the two of them talk about the BAU and each other's personal lives. Once another 3 hours passed, and Spencer had seen the entire hospital, Harper shows Spencer to the last place, the cafeteria.

Harper sees the look Spencer gives the food. "I know it doesn't look like the greatest food selection but it has its moments" Harper says.

"Good, hopefully today is one of those days." Spencer says and they both make their food selections.

They head to a table to sit down and both of them keep talking when suddenly an nurse walks by and does a double take with Harper and Spencer.

"Dr. Prentiss, how are you, and who might this be?" one of the younger medical students ask caring a tray of food.

"Oh Julia, hi, I'm doing well. This is Dr. Spencer Reid, he's thinking about doing his residency with us. Dr. Muller, wanted me to take him around and show him the facilities" Harper says telling their story perfectly.

"Wow. Well nice to meet you Dr. Reid, I hope you consider our hospital" Julia says and keeps walking on, joining some friends at another table, looking back towards Spencer and Harper. Though Harper could tell it was mainly towards Spencer.

"She seems friendly" Spencer makes the comment as they continue eating.

"More like overly friendly. I don't think as long as I've worked here, she's talked to me that much. Which means she must like you" Harper says slightly annoyed.

"How can you tell she likes me? We'd only just met" Spencer says rather confused.

"Spence, think about it. The only thing different is that you're here and you're a young doctor. Someone who she's never met before and plus you're cute, so she likes those qualities. She'll probably come ask me about you and try and get me to give her your phone number and if I don't give it to her she'll ask you herself" Harper says playing with her salad, unaware of what she just said.

Spencer stops and places his fork down, thinking about what Harper just said, "You think I'm cute?" he asks.

Harper knocks off something from the table, and blushes bright red.

Stuttering, "...I mean I'm just saying what she must have...thought and..." standing up and grabbing her stuff, she continues, "...don't we need to get down to the lobby so Morgan and my mom can take over for you? Wouldn't want to keep them waiting" Harper says and then goes and throws her excess food away, walking as fast as she can and waiting for Spencer.

She then walked ahead of him to the elevator without causing suspicion. Spencer smiles after catching up to her just before the elevator arrives.

"So you do like me?" Spencer asks curious, stepping beside Harper.

"Maybe?" Harper says looking away from him, the blush creeping up to her ears.

He smiles, blushing, "That's good to know Morgan was right" Spencer says.

Harper suddenly looks towards him surprised at his response, seeing his blush, "What do mean Morgan was right?" she asks him. When the elevator opens and the sheriff's deputy steps off the elevator and almost into Harper.

"Hank what are you doing here?" Harper asks surprised, looking from Spencer to Hank.

"I came here to talk you to real quick. Is now not a good time?" Hank asks looking between Harper and Spencer.

"Sure, we could talk now" Harper says as Spencer shakes his head no.

"Never mind actually, you seem busy with the FBI. So that's fine and don't worry about it" Hank says almost to quickly.

"Sure. I'm sorry Hank but I promise we will talk later, alright?" Harper asks, as she and Spencer get in the elevator.

"No problem" he says smiling at Harper.

"What was that all about?" Spencer asks.

"No clue" Harper says pressing the lobby button. Spencer notices the glare that he receives from the deputy when the elevator door nearly slides closed. Chalking it up to just his imagination, he ignores it as the elevator begins to descend.

* * *

After another round of exchanging shifts with JJ, Hotch and Spencer, the 72 hour shift at the hospital was over. The UNSUB never showed up and no new leads came up during that time. Harper was starting to lose hope, but Spencer would text her every so often to never give up or some inside joke that they had together. Because since this all had happened they had begun to talk more and more.

In the final hours of her shift, Harper had been left at the hospital when Hotch and Spencer were responding to a call nearby about the UNSUB possibly have taken another girl. Hotch took off telling her to wait for Emily to come and get her since they didn't want her to worry. Though if Harper was being honest, it worried her even more. While Harper was thinking, Emily came up the elevator and watched as Harper grabbed the rest of her stuff.

"Harper are you ready to go?" Emily asked.

"Sure thing mom. Any word yet from the team on that new lead?" Harper asks as they both step into the elevator.

"Not yet but I'm hoping to hear from them soon" Emily says as they reach their designated floor. Emily and Harper begin walking down the aisle of the parking garage, when they both heard an odd sound. Neither of them thought anything of it until suddenly Emily was hit on the head from behind.

As Emily dropped with a groan, Harper quickly reached down for her.

"Mom!?" Harper gasped, looking over her mother's injury before she felt something grab her, forcing her to stand up. As Harper looked at her mother's attack, she noticed a face she knew all to well holding the gun to her.

He waved the gun in a direction away from where Morgan must have parked.

"Walk. It's finally time we talked" the UNSUB said and Harper couldn't help but follow what he said.

Later, hearing her phone ringing loudly in her ear, Emily started to come to. She looked at both her phone and her daughter's phone when she remembered what had happened and called out for her daughter.

"Harper? Harper!" Emily kept yelling out for her daughter, holding onto her head. The UNSUB must have gotten the drop on her and while she was out cold took Harper and just may have finally gotten what he wanted the most. Emily picked up her phone calling Hotch and the team to tell them what had happened.

* * *

UPDATED!

I DO NOT OWN CRIMINAL MINDS. I hope you all have enjoyed the story so far, hopefully I'll be wrapping this part of the story up soon and will be continuing on in the timeline. Thanks for all the great reviews! Sorry for the cliffhanger and it may take me a while for the next chapter but please stay tune!


	7. End of the Case

**30 minutes later**

"How could I have let this happen?" Emily asks Morgan, as the nurse looks her over head injury.

"It isn't your fault Emily" Morgan said, "I should have gone in with you to get her" he continues, standing in the doorway.

"Do they have any idea who took her?" Emily asks wincing as the nurse wipes an alcohol pad over the wound.

"Penelope is checking out the cameras now but from the looks of it they can't get a clear shot of the UNSUB. Though from Harper's body language, they think she might have known who the UNSUB was" Morgan says.

"That might make it easier to find them then" Emily says. The nurse takes a moment and explains to Emily that she'll have to give her a few stiches in order to close the wound properly. Emily and Morgan finish up at the hospital as quickly as they can and jump in the SUV, driving towards Quantico in order to join the team. While driving, Morgan and Emily get to talking again.

"Yeah just to let you know, the kid is taking this pretty hard" Morgan says.

"Reid? Why would he be taking it hard?" Emily asks. Morgan looks at her as if she was crazy.

"You realize they both like each other right? They've gotten close these last five days and both have talked over the phone. Literally everyone has noticed and Spencer blushes every time I've teased him about Harper" Morgan says.

"What? I didn't realize they'd gotten so close in such a short amount of time" Emily says in awe.

"Yep. They might have actually considered going on a date if this situation wasn't for the UNSUB. However, to be fair without this UNSUB they might have not meet yet." Morgan says pulling into the parking lot of the FBI headquarters in Quantico.

"Wow. I'm just blind I guess" Emily says smiling. She liked the idea that Reid and her daughter might end up together. As Morgan and Emily walked up to the building, Morgan got a call on his cell phone.

"Hey Baby Girl, what's up?" he asks. Pausing to hear what Penelope had to say, his entire demeanor changed. "Are you sure?" he asks Penelope.

Emily stops walking and looks at Morgan, "What's going on?" she asks.

"Thanks Baby Girl" Morgan says hanging up the phone, "They figured out who the UNSUB is. It's the sheriff's deputy we've been working with" Morgan says.

Emily looks completely shocked, "What? I thought they were friends" Emily states.

"They were but it also explains why Harper is his primary target. He said they've known each other since he moved here, which means these women represent Harper" he says.

"We better hurry" Emily says as they both rush inside.

* * *

Alone in the dark, Harper tried struggling against the handcuffs but they weren't budging. Her kidnapper knew exactly what he was doing but she knew that it couldn't hurt to try. She knew that as soon as he came down here she'd have to think of some way to stall him, to give the BAU time to find them.

Even though she'd been forced to wear a blindfold, she knew a general location of where she was being held but she knew that she needed to try and get out of there soon. When she heard the fall of footsteps on the ceiling above her, Harper heard a door creak open, causing light to shine down the stairs. After a switch was flipped, Harper was temporarily blinded by the light and when she gain her vision, there he was.

Hank Torres, the deputy sheriff, someone she thought to have been her friend. Who she'd gone to for help, was actually the man that had been terrorizing her for weeks and from the look in his eyes, she knew that he'd enjoyed watching her suffer. She realized that by calling in her mother's team, only must have upset him more, especially by going over his head and straight to the BAU.

Harper remembered how he looked when Gideon declined his offer to help. Harper now hoped that the team had maybe seen the red flags and they would hopefully know right away who her kidnapper was. But as he descended the stairs, she knew that she might not make it out alive.

As he stood in front of her, he looked right at her and then down at her wrists and saw the red marks she had created.

"Ah, you know you aren't the first one I've had down here and you aren't the first one who has tried to escape" he says coming towards her and pulling a small table full of sharp knives and weapons to within him reach. Harper knew this is what he had used on the other victims, and in only a matter of time, herself.

"Hank why would do all this?" Harper asks, she didn't want to think to hard about the knives near her or what he'd soon be doing with them.

"I have my reasons, you. You were so easy to befriend, you looked down on me just like everyone else, just because you could save lives, but now you're going to pay. Now that I have you, I won't have as much time as I did with the others but I'll still enjoy it. Especially since your FBI friends are completely clueless as to what I've done" Hank says and grabbing one of the knives off the table.

"You don't have to do this" she says.

He walked closer and Harper was prepared for this but that didn't stop her from wincing and crying out when he cut her arm open. Hank took a few moments to admire his work, seeing her blood run down her arm and soak into her scrubs gave him a rush. He didn't wait long before he cut her again, this time on the leg.

"They know its you" Harper yelled out in pain.

Hank stops and looks at her surprised and angry, "How?" he yells holding the knife to her throat.

"They figured it out right away when you wanted to be apart of the investigation but didn't have the proof they needed until now. Plus since I went with you so easily and left my mother there, they know they only have to find me to prove everything" Harper says hoping that some of what she said was true because it might be the only way that she gets out of here alive.

Hank throws the knife down on the table and looks at Harper with such a rage that its hard for him to contain and not kill her on the spot.

"Well they'll never find you or myself" Hank says and then stalks up the stairs to check to see if Harper was in fact telling the truth. Once she hears the door slam shut. Harper tries again to get her hands free, rubbing them bloody if needed, praying that maybe she can get at least one hand free before he came back down.

* * *

The team had headed to the sheriff's office to inform him of what was going on, calling ahead just in case Torres had been there, which he wasn't. Hotch was trying to get Penelope to find his or Harper's location but no luck. Once they arrived at the police station Hotch received a call.

"Garcia, do you have a location on Torres?" he asks placing the phone on speaker.

"Not yet, but he has a million different areas for his personal killing chamber. I've looked into any properties with his or any of his family member's names on the lease and zip but then I realized that he is the sheriff's deputy..." Penelope tapered off.

"He'd have access to any property that the department had taken possession of" Spencer speaks up.

"Correct Junior G-man. So I looked at any properties that had electric or water turned on for the time frame of the murders and I've narrowed it down to 3...no make that 2...never mind I have where he is!" Penelope says happily.

"Send us the address. Let's go" Hotch says the last part to the rest of the team.

"Done and sent" Garcia says hanging up. The team races to the SUVs and breaks up Hotch, Gideon, and JJ get in one car while Spencer, Morgan, and Emily get in another. The sheriff follows with his men, keeping in radio contact between the two FBI SUVs, the team starts talking out a strategy.

"When we get there, we're going to need medical onsite. If he's already started then there's no idea of what condition Harper could be in" Gideon says.

"JJ I'll need you to control the media while were there. Emily I want you to stay out of the building" Hotch says.

"Aaron!" Emily says loudly, causing static over the radio.

"Emily I'll go in and get her" Spencer says reassuring his friend. Emily sighs knowing why they'd want her to stay out, which was because of her head injury. Though she didn't like it but if Spencer wanted to get to Harper as badly as she did so that would be fine if he went in for her.

"Ok" Emily says without much argument.

"Reid, I want you to focus on Harper. Morgan, Gideon and I will get the UNSUB. Sheriff I want you to speak with your men and tell them to keep all the exits guarded at all times" Hotch says. They pull up to the warehouse and get ready to enter.

* * *

Hank came back down the stairs and was just as angry, if not more so, then when he left.

He comes over to Harper and slams his hand down on the table, "They have no clue where we are!" he says smug, unsuspectingly just as the BAU team pulls up with the sheriff's department as they start to surround the warehouse.

"How can you be so sure?" Harper asks hoping he wasn't right and fear setting in, knowing they may never find her.

"They are stupid" Hank says picking up a different knife and holding it to her throat once again, Harper tenses slightly.

"They wouldn't even think of looking in a place like this and since they won't, I have more time to spend cutting you open" he says and moves the knife down and cuts part of Harper's abdomen. She cries out in pain, as the blood runs down from the wound.

"They'll never find you, like I said" he says and hits Harper with his fist several times in the abdomen, breaking a few ribs and bruising her severally. Harper lets her head fall, hoping that maybe Hank will think she's passed out but before he can check, they both hear the banging on the door that leads into the warehouse. Which was being kicked in and several people announcing FBI and police, most likely with guns drawn. Harper sees this as her only chance, getting her hand out from one of the cuffs she takes a knife and stabs Hank.

With one wrist bloody, she manages to free her other hand as quickly as possible. Hank stagers back looking down at the knife sticking out of his stomach.

Harper gets bindings undone and begins yelling "Down here!" Harper yells over and over just before Hank takes the knife out of his abdomen. He then take the knife and stabs Harper in the leg as she tries to escape up the stairs.

However, Hank doesn't hit anything vital, he cursed loudly as she cried out in pain. Hank then grabbed her and threw her back down the stairs, causing her to hit the brick wall at the bottom of the stairs. He wanted her to die just like the rest but he knew with the FBI here he'd never be able to get away with killing her. Harper slammed against the wall, hitting her head with the knife still sticking out of her leg, making her actually passout from the pain.

"Damn it" Hank says coming down the stairs. He watched as Harper's eyes roll back into her head and heard the officers above heading their way.

She needed to die but it'd have to be quick.

Hank went to grab his gun when he heard, "Don't even think about it" Hotch yelled at Hank, he still went for the gun when a shot rang out.

Turning just in time to see who fired the shot, Gideon lowered his gun slightly prepared to fire another shot if needed. Hank fell to the ground grabbing his chest, dying as the bullet entered his heart. Spencer came around both Hotch and Gideon, going immediately to Harper. Seeing her on the ground with blood everywhere, Spencer put his gun in its holster and knelt next to Harper, trying to wake her.

"Harper, wake up" Spencer says lightly hitting her face, as not to hurt her further. Especially after noticing a few different wounds on her, mainly her forehead where she must have hit the wall and the knife in her leg.

"We need a medic!" Morgan yells up the stairs.

After a few moments, Harper's eyes begin to open slightly, "Spencer" Harper says in pain.

"Its going to be ok, you're safe" Spencer says, noticing Harper trying to move into a sitting position, "Don't move, the paramedics are on the way" Spencer says.

Harper tries to lay still, "My mom, is she ok?" Harper asks.

"Emily is fine, she had to get a few stitches but she's more worried about you. Just like the kid here" Morgan says shadowing where Spencer was kneeling.

Harper nods and smiles at Spencer, "I knew you'd find me in time" Harper says and winces when she laughs at Spencer's blush and Morgan's smile at the two of them.

"Take it easy" Spencer says moving to let the paramedics through.

"Don't leave" Harper says grabbing his hand, causing herself pain in the process.

"I wouldn't dream of it but first I need you to stop moving or you'll hurt yourself more" Spencer says looking down at her. Harper nods as the paramedics wrap the cut on her arm, abdomen, and leg. Examining her head and the knife sticking out of her leg, they get her fixed up the best they can before moving her onto the stretcher. Spencer follows Harper and the paramedics and never lets go of her hand, not that she would let him.

Emily sees them come out, "Harper, Reid" Emily says running over with JJ. "Hey" Emily says.

"Hi mom" Harper says pain clearly present in her voice.

"Ma'am we need to get moving" The paramedics say to Emily.

Emily nods, "Spencer go with her" Emily says putting her hand on his shoulder.

"You sure Emily? You don't want to go with her?" Spencer asks concerned.

"Pretty sure she wouldn't let me with how she got a grip on your hand" Emily says smiling.

"Probably not" he says blushing.

"Keep an eye on her Spence" JJ says with a wink.

They load up in the ambulance and then drive off.

"I think you just gained a son in law" JJ says to Emily.

"I wouldn't doubt it but it might take a while for that to actually happen knowing them" Emily says.

* * *

 **A few hours later**

Harper laid, asleep, in her hospital bed as the team wrapped everything up for the case. Spencer stayed with Harper on everyone's insistence, which he couldn't have been happier about. He knew that since the UNSUB was dead their case was finished and Harper was safe now.

Once they had reached the hospital, Harper had been rushed to surgery to remove the knife from her leg to prevent leaving any permanent damage. While they had her under they stitched up her arm, leg, and abdomen. Once they finished fixing her up, they brought her to the room where she was given plenty of painkillers in order to help with the pain.

Spencer stayed in the waiting room until they told him her room was ready and then he waited, reading one of his many technical books while waiting for her to wake up. Spencer looked up when he heard a knock at the door. Glancing up, he saw the entire team at the door minus Hotch and Gideon, waving them in Morgan, Emily, JJ and Penelope holding flowers, balloons, stuffed animal and a bag of clothes came walking into the room.

"Hi guys" Spencer says setting his book down.

"Hey, how is she?" Emily asks.

"Doing well. They gave her plenty of painkillers to help with everything but she's going to make a full recovery" Spencer says.

"Good. So Reid when are you going to ask her out?" Morgan asks setting the flowers he was carrying down on the table in the room.

Spencer blushes and coughs, "I'm not sure" he says.

"Hopefully soon, she's a great kid Emily" Gideon says walking into room with Hotch.

"Thank you" Emily says. Harper slowly starts waking up without the team noticing.

"Do you guys mind, someone's trying to sleep here" Harper says in a sluggish voice because of the painkillers.

"Hey there" Penelope says walking to Harper's bedside.

"Hi, what's everyone doing here?" Harper asks becoming slightly more alert but when she tries to move, she can feel her bruised ribs ache and winces.

"Ow that hurt" she mutters to herself and Spencer hands her the remote to the bed so she can move it and not move herself.

"Thank you Spencer" Harper says.

"When do you think you'll be out of here?" JJ asks.

"I'll probably be here for a few days but that's going to be for my head injury and my ribs" Harper says. The team all starts talking and without realizing it Harper starts to fall asleep again when Emily notices.

"We better get going, take care kids" Morgan says as he and most of the team trickle out.

"Harper I'll see you tomorrow" Emily says.

"Alright mom" she says and fades back into sleep but before that happens Harper can hear Spencer and Emily talking about something mentioning her name. Everything fades to black before she can hear what it's about.

* * *

 **A couple days later**

Harper was sitting in her hospital bed after getting dressed, carefully, in a baggie t-shirt and sweatpants. She had just finished signing paper work for her release and was wondering who drew the short straw to come and pick her up.

Especially when knowing the BAU team would be taking on other cases soon and would be leaving the state any day now. Which meant less time with her mom and way less time with Spencer, especially if she was going to be moving across the country looking for a medical examiners job.

She wasn't looking forward to that but she knew that's what was going to happen once she got better and finished her residency. She'd only see where she ended up, hoping it would be closer to home. She and Spencer needed to talk but that would be for another day. Hearing a knock at the door, speak of the devil, the tall sandy brown hair man stood there smiling at her as the nurse brought the wheelchair into the room.

"Well hello there stranger, long time no see" Harper says to Spencer.

"Well I have the pleasure of taking you home" Spencer says.

"Don't you have work today?" Harper asks.

Spencer shakes his head, "Nope, I got the day off to spend with you and help you out at home" Spencer says.

"Well good, than we can talk sooner than I thought" Harper says aloud.

"Talk?" he asks.

"Spencer, we both really like each other and we need to talk about that, along with my possible relocation..." Harper trails off as Spencer comes over and sits in the chair next to her.

"I know you have to think about your future with working in the medical field especially if you want to be an ME, but I do like you and I want to explore this relationship, either a romantic one or just a friendship at first but any relationship with you would be wonderful" Spencer says. Harper looks at him and smiles. Today was a good day and now the future lay ahead of them, they some time to just be with each other.

* * *

Hi everyone, I hope you enjoy this chapter! I'll now be continuing on the timeline of Criminal Minds but I wanted everyone's opinion first. If they wanted a little fluff or for me to go straight into the next big chapter which is going to be Tobias Hankel! Let me know in the reviews and I can't wait to see what you all think of the story so far!


	8. Tobias Hankel

**1 month later**

Not long after getting out the hospital, Harper had finished her residency. Though it took longer than she originally wanted it to but that was due to her injured leg. It had slowed her down considerably. What was the hardest for Harper was being on crutches for two weeks so that her leg could heal properly.

The hospital made her do desk work for most of it, which helped keep her going but is one of the main reasons she took so long to finish. Once she had finished her residency, a week ago now, Penelope had thrown her a surprise party in celebration at one of the local bars.

Everyone got to dancing, especially Morgan. Harper had even managed to convince Spencer to break away from the group he was talking Star Trek with and got him to dance with her. She had a wonderful time until JJ had gotten a call, which meant the team had to be called away on a case.

It was their job and Harper was just glad to have them all there for even a short amount of time. Though she understood when they had to go, especially having had been to work in a hospital. Once the team was ready to leave, Spencer had called for a cab for her, especially since they had driven to the bar together.

Spencer was also kind enough to pay for her cab ride home. Before Spencer left and mostly because of the alcohol she managed to give a quick kiss on the lips.

"I'll see you when you get back" Harper says. Just before the team began to cheer. Both Harper and Spencer blushed bright red but Spencer was still a gentleman and held the car door open for her to get in.

Though before they had the party, Harper gotten a call from the FBI the week before and was offered a new position as a coroner at the morgue in Quantico, to be more specific, where the BAU worked. Which made her think about moving closer to the area, which she finalized earlier that day. Especially since where she currently lived now was more than an hour train ride away from Quantico.

So she had taken the time to start looking for a new apartment, since she had accepted the job offer. Though looking for just the right space was difficult, Harper soon located a place that she liked and got all the paperwork in order. She knew her next big step was to start packing her old apartment. Which meant keeping everyone way from her apartment, especially Spencer and her mom, until today when Spencer had picked her to head to the party.

Since she had gotten the offer the team had come and gone, and now they were currently in Georgia. They'd started tracking down a religious serial killer, last she heard from Spencer the morning after they left. Now that she knew where she was working, they had given her plenty of time to move closer.

The location for her new apartment was in the D.C. area, with their train system it provided transportation to and from her work, without her having to drive all the time. She couldn't wait to tell Spencer, when he came home. She wanted to surprise him because they had just started officially dating.

Smiling happily at that thought, and thinking back on the day Spencer had asked her out on their first official date, he'd been really nervous but so was she. He made it all special and she couldn't have asked for anything more. They hadn't been dating officially long but they knew each the other for over a few months now.

Plus for half the time she known the BAU team, they had gone out of state, doing their jobs. Which meant when Spencer was home, they always had different schedules because she was trying to finish her residency and he'd stop by at the hospital for lunch or she'd come straight to his apartment after work to watch Doctor Who. Now that she was done with her residency, Harper and Spencer had finally had time to date.

She did miss him especially since they had such a great time the night before but knew that this was his job and couldn't wait until he got back. She still hadn't told him about her moving but that's because she was hoping that she'd be all moved into her new place by the time they came back from their case. With all this packing, lifting, and movement she'd been doing these last few days, her leg was now hurting her beyond belief. This last week after she'd finished her residency seemed to fly by.

* * *

 **Later that Day**

Harper had finished packing everything that she had left in her old apartment. She relaxed, sitting down on the couch, and began her wait for the moving team she had hired to arrive. She hired them to move her boxes and furniture into with the moving truck because she wasn't "allowed" to move them herself, via Penelope's orders. Since Garcia was the only one who knew about her moving, she warned Harper, not to over work her leg.

And since she'd noticed Harper's leg had been hurting her more than usual yesterday at the party. She knew if she went against the tech queen's orders, her mother would learn about it and she was still slightly concerned of Penelope's wrath. And she defiantly didn't want her mother or Spencer knowing about the apartment yet.

She'd been home from the hospital for over a month but every time she over exerted her leg, she felt the pain flare up around her. Though it didn't worry her, since that was normal, but she did know that most of the pain was psychological and not physical. That and along with her nightmares, she had trouble sleeping.

She'd kept reminding herself that Hank was 100% dead but that didn't stop him from haunting her dreams almost every night. She was going to tell Spencer but he wasn't ever around during her nightmares and she felt like she'd do nothing but worry him.

Though she knew her mother and he'd find out soon since Penelope had started questioning her during their lunch together the other day, which means the technical analysis had probably asked them about it by now or ask if they had noticed. But Harper knew if Penelope noticed, the top profilers of the country would have as well. Especially since it was becoming harder for her to hide, though she still managed to hold her own against Penelope's interrogation of it all.

Breaking her from her thoughts, Harper heard a knock at the front door. She stretched quickly and then jumped up so she could find out who was at the front door. She was hoping the moving team was early so they could get everything done sooner and then she could get unpacked at her new place. Seeing the moving company workers, she allowed them into her apartment on the side of caution. Ever since Hank had gotten so easily into her life, she wanted to be sure that she could try and prevent that from happening again by reducing the risks.

* * *

After about 3 hours of the moving company getting her things moved into the truck and into her new place they left. Without knowing, Spencer had been kidnapped and was in was in the dangerous hands of Tobias Hankel. Harper felt like something was wrong since Spencer had yet to call her while they'd been in Georgia, which worried her. As she kept thinking about it as she continued to unpack. Harper could hear her phone going off among the boxes as she broke away from her thoughts. Moving quickly to locate and answer it, she glanced at the caller ID and saw that it was Penelope. Picking it up right away.

"Hey Penelope, what's going on?" Harper asked yawning.

"Sorry I woke you up, but Harper how fast can you get to the airport?" Penelope asked in a hurried tone.

"You didn't wake me. What's going on?" Harper asked, as that feeling of worry she had earlier came back ten times worse.

"Hotch just called from the UNSUBs farm, and they didn't want to concern you but Gideon insisted. Spencer...he's been taken by the UNSUB" Penelope says. Harper forgets how to breathe for a moment, and can't process what Penelope said.

"Harper are you there?" Garcia asks worried.

"I'm here. I'll call a cab and I can be at the airport in 30 minutes?" Harper says looking at her watch.

"No that won't do. Let me call a FBI escort, they'll take you to the airport and we're getting on the team's jet. I'm going to get us there as soon as I possibly can" Penelope says.

Harper breathes, "We? You're coming to?" Harper asks.

"Yeah apparently this guy was some sort of tech guy" Penelope says.

"Wait, Penelope when was Spencer taken?' Harper asks, knowing the statistics about Spencer still being alive.

"A few hours ago" she says.

"Ok, get the escort here to my new place and give me a second" Harper puts the phone to her chest and begins moving from one room to another grabbing a few things and throwing them in a bag. "Ok Penelope, I need to know what happened" Harper says.

"Well Reid and JJ, went to a witnesses housing thinking to get information about our UNSUBs, but when they got there the guy was acting weird and like he'd never seen anything, making JJ and Reid leave. Well Reid went around and saw through the windows that the guy had a tech set up to do what we thought the UNSUB was doing and he told JJ that this guy was our UNSUB. The guy ran, and caused JJ and Reid to split up and then JJ was attacked by these dogs and Reid was taken" Penelope says trying to explain everything the best she could.

"ok, I'll see you there soon" Harper said hanging up and finished packing, after what seemed like a few moments the FBI escort that Garcia had sent was knocking at her door.

She sent a text to her mother real quick saying she was on her way, locking up the apartment and getting in the SUV. The man who was her escort was very kind, reminding her of her mother but she didn't talk much for being in deep thoughts about Spencer. And kept thinking if this was the last time she would ever see him again.

After what seemed like a short car ride, the driver announced their arrival to the tarmac of the airport and she saw the BAU's jet sitting next to them. She opened her door and had a quick word with the captain, who had orders to take off immediately. Harper started to board the plane when she texted Penelope asking where she was.

When suddenly Penelope yell "Harper. I'm on the plane" Garcia said as Harper looked for the source of the voice.

"Penny, can you anyone tell me anything?" Harper asks almost desperate for information as she got into the cabin of the plane.

Penelope looks at her for a second, "Sit down and I'll tell you" Penelope says.

Harper does as she asks, "Ok well the team thinks that they are have more than one UNSUB, though Morgan says they keep thinking something is off about the whole thing. Until we figured out who the UNSUB is working with, we know for now the main guy is Tobias Hankel and he's the one that took Spencer. We haven't had any signs but as soon as we do you and I will know about the same time" Penelope says and gets to work on her computer.

Harper nods and then looks out the window as the plane takes off.

* * *

 **The Next Morning**

Harper, Penelope and Hotch pull up to the Hankel farm. Getting out of the SUV that Hotch was driving Penelope and Harper both look towards the tan building, "You know they do have hotels in Georgia?" Penelope says to Hotch.

"The answer to finding Reid and Tobias Hankel is in this house so there is no use in splitting time between here and a field office" Hotch says taking Penelope and Harper's bags. Harper pauses a moment and takes a deep breath before following Penelope.

"Think of this house as a witness, what would it tell us?" Hotch says opening the front door.

"I think I'd tell us to get out" Penelope says. They walk in and the team looks at them.

"Welcome to our nightmare" JJ says holding up a journal.

Gideon comes in and turns to Penelope, "The computer is an extension of his brain, I need you to dissect it" Gideon says before turning to Harper.

"Harper I need you to help me with some of his journals" Gideon continues pointing over to Emily, JJ and Morgan.

Harper nods and walks over to her mother, "What going on?" Harper asks trying to stay focused.

"We're just combing through these notebooks, hoping it will give us a clue as to where he took Reid" Emily says. Harp nods and picks up a notebook and starts flipping through the pages.

"I'll help you get set up Baby Girl" Morgan says showing Garcia to the room with computers.

"So nothing has changed since I left?" Hotch asks. They begin talking about Tobias and his home life. While Penelope begins working on the computer.

"Is there anything about Spencer yet?" Harper asks, knowing either Gideon or Hotch is listening.

"No but we're sure he's still alive, he's strong and a fighter plus he knows you'd worry to much" Gideon says with a slight smirk.

Harper nods and picks up another journal, having already finished the first. After a while Harper notices JJ on edge, looking over to JJ and say that she wasn't looking the greatest. After the scene with Emily and JJ in the bathroom, Harper moves over and looks towards her mother.

"I'd like a minute alone with JJ if that's alright" Harper says.

Emily nods and "I'll let the rest of the team know", she say and clears the room and they both hear a door shutting.

"They're gone" JJ says worried what Harper might say.

"JJ, I'm glad your ok and from what I can see you're blaming yourself. You shouldn't" Harper says as JJ tries to interrupt her.

"Wait, let me finish. You need to remember Spencer wouldn't blame you and neither will the rest of your team. We'll need your help to find him" Harper says.

JJ wipes a few tears away, "You're right. I'll make sure to stop blaming myself and focus on finding him. You'd make a great profiler" JJ says.

"Thank you but I'll stick to my own day job for now" Harper says and hugs the woman to give her some reassurance.

"Now lets help the others and try and find out where they took Spencer and bring him home safe and sound" Harper says leading the woman towards the door where her mother had disappeared to.

"Thank you Harper" Emily says to her daughter, though Harper knew the women worried about her as well.

"No problem" she says and get back to work on the journals.

"Hotch! Over here!" Morgan yells from outside. Gideon and Hotch leave the room as the rest of the team and Harper keep looking. When later the sheriff tells them they found Tobias' father's body in the cellar.

"Harper, I could use your help" Hotch called to Harper. Following him down to the basement and she saw the body.

"You need me to exam it?" Harper asks.

"If you can get any information out of it then whatever you can give us will help" Hotch says.

"I'll need some gloves and something sharp" Harper says. Morgan ran up the stairs of the cellar and within moments came back down. After a few hours Harper came out of the basement as the corner's office was wheeling away the body. Talking briefly to the coroner himself, while taking off her used gloves, Harper mentioned a few things and then the body left.

"So?" Emily asks looking at her daughter who looked like should could use a hot shower.

"He's been dead for at least 6 months though since he was frozen, its hard to narrow down exactly when" she says throwing away her gloves.

"That would explain give us a time for his stressor" Morgan says.

The team then discovers the fact that Tobias' father had been dead for 6 months but the dates in the journal only stopped 2 months ago. "It seems almost like someone was fighting for control" Harper says when Morgan mentions that the rooms upstairs were completely different from one another.

"He had a psychological break" Gideon says.

"When he killed his father he must have suffered because of his moral upbringing which caused him to split into two personalities. We need to profile the father, it might just tell us where Reid is" Hotch says.

"Then who is Rafael?" Morgan asks concerned.

"Probably the mediator, angels have no emotions, live or die they don't care" Gideon says.

"We need to hurry and find him" Harper says trying to remain calm.

"I'll get Garcia to start on it" Morgan says walking off.

Moments later, "Guys! Guys get in here" Morgan yells from the room with all the computers. The team all gather in the room with the computers. Seeing Spencer beaten and hurt on the screen broke Harper's heart.

"He's been beaten" Emily said.

"Isn't there any way to track him" JJ asks shocked and worried.

"He's gone wireless and streaming straight here to his home computer" Garcia says.

"This is for us" Gideon says.

Spencer was being repeatedly tortured and when Harper forced herself to watch, she tried her best to figure out what she could do to help him as soon as they found him. When they noticed she wasn't about to look away, JJ and her mom tried helping by holding her hands.

Harper squeezed them in thanks but she knew that Spencer needed her just she had needed him with Hank. Spencer was being forced to choose to save someone and let someone die. This would hurt him and Harper couldn't bear it. As soon as Tobias said the name and address of someone the screen went dark. Knowing they couldn't do much to stop anything but she was glad that Spencer was still alive.

They arrived on the scene. "I don't know how much long Reid can hold out" Hotch says.

"Or the victims" Gideon adds. Hotch and the officer talk about the passage left but Harper watches as Gideon walks to the computer, looking directly into the camera.

"Reid if your watching, you're not responsible for this. You understand me? He's perverting God to justify murder. We're stronger than him. He cannot break you" Gideon says into the camera. He quickly motions for Harper to come over and trades places with her.

"Spencer, Gideon is right, don't believe this is your fault because it's not. I love you and I promise I'm going to find you. And Tobias, if you can hear me, Spencer has a good life, he should have the chance to live his where you tried to hide from yours" Harper says when she leaves the screen, going to help with the processing of the scene.

"Spencer is strong, he'll find a way to survive" Gideon says to both her and Hotch.

Harper nods. They get back to trying to figure out where Spencer and Tobias are. Without knowing it Spencer and Tobias stay the video and Tobias saw how the woman loved the man that his father was holding captive, Tobias knew that this man didn't need the escape from his father like he had and decided to not give him the drug that he'd used for so long.

* * *

Once they got back to Tobias' house, Gideon was trying to get Garcia to shut down the video, "Once it's on the internet its out there forever" Harper says and Penelope nods in agreement.

"Do something anything" Gideon says.

"I'll send out a mass warning saying the video is actually a virus...I'll do that" Penelope says and get to work. Once she's done that a few minutes pass when suddenly Spencer pops back up on the screen.

"Spencer" Harper says. When Tobias starts hitting him across the face. Harper notices Penelope flinch every time he gets hit and grabs hold of one of Penelope's hands while Gideon holds the other. When the chair falls over and Spencer starts to have trouble breathing.

"Oh my God, he's killing him" Garcia says.

Spencer starts to have a seizure and stops breathing. Harper can't help but know that there are so many ways to save him but she can't do anything because he was just on a screen. She looked on as Spencer laid there on the ground motionless.

Leaving the room as the rest of the team enters, Gideon mutters over and over, "I did the right thing" from the other room when suddenly Tobias comes back.

"Jason" Hotch says leaving the room for a brief moment to grab the older man. Tobias starts preforming CPR on Spencer. Harper breaths a sign of relief.

"He'll be ok" she says when Spencer starts breathing again, feeling like she to can breathe a little easier.

"Wait how long ago did the last murder happen?" Morgan asks, having a sudden idea.

"The call came in maybe 30 minutes ago" Hotch says.

"If you take the amount of time that it took him to post the video of the murder and travel time, Tobias has to be within a 17 mile radius of the crime scene" Morgan states.

"Garcia, we need to see it on a map" Hotch says.

"Call the sheriff, we need that area locked down like it's marshal law" Gideon says.

The team begins to move, but Harper stops them, "Guys. Look at the screen" she says. Watching the exchange between Tobias and Spencer. Talking about the 7 archangels.

Spencer is once again sat in the wooden chair, as Rafael told to choose one of his team members to die.

Harper knew Spencer would never choose, when she heard him say, "Kill me" in a whisper. Harper wouldn't think about what he was trying to do only to delay the man a little long when he pulled out a revolver, loaded it with one round and pointed it at Spencer.

"Choose and prove you'll do God's will" the man said.

"No" Spencer said. Then the man pulled the trigger. Harper knew Spencer, he would know what the round the bullet would be in and she would just have to trust him to say that name when the time came.

This repeated for two more times until Spencer said, "I choose...Aaron Hotchner. He's a classic narcissist. He thinks he's better than everyone else on the team. Genesis 23:4" He says quoting it. When Tobias lifts the gun away from Spencer and fires, the gun goes off, Harper jumps. Then thinking as Hotch exits the room, Harper looks at the screen with a weirdly.

Following the rest of the team, "What's my worst quality?" Hotch asks. He starts and the team joins in. "None of you said I put the team before myself, because I don't. Reid knew I would remember that we talked about the true meaning of narcissism" Hotch says.

Looking up at Harper and seeing the look on her face, as if knowing where he's going with this. Gideon looks over at her, "What? What's wrong?" he asks.

"He quoted it wrong" she says. Taking off to find a bible in a house full of them, Hotch and the rest of the team follow her. Stopping once she had located a bible and flips through the pages, finding Genesis 23:4. "Look" she says passing the book to JJ.

"...that I may bury my dead out of sight" JJ finishes.

"Spencer would never get something like that wrong...unless it was on purpose" Harper says.

"He's in a cemetery" Morgan states.

"But there aren't any on the map" Garcia says.

"Wait go to the video of Spencer talking about poaching" Harper says.

Garcia plays the clip, "See if there has been any poaching reported" Hotch says.

"Here" Penelope says.

"What's that patch of green" JJ asks.

"Marshall Parish" Gideon says.

"Wait...in Tobias's journals it said to stay clean to stay away from Marshall" Emily says.

"There's a cemetery on the grounds" Garcia says pulling up a map of the area.

"Let's move" Hotch says and the team prepares to move out.

* * *

Not long after they got to the cemetery, they came to the door of the shack like structure that Spencer must have been held in.

"They must be on foot, they couldn't have gotten very far" Hotch says. The team fans out.

That's when Harper hears the gun shot and takes off running towards the sound, 'Please don't let it be Spencer' she thought to herself. Morgan and Hotch yelled after her, motioning for the rest of the group to follow them, yelling at her and telling her to stop.

"She doesn't have anything to defend herself with" Gideon says as Morgan and Hotch lead the group.

"She can protect herself" Emily says though that doesn't stop from Morgan cursing and yelling for Harper to stop. Harper ignores them, she had cleared most of the cemetery when she saw one man laying on the ground and another kneeling over him.

She immediately recognized the figure who stared down at man who'd been shot in the chest, "Tobias, I'm sorry" Spencer said softly, lingering above the dying man.

"Spencer!" she yelled with relief. Reid brought his head up, looking away from the man he shot to see the women he thought he'd never get to see again. Standing there in the moonlight with a FBI bulletproof vest on, circles under her eyes and her hair a mess, she felt like the answer to his prayers. Harper couldn't believe that Spencer was ok and knew she needed to get to him, hold him, make sure he was real, and so she started running over to him.

"There they are" Hotch says walking into the clearing.

"Spencer" she says as her voice comes out as a sob, pulling him into an embrace.

Barley catching her and staggering back slightly, Spencer looked down at Harper as if she couldn't really be there, "Harper? What are you doing here?" he asked wrapping his arms around her as the rest of the team come over, Hotch and Morgan lowered their guns as the rest of the team surrounded them.

"The team called and flew me out here as soon as you'd been kidnapped. I helped out a little and wanted to be here when they found you...God, we need to get you to the medics" Harper says realizing she was probably hurting more than helping as her medical training went into affect.

"What hurts?" Harper asks.

"Everything. He tried injecting me with some sort of drug but whatever you said into the camera, somehow convinced him that I didn't need it" Spencer says looking down at Harper.

"We'll still need to get you checked out just in case" Harper says moving away. Spencer stopped her from pulling away and leaned on her.

"Are you alright?" Hotch asked as he approached, holstering his weapon.

Turning to Hotch, he leaned out to hug from his unit chief, "I knew you'd understand" he says, a sob catching in his throat. After a brief moment, Hotch let go and JJ was immediately there.

"I am so sorry" JJ whispered over and over.

"It's alright, it wasn't your fault" Spencer says to her. Emily placed a hand on her should and Harper looked towards her, feeling the tears going down her face, noticing that Spencer grabbed onto her hand as soon as he was done hugging his team mates.

"Let's get you out of here" Gideon says taking one of Spencer's arms and standing on the other side, while Harper continued to help him towards the medical team. Spencer nodded and slowly walked away with his friends and family, never looking back at the body of Tobias Hankel.


	9. Jones

Harper and Gideon both helped Spencer over to the awaiting ambulance. Once they got him there, Harper stayed close by, never leaving Spencer's side. Gideon, however, walked over to Hotch and the rest of the team to take care of a few minor details with the local PD. Spencer was checked over by the paramedics, Harper making some remarks to the paramedics of different wounds that she'd noticed. The paramedics took her considerations into account and finished getting him rehydrated, his head wound cleaned up and a few other problems from the torture fixed up the best they could without going to the hospital.

Pulling Harper to the side one of the paramedics says, "He'll be fine physically within a few days of bed rest but I'd keep a close eye on him", Harper nods and looks back at Spencer as he lay on the stretcher while the other paramedic finishes up.

"Thank you" she says to the paramedic and walks back over to Spencer.

Brushing some hair from his face, "You ready to go home?" she asks him. Spencer nods to her as he starts to get up from the stretcher. Harper smiles at him, only imagining what's going through his brain right now. Probably how she felt when they had rescued her from Hank.

"I'll go let Hotch know you should be good to travel" Harper says.

"Thank you Harper" Spencer says.

"No worries, just stay here for a second" Harper says.

"Alright" Spencer says staying on the stretcher.

Harper walks over to Hotch and the rest of the team, "Harper, is the kid going to be alright?" Morgan asks right away.

"You want my honest opinion? He'll be ok to travel but he's going to need time to heal. His physical trauma aren't all that bad and will taken minimal time to heal but he'll have some emotional scars" Harper says to everyone.

"Once we get back to Quantico, I'll put in some time in for him to take a couple days off" Hotch says.

"Sure, that would be best" Harper says nodding.

"He's going to be ok" Gideon says placing a hand on Hotch's shoulder in reassurance.

"With a family like yours, he'll have nothing to worry about in the long run" Harper says smiling at the team.

"So how are you and the kid doing?" Morgan asks.

"Only time will tell, especially after we've actually had time to talk. Traumas like these can usually be hard on relationships, however, we now share a similar experience" Harper says not wanting to bring up Hank.

"I'm sure everything will be fine. Spence couldn't stop talking about you before all this" JJ says noticing the girl tense.

"Really?" Harper asks surprised.

"Yeah, I'm glad you to have each other" JJ says with a small smile.

"Same here" Emily says. Harper relaxes and looks over at Spencer.

"Well, lets get out of here" JJ says.

"I agree" Hotch says.

"Yeah, let's get home" Harper says walking over to where she just came from, to help Spencer to the SUVs.

"I hope they are both ok" Emily says sighing after her daughter.

"They will be, they were practically made for each other" Gideon says looking at the young couple talking to each other. The rest of the team nods in agreement. Spencer finishes completely with the paramedics just as Harper gets back over to where he is.

"Hotch says he'll clear some time off for you" she says standing next to him.

"Thank you" Spencer says grabbing her hand.

"I didn't do anything" Harper says blushing slightly.

"Not just this but for what you said into the camera, you got through to me when Gideon couldn't" he says looking down for a brief moment before looking back at her.

"Spencer what I said to you. I hope you know it was true, every word" She says pausing to see his reaction.

"I'm glad because I lo..." he says.

"Come on kids" Morgan yells from the SUV.

"I'm going to have to hurt him" Spencer says low enough for only Harper to hear.

"I'll help" Harper says laughing and waves over to Morgan. When she leans over and kisses Spencer real quick on the lips and pulls away when she hears the team making awing noises. Harper ignores them and starts walking towards the SUVs, helping Spencer, when she sees him stagger slightly.

"Careful" Harper says and grabbing Spencer to stop him from falling.

"I'll be ok promise" he says looking down at her.

"Good, I don't want you to hurt yourself more. Now let's get you to the SUV so you can get off your feet" Harper says.

"Yes doctor" Spencer says smiling at her as he says it sarcastically.

"Yep and don't you forget it" she says smiling back at him, knowing that the normalcy would help some.

* * *

Once everything was wrapped up at the crime scene and the sheriffs office, the BAU turned the rest of the case over to the locals. Grabbing their gear and bags, they packed up and headed to the airport, where their jet waited patiently for them on the tar mat. The team managed to get on the plane. Everything was quickly boarded on, and when the captain got the clear, they took off.

Leaving Georgia behind for the time being, the team all seemed to relax, especially Harper and Spencer now that they were together. After a half an hour, everyone was fast asleep. Emily, Morgan, Penelope, and JJ were sitting around the table, all asleep. While Hotch and Gideon sat across from each other at the other end of the plane, talking quietly.

Once the BAU jet had landed and most of the team had awoken except Harper and Spencer, when Emily and JJ noticed how cute they looked.

"PG snap a picture" Emily says.

Penelope looking at her confused until JJ pointed to Spencer and Harper. Harper was leaning against Spencer's shoulder with a hand resting on his chest while Spencer was leaning his head against hers. Penelope got what she was saying and moving quickly, snapped the photo. Once done Emily walked over to her daughter and managed to wake Spencer up first. He moved slightly before noticing Harper was still asleep, when the next thing Harper felt, was herself being nudged awake. Opening her eyes, Harper looking up seeing Spencer and her mom.

"Hey" she says sleepily, sitting up.

"Time to get off the plane" Emily says. Harper rubs her eyes and stands up, to quickly getting a little dizzy but not to bad.

"How do you feel?" Harper asks him.

"Not to bad, still having some pain but I managed to get some sleep" he says.

Harper grabs her bag, "No worries, I'll get you something for the pain and once I get you back to your apartment and get you settled in" she says.

He blushes, "Don't worry, I'm going to be your doctor for the next few days since you didn't go to the hospital" Harper says smiling sleepily at him. He nods understanding,

"Move aside little Prentiss" Morgan says when he notices the half asleep girl trying to help Spencer up. Morgan helps Reid while Emily grabs a few more of their things before getting off the plane. The rest of the team then help move Spencer to the SUV.

Penelope came walking over to Harper, who was still trying to wake up, "So Morgan and I are going to drop you both off at Spencer's apartment, is that alright?" Garcia asks.

"That'll be fine Penelope. I want to get him settled and make sure he's ok pain wise" Harper says. They nod.

"Harper when do you start..." Penelope asks but Harper snaps to attention and shakes her head at Penelope, giving an answer before Garcia can finish.

"Not until Monday" she says. Everyone looks at her confused.

"Sorry, I forgot you haven't told them all yet" Penelope says whispering to Harper.

"Its ok PG" Harper says. Everyone looking at her weirdly.

"Well now since the cat is out of the bag. I've got good news" Harper says announcing to the entire team.

"What's that?" Emily asks.

"So you know how I said I was getting to interview for a new job and might be moving?" Harper asks.

"Yes...what about it?" her mother asks looking at her.

"Well I got offered a job with the FBI as an assistant ME" Harper says.

"Where at?" Spencer asks.

"Here at Quantico" she says.

"So you aren't moving?" Emily asks.

"Well I am and kind of have but only to be closer to work" she says.

"That's great news" Spencer says excited.

"Yeah I wanted to surprise everyone, especially you and my mom by having everything set up in my new apartment by the time you guys got back but that didn't work out to well" Harper says sighing.

"I'm glad you get to stay in the area" Spencer says.

"Me too" She says and gives his cheek a quick kiss.

"We better get you home and we both better some rest" Harper says covering up a yawn. Harper and Spencer get into the SUV along with Morgan and Penelope. Once they get there, Harper gets Spencer into his bed room and makes sure he takes something for the pain.

"You going to be alright taking care of him by yourself?" Morgan asks out in the living room.

"I've got it. I'm going to get him settled and then head home tomorrow I think, he won't be any trouble" Harper says.

"Well if you need us I'm on speed dial" Penelope says.

"Thanks Penelope. You guys mind getting the rest of the bags?" Harper asks.

"Sure no problem mini Prentiss" Morgan says.

"Thank you guys" Harper says walking them to the door. Once all the bags were inside, Morgan and Penelope give Harper a hug.

"Harper take care of him" Morgan says turning before he leaves.

"I will" she says waving goodbye as they drive away.

Closing the door she double checks on Spencer, who has changed into his pajamas, "How are you feeling?" she asks sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Much better now" Spencer says.

"Good. You need to get some rest and so do I. I'm going to stay on the couch for the night since I'm to tired to go home and set up my bed" Harper says.

"You could stay in here with me" Spencer says.

Harper blushes, "I think I'll be ok on the couch I promise" Harper says.

"Ok if you are sure" he says.

"Yeah but I am going to borrow your shower" Harper adds.

"Go right ahead" Spencer says.

"Thanks" she says. A few minutes later, Harper hops in the into the shower and cleans up. Her mind wonders to a few places she wishes they wouldn't like Spencer in the video Tobias shared or Hank but she manages to cut them to a minimum. Once she's done, she gets into her pajamas and turning out all the lights and making sure the door is locked, heads to bed on the couch.

Hours later, Harper wakes up to Spencer's screams. Remembering where she is, she goes running into his room, throwing the light switch so the room lights turn on. She goes over to him, careful not to get hit by his arm, she grabs them. She can't get a good grip on his arms but she tries her hardest to wake him up.

"Spencer. Spencer! Wake up!" she says. Slowly he comes out of the dream, waking up.

"Its alright it was just a nightmare" she says as he looks frightened.

"Harper?" he asks as his eyes adjust to the light.

"Yeah I'm right here" she says moving his hair off his face.

"I'm home?" he asks.

"Yes. You are here with me in your apartment" she says. He nods and as he begins calming down, after a while Harper tries to find the best time to leave and let them both go back to sleep.

"Don't go" he says grabbing her arm gently. Harper looks at him and goes to say something but he beats her to it. "Please?" he asks.

She pauses and knows that he's worried about being alone to face another nightmare, a feeling she had herself most nights.

Harper nods and says, "I'll stay in here with you" Harper says moving to the other side of the bed.

"Thank you" he says following her movements.

"There isn't a need to thank me Spencer" she says climbing in bed next to him.

Waiting a moment, Spencer reaches out for her, "Come here" he says, she hesitates but realizes she has nothing to worry about with Spencer. He was to nice of a guy to try anything. He pulling her close, allowing her to rest her head on his chest and placing one hand over his heart.

"You look very cute in your pajamas" she says smiling.

"Why thank you. You don't look bad yourself" he says, pulling the covers over both of them, Spencer then wraps an arm around Harper letting it rest on her shoulder. They are both slowly lulled into a deep sleep, Harper helping with any other nightmares that Spencer suffered through the rest of the night.

Through the next few days, Harper starts taking note of some of the symptoms of PTSD that present themselves. Making sure Spencer doesn't isolate himself, was her biggest obstacle. She notices he has flashbacks more than anything, and helps the best she can by teaching him techniques to combat symptoms in the field. Sometimes she feels like she isn't really making that big of a difference but she's hoping that she is making some head way with not only Spencer but with herself.

The day after they had gotten back from Georgia, Harper and Spencer had been sitting on the couch. Harper had been leaning against Spencer's shoulder while dozing off when one of her nightmares about Hank occurred. Quickly opening her eyes, she lifted her head suddenly and looked around the apartment, making sure its was only a nightmare.

Looking down at her, "What's wrong?" Spencer asks looking from the book he appeared to be reading.

"Sorry, it was just a nightmare" she says wiping her tired eyes, trying to dust the sleep from them.

"What was it about?" Spencer asks.

"...Hank" Harper says pulling her knees to her chest.

"How long have you been having the nightmares?" Spencer asks concerned and closing the book. Harper paused wondering if she should tell him, when she thought it best to do so with everything that happened.

"Since I got out of the hospital after you all rescued me" Harper says.

"Why didn't you tell someone sooner?" he asks.

"I didn't want to worry any of you. At least until Penelope brought it up at lunch the other day and practically interrogated me" she says smiling at the thought of the tech analysis.

"Well it wouldn't hurt for you to talk about it" Spencer says.

Harper sighs, "You're right but it's hard sometimes. You all know the physical damages he did, heck I have everything from my medical chart memorized and keep telling myself he's dead but it doesn't always work" Harper says.

Spencer looks over at Harper and nods, "I understand but you know you can talk to me whenever and about anything" he says. Looking at Spencer, Harper nods and then looks him in the eye,

"Spencer, with everything that happened in Georgia, don't think you have to hide anything either. I know it won't be easy to talk about but if anyone has any clue what your going through, I do" Harper says.

Spencer looks down at his hands, and then back to Harper, "Thanks" Spencer says.

"Plus don't forget I'm always here for you" she says smiling at him.

He smiles back, "Thank you" he says.

"Like I said it will be hard but I'll make you a deal" she says.

"What's that?" he asks.

"If I talk to you about my nightmares, if you promise to talk to me about anything that happens with you" Harper says.

Spencer thinks it over for a few moment, "Alright" he says yawning.

"We should both get some decent sleep first" Harper says. Spencer nods, then Harper resumes resting her head on his shoulder, closing her eyes falling asleep once again on the couch, this time without a nightmare. Spencer gazed down at the woman who had kept him from being alone after his time with Tobias Hankel. With her news of her getting a job with the FBI, he was glad she was staying near Quantico, it meant that he didn't have to worry about being without her.

She had saved him from being addicted to a drug that could have changed his life and gave him hope that he need that he was going to be saved during his capture. Though she also provided him with the thoughts that one day he could have a normal life, with a wife and kids.

Someone who understood and whom he loved more than he ever thought possible. Then he himself fell asleep, resting his head on top of hers. Thought the week, Harper and Spencer managed to get used to hanging out while she was waiting for her job to start and him to go back to work, they in turn got closer in their relationship.

* * *

 **Monday**

Though she had no clue how he'd be in the field once he went back, she was going to tell Hotch and Gideon to keep an eye on him to be safe. Now that Monday was here, Harper's alarm starts blaring at 5:45am.

Harper hits the off button on her alarm and lays back on her pillow when she hears Spencer stir, "You need to get up" he says with his eyes still closed.

"Easy for you to say, you never have to be up this early" she says and throws her covers off and sighs, "Go back to bed" she says. Getting up and heads straight to her closet and turns the light on shutting the door. Picking out her scrubs and a few other things she turns off the closet light and shuts her closet door when she notices Spencer sitting up.

"I thought I said go back to bed" she says.

"I don't sleep well while you're gone and plus I need to head back to my place" he says.

"You know you could stay here" Harper says placing her clothes on the bed. Spencer and her had been going back and forth between their apartments but now that Harper was going to have work every day, she knew it would be harder to see him unless he came to Quantico for work himself.

"I know but it feels weird without you here" he says.

"How? I think you just like the fact you have more literature books at your apartment where I have more medical textbooks" she says teasing him.

"Well that might be one reason" he says smiling at her.

"Well since you're up, do you mind putting on the coffee while I shower?" she asks.

Spencer gets up, "Sure" he says.

"Thanks" Harper says. Going into the bathroom, she gets everything ready she'll need to look ok for her first day of work. She turns the knob onto the shower, making sure the water isn't to warm.

After showering, once she dries off, she wraps her towel around her. Then starts brushing her teeth and places her hair in another towel onto of her head. Once done she walks out of the bathroom and shuts the bedroom door. Getting dressed quickly, she hangs up one towel and then goes out into the living room and follows the smell of coffee to the kitchen.

Spencer stands next to the counter and holds out a cup of coffee, "You look nice today" he says pointing to to the towel on her head.

"Why thank you kind sir. You don't look bad yourself, I've heard that pjs are all in style right now" Harper says.

"Very funny" he says sipping his own coffee.

Harper and Spencer have breakfast together and then Harper goes to fix her hair in a braid before heading into work. Kissing Spencer goodbye, she hopes that his day isn't to boring, knowing he goes back to work until tomorrow helped him, she thought. As the day goes on she gets more and more experience at her new job, learning the ins and outs of the morgue.

The week went by quickly, though the morgue really needed all the help they could get when it came to processing the bodies. She worked into all hours of the night and sometimes didn't even leave the building for some day. She would then end up sleep on the couch they had in their locker room before resuming her work.

Spencer had gone back to work the day after she started and the team flown off to New Orleans almost immediately. She was glad that Spencer was back to work but missed him and the team while they were gone. Though Penelope had been visiting her as long as no one was on the slab, which made Harper love Penelope more.

She knew the tech queen had seen so much dead and violence on her screens but still loved the world for what it was. Which reminded her, she had a lunch date with the Penelope today.

While thinking, one of the interns came over to her while she was cleaning a work station, "Dr. Prentiss, you have a visitor" the girl says.

"Thank you Rachel" Harper says cleaning the last of the station, she throws her gloves in the biohazard waste bin and heads to the lobby area of the morgue.

"Harper! You ready to go?" Penelope asks.

"Give me just a minute to grab my bag" Harper says, going back into the locker room, and walking straight to the locker that had her name on it, she put in her combination in and quickly grabbed her bag, before she locked it back up. Walking back out to the waiting area, Penelope was waiting by the elevator.

"I have a surprise for you" Penelope says.

"Why do I get scared when you say that?" Harper asks getting nervous.

"Your going to love it, promise" Penelope says with a wide smile.

* * *

 **Hours before**

"How'd you find me" Spencer asks as Gideon takes the seat next to him. Piano music playing in the background.

"You're not all that hard to profile" Gideon states. Pausing before continuing, "Your friend is good".

Spencer looks towards Gideon seated in the chair beside him, "I missed that plane on purpose" he states.

Gideon glancing at the young man next to him, "I know" saying before turning back to the musician.

Spencer looks towards the piano, "I'm struggling" he says almost afraid to sound weak.

"Anybody who's been through what you've been through recently, would" the older man says turning to Reid.

"This is all that I was groomed for, I never even considered another option" Spencer says as if confessing his dark secrets.

As if knowing what to say, "Now you're questioning weather or not your strong enough to be here" Gideon states.

Reid nods, "Yeah".

Gideon motions with his hand, "I have been playing at this job. In one way or another for almost 30 years. I've felt lost. I've felt great. I have felt scared. Sick. Insane. I don't know. I guess the day this job stops nulling at your soul." Gideon says pausing for a moment, "Hands, hands stop feeling cold. Maybe that's the time to leave" Gideon says.

"Guess I just needed to figure out if I could step away from this job" Spencer says.

"And?" Gideon asks.

"I'll never miss another plane again" Spencer says listening back towards the piano and his friend Ethan.

"One other thing" Gideon says speaking up.

"What is it?" Spencer asks.

"Harper, she's good for you. Don't let her slip away" Gideon says.

Spencer thinks over what Gideon says, and nods, "Never" the young genius says smiling.

* * *

The girls got on the elevator and went up to main lobby floor.

"So...how are you and Spencer doing?" Garcia asks.

"I haven't gotten to see him since I've been working weird hours, that should stop within the next week or so though. The morgue was behind, which is why they had wanted to hire a new ME" Harper says.

"Good to know. Now for that surprise" Penelope says as the elevator doors open. Standing there is the entire team of the BAU minus Hotch, Gideon, and Spencer.

"What are you all doing here?" Harper asks confused.

"We're taking you out to lunch" Emily says walking over to her.

"You guys don't have to do that. But when did you just get back from your case?" Harper asks.

"Doesn't matter. Now no arguments" JJ says.

"Come on mini Prentiss" Morgan says. Harper laughs as the team takes her to their favorite restaurant. They are all seated when Harper has someone cover eyes.

"Guess who?" a voice she'd had just heard this morning spoke.

Moving his hands, Harper turns around and sees Spencer standing there, "Spencer" Harper says and hugs him. She'd missed seeing him especially after he'd left for a case.

"Long time no see" he says.

"Where were you?" Harper asks.

"Hotch needed to talk to me real quick, I did something I shouldn't have while in New Orleans but we talked about it and I told him that it wouldn't happen again" Spencer says. The team eats and hangs out. The group teases the young couple, though Harper ignores most of it but she notices that Spencer is blushing.

Months go by and the BAU team goes to San Francisco, Baltimore, Boise National Forest and Kansas City, Kansas for cases. Harper and Spencer finally work out a schedule to see each other as much as they possibly can outside of work. Harper gets a call one morning and it starts a chain of events that changes the dynamic of the BAU forever.

"What do you mean Gideon's missing?" Harper asks.

* * *

UPDATED!

I DO NOT OWN CRIMINAL MINDS. I only own my character Harper. I hope you all the enjoy this chapter and there are many more to come. I may skip events, so if you have any that you want to be mentioned, please PM me or comment in a review so I know what to not miss in the series.


	10. Gideon's Goodbye

I DO NOT OWN CRIMINAL MINDS! Hey everyone, sorry that this chapter is shorter than the pervious ones but I felt like Gideon should get his own chapter since he was a big part of the Criminal Minds crew. I'll have a few chapters but I should be getting closer to season 4 of the show and I'm hoping that's when things can really pick up between Harper and Spencer. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! Please review!

* * *

September 2007

Gideon had only lost Sarah just months before now. He'd be trying to get over it by staying focused on his job and the team but nothing helped. Harper tried to help with proving that Gideon wasn't guilty of doing such a crime and she had sucusseded in doing so, to her relief.

Whoever, the man who killed Sarah had made it hard the entire team to do so. She'd spent hours upon hours trying to prove Gideon wasn't the murderer, she had scared everyone, mainly Spencer, with how drained she was after the case.

In present day, they had just returned from the college in Arizona only a few days before and something seemed off. Harper had been calling Spencer's phone all night, she was worried when he didn't call back after he'd gotten off work. He said he was going to come over and help her pick out a present for her mother's birthday that was only a little over 2 weeks away.

She knew that he and Gideon would probably play a game of chess at the office but neither of them were picking up. Now after a night of no contact, she wouldn't soon forget, she go up at 7am and got ready to head to the train station. She was thankful it was her day off today, since she had hardly slept.

Making her way to Quantico, Harper was hoping some of the team might be in or maybe even Spencer was there. Once she arrived, she went straight to the elevators and punched the button for the 6th floor, just before the doors fully closed, a hand shot between them. One of the members of the BAU appeared as the doors slid back open.

"Harper? What are you doing here? I thought today was your day off?" the young blonde asks stepping into the elevator.

"Hi JJ, it is but I came looking for a certain boyfriend who didn't come over last night and isn't answering his phone" Harper stated.

"What? Spence didn't call you?" JJ asks.

"No, so I got worried and hoped that maybe he'd be here and I could go home and relax, knowing that he was ok" Harper says as the elevator heads to the 6th floor.

Not many people were in on the weekend but still she knew that the FBI building was still in full swing of their operations. After looking in the bullpen and seeing no sign of Spencer, Harper looked towards the offices. Seeing one door ajar, she walked up the stairs and headed for Gideon's office, with JJ right behind her. Going straight into his office, she found a peaceful sight, the man she loved, half in and out of the red office chair, fast asleep.

Walking over, "Spencer?" Harper asks and lightly shakes his should.

"Huh?" he asks, opening his eyes and looking at her.

"Did you sleep here all night?" JJ asks from the door way.

"I was waiting for Gideon, he didn't answer his phone. We were supposed to play" Spencer says looking at his watch and then back at the girls. When a realization dawned on him, "Harper I'm so sorry. I was supposed to be at your apartment last night" he says looking towards his girlfriend.

"I'm just glad your ok. You weren't answering your phone and I got worried. I probably overacted but I wanted to make sure nothing had happened to you" Harper says. Spencer smiles at the girl and gives her a kiss. JJ smiles at the two.

Breaking away Harper yawned, "Did you not sleep well?" Spencer asks.

"No but I've got the day off so don't worry" Harper says.

"Speaking of work, I need to debrief the team" JJ says holding out the files in her arms.

"But you don't, you need to get to work. We'll get the gift when you get back" Harper says.

Spencer nods, "Go get so rest. I'll call you tonight" he says.

"You better" Harper says smiling.

"Who are you getting a gift for?" JJ asks as they walk out.

"My mom, her birthday is two weeks away so Spencer was going to help me get a present for her since I'm terrible at finding her something that she needs" Harper says.

"She'll enjoy that, we better get to work Spence" JJ says.

"Bye guys" Harper says and walks through the bullpen and to the elevators.

Though not before running into Penelope, "Did your mom talk to you about leaving?" Garcia asks.

"What?" Harper asks stopping in her tracks.

"She's applying for the State Department" Penelope asks.

"She never told me" Harper says surprised.

"Well she is. With this and Hotch is requesting a transfer. I don't know what to do" Garcia says.

"PG, calm down. Everything will be fine you'll see" Harper says.

"I don't see how" Penelope says and walks off.

Harper knew what her mother might be doing, she knew Chief Strauss was having her spy on the team, especially Hotch, and to be honest Harper didn't like that women one bit. Though she knew her mother could keep things under control.

However, with this news of her going and applying to the State Department, she didn't think her mother could take much more of the politics. She fits in to the team and that's why Harper knew that this case would be a tough one on the entire group.

* * *

 **Later that day**

Harper heads to her mother's apartment and knocks on the door. Spencer had called her and said that they were 3 members down and Chief Strauss wasn't helping any while in the field.

Harper was hoping to convince her mother that she needed to go on this last case even if she was serious about leaving and then convince Hotch that he should do the same. Though when Agent Hotchner opened the door, with her mother close behind with her go bag, Harper couldn't help but smile.

"Well seems like I don't need to come convincing anyone that they're needed" Harper says relieved.

"Harper, is that why you came?" Emily asks.

"I came because Penelope told me about the two of you and how you were both putting in to leave the team. I was going to talk you both into going on at least one more case but seems like you are both are ahead of me" Harper says.

"You know you should be a profiler right?" Hotch asks with a smile.

"Nope, I'll leave that to you guys. Spencer said the team isn't right without either of you being there and Gideon isn't showing up any time soon if I had to guess. Then Strauss is making it all worse" Harper says.

"Well we better get going if we're going to help" Emily says closing and locking her apartment door behind her.

Hotch and Emily start to head off, "Wait" Harper says.

"What is it?" Emily asks.

"I know Gideon probably isn't coming and you both have probably realized this but Spencer still has hope that he will. Just keep an eye on him for me, he's already worried enough about Gideon, I don't need him doing something stupid by deciding to put himself in danger" Harper says.

"I won't let him. I would like one of these days to have grandkids" Emily says teasing.

"And you might...in like a hundred years" Harper says blushing.

"We need to get going, the plane's waiting for us" Hotch says to Emily.

"Right, I'll get the car" Emily says and walks off winking at her daughter. Harper rolls her eyes playfully at her mother as she leaves.

Hotch waits a moment, until Emily is out of earshot.

"You don't think Gideon is coming back, why?" Hotch asks.

"I can only guess" Harper says shrugging.

"No, I think your right but why do you say it? When half my team doesn't even realize it" Hotch asks.

"Gideon lost the love of his life, Aaron. I can only image how he felt and he seemed crushed when he came to visit her in the morgue." Harper says.

"You sound sure he isn't returning though" Hotch says.

"I guess you can say I picked up a thing or two from the BAU" Harper says with a smile.

"What do you mean?" Hotch asks as they keep walking.

"I mean Spencer and I aren't a normal couple and I don't want us to be. I do, however, have the fears that everyone on the BAU has. I'm afraid to lose my family, especially Spencer and my mom. I'd probably quit my job and travel to gain my footing again" Harper says.

"You know Reid is lucky to have you. He always trying to communicate with people, he doesn't have to do that with you" Hotch says.

"I could say the same for myself" Harper says. Emily pulls the SUV around.

"I'll keep an eye on him but he will need you most in the end" Hotch says.

"I'll always be there for him" Harper says as Hotch walks over to the SUV and opens the door, getting in. Harper waves them off and sighs. She prayed she was wrong about Gideon but from her knowing the team of profilers, she prepared for the worst.

* * *

After finding the killer, Harper received a call once the team's case was over. Which is when she learned her mother had been hurt but nothing to serious. She was just glad to hear that neither Hotch or her mother was in fact leaving the team. Once the team got off the plane Harper fusses over her mom but Emily tells her she fine and quickly heads home to rest.

"Harper, will you come with me to see if Gideon is at his cabin?" Spencer asks.

"Of course" Harper says.

She can't help but be worried on what they would find, Gideon had lost one of the loves of his life only months before and he'd forced himself back into work. Harper knew it wouldn't end well but she wanted to be there for Spencer more than anything.

They drove to Gideon's cabin in Spencer's personal car, "Why don't you hang out here and I'll go in" Spencer turns to her.

"No, I'm coming in with you" Harper says.

They both exit the car and close their doors. Making their approach to the cabin, all the lights are out and no cars are in the driveway besides the on they pulled up in.

Spencer knocks on the door, "Gideon?" he asks and pauses, he looks back at Harper before trying the door. It opens with no problem, Spencer pulls out a flashlight and shines it over the cabin before finding a lamp and turning it on. Harper looks over and sees something on the table.

"Spencer" Harper says pointing to the table where lay Gideon's badge, gun and envelope with Spencer's name on it.

Spencer comes over to the table and sits down, looking for a moment at the letter and other things on the table. Harper stands behind her and places her hands on his shoulders and gives a light squeeze. Spencer places a hand on one of hers, and then removes his hand and goes to open the letter.

Spencer begins to read and Harper waits patiently knowing that this would be hard on him. Spencer put the letter down and then handed it to Harper in perfect silence. Harper took the pages that looked like they had come from Gideon's notebook he carried with him. She quickly read through the letter:

"I knew it would be you who would came to the cabin to check on me. You must be frightened; I apologize for that. I never meant to cause you any pain. And i also never envisioned writing this letter. I've searched for a satisfactory explanation for what I'm doing. All I've come up with is: A profiler needs to have solid footing, and I don't think I do anymore. The world confuses me. The cruelty, indifference...the tragedy...(entire letter was way to long)...I said at the beginning of this letter that I knew that it would be you to come up here. I'm so sorry the explanation couldn't be better, and I'm so sorry it doesn't make more sense. but I've already told you...I just don't understand any of it any more. I'm sorry."

Harper honestly didn't know what to do once she finished reading. Spencer had seen Gideon as a father figure and could only imagine what this made him feel. She placed the letter on the table as she noticed Spencer staring at the gun and badge in front of him.

"Spencer" Harper said in a whispered tone, kneeling next to the chair he sat in. "Look at me" she says.

Spencer just stared for what seemed like an eternity before he finally look at Harper. She could see the unshed tears in his eyes and knew it was much worse than she realized.

"This doesn't change how he feels about you Spencer. Don't you for once second think that. He knew out of everyone on the team, you'd come looking first, or he'd never have left that letter. And just because he left that letter, doesn't mean he didn't care about you" Harper says.

Spencer takes a moment and then motions for Harper to stand, which she does. Spencer pushes away from the table and then stands up himself. Looking back down at the table and then to the letter, he turns and faces Harper. She waits patiently for him to do or say something, getting more worried by the minute of his silence. The moment he turns to face her, he wraps her in a hug and begins to cry softly, leaning his head on her shoulder. Spencer stood nearly a head taller than her, she rubbed small circles on his back, held him and let him cry all he needed.

Once he calmed down enough, Spencer pulled back from Harper, "Thank you for being here" he says in a horse voice.

"I wouldn't be anywhere else Spencer" Harper says wiping some stray tears away.

"You know, my father did the same thing when I was growing up. Left me a letter after he left my mom and I" he says looking sad at the memory.

"Look at me. Gideon couldn't face you because you meant so much to him. Your father, I can't speak for, but he may have felt the same or just walked out but I do know that they both cared for you" Harper says.

"I feel like anyone I get close to in my life, just leaves a note and vanishes" Spencer says looking down. Harper puts her hand under his chin and makes him look at her.

"If I ever do something like that to you, I better be dead or dying. Spencer, I'm never going to leave you willingly. I love you and I sure don't love easily. You are the first guy who I've known that makes me feel like I'm the only person that matters. Whenever I'm with you I feel like you compete me. Don't ever say you aren't worth sticking around for because I know for a fact you are" Harper says.

Spencer smiles at her and gives her a hug.

"Let's go home" Harper says.


	11. Moving Towards the Future

**February 2008**

A few months after Gideon had left, the team had finally adjusted to life without him, though it wasn't an easy process. It was especially hard on Spencer, which Emily had commented to Harper that he was questioning the letter that Gideon had left him.

Harper needed to talk to Aaron Hotchner and maybe see if he'd step in for Gideon and be the father figure that desperately Spencer needed. Though Harper didn't want to meddle when it came to her boyfriend's life, so she'd wait and see what Hotch did first and then intervene if need be.

Harper told her mother and the rest of the team what had transpired at the cabin and Harper agreed with Emily that Spencer needed to look closer at the letter's meaning. They'd been in Oregon for only a few days before and once they returned Harper finally had time to talk with Spencer.

"I know you're still having trouble with the fact that Gideon is gone" Harper says placing her fork down while they were having dinner at his place.

She knew now might not be the best time to bring it up but she had to do something. Spencer was allowing himself to pull back from his life, which caused some his PTSD symptoms to appear more often. This is what Harper had feared the most, for his health and well-being.

"I'm trying to understand it all but yeah I'm struggling" Spencer says sighing.

"It's alright. You are allowed to not know everything" Harper says getting up after she was finished eating and cleared her dishes, Spencer not too far behind her.

"Yeah but I don't want everyone worrying, especially not more than usual" he says placing his dishes in the sink. Harper stood next to him and place a hand on his shoulder, Spencer turned and faced her.

"We're allowed to worry Spencer, we all love you. Especially me" Harper says leaning up and kisses Spencer. When suddenly the buzzing noise of her phone could be heard going off.

Harper sighs, "I hate that thing sometimes" she mutters letting go of Spencer reluctantly and walking over to where her purse sat on the counter.

"Who texted you?" Spencer asks continuing to clean off the table.

"Lily, she only texts me when the morgue gets to busy or she needs my help with something on a case. Though I swear just in general my phone goes off at the worst times" she says, as Harper pulls out the small black phone and looks at what the message says.

"Interesting" Harper comments to herself.

"What is it?" Spencer asks.

"I don't know, Lily said to pack my bags" Harper says.

"What's that mean?" he asks. "

"I don't know. I'll have to call and see what's going on" Harper says and pulling up Lily's number and calling her. Spencer finishes cleaning up in the kitchen and then come over and wraps his arms around Harper as she finishes up her phone call.

"I guess I'm going out of town for a week" Harper says looking up at Spencer.

"Why would you be going out of town?" Spencer asks.

"When I agreed to work here, I said I'd assist other branches of the Bureau for teaching or if any particular branch was in desperate need for help. For example, anything from an extremely hard cases to teaching the new recruits a class in how to deal with a body on the scene. Most of the time we just usually do consultations over the phone though" Harper says explaining everything.

"I guess that doesn't happen often" Spencer says.

"Not really but I was told it might become more of a common part of my job, especially if they start recruiting for it. And since I'm on the younger side, they wanted me to do it. So I guess I better head home then" Harper says sighing, she knew that this meant putting off a few things at home and knew that it meant she wouldn't see Spencer for a while. Walking out of Spencer's arms, Harper started to grab a few of her things and double checking how much time she had.

"Want me to drive you?" Spencer asks.

Harper paused, thinking, "No, you have work early and the subway is still running. I'll be good" Harper says grabbing her jacket and purse. Knowing that his Valentine's present was very visible on her kitchen counter.

"You sure?" Spencer asks worried.

"Yes. Maybe when I get back we could spend more time together and have a semi normal Valentine's dinner?" Harper asks.

"When have we been normal?" Spencer asks jokingly.

"Never but I did want to talk about a few things too" Harper says trying to make it sound casual.

"Like what?" Spencer asks walking over to the door with her.

"Gideon and a few other things but I want to have time to discuss them with you, in person. Not over the phone" Harper says.

"Alright but still I could drive you home" Spencer says.

"Spencer, I'll be fine I swear. I'll call you when I'm home and let you know when they've told me where I'm headed. I love you" she says.

"I love you too" Spencer says.

Harper finishes grabbing her stuff and gives Spencer a kiss goodbye before heading out. Harper texts Lily from the train and learns that she's headed to Denver to help teach a few new FBI agents since the recruitment chief up there wanted them to all know some basic medical knowledge for when they are in the field.

Since Harper had signed up for the FBI and was one of the youngest MEs in the Bureau that meant she'd be going around the country to help teach a few classes every now and then.

Though Harper had wondered why they didn't just have the ME there do so but it wasn't her job to question it. After talking to Lily more, she was told that the ME was extremely busy with a case and her name had come up in discussion on who they could have come teach the new recruits.

She quickly packed at home and sent Spencer and her mom a text saying she'd call when she got to her destination. She left later that night and after landing when straight to her hotel to check in.

Once she figured out the FBI was going to be driving her to the building every day for the teaching sections, she unpacked. She wanted to call Spencer but taking a moment she remembered the time difference and it was 1 am in D.C. right now. Harper took a shower and got ready for bed, it wasn't until 1 am local time when she fell asleep.

For the next week Harper was focused on teaching class after class of new FBI recruits, showing them how to identify certain key markers on the body to help them in the field. She couldn't help but feel bad for the ones who got sick from the smell or even the sight but Harper also felt like it was karma.

Valentine's was fast approaching and the reason she saw the karma in it was many of the male recruits thought they could ask her out after they puked their guts out in the session. After turning down yet another advance by one of the new recruits, she was glad she could honestly say she had a boyfriend back in D.C., and especially one that appreciated her choice in profession. She'd called Spencer every night, he always made time to talk to her even if it was only for a few minutes or if he was on a case.

She'd also called her mother one night to see how Spencer was doing, now thinking back on their conversation, she really hoped that what her mother said was true.

"So have you asked him?" Emily asks.

"No, I wanted to ask him on Valentine's Day, as a sort of present on top of what I actually got him" Harper says sitting on the bed in her hotel room.

"I know he'd say yes if you asked him to move in together any other day of the year" Emily says.

"I'm sure he would but I wanted to be special, I've never really has a Valentine and neither has Spencer. We've talked everything over before, so I know for sure mom" Harper says.

"Of course but I can tell you something that might help" Emily says.

"What?" she asks moving a few things around.

"I overheard Spencer talking to Morgan and I think he's going to ask you the same thing" Emily says.

"Are you sure? Or did you just hear Derek making fun of Spencer because we haven't moved in together?" Harper asks.

"I swear, he was asking Morgan for tips" Emily says.

"That means as soon as I get back I've got to make sure I talk to him" Harper says laughing at the thought of Spencer asking Morgan for dating tips.

"Yes. Next thing you know there will be wedding bells" Emily says excited.

"That's not going to happen anytime soon, we haven't even talked about that kind of stuff in detail. All we've said is that we could see us getting married and dropped the subject" Harper says.

"Well you should because you two are perfect for each other" Emily says.

"Yeah I'll get right on that mom, is that before or after I can actually move in with the guy I love?" Harper was waiting for a response when her phone beeped at her.

"Oh I've got another call mom, from work. Can I call you back?" Harper asks.

"Sure. Stay safe Harper. You and Spencer will be fine" Emily says.

"Thanks mom. Bye" Harper says and answers the other line on her phone.

After getting off the phone with the director of the program, she felt exhausted. She knew that she should have called her mom back but she looked at the clock and it was late both here and there.

So instead she turned on the TV but she still had a hard time falling asleep, because all she could think about was what Emily had said to her. Harper knew no matter what she wanted she'd have to talk to Spencer before they moved any further in their relationship.

Yet telling these new FBI recruits she was in a relationship didn't stop many of them from still trying to get her number over and over. She couldn't wait to get away from all the crazy hormonal guys.

Yes, Harper was only 22 but with an IQ of 177 she acted more mature than most people her age or even those older than herself. Plus she didn't like these type of guys and many of the recruits were way older than her.

To be fair she was dating someone 4 years older than herself, but she didn't mind Spencer, in fact she loved him a great deal. He wasn't anything like these guys, he too was more mature and smarter than most. Harper felt like she could relate to him more because of it and what they've already shared together. Spencer also had his moments where he wasn't the best relationship wise but neither was she.

He was kind and liked to surprise her. For example, after hearing about all the guys asking her out, he sent her flowers. These jock types were all complete morons and thought their looks could make her swoon. After 6 hours of being surrounded by them, Harper finally arrived back to her room when she picked up her cell and dialed the one guy that didn't want to make her feel like a prize.

"Dr. Reid" the man on the phone answered.

"Hi Spence" Harper says breathing a sigh of relief at hearing his voice. While taking off her shoes, she held the phone close.

"Harper, you done with teaching for the day?" Spencer asks.

"Yes, for now, I've got 3 more classes tomorrow and then I'm coming home. I hope" Harper says sitting on the bed.

"They're still trying to get you to go out with them I take it?" he asks, though he didn't let on, Harper could tell he was upset.

"Yes. I swear if I have rejected every single guy who has taken this course, but I just can't wait to get home and see you" Harper says getting off the bed and getting her pajamas out.

"Well I'm not actually at home right now but if it helps, I'm in Denver" Spencer says.

"Really, you're in Denver right now? What kind of case did you catch?" Harper asks getting out of her formal wear and into the pair of pjs that she had stolen from Spencer's closet ages ago.

"Apparently some home invasions have gone wrong and they've killed 3 families" Spencer says.

"I've heard about it on the news. That's why they wanted me to teach the courses, since the ME and their forensic offices were busy with the 2nd family. I heard they had caught another one" Harper says.

"Can you give us any insight?" Spencer asks.

"I didn't get a look at anything but the ME said that it was pretty strange for how the children died" Harper says.

"Yeah we saw that in the report" Spencer says.

"Where are you and the team staying? I'll try to help out as best I can" Harper says.

"I'm not sure, we just landed and are headed to the station" Spencer says when Harper heard a knock at the door.

"Hang on Spencer, someone's at my door" Harper says.

"No problem" Spencer says. Harper puts down the phone on the bed, and walks over to the door, looking through the peep hole she sees the tall man with sandy brown hair that she was just talking to on the phone. Harper unlocked the latch on the door and opened it.

"What are you doing here?" Harper asked looking at the man standing in front of her.

"Well everyone suggested I come visit. He and the rest of the team were noticing I was getting distracted and looking at my phone too much." Spencer says. Harper pulls him into the room and hugs him.

"I've missed you" Harper says. Spencer wraps his arms around her, "I'm missed you too Harper" he says and kisses her. Harper leans more into the kiss when she hears another knock at the door.

Pulling away, "I wonder who that is" she says.

"That would be the rest of the team since they were out in the hall with me" Spencer says.

"What?" Harper asks.

"Yeah" Spencer says. Harper starts blushing.

"Derek and my mom are never going to let me live this down" Harper says. Spencer smiles at her and opens the door for the rest of the team.

"I'm so sorry" Harper says hugging each member of the team.

"We'll at least we know you've only got eyes for pretty boy here" Morgan says.

"I think it's sweet" JJ says.

"You're just jealous Morgan that a girl doesn't do that with you" Emily says. Everyone laughs when Spencer finally notices something.

"Are you wearing my pajamas?" he asks Harper.

Harper looks down, "Yes. I may have stolen them from your closet" Harper says.

"Why?" Spencer asks.

"She wanted something of yours to have during her trip" Emily speaks up when she notices her daughter's blush.

"Why would you need something of mine?" Spencer asks.

"I love you Spencer. I didn't know how long I'd be gone plus I'm really grateful for them because of all the guys who won't stop bugging me" Harper says frustrated. The team awes, Hotch smiles and Spencer stands there in shock.

"Still the center of attention?" Emily asks.

Harper nods before returning her attention to Spencer, "Plus I usually do this when you're out on cases too" Harper says.

"You two are so cute" Emily says wrapping her arms around her daughter and Spencer.

"Ok team. Let's leave Harper alone and get to sleep ourselves we've got a busy case to work tomorrow" Hotch says. Hotch hands Emily and JJ and room key and he hands one to Morgan.

"Reid, I thought you might like staying elsewhere" Hotch says. Since he couldn't actually allow Spencer to stay in Harper's room through FBI channels.

"Thanks Hotch" Spencer says brightening up.

"Don't be late in the morning" Hotch says as all the team members leave the room to head to be. Harper locks the door and smiles over at Spencer who is currently sitting on the bed.

"Maybe I can persuade Aaron to let me borrow you tomorrow when you aren't busy" Harper says.

"Why?" Spencer asks.

"I can show all those recruits that you exist and what a real FBI agent looks like" Harper says laying down on the bed next to where Spencer is sitting, placing her hand over his.

"I'll ask him and see" Spencer says looking down at Harper.

After a few moments of silence, she sits up and looks dead ahead, "Spencer I was going to wait until Valentine's Day but I wanted to talk about something with you. Can we do that now?" Harper asks, turning to face him.

Spencer looks over at her, slightly worried on what she might say, "Yes" he says.

"We've known each other for less than a year and have been only dating for around 10 months since we've known each other." Harper pauses, quickly adding, "Don't think I'm breaking up with you" Harper says when she sees the look on his face.

Spencer relaxes, "Ok continue" he says grabbing her hand.

"I know some people would say were moving too fast in our relationship but I think if they knew us at all that this much progress for such a short amount of time would be amazing. Especially with everything thing the two of have been through in this last year." Harper says taking a moment to pause again.

"I want to talk about our future. I don't want this to distract you or anything but if you need time to think about it then please take it but Spencer, I want us to move in together" Harper says.

Spencer nods, "Yes. I want the same thing" he says.

Harper wraps her arms around him, "You mean that?" she asks.

"Yes I do. 100% I want to move in with you too" he says smiling at her.

Harper relaxes, "I was worried on what you might say, nut I'm glad you want to move in together" Harper says.

"I was actually going to ask you when I had the chance but you beat me to it" Spencer says.

"Like I said I was going to wait until the 14th but my mom said she overheard you talking to Morgan" Harper says.

"So you knew?" Spencer asks concerned.

"Kind of but when she told me about that I had already planned on asking you on Valentine's Day but I couldn't wait once I knew you wanted to ask me too" Harper says.

"Ah so that's why you wanted to talk in person" Spencer says.

"Yes and no, I also want to talk about a few other things but those can wait a little while longer. I'm just glad you said yes" Harper says.

"Me too" Spencer says.

* * *

The next morning, Spencer gets up early and goes off to work and Harper heads out to teach her classes. Harper figured by the time her 3rd class started, Spencer wouldn't have time to join her today because they were busy working on the case. Harper got through her classes as quickly as she could and told the new recruits good luck and she wouldn't be available to talk after her final class finished.

Once she finished her 3rd class, she notified the FBI driver that she was going to go the station instead of the hotel. As she waited for the driver, she cleaned the room she'd been using, when she heard the door open. One of the male students had come in and scanned the room until his eyes landed on her. She knew exactly when was coming and prayed her driver hurried.

"Ms. Prentiss" the man said, all authoritative, as if he were a big shot in the FBI already.

"It's Dr. Prentiss" Harper says hoping her tone would steer the man away but he only came closer.

"Sorry, my bad. I was wondering if you wanted to get a bite to eat with me" the man says leaning against the desk she stood behind.

"No. Like I have told you and everyone before. I have a boyfriend" Harper says grabbing some of her materials and placing them in her bag.

"Come on, one bite to eat won't hurt anybody" he says.

Harper looked at him, "I'm going to ask you to leave for the last time" Harper states, she moved around the desk and towards the door when the man made no attempt to move. That's when the man decided to grab her shoulder.

"Hey, I'm talking to you" he says angry.

Harper turned and looked at the man, "Get your hand off me" Harper says.

"I just wanted to talk to you" he says with anger still in his voice.

Harper looked him dead in the eye, "Either remove your hand or I will" Harper says.

"Oh because a girl like you could hurt a guy like me" he says laughing, only grabbing her shoulder harder. Harper grabbed the man's hand and twists it enough that a pop could be heard echoing the room, she knew immediately that she had dislocated his shoulder.

The man began crying out in pain and cursing at her, "You bitch! I'm going to kill you" he says. Harper got ready for an attack as the man tried to stand through the pain when out of nowhere, Morgan walks past her and puts the guy flat on his back.

"Yeah buddy, try and see what happens" Morgan says. The man instantly stilled.

"Derek, when did you get here?" Harper asks as her calm she had only a moment ago begins to fade.

"About 10 minutes ago, when this punk decided he was going to ask you out. Are you ok?" Morgan asks Harper as she sits down.

"Yeah sorry. Kind of had a moment there, it reminded me of Hank" she says, her hands visibly shaking. Morgan puts the guy in cuffs and calls someone to come pick the guy up.

He walks over and kneels down in front of Harper, "Look at me mini Prentiss" Morgan says. Harper looks at him trying to breathe normally, knowing most of the blood had drained from her face.

"You did great. If you'd have been alone, you could have taken him down no problem" he says. Harper nods and takes a steadying breathe, the locals come in and arrest the guy but load him in the ambulance to get his arm checked out. Harper and Morgan give a statement to the officer in charge.

"I guess they sent you to pick me up?" Harper asks laughing.

"Yeah but they're going to be worried since its taking so long" Morgan says looking at his phone and seeing a few messages from Spencer and Emily and a missed call from Penelope.

"Let's go. I'll explain to everyone when we get there" Harper says.

"Good idea" Morgan says.

Harper gets out of the car at the station and waits for Morgan to get out. When she looks over and sees the guy who tried to assault her walking into the station cuffed and his arm in a sling.

"This should be a fun time" Harper says as Morgan sees what she's looking at. The two of them walk into the station and the moment they do, the man from earlier sees Harper and starts yelling at her. She just ignores it as she follows Morgan to where the rest of the team is.

"What was that about?" JJ asks looking past the two towards the still shouting man.

"Ah Harper may have gotten him booted from the Bureau" Morgan says.

"What?" Emily asks shocked.

"Yeah, I was cleaning up after the class, just me, when he came in. He asked me out for 3rd or 4th time and I again told him no. He grabbed my shoulder and I told him to let go. He got mad that I wouldn't go out will him so I told if he didn't let go I'd make him. He didn't let go, so I dislocated his shoulder" Harper says sitting down.

"She was awesome. You should have seen it" Morgan says.

"Are you ok?" Hotch asks looking towards Harper, who is just slightly pale.

"Yeah, I got a little shaken up afterwards but I've managed to calm down" Harper says.

"Why is he being arrested though?" JJ asks.

"Assault mainly" Harper says.

"What?!" Emily asks jumping up.

"I took care of him before he got off the ground but he did threaten, very loudly, that he was going to kill Harper" Morgan says. Emily came over to her daughter and hugged her. Harper winced as her mom accidentally touched her shoulder.

"What's wrong?" JJ asks.

"Just where he grabbed me, it's starting to bruise" Harper says.

"Morgan grab the detective that took your statement and we'll have him photograph the bruise. I'll make sure that Agent Strauss knows" Hotch says.

"Thanks guys but I just need to tell Spencer" Harper says. Not moments later, Spencer come walking into the room and everyone stares at him.

"What?" Spencer asks.

"Speak his name and he shall appear" Emily says.

"Where you guys talking about me?" he asks sitting down with a cup of coffee.

"Yes, your girlfriend is awesome and shouldn't be messed with" Morgan says with pride as he walks from the room.

"Well I knew that but why exactly?" Spencer asks.

"She took down one of the guys who was hitting on her" JJ says smiling.

"When?" he asks looking over at Harper, where Emily still was next to her.

"They're making it sound better than it was. I had a guy come in as I was about to get ready to leave my class and he wouldn't leave me alone. Put his hand on my shoulder and I told him to let go. He didn't so I dislocated his shoulder" Harper says repeating the story once again.

Spencer stared at her, concern washed over his face but he smiled, "Are you ok though?" he asks coming over and sitting next to her.

"Yeah I'll be fine. All I have is a bruise. I just want to help if I can with this case before I'm shipped home" Harper says looking mainly to Hotch for that last part.

"We'll see. I've still got to call Strauss about this incident but I'll ask her if you can stay and assist" Hotch says. Harper nods and takes hold of Spencer's hand for comfort.

Morgan comes back in with the detective, "Let's get your picture done" Morgan says trying to make the situation better.

Harper stands up and Spencer starts to as well, "I'll be fine Spencer, you've got work. I'll be right back" Harper says and kisses him on the cheek. She goes with the detective and they get the picture of the bruise taking shape on her shoulder in the form of a hand print.

* * *

The day turned into night and the entire teams knows that some unknowing family would have their last night together. Though that wasn't what sleep harder for Harper. Trying to not wake Spencer, she got out of bed and went to the balcony. Once she knew Spencer wasn't awake, she closed the door behind her. She leaned against the railing, thinking about earlier when she took down the guy.

She was told by Hotch that she could assist on the case though only because Strauss had okay'd it. Knowing that any insight she could give them would help their case, the reason Hotch trusted her opinion so much was because she was the daughter of a profiler and dating one, plus her medical knowledge wouldn't hurt either.

She tried calm down but her mind kept wondering back to earlier that day. She couldn't understand people who wanted something so badly that they would make things worse for themselves. Then again she hadn't known why Hank wanted her dead either but it was just something she'd have to learn to accept.

To take her mind off making comparisons with Hank, she started thinking about other things. Like how she had noticed that Hotch had done exactly what she had thought he'd do. He had stepped in for Spencer as a father figure. She saw the two men talking over in the corner and it seemed like Hotch was giving Spencer some advice.

It warmed her heart to see that he had a father figure in his life, Harper knew all too well what it felt like not to have one, just like Spencer did. In the midst of her thoughts, two warm arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her back slightly, resting against his chest.

"What are you doing up?" Spencer asks half asleep.

"Thinking" Harper says.

"I know, I could hear you from the bed" Spencer says in a teasing tone, until he sensed her mood.

"You're still thinking about yesterday" He says. She paused, no use in keeping it from him, Harper thought.

"Yes. When everything was over and Morgan stepped in. I had this awful reminder of what Hank had done to me, not only physically but how he worked his way into my life as my friend" Harper says shaking slightly.

"Harper I know you can take care of yourself. You've told me about the judo classes you took growing up, remember?" Spencer asks.

"I know but since Hank it's like that's all gone out the window" Harper says.

"It's alright. Come on, let's head back inside. If you stay out here any longer, you're going to catch a cold" Spencer says. Harper nods and sighs. They both walk back into the hotel room and Spencer brings Harper over to the bed, pulling her onto his lap.

"I'm here when you want to talk about it" Spencer says leaning his head on top of hers.

"I'm just scared Spencer. I shouldn't be but I am. Hank is dead but I think about all the people you and your team face and then all of those who are never caught and think at someone who looks like an everyday person like that guy yesterday then..." Harper takes a deep breathe.

"It's going to be alright. I promise" Spencer says.

Harper nods, "I'm glad you are here. You always make things easier" she says.

"Me too. Let's get some sleep" Spencer says. Harper lays down, Spencer keeps an arm around her causing her to relax before falling into a deep sleep.

That night however, another family was indeed murdered. Only this one left something the others hadn't. Harper and Spencer came into the station that morning with JJ and her mom when Hotch came in.

"We had another murder, they're sending EMS" Hotch says.

"Wait there's a survivor?" JJ asks shocked.

"Yes, JJ, Emily, and Harper I want you to go to the hospital. Try and get any information you can on her status" Hotch says. Harper grabs her bag and walks over to the elevator with her mom and JJ.

"Morgan and Reid, we're going to the crime scene and seeing if we establish anything about the UNSUBs" Hotch says. The entire team got to their respective locations and waited for any updates from the others.

When they arrived at the hospital, Harper gets everything she can on the girl's status and the investigation goes from there. Once the girl is awake, Harper came in the room to talk to her, her mom and JJ weren't getting very far but Harper hoped she might.

"Hi, can I come in?" Harper asks.

"Won't you just come in anyway?" the girl stares over at Harper.

"No, if you don't want me to then I won't" Harper says.

The girl, shocked by Harper's response, nodded, "Yes you can come in" she says.

Harper walks in the room and walks over to the chair, "May I?" she points to the chair. The girl only nods.

"My name is Harper. You've already talked to my mom, Emily" Harper says.

The girl looked her over and nodded, "She was nice" she says.

"Though you look to old to be her daughter" she says.

Harper smiles, "My mom was about your age when she had me" she says.

The girl seemed shocked, "Don't worry it comes as a surprise to most the people I tell" Harper says. The girl looks down, Harper continues to talk to the girl and gets her to open up a little more. Harper and she are talking when Emily and JJ come over.

"Ok, they have to ask some questions and they are going to be hard but try your best. They're no wrong answers. I'm going to get you something to snack on" Harper says standing up from the chair.

"Will you come back?" the girl asks grabbing her hand.

"Of course" Harper says. Emily pats Harper on the shoulder and heads to the vending machine when a few moments later JJ comes out.

"How do you think she is?" JJ asks Harper.

"I think she'll have some emotional trauma, she'll keep asking if the or could have questions which is basic survivor's guilt. After some time passes and she's older, she'll heal" Harper says sad. JJ nods, continue to talk and Harper heads back to the room where her mom and the girl were.

After the information was released that the girl had survived her family's massacre, she got tons of flowers. Emily expressed to Hotch the desire to adopt the girl but she was able to go with her family. Harper knew her mother would have been a great help to the girl but family is family. That made Harper start to think about having a family one day but that was something she'd have to talk to Spencer about in their discussion in the future.

They found the one of the two men and Harper had panicked when the man had a boy being held captive and at gun point but Hotch was able to talk him down easily but they worked the entire situation out. Until Morgan and Emily had taken the children home and the boy had taken the gun from the donut shop, her mom and Morgan were able to talk him down and resolve everything at the foster home. Everything was wrapped up and the team got on the plane home.

Harper went with them, since she had overstayed in Denver though the section chief was fine with it and appreciated her help in Denver though she didn't give very much in her own opinion. After Harper and Spencer got on the plane, Harper text Penelope that she should meet them at the tarmac.

"So what do you want to do about living arrangements?" Harper asks.

"Well we could either move in together at one of our existing places or we could move somewhere new" Spencer says as the rest of the team chats at the other end of the plane.

"If we pick either of our places, I think it should be yours" Harper says.

"Why?" Spencer asks.

"It has more space than mine plus we are always over there. It only makes sense" Harper says.

"You have a good point" Spencer says.

"Plus my lease is almost up so it would make it easier" Harper says.

"Well then how about this, we move together into my apartment and when my lease is up we can either say there are move somewhere bigger" Spencer says.

"Why would you want to move somewhere bigger?" Harper asks.

"Well I figure, one day we might get married and maybe have kids. If we do that, we might want to look into getting a bigger place or even think about buying a house. Morgan does some property work so maybe we could end up getting a house from him or having him recommend one" Spencer says continuing on after his statement.

"Wait, Spencer, you can see us having kids?" Harper asks slightly shocked that he was the first to say it.

"Yeah. I mean I do love you Harper, and honestly I don't see any other future than one with you" he says blushing.

"I can see that too" Harper says taking his hand across the table.

"Really?" Spencer asks.

"Yeah, I mean not right this minute, we both have our careers and other goals in mind but one day when we're both ready I could see us with kids. I kind of like the idea of you being a dad one day" Harper says.

"You already make great mom material" Spencer says.

"Why do you say that?" Harper asks looking at him.

"The way you handled the girl in the hospital and the kids who were in that foster home. You sat there and talked to them and even got them laughing. You had this instant connection with them and that's when I started to imagine you if we had kids" Spencer says.

Suddenly Morgan yelled from across the plane, "Hey lovebirds get a room" Morgan says. Harper and Spencer look over at the man and Harper rolls her eyes.

"Leave them alone Morgan, they're in love" JJ says smiling at Spencer and Harper.

"I just keep hearing wedding bells" Emily says as the group laughs.

"Are you sure you want to tell this bunch the news?" Harper asks turning back to Spencer from the rest of the BAU team.

"What news?" Hotch asks giving the two of them a questioning look.

"Are there actual wedding bells?" Emily asks.

"No!" Spencer and Harper says at the same time.

"Dang" Emily says sighing.

"What news lovebirds?" Morgan asks.

"No, I'm not saying anything without Penelope being present. If she learns information second hand, she's going to come after me. And I'm here way more than any of you" Harper says.

"Well good news is were landing soon and Harper may have already told Garcia to meet us at the tarmac" Spencer says. Harper laughs as Morgan looks discouraged.

"You'll be fine for not knowing for another 15 minutes" Harper says. The team starts talking about what the news could be, both Morgan and Emily already having an idea of what it is. Harper and Spencer continue talking about a few things here and there about the future, quietly so that the team won't hear them. When the pilot began their decent.


	12. Welcoming a New Agent

I DO NOT OWN CRIMINAL MINDS

* * *

After telling everyone that they were moving in together, they all were very happy for the young couple. Then all the questions started. Not that Harper and Spencer weren't both prepared, it just made a few things more complicated when they were put on the spot.

"So where are you guys going to be living?" Penelope asked, since she was the most excited it seemed.

"I'll be moving into Spencer's apartment for now" Harper says.

"When's this happening?" JJ asks.

"My lease is up at the end of the month so I'll tell them I'm moving out and starting moving my stuff to Spencer's over the next few weeks" Harper says.

"That'll give us both time to get the apartment organized" Spencer says.

"That's great you two" Hotch says, pride in his voice.

"Well it's getting late and I think we all need to hit the hay" Morgan says. Everyone nodding in agreement.

"You two love birds need a ride?" Emily asks.

"I will hurt you mom, I swear" Harper says glaring at her mother. Harper knew that Emily couldn't be happier that she had found Spencer, so the threat wasn't serious.

"I'd like to see you try" Emily says laughing.

"I wouldn't mess with her Prentiss, your daughter did some serious damage to that guy in Denver" Morgan says as the group begins moving towards the vehicles.

"Who do you think she learned it from?" Emily asks.

"Wait, what happened in Denver?" Garcia asks. Morgan begins to go into details about the events that transpired when Harper's phone goes off.

"Who could that be at this hour?" Spencer asks looking at Harper and then at his watch, the time reading 1:24am local time. Harper fishes the phone out of her purse and notices a number that she hasn't seen in a while.

She stiffens, "Give me a minute, I'll meet you in the car" Harper says and walks to the side, answering her phone once she was out of ear shot.

The rest of the team packs up the cars, "Where's Harper?" Emily asks.

"She got a call and said she'd be here in a minute" Spencer says watching his girlfriend speaking on the phone in the distance. Harper took the call and ended it rather quickly, the person calling and her hadn't spoke since she came to D.C.. The information he gave her wasn't something she was prepared to hear.

Once finished, she headed over to the SUV, noticing most of the team had already left, she opened the door to slide in next to Spencer.

"Everything good?" Emily asks.

"Yeah, do you mind taking us to my apartment?" Harper asks, Spencer looking at her to see if she'd talk about the phone call.

"No not a problem" Emily says.

After a few minutes of silence Spencer asked, "Who was on the phone?" looking towards Harper.

"Someone I used to know" Harper says, hoping that neither her boyfriend or mother would ask any further questions.

The two of them shared a long and then both looked at Harper. Emily could tell her daughter didn't want to talk about it and thought it best to leave it alone for the time being. Emily noticed that Spencer had been thinking the same thing and they both dropped the conversation.

Emily drove Spencer and Harper to her daughter's apartment. The three of them talked more on the way home, Emily expressing her happiness for them and asking about other details that Harper and Spencer were going to be working out. Once they arrived, they both said their goodbyes to Emily, Spencer and Harper walked to the apartment and got ready for the weeks ahead.

* * *

 **October 2008**

Over the last few months, Harper had heard nothing the person who had called, so she took that as a good sign. Once settled into the apartment, Harper and Spencer had been deciding what items to keep and what to donate. Spencer got rid of most of his furniture to make room for everything Harper had, her stuff was newer and had more similarities than all his mismatched furniture.

Though Harper had insisted on keeping a few things of his because she liked them, but Spencer couldn't see why. Though she also donated most of her other household items since Spencer had them already. After moving over 20 boxes into Spencer's apartment, Harper and Spencer had taken every chance between work and other obligations to unpack, though it was a slow going process.

After to she had come back from the Denver incident, Strauss had told her that she wouldn't have to teach for a while. Harper was more than fine with that but then it came down to the ex-agent trying to deny what had happened, which hadn't worked in his favor.

Recently the BAU caught a local case of a missing child. However, after spending almost the entire day trying to find the little girl, the BAU team was successful, and once done they had all decided to come back to the office to finish up some paperwork.

As the team came into their bullpen area, they noticed Harper seated at Spencer's desk while she and Penelope spoke. Not showing any signs of having noticed the group walk in, Harper and Garcia kept talking about going shopping for Halloween costumes. When Garcia noticed movement, glancing up, she saw the entire BAU team and noticed especially that Spencer was coming up behind his girlfriend.

Penelope was glad that Spencer had someone that made him happy but also someone that couldn't be more of a perfect match. Penelope could tell that the boy genius was going to try and scare her, Harper had told her about the constant war they had going on right now. Wanting to see her friend's reaction, she said nothing about the team being there.

The rest of the team watched in anticipation, Emily especially, her daughter may be well composed for her age but Emily knew that Harper always acted like a kid when it came to Halloween and even more so at being scared. Emily could see that Spencer also brought the less rational side of her daughter out and that's why she was delighted that they had found one another.

However, since it was getting closer to the end of October, and both Harper and Spencer were very much into Halloween, the team knew about the prank war going on between the two genius' and tried not to get in the cross hairs. Especially because all of the BAU and some of Harper's coworkers, had been roped into helping out every now and then, some had even gotten pranked or scared themselves.

Since October had started, the young couple had kept pranking and scaring each other, within reason not taking anything to far, because they enjoyed the holiday so much. Harper realized someone was behind her when she saw Penelope's gaze go just slightly about her head. Harper smirked at herself, she may not be a profiler but she knew when someone was trying to sneak up on her.

Harper had a few guesses as to who it was but knew almost in an instant that it was Spencer. Before he had the chance to spook her, Harper turned his chair around quickly, startling both Spencer and Penelope.

"Good try Ace" Harper says.

"So close" Spencer says in defeat, "What gave me away?" he asks leaning against his desk.

"Penny did" Harper says looking towards the tech analysis.

"What? I didn't do anything" Penelope says showing her hands in defense.

"Your gaze shifted" Harper says and then looks towards her boyfriend, "Plus I heard you all get off the elevator" she says standing up.

Emily laughed, "You sure you don't want to join the BAU and be a profiler?" Emily asks her daughter from her desk, placing her go bag down.

"Nope, I'll leave that to you guys, they need me down in the morgue most days" Harper says.

"Well if you ever change your mind let me know" Hotch says in a joking tone. Harper gave a laugh this time, Emily spoke up next.

"Whatever you say kiddo" Emily says smiling.

"Why'd you call Spence, Ace?" JJ asks.

"I've been watching a bunch of old gangster/mob movies lately. I used to watch them all the time with my grandfather and the nickname kind of stuck" Harper says pointing towards the man standing in from of her.

"Interesting. We'll were about to go get some drinks if you want to come" JJ says.

"I think I'll let you all celebrate" Harper says yawning in her hand.

"What's wrong?" Spencer asks getting instantly worried.

Harper held up her hands, "I'm fine, just had a long day is all, and yes a drink would be nice but I'm beat" Harper says. That's when Spencer noticed the circles under her eyes, they were getting worse as weeks went by and he didn't know why.

Harper saw the look on his face, "I caught my own case today and it was pretty bad" Harper says.

"I'll take you home" Spencer says.

"Spencer, you go out with your team, I'll be fine. Promise" Harper says. Spencer looks at his fellow BAU members and Hotch gave him a nod.

"No I'll head home with you, plus I'm not much into the bar scene. Though we could pick up food on the the way home and watch another movie" Spencer says. Harper sighs, knowing that she can't get anything passed him.

Harper puts her arm, locking arms with Spencer, "Ok you win Ace" Harper says and kisses him. Spencer turns to grab a few things from his desk and they both head out in order to enjoy an evening together.

Once Harper and Spencer get back to the apartment, they settle down on the couch watching a movie, eating some of the food they'd picked up on the way home. Spencer looks over at Harper, who is leaning against him, eating fried rice from a to go container. Putting his arm around her once he's finished is own food.

"It wasn't just a new case, was it? Are the nightmares still happening?" Spencer asks. Harper tenses. She knew he had figured it out but she hadn't wanted to talk about it.

Harper nods, "Not as frequent but when you're gone, they get worse" Harper says setting the container down on the coffee table.

Spencer nods turning the volume low on the tv, "I still get them too and they get worse when you aren't there with me on cases" Spencer says.

"What does Morgan say about them?" Harper asks, knowing he usually bunked with Derek on cases.

"He understands, tries to calm me down but it isn't the same as when I'm here with you" Spencer says pulling Harper almost completely into his lap.

Harper sighs and nods, "With time they'll get better" Harper says pressing her ear against his chest, hearing his heart beating there.

"I know but it doesn't make the time apart easier" Spencer says. Harper nods, her eyes closing as she settles in Spencer's lap, falling asleep to the sound of his heart beat.

After some time, Spencer notices Harper asleep against him. Carefully turning the TV off, he carries he back into their bedroom and lays her down. Trying to let her go, Harper stops him in her sleep.

"...Don't leave..." Harper mutters in her sleep. Spencer can't help but smile. Turning off the light, he crawls into bed next to Harper and pulls her close into his side. Kissing her on her forehead, he too, drifts off into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

Over the next day or so whispers of a new BAU member coming went around. From what Spencer had been telling her the night before that, David Rossi, was one of the original founding members, like Jason Gideon, returning to the BAU. Harper had heard about him from Spencer and everyone else on the team, he was a legend in their eyes.

She found it nice that the BAU team were finally ready for a new member. Of course Harper could see both the pros and cons but she wouldn't say anything that would upset her friends and family. Many people blamed Agent Rossi for things that were beyond his control but at the same time had started the branch of the FBI that allowed her to meet Spencer.

Harper was walking to Chief Strauss' office to straighten out some paperwork and just before she was going to knock, she heard two voices inside, one was Strauss and the other was unknown male voice. One that she didn't recognized and only until Strauss said the name Dave, did she know that Chief Strauss was talking to David Rossi. Harper knew that Spencer would be excited to meet the legendary man and so would anyone else on the team.

She smiled at the thought and instead of interrupting she took the time to walk towards the BAU bullpen to meet up with Spencer, JJ and Penelope. They all decided to head to lunch and only an hour had passed and Harper stood again on the 6th floor. She stood next to Spencer's desk area and chatted with her mom, noting to Harper that David Rossi and Hotch would be meeting up with the team soon. She looked over towards the offices and saw something that caught her eye. Spencer had just walked up behind Derek with his Frankenstein mask on and a bag full of candy.

Harper couldn't help but giggle as Morgan was so focused on his work that Spencer made him jump when Morgan turned around, Harper could hear him say "I'm going to eat you" in a monstrous voice.

Derek looked annoyed, "Reid" he said annoyed. Emily and Harper could help but laugh. Harper leaned against Spencer's desk.

"Happy All Hallows Eve folks" Spencer says and starts explain the holiday before tossing her mother a fake severed head. Spencer walked over to Harper and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"See that mask right there is why Halloween freaks me out. How do you put up with him Harper?" Derek asks setting him files down.

"I enjoy the holiday just as much as he does so it works out. You're scared of Halloween?" Harper asks looking at the man.

"I didn't say I was scared I said I was creped out. There's a difference there youngster, you should look it up" Derek says.

Harper just rolls her eyes, "What creeps you out about it?" Emily asks.

"I don't like people in masks" Morgan says.

"That's the best thing about Halloween, you can be anyone you want" Spencer says.

"I'm good being me" Morgan says.

"Why should that not surprise me?" Emily asks.

"That's one good thing is to cozy up to a scary flick and a Halloween honey" Morgan says flashing his charming smile. Harper coughs, laughing.

"Gross" Emily says when she notices Spencer watching over towards the doors into the bullpen.

"Guys, he's here" Spencer says. Harper and the others watch as Chief Strauss and David Rossi walk through and over to Hotch's office, Spencer taking off his mask.

Harper pushes off from Spencer's desk, "Well that is my cue to leave. I'll see you guys later if you don't catch anything out of town" Harper says giving Spencer and quick peck on the lips and waving goodbye to Derek, JJ, and her mother. The team watches as Rossi heads into Hotch's office, the door closing behind him.

* * *

After introductions, the team took off towards Dallas to deal with missing woman who both received missing filers with their faces on in. The entire team getting to know David Rossi a little more than just what they heard. Once they wrapped up their case in Dallas, Harper was just finishing her own case file. She had a family of 4 come into the morgue, a mother and her 3 children, the youngest only being 8 months old.

She didn't like to think that there were terrible things that could happen to children but she knew that they happened every day, far worse then what this little one experienced. From the police report Harper had read, the father killed his entire family before trying to turn the gun on himself, when police stopped him just in the nick of time.

Harper had been dealing with the rest of the mother's family to keep them informed, determining cause of death of each member and preparing them as best she could for the funeral home. Harper was exhausted, when this happened one of their newest interns couldn't handle all the death and turned in her resignation.

Harper could understand why, many people see stuff like this on TV but don't know how to deal with it in person, some times she couldn't deal as well as she'd hoped but she tried. So one person down for their team, it took a good amount of over time to finish quickly yet being though enough for her reports. She had really missed Spencer through all of this, he'd been a rock for her from the moment they met.

She just finished typing up her when Spencer sent her a message saying that they had just gotten back to Quantico. She sent him one back quickly, saying she'd probably be a few more hours. Harper wanted to go through the reports to make sure that everything was correct and weren't any mistakes, especially since this case would most likely go to trial.

Then her phone went off again. Spencer was very understanding and said he'd see her at home. Harper sighed and then looked around her office and glanced at the clock, she'd been here nearly 16 hours. That's when she changed her mind and decided to save her work to her flash drive and sent it to herself so she could work on it at home. She messaged her boyfriend back saying she'd come home with him and work on her report after some time with him.

He messaged her asking for her to meet him on the 6th floor where the BAU was stationed. Harper gathered everything she needed and told the person on call she was headed out for the night. Saying her goodbyes, she walked over the the elevator and headed up to the 6th floor. Trying to make herself look slightly less exhausted, she stepped off the elevator once it reached its destination.

She walked through the glass doors into the bullpen area, where Spencer stood waiting at his desk for her. Harper could hear the rest of the team in their briefing room.

"What made you change your mind about coming up?" he asks as Harper walks over to him.

Looking up at him, "I need to reminded myself that I should step away from my work once in a while and enjoy my friends, family, and especially my boyfriend" Harper says taking Spencer's hand. Emily walked out of the briefing room and saw her daughter and Spencer talking. She snuck past them and headed down the hall to the bathroom.

"I'm guessing this was one of those cases that can get to you pretty bad?" Spencer asks taking a shot in the dark.

"Yeah. It was, plus a number of other things that have factored into it all. I'm just glad you're home" Harper says leaning in and kisses Spencer.

While the team was in the briefing room, Rossi looked through the blinds and turned to Hotch confused as to what he saw, "Why is Prentiss kissing Reid? I thought dating coworkers wasn't allowed" Rossi states.

Hotch looks over through the blinds and sees Harper and Spencer, "Well you're both right and wrong" Hotch says with a smile.

"What do you mean?" Rossi asks.

"That's Emily's daughter, Harper. Who's last name is also Prentiss. So yes, Prentiss is kissing Reid but not the Prentiss you've been working with the last few days" Morgan explains. Still slightly confused, Rossi looks back and nods as Emily comes back out from the hallway.

"Harper looks scary like Emily but there are a few differences, beside personality. Harper have wavy hair, while Emily's is straight. Harper had blue almost gray eyes while Emily's are a chocolate color and Emily is about 3 inches taller than Harper" Penelope says. Harper sighs as she sees her mom.

"You'll get used to it" JJ says to Rossi as she sees Harper break away from Spencer.

"We better go join everyone" she says and releases her arms from around Spencer's neck.

Spencer nods, "Now you'll get to meet Rossi" Spencer says as they start walking.

"True. How'd meeting him go for you?" Harper asked, going up the stairs.

"I just keep talking and blurting out random things like usual when I'm nervous" Spencer says.

"Ah that well. To be fair you did would well for you when we first met, I thought it was cute" Harper says smiling up at Spencer.

"Which is the one time it worked out in my favor " Spencer says as he opens the door for Harper, "Milady" Spencer says.

"Why thank you kind sir" Harper says giggling.

As soon as they walk in, Penelope came over to Harper and tugged her away from Spencer and gave her a hug, "You ok?" Penelope asks.

"I'm fine Penny. Thanks for worrying about me" Harper says.

"Why would she be worried?" Emily asks giving her daughter a look.

"Just this last case I was working, I got pretty emotionally invested. One night, Penny came over with ice cream and wine get my mind off it for the night. She's been checking up on me ever since" Harper says. Rossi looked at the girl and saw the differences that Penelope had described to him stand out. He could tell that this girl fit well in the group, but he still couldn't get past how much like Emily she looked or the fact that she was so young looking.

Rossi glanced at Spencer, then again he saw what Spencer Reid could do while they were on this last case. Wondering why the two were so close to one another. Bring him out of his thoughts, Hotch brings Dave over and starts introductions.

"David Rossi, this is Dr. Harper Prentiss, one of the medical examiners here at Quantico" Hotch says.

" _Please to meet you_ " Harper says in Italian.

Rossi was taken aback, " _You speak Italian_?" he asks as most of the room looked at Harper oddly.

" _I was actually born in Rome. My father and his family would have me over every summer so its something that sticks with you. Spencer had mentioned that you had an Italian background_ " Harper says. Emily couldn't help but laugh at all of the faces of the other BAU members.

"Well Harper, you and I need to talk more. I miss speaking the language" Rossi says shaking the girls hand.

"Same here. I'm trying to teach Spencer" Harper says looking at her boyfriend briefly.

"Is that so? And Aaron here says you're the medical examiner?" Rossi asks.

"One of them yes, I've been working here for close to 9 months" Harper says.

"She's actually quiet good at her job. And she'd put many profilers to shame" Hotch says. Spencer leans down and whispers something in Harpers ear, Rossi notices immediately that the girl went red at whatever the young genius had said after she lightly hit him.

"So you and Dr. Reid are dating?" Rossi asks, smiling at the young romance he saw before him.

"Yes, we've been dating for almost a year now" Harper says.

"11 months, 18 days, 7 hours, 23 minutes and give or take a few seconds" Spencer says.

"You are such a dork. You also remember the first thing I said to you too" Harper says, while Hotch and Emily smiled.

Spencer nods, "I'd just walked in the office Harper had been in for and I asked her 'Congratulations on what?' and she replied, 'I have less than a month until I'm done with my residency and I've never taken a day off so it was his way of persuading me to take those days off'" Spencer says.

"Didn't I tell you?" Harper asks.

"How'd you two come to meet?" Dave asks off to the side, though he and the rest of the team didn't miss the change in Harper's demeanor.

Harper hesitates, when Spencer speaks up, "We meet back when Harper was still doing her residency. We were working on a case and she was apart of it. Of course before that case, none of us really knew that Emily had a daughter until she told us the story right before actually meeting Harper" Spencer says.

Spencer squeezed Harper to his side in reassurance and noticed how Harper had relaxed at what he'd said and the small gesture.

"That's a story for another day" Emily says looking at her watch, "I sure we could all use some decent sleep" she continues. Everyone nodded in agreement and headed their separate ways, Rossi wondering exactly what was going to happen with this new team of his.

* * *

Sorry everyone I haven't been posting as much, I've had a hard time trying to figure out a few things for the storyline and trying to finish up my semester with finals and everything. Regardless I hope you all enjoy the chapter and stay tuned for some surprises in the next one!


	13. Good or Bad?

**Hey Everyone! Sorry I haven't posted for a moment, I had to get through finals, graduation, and now more schooling. I know that this chapter has a bunch of recap of the Criminal Minds story but I did add a few things that everyone has been waiting for! I DO NOT OWN CRIMINAL MINDS! Please comment and review on what you think of this latest chapter and if you have anything you want to add! THANK YOU EVERYONE FOR READING! ENJOY!**

* * *

 **April 2009**

It had been over 7 months since David Rossi had rejoined the BAU team. Dave had needed time to adjust like everyone else on the team but the newest addition felt like he belonged. Harper was the first to notice that the fit was working well. She didn't function with the team on a day to day basis, but she could see the chemistry that the team had, just like they had when Gideon was there. The team and she had begun to hang out more, going to dinner or coffee, something that allowed all of them to talk.

Harper knew that it put Spencer's mind at ease that Harper wasn't only communicating with the recently deceased. She had the tendency to take some case to heart, especially recently, and it became a habit of hers to stay at work when Spencer wasn't home. Of course she had her reasons for that and she didn't want to worry her mother or Spencer and the team.

However, the team had their ups and downs for these last few months. A month after Rossi had joined the team, Penelope had been shot by a guy she had gone on a date with. Once she had been called, Harper immediately contacted JJ and asked for her to call the rest of the BAU team as Harper rushed to the hospital. Once she had arrived, Harper used some of her old medical connections to be allowed to monitor Penelope's surgery and know what was going on.

She wanted to make sure that her friend was alright and then be able to tell the BAU team everything she possibly could while Penelope was still in surgery. When Penelope was done and Harper was able to come out of the operating room, she immediately looked for her friends and family. Walking out of the OR in scrubs, she was meet by Spencer, Emily and the rest of the BAU.

She noticed especially that Derek was upset, especially after she went more in detail about Penelope's injuries. As they progressed through their investigations, Harper helped as best she could, though she tried not to get in the way. Especially after everything was over and Garcia was still healing.

Though in January, however, Spencer had watched a person die in front of him, something felt off the last four months. Harper could tell Spencer took the death very hard, worse she felt then he had taken Tobias Hankel's death.

She knew Spencer had hard times and she always tried to help him through but she almost felt that she couldn't help. Which had her making her nights later and later at the morgue. Spencer pulled away from their relationship, worked longer hours, until Harper had enough and spoke her mind.

Spencer, caught off guard, apologized, he explained to Harper that yes the case had affected him but not to the point to pull away from the love of his life. Harper felt relief when she heard this and she too felt as if she should tell Spencer more about what was going on but felt he was safer without knowing. Though she didn't know Spencer's secret plan through all this.

Harper had arrived at work early and slowly she heard from Penelope what was all going on. This morning Rossi had taken off on some personal business, the team was just working on paper work and Spencer and Hotch, who had left the night before, were going to be interrogating a prisoner before his execution and wouldn't be in touch until they were on their way home or at least out of the prison.

Though Haley didn't like this all too well from what JJ had mentioned to her, since the women had called her earlier trying to reach her soon to be ex-husband. Hotch and Haley had been going through a divorce and the entire team felt for Hotch but that couldn't stop it from happening.

Harper often offered to watch Jack for Hotch, trying to help out both him and Haley since she wasn't working as much as the BAU team. Though halfway through the day, the remaining team members joined Rossi to solve a 20 year old case.

* * *

 **A few hours later**

Hotch walked out of the prison ahead of Spencer, "That was good thinking in there" he said to the younger agent.

"You think so?" Spencer asks.

"Yeah, you probably saved us" Hotch says.

"I just wanted to keep him talking long enough for the guards to get there" Spencer says.

"I gathered" Hotch says, noticing the younger man checking his phone as they walked.

"Seeing if Harper called you?" Hotch asks.

"Yeah, I know she's worried about me since the case at the beginning of the year" Spencer says.

"How are things going between you and Harper?" Hotch asks as they walk towards the FBI issued SUV. Spencer hesitated slightly, knowing that Hotch was going through his divorce.

"You don't have to worry about me Reid. I'm getting through the divorce as well as can be expected" the older man says.

Spencer nods, "We're all just worried about you, including Harper. I know it can't be easy. I can't even think of losing Harper even if she's the one deciding" Spencer says.

"It's all right, I'll get through it and maybe it's for the best" Hotch says, pausing, "But never mind that, how are the two of you?" Hotch asks getting into the SUV.

"We're both doing well, everything is working out and were settling more and more into living together" Spencer says.

Hotch smiles at Reid, "Are you planning on proposing any time soon?" Hotch asks.

Spencer blushes and stutters, "No...Maybe...Yeah, I want to but I don't know what all I should do" Spencer says flustered as he buckles in and Hotch starts the car. "I mean I've already asked Emily for her blessing" Spencer says.

*Flashback*

 _Spencer stood out in the hallway in front of Emily's apartment, extremely nervous. Harper was working the late shift in the morgue, so Spencer knew that she wouldn't be back in time to wonder where he had been. He had asked Emily while they were coming back from Philadelphia, if he could talk to her about something important. Emily, of course, had agreed and told him to come over to her place around 8pm. He continued to stand there until finally had got the nerves to knock on the door._

 _Emily could be heard from within yelling, "Just a minute"._

 _Spencer's palms started sweating, he just wanted to get this over with and know her answer. He could have faced down a number of suspects, and nothing could be more nerve racking than what he was about to do. After the case in California with Lindsey, Spencer had a hard time and he knew Harper cared for him, especially when she met him at the airport the day they got back. Her kind smile and loving gazed more than helped Spencer, even if she thought he was distancing himself, she loved him no matter what._

 _Awoken from his thoughts, Emily opened the door with a smile, "Come on in Reid" she said. Spencer walked inside the apartment and tried to relax._

 _Emily could tell Spencer was nervous, "Calm down Reid, why did you want to talk?" Emily asks worried._

 _"_ _Emily, I wanted to ask you something, something important" Spencer says._

 _Emily gestures to the couch for him to sit, Spencer does so._

 _"_ _Ask away" Emily says sitting opposite from him._

 _Spencer cleared his throat and began, "Well, I know Harper and I have been dating just a little less than two years now and we've already moved in together..." Spencer says trailing off._

 _Emily could help but laugh, "You don't have to be formal Reid, just ask" she says having a hunch on what he was going for._

 _Spencer took a deep breath and looked Emily dead in the eye, "Emily, I was wondering if you would give me your blessing on asking Harper to marry me" Spencer says._

 _"_ _No" she says in a monotone voice. Spencer instantly looks deflated._

 _Emily laughs jumps up excited, "I'm kidding. Yes of course! You have my blessing" she says, walking over to Spencer and getting him to stand up, so she can hug him. Spencer smiles and relaxes._

 _Emily suddenly thinks of something, "Wait here" Emily says. She walks quickly out of the room to retrieve something. Coming back only moments later, caring a small blue velvet box._

 _"_ _This ring was Harper's grandmothers, the one my dad proposed to my mom with. She really like the ring as a kid, maybe you can give it to her" Emily says holding out the box. Spencer opens the box, looking down to see a rose gold band with a rose shaped pattern, diamonds and a single ruby stone placed carefully within the settings._

 _"_ _It's beautiful" Spencer says._

 _"_ _You don't have to give it to her but I figured if you don't find anything she might love this" Emily says._

 _"_ _Thank you Emily" Spencer says, hugging the older women again._

 _"_ _Now I'm going to have to stop calling you Reid" Emily says laughing. Spencer couldn't help but find the humor in her statement and laughed along with her._

*End Flashback*

Hotch can't help but smile at the thought, "You are very traditional" Hotch says.

"Well I would have asked her father but Harper really doesn't know where he is, nor have I ever met him. Plus I think I would have been less scared of him then I was of Emily" Spencer says. Hotch can't help but laugh at the younger man's statement, remembering when he had done the same for Haley.

"I'm sure. Do have a ring picked out?" Hotch asks as he begins driving them back to Quantico.

"Maybe? Emily gave me a ring I could use. It's the ring Harper's grandfather used to propose to her grandmother. Though I want to maybe look at some selections to see what I think Harper would like best, I'm just not sure about all this" Spencer says honestly.

"We'll we've got time, if you'd like then we could stop somewhere and look around. You don't have to pick anything out but it'll at least help you figure out what kind of ring you might want to give Harper if you don't give her the ring Emily gave you" Hotch says.

Spencer nods in appreciation, "Sure, if you don't mind of course" Spencer says.

"Not at all" Hotch says, "I know the perfect place we can stop" he continues as they drive on down the road. After 45 minutes on the road, Spencer and Hotch pull up to a small time jewelry store, something that had been there for years.

Hotch and Spencer got out of the SUV, "This is more you and Harper's style I think" Hotch says. The two men walked into the shop, and greeted by an older women. Only two other people stood in the shop, one browsing at some of the necklaces while an older gentleman helped.

"How can I help you two gentlemen today?" the older women asked.

"We're wanting to look at some of your engagement rings" Hotch states.

"Oh wonderful. Who's the lucky guy?" she asks.

Hotch pushes Spencer towards the women, "This is him" he says. Spencer waves.

"Aw, your girlfriend is a lucky one. Especially for you to have such a great father to bring you ring shopping" the older women states and continues as Spencer looks at Hotch and laughs.

"Follow me, we can go over to the ring section" she says going behind the counter, walking past the older man and other customer and ending up on the other side of the store. Hotch and Spencer follow making jokes back and forth about Hotch being called Spencer's dad.

Spencer and Hotch look at a few rings and then has an idea. He asks the older women if they make custom rings.

"Yes we do. It takes a while longer but it shouldn't be an issue. What did you have in mind?" She asks.

Spencer pulls out the ring that Emily had given her, "Is there any way that I could get the stones from this ring into a different wedding band?" he asks. The older women takes the ring, looking at it.

"That shouldn't be a problem" she says after Spencer points out the wedding bands that he would like the stones in. They get everything squared away and Spencer thanks the women for her help.

"We will call you once we get everything done and have you come in to make any changes that you like before we finish" she says.

"Thank you" Spencer says.

"You two have a nice day" she says as Spencer and Hotch leave, when Hotch gets a call from Penelope.

"Yes Garcia, were headed back. We needed to make a stop real quick but we'll be back to the office soon. Have the detective sit in with JJ or in my office. Thank you" Hotch says and looks towards Spencer.

"Guess we need to get back" Hotch says.

"What detective was there?" Spencer asks.

"Not sure but he's asking for me specifically" Hotch says. They both get into the car and head back to Quantico.

While all this was going on with Spencer and Hotch.

* * *

Upstairs on the 6th Floor

The detective waited patiently for Hotch and Spencer to arrive before explaining who he was to Hotch and JJ. His name was Ron Conners, a detective that had worked at the same percent that Hank Torres had before his death. Ron informed the BAU of the possibilities of a copycat killer, one copying Hank Torres exact MO.

Ron, however, provided his innocence to JJ and Hotch, who were both cautious with him. He knew what these people had gone through with Hank and hadn't wanted them to distrust him. Hotch however took the most convincing, he worried about Harper just like a daughter but he knew that this case would be hard on all of the BAU family.

"Have you been in contact with Harper?" Hotch asks sitting at his desk as JJ leaves.

"Yes, once but we hardly spoke" Ron states.

Hotch nods, "Ok let's go present this to the rest of my team" Hotch says standing up as JJ arrives back at the door.

"I've gathered the team in the round room" JJ says to her boss.

"Thank you. And JJ could you talk to Strauss about getting Harper to be temporally assigned to the BAU? We're going to need her on this" Hotch says.

"Sure thing" JJ says and heads off.

Hotch and Ron walk into the round room, "Everyone, let's get started. Dave, were going to have to catch you up" Hotch says and nods to Garcia.

Penelope stands up with her remote and pulls up a picture of Hank Torres and starts, "For the short version. This is Hank Torres, he was a detective in the same unit as the detective Conners. Well he ended up being a serial killer. He stalked his victims for weeks and sent them envelopes full with pictures of them in everyday life" she says pulling up some of the photos. Dave noticed that everyone in the room seemed tense.

"He then kidnapped them for a 24 hour period, stealing their cars, and tortured them before he finally killed them" Garcia looks away from the screen as she pulls up photos of the bodies and crime scenes.

"He then dumped them in their cars to be found by the police the next morning. Torres had 3 victims before he was caught" Penelope says and shows the girls faces on the board. Continuing, "And one potential victim" she said and pulls up Harper's photo.

Dave looks at the team, "This is the case that Harper was involved in?" he asks concerned.

"Yes" Spencer says not looking at the scene.

"What the hell happened?" Rossi asks.

"Harper called me and asked if I could get the BAU to look over a potential case because she thought she was next. She had found another set of photos in her apartment when she called" JJ says walking in.

"Of course we came out especially after everyone learned she was my daughter" Emily says.

"The team went out and we learned that Harper had been taken to the police station by Hank Torres. At the time we were informed that they were friends. We met her there and began our investigation. Something didn't seem right about him, he was always injecting himself into our conversations and made mistakes on key details" Hotch says.

"Ok how'd you get Harper to help?" Rossi asks.

"She made it clear that she wasn't quitting anything so she continued on with her day to day routine. She continued her residency and we placed Hotch, JJ and myself in the hospital with her. She made us seem like new members of the staff or someone who was looking into working at the hospital all while keeping this from Torres" Spencer says remembering the details clearly.

"Until Hank attacked Emily and kidnapped Harper when she had gotten off a 72 hour shift at the hospital. Garcia pull up the photos" Hotch says.

"But sir..." she says.

"It's alright. Harper wouldn't want us to miss something and wouldn't want us to hold any information from Rossi on the details if it meant we could catch this UNSUB" Morgan says. Penelope pulls up photos of when Harper was rescued from Hank, her injuries and the crime scene. Rossi thought how normal the girl he'd met seemed and would have never known she had gone through such a trauma. He also knew that Reid must have been effect by it to, since he wasn't looking at the scene. Penelope removed them.

"However, Hank Torres is dead" Ron says speaking up for the first time.

"But now there is someone copying his work and we think Harper may be his intended target. Some of the signatures are the same. Expect the photos, they are all Harper. By the looks they are the ones that Hank took when he was stalking Harper" Ron says. Penelope pulls up the new photos of 2 new victims and shows a side by side comparison to the original three.

"Why do you say they are after Harper?" Emily asks.

"Besides the photos, each envelope comes with a note stating something about Harper. Wether it be they are going to finish Hank's work or that she should be dead" Ron says as Penelope pulls up the photos of the letters and envelopes.

"Damn" Morgan says.

"Does Harper know about this?" Hotch asks Ron.

"Not that I know of" Ron says.

"Ok. Reid, can you go get Harper? We need to let her know what's going on" Hotch says serious, yet concerned.

"Sure" Spencer says, getting up and leaving the room quickly.

After a moment, "The kid doesn't look good" Rossi says.

"While we were on this case, is when Harper and Spencer really started to get to know each other. Even if it was only for a short time, the two had really hit it off. And after seeing her hurt after Hank had kidnapped her and the trouble she went through after he was dead, wasn't easy for him and still isn't" Morgan says.

"Since then Harper has nightmares about Hank. It especially gets worse when Reid is gone" Penelope says.

"How do you know that baby girl?" Morgan asks looking shocked.

"She tells me about some of them, why do you think she's always tired when you guys get home or has such dark circles under her eyes? She doesn't sleep much, if anything, and its all to try and avoid having the nightmares. She knows she has some form of PTSD about the event but she won't go see anyone about it" Garcia says.

"This isn't going to help or make things better either" Emily says looking at the monitor with the 2 newest victims.

"She's strong Prentiss but we'll figure this out" Morgan says. The team starts to set up a watch schedule that allows Harper to be with someone on the team at all times and discuss a profile.

Harper finally got her report done, though it felt like she was pulling teeth to write anything. Though she knew it was due by the end of the day, which gave her some motivation.

Harper heard a knock on her door, "Come in" Harper says as she begins to compose her email to the agents in charge of the case.

She glances up and halts her typing, "Spencer? Hey, what's wrong?" she asks looking closely at his face.

"Finish what you're doing. We'll talk in a minute" Spencer says and sits on her couch in the corner of her office.

Harper pauses, "Ok" she says and finishes composing her email and sends it. She closes her laptop and stands up and walks over to Spencer.

"Now are you going to tell me what's wrong?" she asks standing in front of Spencer, worried.

Spencer looks up at Harper, full of concern and sorrow, "It's about Hank Torres" Spencer says.

Harper freezes and starts shaking, "He's dead" she says as if telling herself more than Spencer. Spencer stands up and hugs Harper trying to help calm her.

"Take a deep breath" Spencer says as Harper's breathing becomes faster.

Harper nods and tries, "That's why Detective Conners called" Harper asks trying to think straight.

"Yes. Someone is copying Torres' work and you seem to be the main focus" Spencer says.

Harper sits down on the couch, "Sorry I just need a moment" Harper says placing her head in her hands.

"Take your time. Hotch isn't expecting us to be up there right away" he says sitting down next to her. Harper nods and after a few minutes, Harper stands up.

"Ok, let's go" Harper says still kind of shaky.

"You sure?" Spencer asks.

Harper lightly laughs, "No but I don't have much a choice" Harper says. Spencer nods and stands up, following Harper towards the elevator. Spencer pauses at the elevator with Harper, seeing her complexion has paled.

"Harper, no matter what happens, I'm here for you" Spencer says. Harper looks up at the man next to her, he'd changed her life for the better and made her feel special.

She nodded, "I know Spencer, I'm glad you are. I don't know what I'd do without you" she says. Spencer leans down and kisses her on the forehead just as the elevator arrives. Harper smiles at him as they both enter the elevator.


	14. Struggle

**Sorry everyone had to fix the chapter. I'll work on the other one but it may not be posted until later today. Keep an eye out for it!**

Hey everyone. Thanks for being so supportive of this fanfic. I'm going to be wrapping up season 3 here soon, hitting a few key story plots like JJ's pregnancy and such. If you have anything you want to see please PM me and I'll see what I can do! Once again, I DO NOT OWN CRIMINAL MINDS! Please enjoy the next two chapters.

* * *

As Harper sat in the back of the SUV next to Spencer, she couldn't help but feel uneasy. She and Spencer had walked into the round room, where the team discussed the case. Including the part where Hank had tortured her, if she had to guess.

She ran her finger over the fabric that covered her scar on her leg. She knew they had at least discussed her involvement because Rossi asked how she was doing. Dave hadn't been a part of the team when she had first meet the BAU but since had joined, she knew that he cared about her enough to make sure she was alright.

Of course she knew everyone was worried about her, especially Spencer and her mother. Looking over at him as he looked out the window of the moving SUV. He had a mask of worry on his face as he was lost in thought. Not that Harper could blame him, they had both were put through so much because of Hank.

He of all people knew what she had suffered from both during and after Hank had kidnapped her. He would take her phone calls in the middle of the night after the BAU left and she continued her residency to calm her down from a nightmare sometimes.

Thinking back to the round room, once she had entered Penelope had taken down the photos of the newest victims before Harper could get a good look at them. Not that she hadn't appreciated it but she knew that she'd have to look them over soon.

Whether the team liked it or not, especially with seeing how concerned everyone was for her. Penelope also knew about her nightmares, which had become less and less frequent over this past two years but when they did happen Spencer was usually gone on a case and they felt very realistic, which is what made them so terrible.

She looked towards the front seat where Rossi was driving and JJ looking down at a case file. They both cared about her and Harper knew JJ worried about her because she thought of Spencer as a younger brother.

Though Harper and JJ had become great friends over the past two years. Harper never had dreamed she'd be back in the town that held so many bad memories as she saw the welcome sign pass them.

Spencer reached over and grabbed her hand and gave it a light squeeze. Looking over at him, he glanced over at her and gave a small smiled, only then did she notice that she had tensed up. When she saw the sign, she must have gotten tense and Spencer felt it because she felt relief when he had grabbed her hand.

Then JJ received a phone call, "Hey Hotch...sure thing, I'll let everyone know" JJ says and hangs up.

"Hotch says were going to go to the police station for just a few minutes, to let the other detectives know we're in town and then we'll be going to the hotel" she says to everyone in the car.

"Probably a good idea so we don't step on anyone's toes" Rossi says turning to follow the SUV in front of him.

A few minutes later the police car and two FBI SUVs arrived at the police station.

Everyone began getting out but Spencer paused, "What's wrong?" Harper asks while he held the car door slightly open.

"Do you want to go in?" he asks.

"Why wouldn't I?" Harper asks. Spencer paused again, when Rossi chimed in standing with the driver's door open.

"Because you might not want to be reminded of this place, especially since it's where Hank worked" Rossi says. Harper glances from the older man to her boyfriend.

"Bad memories aren't the only ones that this place holds. I'll be ok, promise" Harper says. Spencer nods and holds the door open for her, while Harper gets out.

Rossi meets them on their side of the car, "What good memories do you have here?" the Italian man asks curious, looking at the older building.

"This is where I met the BAU originally. Of course I had heard about everyone from my mom but this is where I got to meet everyone in person" Harper says following behind Spencer as they walked with the rest of the team into the building.

" _Plus this is where I met the love of my life_ " Harper whispers to Rossi in Italian. Emily glanced back from next to Spencer with a smile.

"Ah I see. Those are good memories" he says eyeing the younger agent.

Spencer glances back at the two of them and looks between them trying to figure out what Harper had said. All they did though was smile at him and kept walking. Then the group stopped and Hotch's voice could be heard speaking to someone. Harper glanced around Spencer and saw the Sheriff and Hotch shaking hands.

"Agent Hotchner, pleasure to see you again. Though I wish it wasn't under these circumstances" the Sheriff stated.

"Likewise" Hotch answered. Hotch then proceeded to introduce the team, paying particular attention to Rossi and Garcia since they weren't present for the last case and saving Harper for last.

"You of course remember Harper" Hotch says.

"Of course. Though I didn't know that you all were in contact" the Sheriff says.

"I work at the FBI in Quantico as a medical examiner" Harper says.

"Well it's no wonder, you were the best help we had around here when it came to cases. Well besides Dr. Watsonr" the Sheriff says laughing. Harper remembered her old mentor and made a note that she'd have to pay him a visit.

"We have a room all set up for you and your team Agent Hotchner but I know you all must have had a long day so feel to head over to the hotel" the Sheriff says.

"We will but we wanted to check in and tell you we appreciate being called in" Hotch says.

"Of course. I'll see you all tomorrow" the Sheriff says before turning and walking over to his office.

Ron and Hotch talked about when the team should meet up with him tomorrow and then they both call it a day. The BAU all pile back into their SUVs and make their way to the hotel. After checking in the team members each head to their assigned rooms.

Harper was paired with Spencer, which surprised no one in the group. JJ and Emily would be in the same room next door, while Garcia would be staying in her own room across from Emily and JJ. Hotch, Rossi and Morgan all had their own rooms, Harper found it funny since Spencer and Derek were usually the ones sharing the room.

Derek was directly across the hall from Harper and Spencer, while Dave was on the other side of them. Hotch was placed across the hall from Rossi. Harper realized after she noticed where each room sat why they had been given these specific rooms. As she brought her bag into, she saw the king size bed placed in the middle of the room and a chair at the desk next to the door. Harper placed her bag on the desk and turned to see Spencer and Hotch still talking in the hall.

They whispered back and forth, which Harper could only guess as to why. She opened her bag, reaching in her found everything she needed for a shower and a change of clothes. Her mom and JJ had been nice enough to go to the young couple's apartment and grab a few things for a go bag. Harper noticed it was the last thing she would have thought of in this situation.

After taking a warm shower and getting into some more comfortable clothing, Harper exited the bathroom running a brush through her damp hair. Looking around the hotel room she noticed that Spencer still had left. She walked over to the bed and saw a small note written on the bed side table. Spencer was telling her they he went to go get some food from a place they had passed on the way to the hotel and would be back soon.

Harper then looked at the clock, little did she realize she'd been the shower for over 30 minutes. She was so lost in thought she wondered if Spencer had tried to tell her before he left the note. Sitting down on the bed and placing her brush on the bedside table, she picked up the remote and turned on something to watch. After some debate she finally landed on the news and set the remote down on the bed. She doubted she'd see anything important but it's all she could find.

Before she leaned back against the pillows to settle in, Harper heard a knock at the door. Getting up from the bed, she walked over and hesitated before opening the door, she quickly looked through the peep hole and saw her mom standing there.

Harper opened the door, "Hey mom" Harper said, "What's up?" she asks.

"I wanted to give you these" Emily says holding out something. Harper looked down and saw the FBI logo on some case files, ones that she had seen often since she had begun working at Quantico.

"What are these?" Harper asks.

"These are the files on the two victims from the copycat killer. I know everyone is worried about you but being apart of solving this case might help you. You know what Hank did better than any of us ever did, plus you are a medical examiner. You can go over the ME reports and see if there is anything that doesn't add up" Emily says.

Harper takes the stack of files, "Thanks mom" Harper says.

"You're welcome, you were bound to get them one way or another. I do know you better than most. Though when Spencer comes back, lean on him for help when you need it" Emily states before continuing. "And if you need me, I'm right next door" Emily says looking at her daughter.

"Thanks mom. I really do appreciate you giving these to me" Harper says.

"Just take my advice with leaning on Spencer for help. Night kid" Emily says turning away.

"Wait mom..." Harper says hesitant.

"What's up?" Emily asks turning back to face her daughter.

"I know everyone is worried about me and I'm happy everyone cares about me so much. However, for me to put this to rest, I might have to do more than just be involved in the case. It won't be easy but I hope that you of all people can understand why I'll make some of the decisions I'll make" Harper says.

"Of course. Just don't do anything to crazy" Emily says smiling.

"Well to be fair I am a Prentiss, so I can't grantee that" Harper says.

Emily starts laughing, "Oh, you have no idea. Night Harper" Emily says.

"Night mom" Harper says, taking the files with her, she closes the door. Harper walks over to the bed and places the files to her left. Picking up the first case file, she lets it sit in her lap a moment, to her it feels heavy. Taking a deep breath, she opens the first file and begins looking at the details, hoping to see something that will help find their killer.

* * *

Spencer makes his way back to the hotel with JJ, carrying a few bags of food and drinks. He and JJ had talked about what was going on in his 'big brain' as JJ had called it. He'd been too quiet since they got the news of the copycat killer and that worried her.

"Spence, you and I both know Harper is just like Emily. She isn't going to sit back and do nothing while we're working on this case" JJ says as they walk back into the hotel.

"I know. The problem is, this is personal. I'm afraid she'll end up doing something reckless" Spencer says as they get to the elevator and press the button. The elevator arrives at the ground floor.

"You mean the future Mrs. Genius wouldn't think her plan through?" JJ asks teasing as they step in the elevator and press the button to the 3 floor.

"Would you not say that so loud, please?" he asked looking around to make sure no one heard. JJ just laughed at him. Spencer had told JJ his plans to propose, however the group was keeping it between those who already knew. Spencer knew as soon as Garcia knew that it wouldn't take long for her to tell Harper.

Spencer sighs, "She would and I think that's what scares me the most. That she wouldn't tell someone before she went off and did something like Gideon" Spencer says.

"Well you need to stop thinking like that because she loves you too much to put her life to much at risk, that you might lose her" JJ says as they step off the elevator. Spencer nods, he knew that Harper loved him but he still was wanting to make sure that they caught this UNSUB before anything bad happened to anyone on the team.

JJ knocked on doors and gave Morgan, Penelope and, Hotch their food. Rossi had ordered room service and JJ took her and Emily's food while Spencer had his and Harper's food.

"It'll be alright Spence. Promise" JJ says as she heads to her and Emily's room. Spencer pauses at the door to their hotel room before going in. He had to remind himself that Harper was capable of handling herself and was just like him when it came to smarts. He took a breath and walked into the hotel room.

"I'm back" Spencer says as he comes through the door.

"Hey Ace" Harper says sitting on the bed with photos and case files around her. Spencer saw what case files they were and thought back to what he just told himself.

"Find anything?" he asks.

Harper nodded, "A few things actually, at least something that might help with a profile but nothing that points directly to the killer. I still need to look through the ME's report and findings though" Harper says.

"I'll let Hotch know but first you want to eat something?" he asks setting the food down next to Harper's go bag.

"Sure, what are we having?" she asks picking up the files up and putting them away so she can move off the bed.

"Soup and sandwiches, plus I grabbed a few cookies" Spencer says.

"You are a god" Harper says walking over to him.

Harper looks up at Spencer, "I appreciate everything you're doing" Harper says.

"What do you mean?" he asks sitting in the desk chair.

"You've given me time to adjust to news of the copycat, you're taking care of me and letting me be a part of this case because you know I need to be" Harper says standing in front of him.

"It's hard for you though" Harper adds tilting his face up.

"Yes" He says looking into her eyes.

"Would it make it easier if I promise before I do anything that I tell you and the team if I can?" Harper asks.

Spencer nods, "Yeah it would make it better but it would also help if you'd tell me what you're thinking. You can't keep this all bottled up" he says.

"You have a deal" Harper says and leans down and kisses him. Spencer pulls Harper in his lap and continues to kiss her. When they both hear a knock at the door.

"This is why I don't want to work for the BAU" Harper says after pulling away from Spencer.

Spencer smiles, "Well it's not like this. Morgan doesn't usually kiss me" he says.

Harper almost doubles over laughing. Once she regains her composer, Harper steals a quick kiss and goes to see who's at the door. Quickly looking through the peep hole, she sees Rossi standing on the other side. She opens the door and Spencer looks over after taking the food out of their packaging.

"Hey Rossi, what's going on?" Spencer asks.

"Hotch wanted me to grab you and Harper, says something happened" the older man says. Harper looks over at Spencer. Spencer sets the food down and walks over to Harper after he grabs the room key.

"Let's go" Spencer says. Harper nods and follows the two men to the team leader's room. After knocking, Morgan opens the door to Hotch's room. They are ushered into the room and Hotch flips on the news.

"This just happened" he says. Harper looks at the television screen and sees what was so important. The killer reached out to the police and told them where to find the 3rd victim. Harper saw as the news feed cut to the crime scene where the police were taping of the area.

"Detective Conners called. He said there was a note on the body addressed to us and a picture of us walking into the police station" Hotch says.

"What did the note say?" Morgan asks as Hotch turns off the screen.

"Basically addressing the BAU and Harper in particular. Blaming us for Hank's death and how he was coming for Harper" Hotch says.

"So now what?" Emily asks.

"We're going to see what Strauss says but I'm sure we'll continue working this case and find out who this UNSUB is" Hotch says.

"Harper might have something to help with that" Spencer says.

"What do you have?" Rossi asks the young girl.

"Well I was looking at the cases and I'll have to go back and compare but the two news victims and Hank's original two share the same initials" Harper says.

"Really? Isn't that odd?" Morgan asks.

"That's not the only thing, their names have the same number of letters and look quiet similar to...well myself" Harper says.

"Really?" JJ asks.

"Yeah, he's sticking to blue eyes. Also many of the other details from the originals are almost exact. Anywhere from jobs to ages" Harper says.

"Why didn't you say something sooner?" Spencer asks looking at Harper.

"Because it helps for a profile. Anyone who kept up with this case that year would know when the bodies were found and if they worked with law enforcement they know how long they were kept, but this new note and the others might give you more" Harper says.

"This means our UNSUB had or believes they have a personal connection with Hank and/or you" Morgan says.

Everyone stops to think. "Wait...you said each of the new victims matched the first two of Hank's. So once we find out the identity of the latest victim, will the pattern still hold?" Rossi asks.

The room begins to feel tense until Hotch speaks, "I'm not sure but more than likely. However what matters now is that Harper will be the next person on this copycat's list" Hotch says looking at the young women.

Harper nods, "If that is true, then this UNSUB wanted me in town. I'm probably his end game. Finish what Hank started..." Harper says trailing off. Harper starts to feel light headed.

"I think I need to sit down" Harper says swaying on her feet. Spencer steadies her and walks her over to the bed.

"So when did Hank go after Harper, once his 3rd victim was found?" Rossi asks.

"Four days" Emily says. The room turns to look at her.

"What? Can't I remember when I almost lost my daughter?" Emily asks.

"It's alright Em. This means in approximately 4 days this UNSUB is going to try and get to Harper" JJ says comforting her best friend.

"We need to get her out of town" Spencer says kneeling in front of Harper.

Harper shakes her head, "No. The only reason he left that note was to tell us that he knew we were in town. If I leave something far worse could happen. I'm not going anywhere" Harper says firmly.

"Harper, maybe Reid is right" Hotch says looking down at the girl.

"No. Look I'm worried just like the rest of you. My life may be in danger but this means we can use this to our advantage. We know that he isn't coming for 4 days or so we hope. All we have to do is set up a way to catch him when he does. Especially if this UNSUB is anything like Hank" Harper says shuttering at the thought.

"She's right" Morgan says. Rossi and Hotch look at each other and then at Harper and Spencer.

"Look let's not make any decisions yet, I still need to talk to Strauss and we all need a good night's sleep to think this through. Then we can discuss this more in the morning" Hotch says.

"Hotch you can't be serious" Spencer says.

"Reid I know the risks but if Harper is wanting to do this then you and I both know that we can't stop her, we can only help her" The older man says.

"Spencer look at me" Harper says from the bed. Spencer hesitates but looks at her.

"I'm not leaving you regardless if you send me away or not, if I leave something will happen either way. Never, remember? I made you a promise at Gideon's cabin. I'm prepared to keep it" Harper says.

Spencer sighs remembering what she had said to him, "Fine but you aren't leaving my side for a moment until this case is over for good" he says.

"Deal" Harper says. Hotch dismisses the team, each on heads to their room until it's only Hotch, Emily, Spencer and Harper.

"No one leaves you alone until this is over, ok?" Emily asks Harper.

"No problem mom" Harper says, and goes to stand up but sways just a little. Spencer stands up and steadies her.

"Are you ok?" Hotch asks.

"I think so. I didn't make the connection about myself until we started talking. I think I'm just really shaken up" Harper says leaning against Spencer.

"Take care of her" Hotch tells the young agent.

"Will do, dad" Spencer says jokingly and picks Harper up.

Harper blushes bright red, "Put me down" she says trying to sound demanding but she couldn't be more embarrassed.

"Nope" Spencer says and starts carrying Harper back to their room with the sounds of her protest all the way. Emiy gives Hotch an odd look at Spencer's comment,

"Its a joke between us" Hotch says. Emily and Hotch can't help but laugh at the young couple. After the door closes, Emily and Hotch remain.

"I'm guessing you also know about the proposal that Spencer is wanting to do?" Emily asks.

"Yes. I helped him figure out what he was going to do for a ring" Hotch says.

"I'm glad. They are perfect for each other" Emily says heading towards the door.

"That they are" Hotch says.

"Aaron if you ever want to talk about what's going on or anything really, I'm here" Emily says.

Hotch nods, "I appreciate it Emily" he says.

"Goodnight" Emily says.

"Night" Hotch answers. Emily leaves the room, closing the door behind her and begins walking down the hall back to her room. Hotch stares at the door for a moment more and then starts to ready himself for bed.

* * *

I hope everyone enjoys! I had fun adding in some of the minor jokes and maybe somewhere in the future having a HotchXEmily but that'll just have to wait and see...Please comment your thoughts!/span/p


	15. Could This Be It?

Everything is fixed! Enjoy!

* * *

The next few days seemed to fly by for Harper and the BAU team. They had to get everything prepared and didn't know what all was going to happen. After discussing details the next day, Harper had gone to the hospital where she had completed her residency, everything felt so different. Especially when she ran into a few people she used to work with. Including Lauren, the nurse that had hit on Spencer while he had been undercover.

Afterwards, Harper had returned to the hotel to look over the newest EM report. She found such precise cuts, where Hanks had always been a little jagged, even after trying to perfect them. Harper made a note for the team to form a profile over.

Things seemed to wind down as they got closer to that final day. Harper was never alone which she appreciated and was annoyed by especially when she was trying to work with the latest body. She'd visited the morgue after she'd finished looking over the report. Wanting to look at everything in person. It had been Morgan's turn to watch her but all she wanted was quiet and she didn't think the agent understood that.

As the hours past, Harper got more and more tense. JJ was with Harper the rest of the third day and they just picked up food from a place she had gone to so often during her residency. After handing Harper over to Spencer, JJ wished the young couple a good night and went to hand out the rest of the food. Harper went into the hotel room and ate dinner with Spencer before they both tried to settle in for the night.

The entire time they had been in town, Harper had barely got any sleep and she knew that this night would be no different. She and Spencer had gotten in bed around 11pm and like most nights while they had been in the same town as the copycat killer, Spencer had managed to fall asleep first. Even though Harper knew that he wanted her to be the first asleep. After just lying awake for a few hours Harper sat up in bed, glancing at the red lights that read 2:37am.

She was exhausted but nothing helped her. She sighed and then very carefully moved out of bed, making sure Spencer didn't stir. She then walked over to the balcony door. She slid the door open quickly, trying to make as little noise as possible, before going outside. Harper stepped out onto the concrete floor, barefoot, a shiver running down her spine at the cold evening air. Somehow the stars and city lights calmed her down, as she closed the door connecting the balcony and the hotel room.

She had to laugh, her birthday was fast approaching and here she was overthinking this case, all because of what Hank Torres had done to her. She walked over to the chair that she had placed out here the night they first arrived and she sat down.

The air was cool, almost freezing it felt like, though Harper didn't mind it much. She wanted to clear her head but she doubted that would happen. As she started to think about everything she found herself lost in thought and began nodding off to sleep, the exhaustion in her body taking over.

The next thing she knew, her eye fluttered open and she saw a very nervous and worried Spencer kneeling in front of her. He had placed a blanket around her and was trying to get her attention.

"Harper" Spencer said softly as Harper saw some relief come to his features.

"Hi Ace" Harper finally said, voice groggy with sleep.

"Why are you out here in the cold?" he asks concern.

"I was trying to clear my head. I must have dozed off. I'm sorry" she says as a haze kept her mind covered.

"It's ok, let's just get you inside" Spencer says and picks her up.

"I told you not to carry me" Harper says leaning her head against his shoulder.

"You'll thank me once you've warmed up inside" he says laughing. Harper felt the shaking of his chest.

Spencer walked back into the room and set Harper down on the bed before returning to close the balcony door. Harper glanced over to the red lights, reading the time of 4:03am, realizing that she had been outside for nearly two hours and only then did her body start shaking from the cold. She pulled the blanket that Spencer had place around her tighter.

Spencer walked back over to her and noticed her shaking, "Let's get you into something warmer" he says looking at her shorts and short sleeve t-shirt that she almost always slept in. All Harper could do was nod as her eyes followed Spencer, reaching for his go bag. He pulled out an extra sleep wear set and came back over to hand them to her.

"Spencer, can I ask you something?" Harper asks, her brain still fringing off sleep.

"After you change" Spencer says.

Harper grabbed the clothes and first changed into the pants, Spencer of course had to help since every time Harper leaned forward she was actually falling forward. Once that was finished, she lifted off her shirt, exposing her upper body to the warm air of the room. Spencer could help but stare at her naked chest while she struggled to put his oversized sleep shirt on her body. Eventually she managed to get it on, then looked at Spencer's face that was flushed red and even though it was dark, Harper could still notice the hue on his cheeks.

"Like what you saw?" Harper asks teasing.

Spencer's blush darkens even more, changing the subject quickly, "What did you want to ask me?" he stutters out. Harper frowned at him, she'd remember that or she hoped she did to ask him about it at a later time.

Harper pauses, "I can't remember" Harper says yawning.

"Really?" he asks.

"My exhaustion keeps fogging up my brain. Its hard to focus" Harper says as her eye lids began to close.

Spencer smiles and walks over to her, managing to get her to lay down on the bed, he pulls the covers over her and then walks around to his side. He pulls back the covers on his side, before sliding in over next to Harper. He wondered what she had wanted to ask before he too drifted off into a deep sleep.

* * *

Harper heard a loud knock at the door, slowly opening her eyes, she couldn't tell what time it was. She glanced over and saw the curtains were drawn blocking out the sun. She saw movement going towards the door, she saw Spencer setting one of his books down and walking over to the door. Harper then looked for the clock, which continued to glow red, reading the time of 11:48am. Harper could hear two distinct voices, along with Spencer's.

"Hey Hotch, Emily. No she's still asleep. I caught her asleep on the balcony last night" Spencer tries to whisper though Harper could hear the concern and worry in his voice.

"Is she ok?" Emily asks shocked.

"I'm not sure. She's had little sleep while we've been here and I think it's finally catching up with the rest of her body. She's running a slight fever but nothing to serious. I'm worried more about her health than what this UNSUB might actually do" Spencer says.

Hotch pat the younger man on the shoulder, "Hang in there Reid. After today everything should be over. Just remember that" Hotch says.

"I know, I just wish this was already over" Spencer says.

"You and me both" Emily says.

"We'll see you both soon, if you can have her at the station around 2pm" Hotch says as they both leave. Harper tried to move but her entire body felt stiff and sore, as if she had ran a marathon the day before. Spencer closed the door, and turned back towards the bed.

"Hey Ace" Harper says barely managing to sit up.

"Morning. How do you feel?" Spencer asks coming over to her and sitting on the bed.

"I've been better. Sorry about last night, I only wanted to clear my head of all this" Harper says.

"I know. Just next time make sure you check the weather outside first" he says smiling at her. Harper nods.

"I'm going to grab you some medicine" Spencer says heading to the bathroom. Spencer came back carrying a bottle of Tylenol and a glass of water.

Handing them to her, Spencer asks, "So what did you want to ask me last night?" as Harper takes the glass of water and takes the pills that he hands her from the bottle.

"More of your professional opinion" Harper says setting down the glass down on the bedside table.

"Ok ask away" Spencer says sitting on the corner of the bed.

"It's just something that I thought of last night so it may be nothing but, the cuts on the newest victims. They are too perfect for someone who isn't experienced with medical knowledge but I also noticed something else. They are along the most painful nerves in the human body which makes me think the UNSUB might be someone with medical training. What do you think?" Harper asks. Spencer thinks for a moment.

"It does make sense but how would they even know Hank?" he asks.

"I'm not sure. But Hank spent quite a bit of time around the hospital. Maybe he found someone that was just like himself or close enough to twist that person" she says.

"It was before the first victim, maybe someone who knew Hank personally or spent an odd amount of time with him?" Spencer asks.

"Maybe, but I can't be sure" Harper says.

Spencer looks at her confused, "Why would you think that Hank had this partner?" Spencer asks.

"I don't really think it was a partner. I think maybe someone who worked in the medical field, felt just like Hank had and he noticed it. Probably used his charm to become their friend and then twisted them into thinking like him. It wouldn't have showed up because no one saw the evidence of a partner. Which is something Hank wouldn't have wanted so I think it would be more like an apprentice or someone who maybe worshiped Hank?" Harper asks.

"Yeah true and we didn't find any evidence of that when we looked everything over once Hank was dead" Spencer says.

"They probably kept it hidden even before the murders started. Maybe we should ask Penelope to go through the cases Hank worked on just before the murders started. That might be where they met and then narrowing it down to someone who works in the medical field" harper says.

He carefully thinks before nodding, "I'll be right back" Spencer says. Spencer walks out of the room and knocks on Penelope's door.

She opens the door, "Hey boy genius what can I do for you?" she asks.

"Can you run the names of the people who were involved in cases with Torres before the killings started?" he asks.

"Sure" Penelope says, walking over to her already open laptop. She began typing just as Harper managed to come into the room.

Spencer looked at her, "You should be in bed" he says.

"And you shouldn't run off without saying whatever it is you're thinking. Plus I'm not supposed to leave your side remember?" she asks sitting down to stop the dizziness.

Penelope looks up, "Here we go" she says having everything pulled up on the screen.

"Now can you narrow that down with anyone who works in the hospital or has medical knowledge?" Spencer asks.

"Sure boy genius, why though?" she asks as she types.

"Harper thinks had someone else, like an apprentice of sorts" Spencer says.

Penelope pauses, "What? Have you told Hotch?" she asks.

"If I can narrow it down then I'm going to, but only if you can confirm it" Spencer says.

"Not a problem" she says and continues typing.

"What else?" Garcia asks.

"Eliminate those who have moved out of the area" Spencer says.

"Maybe even those that don't work at the same hospital I did?" Harper asks unsure.

"No, because it could have been anywhere in town" Spencer says.

"Anything else?" Penelope asks.

"Now cross reference those names with people who have either lost work or ended up with some sort of record since Hank's death" Spencer says.

"I've still got over 75 names" Penelope says. Harper thinks for a moment.

"Penny, check to see if any complaints were filed against Hank due to him not reporting something" Harper says.

Spencer looks at her in surprise, "That's good. Hotch would seriously want you to be a profiler" he says.

"No way. I'll leave that to the professionals" Harper says smiling.

"I've got two names" Penelope says with success.

"What are they?" Harper asks.

"I've got a Katie Summers and a Jeffery McDaniels" Penelope says.

"Katie was the latest victim. What was the nature of the complaint?" Harper asks.

"Katie Summers filed a complaint about Hank, due to the failed reporting of an attempted assault by a coworker. By...one Jeffery McDaniels" Penelope says.

"Thanks, can you send the team everything you have on him?" Spencer asks.

"Yes I can. It'll take a minute but it'll be done soon" the tech queen states.

"You are the best Penny" Harper says.

"We need to go tell Hotch we might have our UNSUB" Spencer says. Harper nods and follows Spencer out of the room. Hoping soon that this nightmare will be over.

Once Harper and Spencer gathered the team, they quickly explained what they had found. Hotch seemed agree with their findings but wasn't sure about why McDaniel was just now acting out.

"Wouldn't he have tried to get to Harper after Hank was killed?" Morgan asks.

"Because he was mourning Hank's loss. He wasn't triggered until the anniversary of their meeting passed" Rossi says as a theory.

"With Katie being our latest victim, we need to focus on Jeffery. Have the detective have his men start looking for him" Hotch says. Rossi looks over at the young women seated next to the youngest member of their team. Rossi noted that she still looked feverous but held herself together through her explanation to the team.

"Since Hank probably called the shots, Jeffery might have gone back to habits he had before meeting Hank. That or maybe they had a mutual location that they used. Or Hank just wanted someone loyal enough that if he was ever caught, he could have McDaniels take the fall and Hank would be set free" Harper says.

"Hotch how isn't she a profiler already?" the older man asks his friend.

"Trust me, I've had offers from just about everyone on the team to join and I'll stick to what I'm best at for now" Harper says continuing, "I'll stick with the dead, I'll leave the real profiling to the people who know all about it." Harper says.

"I'll call the detective and get him to start searching for McDaniels" JJ says.

"Thanks JJ" Hotch says.

* * *

After the team looks through everything on Jeffery McDaniel, they determine that he wouldn't be easy to find. While the team worked out of the station, Harper gave them space or in other words, Spencer wanted her to lay down and forced her to stay in the break room on the couch while the rest of the team worked.

Harper was laying there when her phone began to ring, "Dr. Prentiss" Harper answered exactly how she normally did.

"Just the person I wanted to talk to" a man's voice came over the phone. Harper froze, knowing this had to McDaniels.

She was about to get up to get the team when another voice stopped her. Lauren yelled from the other side of the phone, "Don't hurt me!" she said. Harper could hear the fear in her voice.

"Do I have your attention?" Jeffery asked.

"Yes" Harper says sitting back down on the couch as the room became dizzy.

"Prefect. I don't want you to tell your team I've called you. I know you're at the police station with them right now" Jeffery says.

"What do you want from me?" Harper asks.

"You're going to meet me, at the place where Hank should have ended your life, alone. Or I kill Lauren Miller. Deal?" Jeffery asks.

"How do I know you won't kill her when you'd done talking to me on the phone?" Harper asks.

"You won't but if you aren't here within the next hour, it won't matter" Jeffery says before hanging up the phone.

Harper put the phone down and heard it go off with a text message. The address and the time she had to be there. Harper looked towards the rest of the station and saw the BAU team at work. All she had do was tell them what had happened but she was also worried for Lauren's life. They weren't friends but no one deserved to die.

Harper tried to figure out how to get past the team without anyone noticing, which would be difficult because profilers were extremely observant. Which is why Harper felt like she never got away with anything as a kid with Emily.

She made her way slowly past the team and grabbed one of the sets of SUV car keys before heading outside. It would be a good 20 minutes before anyone noticed her gone, which gave her enough time to figure out a plan.

Harper got to the SUV and opened the trunk to grab a few things, mainly something to protect herself. Quickly finishing up she hoped into the driver's seat and took off but not before preparing the text to Spencer and the team. She thought to herself, at least she would tell him before she had done anything stupid. Quickly driving down the road, Harper knew that her window was short, especially since it had taken her 15 minutes just to get outside.

Once Harper arrived, she jumped out of the SUV and grabbed the gun from the center console. Before making sure it was loaded, she shut the door to the SUV and walked quickly over to the door of the abandoned building that Hank had held her captive. She placed the gun at the small of her back before shooting off the text message to the team. Leaving her cell phone outside to doorway of the building. Once she entered and shut the door behind her, Harper kept her guard up and walked around until she heard her name called.

She'd still felt dizzy from her fever but her adrenaline was helping combat the symptoms she'd suffered through most the morning.

"Harper!" someone yelled off towards her right side. Harper turned her body, her arm reaching around for the gun behind her, before seeing Jeffery next to Lauren tied to a chair. Jeffery smiling directly at her with a gun pointed to Lauren's head. That's when Harper pulled the gun out and pointed it directly at Jeffery.

"Drop your gun or I shoot her" McDaniels said pressing her gun closer to Lauren. The poor woman was only a few years older than Harper, she was shaking as badly as she looked to Harper for help. Harper takes her hand away from the gun and holds her two hands up in surrender.

"Place it on the ground, now!" Jeffery yells. Harper kneels down and places the gun on the ground before standing back up.

"Kick it away" he states. Harper does as she's told, praying the BAU was on their way and would reach her in time.

"Let her go Jeffery" Harper says firmly, hands still in the air.

"I will, once I know that you're dead" Jeffery says pointing the gun towards Harper, an evil look in his eye. Harper waits to see what he does.

"But I have to wait. Hank told me he was going to kill you the quickest because you had those crappy FBI agents on his back. That's all he could talk about the day he went to grab you and look where that got him. Buried 6 feet under" Jeffery says and pulls Lauren out of the chair, causing her to fall to the ground. A small scream comes from her but she doesn't move from where she lands. Jeffery walks towards Harper, gun still pointed towards her head.

"You sent the BAU after him and now he's dead because of you" he says stopping a few feet from Harper.

"I hate to break it to you but the BAU is going to stop you, just like they did Hank. And then who will carry on Hank's legacy then?" Harper says egging him on.

"No one, expect for the news for a week max" Harper says. Jeffery turns red with rage but doesn't make any moves to pull the trigger.

"I won't die. You will though" she says. Just then the sound of footsteps could be heard around the complex.

"Jeffery McDaniels, put the gun on the ground and no one will get hurt" a voice said, to Harper it almost sounded like Morgan.

Jeffery screamed, "I told you to come alone!" he says to Harper before yelling at the voice, "No! She's going to die! Just like Hank wanted!" he yelled. More footsteps could be heard, and Harper saw the BAU team enter the floor of the building she was on, Harper prayed her plan worked.

"Jeffery put the gun down or we will have no choice but to fire" the voice says again as the BAU got closer to Harper and Lauren. Emily and JJ helped Lauren out of the area and took her outside to the medics. Jeffery wanted revenge for him, for Hank and needed to wait only a few more moments, until he knew that nothing could hurt the FBI team the most than losing Harper to himself.

Jeffery looks at her watch and smiles once again, a crazed look in his eyes, "That's alright, soon his work will be done" Jeffery says laughing and then pulls the trigger. The only thing Harper saw next was the flash.

* * *

Sorry this chapter was quick, I really wanted to wrap up this side story so I could get into more detail about the last few things in Season 3 and get onto Season 4 where I have a bunch planned! Please comment your thoughts and I hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	16. How the Times Change

Flashback

 _Harper had quickly walked out of the police station and to the SUV, immediately she went to the trunk. Unlocking the vehicle, she looked behind her hoping that no one on the BAU team come out up and stop her. She pulled off her shirt, not truly caring if anyone saw her at this point. She then quickly got on a FBI issued bulletproof vest and then put her shirt back over it._

 _She knew that she was going to be Jeffery's main target so she thought she better be prepared for the worst. Looking at herself in the car window she pulled out one of the FBI jackets and placed it on herself, hoping to cover up the bulkiness of the vest on her slim frame. She then opened one of the gun cases and pulled it out, along with a magazine full of brass bullets. She hoped that all went according to plan._

End Flashback

Laying on the ground Harper, had completely lost her breathe after the bullet hit her vest square in the chest area. That's what truly had knocked her down, the force of the bullet hitting over her ribcage into the vest. As she struggled to catch her breath, she could hear shouting, mainly people calling her name, and then Harper heard Jeffery's laughter as he was handcuffed by one of the officers, after being tackled to the ground. The next thing she saw besides the ceiling was a few people hovering over her. That's when Harper finally managed to inhale. Coughing, Harper rolled to her side and then managed to sit up and take the FBI jacket off. She heard Spencer, Emily and Hotch running over.

"Harper are you ok?" Hotch asks as Harper could see Jeffery's laughter and joy die and his face dropped.

"I think I may have a fractured rib but I'm alright" she says as Spencer holds out a hand and helps her up.

Noticing the bulletproof vest, "You'll live" Emily says glancing at her daughter.

Then next thing Harper knew her mother was in front of her. "What the hell were you thinking?" Emily asked nearly yelling as Jeffery was dragged outside, kicking and cursing at Harper, vowing that she'd be dead soon.

"Jeffery called me at the station. He told me not to tell the team or he'd kill Lauren. I couldn't let that happen so I left and came here" Harper says.

Before Hotch could protest, she continued, "Yes I did so after I was told not to. But I couldn't let her die" Harper says as the paramedics come into the room.

"I text the team and you tracked my location from my phone, not breaking my promise. Then I took one of the SUVs and put on a vest and prayed he wouldn't notice it when I got here" Harper says. Hotch, Emily and Spencer all look at one another.

"You could have been seriously hurt" Hotch says.

"I know and I'll face any and all consequences for my actions but he had a hostage and I wanted this over. To move on with my life and not fear some dead guy forever" Harper says.

"I'm glad you are ok" Hotch says and walks away to speak with the detectives and sheriff.

"If you ever do that again I'm seriously going to hurt you" Emily says.

"No problem. I don't think I will because these vests hurt more than they should" Harper says. Emily looks at Spencer and can't truly read his mood. Though she could tell that Harper noticed something and Emily didn't know if it was rage or relief. She walked over to help out with Rose, as the paramedics saw to her injuries. Harper stood face to face with Spencer, waiting for him to say something. The next thing she knew is that Spencer had wrapped his arms around her and took a deep breath.

"It would have been nice to mention the vest before all this" he says.

"Sorry I didn't have much time. I knew you wanted me to be safe which is why I put it on" she says wincing slightly at the hug. Spencer let go but not by much.

"We need to get you checked out at the hospital" he says. Harper saw the look on his face and knew that she wasn't going to be able to fight him on this issue and just nodded.

"Can I take the vest off first?" she asks. Spencer nodded and took Harper over to a side room so she could remove the vest without anyone seeing what they shouldn't. Harper quickly changed out of her shirt and removed the vest, wincing as she pulling it away from the spot of impact.

"Damn" Harper says before letting the vest drop to the floor. She took a moment and look down to see the dark bruise already forming. All she could think was that it was pretty worth it. No one else would be hurt by Jeffery or Hank again and that gave her enough justification for her actions.

Once Harper was checked out of the hospital after a brief exam. Harper hadn't fractured any ribs but two of them were seriously bruised. After taking some painkillers, she and the rest of the BAU team headed back to Quantico. Rossi and JJ were with Emily and Hotch while Spencer, Morgan, Penelope and Harper were all together in the other SUV. Once again, Spencer had taken the back seat with Harper but that's also because Garcia had called shot gun and Morgan had dibs on driving. Not that the couple complained.

Except maybe about Morgan's driving. Once they got in and on the road, Harper suddenly felt more tired than she ever had in her life. She knew it may also have been the painkillers but took the chance and snuggled up to Spencer before falling into a deep sleep. Morgan, Spencer and Garcia talked about different things all while Harper slept peacefully against Spencer's chest. Morgan would glance back every now and then to see the young genius smiling down at his girlfriend. Though while they talked, everyone in the other car discussed Spencer's proposal ideas and future wedding plans. All excited and wondering when it would all happen.

 **Two Weeks Later**

Harper's bruised ribs had healed up nicely after she took a few days off from work. Harper felt different, she couldn't tell if it was a good or a bad thing. Even with the differences she still had to do to different things to ensure that Lauren was put away for the rest of her life. Even if it still brought up some painful memories.

However, Jeffery had already tried to call her from prison but Harper had declined the call. She was also informed that the local police had found Jeffery's stash of ideas and other things that dealt with Hank and her in his apartment. She was just glad it was over. She couldn't be more thankful for the man who loved her and the extended family she had with the BAU. For the next case, the team was sent off to Texas to find someone that was involved in some violent murders.

Although, Harper had gone into work earlier than Spencer that day, he had still managed to stop by to see her before leaving Quantico. Since the copycat killer, Spencer and Harper had started talking about maybe taking their relationship to a more physical level. Though they still needed to talk, they both wanted to be safe since Harper didn't want any child before the age of 25. Which Spencer understood since Emily had had Harper at such a young age, Harper didn't want that for herself.

While the team was in Texas, Harper got some phone calls from several members of the BAU team about Spencer's behavior. She knew exactly why he was acting out. Because of everything that he had told her when they had first started dating, regarding his father. It was something that Harper related to, since they were very similar when it came to absent fathers and bullying.

Harper had even talked directly to Spencer and made sure he was ok, even though she knew he wasn't. Spencer explained that once they discovered who the UNSUB was, they looked into his background. Spencer and many of the other team members discovered that Owen had been bullied and not only did the school cover it up but so did the small town. She felt for Spencer, especially since he only wanted to help the boy, even if he was a killer.

Later, Spencer walked Owen inside to give the necklace back to the girl he loved. Spencer was glad that he had been able to help Owen but saw Hotch's face and knew he was in deep trouble. He took Owen down to booking, making sure no one hurt him, and then returned to help the team pack up.

"Reid" Hotch said from the doorway. Spencer turned and walked over to his boss.

"Before you say anything Hotch, could we talk on the plane? I'd like to give you some context for why I acted the way I did" Spencer says.

Hotch takes a moment and nods, "Alright but as soon as we are on the plane" he says and walks over to the sheriff to discuss a few more things before the BAU leaves.

He knew that Harper was going to kill him, he'd done exactly what she had when bringing in Jeffery McDaniels. Except in this case, he took his bulletproof vest off instead putting one on. He still managed to get out unhurt but knew that Harper worried about him, especially more so because this case was personal. After a few hours, the BAU team boarded their plane and Harper had already found out about what events had transpired.

She had texted him saying she wasn't mad and was just glad he was ok. He felt slightly better knowing she may be mad but she could also understand where he was coming from. Spencer relaxed until Hotch boarded the plane. The last one to come on, the unit chief came over and sat across from Spencer who sat away from most of the group, on the other side of the plane.

"What did you want to explain to me?" Hotch asks sitting down, setting his brief case down on the table.

"I wanted to explain the circumstances that led me to do the things and act the way I did" Spencer says.

Hotch nods, "Go ahead" he says. Spencer took a breath and began his story.

"When I was younger, a girl wanted me to meet her behind the field house. One of the prettiest girls in school" Spencer says.

"What happened? Was she there?" Hotch asks as the plane begins to take off.

"Yes. Her and the entire football team that is. They stripped me naked and tied me the goal post. I tried to get them to stop but they just watched and laughed. Then when they go bored, they all left. After hours tied there, I managed to get free and finally went home. I got there around midnight, I think, though my mom didn't notice because she was having one of her episodes" Spencer says concluding his story.

"You didn't tell anyone what happened?" Hotch asks.

"I never told anyone except Harper. I keep thinking that I'll forget things but all I end up doing is remembering them like they were yesterday" Spencer says.

"Reid, you don't need a memory like yours for something like that" Hotch says.

"I know but I can hope" Spencer says.

"Listen Spencer, you have been through a great deal and so has Harper. Between the two of you, the events you've both experienced would make any couple, no any person, question their relationship and themselves. Yet, you and Harper only grow closer together. I think maybe you both should see someone about all this" Hotch says concerned.

"Maybe" Spencer says thinking.

"It might help you both with some of the PTSD, especially since you both have such incredible memories. I know we put some of Harper's demons away when we put Jeffery in jail but that won't stop anything and the same goes for you" Hotch states.

Spencer pauses, "You're right Hotch. I'll see if I can find someone here soon" Spencer says accepting that he and Harper could use that extra someone to talk to. Harper and Spencer would need to discuss a few options.

Once home, Spencer brought up the idea and Harper agreed that talking to a professional would help them both with a few things. Harper knew a few people and was going to try and see if any of them could refer her to someone that could deal with both herself and Spencer in separate sessions. Spencer was glad to have someone who understood him like Harper did but also to have coworkers like were just like family.

 **One Week Later**

Spencer and his team had been shipped off to Miami to help with a case that already had three men murdered. Though the surprise of the day came when Penelope texted her about Detective Will LaMontagne from New Orleans being in Miami with the team. She explained to Harper that he was there to identify the body of his partner.

Harper could only imagine what JJ was going through with him being there. Most of the team already knew about the two dating, even if JJ didn't want them to know about the relationship.

The team however made sure that she didn't realize they knew, because JJ didn't want them to know quite yet. However about 6 months back, JJ had confided in Harper about her relationship with Will and she had even got to meet the man she had heard so many stories about from the team on the New Orleans case and from JJ.

Harper got off work after it was dark and knew that her day was yet from over. She had many cold case files to look over and even some cases that JJ had asked her opinion on. Just as Harper managed to get in the front door of the apartment before she received a phone call a weird number.

"Dr. Prentiss" Harper says holding the phone to her ear with her shoulder as she carried her purse and cases files into the apartment.

"Hey Harper its Will LaMontagne" the thick Cajun accent came through the phone.

"Will, hey I heard you were in Miami with the team" Harper says taking her keys out of the door and shutting it before locking it behind her.

"I am. However I don't think Jennifer wants me here" Will states.

"Why would you say that?" Harper asks setting her keys down on the side table as she took her shoes off.

"She just said she wanted to break up" he states.

"I'm so sorry Will. I thought things were going great between you too" Harper says walking into the kitchen and turning on the light before walking to the fridge.

"They were or at least I thought they were. She just keeps pulling away" he says and then pauses, "Sorry I just realize the time, did I wake you?" Will asks after glancing at the clock.

"No, I just got home. Don't worry about me. My mother and Spencer will tell you I'm a night owl" Harper says grabbing a few things to make a small dinner.

"JJ has said that about Spencer" Will states.

"Yeah but he can also be a morning person. I love him but I could hurt him when he tries to wake me up early" Harper says. Will couldn't help but laugh.

"How do you two make it work? With the team I mean?" Will asks worried.

"I could have cared less about the team. Don't get me wrong, I love them all but the only people in the relationship was Spencer and I. Yes my mom and he work together but that was between them, not me. I honestly think it isn't about the team Will. You just need to talk to JJ or get JJ to talk, which would probably be better, and see if there is something else she's not telling you" Harper says.

Will pauses, "Thanks Harper. You've been a big help" he says.

"No problem. I'll see you later" Harper says.

"I hope so" he says and ends the call.

* * *

The next day Harper called into work, say she was working on case files at home and if she was needed to have someone let her know. She pulled out a white board that she used for different cases and set it against the wall on the living room floor. Once she had started on her stack, pictures and reports were spread around the living room floor. After she finished a case, she'd put everything back in the case file and then typed up her notes. Then she printed out said notes and added them to the file. She took a few breaks to stretch and eat but spent most of the day combing through case after case, making sure she could add details that would help them be solved.

She then began working on JJ's case files around 3pm and managed to get through most of them before she heard the lock on the door unbolt and see the door open. When Spencer came walking in, he saw Harper seated, in the middle of pictures and different reports with some notes made on her board in different color expo markers. Spencer glanced at a few photos and noticed they weren't all of an autopsy like they normally were.

"Welcome home Spencer" Harper says looking over to her boyfriend.

"Hi. You've been working on case files again I see" Spencer says setting his go bag down by the door and removing his satchel from across his torso. He knew Harper liked to work on cases when she didn't have much going on at work, just one example of her IQ showing its way through.

"Yep, this should be the last one I need to go over" Harper says managing to stand up without disturbing her organization system of the papers and pictures. She walks over to Spencer and hugs him.

"How'd the case go?" she asks looking up at Spencer.

"We caught the guy. Well Morgan did but it was a good day" Spencer said.

"Good. How is JJ?" Harper asks.

"She and Will finally were open about their relationship and are going to start being public about it" Spencer says.

"About time. I felt so bad for Will" Harper says walking into the kitchen.

"Why?" Spencer asks.

"He called me. He didn't know what to do with JJ and I gave him some advice" Harper says.

"Wait you know Will?" Spencer asks.

"Yep. JJ may have kept him from the BAU but not from me. I think she just needed someone to confide in that wasn't my mother, even though you all knew about him" Harper says.

"I'm her best friend, why wouldn't she have told me?" Spencer asks.

"Didn't you two go on a date once?" Harper asks.

"Point taken. Well whatever you said to him, worked. I'm glad they are finally happy" Spencer says.

"You and me both. Also I've been to the doctor" Harper says.

"Which one?" Spencer asks getting out something to eat.

"Both actually. The therapist said good things but we've got quiet a bit to work on. Then the medical doctor I went to said I was a perfectly healthy female and gave me some birth control that I've started and hopefully prevent me from having kids till I'm ready" Harper says worried about the last part.

"Hey don't worry. I understand why you don't want kids yet. You are only 23 but if something happens I'm not going anywhere" Spencer says.

"I know and I do want kids, one day, just not before I'm 25 at least" Harper says.

"Then we'll wait. Plus I think we should get married first" Spencer says teasing.

"Is that a proposal?" Harper asks glancing at him.

Spencer quickly blushes, "No, I wouldn't just ask like that" he says stuttering.

"Calm down Spencer. I'm only kidding" Harper says unknowingly. Spencer looked after his girlfriend as she went back to finish her case in the living room and sighed in relief. The jeweler had just called him and wanted him to come and take a look at the ring, he said the day after he got back he would. He hoped that sometime soon he could propose but he couldn't rush the jewelers. Once Spencer made some food, he walked back out in to the living room, careful not to disturb Harper's work and sat on the couch watching her work.

"So what are these cases for?" Spencer asks.

"They are for the BAU. JJ asked me to look over a few of them, the day you guys left and see if I could give her any insight onto some of them" Harper says writing something on the board. "Really?" Spencer asks as he starts eating.

"Yeah, I help her from time to time. Most the case files she gives me I can send to the team and get consults on but there are a couple that usually need more attention" Harper says.

"Wait you are the one that summarizes the cases we get?" Spencer asks.

"Sometimes, lately Strauss has had me working with JJ on them and in the morgue. I have no idea why" Harper says finishing up her case.

"Maybe because you're good at your job" Spencer asks.

"I'd hope but we'll see. That women sometimes has her own motives" Harper says grabbing pictures and reports to put back in the case file before grabbing her computer and quickly typing up some things from the board. She finishes and prints out the paper and places it in the file. She grabs her phone and texts JJ saying her cases were done and she'd drop them off to her soon. Then she walked over and joined Spencer on the couch who was now reading.

"Hi Ace" Harper says sitting next to him.

"Hi again" Spencer says with a smile.

Harper kisses him and then leans against Spencer's chest as he wraps his arm around her should and placing his hand back on the book and begins reading out loud, like his mother used to do for him. Spencer knew Harper enjoyed listening to him read, just as much as he enjoyed reading to her. As Harper relaxed to the sound of Spencer's voice, she slowly began to drift off to sleep.

Spencer finished the chapter and looked down at Harper. Carefully fishing out his phone, he snapped a picture of his sleeping girlfriend. He set the book down on the side table and carefully moved so he could pick Harper up to carry her to bed. Spencer wasn't much of a romantic but he knew that this was the only person he wanted to spend the rest of his life with.

* * *

Hope everyone enjoys this chapter! I'll be end season 3 in the next chapter and starting season 4 as well. If you have a particular episode you want to see that I don't list below, please PM me and I'll see if I can work it into the story line.

Episodes: Mayhem (next chapter), Minimal Loss, The Instincts, Memoriam, Zoe's Reprise, Demonology, Conflicted, A Shade of Gray and Amplification.


	17. In the Field

**Two Weeks Later**

"This is remarkable, makes you question everything you thought you knew" Spencer says seated at his desk with Garcia standing next to him.

"That's what happens" Garcia says.

"So there was a time when people actually dressed like this?" Spencer asks.

"You are young, the 80s left many people confused" Penelope says talking the paper from Spencer just as Harper walked into the bullpen with a stack of files.

"Harper come see this" Penelope says.

Harper walks over, "What you two looking at?" Harper asks setting the files on Spencer's desk.

"This picture" Spencer says showing her, a picture of her mother back from high school.

"Yep that's her" Harper says as Spencer holds a piece of paper towards her.

"Alright very funny. What did you do PG, Photoshop?" Emily asks taking the photo from Garcia.

"Oh no pussycat that's all you. Garfield High, class of '89" Penelope says.

"You really didn't change anything?" Emily asks.

"Mom, you looked like that for 6 months. I was 4" Harper says.

"It's weird, it's like some other life" Emily says sighing.

"She dressed like that around you?" Spencer asks shocked.

Harper nodded, "Probably why I never wanted to" Harper adds.

"Well Emily, you were probably acting out with Dr. Death there for a kid" Penelope says pointing to Harper.

"No way. I was a good kid thank you very much and while she was in high school I spent most the time with my grandfather until I started school" Harper says.

"Ah I remember. She was a good kid though, especially since I was still a kid myself. We'll actually most of the time she was" Emily says laughing.

"Hey!" Harper says lightly hitting her mother. When Hotch came out, cutting the laughter off.

"What was that phone call about?" Emily asks looking at her boss.

"Brian Matloff" Hotch says. The team talks while Harper listens about the man that awoke from a coma after killing several women.

"We'll I better go and give these files to JJ before you all leave" Harper says picking up the files, looking at the team and then turns to Spencer.

"I'll take a rain check" Harper says and gives him a quick kiss goodbye. Harper quickly walked towards JJ's office.

Penelope whistled, "What was that about?" she asks Spencer.

"Harper and I were supposed to go out somewhere romantic for dinner tonight" Spencer says with a slight blush.

"Were you going to ask her?" Emily asks excited.

"Maybe. I wanted to gage her reaction about the romantic dinner first and go from there" Spencer says.

"Ask Harper what?" Penelope asks looking between the two.

"Later. We have to get to Roanoke" Hotch says stopping Garcia from knowing.

"I'm not dropping this until someone tells me what Reid was going to ask" Garcia says following the team into the round room. Reid sends his thanks to Hotch and goes to get ready. Harper drops off the cases to JJ and heads back down to the morgue to get started with a new case that had just crossed her desk.

* * *

 **One Week Later**

As the weeks past, Harper noticed how involved she was with the BAU more and how much the morgue could still use help. The paper she held in her hand was a list of potential interns and assistants. The list needed to be looked over to see who would be the biggest help around the morgue but she couldn't decide, so she was going to leave the decision up to Lily, her friend and boss. Harper was sitting in her office in the morgue and her office phone began to ring.

"Dr. Prentiss" she answered as she continued looking over a paper.

"Dr. Prentiss I need you to join the BAU and head to New York" Strauss said on the other line.

"Does the team know?" Harper asks setting down her paper.

"No, I'll be informing Agent Hotchner momentarily" she states.

"I'll meet them on the jet" Harper says and hangs up. Harper looked back at the paper and then placed it on Lily's desk. She went and grabbed the go bag she kept in her car and headed over to the plane the BAU used.

Once she arrived on the tar mat she knew that she was the first on there. Getting on the plane, she found a spot and went to put her stuff away. Lifting her bag into the overhead bin, she heard voices coming towards the plane. Just as she closed the overhead door when she felt the jet shake, knowing people were getting on.

"Harper? What are you doing here?" JJ asked as she got on followed by Spencer and Hotch.

"Strauss wanted me tagging along and by the look on Hotch's face, she didn't tell you" Harper says.

"No" Hotch says pulling out his phone to call Strauss, he set his bag down and got off the plane just as Rossi boarded.

"What was that about?" the Italian man asked and then saw Harper.

"That would be why" he says, answering his own question.

"Yep. Just me" Harper says awkwardly as Spencer pulls her down into his lap and kisses her.

"You're fine as yourself" Spencer says breaking the kiss.

"Get a room" Rossi says sitting at the table. JJ took a seat near the front of the plane, somewhat distracted by her thoughts, which Harper noticed.

"We will" Harper says laughing as Spencer slides her into the seat next to him. Over the course of the last week Spencer and Harper had moved forward in their relationship, though Spencer was still waiting for the perfect time to pop the question.

Hotch rejoined them on the plane, "Do I need to get off?" Harper asks.

"No. Strauss did mean to call but she pulled was pulled into a meeting before she had the chance. We'll need you with us, just like we're needing Garcia to come in the field." Hotch says and sits across from Rossi. Just then Emily and Morgan could be heard getting on the plane, along with a loud Penelope Garcia. Harper could hear them making fun to the tech girl who never got to go out into the field with the team, commenting about never leaving the plane.

"Hey guess who else is here?" Morgan says.

"Harper, let me guess too many bodies and not enough staff?" Emily asks her daughter.

"Honestly I don't know. Strauss just told me I was needed so I'm flying with you to New York" Harper says.

"Be honest you are just happy to be hanging out with us" Morgan says teasing her.

"More like someone in particular" Emily says pointing to Spencer. Emily knew that Spencer and Harper had slept together, only because she came over and saw her daughter the morning after.

Flashback

 _The alarm clock registered a little after 5 in the morning when Harper woke up. She needed to go to the bathroom but untangling herself from Spencer's arms without waking him proved impossible._

 _"Spencer I need to get up" Harper said half asleep._

 _He was instantly awake, "Are you alright?" he asks._

 _"Yeah, I just need to go to the bathroom" Harper says._

 _"Sure" Spencer said._

 _He unwound himself and watched as she walked to the bathroom in nothing but a throw blanket to keep the cold away. Once she was gone, he rolled back over on his belly and closed his eyes, trying to sleep but his mind wouldn't quiet down._

 _After the memories of the night before played in his head. He knew he was still in love with Harper, pure and simple, and them having slept together for the first time, didn't change that but only made that love stronger._

 _He continued thinking about their future and the ring that sat in the perfect hiding space, when he heard her coming back to bed, he rolled onto his side and opened his arms. Harper came willingly, laying her head on his arm and using his chest as a resting place for her own arm. Within seconds she was fast asleep once again. Spencer lay there without moving as his heart swelled inside is chest._

 _When the sun rose, Harper heard a knock at the door. Looking over she saw Spencer, half-covered by the bed sheets, fast asleep. Harper got out of bed trying not to wake him and grabbed his night shirt to pull over her head. Once she left the bed room she cracked the door, hoping to leave out some noise. She walked over to the front door, opening it to reveal her mother._

 _Emily had taken one look at her daughter and smiled before stating, "So grandkids are in my future" she says teasing. Harper sighs and invites her mother inside. After around 30 minutes, Spencer walks out, wearing only the bottoms to the night set._

 _"Nice pants Reid" Emily says eating breakfast at the table._

 _"Emily why are you here?" Spencer asks suddenly embarrassed._

 _"It's Sunday Ace. She always comes over for breakfast on Sunday" Harper says as she make him a plate._

 _"Right..." he says and looks at his girlfriend, "That's where my shirt went" he says smiling at her. Emily sat at the table just smiling as the young couple began their normal kitchen routine._

End Flashback

"JJ can you tell them were ready to go?" Hotch asks.

JJ snaps out of the thoughts, "Of course" she says and goes to talk to the pilot.

The team was told to prepare for take-off and the plane began getting ready and within 5 minutes they were in the air. Everyone was being brief on the case. While the team talked about respective profiles, Harper was glancing over the autopsy reports made.

Once the team arrived in New York and were picked up by the local FBI and taken to their headquarters. They got into the elevator and walked into the room as a women approached them.

"Doesn't she look almost exactly like Haley?" JJ commented to Harper and Penelope. Harper looked at the women, who introduced herself and could see a small resemblance between the two. Penelope only nodded. Hotch began introducing them.

"Thank you all for coming and please do hesitate to ask for anything" the women with a British accent said.

"When can I get access to the security system?" Penelope asks.

"Actually they are already expecting you" Kate says.

"I'll also need a make to make a geographic profile so I can determine a connection before our own judgement clouds it" Spencer says.

"I see you brought your own computer" an older man to Spencer's left says standing next to another unknown man. Harper looked at the older of the two detectives and tried not to say anything. She knew Spencer felt the same.

"I'm going to need to see all the medical files and ballistic reports" Harper says.

"I have them waiting for you along with pictures of the crime scenes and such in the room we have set up for you all" Kate says.

"Wait, why does she need those? We already know they were shot" the older man says.

"Dr. Prentiss is an expert medical examiner and is surrounded by profilers, anything she finds could be a helpful clue to finding out who this UNSUB is" Hotch states.

"Phony science" the older detective mutters. Harper ignores him the best she can but she knew that Spencer was already prepared to hold her back.

"These are the lead detectives, they can help you as well. Hotch can I speak to you in private?" Kate asks.

"Excuse me" Hotch says following Kate.

"I see this is where we have to play nice" the older man says as he leaves.

"What's up with your partner?" Spencer asks standing next to Harper as she watches the older man walk away.

"You try dealing with some British lady who's dishing out orders left and right" the man says slightly annoyed following his partner. The team shakes off the encounter and gets to work.

* * *

After hours of combing through files the team takes off of their hotel. Emily, Hotch, JJ, Spencer and Harper walked into the hotel, all exhausted from their day's work. Harper and Spencer were in their own little conversation when Emily made a statement.

"The latest addition doesn't miss a beat" Emily says holding up the paper. After a moment, Spencer looks up and sees Will.

"JJ" Spencer says pointing towards where Will sat.

"Will, what are you doing here?" JJ asks as the group walks over to him.

"I figured I'd fly out and then took a train, since it was only couple hours more" Will says with a thick New Orleans accent.

"Detective" Hotch says holding out his hand, which will shakes.

"Sorry for showing up like this, I know you all are working but I can't have JJ being on this case without me being here. Not with what's going on" Will says turning to JJ.

"Is there a problem?" Hotch asks. JJ and Will look back and forth from each other and then JJ takes a deep breath before she turns to the group, hesitant.

"I'm pregnant" JJ says.

"Oh my God, JJ, congratulations!" Emily says hugging her friend.

"That's wonderful. Congratulations you two" Harper says.

"I've asked JJ to marry me" Will says.

JJ turns to him, "Will" she says lifting an eyebrow.

"Well we're trying to work out a few kinks" Will says with a smile.

Hotch looks a little upset, "We'll give you both some privacy" Hotch says walking towards the elevators.

"Hotch" JJ says turning to go after her boss.

"JJ you could have told me" he says upset.

"I know" she says.

"If you want some time" he starts.

"No, I want to be here" JJ states holding her shoulder bag.

"Ok. 7am" he says walking with the other three.

"Can you believe it?" Emily asks.

"No but I think they are both happy about it" Harper says.

"So does this mean I'll get some grandkids soon?" Emily asks.

"No. You can wait just like any normal person, I'm getting married before you get grandchildren and if you keep asking you aren't going to get any period" Harper says. Missing when Hotch and Spencer both look at each other as they head up to the rooms.

* * *

Over the course of the next few days, two more bodies drop, and one suspect is killed. Harper rushes over to the scene with Spencer, seeing the police officer down Harper tugged off her bag and kneeled down next to him.

"Cooper hold on" Emily said frantic.

"Mom move your hands" Harper says as she pulls out a few things from her bag.

"He's losing a lot of blood Harper" Emily states in a panic. Harper looks up at her mother and see her worried.

"Spencer go check on the other one" Harper says pulling on some gloves. Spencer runs over to the suspect.

"I'm going to say this nicely because I love you. I know what I am doing, so let me do my job and maybe I can save him" Harper says rolling up her sleeves. Emily hesitates and then nods. She knew her daughter had seen much worse and saved many lives by being a doctor. Emily took her hands off his wound.

"Elevate his head" Harper says as she gets to work, telling her mom different orders while occasionally reaching into her bag for things. Spencer returned shortly saying the suspect was dead but Harper was to focused on her work. After what had seemed like an eternity of working on him, the paramedics arrived. As they wheeled the gurney over, Hotch and Morgan arrived and started talking to Emily.

"I've managed to stabilize him. He's lost about a pint and a half of blood and the bullet is embedded in his shoulder somewhere, you'll want them to do an x-ray before surgery" Harper says to the paramedics. She gets up as they transfer the detective to the gurney and get him to the ambulance. Spencer and Hotch walk over to her as she pulls off her surgical gloves.

"How is he?" Hotch ask concerned.

"He's stable, for the meantime, they'll have to do surgery so it could be touch and go after that" Harper says in full doctor mode.

"Hey Harper. You've got a call" Morgan says as he walks over, holding up his cell phone.

"From who?" she asks taking his phone.

"Hello?" she asks.

"You were so amazing!" Penelope could be heard saying on the other end of the line.

"With what?" Harper asks bringing her to the present.

"Saving the detective's life like that" Penelope says.

"I didn't save him. I stabilized him, there is a big difference Penny" Harper says.

"You are a hero" she says excited.

"I'm no hero. I was just doing my job Penelope, just like everyone else" Harper says.

"Sure sure, hand the phone back to Derek" Penelope says. Harper does as she's told.

When the older partner walked up to Harper. "You helped my partner. You are alright in my book" the older cop said before walking away. Harper looked at the group as they all smiled at her. She shook her head and went on with the case.

* * *

As night fell, Harper was leaving the FBI building with Morgan. When they had learn that Hotch and Kate were a part of a bomb explosion. The two races over to the scene.

"Hey who's in charge?" Morgan asks.

"Captain Morrison" an officer states. Morgan hurries over as Harper follows him.

"Captain, I'm looking for Agent Hotchner" Morgan says.

"Go back to the federal building" he says walking away.

"No" Morgan says stepping in front of him.

"Get out of my face or I'll have you forcibly removed" he states in a monotone voice. When both Harper and Morgan heard Hotch screaming. They both moved towards the barricade.

"This area is restricted" an officer states.

"That is my boss down there" Morgan says looking back at the Captain.

"I don't care. I have my orders and no one goes down there" he states. The two fought until Morgan brought up the military past.

"Let them through" the Captain says. Harper is the first through the barrier, quickly followed by Morgan, who starts yelling for Hotch as they ran down the street.

"How is she?" Morgan asks getting out of Harper's way.

"It's not good. We've got to get her out of here." Hotch states.

"We will" Harper says pulling out gloves from her bag like she had with Dectective Cooper. That's when Morgan began talking to the kid who had been with Hotch and he and Harper came running up.

"Go get behind the barricade kid" Morgan said to the man helping Hotch. The kid left and then Morgan got a call as Harper tried to find the source of Kate's bleeding with Hotch's help.

"You sure?" Morgan asks the phone.

"Keep talking to Kate, Hotch" Harper says. When Morgan spoke up.

"Hotch, the kid, he's the bomber" Morgan says.

"Go" Hotch says. Harper waves Morgan to go as Harper begins working on Kate.

"It's alright Kate. Hang in there for me" Hotch says.

"Her pulse is weak, Hotch. Now, this is going to be hard so I'm going to need your help" Harper says pulling offer her jacket.

"Lift her onto her side so I can cut off the blood is coming from" Harper says. Reaching around she pinched the artery in Kates back, which was the source of most her bleeding. When Harper heard the sound of sirens coming closer to where they sit in the middle of the street.

"Thank God" she said as she continued to work. The ambulance parked next to them and a bald man came out. He came over and help Harper clamp off the artery with clamps.

"You know what you're doing" the strange man said to her.

"I've been to med school" Harper says and turns to Hotch as the man continues working on Kate.

"Hotch I need you to get the stretcher out of the bus and bring it over so we can get Kate to the Hospital" Harper says. Hotch nods and goes to get the gurney. They manage to get Kate onto the gurney and into the bus. Harper shuts the doors and goes to the front with Hotch.

"Where is the closest hospital?" Hotch asks. The man gives Hotch directions and he takes off driving, Harper knows that once they reach the hospital, they need to get Hotch checked out.

They pulled up the ER entrance.

"This hospital is close, we're rerouting all emergencies to another hospital" a man says.

"Who are you?" Hotch asks. "Secret Service" the man states.

"I'm SSA Hotchner, I have SSA Joiner in the back, and she was hurt in the bomb blast" Hotch says.

"Credentials" the man states.

"They are back at the bomb site" Hotch says.

"I'm sorry this hospital is on a strict by pass" the man says. Harper took note at what the man said.

"What does that mean?" Hotch asks.

"It means it's closed" the man states.

"She won't make it to another hospital" Harper says.

"And who are you?" the man asks.

"A doctor that will have your boss's job on a silver platter if you don't let us into the hospital" Harper says. The man goes to say something when they hear the sound of a flat line.

"I'm losing her, she's crashing" the EMT shouts from the back.

"Please" Hotch says in a panic.

"Open her up" the man says and Hotch takes off. They get to the ER and the doctors swarm the gurney, as the EMT states her condition to them.

"Hotch I need you to sit down" Harper states.

Hotch doesn't react, "I need help over here" Harper yells as Hotch begins to sway. Two nurses come over and help Harper.

"Let's get him on a gurney" the nurse says.

The nurses wheel him off and Harper goes with him, "Are you family?" the nurse asks.

"Yeah, he's my father" Harper says lying smoothly.

"Follow us" the nurse says. Once they start to treat Hotch, Harper calls Spencer and the team to let them know what's all going on.

Harper looks down at her shirt and sees all the blood and sighs, "Good thing I didn't like this shirt" Harper says sitting down next to Hotch's bed while the nurse and doctors treated him.

The next thing Harper knew she could hear Morgan talking to the doctor, asking about Hotch.

"Down here Derek" Harper says poking her head out from the curtain as the doctor follows Morgan, explaining what's going on with Hotch.

"He's got trauma to his ear drum and I pulled shrapnel out of his leg" the doctor says.

"Hotch you need to stay in bed" Harper says as the FBI agent begins to move.

The doctor comes in, "Agent Hotchner, lay down" the doctor says.

"I'm fine" Hotch says.

"Hotch calm down" Morgan says.

"Where are my clothes?" Hotch asks.

"Your go bag is on its way" Harper says.

"Morgan, the profile was wrong" Hotch states.

"Harper can you call the team here?" Morgan asks.

"Sure" Harper says and steps out into the hall to call JJ. Once she called them she walked back into the room while Hotch calmed down.

"You ok kid?" Morgan asks her.

"I'll let you know when this is over" Harper says with a smirk.

"You need a change of clothes" Morgan says looking at the state of her shirt.

"Spencer's bringing my bag" Harper says.

"What's your take on all this?" Morgan asks.

"They wanted to hurt Hotch and Kate, not kill them" Harper says. Morgan nods in agreement.

Emily and the team arrive. Spencer immediately goes over and checks on Harper who is nursing her hand.

"What's wrong?" Spencer asks her, lifting her hand to inspect it.

"I'll live. Its just a slight burn from the pieces of metal around Kate" Harper says. Spencer nods and goes to grab her some gauze to wrap her hand while handing her her go bag. Harper walks off to change.

"You ok?" Emily asks approaching Hotch.

"Yeah I just want to understand why all this is happening" Hotch says.

Turning to Rossi, "You identify Sam the bomber?" Hotch asks.

"Garcia hasn't found anything" Spencer says just as Harper comes out from getting changed.

"This is just another terrorist cell. Like the ones in London" Rossi states.

Spencer takes Harper off to the side and gets her wound wrapped for her, "Better?" he asks looking at her.

"Yes, thank you" she says flexing her hand.

"Not a problem" Spencer says before they rejoin the teams conversation.

"Yeah but they were more organized" Hotch says. The team kept talking when Hotch kept touching his ear. When they bring up why the bomber stayed with Hotch.

"To make sure the ambulance got to you" Rossi says to Hotch.

"An ambulance with it sirens blaring when the city is on lock down will get through every road block" Emily says.

When it hit Harper, "They wanted to get to this hospital" she says.

"Why do you say that?" Rossi asks questioning her.

"The hospital was on a by-pass" Hotch says. Harper puts on an FBI bulletproof vest.

"What does that mean?" Emily asks.

"It means someone wasn't allowing this hospital to be open to the public, usually means a higher up in the government is there, especially since the guy blocking us was secret service" Harper says.

"This hospital is their target. Let's go" Hotch says.

"Harper, you'll need this" Rossi says holding out a gun to her.

"You know how to use this?" Rossi asks her.

"More than you'd know" Harper says adjusting the bandage on her hand, as the team fans out.

Harper follows the team as they talk to secret service and then go to find the EMT. Harper stays behind her mom as they look for the killer in the basement. They keep going down the corridor when and they find the bodies of the Secret service in the elevator.

"This way" Spencer says pointing to the bloody foot prints. Following the team, pointing guns at the UNSUB, Sam the EMT, carefully approach.

The team continues on until they find the EMT sitting on the floor with a knife in his hand, "FBI, its over" Hotch says.

"Its only begun" the man says before the guy slits his throat, dying instantly. The team lowers their weapons and fans out to cover everything for their case. Later on Harper gives Rossi back the gun he let her borrow.

"Here's your gun back" Harper says to Rossi.

"No problem kid" Rossi says placing the gun back in the holster as Hotch breaks away to go see how Kate is doing.

Harper and the team learn that Kate didn't make it and more than Hotch, Harper takes it personal.

"Thank you for doing all that you could" Hotch says to Harper before the team beside Hotch and Morgan board the plane.

"I only wish I could have done more" Harper says. Hotch nods and walks off so that he can drive back to Quantico due to his ear injury.

Emily pulls up to the plane, "Have a nice visit with Cooper?" Harper asks her mom when they get boarded.

"Maybe" Emily says sitting down by JJ. Harper smiles and sit next to Spencer and across from Morgan, who've already started playing cards. Some days had their ups and others their downs, guess that's what it meant to be out in the field Harper thought as the plane took off back to Quantico.

* * *

Sorry if this chapter seems to go by fast. I wanted to get started on the next season soon. I also hope that everyone likes these last 4 chapters, I hope that I can keep putting out two chapters a week but we shall see. Thank you everyone! Once again, I DO NOT OWN CRIMINAL MINDS.


	18. Minimal Loss

Hey everyone! So I wanted to give this episode it's own chapter, which is why it's up so quickly. Also I will hopefully have the proposal within the next 5 chapters so stay tuned! Enjoy!

* * *

It had been just over a month since the events in New York and the team was already back in action. Though to Harper it hadn't felt like enough time had passed but the BAU was needed, like always. They had already solved a case where a women wanted to continue the work of a man who had been put to death, a serial killer that had been called the Angel Maker.

Though it seemed that the team was more worried about her lately, especially with all the close calls lately. Since the New York incident, Harper had dealt with a number of issues in the morgue, including a few biological hazards.

That's when Emily and Spencer had been told that they were going undercover. Heading to Colorado in order to investigate a phone call that the local police had received about a religious cult leader there.

Stating that the man was having relations with a 15 year old girl who lived at the compound. Once Emily and Spencer told Harper about the operation, but Harper felt off about the entire thing. Spencer had tried to reassure her, telling her things would be fine and the trip shouldn't take more than a day or two.

Harper wanted to believe him but she knew about other cases like Ruby Ridge and Waco when it came to "religious groups". Later that day, Spencer had come home to pack since they were going to be flying out to speak with the child protective services officer they would be working with.

"You have everything you need?" Harper asks as Spencer sets his go bag on the couch.

"I'm pretty sure. I'll double check before I go just to make" Spencer says.

"Alright" Harper says trying to take her mind off everything by focusing on what she was cooking.

Spencer looked over at his girlfriend and couldn't help but notice the worry she had across her face. Spencer knew that what happened in New York had stayed with her, even after talking about everything, Spencer believed that's what she was so worried about.

Though worrying about Harper wasn't the only thing on Spencer's mind as of late. Spencer had finally gotten the ring back from the jeweler and knew that he wanted to propose soon. Not that he wanted to rush into it but he wanted to marry Harper and be by her side of all time.

Though he wasn't sure how to do the proposal part just yet. The team, minus Garcia, had given him ideas but none of them seemed the right fit for the kind of relationship that Spencer had with Harper. Maybe this trip to Denver, he could talk to Emily about some of the ideas that he'd come up with and go from there.

"Spencer, my mom's here. Could you get the door?" Harper asks hearing the doorbell ring. Spencer noticed he must have been lost in thought and noticed Harper glancing over at him.

"Sure, I'll grab it" Spencer says and walks over to the door.

"Hey Emily" Spencer says opening the door.

"Ready to go boy genius?" Emily asks.

"Just about" he says as he goes and double checks his bag. Harper leaves her finished food on the stove and walks into the living room where Spencer stands.

Once Spencer was done, he turned and looked at Harper, "I'll be home soon" he says and gives her a quick kiss.

"You better be" Harper says smiling at him.

Adding, "You both better be" Harper says looking around her boyfriend to glance at her mother.

Emily holds her hands, "We will, l promise" she says. Harper walked Spencer out, giving her mother a quick hug and giving Spencer another kiss before the two left for the airport. She locked the door and knew that only time would tell if her off feeling was right. Spencer and Emily arrived in Denver that night and went over their plans before calling it a night.

* * *

The next morning, Spencer had called Harper earlier and told her they were headed to the ranch and he talk to her once the interviews were done. Though no more than an hour later, Rossi was standing in her office.

"Dave...What happened?" Harper asked immediately thinking about Spencer and Emily.

"The compound that Emily and Spencer are at just got raided by the Colorado state police. As far as we know they are both safe but Hotch wanted to bring you to Denver with us" Rossi says.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Harper asks looking at the older man.

"Strauss ok'd it so I don't see why not" Rossi says.

"Ok, sure. Give me 5 minutes and I'll be upstairs" Harper says grabbing a few things and heading straight for Lily's office.

"Lily you here?" Harper asks peaking in her office.

"Yeah, what's up?" the petite Asian women sitting at her desk asked.

"Something went wrong with my mom and Spencer in Colorado. I need to head out if you are ok with it" Harper says.

Lily looked concerned, "Yeah no problem. Call me to keep me updated, alright?" Lily asks.

"Sure thing" Harper says and manages to catch up to Rossi before they got on the elevator.

Harper got on the plane with Morgan, Rossi, and Hotch. JJ and Penelope stayed behind to work with the media. As the 3 man talked about different strategies, Harper stared off out the window of the plane, lost in thought.

"Harper?" Morgan asks. Harper looked over at the man, one that Spencer thought of as a brother and most defiantly his best friend.

"Yeah, sorry. What's up?" Harper asks moving in her seat, focusing on the group.

"You ok?" he asks as Hotch and Rossi watch them.

"No. Since they told me about going undercover, I had this bad feeling in the pit of my stomach. I never wanted to be right" Harper says running a hand through her hair.

"This is Emily and Reid were talking about. They're smart, they'll be ok" Morgan states.

"There was a shoot-out at the ranch, Derek. You can't tell me there weren't casualties inside that place" Harper says.

"There could have been but your mom and the boy genius wouldn't have been where they could have been hit" Morgan states.

Harper nods, "You're right. I just keep thinking if I lose them, either of them, I don't know what I'd do" Harper says.

"Don't think like that. I know it's hard not to but when we get there just be ready to help us to get them out" Morgan says.

"Ok" Harper says and prepares herself for anything.

They landed and were immediately driven to a location near the ranch. Rossi had been put in charge of negotiations. Once they had managed to get Cyrus the leader on the phone, Rossi got him talking.

"Now about the three child services workers" Dave asks holding his breathe.

"One of them is dead", pauses before immediately adding, "It wasn't us" Cyrus says. The entire room was scared and worried of what name he might say.

"I need a name. So that I can inform the family" Rossi says, glancing at Harper, as the room tenses.

"Her name was Nancy" Cyrus says. Everyone takes a sigh in relief, Harper sits down placing her head in her hands. Letting out a silent prayer of thanks.

Morgan walks over to her, "You ok?" Morgan asks quietly placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah. You were right" Harper says to Morgan.

"Aren't I always?" he asks smiling at her.

Harper hits him lightly on the shoulder, "I'll make sure to never tell you that again" she says as Rossi continues on the phone.

"I know you have wounded, we'd like to get them treated" Rossi says glancing at Harper for approval. Harper nodded, knowing where he might be going with his idea.

"We have enough supplies to take care of our own" Cyrus says.

"We have a doctor here who can come in and treat those with more serious wounds" Rossi says.

Cyrus pauses, "Alright but only if the doctor comes with you" the leader says.

"Alright, we'll be there at first light" Dave says.

"See you then" Cyrus says hanging up.

"Dave do you think it's smart taking Harper in there?" Hotch asks.

"She's been around profilers her entire life Aaron. Heck she can profile better than most people we've ever interviewed for the BAU. Plus her skills as a doctor will come in handy to build trust with them" Rossi says.

"You ok with this?" Hotch asks Harper.

"If it helps get everyone out safely then yes" Harper says.

"Alright, let's get ready for tomorrow morning" Rossi says.

* * *

The next morning, Harper had barely gotten any sleep. Once she was up, Harper grabbed the last of the medical supplies out of the ambulance that they had provided for her. She double checked everything and met up with Rossi at the truck they would be taking up to the compound.

Harper got out with Rossi and headed towards the door after he received a box from the back of the truck. Rossi knocked on the door and they both waited. Cyrus opened the door and Rossi handed over the box, glancing around the room as they patted him down.

"Dave" a familiar voice said.

"Cyrus" Rossi stated.

"Is this the doctor you spoke of?" Cyrus says glancing at Harper.

"Yes. She may not look it but she volunteered to help" Rossi says.

Cyrus looks at Harper, "Why'd you volunteer?" Cyrus asks.

"I took an oath as a doctor, to help anyone that I could. This is a situation that people need my help so I wasn't about to break my oath by not doing something" Harper says without missing a beat. Rossi looks at Harper impressed.

"If you'll follow me I'll show you to our wounded" Cyrus says turning to walk down the aisle of the church.

"We gathered them here in the chapel for you" Cyrus says. Harper looks at each individual and takes a moment before she determines who is in the worse shape before she walks over and begins helping them out.

"She's very good" Cyrus says turning to Rossi who had followed them over.

"She is" Rossi says.

Taking around 30 minutes, Harper manages to work her way through the wounded, the numbers were small and most were only grazes that didn't need stiches. She cleaned and dressed the wounds before moving onto another person.

Once she was done, she looked around the room and saw Cyrus and Rossi talking by the door. Harper took her chance to look around for Spencer and her mom. It took her only a moment when she saw them, sitting in the sea of women and children.

She saw the shock cross their faces as they saw her and she gave them both a small smile. She didn't keep her eyes on them long as she finished packing up her bag, she walked back to where Cyrus and Rossi stood.

"I was able to help as best I can without also giving some medication to help infection" Harper says.

"Your help is much appreciated" Cyrus says.

"Until we talk again" Rossi says to Cyrus as he and Harper exit the chapel. Once they got back in the truck, Harper and Rossi got back to the FBI mobile unit.

"You did well" Rossi says to Harper.

"Thanks. I think my hands kept shaking the entire time" Harper says.

"That's alright. You did good" Hotch says.

"Hopefully they don't find the bugs we planted in the supplies" Morgan say as the tune in to see what they can hear. When they picked up on Cyrus saying that they had all just drank the poison together. Hotch and Rossi argued about the team going in until Harper heard Cyrus say it was only a test.

"Listen" Harper says as Cyrus speaks. Everyone breathes a sigh of relief when Cyrus states that it was all a test.

After sometime of looking at what the team could do, Harper noticed something on the news.

"Hotch" Harper says turning the volume up as the team gathers.

The reporter appeared a ways in front of the compound, "It is said that there is an undercover FBI agent inside the compound" the man says.

"This is not good" Morgan says. Harper's heart seemed to stop, remember that inside the compound they had access to the news.

"Rossi call JJ and tell her what's going on" Hotch says. The Italian man nods, walking to the other side of the room to do so. Hotch had them turn on the mics and waited to see when Cyrus would find out about the there being an undercover FBI agent.

When Cyrus asked Emily and Reid, Harper held her breath, "I don't know what you're talking about" Spencer said.

"I'll only ask one more time" Cyrus says, someone making a gun click in the background.

"It's me" Emily says.

"Take her" Cyrus says as one of the men must have grabbed her mother, they take her to another room that had the mics in it. The next thing the team heard was Cyrus beating Emily for being an FBI agent, for lying to him. After few good hits in, Emily started talking.

"Hotch we have to go in there now" Morgan says.

"I can take it" Emily says over the mics.

"We need to go in there. She's egging him on" Morgan says.

"No. Listen. She's not talking to him. She's telling us not to come in" Rossi says. Harper takes off the headset and walks out of the FBI area.

"Harper" Morgan says worried.

"I'll go" Rossi says getting up to follow the young girl. Rossi steps outside and sees Harper seated on the ground by a tree, her head in her hands.

Rossi walks over, "Is this seat taken?" he asks. Harper shakes her head and Rossi sits down.

"I know you're worried. We all are but you have to know your mother is strong" Rossi states.

"She took the fall. Cyrus asked who the FBI agent was and my mom took the blame to spare Spencer for my sake" Harper says looking over at the older man.

"We don't know that for sure" Rossi says.

"I do. My mom has always tried to do the right thing for me and has been doing that my entire life. She knew she could take whatever punishment they gave out because she's such a strong person" Harper says.

Harper paused, "Plus I'm pretty sure there was another reason" Harper says.

"What's that?" Rossi asks.

"I can't be sure but I think Spencer is going to propose" Harper says.

"What makes you say that?" Rossi asks, worried he'd give Spencer's plans away.

"I don't have any proof, of course. Though the way my mom and Spencer have been acting, it might be that he already talked to her. Plus I know that he's been planning on how to ask too" Harper says.

"Really?" Rossi asks faking his surprise, though Harper didn't notice.

"Spencer's very traditional that way, he would even dare try to ask for me to marry him if he hadn't talked to my mom first" Harper says.

"No matter what the reasoning was kid, we work dangerous jobs. Your mother has her reasons too but she would tell you like I'm about to. In the end, they are both going to come out of there safe" Rossi says.

"I pray that is true, I can't lose either of them" Harper says.

"If you can keep helping us then we won't" Rossi says.

"I'm too emotional invested" Harper says looking over to Rossi again.

"We all are. That's what makes us good at our job" Rossi says.

"Thank you" Harper says getting up.

"For?" he asks.

"Talking some sense into me and being here" Harper says helping Dave up.

"Anytime kid" Rossi says as they walk back to the mobile center. By the time Harper and Rossi came back in, Harper could hear Spencer's voice on the mics.

"You should get them to tell you the identity of the FBI agent" he says knowing the team could hear him. Harper could hear the shaking in his voice.

"Alright" Cyrus said, killing the protest from another person in the room. When the phone ringed in the mobile unit.

"This is Dave Rossi" Rossi says picking up the phone as they put the mics on mute and the phone on speaker.

"I will release one child if you give me the identity of the FBI agent" Cyrus says.

"I can't do that" Rossi says trying to act reluctant.

"I'm releasing the child now" Cyrus states. The team then sees the little girl come out of the compound and starts walking down the road. Morgan rushes out to get her.

"It's against protocol but the name of the FBI agent is Emily Prentiss" Rossi says and hears silence.

"Since you showed us trust, no further harm will come to her" Cyrus says.

"Is there anything that we can get you?" Rossi asks.

"Fried chicken with all the fixings?" Cyrus asks.

"Sure thing" Rossi says.

"See you later" Cyrus says and hangs up.

"This will soon all be over" Cyrus says over the mics.

"This is their end game" Harper says.

"What do you mean?" Hotch asks.

"I think Cyrus is going to let go of some people, when he made them all think they drank poison, he must have made a list. He'll keep the loyal ones in the compound and release the others. Which is when this will be over for him and when something like mass suicide will take place" Harper says.

"She's right Hotch" Rossi says.

"We need to get in there tonight" Morgan says.

"When would be best?" Hotch asks.

"3am. they won't be expecting is and their guard will be down" Harper says.

"Good idea but how are we going to tell Reid and Emily?" Morgan asks.

"This" Hotch says holding up the lids to the dinner that they were preparing.

"It might just work" Rossi says.

"Agent Morgan" a man says.

"Yeah?" Derek answers.

"Come with me" he says. Morgan follows them. After Morgan got back, he told everyone that he was able to tell Emily, who was going to get the women and children in the tunnel before 3am. The team got to work.

* * *

As it got closer to 3am, Morgan and Rossi were prepared to go into the building. Harper was positioned at the ambulance to help anyone that got hurt and Hotch gave the order. Harper heard chatter over the earbud that she had been given. When someone stated that their were explosives. Everything appeared to happen so fast to Harper, she saw her mother exit the building with Rossi, looking for Spencer and Morgan when the explosion happened in the main chapel.

Harper's heart seemed to stop, people ran from where Emily and Rossi exited and she felt like she couldn't breathe as her mother called out for Spencer and Morgan. Emily kept calling until she saw the skinny man and his best friend emerge from the smoke, coughing. Harper took a breath again and grabbed a few things before she started walking over. Emily and Spencer hugged, both relieved that they had gotten out.

"Hey mini Prentiss" Morgan says as Harper approaches the group. Spencer looks over at Harper and let's go of Emily before walking over to Harper and embraces her.

"You said you'd be home in a few days" Harper says burying her face in the crock of Spencer's neck as the tears slipped down her cheeks, wrapping her arms around him.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to make you worry" he says placing a kiss on the side of her head.

"I'll always worry" Harper says. The young couple stayed that way for what seemed like an eternity when Harper heard her mom speak up.

"Excuse me but can I get a hug from my daughter?" Emily asks Spencer.

"Sure" the genius says before letting go of Harper but Harper stopped him.

"Don't you dare walk too far away from me, I need to check you both out" Harper says wiping her eyes the steps over to Emily and hugs her.

Morgan pats Spencer on the back, "You ok?" Morgan asks Spencer.

"Now that I've seen Harper again? I couldn't be better" Spencer says, glancing over at Emily. Seeing the marks on her face, he couldn't help but feel guilty for what had happened in the compound when Spencer heard Harper and Emily speaking in Italian.

"I _thought I had lost you"_ Harper said to her mother in Italian.

" _It's alright. I'm not going anywhere_ " Emily answers back in the language.

Emily smiles down at her daughter, seeing what a strong young women that she had become. Once Harper was done hugging her mother, she pulled both of them over to the ambulance so that she could check them over.

She knew they would both complain, which they did but kept it to the minimum. They both knew that this was more for Harper than either of them. They both looked at each other and smiled as Harper worked.

"What happened to your face?" Harper asks cleaning a cut on Spencer's forehead.

"One of Cyrus' men decided to hit me with the butt of his gun. I'm fine though, just some slight bruising" Spencer says seeing the worry in Harper's eyes as she doesn't respond.

Once she was done, Harper stayed near Spencer and her mom until Hotch told them it was time to leave. They all boarded the plane and Harper felt tired but knew she should stay awake, since the flight wouldn't be more than a few hours. Spencer noticed and knew that both of them could use some decent sleep.

He grabbed a blanket and pillow and walked over to drape the blanket around Harper, who was sitting on the couch. Spencer laid down on the couch, placing the pillow behind his head and pulled Harper down on top of his chest, bring the blanket with her.

"We could both use some sleep" Spencer says as Harper looks up at him. She nods and resting her head on Spencer's chest as their legs lay over each. Spencer smiles as Harper's eyes close and her breathing becomes even almost before they even take off from the airport, and Spencer wasn't far behind. Though by that time most of the team was already asleep until only Emily and Rossi were the last ones awake.

"She was extremely worried about both of you" Rossi says to Emily who was looking out the window.

"She shouldn't have to" Emily says.

"She's very much like you Emily. Though I should give you a heads up" Rossi says.

"What's that?" Emily asks.

"She's onto Spencer and you. She thinks Spencer is going to propose" Rossi says.

"I'm surprised she didn't have any suspicions before now" Emily says looking towards the young couple, laying down together on the small couch. Spencer's arms were locked around Harper's waist as they both slept.

"They are going to have a great marriage" Rossi says with a smile.

"I think so too. They are also to much alike for their own good" Emily says laughing.

"Who said that was a bad thing?" Rossi asks. Emily couldn't help but smile at that thought. The two remaining agents finally fell asleep, wondering what the future would held for them all.


	19. Returning Home

Hey everyone! Thanks sooooo much for waiting. I'll be posting two chapters, I wanted to have more written but my grandmother ended up in the hospital on top of all the stuff going on in my life. I hope you enjoy these chapters! Please comment or PM your reviews! I enjoy reading them.

* * *

Over the next few months Harper worked with the BAU more and more, enough that Strauss had finally called Harper into her office. Harper knocked on the door.

"Come in" Strauss said from inside. Harper opened the door, walking in and shutting the door behind her.

"You wanted to see me ma'am?" Harper asks.

"Ah Dr. Prentiss, yes. I did. Have a seat" she says motioning to the chairs in front of her desk.

"What can I do for you Chief Strauss?" Harper asks, as Harper takes a seat and waits to see what is going on.

"I called you here before you've been heavily involved with the BAU for a number of months now" Strauss says looking at a file.

"Has that been a problem?" Harper asks worried.

"No, in fact its had the quiet opposite effect" Strauss says looking back at Harper.

"Then why did you need to see me?" Harper asks curious.

"We'll I've talked it over with Agent Hotchner and the Deputy Director and they both agree that with your skills and talents, you would greatly benefit the team and with Agent Jareau about to take her maternal leave, the team would be short" Strauss says.

"Chief Strauss, you do realize that I'm currently related to one of the BAU members and in a relationship with another? And that I also have almost zero training in Behavioral Analysis?" Harper asks.

"Yes but Agent Hotchner has told us how well you work with both agents and said you all knew when to be professional around each other. And with you having been so close to the team for the past few years, and with Agent Rossi's recommendation, you do qualify to be apart of the BAU" Strauss states.

"Do any of the team members know about this?" Harper asks.

"Aside from Agent Hotchner and Miss Jareau, no. Even Agent Rossi, who gave the recommendation doesn't know" the chief states.

"So what does this mean then?" Harper asks worried.

"Instead of working in the morgue as a medical examiner, you would be invited to join the BAU as a profiler for a trial period until Agent Hotchner, the Deputy Director and I can make a final decision on if you will stay" Strauss says.

"When did this all come about?" Harper asks.

"Before the case with the religious group in Colorado. Including your most recent case with the team in Nevada" Strauss says.

"What happens if I don't stay with the BAU or when JJ comes back?" Harper asks.

"You will return to your position with the medical examiner if it doesn't work out but regardless of Miss Jareau's return you would stay on the team if we all approve" Strauss says and gives Harper a moment to think before stating, "If you need time to think this over you can" Strauss says.

"No. I don't think I'll need time. When do I start?" Harper asks.

"Agent Hotchner was right about you. You'll meet up with him after we are done here" Strauss says.

"He said something?" Harper asks.

"Yes, he said you would already have an answer for me. I've already informed Dr. Cooper and she knows so you'll just gather your things later from your office to move up to the BAU" Strauss says.

Harper nods, Strauss then has her sign all the appropriate paperwork and hands her a new badge that states both medical examiner and BAU. Harper thanks her before leaving to find Hotch. She was in awe of what had just happened, Harper had heard they were looking for someone else to hold over JJ's spot for a while after the baby was born and then possibly looking for another profiler but Harper had no idea she'd be a candidate.

Hotch was seated in his office with the door slightly open when Harper knocked. She had managed to get to Hotch's office without being caught by the other members of the team.

"Come in" he says without looking up.

"So are you psychic?" Harper asks. Hotch looks up and smiles at the girl as she closes the door.

"No but I do know that you've enjoyed working with us and when Strauss inquired about it, I knew you'd say yes" Hotch says.

"She said no one else knows but JJ" Harper states.

"No but now that I know your answer. I'll let JJ know so she can gather the team before we go over the newest case and tell her to tell everyone we have a new team member" Hotch says.

"You are mean. Penelope and Spencer aren't ones for change" Harper says.

"True but they'll be happy once they know who it is" Hotch says giving JJ a call to gather the team.

"They are all probably going to look right at your office as soon as she tells them" Harper says.

"Yeah, we can wait a few moments" Hotch says. Harper waits until Hotch gives them the go ahead. He walks ahead of Harper when she hears Penelope freaking out.

"Who is this new team member and why wasn't I told? What if I don't like them? What if they don't like me?" Garcia says starts to ramble.

"Calm down baby girl this is the first any of us are hearing of it. Plus how can nobody like you, you're you" Morgan says.

"I didn't even know" Rossi says from his seat.

"Now that's saying something" Emily says as JJ laughed. Hotch opens the door the rest of the way.

"Everyone, I'd like to introduce the newest member of the BAU, Dr. Harper Prentiss" Hotch says as Harper files in after him.

"What?" Garcia asks while everyone else looks stunned. Harper couldn't help but laugh at the team.

"When did this happen?" Emily asks excited.

"Maybe an hour ago?" Harper says unsure.

"So you'll be coming on cases and everything with us?" Morgan asks.

"Yeah. I have a trial period though" Harper says.

"Wait does Reid know?" Rossi asks.

"No. Where is he by the way?" Harper asks not seeing her tall, skinny boyfriend at the table.

"No idea, he texted me and said he'd join us at the jet" JJ says.

"Yes. I'm going to mess with him" Morgan says and texts Reid saying they have a new team member when Harper heard her phone go off.

"He texted me" Harper says looking at the text Spencer sent her.

"What's it say?" Emily asks.

"Just asking if I knew about the new BAU agent" Harper says and texted him back 'Not a thing'. "Alright lets go over the case and then we can mess with Reid more" Hotch says as JJ starts explaining the case.

The team gets the basics out of the way and heads to the plane to continue the briefing. Harper talks to JJ and her mom about the baby and being on the team. Harper couldn't help but feel happy and knew that Spencer would be shocked. She worried though that she was invading his space. They waited and Spencer got on the plane, Harper had purposefully sat with her back to the plane door.

"Where is the new person?" Spencer quietly asks Morgan who sat near the front. Morgan must had nodded towards Harper like they had planned because she heard Spencer's footsteps coming closer. He walked in front of her and went to introduce himself until he realized that it was Harper.

"Wait, Harper? You're the new agent?" Spencer asks.

"That's right Ace" Harper says with a smile.

"That's great but what about the morgue?" he asks sitting on the couch.

"It's still there but if I pass my trial period you are stuck with me" Harper says.

"I'm already stuck with you" Spencer says smiling at her.

"Aw aren't you two cute?" Morgan asks walking over. Spencer rolls his eyes at the man and Harper hands him his case file smiling at him. The team keeps going over the case when Spencer dozes off.

"Is he alright?" JJ asks Harper.

"Yeah, he had this weird dream last night and he couldn't get back to sleep. He's been having it for a few night now" Harper says. JJ nods and goes back to looking over the case files when Spencer wakes up after muttering something about JJ and her baby.

"You alright?" Harper asks when Spencer is startled awake.

"Yeah I just had a dream that JJ's baby was at the crime scene and I was trying to get him out of there" Spencer says explaining.

Looking to see a few confused looks, "Sorry" he says.

"Its alright" JJ says hesitant.

"What was the dream about?" Harper asks.

"There was this dead 6 year old kid who had been abused and was found in his basement" Spencer says.

"Dream analysis says if there is a baby is in your dream its actually you" Morgan says.

"I don't believe in dream analysis" Spencer says.

"Maybe you're nerves about going home to Vegas" Harper says looking at Spencer carefully.

"Did you tell your mom you were coming?" Emily asks.

"Or maybe your subconscious is telling you to sit this case out" Hotch says.

"I'll be alright" Spencer says to everyone.

"Alright. Let's go over the case one more time, now that we are all awake" Emily says smiling at Spencer. Spencer nodded and sat up. Harper looked over at Spencer and wanted to make sure that he was truly ok once they were alone. She knew that Spencer held back things from the team, she hope that didn't change him telling her everything since she too was apart of that very team now.

As the team arrived in Vegas. Immediately splitting up, JJ and Hotch went to the family of the current boy's home, Emily and Rossi went to the disposal sight and Harper went the morgue with Spencer and Morgan. The doctor explained his findings and then explained a part of the body that he looked for signs of starvation in. After he finished and Harper saw Morgan's blank looks, she spoke up.

"The squishy part of the eyeball" Harper explains, the doctor nods and so do Morgan and Spencer.

"Anything you can tell us about how the nutrition got into the body?" Harper asks.

"There were no needle marks so I'm not entirely sure but I'd have to say it was given orally" the doctor says.

"Any bruising in the roof of the mouth that may indicate that he was force feed something?" Harper asks.

"Nothing" the doctor says.

"Thanks for your time doc" Morgan says as three leave.

"Have you ever heard of anything like that before?" Spencer asked Harper.

"Not without their being an IV or feeding tube involved" Harper says.

"Interesting" Spencer says as they head over to the family's home. Morgan and Spencer were to stay at the house incase the kidnapper called and Harper headed back to the hotel with Emily and Hotch. She said her good nights and went immediately to bed. Thankfully she did.

Harper heard a noise going off. She opens her eyes trying to focus them on the source of the noise. Seeing as its her phone she immediately picks it up and sees that Morgan is calling her.

She picks up, "Hello?" she asks half asleep.

"Hey Harper. Sorry to call" Morgan says.

"Its 3 am Morgan" Harper says trying not to be to upset with him.

"I know. Do you think you can drive out here to the family's house?" Morgan asks.

"Why, what's going on?" Harper asks suddenly wide awake.

"Spencer had another one of those dreams about dead kids and he's not in a good place" Morgan says explaining to her the situation.

"Yeah, give a few minutes and I'll be there" Harper says hanging up. Harper gets dressed and takes a cab since she didn't want to wake anyone who had keys to the SUVs. Harper got to the family's house and texted Morgan to let her in. Morgan came to the door and looked relaxed when he saw her.

"He's in the living room" Morgan states.

"Thanks. Go get some sleep" Harper says.

"Sure" Morgan says and heads off to where he was told he could sleep. Harper walks toward the living room and sees Spencer on the couch, wide awake.

"Hey Ace" Harper says from the doorway.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Spencer asks.

"Morgan called. Said you had another dream and you were worried about this case" Harper says walking over to sit next to him.

"Was it about the same boy?" Harper asks.

"Yeah" Spencer says.

Spencer pauses, "I'm just worried that Michael is going to die and I can't do nothing about it" Spencer says.

"Its alright to be worried but you can't let it get the best of you" Harper says pulling him close.

"I just keep making things worse. I woke them up because I was screaming" he says.

"You just need to get some decent sleep, without this dream. I'll stay up incase anything happens" Harper says.

"I shouldn't. Not after what happened" Spencer says.

"I'll be here and I'll wake you up if you start dreaming again" Harper says.

"You sure?" Spencer asks.

"Yes, promise. Plus we did this all the time after Hank and Tobias, so it's just like old times" Harper says. Spencer lays down on the couch, using Harper's lap as a pillow. Harper plays with Spencer's hair.

"Thank you. When this is over, I want you to meet my mom" Spencer says with his eyes closed.

"I'd like that" she says.

After some time Harper notices Spencer's even breathing. She continues to run her fingers through his hair until she notices the sun peaking through the curtains. The mother of Michael came down the stairs.

She glanced over at her and Spencer, "Good morning" she said.

"Good morning" Harper says.

"Is he alright?" she asks gesturing to Spencer.

"I'm not sure but he will be" Harper says.

"You two must be close" she says walking down the stairs.

"We are" Harper says.

"How do you deal with this kind of thing? Seeing things like this in your line of work and still have a relationship that doesn't fall apart?" she asks Harper.

"Honestly? I've seen much worse. Though I know it is indescribable and much worse for the families. When it comes to the relationship, it helps that someone else has seen all the bad too" Harper says explaining.

"Do you think we'll find him?" She says.

"I do and this team will help you do just that. I pray for the positive outcome" Harper says.

"You're the first person to see the doubt" she says.

"I try not to but its only reasonable" Harper says.

"Thank you. For being honest" she says.

"No problem" Harper says when Spencer starts to stir.

"I'll leave you alone now" she says walking towards the kitchen.

"Morning" Harper says looking down at Spencer.

"Morning" he says rubbing his eyes.

"We better get ready. The funeral is in a few hours" Harper says.

"Thanks for coming last night" Spencer says looking up at Harper.

"Anything for you" Harper says. Harper gives Spencer a quick kiss before he goes off to get ready. Harper calls a cab so she can head back to the hotel.

Harper comes back after getting changed, and finds Spencer standing in the boys room. She stands off to the side in her black attire as he stares at the room, when Morgan knocks and comes in.

"Everyone is almost ready" Morgan says to the both of them.

"Thanks" Harper says.

"Something's never change. Every kid I knew growing up had piles of dinosaur toys" Spencer says.

"Not you?" Morgan asks.

"No I had books and journals. My mom liked when I memorized them because she thought people were watching us and writing songs about our lives" Spencer says. Harper knows where this conversation was headed.

Spencer then burst out asking, "When you have a dream about a basement doesn't it speak to the fundamentals since it's the first part of the house to be built" Spencer says.

"I thought you didn't believe in dream analysis" Harper says leaning against the doorway.

"Freud has been discredited but Young still has his merits" Spencer says.

"No one would blame you for taking some time off to clear your head Reid" Morgan says.

"I just want to find this boy" Spencer says walking out of the room.

Harper grabs Morgan's arm before he leaves, "Keep an eye on him please" Harper says.

"Why?" Morgan asks.

"He's hiding something or blocking it out. I'm going to check something out while you guys are at the funeral" Harper says.

"We aren't supposed to profile team members" Morgan says smiling at Harper.

"I'm not profiling. I know him to well is all" Harper says.

"So when are those wedding bells?" Morgan asks teasing.

"Whenever Spencer's ready" Harper says walking out of the house with Morgan.

"What about you?" Morgan asks.

"If I could marry Spencer then I would be very happy. Then maybe my worst fear won't come true" Harper says.

"What's that?" Morgan asks but before Harper can answer Hotch interrupts.

"Harper, you'll be staying with JJ" Hotch says walking over to the two.

"No problem" Harper says to Hotch and turns to Morgan, "Maybe next time" Harper says and walks back to the house, closing the door.

"You hear that?" Morgan asks.

"Yeah, I'm even wondering when he's going to propose but nows not the time to think about that. We have a funeral to attend" Hotch says and walks to the SUVs.

"I was wondering about her greatest fear" Morgan says as they get into the cars.

* * *

While the team was at the funeral, they found a suspect and Harper found something interesting and handed it over to Morgan to give to Spencer. Harper had done some digging and found a case that was very similar to what had happened in Spencer's dream. The case was about a boy named Riley Jenkins, which reminded Harper of the time Spencer and her had discussed imaginary friends. Harper hoped this would help Spencer but couldn't be sure.

The suspect they had caught however had to be let go since it wasn't who they were looking for. The team then regrouped at the house. When the next phone call came in. Harper tried to listen to the phone call the best she could but knew that Michael's parents were upset by it. After the ordeal, Spencer flipped through the transcript of the phone call and the rest of the team was discussing ideas of who the UNSUB could be.

"I think it might be a women" Spencer says.

"It makes sense. She described the specific types of shoes, using color and brand. Most men wouldn't do that" Emily says.

"Plus I also think she might have been institutionalized with the way she's speaking" Spencer says.

Hotch pulls up Garcia, "Hey Garcia can you look to see if any women have recently been released from an institution within the last few weeks before the first abduction?" Hotch asks having her one speaker.

"No, due to confidentiality most doctors don't have a central data system for their records and keep them" Garcia says.

"Hotch I might have a way" Spencer says.

"Do whatever you need to" Hotch says.

"Do you mind if I bring Harper?" Spencer asks.

"Not at all" Hotch says. Harper and Spencer head out to the facility where his mother was being kept. They walked into a room full of patients and Harper saw Spencer's eyes instantly land on someone.

"Is that her?" Harper asks following his line of sight.

"Yes" Spencer says.

"Ah, Dr. Reid, your mother didn't say you were coming" an older man says approaching them.

"I'm actually here on a case" Spencer says. While Spencer talks with the doctor, Harper walked over to Spencer's mom.

"Diana Reid?" Harper asks approaching the women writing in a journal.

"Yes?" she asks looking up.

"Hi. My name is Harper Prentiss. I know your son Spencer" Harper says sitting across from her.

"Ah you must be the girl he keeps writing about in his letters" Diana says with a smile.

Harper nods, "Its nice to meet you in person" Harper says.

"Spencer's told me a lot about you, I can see why Spencer loves you so much" Diana says.

"How so?" Harper asks curious.

"You are like him but you're also different. You make him happy" Diana says.

"I love him very much. I wanted to meet you, especially how often Spencer tells me about you" Harper says.

"I'm glad my boy is with a nice girl he wants to spend his life with" Diana says. Before Harper could ask what she meant, Spencer came over.

"Harper could you give us a few minutes?" Spencer asks looking over at Harper.

Harper stands up, "Sure. I'll be over there" Harper says pointing to foyer. "It was nice to meet you Diana" Harper says before excusing herself.

"Spencer, what are you doing here?" Diana asks him.

"I'm actually here for work, were looking in the abduction of two 5 year old boys" Spencer says explaining.

"I don't like that you work with things that are so sad" Diana says and pauses.

"You're so thin" she continues.

"I was going to come see you after we solved the case" Spencer says looking down.

"What's the matter? What's going on inside that head of yours" Diana asks.

"Nothing" he says.

"Don't lie to your mother Spencer. We know, we feel things. If I can pick up on it, so can your girlfriend" Diana says glancing in Harper's direction. Harper stayed back watching the interaction between mother and son. Harper could hear them talking about Riley Jenkins and how Spencer shouldn't say that he was seeing things. Harper couldn't help but laugh under her breathe. That's when the doctor came back over.

"I'm sorry none of the heads of the hospitals could match anyone to your description" the doctor said holding the file back out to Spencer.

"Thank you for trying" Spencer says when Diana seemed to give Spencer an idea. Spencer went over to the doctor and started discussing something. Harper rejoined Diana.

"Diana could I ask you something?" Harper asks standing next to the blonde women in her pink robe.

"Sure" Diana says.

"If I were to get married to Spencer would you be ok with that?" Harper asks as Spencer takes out his phone.

"Of course dear but only if I get invited to the wedding" Diana says.

"That's a promise" Harper says.

"Harper we have to go" Spencer says. Harper could see that he was slightly red but she smiled up at him.

"Alright. Bye Diana. It was nice meeting you" Harper says.

"Bye mom" Spencer says as the two leave.

"That girl will be good for him" Diana says to herself before going back to write in her journal.

* * *

Spencer had just gotten off the phone with JJ and given him the address where they were going to meet the team. As Spencer and Harper pulled up behind the rest of the SUVs that are parked in front of the house, they saw no one there. The two quickly got out of the car and headed for the house guns drawn. Harper and Spencer start to clear the house, room by room, when they don't see the team inside either. Harper followed Spencer closely, until they came to a room that was hinged on the outside. Harper opened the door and put her gun away and motioned for Spencer to do the same.

"We found Michael" Harper says over the ear pieces, the team replying instantly.

"Hey buddy, I've got you" Spencer says hugging the boy before picking him up.

"Hi Michael, why don't we get you outside?" Harper asks. The little boy nodded, keeping close to Spencer. Harper walked with Spencer out of the house and she took a look to see if there was anything physically wrong with the boy.

Not long after she finished a quick exam, the team came out from the other side of the house as police and paramedics pulled up. After all is said and done, Michael gets back to his parents. Harper stands next to JJ as the parents thank them and looks over to see her boyfriend and his best friend talking. Derek and Spencer talked over in the distance, far enough away that Harper couldn't hear them.

"This is about as good as it can get with a job like this" Morgan says.

"I know" Spencer says. "Yet you're still thinking about a boy you don't even know you knew" Morgan says.

"I know facts about the case and my mom had a feeling I was in danger when I was 4" Spencer says.

"Your mom wasn't well Reid. Plus you have a photographic memory and you might have seen the case and let your imagination run with it. All I know is that case stuck with you and look where we are today" Derek says pausing looking towards JJ and Harper.

"You could have chosen any career but you are here doing this job. To the same city your mother lives and to save this little boy. Plus I think you've got it pretty good" Morgan says as Harper starts walking over.

"I think so too" Spencer says.

"Hey boys" Harper says. "Hey" Spencer says. Harper gives Spencer a quick kiss.

"Hey where's mine?" Morgan says. Spencer looks at him and you can just tell he wasn't happy at the thought.

"Just kidding kid" Morgan states holding up his hands.

"Hey Hotch do you think we could wait to leave until the morning?" Spencer asks as the team leader approaches.

Hotch turns to Morgan, "Think we can find something to do in Vegas for the night?" Hotch asks. Derek smirks and they both walk off.

"I want to go visit my mother for the night if that's alright with you" Spencer says to Harper.

"No problem. I'll come with but I'll head to the hotel for the night and sleep there" Harper says.

"No problem" Spencer says as they leave the crime scene.

After letting the team know what was going on, the two travel to the hospital. Diana's doctor walked them over to where Spencer's mother sat.

Once Spencer tells Diana that he'll be staying the night, Diana looks her doctor dead in the eyes, "If anyone tries to keep him here longer, I'll scratch your eyes out" Diana says.

"One night only" the doctor says before walking away. Harper couldn't help but laugh.

"It helps to think you're crazy. They don't argue with you" Diana says. Spencer sits down and Harper steps behind him and wraps her arms around his neck kissing his cheek.

"I told you I'd like her" Diana says to Spencer motioning to Harper.

"I'm glad mom" Spencer says smiling looking from his mom to the women he didn't' t know what to do without. Diana told Harper story after story about Spencer when he was younger and when Spencer tries to stop her, Harper stops him.

"You got to hear some stories from my mom. Now it's my turn" Harper says smirking at her boyfriend who was bright red. When Harper noticed the time, she had Diana wrap up her current story. Spencer was happy that Diana had gotten to know Harper well but also happy that his mom liked her more now. After the day winded down, Harper left later that night and told Spencer to call her if he needed anything.

He walked her to her cab, "Spencer, if the dreams aren't gone and you need to stay in Vegas. Let me know, I want to be here for you" Harper says.

"Promise" Spencer says. Harper leans in and kisses him. The kiss starts off slow and sweet and intensifies until the cab driver honks.

"Kind of wish you were coming back to the hotel but I'll see you tomorrow Ace" Harper says climbing in the cab and waves goodbye as the cab leaves. Spencer waves back and heads back inside to get some sleep himself. Not knowing that his father would haunt his dreams.


	20. Confronting the Past

Harper got a call first thing in the morning from Spencer saying he wanted to stay in Vegas because of Riley Jenkins. He told her, she could head home but he also knew that she wouldn't let him do this alone. He also had already come up with an excuse, saying that he wanted to tell the team that Diana wanted to get to know Harper more.

Harper said she'd play along and got ready for the day but kept everything in her room. She went and talked to the hotel desk to keep the room she was already in for the next few nights. The hotel was happy to let her stay as long as she paid since the FBI was paying originally. Harper went ahead and paid for the next few nights hoping that it would be enough. Harper saw the team gathered in the lobby her mother yelling at JJ because of the slot machine.

Harper walked over and pressed the button, "JJ. I asked you not to" Emily says cradling her head.

"She didn't" Harper says with a smirk.

"You little brat" Emily says glaring at Harper.

"Call it pay back" Harper says standing next to JJ.

"Pay back for what?" Morgan asks curious.

"When I was 17, I went out with some questionable friends and got drunk. I pretended nothing happened but my mom saw right through that in a heart beat. I swore I'd never drink again until I was 21" Harper says.

"That's why you didn't join us last night" Rossi says.

"Well that and I was spending time with Diana and Spencer" Harper says.

"Speaking of, where's Spence?" JJ asks.

"He was supposed to meet us here" Morgan says looking down at his watch.

"Speak of the devil" Rossi says as Spencer walks over to the group.

"Hey guys" Spencer says.

"How fast can you pack?" JJ asks.

"I'm actually going to stay a few more days. My mom wanted to get to know Harper better and pester me about our relationship" Spencer says.

"Oh alright" JJ says while Rossi and Morgan look at each other.

"You be safe" JJ says.

"I will. You also stay safe, both of you" Spencer says smiling at JJ. Everyone said their goodbyes.

"Spencer I don't think we should have lied to them" Harper says as they enter Harper's hotel room so Spencer can put his stuff inside. Hotch had given them separate rooms during their case, Harper understood why since she was here on a trial period and she didn't want to distract Spencer from the case more than he already had been.

Though that hadn't stopped him from bunking with Harper most nights. "It's alright. They'll only think that I'm not sure about all this" Spencer says setting his bag down on the chair.

"They're worried about you too" Harper says.

"I know but I want to figure this all out" Spencer says.

"Just remember I want to help" Harper says walking over to Spencer.

"I know. So do you want to come to the station with me or do you want to go to medical examiners office?" Spencer asks

"I'm not letting you out of my sight while this is going on" Harper says. Spencer nodded and grabbed what he need before they headed out.

* * *

Hours later, after picking up all the files they could find on Riley Jenkins, they returned to the hotel. Harper goes to get the key out when she notices the door open and the TV on. Pushing the door open, Harper sees Morgan and Rossi sitting there watching TV and eating popcorn.

"What are you guys doing here?" Harper asks as she helps Spencer bring in some files.

"What does it look like we are doing?" Morgan asks.

"Breaking into our hotel room and watching Days of Our Lives" Spencer says.

"Young and the Restless" Rossi and Harper say at the same time.

"Why did you really stay behind kids?" Morgan asks.

"I'm helping Spencer. Why are you here?" Harper asks.

"To do the same" Morgan says.

"So we just need to work the case and find a suspect" Rossi says.

Harper hesitates and looks to Spencer, "I think I already know who the UNSUB is" Spencer says.

"Who?" Morgan asks.

"My father" he says. The two go back and forth while Harper lays down on the bed listening to them talk.

"Spencer I think you should go talk to your mom about him" Harper says looking over at her boyfriend.

"Why?" he asks looking at Harper as she spread out on the bed.

"She knows your father best, at least during the time in question" Harper says. Spencer nods and walks over to Harper, standing next to the bed.

"Thank you for helping me" he says. Harper takes his hand and presses it to her cheek.

"Anytime Ace" she says.

"Aren't you two cute?" Morgan says. Harper grabs a pillow from behind her and throws it at Morgan, hitting him directly in the face. Rossi looked over at Morgan and then continued watching the soap opera on the TV with a smile on his face.

Spencer went to see his mother but she didn't have much to provide that Spencer didn't already know. That's when Morgan suggested visiting Riley's father, they learned that William Reid has forever been in Vegas, he'd never left the city even after he'd left Diana and Spencer. When Harper and Rossi met up with Spencer and Morgan, Harper could tell something happened.

"What happened?" she asks.

"We found out where William Reid is" Morgan says.

"Where?" Harper asks seeing Spencer tense up, she grew concerned.

"Here in Vegas. Apparently he's been here the entire time I was growing up" Spencer says. Harper couldn't help but understand Spencer's anger, she wanted to punch the man but kept her thoughts to herself. Though Spencer could tell Harper was thinking about something.

"Harper, its alright" Spencer says.

"Even though you say that it doesn't make it right" Harper says.

Spencer nods, "I know but it'll have to be for the moment" he says and sighs. Harper nods and tries to calm down.

"Let's get going" Morgan says. They all had so many mixed emotions especially once they were at the law office that William Reid worked at.

The four of them entered the building and Harper knew she had to put Spencer's mind at ease even though she still disliked William Reid.

"Can I help you?" the receptionist asked.

"Yes..." Spencer said then trailing off.

"We're here to see William Reid" Rossi says.

"Is he expecting you?" she asks.

"I don't think so" Rossi says pulling out his FBI badge.

"He's in a meeting right now but if you take a seat I'll let him know you are here when he's free" the women says.

"Sure thing" Rossi says. As the group started walking over to the chairs, "We'll meet you guys there" Harper says grabbing Spencer's hand and takes him into the stairwell.

"You've been quiet" Harper says.

"Sorry" he says looking down.

"It's ok. Spencer, I know this is hard and trust me I don't think either of us have a great track record for fathers but I'm here for you" Harper says not letting go of his hand.

"I'm only going to ask you this once and I want an honest answer. Are you sure about this?" Harper asks.

"No. I'm worried and confused. Nothing seems to make sense" Spencer says.

"It might not until you find the truth you are looking for but if you want I can make you feel better by dislocating his shoulder or punching him for you" Harper says very serious.

Spencer can't help but laugh, "It'd be nice but that's alright" he says smiling.

"Good, I got you to smile finally" Harper says. Spencer pauses, worried that his happiness would disappear.

"Whatever you find out, remember I'm here for you. Always" Harper says.

Spencer takes a breath and nods, "Let's go get this over with" Spencer says. As they walk out Morgan and Rossi are speaking with William Reid.

"Did something happen?" William asks.

"That's what we are trying to find out" Spencer pauses, "Hello dad" Spencer says after stopping next to Rossi. Morgan and Rossi both notice that Harper is holding Spencer's hand and keeping it from William's view. Spencer and his father look at each other for a few moments before they take the meeting in the office.

Walking inside, William was the first to speak up.

"You used to look like me. Everyone said so" William states sitting on the couch.

"Hard to look like someone you haven't seen in 20 years" Spencer says.

"So are you in town on work?" William asks.

"Just wrapping up a case" Rossi says.

"The abduction and killing of a 5 year old boy" Morgan states. Harper keeps quiet, all the men in the room notice, she analyzes the room carefully.

"I heard about that" William says.

"It got me thinking about Riley Jenkins. You remember him right?" Spencer asks.

"Yes. Is that what this is about?" William says.

"Well I've been dreaming of him off and on for many years and the dream changed when we came back and I saw his killer. You" Spencer says.

"Interesting dream" William says without hesitation or shock.

"You don't seem surprised" Harper speaks for the first time.

"I've stopped being surprised by Spencer's mind a long time ago. May I ask who you are miss?" William asks. Spencer goes to say something when Harper speaks first.

"Dr. Harper Prentiss. I'm apart of Spencer's team at the BAU" Harper says.

"You seem closer to him than just a team member" William says.

"We are but why would you care?" Harper asks.

"He's my son" William says.

"He's also a grown man, who in his own words hasn't seen you in almost 20 years" Harper states bluntly.

William Reid smirks, "Anyways. Why did you come talk to me?" William asks changing the subject. Harper made a note of it.

"We think someone who knew Riley, killed him" Morgan says.

"And you think I did that?" William asks outraged.

"We didn't say that but we'd like you permission to look through your computer files" Rossi says.

"Get a court order" William says.

The team stands up, "We will" Rossi says as they leaves, however Harper hangs back.

"Mr. Reid, your son is an incredible man. I hope you know that he won't walk away from this easily" Harper says before walking out. She notices the shocked look on William Reid's face and smiled to herself. She knew that William Reid was hiding something but didn't know what yet.

The four of them traveled back to the hotel and Harper heard Spencer talking to Penelope about hacking his father's computer.

When they opened the door, "Spencer look" Harper says bending down to pick up the folder.

Harper looked through the folder, "It's a case file" Harper says handing it over to Spencer. Spencer looks it over before getting a text from Morgan to meet them in the lobby. Spencer and Harper go down to meet Rossi and Morgan and show them the file when Penelope calls.

"Tell us what you got baby girl" Morgan says placing the tech queen on speaker.

"Well nothing bad or criminal on William Reid's computers" Penelope says.

"How about his financials?" Spencer asks.

"Pretty modest for the type of money he makes" Emily says.

"He's clean Reid" Hotch says.

"Anything else I should know?" Spencer asks.

"He has a million tabs saved on his personal computer. All on one common subject" Penelope states.

"What?" Spencer asks curious.

"You, kiddo. Everything you've ever done or been mentioned in since you joined the FBI" Penelope says.

"Great he googled me that makes up for everything. I need some air" Spencer says and pushes past Morgan and Rossi.

"I'll get him" Harper says walking off after Spencer.

"Hey you guys still there?" Morgan asks into the phone.

"Yeah. I thought we were giving him good news" Penelope says discouraged.

"Its alright baby girl. Harper went to talk to him" Morgan says.

"That might not be such a good idea" Emily says worried.

"Why not?" Rossi asks curious.

"Her father might make William Reid look like father of the year" Emily says.

"I'll keep an eye on them both but she seems to be keeping Reid grounded through all of this" Rossi says.

"Talk to you all soon. Oh and run a name for me" Morgan says as they continue to talk.

* * *

Harper quickly tries to catch up with Spencer.

"Hey, hold your horses Ace" Harper says. Spencer turns to see Harper.

"Sorry, I couldn't listen to them talk anymore" Spencer says.

"Its alright. You have every right to be upset and angry at your father" Harper says leading Spencer over to a bench.

"He wanted to talk to you. Hoping to get to know me. Thank you for not telling him anything" Spencer says.

"Spencer it's like if my dad was to show up and ask about us. The same things applies here for you and him. I'm not going to tell him anything unless you want me to" Harper says.

"That's right. You told me about your dad, didn't he leave when you got into college?" Spencer asks thinking.

"Yes, but I don't think either of has the best track record when it comes to fathers" Harper says.

"I'd have to agree" Spencer says.

Harper looks over at Spencer, "I love you Spencer Reid. I always will. I know when you want to keep that information from someone, but he figured us out pretty quickly. Seeing as I was next to you the entire time" Harper says.

Spencer nods and pauses, "Do I look like him?" Spencer asks glancing at Harper.

"A little. I think you look like your mom more though, especially in the eyes" Harper says.

"Thank you" Spencer says helping Harper up from the bench.

"Anytime Ace" Harper says and leads him back inside.

After some time of working out the clues, Harper and Spencer visit Diana. Spencer tries speaking with her but she ends up having an episode.

Harper calms her down enough for the nurses to take over and turns to Spencer, "She'll be ok" Harper says.

"I know. They take good care of her here" Spencer says watching his mother leave.

"Let's go talk to your dad again. See what we can turn up" Harper says. Spencer nods and they head out. When Harper gets a phone call from her mother.

"Hey mom what's going on?" Harper asks.

"What's Emily calling you for?" Spencer asks. Harper holds up a finger to his lips.

"Sure I'll let him know. Yeah. Call us if you need anything or if anything else happens" Harper says hanging up.

"What did she want?" Spencer asks moving Harper's hand away slightly.

"JJ went into labor" Harper says.

"Really?" Spencer asks.

"Yep, though it could be a while" Harper says.

"Well maybe we'll have something good to go home to" Spencer says.

"I don't know about you but I always will" Harper says poking Spencer in the chest.

Spencer smiled, "In that case then so do I" he says taking her hand and kissing it. Harper couldn't help but laugh at Spencer's display of affection. As they went to the law building, Spencer continued to talk to Harper when they see Riley's dad come out of the building.

"What's he doing here?" Spencer asks.

"Who's that?" Harper asks.

"Riley Jenkins's dad" Spencer says as the man gets in his truck and drives away.

"Something doesn't seem right about all this" Harper says as they walk into the building.

"You're right and I think my dad has something to do it" Spencer says.

Harper and Spencer head back to the hotel. Spencer was worked up about the encounter with his father once again, especially after William tried to question Spencer about his life and how a "normal girl" as his father put it fit in. Harper didn't take the words to heart, but Spencer had. He knew Harper was just as amazing as people told Spencer he was, if not more so. Harper kept trying to convince Spencer to let it go, to maybe try and get some rest but she has her work cut out for her.

"Spencer, we can't take him into custody without some concrete evidence, just because you're mad at him doesn't give us the right. Penelope is still running the finger print from the glasses they found with that man's body and maybe it will help us match him to Gary Michael's murder" Harper says sitting on the bed.

"He shouldn't have said what he did" he says pacing the room.

"Spencer, he was trying to get under your skin. Which he has succeeded at, but there is no reason to be upset over it" Harper says.

Spencer pauses to take a breath, "I just wanted to question my dad and then he goes to say something to throw me off. I have to know the truth on who killed Riley" Spencer says.

"Honestly it was probably Gary Michaels. All the evidence points towards him. You'll find out the truth and how your dad fits into it all, Spencer, but I don't think this is the way" Harper says getting off the bed to walks over to him.

"I have to try" Spencer says. Harper sighs, and nods before turning away from him.

Spencer reaches out to stop her, "I know I'm letting my emotions get the best of me. I'm sorry but I can't stand him just brushing you off like that" Spencer says.

"Spencer, I don't care what he thinks. Only you matter to me and I don't want you getting hurt" Harper says still not looking towards him. Spencer moves to where he and Harper are facing each other.

"Call me old fashion" Spencer says tilting Harper's chin up so he can look her in the eyes.

"You're always trying to protect me but you know you can't. Sometimes you have to ignore it and you can't let it bother you. If growing up with a higher IQ has taught me anything, its that" Harper says.

"Why are you always right?" he asks.

"Not always but most of the time" Harper says smiling at him. Spencer leans down and kisses her.

* * *

Later, after talking to Morgan and Rossi, Spencer pulls out his phone and calls the sheriff to bring in William Reid for questioning. Within the hour, all 4 agents are in the police interrogation area while Spencer questions his father. In the middle of questioning an officer came into the interrogation room. Harper can't help but cringe when the poor detective interrupts Spencer's interrogation, as Spencer yells at him, and having his mother walk in, which silences him instantly.

Harper lets them talk in the interrogation room before Rossi makes the suggestion for them to talk somewhere else. Spencer borrows the detectives office, letting his mother and father walk in before himself. He looked at Harper, who hadn't taken her eyes off him, and silently communicated something to her which caused her to walk over to him and into the room with his parents.

"What was that about?" Rossi asks Morgan when Reid closes the door.

"I don't know. Maybe geniuses are telepathic" Morgan says laughing.

Harper walked in and stood behind the couch, which Spencer took a seat on.

"Oh Harper, lovely to see you" Diana says.

"Its nice to see you again to Diana" Harper says with smile.

"Go ahead and tell them Diana" William says looking over at his ex-wife and then back to where his son sat. Diana told her story, with William putting him some small details. Harper placed her hand on Spencer's shoulder and he grabbed her hand instantly. Spencer and Harper listened.

"Did he do anything, Gary Michaels, I mean?" Spencer asks. Harper feels the grip on her hand tighten.

"No. God no. It never came to that" Diana says. Harper could feel Spencer relax. Diana continued with her story telling them how Riley's father was involved in the murder of the man they had discovered actually killed Riley. That's when Spencer and Harper learned that William had protected Diana from going to jail because of Riley's father.

"Is that why you left?" Spencer asks.

"The weight of that knowledge was unbearable enough that I couldn't stay and by the time I wanted to come back you were already grown and was to late" William says.

"What's done is done" Diana says looking from William to Spencer.

"I'm sorry, I was wrong about everything" Spencer says looking down.

"I am too Spencer" William says. Harper allows Spencer to say his goodbyes to his parents before turning to Harper. He walks over and pulls her close, Harper knew that he needed this. She stood there quiet in his arms, comforting him.

Morgan, Rossi, Spencer and Harper returned to Quantico and the young couple went directly to see JJ at the hospital. Emily had kept them both informed on everything that was going on. Harper heard everyone talking as they walked down the hall with a teddy bear, which Harper was holding.

Spencer knocked on the open door, "Hey is their room for two more in here?" he asks as they came through the doorway.

"Hey Spence. Hi" JJ says.

"Welcome back you two" Hotch says.

"Is that him?" Harper asks looking towards the baby. JJ nods at the two.

"Oh wow. Congratulations" Spencer says holding out his hand to Will, which he shakes. Harper goes and sets the teddy bear down over past her mom and Penelope standing on the side opposite the door.

"How is it I just went through 15 hours of labor and you look worse than I do?" JJ asks looking at Spencer. Harper couldn't help but smile.

"Don't be ridiculous, you look beautiful" Spencer says smiling at his best friend.

JJ and Will exchange a look, "Well I could sure use some coffee, any one else? My treat" Will says heading towards the door. Everyone piped up and Harper was unsure if she should stay in the room, since it seemed JJ wanted a moment with Spencer.

"Harper would you mind staying?" JJ asks seeing the younger women stuggling with a descion.

"Sure" Harper says.

"I'll grab you a cup" Penelope says to her as Emily, Garcia, Hotch and Will leave the room. Closing the door behind them.

"You ok?" JJ asks looking concerned for Spencer.

"Yeah, yeah. You?" Spencer asks.

"Good. Because there is something I need to ask you both but it can wait" JJ says.

"What is it?" Harper asks.

The blonde women looks down at her newborn, "Will and I were talking and we want you both to be Henry's godparents" JJ says.

"Are you sure?" Harper asks shocked.

"Yes" JJ says.

After a pause, "I don't even know what to say" Spencer says at a lose for words.

"We would be honored" Harper says. JJ could tell how nervous Spencer was around the baby.

"Do you want to hold him?" JJ asks Spencer. Harper comes and stands next to her nervous boyfriend.

"Um..." he starts to say before JJ lays the baby in his arms.

"It's ok. Here you go" JJ says once Henry is resting safely in Spencer's arms.

"Why hello Henry" Harper says smiling at the baby.

"If anything were to happen to us its up to you and Harper to make sure this boy gets into Yale" JJ says.

"Yale? Do you want to go to Yale, Henry? That was your godfather's safety school. Don't worry, I can get you into Caltech with one phone call" Spencer says whispering to the baby.

"Thank you JJ" Harper says.

"I'm glad that we all have both of you in our lives" JJ says watching the young couple with her newborn. Harper smiles as Spencer continues talking to Henry.


	21. Working with the Team

Thanks for everyone's support! I'm glad that everyone is enjoying the story so far. I will only be posting one chapter this week (sorry!) I want to make sure I'm not missing anything super important before I post Demonology, which is almost complete and focuses more on Emily and Harper's relationship.

To answer a few questions: Yes I made Harper and Spencer Henry's godparents since they will be married eventually and figured I'd make Garcia a godmother to one of their children instead. I will be bringing William Reid back, not sure when or how yet but I will.

I hope everyone enjoy's this chapter! I DO NOT OWN CRIMINAL MINDS!

* * *

Harper gotten used to dealing with choosing cases for the team, along with analyzing them, as she had done before with JJ. It wasn't easy when it came down to the final decisions themselves but Harper felt like she was making somewhat of a difference to the cases that the team had solved. Though today was a bit different from the team's usual routine.

Spencer and Rossi had been sent to a recruitment session at one of the colleges in the Fredericksburg and the rest of the team was catching up on paperwork or providing profiles to cases that weren't as life threatening. Though Harper wondered what Spencer was like at these recruitment sessions. Spencer himself had told her that they kept sending him because of his youth but Harper thought it was more than that.

Flashback

 _"Well you are young" Harper says walking around the bedroom helping him pack._

 _"I'm 27 years old Harper, I have more degrees than most people twice my age do" Spencer says sitting on their bed in his pjs._

 _"Hey I take offense to that" Harper says smiling at him._

 _"You are an exception to that of course. You've got an MD, a PhD, a MA, a BA, and you are only 23" Spencer says._

 _"Wait let me think. Aren't you the same genius who is about to have his 4th PhD?" Harper asks making a thinking face._

 _"So what if I am?" Spencer asks looking over to her as she walks over._

 _"That's my point. They want to send you because of how amazing you are" Harper says standing in front of him._

 _"Yeah but I'm not 'cool' as Rossi puts it" he says._

 _"Sure you are, just in your own unique way. Plus you they might be sending you for another reason" Harper says placing her hands on his shoulders._

 _"What's that?" he asks._

 _"Well you are a pretty good looking guy" Harper says playing with his newly cut hair._

 _Spencer pulls Harper closer, "You really think that?" Spencer asks._

 _"Well why do you think I'm dating you?" Harper says trying to keep a straight face but Spencer could see the smile in her eyes. Spencer stands up and throws Harper over his shoulder, keeping her legs from kicking his chest._

 _"Really now? And here I thought it was for my brain" Spencer says. Harper can't keep from laughing as Spencer spins Harper around._

 _"Ok I take it back!" Harper says holding on, so that she didn't fall._

 _Spencer kept spinning her, "You promise?" he asks._

 _"I promise" she says, Spencer spins one last time before putting her down on the bed. He instantly lays down next to her._

 _"I'll always love you because of who you are, not how you look" Harper says facing Spencer._

 _"The same goes for me" he says and pulls Harper next to him before kissing her._

End Flashback

Harper wondered how Spencer and Rossi were doing as she continued looking through case files. After giving a consult to a detective, Harper decided to take a break and walked to Hotch's office. As Harper entered, Emily left. Harper waved to her mother as she continued inside the office. She saw Hotch just as he got off the phone. She saw the worried look on his face instantly.

"Hey what's going on?" Harper asks.

"Dave just called, someone approached Reid and him about 7 murdered women and said there was 5 more we could save" Hotch says.

Harper nodded, "Ok, I'll go get everyone together and let them know what's going on. Are they bring him here?" Harper says.

"Yes. Thank you" Hotch says.

"Just doing my job Hotch. Oh before I go" Harper says and walks over to set a cup of coffee on his desk.

"If you aren't going to sleep, you will probably need more of this" Harper says before walking out.

"Like mother, like daughter" Hotch said, smiling and took a sip of the coffee.

* * *

Later, after Harper gathered and updated the team and made sure that everyone was informed. Talking to Hotch as Rossi and Spencer came in with the UNSUB, Harper saw Spencer wave and she gave a small wave back. After she and Hotch finished talking, they both joined the team in interrogation. As Harper walked into the observation room, Morgan exited the interrogation room. Walking over, Harper stood next to Spencer, seeing Rossi as he sat across from a white haired man.

"Why can't I have any normal fans?" Spencer asks looking through the glass panel at the scene before him.

"You are sure?" Harper asks standing next to him.

"You don't count mini Prentiss" Morgan says.

Harper glances over at the muscular man, "Oh are you his fan too?" Harper asks teasing him. Morgan smiled at her. Harper continued watching as the interrogation proceed.

"So when will Dr. Reid be joining us?" the man asked.

"He won't" Rossi answers.

"Ah well what about the women that he waved to on the way in here?" the man asks.

"I wouldn't talk about her again if you know what's good for you" Rossi says.

"Did I hit a nerve Agent Rossi? I mean isn't she the famous Dr. Harper Prentiss, the youngest medical examiner in the FBI? Who is also currently in a romantic relationship with Dr. Reid?" the man asks.

"That's not good" Morgan says as Rossi gets angry at the UNSUB.

Harper looks away from the interrogation room, "He's done research on the entire team. Extensive research if he knows about Spencer and I's relationship" Harper says.

"I'd have to agree, which means this could all be a set up" Hotch says.

Harper was worried, especially since he knew about Harper and Spencer's relationship. The entire team had tried their bests to keep that out of any file or public record, Harper looked over at Spencer and then back to the interrogation room. Once Rossi exited the room, Spencer started to ask when he'd be going into talk with the man.

Rossi cut him off, "You can't go in there" Rossi says.

"Why?" Spencer says.

"That's what he wants" Rossi states.

"Calm down you two. Spencer why don't you come with me to help Penelope figure out who the 7 original women are and maybe how he found out about our relationship" Harper says.

"Good idea Harper. If either of you find anything out let us know" Hotch says.

"Sure" Spencer says as he and Harper walk out of the room.

"It's alright. Rossi knows what he's doing" Harper says to Spencer. Spencer nods as they keep walking. Harper and Spencer arrive where Emily and Garcia are in the round room.

"Come to join us?" Garcia asks.

"Yeah. Hey Penny can you see if there is any mention of Spencer and I's relationship, anywhere?" Harper asks.

"Sure why?" Garcia asks pulling out her laptop.

"The guy who approached us about the 7 women knew about us. Our relationship" Spencer says.

"I thought we'd kept that out of anything official" Emily says.

"So did we" Harper says.

"Oh here's the data on all the potential missing women" Emily says pulling up the files on the screen. Harper and Spencer both quickly get to work on narrowing down the women when Spencer gets an idea.

"1, 1, 2, 3, 5" Spencer says as he draws on the white board with the names and locations for the possible missing women.

"What's that?" Emily asks confused as Spencer quickly leaves the room.

"He figured out how Rothchild chose his victims" Harper says explaining.

"What do you mean?" Garcia asks also confused.

"It's a sequence of numbers that Da Vince used in many of his paintings" Harper says as Spencer comes back in with something. Spencer has Garcia use the pendent to figure out where the missing woman and children are being held.

"Wait before you go. The only mention I can find of the two of you in a relationship was a dedication made in Rossi's newest book but it doesn't mention names" Garcia says.

"What's the wording exactly?" Harper asks.

"'To my favorite geniuses, I will always hope for your happiness and bright future'" Garcia says

Harper pauses a minute, "Thanks Garcia" Harper says before leaving the room.

"Ok what was that about?" Emily asks.

"I think Harper found out why nothing Dr. Rothchild says makes any sense" Spencer says.

"What are you two, mind readers?" Garcia asks.

"No, just we think in very similar ways" Spencer says.

"Explains why the two of you keep leaving the room without any explanation" Emily says laughing.

Harper quickly goes to the interrogation room and opens the door where Rossi and Rothchild are sitting.

"Dave, I need to talk to you" Harper says.

"Sure thing kid" Rossi says standing up.

"Well if it isn't the famous Dr. Prentiss. Pleasure to meet you" Rothchild says.

"I can't say the feeling is mutual" Harper says leaving and closing the door before Rossi leaves the table.

"Temper on that one" Rothchild says.

"Maybe but unlike you she can actually call herself a doctor" Rossi says leaving the room.

"What's up Harper?" Rossi asks.

"So remember how you asked me if you could dedicate your book to Spencer and me?" Harper asks.

"Yeah that was some time ago though" Rossi says.

"That's how he knew about our relationship, Spencer's and mine. He's not Spencer's fan, he's yours. He must had read your books" Harper says.

"That explains why he thinks he knows so much" Rossi says turning to watch the man in the interrogation room.

"He's planning something. I think it also deals with the numbers he's obsessed with" Harper says.

"What numbers?" Rossi asks.

"1, 1, 2, 3, 5. It's a sequence that Da Vince used" Harper says.

"5? That would be the latest number...or it means the team" Rossi says.

"What do you mean?" Harper asks.

"With me in interrogation, that leaves you, Emily, Reid, Hotch and Morgan in the field. He must be planning to kill you all instead of the 5 people he took this morning" Rossi says.

"I'll let Hotch know" Harper says.

"Good, I'm going to get him to confess so have everyone turn off their phones once you've checked around the house for any traps" Rossi says.

"Ok will do" Harper says before going off to tell the team.

Rossi walks back in the room, "We found the 5 people you took" he says, which only causes Rothchild to smile.

After getting some helpful information the team figured out where the missing woman and children were being held. Though Harper felt like something was off, as did Rossi. So when the team went to find the missing women and children, they took extra precautions because of Rothchild's plans on killing them.

Though now the 5 people are saved and another killer is put away. Harper was glad that Spencer had been able to figure out the key they needed to break the case but was glad Rossi had seen through the mad man's plans and saved the team's lives. "Good job Harper" Morgan says patting the young girl on the back.

"Thanks but I didn't do much" Harper says.

"Of course you did. How'd you see through it?" Spencer asks.

"Rossi saw through it but it was because Rothchild knew about our relationship that I figured out something was wrong" Harper says.

"Trouble in paradise?" Morgan asks.

Harper instantly puts her arms up, "Nothing. Absolutely nothing but Spencer and I have kept our personal relationship out of the BAU files and off the record as much as possible. Only the team, Strauss and the Deputy Director knows really, so for him to know was odd" Harper says.

"Calm down, I was only joking" Morgan says smiling at Harper. Harper couldn't help but blush.

* * *

After a week passed since they had put Rothchild away. Harper presented the next case to the team and waited to hear what they thought when Hotch spoke up.

"Why do you think the murders are related?" Hotch asks. Harper pulled up two different photos and explained, as well as added additional forensic findings under all the victims' fingernails.

"Good job, let's head out" Hotch says. Harper was glad she'd seen the patter when going through the case files but wasn't exactly sure how this case was going to go. They immediately headed to the area. While they were there they noticed that they had to profile the two different incidents as two UNSUBs and see what overlapped.

Once they figured out that out, they would have their killer. One of those ways was how he found the prostitutes, in the paper ads and they also thought that's where he'd found someone to help him change his personality. When Emily, Morgan and Hotch came back Harper and Spencer were told all about Viper. Harper had to laugh at the name.

"He said that women wanted to be hunted" Emily says. Harper couldn't help but laugh harder, "He was totally hitting on you" Harper says as Emily explains to Harper what happened at the class with Morgan and Hotch.

"Girls actually fall for stuff like that?" Spencer asks Harper and Emily.

"Some girls do but not all of us" Emily says and looks at her daughter who looked like she was going to fall out of her seat laughing so hard.

"Others like Harper like to laugh at them" Emily says.

"That's why I love her" Spencer says looking at his girlfriend who struggled to stay in her chair.

"Sorry" Harper says catching her breath.

"You alright there mini Prentiss?" Morgan asks amused.

"Yes, I can just see the looks you must have given him mom" Harper says.

"They were hilarious" Morgan says joining in on the conversation.

"I bet. I've seen it a million times when I was younger" Harper says.

"I remember that" Emily says.

"Yeah and I also remember when I'd call you mom how fast they ran away" Harper says leaning her chin on her hand.

"They actually ran away?" Spencer asks.

"They did. I'd call her mom and they'd ask about it, she'd tell them the truth and they'd leave. Though a few would stay every now and then, but some of them were creepy" Harper says glancing at Emily.

"You took Harper on dates?" Morgan asks Emily.

"She was 10 when I did. I was only 25 and in college. My parents would bring her up to stay with me on holidays after her school year was over and I couldn't leave her at home alone" Emily says.

"You defiantly could have" Harper says.

"You were 10 and yeah because that would have been responsible parenting" Emily says sarcastically.

"You know I bet it would throw Viper off" Morgan says.

"I thought my childhood was weird" Spencer says glancing at his girlfriend.

"Yeah, defiantly a weird childhood but fun too" Harper says.

"Well it didn't help you were also smarter than the average kid" Emily says.

"No wonder you and pretty boy are prefect for each other" Morgan says.

"Not the only reason" Spencer says looking up as Hotch walked into the room.

"Time to head out to the clubs" Hotch says interrupting their conversations. Spencer let's go of Harper's hand since they were back in a professional setting.

"I think I might just stay home and man the tip lines. Clubs aren't really my thing" Spencer says walking over to Hotch.

"Oh no you don't kid. C'mon, I need a wing man" Morgan says to Spencer.

"Actually there is another angle we need to pursue" Rossi says joining the group, Harper and Emily came to stand over with everyone near the map.

"We still don't know why the UNSUB changed his victimology" Hotch says.

"The answer might be something in Viper's class but to figure that out we need to profile the teacher" Rossi says.

"You need to bait him then with someone he sees as a challenge" Morgan adds.

"Need to study his style up close and personal. It's going to take someone he's already attracted to" Spencer says as everyone looks at Emily. Harper stood their confused until she saw them all looking at her mom and then she smiled.

"Oh. Oh this is really going to suck" Emily says. Harper can't help but laugh.

"I wouldn't be laughing Harper" Morgan says.

"Why?" Harper asks confused once again.

"Because you are coming with me" Emily says smiling at her daughter. Harper instantly stops laughing,

"What? No. No way. Clubs and I aren't friends, almost ever" Harper says.

"How so?" Spencer asks.

"I had questionable friends when I hit 17" Harper says.

"Like mother like daughter" Rossi says glancing between the two.

"Trust me we stopped being friends real quick" Harper says.

"Well your about to go to the club with me" Emily says grabbing her daughter.

"Help" she mouths to Spencer, but he just shakes his head.

"If I have to go, you have to go" Spencer says to her. Harper sighs.

"Are you ok with this Emily?" Hotch asks while she walks.

"I've actually dated people worse than Viper" Emily says holding onto Harper as she tries to walk away.

"Wow" Hotch says.

"We'll see you boys later" Emily says as she shows Harper out.

"Is she going to be ok?" Rossi asks.

"Emily. Sure" Morgan says.

"That's not who I was talking about" Rossi says.

"I hope so" Spencer says watching his girlfriend leave.

* * *

Harper gets dressed in the outfit her mother picked out and she felt like she was someone else.

"Do I have to wear something like this?" Harper asks looking down at the skin tight black dress, that stopped part way down her thighs.

"Yes. You look great. Spencer might like to see you in this dress though" Emily says teasing her daughter as she finishes getting ready.

"I don't think he'd recognize me" Harper says as she finishes putting on makeup.

"Oh trust me he will, just as soon as I send him that photo" Emily says. Emily manages to get a photo without Harper noticing and sends it to Spencer. They head to the SUV when Rossi sees them.

"Well don't you both look amazing" he says.

"Thanks Rossi" Emily says.

"I look like a clown" Harper says trying to push her hair out of her face.

"I don't think so. Wait till the kid sees you Harper" Rossi says.

"Mom here already sent him a picture" Harper says embarrassed.

"Well he's probably looking at it speechless" Rossi says with a smile.

"Oh I know he is. We'll see you later" Emily says as she and Harper head to the club.

* * *

Meanwhile at another club, Morgan and Spencer were passing out fliers when Morgan notices that none of the women are listening to him.

"What makes you feel confident?" Morgan asks.

"Statistics" Spencer says.

"No, girls don't like that. Something else" Morgan says.

"Harper enjoys my statistics" Spencer says.

"That explains why you two are perfect for each other" Morgan says smiling and shaking his head.

"What else makes you feel confident?" Morgan asks.

"When I do magic" Spencer says thinking.

"Good. Girls like magic. Let's see if you can talk to the barterer" Morgan says pointing to the women behind the bar.

"I don't think that's a good idea" Spencer says as Morgan walks him over to the bar.

"It's ok, loosen up. Go for it" Morgan says to him and watches as Spencer goes over to talk to the bartender.

After Harper and Emily arrive at the bar, Harper goes to get them drinks while Emily grabs them a table near where Viper is talking to his class. Emily stands at the table alone for a few minutes. Then Viper approaches, leaving his class, and they talk for a moment.

Harper walked over with drinks and Emily introduced Harper to Viper, "Viper, meet Harper" Emily says.

"Ah a fellow FBI agent?" Viper asks.

"Something like that" Harper says knowing her mom was keeping back the fact she was her daughter.

"Harper here is a part of the BAU and also one of the medical examiners in Quantico" Emily says.

"So you work with dead bodies and profile killers? Interesting" Viper says.

"At least I can say that I don't have a dull job" Harper says sipping her drink.

"Calling my job dull?" Viper asks.

"No I call it laughable but please feel free to prove me wrong" Harper says with a smirk.

"How about you show us some of your techniques? We're in your setting, so show us" Emily says.

"Alright, I can make one of you to fall in love with me by just looking into my eyes. Harper would you look into my eyes for that 5 minutes?" Viper asks.

"Sure?" Harper says unsure.

The time passes and Emily calls time, "Nope I don't feel anything for you" Harper says playing along with her mother's games with Viper.

"Because you are thinking of someone else. Once that happens no one else matters" Viper says.

"Well you are not wrong" Harper says thinking about Spencer.

"Seems that your tricks don't work" Emily says shrugging. Emily makes Viper mad at her by mocking his class before he blurts out what they need to know.

"I dealt with my queen bee long before you. You find them and squash them" Viper says.

"Who?" Emily asks.

"Your queen bee, the source of your first rejection it could be a girlfriend, crush, or mean girl" Viper says.

"That's who the UNSUB went after" Harper says to Emily before pulling out her phone, calling Hotch.

"Hotch, the UNSUB went after the first victim because he knew her. Viper's class makes you find the source of your first rejection and go after them" Harper says to Hotch.

"We're on it" Hotch says.

Harper hangs up and turns to Emily, "Hotch wants us back at the station" Harper says to her.

"Let's go" Emily says and they leave the club.

After talking to the family, the team figures out who their UNSUB is. After the bartender that Spencer talked to is kidnapped, the team rushes to find her. Once they get inside the house, they immediately take down the UNSUB and Harper helps Alex, the bartender with her wounds until the EMTs can come over and look at her.

When Harper hears Hotch, "Harper I need you in here" Hotch says from the back room.

"I'll be back" Harper says to Alex and Spencer. Harper walks back and instantly sees the dialysis machine next to an elderly women, Harper put her gun away instantly.

"Where's Robert?" the women asks scared.

"He's right outside" Hotch says.

"I need him" she says pulling the covers towards her face.

"We'll get you some help" Rossi says.

Harper walks over, "Hello ma'am. My name is Dr. Harper Prentiss. Is there anything I can do while Robert's busy?" Harper says putting on her best doctor face. The women nods and then shoots a glance at Hotch and Rossi.

"I've got this, go call the appropriate people" Harper says to the older agents. They nod before leaving the room. Harper helps the elderly women with what she needs before the correct people can come and take her to an assisted living facility. Harper sees the women off, and checks on Alex before they take her off to the hospital.

Harper takes a seat on the curb, "Great job in there" Hotch says to Harper after everything is over.

"Only doing what I was trained to. I didn't go to medical school for nothing" Harper says with a laugh.

"Well it defiantly comes in handy from time to time" Hotch says.

Before Rossi comes over, "We should head back, we've got a long trip back to Quantico" Rossi states.

"Let's go" Hotch says. Harper gets up when Emily comes over to her.

"You alright kid?" she asks her daughter.

"Yeah, just tired is all. Plus I want out of this dress and makeup" Harper says as they walk back to the car together.

"To tired for girl's night tomorrow?" Emily asks.

"No. I'll have plenty of time to sleep before then" Harper says laughing.

"Good because we're going to talk about what's worrying you so much" Emily says.

Harper stutters, "I'm not sure what you are talking about" Harper says.

"I've known you your entire life Harper, I know when you're over thinking something" Emily says. Harper sighs,

"Fine. You're right" Harper says as they get into the car.

"Always am" Emily says smiling at her daughter.

* * *

After they arrived back from their latest case and the next evening quickly arrives for girl's night. Harper walks through the apartment grabbing a few last minute items when Spencer walks carrying bags of groceries.

"Hey Ace" Harper says.

"Hi, where are you off to so late?" Spencer asks.

"Girls night with my mom and Penelope. I think JJ might join us but I'm not all too sure about that" Harper says.

"Well tell everyone I say hi" Spencer says.

"Will do. I'll call you if I'm going to be out to late" Harper says kissing him on the cheek as she grabs a bottle of wine from the kitchen table.

"Thanks. I love you" Spencer says.

"Love you too" Harper says grabbing her purse, phone and keys.

"Bye Ace" Harper says as she goes out the door. Harper went to get into the car and drove to her mother's house.

Harper took the elevator up to her apartment and got off on the 4th floor when she saw Garcia slightly ahead of her, "Hey Penny" Harper says. Penelope turns around and sees the younger girl behind her.

"You know that this is a pajama party, right?" Garcia asks.

"I have them in my bag. I had to get them past the boyfriend first without him noticing" Harper says as she knocks on her mother's apartment door.

Emily opens the door with a glass in her hand, "Hey guys, get in here" Emily says leaving the door open.

"I'm going to go change" Harper says.

"No problem" Emily says.

"Oh here's this" Harper says setting the wine bottle on the counter before walking off to the bedroom.

"So why the short notice on girls night?" Garcia asks.

"Because Harper is worried about something, I'm assuming it with Spencer so we're going to have a girl's night. JJ said she'd be here after she put Henry to bed" Emily says.

"What's going on with her and Spencer?" Garcia asks worried.

Harper walks out in Spencer's pjs, "Nothing is wrong with Spencer and me. Our relationship is good" Harper says.

"Ok then what's worrying you?" Emily asks.

"He's been acting odd at times. He's hiding something and I know what it is but I'm waiting for the right time for him to bring it up" Harper says as Emily hands her a glass of wine. Harper sits down on the couch.

"What do you think is going on?" Garcia asks.

"Oh I'm pretty sure mom knows, heck most of the team does" Harper says sipping her wine.

"Well gman loves you so I wouldn't worry too much" Garcia says giving Emily a questioning look as a knock comes from the door.

"Either that's the pizza man or JJ" Emily says setting her glass down.

"JJ, come on in" Emily says opening the door to her apartment.

"Hey JJ, long time no see" Garcia says from the couch.

"How's the little one?" Harper asks setting down her wine.

"It's great to see you all. Henry is fine, though it took longer for me to put him down tonight" JJ says as Emily closes the door.

JJ looks over at Harper who is finishing off her glass, "Are those Spence's pjs?" JJ asks with a smile.

"Yes they are" Garcia says laughing.

"What, they are comfy" Harper says. JJ sits down joining the girls.

"Didn't you say you snuck those past him?" Penelope asks.

"And if I did?" Harper asks.

The group just laughs, "Careful girls she's an expert at being interrogated" Emily says.

"So how's everything going with the job?" JJ asks.

"The job is great. Strauss has started to talk about setting up my evaluation" Harper says.

"So soon?" Penelope asks concerned.

"Yeah, well JJ comes back soon so once she's back everyone has to make their decision on if I stay or not" Harper says.

"But that's not what's bugging you" JJ says stating the obvious.

"Harper is worried because she thinks Spencer is keeping something from her" Emily speaks up.

"Thanks mom. But I know he's keeping something" Harper says sarcastically, going to get more wine.

"I'd be careful not to drink too much" Emily says from the couch.

"No promises" Harper says pouring another glass.

"So why are you worried about it?" JJ asks.

"I'm probably over thinking it but just since we've started dating we've tried to not keep secrets especially with everything we've been through" Harper says.

"We all know that you both can over think anything because of those brains of yours but Reid wouldn't keep something important from you" Garcia says. When someone knocks at the door.

"I've got it" Harper says leaving her glass on the counter as she opens the door to the pizza man. She hands him the money her mom had lying next to the door and hands it to him in exchange for the pizzas. Harper brings them over to the kitchen and lays them out before grabbing her glass again.

"I know, like I said I'm probably overthinking everything but I'm just waiting for him to ask" Harper says.

"Ask what?" JJ asks looking at Emily.

"For me to marry him" Harper says.

"Wait what? Why haven't I heard anything about this?" Penelope asks looking around at the group.

"You know why PG" Emily says.

"Point taken. But why hasn't he popped the question?" Garcia asks.

"I'm not sure. That's what I'm overthinking. I know Spencer would want to something romantic but he still hasn't asked" Harper says.

"Don't worry. Spence loves you and its only a matter of time" JJ says.

"I know, doesn't stop me from overthinking everything though" Harper says, having yet another glass of wine. Everyone grabs pizza and more wine and start talking about all the different things going on in their lives.

JJ and Penelope leave a few hours later and only Harper and Emily remain.

"Do I need to take you home?" Emily asks as Harper is laid out on the couch.

"No I took a cab here just to be on the safe side, so I'll just take one back or Spencer will come get me" Harper says.

"I know you are worried about he's keeping from you but you do know Spencer loves you right?" Emily asks.

Harper nods, "And I love him. He makes me happy" Harper says.

"I'm glad that you've found someone that makes you happy and loves you for you" Emily says.

"Me too mom" Harper says smiling over at her mom.

"Though I still want grandkids" Emily says smiling. Harper grabs one of the pillows and throws it at Emily, just barely hitting her with it.

"You can wait" Harper says.

"Your aim is off" Emily says laughing.

"I've had a little too much to drink" Harper says her eyes slowly closing.

"Get some sleep kid" Emily says. Harper nodded and then felt a blanket draped over her before she drifted off to sleep. Emily watches Harper sleep for a little when walks into the kitchen, pulling out her phone.

"Hey Reid" Emily says.

"Did Harper drink too much?" Spencer asks concerned.

"Yeah she's passed on my couch. She can stay here or I can take her home" Emily says.

"Don't worry, I'll come get her" Spencer says.

"You sure?" Emily asks.

"Yeah just give me a few minutes and I'll be over" Spencer says.

"Ok see you soon" Emily says.

After 20 minutes, Emily heard a slight knock at her door and when over to open it.

"Come on in" Emily says seeing Spencer standing there.

"She still asleep?" Spencer asks.

"Yeah" Emily says pointing to Harper on the couch.

"That's where my pajamas went" Spencer says smiling at his girlfriend.

"Do you need help getting her downstairs?" Emily asks.

"If you'd just grab her bag for me, I'll carry her" Spencer says.

"Sure thing" Emily says going to get all Harper's things together. Spencer walks over to Harper, taking the blanket off. Harper opened her eyes as Spencer picked her up, she wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her head against his shoulder.

"Hi Ace" Harper says half asleep.

"Hi, ready to go home?" he asks. Harper nods before closing her eyes and drifting back off to sleep.

"Aren't you two just the cutest?" Emily asks smiling at the two of them.

"Did she talk to you about what's worrying her?" Spencer asks as Emily opens the door.

"You are the one who's worrying her" Emily says closing the door behind her.

"Really?" he asks.

"Yeah but it's because your hiding the you know what" Emily says speaking in code just in case Harper were to wake up.

"Yeah. I know, soon though. I've got everything planned out" Spencer says as they get on the elevator.

"Great" Emily says smiling. They take the elevator down to the car and Spencer gets Harper inside and buckles her up before closing the door to the car.

"Thanks for taking care of her" Emily says.

"She means everything to me" Spencer says glancing through the car window.

"I'm glad you both have each other. And soon you'll officially be my son-in-law" Emily says.

"That I will" Spencer says with a smile.

"Now go home and get some sleep. Enjoy the next few days off" Emily says.

"Same to you. We'll see you Sunday for breakfast?" Spencer asks.

"Of course" Emily says and waves goodbye as Spencer gets in the car and drives off.

* * *

I hope everyone enjoy's this chapter! Please comment/review or even ask questions, I love any feedback! I will hopefully have two chapters posted next week, focusing on the episodes Demonology and Amplification.

Another thing, Spencer will be proposing to Harper soon! If anyone has any ideas let me know either in the comments or PM. It will be happening in the Amplification 'episode'.


	22. Demonology

A few days later, Harper had left earlier in the morning, ahead of Spencer, since she was meeting up with Hotch, Chief Strauss, and the Deputy Director. This meeting would determine if she would be staying with the BAU or going back down to the morgue as a medical examiner. She came into the round room in the BAU and saw Hotch and Rossi talking as she entered.

"Morning" she says setting down her coffee on the table before taking a seat.

"Hey kiddo. Good luck" Rossi says to Harper.

"Thanks" Harper says.

"I'll be back once the meeting is over" Rossi says to Hotch and lets himself out.

"Nervous?" Hotch asks Harper.

"Maybe a little. I feel like I did when I was finishing medical school and applying for my residency" Harper says.

"This meeting shouldn't take long, unless the Deputy Director or Strauss have any concerns they want to address" Hotch says taking a seat.

"So what's your say about me staying?" Harper asks.

"You're an asset to this team Harper, especially since you have more medical knowledge that you can apply in the field. If I had my choice we wouldn't even need this meeting" Hotch says.

"Thanks Hotch" Harper says smiling at the older agent as the Deputy Director and Chief Strauss walk into the room.

"Shall we get started?" Strauss asks taking a seat. Everyone nods.

"Dr. Prentiss, from the reports I've read from Agent Hotchner and the other members of the BAU, you've done an exceptional job with the team" Strauss says.

"Thank you ma'am" Harper says.

"Any concerns we had when this started, especially with your personal relationships with agents Prentiss and Dr. Reid, seem have been unnecessary but we will keep them under close watch" Strauss continues. Harper looked at the Deputy Director, who seemed impatient at this meeting.

"With all the cases that you've help with in the short amount of time you've been with the BAU, we've seen an improvement in the team and seen how your particular set of skills come in handy out in the field" Strauss says.

"Dr. Prentiss, what I believe Chief Strauss is trying to say, is that if you are still wanting to continue with the BAU then we are giving you the opportunity to do so" the Deputy Director states, trying to wrap up the meeting.

"I would be honored to continue with the BAU" Harper says.

"Wonderful then we'd like to offer the position to you permanently" the Deputy Director states.

"We'll need some time to figure out your official role but for now, you will allow Agent Jareau to take over her duties again and just assist the team as Agent Hotchner wishes" Strauss says.

"Of course. Thank you both very much" Harper says. The Deputy Direct shakes her hand and leaves, Strauss then does the same.

"That went easier than expected" Hotch says.

"You're telling me. It seems the Deputy Director was in a rush to get out of here" Harper says relaxing.

"I thought the same. Welcome to the team officially" Hotch says to Harper.

"Thanks Hotch, I'm glad that I get to stay" she says.

"For now, if you could just help JJ, especially with her transition back into work. Also anything you'd normally do" Hotch says seeing the team gather in the bullpen.

"Not a problem" Harper says.

"I'll let you have the honors of telling everyone. I've got to go speak with Dave again" Hotch says. Harper nods, as they both leave the room. When Harper walks over to where the team stood. The group stood around talking as Penelope read Kevin's horoscope.

"C'mon guys you can't believe that there actually anything to this?" Morgan asks.

"It's gibberish" Emily says next to the coffee.

"Thank you" Morgan says. Harper couldn't help but giggle as she stood next to her mother who was preparing her own cup of coffee. Harper glanced down at her watch to see the time when Penelope asked Spencer for her mom's date of birth. Spencer got to the year before Emily cut him off.

"Oh come on now Prentiss. It won't be hard to figure how old you are especially since we take Harper's birth year and subtract 15" Morgan says.

"Still not saying anything and neither will Harper" Emily says stirring her coffee.

"So how about you Harper, when were you born?" Garcia asks.

"April 24th. As for the year I can't disclose that information at this time" Harper says as her mom gives her a look.

"A Taurus. No wonder, you and boy genius are even a match for your zodiac signs" Penelope says.

"That seems to be the exact reason we got into the relationship, because of our zodiac signs" Harper says teasing the tech queen.

"Ha ha. Very funny" Penelope says sticking her lounge out at the younger women. Harper smiled at her when Spencer spoke up.

"How'd the meeting go?" Spencer asks placing his arm around Harper's shoulder.

"What meeting?" Penelope asks curious.

"The meeting with Strauss and the Deputy Director, it was to determine if I was going to stay with the team or not" Harper says.

"That was today? How'd it go? You aren't leaving are you?" Penelope asks worried.

"No. Everything is fine Penny. I'm staying with the BAU" Harper says.

"That's great news" Morgan says. Spencer gives her a kiss on the cheek as JJ walks over.

"We've got a case" JJ says entering the room.

"First day back and she's already hard at work" Morgan says.

"Well it's that or face my separation anxiety" JJ says.

"How is Henry doing by the way?" Harper asks.

"He's doing great and almost sleeping through the night. I already miss him" JJ says.

"If you need anything let me know" Harper says.

"Heard you've been a big help while I was gone" JJ says as they all walk towards the round room.

"I tried to be. You were greatly missed though" Harper says.

"Thanks" JJ says. The team enters the room and gets to work. As the weeks passed, Harper finally got used to her new role within the BAU.

* * *

However that happiness wasn't to last. It had been raining for the past few days when Emily had meet up with Johnny, Harper's father about a pressing matter.

"Hey" Emily says.

"Hey" he says getting up from his seat.

"Sorry I'm wet" Emily says as they hug.

"It's alright. Sorry to make you drive all the way out here" he says.

"It sounded urgent" Emily says.

"It's really good to see you, it seems like forever" he says.

"Johnny, what's going on?" Emily asks.

"It's about Matthew" he says.

"What about him?" Emily asks worried.

"He's dead" Johnny says. He notices Emily's hesitation.

"I didn't want to tell you over the phone" Johnny says concerned.

"How?" Emily asks unsure of how to feel.

"His parents said that he had a heart attack. I'm sorry" he says.

"Had you seen him?" Emily asks.

"Yeah a couple of times" Johnny says.

"And how was he?" Emily asks tearing up.

"He was Matthew" Johnny says.

"He was using" Emily says.

"I don't know. Probably" Johnny says.

"You aren't telling me something" Emily says.

"The last time I saw him he seemed afraid. He said Johnny their going to kill me. I don't know who they are but he said they had murdered a guy up in Georgetown named Tommy V." he says.

"Who's Tommy V?" Emily asks.

"I have no idea but with your job, I figured you could look into it. You are one of the only people he trusted" Johnny says.

"Sure" Emily says.

"Do you want me to tell Harper?" Johnny asks.

Emily gives him a look, "No, I'll tell her" Emily says.

"That's probably for the best" Johnny says.

"Johnny...she does still love you" Emily says.

"It's ok, I understand. I left when I could and I wasn't there for her like how a father should be. When you get some news, good or bad, let me know" he says.

"Ok, I will" Emily says and leaves the bar in a haze.

She didn't know how she had gotten there but Emily headed straight for the BAU to speak with Garcia. After calling her from the car, seeing if she could find a file on Tommy V. After getting off the elevator, she sees Garcia, as if she was waiting for her.

"It's raining cats and dogs out there. Have you heard we're going to get some rain?" Garcia asks.

"No. Were you able to find anything on Tommy V?" Emily asks.

"One Thomas Valentine, died of dehydration...is everything ok?" Penelope asks noticing Emily's expression.

"Is Hotch still here?" Emily asks looking at the file that Garcia handed her, not answering her question.

"Yeah. He pretty much lives here" the tech queen says as Emily walks past her, heading straight for Hotch's office. Penelope watches her leave, concern filling her face.

As soon as she walks in, Hotch notices her demeanor, "What's wrong?" he asks setting his file down.

"I just found out that an old friend of mine died" Emily says.

"Do you need to take some time?" Hotch asks concerned.

Emily nods and pauses, "There's a chance of him being murdered and a possible second case" she says.

"What do you need?" Hotch asks as Emily is close to tears.

"Just some leeway to check it out" Emily states, her voice cracking.

"Sure of course. Do you maybe want to take a few days off and let us look into it?" Hotch asks.

"No. Matthew was crazy and messed up and I hadn't seen him in a long time but he was important to me and Harper" she said, thinking about something, "God, I have to go tell Harper" Emily says placing a hand over her mouth.

Hotch walks over and places a hand on her shoulder, "It's going to be alright. At least let us help" he says.

Emily nods, "Thank you. I've got to go and let Harper know" Emily says.

"When you've done with that, I'll be here if you need me" Hotch says.

"Thanks Aaron" Emily says squeezing his hand before turning to go.

* * *

Spencer had everything set up for tonight, he had planned everything out for proposing to Harper. He made dinner, bought flowers, and even left her a note on her car telling her to wear the dress he had left inside for her. Harper had needed to stay later today due to some medical examiner things but Spencer had known that for weeks. He knew that this was going to be perfect when he heard the lock on the door turn. He finished his final touches when Harper walked inside.

"Hey Ace so why did I need to wear this dress?" Harper asks setting her things down and turned to see Spencer dressed in one of his suits, holding flowers.

"Well I figured we'd be a little bit more romantic tonight" Spencer says walking over to her and giving her the flowers.

"These are beautiful Spencer. What's the occasion?" Harper asks kissing him on the cheek.

"No occasion, just felt like doing something special" Spencer says.

"Is that dinner I smell?" Harper asks. "Yes. Waiting in the dining area" he says.

"This is a lovely surprise" Harper says as he escorts her to the table and pulls out her chair.

"Thank you kind sir" Harper says smiling at him.

"You are most welcome milady" Spencer says pushing her chair in and starts serving dinner. After eating and talking, they move onto dessert. Harper laughs at one of Spencer's jokes when he removes their dessert dishes. He wanted to finally ask her to marry him. He'd been putting it off until the right moment and hope that tonight would be the perfect night to ask her.

"I've got to ask you something" Spencer says.

Harper heard someone knocking at the door, "Hold that thought. I'll go get it" Harper says smiling at Spencer as she got up, setting her napkin down on the table. Spencer took a deep breath and retreated the ring box from its hiding place in one of the drawers.

When Spencer heard Harper's concerned voice.

"Mom what's the matter? Come inside, you are soaking wet" Harper says leading her mother in and closing the door behind her. Spencer comes out and quickly puts the box away.

"Emily are you alright?" Spencer asks walking into the room.

"I'm interrupting something. I'm sorry, I just didn't want Harper to find out before I had the chance to talk to her" Emily says near tears.

"What's happened?" Harper asks growing worried.

"It's your Uncle Matthew" Emily says. Harper saw the sorrow in her mother's eyes and she herself had seen that look to many times before.

"He's gone" Emily says letting her tears run.

"Oh mom, I'm so sorry" Harper says pulling her mother close.

"Do you know what happened?" Harper asks as her mother leans against her.

"Your father called me. Wanted to meet. I thought it was unusual but I went anyway, thinking he'd want to catch up. He told me about Matthew, said he died of a heart attack but also stated Matthew thought someone was after him" Emily says explaining.

"He's here in town?" Harper asks, speaking of her father, shocked by that statement.

"Yes he wanted to tell me in person. I wanted to check this case out, for Matthew" Emily says.

"Whatever you need, I'm there to help" Harper says.

"Same here" Spencer says placing his hand on Emily's shoulder.

"Thank you both. I'm sorry about ruining your night" Emily says looking at Spencer mostly.

"That's alright" Spencer says smiling at her.

"Here I'll get you some dry clothes and get the guest bedroom set up" Harper says getting up and heads to the bedroom.

"I'm sorry" Emily says again to Spencer.

"It's alright Emily, this is more important" Spencer says.

"So is you asking her to marry you" Emily says quietly.

"It'll happen. Promise. Let's get you taken care of first" Spencer says as Harper comes out with clothes and a towel, giving them to Emily.

"I'll go set up the spare room" Spencer says as Harper gives Emily the clothes.

"Thanks. Both of you" Emily says.

"No problem mom. Let's get you warmed up and I'll go make some soup" Harper says.

"How'd I get so lucky to have you?" Emily asks placing her hang on Harper's cheek.

"I could say the same" Harper says as Emily goes to change. Emily knew that Harper was taking this just as hard as she was but she had dealt with death more often and had better ways of hiding her true feelings for the sake of others. Once Emily was changed and Spencer showed her to the guest bedroom, Emily spoke to Spencer.

"You already know she's hurting. Take good care of my girl" Emily says.

"I will. Try and get some rest. Hotch wants us to go in early tomorrow" Spencer says.

Emily nods, "I'm going to head straight for the morgue in the morning" Emily says. Spencer nods as Emily closes the door behind him.

Spencer walks to his and Harper's bedroom and sees her sitting on her side of the bed staring down at a picture.

"I'm sorry about your uncle" Spencer says sitting down next to her.

Harper looked over at him, "He wasn't really my uncle but he was around for me, especially after he headed off when I got into college. Matthew was there for me when I needed a father figure to talk to" Harper says looking back down at the photograph of a younger Emily, a man and a little girl. Spencer had seen the photo a few times before but never had asked about it.

"It's alright to be upset" Spencer says.

"I know, I just don't think it'll hit me yet. I haven't seen him in nearly 5 years, you know? I knew he was out there somewhere because I would get postcards from him or a phone call" Harper says setting the picture down and looking at Spencer once again.

"Sorry I must seem like some emotionless robot right now" Harper says.

"Never. We both know you've handled death on nearly a day to day basis for some time and you are right. You haven't seen him in some time so it doesn't feel real just yet" Spencer says grabbing her hand.

Harper leans against him, "Why don't you go ahead and change? I'll make sure Emily gets something to eat" Spencer says.

"Ok" Harper says as Spencer gets up from the bed.

"Wait Spencer, what was that question you wanted to ask me?" Harper asks before he can leave the room.

He turns to face her with a smile, "It can wait" he says knowing that everything going on was more important.

"Ok" Harper says and gets up from the bed as Spencer exits the room.

Harper walks into the bathroom with a pair of sleep clothes in hand. Setting them down on the toilet seat she looks at herself in the mirror. She sighs, only seeing herself without emotions. She quickly took a shower before Spencer came back to change. He was already waiting for her when she got out of the shower, laying on his side of the bed reading one of the many books he had.

"Hey Ace" Harper says drying her hair with the towel.

"Ready for bed?" Spencer asks. Harper sits on the bed, shaking her head and thinks for a moment when the tears roll down her face. Spencer sees her shoulders shaking and puts down his book before pulling Harper over to him.

"There, there" he says as she buries her face into his chest, crying her eyes out. Spencer pulled the covers over her as she curled up next to him. As her sobs quieted, Spencer knew she had cried herself to sleep. He turned off his bed side light and held Harper for the rest of the night, knowing that things would only be worse come morning.

The team had assembled, minus Emily and Morgan, who had gone to the morgue instead. Hotch explained the details of the case to the rest of the team, something Harper wanted to know.

"Are any of the murders related?" Rossi asks.

"Emily seems to think so" Hotch says.

"Well the only thing we can do is talk to the families and see what they can tell us" Rossi says.

"I agree" Hotch says.

"How's Emily holding up?" JJ asks glancing at Harper, who everyone knows isn't paying as much attention now.

"I'm not sure, that's why I sent Morgan with her to the morgue" he says before Hotch turned to the youngest member of the team.

"Harper, like I told Emily if you need to take some time, please let me know" Hotch says.

"I'll will" Harper says as if giving an automatic response. Hotch looks at Reid and Spencer nods, understanding that Hotch wants him to look after Harper. Hotch nods and continues going over other aspects of the case. Harper had tuned out the conversations going on in the room after she learned about Matthew death, while the team talked about what they were to do with this case.

When Harper felt Spencer grab her hand. She looked down and then over at Spencer, who was paying attention to Hotch and adding comments on the case. She knew that Spencer was worried but he also knew that she needed to be a part of this case. She thankfully squeezed his hand back and went back to her own little world as the team continued their discussion.

Harper stayed at the BAU with Penelope while the rest of the team went out to interview the families. Harper knew the Benton's wouldn't recognize her but she didn't want to face them because of the way they felt about her mother. When Harper heard her phone go off again, she noticed a number that she didn't recognize and answered. "Dr. Prentiss" Harper says in a monotone.

"Hello" a male's voice said. Harper stiffened, wanting to hang up, she held back the instinct to figure out why he had called.

"Hi dad" she says automatically.

"How have you been?" he asks.

"Before last night, I'd been doing well. However that's changed" Harper states when Rossi and Spencer walk back into the bullpen.

"I know, your mother wanted to be the one to tell you. I'm sorry, I would have told you myself but I didn't think you'd want to see me" he says.

"I haven't seen you since my 18th birthday, so I don't see why I wouldn't want to see you" Harper says.

"Well if the offer stands, I do want to see you. Talk. Is that wrong of me?" he asks.

"Honestly I don't know. After this case is over, we can sit down and maybe catch up" Harper says looking over at Spencer and Rossi.

"Are you helping your mother with Matthew's case?" he asks.

"I am" she says.

"Take care of yourself and her. I love you" he says.

"Bye dad" Harper says and hangs up the phone. Before Spencer and Rossi can reach her, she turns the phone off and walks to the ladies room to clear her head. She splashes her face with water and looks at herself in the mirror. The dark circles under her eyes showed all too well now that her father had managed to get under her skin. She wiped her face off before walking back to the bullpen and straight over to Spencer and Rossi.

"Are you alright kiddo?" Rossi asks concerned.

"No. If losing my uncle wasn't bad enough, my father is in town and wants to see me" Harper says sighing as Spencer pulled her to his side.

"What's your relationship like with your father if you don't mind me asking" Rossi asks.

"I don't have one really, he was there off and on throughout my life but it always felt like he was putting on a show when we were together" Harper says.

"Why do you say that?" Rossi asks.

"It's a long story" Harper says.

"Well when you have time I wouldn't mind hearing it" Rossi says.

" _Thank you_ " Harper says in Italian. Rossi nods when Emily and Morgan came back from morgue. Harper could see the deep sorrow showing on her mother's face, leaving Spencer's side, Harper immediately went and hugged her mother.

"Hey kid" Emily says hugging her back.

"These are from the medical examiner, if you wouldn't mind taking a look and seeing if you can connect anything" Morgan says handing her a small stack of files.

"Sure no problem" Harper says taking them. When JJ and Hotch joined them.

"Did you get anything from the Benton's?" Emily asks.

"Kicked out" JJ says.

"I told you not to mention me" Emily says.

"Why do they not like you?" Hotch asks.

"They thought I was a bad influence on Matthew, especially after I got pregnant with Harper" Emily says.

"Where'd you two meet?" Hotch asks.

"My mom was stationed overseas in Rome. Matthew and I went to the same high school and we were close friends" Emily says.

"We need to go over everything about this case. Everyone take 10 minutes and meet in the round room" Hotch says. Everyone nods and goes their separate ways, Emily stands talking to JJ.

"Aren't you going to tell her about your dad contacting you?" Spencer asks.

"No. I don't want her worrying about me right now" Harper says.

Spencer hesitates but nods, "I'm going to look these over real quick" Harper say holding up the files.

"Alright" Spencer says and follows Harper to the round room, where she sits down and looks over the files. After 10 or so minutes the team files in and starts discussing the different things that may connect the cases.

"Both families were very religious" Hotch says. "There were scuff marks on the floor at both houses?" Harper asks.

"Yes" Hotch and Spencer say.

"This may sound crazy but maybe they were both involved in an exorcism" Harper says.

"Why do you think that?" JJ asks.

When Rossi speaks up, "Two of the signs common for possession within the church are mental illness and drug addiction" he says.

Harper nods, "It would also explain cause of death on both victims, with Matthew's drug addiction his heart would have given out if put through enough stress and over a long enough time can cause dehydration" Harper says.

"Hold on, let's get the facts straight before we call foul" Morgan says. The group continues talking when Rossi speaks up. "I'll go visit a friend before we go chasing ghost stories" he says.

"Mind if I come with?" Harper asks.

"Not at all" Rossi says surprised.

"Alright" Hotch says as the team continues figuring out details. Harper leans over and kisses Spencer on the cheek before going to grab some things from her desk.


	23. Saving Grace

Rossi and Harper walked into the church, "I'll hang back" Harper says.

"Ok kiddo" Rossi says and walks to the priest at the front, near the altar. They exchanged a greeting and talked briefly about the case.

"Your friend, did she receive the case directly?" the priest asks.

"Yes. Why?" Rossi asks.

"Take good care of her" he says nodding his head towards Harper.

"That's her daughter" Rossi says.

"They must be close if it's effecting her so much" he says.

"They are but those aren't the only demons that one's facing right now" Rossi says.

"Watch out for both of them and yourself" the priest says and they say their goodbyes. Rossi walks over to Harper at the back of the church.

"You alright kid?" Rossi asks.

"There's another reason I wanted to come with you" Harper says.

"What's that?" Rossi asks.

"I don't have much in the father department but I like to think of you as one Dave" Harper says out of the blue.

Rossi looks shocked, "I'm honored" he says.

Harper smiles and then becomes serious again, "You know my real father wants to meet me. Talk, he says. I'm just not sure what I should do" Harper asks.

"Of course these things take time but I'm here for you kid" Rossi says.

"Thank you" she says.

"Just let me know kiddo and I'll be there" Rossi says.

"I will, I'm not ready yet though" Harper says. Rossi nods as they leave the church.

"I was wondering if I could ask you about that long story now" Rossi says as they get in the car.

"If you want. Just know it's mostly second hand information" Harper says.

"Understood" Rossi says.

"Well my mom was 15, my grandmother had just gotten stationed in Rome. She ended up pregnant with me not long after. She contemplated getting an abortion and her friend, Matthew, said no matter what she choose that he'd support her decision. Eventually my mom decided to keep me, told my grandmother with Matthew's help and he was there for my mom every step of the way. Enough so that my mom asked Matthew to be the father on my birth certificate" Harper says.

"That's one reason I'm guessing that the Benton's don't like Emily for" Rossi says.

"You wouldn't be wrong. He was all for it when my father learned she was pregnant. He wanted to be there for her, just as Matthew had been, and my mom allowed it. Then Matthew went and told my dad's parents that my mom was pregnant with his child. They instantly stepped up, helped my mom with anything she needed and convinced. No, demanded is a better word. Demanded that he step up and be a father, even though he already had. My grandmother and grandfather, weren't too thrilled when they heard that but accepted it. My father basically put on an act my entire life until I told him to go find himself at 14" Harper says.

"So what lead to you doing that at 14?" Rossi asks.

"His parents were great, they flew me every summer to see them and my dad since they were still in Rome. My nonna passed away suddenly that summer, my mom flew out to the funeral and to be with me. When everything was said and done, my father didn't know who he really was. I told him that if he needed to leave, then I would understand and he did." Harper says.

"You were 14, why would he do something like that so easily?" Rossi asks.

"He cared about me Dave but he couldn't handle a kid or being a dad, when he himself was still young. So he kept up an image for my nonna and everyone else until she was gone. Ever since I've only seen him a handful of times" Harper says.

"Well I can't say as I blame you" Rossi says as they pull up to the FBI building.

"The funny thing is, by him doing that it made my mom and I closer" Harper says.

"How so?" Rossi asks.

"She never lied to me about the decision she made to have me. I always knew that there was a chance she could have chosen differently but she decided to keep me. Without that kind of love, I wouldn't be here today. While he was an absent father, I knew she'd never leave me without at least one parent who cared" Harper says wiping away a stray tear.

Rossi looks at the young women sitting next to him, "You are both lucky to have one another" Rossi says.

"I think so" Harper says.

"Let's go inside and get some coffee, my treat" Rossi says.

"Thanks for listening" Harper says.

"No problem kid. Anytime" Rossi says as they exit the vehicle and head indoors.

* * *

The next day, the team hears about yet another case that involves a usual death. Garcia had run the name and this man had also traveled to Galicia, Spain like Tommy and Matthew. Emily, Morgan, and Spencer came back from the crime scene.

Hotch and Harper stood near the elevator, "What happened?" Hotch asks.

"There may be a third victim" Spencer says and looks to Harper who doesn't seem herself.

"Is that what you think?" Hotch asks Morgan.

"I don't know but it isn't easy to connect dehydration, a heart attack and a brain aneurism" Morgan says.

"We have the Spain connection, ligature marks, and scuff marks on the floor" Emily says.

"What's going on?" Spencer asks Hotch.

"We've had a complaint but JJ is trying to smooth it over with the DC police but we still haven't been invited in on the case" Hotch says turning back to the bullpen. Harper and Spencer followed while Emily and Morgan hung back. Harper could hear them arguing. Harper and Spencer sat down and talked as Hotch, JJ, and Rossi spoke in his office when Harper heard his voice. She turned and saw her father speaking with Emily. He hadn't noticed her.

"So the police are not investigating?" her father asked.

"Exorcism is a hard case to sell" Emily says.

"What are you going to do?" he asks.

"You'll have to give me some time" Emily says.

"Sure" he says when Rossi came out of Hotch's office. Harper tried to hide the best she could while still hearing the conversation. Spencer noticed and looked over at Emily and Rossi.

"David Rossi this is John Coolly, another friend of Matthew's and Harper's father" Emily says. Spencer looked at the man standing near his coworkers, seeing the man for the first time, the man who was Harper's biological father.

"Sorry. You saw him recently?" Rossi asks.

"Yeah" he says.

They spoke about for a moment when Rossi spoke to Emily, "Can I buy you a cup of coffee?" Rossi asks.

"Yeah" she says confused.

"I'll call you if I hear anything" Emily says grabbing her coat.

"One more thing Emily, where is Harper?" he asks. Emily glances over towards her daughter and Spencer, when Harper shakes her head.

"She's not here right now. I'll make sure she calls you" Emily says.

"Thanks" he says disappointed as Emily follows Rossi out.

Rossi takes Emily to get coffee, "Why are we here in this vacant lot?" Emily asks.

"To figure out everything, so what's the story" Rossi asks Emily as they stand in an abandon lot.

He notices her hesitation, "If you don't want to explain that's fine, but I'm all in" Rossi says.

Emily looks over at him, "Have you spoken with Harper?" Emily asks.

"Yes, she's told me some of it but I want to hear the rest from you" Rossi says sipping his coffee. Emily paused a moment thinking what to say when it just came out.

"Matthew knew the bible inside and out and he started to question everything" Emily says.

"Why?" Rossi asks. Emily gave Rossi a look but continued on.

"We moved around a lot because of my mom's postings, and it's hard to get accepted and when you're 15. It's all you want, you'll do almost anything" Emily says.

"That's when you go pregnant with Harper" Rossi states.

Emily nods, "Yeah. I didn't know what to do. I couldn't talk with my mom when Matthew suggested I talk to our priest" Emily says.

"And what did he say?" Rossi asks.

"He said that if I had an abortion that I wasn't welcome in his congregation" Emily says.

"So, what'd you do?" Rossi asks.

"I thought everything through, heavily considered getting one. Matthew had found different things that I could do but I in the end, with his help, I told my parents and decided to keep the baby" Emily says pausing.

"Harper knew about that much" Rossi says.

"Yes. We came back to church that Sunday and Father Gamine actually stopped his sermon because he thought I had gotten an abortion. Matthew and I walked to the front pew and it was like a battle of wills between the two of them. We sat down and then just as suddenly he went back to his sermon" Emily says. Rossi nodded.

"Matthew saved my life, and Harper's. He made me feel worthy of love, friendship and gave me enough courage to be a mother. He helped me every step of the way through my pregnancy and my mother adored him" Emily says smiling at the memory.

"Though around that time is when his anger and questioning started" Rossi asks.

"Yeah. Not long after Harper was born, he got into drugs and his questioning became worse. It's no wonder his parents thought he was possessed by something evil. He always loved seeing Harper especially once she started moving around and talking. I'm the reason his life unraveled" Emily says.

"Garcia uncovered some information that Matthew and the others killed someone in Spain" Rossi says.

"That can't be true. You didn't tell Harper that did you?" Emily asks.

"No but you both should be prepared for what we might uncover if we keep investigating" Rossi says.

"I need Matthew to rest in peace. I owe him that much" Emily says.

"Well then let's go give a profile" Rossi says.

"The police haven't invited us in" Emily says.

"They wouldn't do us any good on this one anyway" Rossi says.

"Rossi before we go, what else did Harper tell you?" Emily asks.

"Besides that her father wasn't really apart of her life? Not much" Rossi says.

"Johnny was young and stupid when he found out. He wanted to be there but he didn't know how to be a part of her life, especially when we discovered how smart she was. His mother, especially wanted him to know his daughter, pushing him to be more a part of her life. However, after his mother's death, he made it clear when he disappeared, that he couldn't handle it" Emily says.

"Did Harper tell you that she told him he could leave if he wanted to?" Rossi asks.

"What? No. She did that?" Emily asks shocked.

"She's a wonderful young women and has been very independent from a young age it seems. Though its something you should know about. Also Harper's father contacted her, not long after the two of you spoke about Matthew. Said he wants to talk to her" Rossi says.

"Why wouldn't she tell me?" Emily asks.

"Because like mother like daughter. She doesn't want you worrying about her when you're focused on this case" Rossi says.

"Doesn't explain why she didn't tell me about John when he left" Emily says.

"From what I can gather, she wanted to help everyone. She knew her father wasn't happy there and you didn't like that he didn't treat Harper how she was supposed to be but Harper wanted you both to be happy, even if that meant giving up her father" Rossi says.

"Well at least I know she gets the stubbornness from me" Emily says.

"Like I said, like mother like daughter" Rossi says smiling as they walk back to the car.

* * *

Harper, Spencer, Emily and Rossi all head to the church to deliver the profile on the man that may be responsible.

"Well if what you are saying is true and this man has performed three exorcisms over the last three weeks then it would be draining. Like a prize fight, he'd have to seek medical attention" one man says.

"Where would he go?" Emily asks.

"Anything short of a working hospital would be dangerous" he says. Spencer immediately leaves the room to call Garcia.

When Harper walks out, Spencer turns to her, "We've got a name and location" Spencer says. Emily and Rossi walk out at that exact moment.

"Let's go" Rossi says.

The 4 of them head to the hospital and when they arrive in the room, the priest speaks in Italian, "Look in the nightstand" he says.

Harper walks over and opens the drawer.

"What is it?" Emily asks.

"He has diplomatic status" Harper says, walking over to hand Emily the paper.

"He has immunity?" Emily asks upset. Though that doesn't stop the team from bring him in for questioning.

Harper stood in the observation room watching as her mother interrogate the priest. Spencer had tried to convince her to take it easy, since Harper hadn't sleep but maybe 3 hours in the time they've learned about Matthew's murder. Harper refused and continued watching the interrogation, after Spencer left, Hotch walked in and allowed the man to leave. She couldn't say that she wasn't upset but she knew that Hotch was trying to think of the wellbeing of the team.

"I don't want to see you in the office for the next few days" Hotch says to Emily. Harper walked out and went to talk to her mother.

"Mom, he's only trying to help" Harper says.

Emily sighs, "I know but I still need to find Matthew's killer and see him sent to justice" Emily says.

"I know and we will" Harper says.

As they walked down the hall, "Why did you tell me about when your dad left?" Emily asks.

"And add to everything you'd gone through? I knew I'd be alright if he left and I gave him that option to. Once he did, you and I became closer and dad got what he wanted. So who told you? Dave or Spencer?" Harper says.

"Rossi told me about it. I want you to know, your father did love you. Maybe not like a real father should but he does care about you deeply" Emily says.

"I know, he had his own way of showing me but that wasn't enough in the end, I think" Harper says.

"That's fine. Are you going to talk with him?" Emily asks.

Harper nods and sighs, "Ok. I'll talk to him when I'm ready" Harper says smiling at her mom.

"Thank you" Emily says. Harper nods, Emily walks over and hugs her. They walk together and get in the elevator when Rossi comes out of nowhere and stops the elevator.

"Care for another drive?" Rossi asks.

"Sure" Emily says.

"Where are we going?" Harper asks.

"You'll see" Rossi states as they rode the elevator down, Emily and Harper exchanging looks.

Rossi, Emily and Harper ended up at the Benton's place.

Matthew's mother opened the door, "What are you doing here?" she asks looking directly at Emily. Harper could see the hatred this women had for her mother and couldn't understand why.

"We know that Matthew died during an exorcism performed by Father Paul Silvana" Emily says.

"He's preformed three in the last few weeks. Each subject has died. We believe he's planning another one" Rossi adds on.

"That's none of our business" Matthew's mother stated.

"Matthew's gone. You've accepted that. At least let us warn the last family about the decision they are making" Emily says pausing.

"This isn't about me, this is about other families and the people they love" Emily says as Matthew's father steps behind his wife who then turned to leave. Matthew's father invited them all in. Once seated in their living room, the man began to speak.

"Father Paul didn't kill Matthew" he says.

"Why are you so willing to accept that?" Emily asks. Harper remains quiet, standing directly behind her mother.

"I'm just trying to find the truth to how your son died" Emily continues.

"Then listen to me. Father Paul never laid a hand on Matthew" he says.

"How do you know that?" Rossi asks looking at the man carefully.

"I was there" he says explaining.

"You stood there and watched Matthew die?" Emily asks, shocked and angry. Harper puts a hand on her mother's shoulder.

"He wasn't the person you knew" he says.

"Because that's what Father Paul told you?" Emily asks.

"Something horrible happened on that trip to Spain" he says.

"You believe that because Father Paul said it. You can't think for yourself?" Emily asks angry.

"Young lady, do not speak to me like that" he says.

"How could you allow him to perform a ritual like that over Matthew?" Emily asks.

"I loved my son" he says.

"Then you knew how Matthew was. You knew how paranoid he could be" Emily says.

"I was trying to save his life" he says.

"That priest must have done something. Matthew's heart wouldn't have just given out" Emily says raising her voice.

"That thing killed Matthew!" he says. Emily sighs.

"It was inside him for years. I know you know that's true" he says.

"No Matthew was a sweet boy. He was just troubled" Emily says.

"He was never troubled until he meet you" Matthew's mother spoke up. She spared Harper a glance before she returned it to Emily.

"Look we need to know about the demon that posed your son" Rossi says.

"Father Paul explained that Matthew was a condo wit, that if you opened yourself up to him. You were putting yourself in danger of being taken over" she states.

"Who else was Matthew with while he was in Spain?" Rossi asks.

"I don't know" she says.

"Who did he see once he was back in Washington?" Rossi asks.

"No one" the father spoke again.

"Please think. If Father Paul believes that Matthew was a condo wit then anyone that he spent time with could be in danger" Rossi says.

"He was not to see anyone until he was better" the mother says.

"No that's not true. He saw our old friend John Cooley. His parents worked with my mother at the embassy in Rome. You called him to tell him Matthew had died" Emily says.

"I haven't spoken to John Cooley in over 20 years. Not since you were kids in Italy" the father says.

"Mom does that mean what I think?" Harper asks. Rossi got up to make a phone call.

"Mom?" Matthew's mother asks surprised.

"Yes. This is my daughter" Emily says.

"This is the baby you were pregnant with in Rome?" the father asked. Emily nods. They both look at Harper,

"I know you don't like my mother much and I can understand why to an extent but if it wasn't for your son, I might not be here today" Harper says. They both look at Emily speechless.

"We have to go" Rossi says to Emily and Harper.

"Thank you for your help" Harper says. The two of them quickly follow Rossi out the house. Harper and Emily wait for Morgan while Rossi heads back to the BAU to speak with Hotch.

Emily, Morgan and Harper arrived at her father's flat, pulling up quickly. Harper was told to stay behind Emily and Morgan, since she wouldn't be going in with her gun but a medical kit instead.

"John?" Emily asks was they enter the opened door. They all could hear noises coming from another room when Morgan and Emily pulled out their weapons. Heading up the stairs, they kicked the door open where they heard the noises coming from.

"FBI" Morgan yelled.

"Step away from him" Emily said to the priest. Father Paul kept chanting and yelling at her mother until Morgan pulled the priest away. Harper went to her father, quickly untying him as Emily spoke to him.

"John I need you to calm down. It's Emily" Emily said.

"Emily" John states looking at her mother.

"Stay calm" Harper says.

"Harper" John states looking at his daughter. Harper manages to get him untied and he hugs Emily who is leaning over him. After a few moments, Harper started checking him out when they managed to get him up and wrapped in a blanket. Emily on one side and Harper on the other, walked him outside.

"Come on you two, I'm fine" John says.

"Not a chance" Harper says.

"Look at you. Stress can tear your body apart, that's what happened with Matthew" Emily says as they descend the stairs towards the ambulance.

They got to the bottom of the stairs and John turned to Harper and Emily, "Harper, Emily, I'm sorry I wasn't there for you. In Italy, and every moment up until now" he says.

Emily pauses unsure what to say, "Here let the paramedics do their job" Harper says. John stops and gives Emily a kiss on the cheek before leaning on Harper.

"Goodbye" he says.

"I'll check on you later" Emily says as Harper and John walk over to the ambulance. Father Paul is brought out by Morgan as Emily walks over to Hotch and Rossi.

Emily looks at Hotch, "If you want my gun and badge I understand" she says as the group discusses what Father Paul will be doing.

Harper keeps her father company when she notices Rossi keeping an eye on her, "He looks after you" John says.

"He's kind of a father to me" Harper says.

John smiles, "I'm glad you found someone for that role" Johnny says.

Harper looks at her father, "You're still my dad but after everything...I'd like to talk, if that's alright with you" Harper says.

"I'd like that" John says, smiling at her.

"We'll need to take him to the hospital to check him out completely" the paramedic says to Harper.

"Sure, let me just let my mother know" Harper says to the paramedic.

"I'll be right back dad" Harper says to John.

John nods as Emily gets done speaking with Rossi, "I'm going to the hospital with him. We're going to have that talk" Harper says.

"Call if you need anything" Emily says. Harper nods and heads back to the ambulance.

Before she can reach it, Rossi approaches her, "Everything alright?" he asks motioning towards her dad.

"Yes, I'll let you know how things go" Harper says.

"Ok kiddo, if you need me I'm a phone call away" Rossi says smiling at the young women.

"Thanks Dave" Harper says before she continued to the ambulance.

* * *

Harper rides to the hospital with Johnny, where he is cleared. Harper and he walk to the coffee shop within the hospital and talk about why Johnny did what he did and how he regrets it. Harper couldn't help but think back about how Spencer and his father had made some amends while they had been in Vegas and decided to be the bigger person.

"Dad, I know you were young and you aren't one for knowing what to do. How about we start over? I know we can't erase the past but I think we should maybe make a better future for ourselves" Harper says.

"I'd like that" John says placing his hand over Harper's.

Harper smiled, "I guess you should know one thing then" Harper says.

"What's that?" John asks sipping his coffee.

"I'm pretty seriously involved with someone" Harper says.

John raises an eyebrow at her, "For how long?" he asks.

"Almost three years" Harper says.

John nods and pauses, "Does he make you happy?" he asks.

Harper takes a moment, "Yes. Very much so" she says.

"Then that's all I need to know" he says. Harper smiles. They continue to talk when Harper looks at the time.

"I better get home, Spencer might get worried" Harper says.

"Me too. This was nice" John says.

"We should do it every now and then" Harper says.

"I couldn't agree more" he says. They say their goodbyes. Harper makes sure that her father gets in the cab before she dials her phone.

"Hello?" a familiar voice picks up the other end.

"Hey Ace. Do you think you can come get me?" Harper says.

"Sure. Where at?" he asks.

"D.C. Memorial" Harper says.

"Are you alright?" he asks worried.

"Yeah, I accompanied my dad here" Harper says.

"I should be there in 20 minutes" he says.

"Thanks Spencer" Harper says.

"No problem" he says.

"I love you" she says.

"I love you too. I'll see you soon" he says before they hang up. Harper couldn't have felt lighter, maybe holding onto the feeling of an unloving father had finally changed. Now she knew that it wasn't something she had to hold onto or keep from anyone. Her father wasn't going to win the best dad of the year award but he cared about her in his own way. That's more than most can say and now it felt like enough. Harper sat on the bench waiting to go home to a man she knew loved her for her. Past and all. She couldn't help but smile.

* * *

I hope everyone enjoys these chapters. I'll try and go back to posting at least once a week but I may not be able to because of personal reasons. Thank you everyone, please comment or PM your thoughts. I DO NOT OWN CRIMINAL MINDS!


	24. At Long Last

Hi everyone! I've made this chapter extra long to make up for my lack of updates. I will try to update every other week, just with school and work it'll be harder with keeping up my writing. Please enjoy this chapter and I hope everyone enjoys it.

* * *

The team had been called down to South Padre Island in Texas, during the height of the Spring Break season because two frat boys were raped and murdered.

Though Harper had been on loan to the morgue for a few days prior to the case. Once JJ had called the team into the round room, Hotch asked Rossi to retrieve Harper from the morgue.

Rossi came down the elevator, exiting he went to Harper's office and didn't find her. He then asked one of the workers and she pointed him to the autopsy rooms with a look of worry in her eyes, he saw her as he entered the morgue.

"Harper. We've got a case" Rossi says walking in on an autopsy. Harper was partially covered in blood when she looked over at Rossi.

"Ok how long do I have to get ready?" Harper asks calmly. Rossi noticed she appeared calm but knew she wasn't internally.

"Hotch wants us on the jet in 30" he says not envying the young women's situation.

"Ok. I'll be there" Harper says wiping off something from her face.

She looked at the assistant who had been working on the body, "Could you go get Dr. Cooper? She'll need to finish" Harper says. The assistant nodded and quickly left the room.

"Practice?" Rossi asks.

"If you only knew" Harper says as Lily comes in.

"Thanks Harper" she says looking at her friend and coworker apologetically.

"You owe me" Harper says as something fell out of Harper's hair.

"I'll see you on the plane" Rossi says. Harper nods and heads towards the showers.

Rossi sat on the plane as the team gathered.

"Where's Harper?" Spencer asks.

"She was training someone in the morgue and it didn't look pretty" Rossi says as Harper boarded the plane with less than a minute to spare. Rossi noticed the change of clothes while the rest of the team noticed her wet hair.

"Thanks for joining us" Morgan says teasing.

"Not today Derek" Harper says out of breath as she sat next to Spencer.

"What happened?" Emily asks curious.

"Lily asked if I could look after one of the interns as he did a practice autopsy. Lets just say that he needs to practice much more with the bone saw" Harper says.

"So what was that, that I saw fall out of your hair?" Rossi asks.

"Gray matter" Harper says bluntly.

"Gross" JJ and Emily says at the same time.

"Sorry for asking" Rossi says apologetic.

"It happens. Though it isn't pleasant" Harper says.

"Well lets get started" Hotch says. Harper nodded and grabbed her file to look over while the rest of the team talked about the details they already knew.

* * *

The team quickly profiled that there was a partner team taking out the frat guys. Harper notices some strange behavior once they narrow the suspect pool down two workers at the Hudson hotel. After the newest body was discovered at another hotel the team knew that they needed to stick close to Hudson Street, seeing is that was where the UNSUB must of seen the team. When they brought in their prime suspect, Adam Jackson who had all the makings to be the UNSUB.

"Are you sure it's this guy?" Emily asks.

"He has all the markers" Morgan says.

"How'd he react to you as an authority figure?" Hotch asks.

"He backed away as if a little skittish" Morgan says.

"And how about with Spencer?" Harper asks.

"He was a little less imposing and opened up about his life" Morgan says. Harper turned her attention back to Spencer and Adam in the interrogation room.

* * *

After Julie Riley and Adam Jackson had taken their polygraphs, they were both released since they both had passed. Harper was sitting next to Spencer, watching the video of an altercation between Adam and the first victim when Emily and Morgan delivered the news. When Adam and Julie were about to leave, Spencer looked up at him. Spencer and Adam started to stare down each other across the station. Harper looked between the two when she noticed something completely change about Adam's demeanor.

Later, the team gathered around the table.

"So where are we?" Morgan asks sitting down with a coffee in his hand.

"No where. We just watched our two most likely suspects walk out the door" Rossi says.

"If Adam isn't our UNSUB then he has all the makings to be one some day" Emily says.

"Reid, Harper?" Hotch asks noticing the two talking to one another away from the group.

"Tell me the question he spiked on during the polygraph" Spencer asks Morgan.

"It was a control question to set the base line" Morgan says.

"It was a geometric equation?" Spencer asks.

"He got it wrong but he wasn't supposed to know the answer anyway" Morgan says.

"What if he lied? What if he knew the answer to the question and intentionally got it wrong?" Harper asks seeing where Spencer was going.

"Why would he do that?" JJ asks.

"Because he realized that he wouldn't know that answer" Spencer says.

"That doesn't make any sense" Morgan says confused.

"Adam said he wasn't getting any rest. Taking midday naps because he's always exhausted. Has a history of blackouts, reclusive behavior, prolonged repeated abuse suffered at the hands of a dominant male who transferred his abuse from his female spouse to his child" Harper says.

"Where are you two going with this?" Hotch ask.

"What if our UNSUB couple isn't a couple at all?" Spencer asks.

"Dissociative Identity Disorder" Hotch says.

"You think that Adam is a multiple personality?" Rossi asks. Harper nods.

"It fits. Reoccurring physical abuse, knowledge he shouldn't have. We've seen this before" Emily says.

"Look at this" Spencer says showing the video of the altercation with the first victim.

"Once his body language changes, he's the alternate personality" Harper says.

"I saw this when Adam left the station" Spencer says.

"You think the interrogation blurred the line between Adam and his alternate personality?" JJ asks.

"I think that the UNSUB surfaced for just a moment, it knew the answer to the question. Knew Adam wouldn't and lied in order to get it wrong" Spencer says.

"Which means Adam didn't kill all those people" Harper says.

"No, a separate person inside of him did" Spencer says. The team prepares to move out, getting on vests to head to the hotel. When the team arrived at the hotel, Hotch was called to the back.

"Harper!" Emily yelled as they reach the back. Harper quickly came around and saw Julie lying in a pool of blood as officers got the public to back away.

"Julie can you hear me?" Emily asks. Harper quickly came over and started searching her injuries.

"Adam" Julie said in gasping breaths.

"Its alright. Help is on the way" Emily says as Harper works on her.

"Someone get me a first aid kit" Harper says quickly applying pressure to a wound and trying to keep Julie from moving.

"It wasn't Adam. It was strange" she said gasping for breath.

"Julie did he say where he was going?" Hotch asks.

"No" Julie says.

"He'd go after the man who did this" Harper says noticing Spencer having the same thought and could tell he was thinking about Tobias Hankel.

"Go" Harper says after Morgan gets the address for Mark Harris, Adam's abusive stepfather.

"Medics!" Hotch yells. Harper keeps working on Julie when someone hands her a first aid kit. Harper manages to stop as many external injuries as quickly she could when medics arrive to take Julie away.

"You did good kid" Emily says as Harper washes off the blood from her hands.

"I hope she makes it" Harper says.

Emily nods, "Me too" she says.

* * *

Morgan and Spencer had spoken the roof and Harper knew Spencer was still upset. Spencer sat in his hotel room, finishing his packing, when he heard the door open. He looked up and saw Harper slowly closing the door.

"How'd you get in?" Spencer asks.

"Morgan let me in. He's worried about you. They all are" Harper says coming over and sitting next to Spencer.

"Are you worried?" he asks.

"Slightly. I know this case reminds you of Tobias Hankel, so I understand why you want to help Adam and Amanda so badly. It's like what you did with me when we dealt with Hank's copycat killer. You gave me the room I need to fight my demons, if this helps with yours then I won't stop you" Harper says.

Spencer sighs, "Thank you" he says.

"You don't have to thank me Spencer. I'm always here for you even if I do worry" Harper says.

"Morgan said that Tobias Hankel tortured me for 2 days but he didn't. The alternate personality of his father did those things. The real Tobias Hankel saved my life and brought me back from the dead" Spencer says.

"I know but you have to remember we can only do our best with what we are given. So lets go home" Harper says.

"Yes, let's go" he says and finishes his packing and they headed to the plane to meet up with the team.

* * *

After a month things seemed to go back to normal. When Harper was called in during the middle of the night. Without waking Spencer, she quickly got out of bed and walked into the living room, shutting the door, to answer her phone.

"Dr. Prentiss" she answered.

"Dr. Prentiss, we need you at the FBI building as soon as possible" Chief Strauss spoke on the phone.

"At this late of hour?" Harper asks concerned.

"It's a matter of national security and I'll need you to not speak with Dr. Reid about this" Strauss says.

Harper hesitates before answering, "Of course ma'am" Harper says and hangs up. She quickly gets dressed, making sure not to wake Spencer and headed to work. Before, leaving Harper wrote Spencer a quick note, stating she had to head to the morgue, knowing he wouldn't question it. She quickly arrived at the building, seeing an abundance of activity when usually the building had none. Once inside a few men in army uniforms escorted her to where she was meet by Dr. Lynda Kimora, a member of the CDC, and a few other military men.

"Dr. Prentiss it's a pleasure to meet you but sorry we had to meet under these conditions" Lynda said.

Some what confused, "I could say the same. What's going on?" Harper asks.

"There has been an out break of anthrax that has already taken 6 lives" Dr. Kamora states.

"Is there been any treatment administered?" Harper asks shocked.

"This isn't the anthrax that was in the mail attacks. This strain has been tampered with and once the toxins are inside the lungs we don't know how to fight it. Which is why so many individuals have died" she says.

Harper nods, "I'm guess those pills are Spiro" Harper says motioning to the bottle on the table.

"Yes. We don't know if the medication will work against this strain but it doesn't hurt to take the precaution" she says. Harper nods, taking out the correct dosage, she quickly takes the pills.

"Whatever you need me to do, let me know" Harper says.

"For now, you and I will be working together in hopes of finding a cure. We are going to learn everything we can about this before they get here" Lynda says. Harper nods and they get to work.

Later that morning the team arrives to the military and FBI running around the office. Spencer, Emily, and Morgan came into the round room where JJ and Lynda were waiting.

"Guys this is Dr. Lynda Kimora, in charge of special pathogens at the CDC" JJ says as Rossi and Hotch enter the room.

"Hello" Emily says.

"Hello. I am sorry to met under these circumstances" Lynda says.

"What circumstances?" Spencer asks just as Hotch walks into the room with Rossi.

"We need to get started" Hotch says.

"Last night 25 people checked into emergency rooms around the area and were all at the same park after 2 pm yesterday. Within 10 hours the first victim died its now just past 7 am the next day, we have 12 dead" JJ says.

"Lung failure and black lesions. Anthrax?" Morgan asks.

"Anthrax doesn't normally kill this fast" Spencer says.

"This strain does" Lynda says. The group continued to talk, giving out assignments, when Harper entered the room just as everyone was taking their medications. Emily set down her cup and could see that her daughter had been hard at work, hours before the team arrived.

"Harper, where have you been?" Emily asks.

"Strauss called me around 2 am this morning. I was told to immediately come here and after I was told what was going on, began helping Lynda here with finding treatments and get everything prepared incase of another attack" Harper says.

"I'm glad you are safe" Spencer says hugging his girlfriend.

"I could say the same about all of you. I would have called but with this being a media blackout, I couldn't" Harper says.

"I understand" Spencer says.

Harper kisses Spencer on the check, "Please, all of you, be careful. This strain is extremely deadly" Harper says turning to the BAU team.

"Harper, Dr. Reid and I were about to go to the hospital if you'd like to come along" Lynda says.

"Sure. I'll grab a few of my things" Harper says. As the entire team heads out to do their jobs.

* * *

Harper, Spencer and Lynda walk around the ward that is treating those who had been infected by the anthrax at the park. While at the hospital, Spencer had begun interviewing a few of the witnesses. While interviewing a young teen named Abby, she started to lose her ability to talk.

"Its alright Abby, you just rest" Lynda says to the girl, who looked extremely shocked, while Spencer and Harper walked out into the hall. Lynda stayed in the room for a few minutes.

"When does the lack of speech start accruing?" Spencer asks Harper.

Harper hesitates, "Usually right before the virus enters their lungs" Harper says. Spencer realizes that she must have seen many people die throughout the night, while helping Dr. Karma.

"Are you alright?" Spencer turns to Harper as she watches Lynda with Abby.

"If I said I was, you'd know I be lying" Harper says looking at him.

"This must have been hard on you, especially not being able to talk to anyone about it" Spencer says.

"I was worried but I'm even more worried now that you are all in the field" Harper says.

"I know but we will all be alright" Spencer says.

"You better be" Harper says.

When Lynda walks out, "How is she?" Spencer asks.

"The only thing helping her and the rest of them right now is the morphine" Lynda says as they continue walking through the ward.

As one of the nurses wheels by a body covered in a blanket, "That's 17 out of 25 dead now" Lynda says.

"How did this strain become so deadly?" Harper asks, mostly to herself when Spencer gets an idea.

"He wouldn't know what the effects were without a test run" Spencer says.

"What?" Lynda asks.

"He had to have a test run. Most people start with rodents and work their way to human subjects" Spencer says.

"So there might have been another test run before this" Harper says.

"I'm going to call Hotch and let him know" Spencer says. Harper nods as he walks off, getting out his phone. After a few minutes, Spencer walked over with some news.

"The rest of the team has figured out a possible UNSUB. I'm headed to that UNSUBs house and possible lab. I'll be back soon" Spencer says to Harper.

"Alright. You be careful. I don't want anything happening to you" Harper says and hugs him.

"I will" he says and gives her a quick kiss before leaving. Harper watches him leave when Lynda speaks up.

"You two must really love each other if you are working together all the time" Lynda says walking over to Harper.

"We actually only started working together recently. We've been together for nearly 3 years" Harper says.

"Well I hope that we can solve this before anything happens to anyone we love" Lynda says.

"Me too" Harper says as they head back to work. Unknown to Harper, Spencer was getting himself into a dangerous situation.

* * *

Spencer had gone into the UNSUBs house without Morgan and locked him out because of the threat to his life. Morgan had called the entire team except for Harper. He wanted to wait to tell the young genius girl and assess the situation. When Hotch and few military personnel showed up on site.

"Morgan how's Reid?" Hotch asks walking over to him.

"There was white powder in the room and the air was blasting. Has anyone told Harper yet?" Morgan asks.

"Not yet, though she's on her way with CDC. They know someone has been infected and with Harper being as smart as she is, she'll figure it out before she gets here." Hotch says.

"I'd hate to be the kid right now" Morgan says.

"Me too" Hotch says.

Morgan pauses, "I should have been right there with him" Morgan says.

"There is no time for second guessing. What do we know?" Hotch asks.

"Nickels is dead. Blunt force trauma to the head, Reid says he's been dead for 2 or 3 days" Morgan says.

"Then he couldn't have been the one behind the attacks" the general states.

"He's going to be ok right? He took the medication today" Morgan says worried.

"We've never tested this strain on someone who's taken the medication. So we don't know" the general says. Hotch's phone starts ringing. Answering, Hotch puts Spencer on speaker.

"Hotch I really messed up this time" Spencer says.

"Reid we need to get you out and to the hospital" Hotch says.

"No I'm not going. I'm staying right here" Spencer says.

"No you're not Reid" Morgan says.

"I'm already exposed. It's not going to help for me to stop working the case" Spencer says.

"He's already infected. If Nickels created the strain, he also may have created the cure" the general says.

"My best chance is to stay here, figure out who killed Dr. Nickels" Spencer says.

"C'mon Hotch say something to him" Morgan says pleading with the team leader.

Pausing, "His best chance is to stay inside. We're going to get a suit and mask to you right away" Hotch says.

"Don't bother, it isn't going to do me any good, I'm already infected" Spencer says.

"Reid what do you see in there?" Hotch asks.

"I see cages with dead animals. Signs of a struggle, probably when Dr. Nickels was murdered. Equipment is missing. And there's a large desk and clutter all over the surface. But over in the corner there's another that is organized and functional" Spencer says.

"Two different work spaces?" Morgan asks.

"Two sets of handwriting. Notes and how to do everything" Spencer says.

"Probably had a partner" Hotch says.

"Go back to the BAU and try to figure out who the partner was" Spencer says.

"Ok we will", Hotch gets serious, "and Spencer, Harper is on her way here. She doesn't know yet, but she's probably figured it out by now. So be prepared for anything with her" Hotch says.

Spencer pauses, "Hotch can you do something for me?" Spencer asks.

"Anything" Hotch says.

"Take me off speaker" Spencer says. Hotch does as he asks and listens to what the young agent has to say before Hotch hangs up.

"What did he want?" Morgan asks.

"That's between us" Hotch says. Morgan looks at him confused but doesn't press the senior agent on the subject. Morgan volunteers to stay with Spencer, just as Harper arrives with Lynda.

* * *

Harper sees Morgan and Hotch standing next to one another and her worse fear was realized. Spencer had been one to have been infected.

"Lynda, you go on ahead. I need a moment" Harper says. Lynda looked at the young women and nodded, not wanting to upset her further. Lynda walked over to Morgan and Hotch, both looking over at Harper after a moment. She stood there and took a deep breath, she knew she couldn't fall apart, at least not yet. She had to help Spencer get out and get him treated before she did anything else. That had to be her main focus right now, nothing else, especially her feelings or what had happened to the other patients before this point. She took another breath, wiping an escaped tear from her cheek before walking over to Lynda, Hotch and Morgan.

"I'm sorry I didn't call you Harper" Morgan says concerned about the young women.

"I understand why, my relationship with Spencer is very personal and it could effect my judgment. You can't blame yourself for what happened Derek" Harper says, knowing that he must be feeling guilty.

The group talked for a few moments before Hotch left and Lynda got the suits out of the vehicle they had driven over. Morgan watched as Harper kept her eyes void of emotion, like she'd turned off a switch. He knew what they had meant to each other but also knew that the two of them were the most rational thinkers he knew.

After making the recording for Spencer's mom and also something for Harper, just in case anything happened to himself. When he heard footsteps he ended the message.

"I've got to go Garcia" Spencer says.

"Be strong Reid" she says as Spencer hangs up the phone. Morgan, Lynda and Harper have walked over to the room door.

"How are you doing kid?" Morgan asks.

"I'm fine" he says glancing at Harper's face, seeing what Morgan had.

"Lynda and Harper will be joining you soon. They've just go to get suited up" Morgan says noticing the tension in the air.

"Do you need anything before we come in?" Lynda asks.

"No I'll be fine" Spencer says.

"You aren't fine" Harper says trying to keep her composure.

Morgan looks between them, "I'll let you two have a moment" Morgan says as Lynda and him excuse themselves.

"Harper I'm sorry" Spencer says noticing Harpers demeanor, how she wouldn't look at him.

"Spencer what you did was stupid but we can't change it. We can only fix it by finding a cure in enough time to save you" Harper says calmly.

"Nothings going to happen, I'll be..." he says.

Harper cuts him off, snapping at him, "Don't you dare say fine. You aren't fine Spencer and stop saying to you are. You've been infected with a virus that's killed to many people already and if we don't find a cure you'll be next" Harper says looking directly at him. Spencer could see in that moment how much this was actually affecting her.

When Harper wiped a stray tear, "I'm not the only one worried Spencer. Everyone is, especially since we know what the stakes are" Harper says when Morgan places a hand on her shoulder.

Morgan looks down at her, "Go get suited up Harper. Lynda is waiting" Morgan says.

"Ok" Harper says and quickly walks over to the tents, regaining her composure.

Spencer watches her, "She's mad at me" Spencer says sad.

"I'm mad at you but Harper is trying to keep her head about it. She's also not going to let you keep telling us you are fine, because we all know better. Which is what you would be doing if it were her or any of us" Morgan says.

"I know but I'm hoping I can make it up to her" Spencer says.

"You've got to help us catch this UNSUB first and find a cure. Once you do that then you can make it up to her" Morgan says.

"Thanks Morgan" Spencer says.

"No problem kid" Derek says.

Harper and Lynda come into the house with suits on.

"Dr. Reid" Lynda says as Harper remains quiet.

"You both look nice" he says smiling.

Lynda slightly laughs, "I haven't been in this outfit in a while" she says trying to make light of the situation.

"How are the other patients doing?" Spencer asks.

"Lets worry about you" Lynda says.

"I actually feel fine for the moment" Spencer says, knowing Harper was looking at him with a grimace because he said the word 'fine'.

"If you feel any pain, I can give you something" Lynda says.

"I'd rather not" Spencer says.

"Its alright Lynda" Harper says before she presses the matter, knowing why Spencer refused.

Lynda nods and continues, "Tell us how we can help" Lynda says.

"I think the cure is somewhere in here" Spencer says.

"Where do we start?" Lynda asks.

"We should look at something you wouldn't suspect, he would have hidden the cure from his partner" Spencer says when his phone goes off.

"Hey" he says answering and he starts coughing. Harper looks concern as Spencer's coughing gets worse.

"We better start" Harper says to Lynda. Lynda and Harper looked around the lab as Spencer looks around the lab for something to help identify the partner to who was on the phone. After Spencer got off the phone, Harper came over to him.

"We think we found the cure" Harper says relieved as Lynda holds up Nickels' inhaler.

* * *

Harper and Lynda left and go out of the suits as others help get Spencer out of the room. They quickly moved Spencer to a decontamination shower. Morgan got off the phone.

"Go help Hotch" Spencer says to him.

"No he's got plenty of people helping him" Morgan says.

"He needs you more than I do" Spencer says.

"Reid I'm going to see you off to the hospital" Morgan says.

"I've got Harper. Plus I'm about to get naked. So they can scrub me down. Is that something you really want to see?" Spencer asks.

"I'll check on you later" Morgan says and looks at Harper.

"Take good care of him mini Prentiss" Morgan says.

Harper nods, "I will" she says helping Spencer out of his wet shirt.

"Get this to the lab" Lynda says handing over the inhaler.

"I hope you are right" Lynda says to Spencer.

"So do I" Spencer says.

"Spencer did you cut yourself?" Harper asks looking at his hand. Harper walks over and grabs part of the first aid kit and fixes his hand up once they've gotten him dry.

They get Spencer in different clothes when Harper pulls Lynda aside.

Lynda sees the worried looked on her face, "Harper what's wrong?" Lynda asks.

"I can't work on him like a patient" Harper says.

"What do you need?" Lynda asks, understanding that though Harper is a doctor that this is to close for her.

"Do whatever you have to, to save his life but I have to be there for him and only him right now. Don't let me get in the way though" Harper says. Lynda could tell this was hard on Harper, even though they had only just met.

"I understand" she says as one of the army officers comes up to them.

"We are ready to transport him to the hospital" the man says.

"You ready?" Lynda asks Harper. Harper nods and they head towards the ambulance where they are getting Spencer hooked up to the machines as the ambulance takes off.

"Dr. Reid" Lynda says strapping the gurney straps, as the ambulance continues with sirens blaring. Harper keeps hold of Spencer's hand as they drive.

"My throat is a little dry but other than that..." Spencer says until his words start to come out incoherent.

"Its ok. Driver faster" Lynda says looking from Spencer to the driver.

"Look at me Spencer. Its alright" Harper says as Spencer keeps trying to form words. He begins coughing up blood. Harper wipes the blood off and hears the EKG go off just as they pull into the ER entrance. The back door to the ambulance and a few nurses and doctors appear as they get Spencer out of the ambulance. Harper keeping ahold of his hand and only focusing on him.

"He's having repository distress" Lynda says as they get into the building.

* * *

They managed to get Spencer stable after some time but Harper never left his side. After an hour of stabilizing Spencer, they received the cure. Lynda made sure it was administered to all the patients while Harper made sure Spencer got it immediately. Then it became a waiting game, hoping to see improvement of Spencer's symptoms. And a few days later he woke up. He started looking around the room, feeling groggy from sleep when he spotted Morgan.

"Are you eating jello?" Spencer asks seeing what was in the mans hand.

"Hi kid" looking at Spencer and turned to the hall, "Hey doc. Look who's back" Morgan says to Lynda.

"Is there anymore jello?" Spencer asks more focused on the fact that he was hungry.

Starting to sit up, he heard Lynda speak up, "Hey not so fast" Lynda says.

"What happened?" Spencer asks glancing between Morgan and Lynda.

"Everything is alright. You're cured and we got Brown" Morgan says.

"How's Abby?" Spencer asks Lynda.

"She's on the mend. So are the three others that survived. You were right on where to look for his cure" Lynda says.

Looking over, Spencer saw a few things of Harper near his bed side, "Where's Harper?" Spencer asks.

"She'll be back soon. She went to get coffee and something to eat, she's been by your side since they brought you here. Emily, JJ, and I convinced her to go and I volunteered to stay here incase you woke up" Morgan says.

"How long have I been out?" Spencer asks.

"Just a few days" Morgan says.

"Do you think she'll ever talk to me again?" Spencer asks. When Morgan could hear Emily, JJ, and Harper talking as they walked down the hall.

"You'll have to find out for yourself kid" Morgan says. Morgan got up and walked to the door, giving Emily a look.

Emily grabbed Harper's coffee, "Mom what are you doing?" Harper asks looking at her mother and then where her moms gaze was and saw Morgan standing at the door to Spencer's room.

"Hey Harper, your prince charming is awake" Morgan says moving out of the way. Harper's steps picked up where she was nearly running to Spencer's room.

She stopped at the door way, "Thank God" Harper says when she sees Spencer staring at her. Harper walks to his beside and hugs him as a fresh set of tears comes down her face.

"I'm glad you are awake" Harper says through the tears.

"I'm really sorry Harper" Spencer says hugging her close and placing a kiss on her head.

"You gave us all quiet a scare" Emily says.

"Sorry about that" Spencer says as Emily smiles over at Spencer and her daughter.

* * *

Once everything had calmed down and Spencer was given a clean bill of health, he was released from the hospital. A week or so had passed, when Harper and Spencer had to agree to babysit their godchild. Once the night arrived, Harper and Spencer walked up and knocked on the door to the house that JJ and Will had recently bought.

When Will opened the door, he smiled at them, "Come on in you two" he said with his southern accent.

"Hi Will. Are you two ready for the baby free evening?" Spencer asks.

"I am but I don't think JJ is. She's been running around all day" Will says smirking, since he was in on their plan. Harper looked between the two men confused but choose to ignore it. She and Spencer had finally talked everything out that had happened when Spencer had been infect with anthrax. They had started to move past it, especially since they still worked together but Spencer knew this gave Harper a free pass if she did anything like he had done.

"Henry look who's here?" JJ says coming down the stairs with the baby on the hip of her dress. When Henry saw Spencer, Harper could see the child's eyes light up as he started to reach for him. Will laughed as JJ handed Henry to Spencer.

"I think he's in good hands" the detective said.

"I'd agree" JJ says.

They all walked to the door, "You guys have a great night" Harper says.

"We will. We'll see you soon" JJ says as Will and her leave in Will's vehicle. Harper closes and locks the door once she saw them drive off.

"Just the three of us" Harper says when Henry starts reaching for her.

Smiling, "I knew it wasn't only you that he liked" Harper said as Spencer hands Henry to her.

Unknown to Harper, JJ and Will went straight to Rossi's mansion and started to help set everything up.

"Do you think we'll have enough time?" Garcia asks JJ.

"I do. I told Spencer to get Henry fed, get something on his shirt, change him into the onesie you made and then let us know when they are all on their way here for the surprise" JJ says.

"Remind me to ask you three for help when I get engaged" Morgan says looking at JJ, Garcia and Emily.

"When will that happen?" Emily asks teasing the man. Morgan goes to say something but Rossi cuts him off.

"Come on you four this place isn't going to decorate itself" Rossi says as the servers set up the dinner table.

"Slave driver" JJ says as they get back to work. Rossi smiles as Hotch walks over to him.

"Do you think anything will go wrong?" Hotch asks Rossi.

"Nah. Those two are going to be fine" Rossi says.

Harper laughs as Henry starts to refuse to eat for Spencer.

"Its not as easy as it looks" Spencer says looking at Harper as she leans against the doorway to the kitchen.

"Here let me try" Harper says walking over. Spencer gets up from the chair and lets Harper have it. She sits down in front of Henry and does something basic, which convinces Henry to eat. She herself takes a bite of the baby food, which when she offers the food to Henry, he takes a bite.

"How did you do that?" Spencer asks amazed.

"Most babies copy what the adults around them do at a very young age" Harper says when Henry gets some food on his shirt.

"Well for the most part" Harper says smiling at the young boy. Once Harper finishes feeding Henry, Spencer 'volunteers' to change him. He heads back into Henry's room and finds the onesie that Garcia had made for this event.

"Ok Henry show time" Spencer says as the baby just looks at him smiling. Spencer makes sure that the ring is in his pocket before he heads back out to the living room where Harper sat on the couch.

"Harper you should see this onesie that I found for Henry to wear" Spencer says. Harper gets up and walks over to Spencer to see.

Garcia called everyone to the room where she set up a live feed of the proposal.

"Guys get in here! It's about to happen!" Penelope says.

"PG what is going on?" Emily asks.

"Do you want to watch or not?" Garcia asks Emily as she pulled up a video feed of JJ's living room.

"When did you do this?" Emily asks.

"When I dropped off the onesie earlier. JJ insisted and so did Reid when I told him." Penelope says. The rest of the team and their families gather in the room and watch as the scene unfolds on the television. Harper grabs Henry from Spencer and looks down at his onesie, ignoring the fact that Spencer went down on one knee.

Harper paused a moment as she read the onesie that asked, 'Would you marry my godfather?'. Confused, Harper put Henry on her hip to turn to speak to Spencer, asking what the shirt meant when she noticed him on one knee in front of her holding the ring. Her hand shot up to her mouth when Spencer began to speak.

"Harper Teresa Prentiss, would you marry me?" Spencer asks.

Harper nods, "Yes" she says as a few tears escape. She leans down and kisses him. The entire team awed at the sight they saw on the screen. Henry squealed in joy, totally not knowing what was going on. Causing everyone to laugh. Spencer stood up and placed the ring on Harper's left ring finger careful.

"Perfect fit" Spencer says smiling.

Harper glances down at the ring, "Its beautiful Spencer" she says looking down at her hand. Harper kissed Spencer again, when Henry made another happy squeal. Spencer and Harper looked at baby, who was smiling at them.

"Ok everyone they'll be here within 30 minutes. We've got to make sure everything is perfect" Rossi states. Everyone agrees and breaks up to make sure everything is ready.

"I've got another surprise" Spencer says.

"I think getting proposed to is enough surprise" Harper says still in awe.

"Well this involves going somewhere" Spencer says.

"Ok? What about Henry?" Harper asks.

"He's coming with us" Spencer says.

"Ok then lets go" Harper says.

"First, you'll need to change and be blindfolded" Spencer says smiling. Harper looks at Spencer and tries to figure out what's going on.

"Change into what?" she asks.

"There is a dress in the guest bedroom for you to change into" Spencer says.

Harper hands Spencer, Henry, and heads to change. Spencer himself goes and changes into something nicer while he gets a few things for Henry. Harper sees the dress and changes into it before she stops to look at the ring on her finger. Sitting on the guest bed, taking in everything that had happened within the last few months and knew that she had almost not gotten this opportunity. She shook her head and then got up and put her shoes on before heading down stairs.

"Spencer?" Harper asks as she descended the stairs.

"You look beautiful" he says getting up from the couch.

"Thanks" Harper says blushing.

"Ready?" he asks holding up a piece of cloth.

"Do I have a choice?" Harper says smiling.

"Not really" he says as he comes behind her and blindfolds her.

"Don't let me run into anything" Harper says carefully following Spencer.

"Never" he says and leads her towards his car and gets her in after Henry. Then they take off.

After 20 minutes and alerting the team of their arrival, Spencer got Henry out and handed him to Will before he went back for Harper. Will was quiet as he got Henry to where the rest of the group waited. Harper followed Spencer, trying to figure out his plan when they stopped.

"Are we here?" Harper asks.

"Almost" he says and takes Harper over to the final spot while everyone tried to be quiet.

"You can take the blindfold off now" Spencer says.

Harper removes the blindfold as everyone shouts "Surprise!".

Harper looks around and sees everyone from the BAU and their families and anyone else important to them. Harper couldn't help but laugh, seeing those who have become a family to her, standing before her. Before Harper could say anything Emily ran over to her daughter and Spencer and hugged them both.

"I'm so happy for both of you" she says the emotion prominent in her voice.

"Thanks mom" Harper says. Hotch, Morgan and Rossi, make their way over and congratulate Spencer as the girls look at the ring.

"Its so pretty" Garcia says.

"Thanks" Harper says.

"Spencer had it made himself" Emily says impressed.

"Really?" Harper asks in awe.

"Yeah I gave him your grandmother's old ring and he made his own design and had the stones incorporated into the ring, though he wouldn't show it to any of us" Emily says casting a glance at Spencer.

"So everyone did know" Harper says.

"Well yeah but we also think you did too on a subconscious level" JJ says. When Harper heard Spencer talking to everyone.

"Way to go kid" Morgan says.

"Thanks Morgan" Spencer says.

"You did a good job. If you need marriage advice, don't ask me" Rossi says smiling.

"Congratulations Spencer" Hotch says shaking the young man's hand.

"Thanks Dad" Spencer says as the two of them crack up laughing.

"Wait. Did you just call Hotch dad? When did that start happening?" Harper asks confused.

Spencer smiles at her, "When I went look at rings, Hotch came with me and when we walked into the shop the women working there thought he was my dad and we didn't correct her. Its been a running joke ever since" Spencer says.

"Ah ok. That makes sense" Harper says as some of the servers brought everyone a glass.

Once everyone received a glass, Rossi called for a toast, "To the newly engaged couple" Rossi says. Everyone raised their glasses and took a drink.

Emily turns to Spencer and Harper, "So when's the wedding?" she asks smiling.

"Mom" Harper says laughing. Harper was happy that everyone was apart of this special moment and still didn't know what the future held for them all.

* * *

Thank you everyone. Especially to ahowell1993 and criminalminds509 for your suggestions for how the proposal would go. I hope that you both and everyone enjoys how things went. If you have any suggestions for the future or would like to see something for season 5 please, comment or PM me.


	25. Whirlwind Wedding

**July 2009**

Harper stood there, glancing at the stranger in the mirror. Dressed in an all white gown, her dark raven curled hair in a half up half down style with a veil sitting on top of it covering her face.

 _Flashback_

 ** _May 2009_**

 _Harper had tried on many dresses but was starting to give up hope on finding the perfect dress for the wedding that her mother and Rossi had told her about. Harper wasn't much into planning big events and gladly gave the reins over to someone else. Especially two people that both knew her extremely well. Though it also hadn' helped that she had been working none stop to even think about the wedding plans._

 _"_ _I've got one more dress for you to try" Emily says to Harper as she looks through another rack of dresses._

 _"_ _I think this will be the last dress for the day" Harper says following her mother to the dressing attendant._

 _Harper stepped inside the dressing room and changed into yet another dress. The attendant helped her so that it would stay up. Harper hadn't even bothered to look in the mirror before she went out to where the group sat. Everyone looked shocked at the dress as Harper stood up on the platform in front of three large mirrors. Harper turned and saw the dress that was to beautiful. She was shocked even then to see herself in such a dress._

 _End flashback_

She still couldn't believe that she was looking at herself when she heard a knock at the door.

"Come in" Harper says turning away from the mirror. The door opened and Emily, JJ and Penelope came in with smiles. JJ and Penelope wore similar purple dresses since Harper had asked them both to be bridesmaids, along with her friend Dr. Lily Cooper who was probably talking care of her daughter. While her mother wore a dark blue dress.

"How are you doing?" JJ asks the young women who looked slightly pale.

"I've never been more nervous in my life" Harper says.

"You have nothing to worry about" Penelope says happily.

"I am afraid of falling or messing something up" Harper says.

"Everything will be fine. Plus I don't think Rossi will let you fall" Emily says.

"I hope not" Harper says. Harper had asked Rossi to step in for her father, since John Cooley was in another country doing work. Though Rossi took the fatherly duty above and beyond by paying for the entire wedding. Harper and Spencer only wanted something simple but Rossi and her mother had other plans.

"You do look very beautiful" Emily says walking over to her daughter.

Harper glanced back at the mirror, then back to her mother, "Thanks mom" Harper says.

That's when Harper heard yet another knock at the door, "Who is it?" Penelope asks cautious.

"Who do you think Baby Girl?" Morgan asks.

"Come on in Derek" Harper says. The man, who was standing in as Spencer's best man, came walking into the room. He closed the door before turning and facing the group of women. His eyes landed on each person before they settled on Harper.

"Wow. The kid isn't going to know what hit him" Morgan says.

Harper couldn't help but smile at the thought. Thinking about everything they had gone through recently with and many sleepless nights to pull this wedding off in only a few months. They had also had to find a mass serial killer in Canada and afterwards, Harper had to help the Canadian authorities sort through the remains found at the home. Even having to stay two weeks in Canada in order to help. Spencer and team had taken very few cases while she was gone but afterwards they had a ton. Something Harper wasn't thankful for because of the lack of sleep and lack of time spending with Spencer.

Though while working gave her and Spencer plenty of time to plan their wedding, well mainly Penelope, Rossi and her mom time to plan everything and ask Spencer and Harper their opinions. Which meant asking everyone to partake in the wedding. Morgan was the first to be asked to be best man, Emily already knew she was the mother of the bride, JJ, Lily and Penelope had agreed to be Harper's brides maids, Will was going to carry Henry, who they had decided to be the ring barrier and Rossi was going to walk her down the aisle. The only one they had left out was Hotch, though Spencer knew what to ask him.

 _Flashback_

 ** _June 2009_**

 _Harper stood outside the restaurant with Spencer, who was worried about everything that Hotch could say to him._

 _"_ _Spencer, we have to talk to him before we even know what he'll say. Plus you've thought this through" Harper says looking at her fiancé._

 _"_ _I know but it's just harder with Hotch" Spencer says. Harper understood, since it only took Spencer a few minutes to ask Morgan to stand in as his best man._

 _"_ _Well if we stand outside any longer, Hotch is going to think we aren't coming and tonight Jack is going to be with him" Harper says. Spencer nodded before he opened the door for Harper. Harper walked inside and up to the hostess and told her that they were looking for a man and his young son. The women smiled and lead the couple to where Hotch was sitting with Jack._

 _"_ _Sorry we're late" Harper says._

 _"_ _Its no problem. We just got here" Hotch says._

 _"_ _Hi Jack" Harper says. Jack became shy but smiled at Harper before trying to hide behind his dad in the booth. Harper and Spencer sat down and eventually they all ordered and ate their food once it arrived. Jack had gotten used to the couple and even asked Harper to play with him. When they were all done eating making small talk along the way, Harper knew Spencer was nervous and wanted to give him a chance to talk to Hotch._

 _"_ _Hey Jack, why don't you and I go look around so these two can talk?" Harper asks standing up. Jack looked to his dad for permission when Hotch nodded, the boy got up and took Harper's hand before leading her over to something in the restaurant._

 _"_ _She's going to be a great mother" Hotch says watching as Harper kept Jack entertained._

 _"_ _She will be" Spencer says._

 _"_ _What did you want to talk about?" Hotch asks cutting to the chase._

 _Spencer sighed and took a breathe, "I wanted to see if for the wedding ceremony...if you would consider being father of the groom" Spencer says hesitating. Hotch went still, he figured the last thing that Spencer would ask him would be something so personal._

 _"_ _But isn't your father coming?" Hotch asks._

 _"_ _Yes but he knows that he wasn't very important in my life for a time and he understands why I would want to ask someone else" Spencer says. Hotch stopped and thought for a moment._

 _"_ _I'd be honored Spencer" Hotch says holding out his hand to the younger agent._

 _"_ _Thanks 'dad'" Spencer said grabbing his hand. Once Harper noticed the two shook hands, she walked back over with Jack, already knowing what had taken place._

 _End Flashback_

Harper knew that both of Spencer's parents would be at the wedding but worried about William Reid's reaction to Spencer's news before Spencer had told her. Though when Harper and Spencer had discussed it with him, he understood and would be happy that Spencer had felt like someone had stepped in as a father for his son when he had failed him.

Harper felt a nudge on her arm. Harper had gotten lost in thought as everyone talked in the room when JJ got her attention.

"Sorry. I'm already spacing out" Harper says.

"It's alright. We were talking about nothing important any way. Though Morgan says that everyone is here and they're ready to start if you are" JJ says.

Harper took a deep, shaky breathe. "I'm ready" Harper says.

"I'll go let Rossi and Spencer know" Morgan says.

"Thanks Derek" Harper says as Penelope hands Harper her bouquet of flowers.

"I better go take my seat" Emily says smiling at her daughter.

"Ok. I'll see you soon" Harper says pausing before adding, "No crying either" she says.

"No promises" Emily says as she and Morgan leave. Penelope and JJ grabbed a few things and helped Harper, making sure she had everything when a knock was heard at the door.

"Showtime" Rossi says. JJ opens the door and she and Penelope go stand by the door way that they'll be going through to walk down the aisle.

Rossi walks over to Harper and holds his arm out, " _I was told not to let you fall_ " Rossi says in Italian. Harper relaxed as Rossi spoke her native tongue.

" _Yes. I never wear heels, so its hard to walk_ " Harper says taking his arm.

" _Understandable. That's why I don't like wearing them either_ " Rossi says as they line up behind Lily, JJ, Penelope, who stood behind Will and Henry and Lily's daughter who they had chosen to be their flower girl. Rossi and Harper would talk often in Italian since they started wedding plans. The only other two who had understood them were Emily and Spencer, she felt better after speaking in the language that she had grown up around.

Harper smiles at the comment Rossi had made and notices the music start to play. When one by one the group in front of them began to turn the corner. Penelope gave a quick wave to her before the last of the people were gone.

"Ready?" Rossi asks looking down at the young women.

"He's really down their right?" Harper asks. Rossi peaks around the corner seeing Spencer watching where Harper would walk out, with Derek leaning over to whisper something to him.

"He's there. Promise" Rossi says.

Harper nodded, "Then let's go" Harper says as the bridal march starts.

Rossi leads Harper around the corner as people in the pews begin to stand up to see the bride. Harper walked at an even pace down the aisle seeing many familiar faces as she walked down but she focused instantly on Spencer. Who looked near tears as she approached him. Rossi stopped just below the steps to where the bridal party stood.

"Who gives this women away?" the priest asked.

Emily stood up, "Her family and I do" Emily says. Spencer walked down the few steps, and Rossi handed Harper's hand to Spencer.

" _Good luck_ " Rossi whispers to Harper in Italian before going to take his seat next to Emily. Harper couldn't help but smile at Spencer as he helped her up the steps to stand in front of the priest. Handing her bouquet to Penelope.

The priest began the ceremony, "We gather today to join this man and this women in holy matrimony..." the preset began. Harper couldn't help but glance towards Spencer while the man spoke. Spencer wasn't sure about getting married in a church, especially a catholic church but he had agreed for Harper's sake. She had a catholic upbringing and she had always dreamed of this type of wedding so Spencer asked Rossi to get into contact with the priest that had helped them with their exorcism case. Snapping back to the wedding, Harper heard the priest say something.

"The couple has prepared their own vows and Spencer has asked to go first" the man says. Spencer looked over at Harper and took her hands. Clearing his throat, he stated,

"Harper. You have been my best friend, teammate, lover, confidant and my greatest challenge. But most importantly, you are the love of my life and you make me happier than I could ever imagine and more loved than I ever thought possible...especially with everything we've gone through in the short time we have known each other. You have made me a better person, as our love for one another is reflected in the way I live my life. So I am truly blessed to be a part of your life, which as of today becomes our life together" he says. Harper smiled, trying to contain her tears when she glance over and saw her mother and most everyone in the room crying.

She looked back at Spencer, "Harper, now your vows" the priest says.

Harper nods, "Spencer, you know me better than anyone else in this world and somehow still you manage to love me. You are my best friend and one true love, and _soul mate_. There is still a part of me today that cannot believe that I'm the one who gets to marry you," Harper says wiping a tear away from Spencer's face, knowing her own were falling.

"From the moment we meet, I knew you would be someone important in my life. I see these vows not as promises but as privileges: I get to laugh with you and cry with you from this day, until our last" Harper says.

The priest gives everyone a moment and then says, "Can we have the rings?" he asks. Will brings over Henry, with a pillow. Spencer takes the rings from the pillow before handing the pillow back to the toddler. Handing her his ring, they exchanged rings by placing them onto one another.

"By the power invested in me by the state of Virginia, I know pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride" the priest says to Spencer. Spencer leans in and kisses Harper. Deeping the kiss, Harper and Spencer heard the room fill with cheers and applause. Only when they broke the kiss did the priest once again speak.

"It is my honor to introduce for the first time, Dr. and Mrs. Spencer Reid" the man says when people started walking back down the aisle. Will and Henry walked down with JJ, Lily and her daughter followed, and Penelope and Derek after them. Harper and Spencer stood next to one another waiting for their turn, knowing that the reception was to follow. Harper and Spencer followed Penelope and Derek when those in the pews began throwing rose petals as they passed. Harper glanced at Spencer's surprise and gave him a quick peck on the cheek before they managed to get to where there was only the wedding party. They took several wedding photos with all the wedding party and families, before they went off to the changing areas.

"Congratulations" Penelope said running into Harper, nearly knocking her off her feet.

"Penny, I'm still on stilts" Harper says steading herself.

"Sorry! I forgot" she says smiling at the young women.

"Now we can't call Spencer, Reid anymore" Derek says teasing.

"Well you can because I'm only getting my name hifinated" Harper says.

"She'll still be Mrs. Reid but will always be Dr. Prentiss. Plus it would be weird if we were both Dr. Reid" Spencer says.

"Everyone is headed to the reception" Rossi says sticking his head in.

"We'll be on our way. Harper has to change" JJ says.

"I thought they'd forget" Harper says muttering to Spencer.

"Not on your life" Penelope says overhearing her before helping Harper to her dressing room.

"We'll be done shortly" JJ says closing the door.

"And here I thought we'd have more time together" Spencer says staring at the door.

"It's a women thing. Plus knowing Harper she didn't want to change out of anything except those killer shoes she had on" Morgan says.

"You're probably right" Spencer says as the two continue to talk.

Harper managed to get into the shortened version of her wedding gown that Penelope had made for her.

"Penny this is beautiful" Harper says looking at the dress in the mirror.

"I based it off your wedding dress but made it shorter so you could actually enjoy dancing and such. And the final touch" Penelope says handing Harper a shoe box.

"Please tell me these aren't heels" Harper says looking at the box.

"You'll have to find out" JJ says smiling. Harper cautiously opens the box and sees a pair of blue converse with socks, sitting in the box.

" _Thank God_ " Harper mutters in Italian. Relieved, Harper sat down and pulled the shoes and socks on.

Harper finished getting ready when she heard a knock, "You ready yet?" Derek asks.

"You can't rush beauty" Penelope says to him opening the door.

"Yes we are ready" Harper says behind Penelope and JJ.

"I think everyone is getting hungry" Morgan says.

"Its only you" JJ says to Morgan. Harper moves past her friends and stops in front of Spencer who couldn't help but smile at her.

"Ready for the embarrassing speeches and more wedding photos?" Harper asks.

"No but I am looking forward to getting to sit with my wife" Spencer says. Harper couldn't help but blush. She knew that would take some time to get used to.

* * *

Sorry about the short chapter! If you have anything you want to see in the next season please let me know by leaving a review or DM me. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter!


	26. Honeymoon or Doctor Visit?

Hey everyone! I hope you enjoy the chapter. I hope the title isn't to misleading...ENJOY!

Once again, I DO NOT OWN CRIMINAL MINDS!

* * *

Harper and Spencer, along with a few other people made their way to the reception area, which was a standard wedding reception set up. The table for food, gifts, tables and chairs for guests and a dance floor. With an addition of one or two individuals who hadn't been able to make it to the ceremony. Harper and Spencer made their way to the head table where, Emily, Hotch and Rossi awaited for them.

"Congratulations you two" Emily says hugging her daughter.

"Thanks Emily" Spencer says as Emily moves to hug him.

"I'm so glad you both have each other" Emily says as Rossi calls attention to the room.

"Welcome everyone. Food should be served here shortly and then we can embarrass the newlyweds with speeches and more pictures. Until then please feel free to mingle" Rossi says and everyone starts clapping.

"You'd think they'd have planned this or something" Harper whispers to Spencer, causing him to laugh and everyone to look at him. When Harper noticed Diana and William making their way to the front table.

"Hey mom, dad" Spencer says walking around the table to meet them, keeping hold of Harper's hand.

"You two had such a beautiful ceremony" Diana says kissing Spencer on the cheek.

"We really can't take much credit for the planning" Harper says.

"Well whoever planned it did a wonderful job. And you my sweet girl were absolutely stunning in your dress" Diana says.

"Thank you Diana. I'm glad you and William were able to make it with everything being so quickly thrown together" Harper says, knowing Diana's fears about coming to the wedding in Virginia from her hospital in Las Vegas.

"I think the fear was worth getting to see our son married to someone he loves" William says with an arm around Diana.

After talking for a few more moments, Rossi stated that dinner was about to be served.

"We'll we better go sit down" Diana says with a smile.

"We'll talk more soon" Harper says before everyone heads back to their tables.

As the food was served and everyone talked, laughed and enjoyed themselves. After everyone had finished eating, Spencer and Harper went over to the cake, and after having cut it, each took a piece. Spencer let Harper take a bite of the piece he offered her and when it was her turn, Harper waited for Spencer to take a bite but managed to crush the piece of cake on his face. Everyone laughed.

Spencer looked at Harper, who tried to act innocent, when she herself got the rest of her piece squashed on her face by Spencer. She couldn't help but laugh, wiping cake off her face. Not caring about her make up one bit.

* * *

As the night continued, with plenty embarrassing speeches from both family and friends concerning the young couple. Harper and Spencer were in a world of their own however, talking to one another about different things as if the rest of the crowd wasn't there. After the speeches were done, came the dancing. The father daughter dance, mother son dance, and finally the bride and groom dance. Each one allowed people to join in on the dancing. After Harper and Spencer finished their dance, they returned to mingling with everyone.

When the priest came over to Harper, "Could I have a moment?" he asks Harper.

"Sure" she says before turning to Spencer, "I'll be right back" giving him a quick kiss before following the priest to a room off of the reception area.

"I received this package for you a few days ago but had instructions to only let you open it today" the man said as he hands Harper a small box. Curious, Harper opens the package and sees a note and another small box inside. The note read as follows;

 _"_ _Dear Harper, I wanted to congratulate you and Spencer on your wedding. I know my departure from the team was sudden and I have yet to find the answers I'm looking for but I knew that you were the best thing for him. As the wedding invitation I got was proof of that. If you would, please give Spencer the box inside this one I sent you, as a congratulation gift and please let him know I'm happy he found someone one like you. With love, Jason Gideon"._

Harper read the letter a second time, "Thank you" Harper says.

"Shall we return you to the wedding party?" the man asks.

"Yes. Of course. Thank you" Harper says taking the letter, marked for Spencer and the smaller box.

Harper returns to the table, Spencer's smiling face greeting her as she stood beside him, while he talked to his mother.

"What was that about?" Spencer asks.

"He just had something to give me. No need to worry about it right now" Harper says holding onto the box and card.

As the evening came to an end, the young couple had danced and mingled more than they thought they could do in a single day, though neither one of them were complaining. Morgan, Emily and many more embarrassed them both with speeches and pictures of when the two were children. Now the young couple said goodbye to their friends and family who had come for the ceremony.

"Time to throw to bouquet" Harper said to Spencer. Every single women gathered behind Harper as she prepared to throw the bouquet. Harper threw the flowers over her head and behind her, she turned to see as JJ caught the flowers without meaning to. Harper hid her laugh at the petite blonde looked surprised but knew Will would take it as a sign.

Once she was finished the BAU group walked over to Spencer and Harper, "What are you two going to do now?" Emily asks.

"Probably go home" Harper says.

"You aren't actually" Penelope spoke up. Harper glanced at Spencer, who looked at her just as confused.

"I booked you two a room at a nice hotel for the next few days so you could have a mini honeymoon since you two haven't decided to take a real one yet" Penelope says handing them a piece of paper.

"I also don't want to see either of you in the office until its over either" Hotch says.

"What if a case comes up?" Harper asks concerned.

"If we need you, we'll call but like I said, not till then" Hotch says.

"Ok. Thank you guys" Spencer says.

"The car is waiting to take you to the hotel with your bags" Rossi says.

"Bags?" Harper asks.

"We put something together for both of you, so you can enjoy your honeymoon together" Penelope says smiling.

"I have a bad feeling" Harper mutters to herself. Everyone gathers as the newlyweds get into the car and leave for their hotel. After a few moments on the road, Spencer speaks up.

"Wow. Today has been something" Spencer says with a smile.

"I feel kind of bad leaving them to handle everything" Harper says.

"Knowing Rossi and Garcia, they've got everything covered already" Spencer says placing his arm around Harper's shoulder.

"Probably right. Plus we get away from everything for a few days" Harper says leaning her head on his shoulder.

"Well Mrs. Reid, I think we can make the most of these next few days" Spencer says.

Harper nods and almost forgetting the box, "Spencer, you should open this" Harper says pulling out the box and card she received earlier.

"Who is this from?" He asks taking the two objects from her.

"You'll see" Harper says encouraging him to open the box. Spencer opens the card and begins reading it. Harper could feel Spencer tense beside her in the back of the car. She waits patiently as Spencer sets the card down and opens the box. Inside the box sits an old pocket watch.

"How'd he know?" Spencer asks looking over at Harper.

"I sent an invitation to his cabin, incase he was in the area and could come. I knew he might not get it but when I was pulled aside earlier, the priest gave me a box, inside was a note for myself, a note for you and that box. I figured he must have dropped it off in person" Harper says.

"Thank you" Spencer says placing the pocket watch back in the box.

"I'm glad he let us know he was ok" Harper says. Spencer nodded, just as the car pulled into park.

"We must be here" Harper stated as the driver came around and opened the door for them.

"Thank you" Spencer says getting out and helping Harper. The two got their bags and headed inside. Heading to the front desk, Harper presented the paper that Penelope had given her and the receptionist got to work and eventually gave them their room keys and directions to their room. Harper and Spencer took the elevator up to the top floor and walked around until they found their room.

Spencer set their things down and picked up Harper, "What are you doing?" she asked surprised.

"I'm being traditional" he says and carries her into the room.

"Spencer you know you only do that when we're home right?" she asks.

"Well seeing as this is home for the next few days, I think it was appropriate" he says setting her down before going to get their bags.

When Harper's mind went back to the bags, "I can only imagine what they packed us" she says taking hers from Spencer.

"We're about to find out" he says shutting their door to their room.

"Give me a few moments" Harper says.

Harper took her bag into the bathroom and shut the door. Praying she wouldn't find anything odd, she opened it and looked through the contents. Luckily, someone sensible must have packed her bag since the only thing out of the ordinary was a piece of lingerie that Harper had never seen before and a note attached.

' _Have fun_ ' it read in an unfamiliar font. Harper sighed and changed out of the modified wedding dress Penny had made and into the small fabric, she finished and looked in the mirror, Harper couldn't help but blush. She was barely covered. She quickly grabbed the robe off the back of the door and put it on. She flipped the toilet seat down and sat down. She couldn't believe that this was happening, she was worried about walking out to Spencer, as if they had never slept together before. She sighed, her brain and heart were racing and it wasn't helping her any.

When she heard a knock at the door, "Harper you ok?" Spencer asks, the worry creeping in his voice. Harper knew that they had to get used to the idea of being husband and wife but she also knew that they had lived together for a year, seen each other naked plenty of times, so why now was everything so strange, she wondered.

"Yeah, just taking longer than I thought. I'll be out in a minute" she said standing up. She looked at herself in the mirror and realized she still didn't feel like herself. Harper took her hair down from the half up do, letting her naturally wavy raven hair come past just past her shoulders. She took off some of the remaining make up off and then dried her face.

Looking in the mirror once again, she finally thought she looked like herself. She took a deep breath before heading out of the bathroom. When she walked out, she saw that the lights had been dimmed, candles had been lite and there were a trail of rose petals in front of her. Curious, Harper followed the rose petals to the bed, where Spencer sat.

"Hi" he said.

"Hi" Harper says standing in front of him.

"I hope this is ok, at least until we go on a real honeymoon" Spencer says.

"Its perfect" Harper says playing with his long hair, something he had trimmed up before the wedding. Spencer stood up and kissed her. Harper had been caught slightly off guard but her arms went around his neck, deepening the kiss. Spencer's arm snaked around her waist, pulling her body next to his, leaving no room between them.

After a few minutes went by Harper pushed away, though she didn't want to stop. Spencer looked down at her as she removed the robe, showing off the fabric underneath. Spencer sat down on the bed and pulled Harper to him, she felt Spencer move his lips away from her as they travel down to her neck. Her knees were starting to feel weak when Spencer pulled her onto the mattress, laying her under him. He kept kissing her until she felt a bliss come over her, not knowing was going on with Hotch that very night.

* * *

Harper woke up to a chill in the air. Slowly opening her eyes, she glanced around the room and noticed Spencer missing from the bed. Harper could hear Spencer whispering with someone.

Sitting up she pulled a blanket around herself before walking towards the living room area of the suite, "Spencer?" Harper asks, noticing the soon was only just rising. Spencer paused on the phone and looked over at Harper, her bed head and sleep filled eyes looking over at him. He only had boxers on as he sat on the chair closest to the door.

"We'll be there JJ" Spencer says before getting off the phone.

"Morning" he says walking over to her as she pulled the bed sheet more around herself.

"What's going on?" she asked as Spencer wraps her in a hug. Him warmth felt great against her cold skin.

"I'm not sure but JJ called and said it urgent" he said kissing her hair.

Harper sighed, "This is why I didn't want to take any sort of honeymoon" Harper says.

Spencer nodded, "They said they'd make it up to us" Spencer says.

"Ok, let me go get dressed" Harper says. Spencer stopped her before giving her a passionate kiss before letting her go.

"I love you" he says.

"I love you too" Harper says going to get dressed. After a half hour of packing their bags and getting their SUV, the two showed up first to the crime scene, where JJ and the detective filled the young couple on the case while they waited for the others.

When Morgan, Emily and Rossi came walking in, "Why have we been called in? We've only gotten a few hours of sleep from the wedding" Morgan says. The detective fills them in about the connected cases and how the doctor was involved.

"Has anyone gotten in touch with Hotch?" Rossi asks.

"I assume his phone is on vibrate, he'll get the message when he wakes up" JJ says.

"Try again and tell him to meet us at Dr. Barton's house" Rossi says. The group heads to the doctor's house, while JJ attempts at calling Hotch again. The group goes over everything they can with Dr. Barton, making sure his son Jeffery was safe and wondering how the initials L.C. were important to him. The doctor seemed to know very little on who the UNSUB might be.

"I'm a trauma surgeon in DC. I have patients of all demographics" he says.

"We understand, we'll need detail files of your recent surgeries" Rossi says.

"I'll call Garcia" JJ says excusing herself as Emily follows.

The doctor's phone starts to go off, "Hello? Jeffery?" he asks. Morgan goes storming up the stairs.

"He's not up here" Morgan says.

"Jeffery, where are you?" Dr. Barton asks and before he says anything else hangs up his phone.

"Where is he?" Rossi asks.

"He went to school" the doctor says.

"We better get going" Rossi says. The team starts to leave when Dr. Barton tries to follow them out.

"Where are you going?" JJ asks Dr. Barton.

"To get my son" he says.

"You need to go back inside, no one is going to get your son" Morgan says. They get to talking about what they are going to do about Jeffery.

"Stay with Agent Prentiss" Rossi says as they leave. Emily and the doctor come back inside.

"Spencer's on the phone now getting medical charts from Penelope" Harper says to Emily.

"Ok" She says and goes to another room to explain everything to the doctor.

"I could just have my office send them over" Dr. Barton says.

"Trust me its faster this way" Harper says as she walks Dr. Barton to his office.

"Hey Garcia, has Hotch checked in with you?" Harper hears Spencer ask Penelope.

"He's probably on his way" he says as Emily comes back in.

"We'll go through all your files, to figure out why this guy is after you" Emily says. As soon as Penelope sent them, Harper and Spencer printed out all the files and started getting them in order.

"We should start by concentrating on the note. We know he's male" Spencer says.

"How do you know that?" Dr. Barton asks.

"The way he writes his letters. They use certain characters that would make us think male, not female. Plus he's more direct" Emily says.

"He's also probably surveyed you and your son. Which means he might me unemployed since he'd be from a regular working job" Spencer says. Harper ignores everything, which Dr. Barton notices as Emily and Spencer explain. Harper continues looking through medical charts, something she was very familiar with.

"He's most likely a father, probably grieving a lose. He wants you to feel his pain" Emily says.

"Well focus on children but since he might not be the same age as your son we want to focus on a strong family presence" Spencer says.

"Have you guys worked on many cases like this, where someone taunts you with what they are going to do?" he asks.

"A few" Emily says.

"How do they end?" the doctor asks. They both hesitate.

"Please" the doctor asks.

"Suicide by cop is usually what happens" Harper says not afraid to tell the doctor.

"It helps make their point and ends their suffering all at once" Spencer adds.

When Dr. Barton stands up, "Jeffery gets out of school in 5 hours. We aren't going to get through all these files in that amount of time" Dr. Barton says.

"We've already narrowed it down" Emily says.

"Not fast enough. I don't mean to be callus but in the ER you operate and you move on" Dr. Barton says.

"He's right. I can go get Hotch and be back in half an hour" Emily says looking at her watch.

"Who's that?" Dr. Barton asks.

"He's our supervisor. We weren't supposed to work today and we've had trouble getting ahold of him" Spencer says.

"I'll be quick and we need more eyes" Emily says leaving.

"Dr. Barton, I understand how you feel about all this" Harper says distracting the doctor from the fact her mother was leaving.

"How so?" he asks.

"I've worked in the ER before, briefly while getting my MD" Harper says.

"You are a doctor?" he asks surprised.

"Yes. I don't work in the medical field much anymore but I do remember how it is. You only remember the situation in which the patient was brought in, not what we're asking you" Harper says.

"Then you know it all runs together" he says relieved that he knew someone here understood his predicament.

"If you can think of anything that stands out let me know" Harper says.

The doctor nods before asking out loud, "The note doesn't say today, it says if not tomorrow the day or the next. How long will the FBI stick around to keep him safe?" Dr. Barton asks.

"Let's get through today" Spencer says and goes back to looking at files.

As the three of them kept going through the files some hours later, Spencer got a phone call from Garcia. Dr. Barton and Harper continued shorting through files.

"What are you talking about?" Spencer asks in a worried tone. Harper looks at him concern and he glances at her briefly and she knows it has something to do with Hotch.

"Is it about Jeffery?" Dr. Barton asks worried.

"No its unrelated" Spencer says trying to listen to the person on the phone.

Dr. Barton gets frustrated, "We only have a few hours left here" he says.

Harper puts her file down and walks over to him, "I'm sorry I really have to take this phone call" Spencer says putting the phone away from his ear.

"What can be more important than my son?" Dr. Barton asks.

"Nothing" Harper says looking at the frustrated doctor.

"Please it will be just a moment" Spencer says pulling the phone back up to his ear.

"Dr. Barton" Harper says following him out of the room.

"We promise we are going to help you and your son. Something must have come up but we're going to figure this out" Harper says.

Hearing Spencer say, "It's a huge list to go through" he says. Getting off the phone, the doctor and Harper walk into the living room again.

"Dr. Barton, Agent Prentiss has been called away on an emergency" Spencer says.

"You've got to be kidding me" he says even more frustrated.

"I'm confident that the three of us can solve this" Spencer says looking over to Harper for help.

"Did you separate the case files like we asked, Dr. Barton?" Harper asks.

"Yes" he says nodding.

"How many where there?" Harper asks.

"82" Dr. Barton says thinking for a moment.

"How many of those dates, did you operate on somebody else as well?" Spencer asks catching on to what Harper was doing, making the doctor focus back on the case.

"75" the doctor tries to remember.

"Did any of those patients die on the table?" Harper asks.

"11" Dr. Barton says grabbing a stack of papers.

"That's where we start. This is about choice, why he's making you play God with your son. Because last time you made a choice, it devastated him." Spencer says.

"I'm a doctor I just save people" Dr. Barton says sitting down, almost defeated.

"I know but that doesn't matter to him, it only matters that you had an alternative and you didn't take it" Harper says.

"How many of those surgeries involved patients under 20?" Spencer asks as they get closer to narrowing it all down.

"6, we usually get a few gang related shootings" Dr. Barton says thinking.

"Has someone ever threated you?" Spencer asks.

"No, its mostly confusion and devastation. The anger usually comes later." Dr. Barton says sighing.

"Ok. We have 6. I'll read the names and date off and tell us anything you can remember" Harper says. Dr. Barton nods and Spencer begins reading off dates and names and nothing strikes.

"Look at the note, usually an UNSUB will take something you said to him and use it to throw it back at you" Harper says handing the doctor the note he received. When something else reminds the doctor of who the UNSUB could be.

"There was a car crash after New Years" Dr. Barton says trying to recall details.

"You only had one surgery that night" Spencer says, looking for the paper and handing it to Harper.

"January 3rd. a Mr. Hernandez" Harper says.

"How could this be the person?" Spencer asks.

"Another person came in that night, apart of the same crash. However, I didn't operate on the boy, he was dead when he arrived at the hospital. I spoke with his father after my surgery on the Hispanic gentleman" Dr. Barton says.

Spencer quickly dials on his cell, "Garcia look up a patient, Jason Meyers" Spencer says on the phone, "His father might be our UNSUB" Spencer says looking at Harper and Dr. Barton.

* * *

"Where are you going?" Spencer asks Dr. Barton as he gets a coat on.

"The UNSUB said not to deviate from my routine. I always pick up Jeffery on my days off" he says.

"I'll come with you. Harper, can you call JJ and let her know?" Spencer asks when his phone goes off.

"Sure" Harper says pulling out her phone and stepping into the other room.

"Hello?" he asks.

"I know what L.C. stands for, living children" Emily says over the phone.

"You sure?" Spencer asks.

"Yes. Its an administrative thing incase a patient is going to go on life-support and they don't have a DNR order" Emily says. Spencer looks over to see Dr. Barton missing.

"What if the UNSUB was trying to tell Dr. Barton he was going to leave his son without a father?" Spencer asks. When he hears the door open.

"Barton" Spencer says getting off the couch, taking the phone with him.

"Doctor!" a man says. Spencer pulls the Dr. Barton to the ground. Harper gets off the phone when she hears a gunshot go off. Pulling out her gun she heads to the front door, staying hidden.

Spencer and Dr. Barton as Spencer are lying on the ground, Harper can see blood but can tell which on of them was shot when she heard Spencer speak up, "Stay behind me, no matter what" he said to Dr. Barton as he is handed his gun.

"Drop the gun" Spencer says.

"Get away from him" the man says.

"He killed my son" the man says.

"He didn't kill your son, your son died in a car accident" Spencer says explaining.

"Stand up" the man says.

"I do not want to shoot you, I'm not going to say it again. Please drop the gun" Spencer says.

"Stand up you coward" the man says.

"Mr. Meyers, listen to me. Its over. Dr. Barton didn't kill your son. Your son was killed by a car, and this is not what he would want. Ok? So drop the gun, please. Don't do it" Spencer says.

"I'm sorry" Mr. Meyers says and just as he pulls up the gun and before Spencer can get his shot off, Harper shoots the man square in the chest, causing him to fall.

"I'm fine go to him" Spencer says to Dr. Barton.

Harper comes running over to Spencer, "Kick his gun away, make sure its not near him" Spencer says to Dr. Barton as he rushes over to Mr. Meyers, flipping him on his back to help stop the bleeding.

"Spencer" Harper says dropping to her knees next to him and pulling off her blazer to put pressure on his leg, which was bleeding.

"The medics are almost here" Harper says to him as the police and ambulance pull up. Dr. Barton runs over to Harper and Spencer once Mr. Meyers is attended to and as Harper is helping him.

"Go to your son I'm fine" Spencer says to the man.

"Jeffery" Dr. Barton says running over to his son.

"Some honeymoon" Spencer says to Harper.

"Yeah. You aren't fine, so stop saying it" Harper says seeing him whence in pain.

Morgan comes over with JJ to them, "You ok?" JJ asks as Spencer.

"I'll be ok. Someone call Emily" Spencer says.

"Why?" Rossi asks.

"Something's happened to Hotch" Harper says concerned about Spencer's leg.

Harper convinces everyone to head to the hospital as she pulls some strings to get Spencer to the same one with the paramedics. Harper lets them take Spencer to get checked out just as the three team members come down the elevator.

"Hey what's going on?" Harper asks.

"The Reaper, he's going after Hailey and Jack. We're on our way there now" Rossi says.

"I'll come with" Harper says.

"What about Reid, I mean Spencer?" Derek asks trying to correct his mistake.

"He's going to be ok. It was a through and through shot. I'll see if we can't get him and Hotch into the same room" Harper says.

"Text Emily on our way" Rossi says.

* * *

Harper helps find Haley and get Jack to visit Hotch in the hospital.

"How's Spencer?" Emily asks coming to stand beside Harper as she watches Jack talk to Hotch.

"He's still being fixed up" Harper says.

"This isn't such as good way to start off your marriage" Emily says smiling.

"He's alive, that's all that matters" Harper says.

"So how did it go last night?" Emily asks bumping Harper on her side.

"Mom, I'm not discussing my sex life with you of all people" Harper says blushing bright red.

"I just want to know when I'm getting grandkids" Emily says laughing.

"Never" Harper says glaring at her.

When Rossi comes over with a smirk on his face, "When Spencer gets done, he and Hotch will be in the same room" Rossi says.

"The doctors said they couldn't do that" Harper says looking at the man.

"I changed their minds" Rossi stated.

Harper looked concerned, "Do I want to even ask how you pulled that off?" Harper asks the older man.

"Nope" he says sipping coffee, casually as if nothing happened.

"I think it'll be better for both of them" Emily says.

"I agree" Harper says as she heard Spencer talking down the hall way. Hailey and Jack leave with the Marshalls.

Harper rushes over to Spencer, "Hey Ace. Feeling better?" she asks grabbing his hand.

"Yeah. Doctor said I'll be on crutches for a while but Morgan is better at kicking down doors anyway" Spencer says smiling.

"As long as you get better that's alright" Harper says walking with him on his bed.

"They want to keep me overnight just to be sure nothing gets infected" Spencer says. Harper nodded. They get to Hotch's hospital room and place Spencer in his designated spot.

"Hi Dad" Spencer says. Hotch can't help but smile.

"Now both of you get better" Harper says, sitting down next to Spencer's bed.

Harper stayed by Spencer's bed side as it got later in the day and began to doze off, "Harper. You should head home" Spencer says.

"No I'll be fine. It isn't the first time I've spent in the hospital and it probably won't be the last" Harper says.

Spencer moves over and lifts the covers, inviting Harper into the bed. The young women climbed in, careful not to hurt his left leg. Hotch looked over at the young couple as Harper slept with her head rested on Spencer's chest. He couldn't believe that they had been married only yesterday and yet here they both were in the hospital with him, acting as if nothing had changed. Hotch hoped that's how it would continue to be for them, hoping that they never went through what he and Hailey had.

* * *

If you have any ideas or comments, please leave comment, review, or PM me. Thank you to everyone who has favorited and followed this story, it means so much to me. I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter. (Also I plan on these two having kids some time around season 6 so please stay tuned for that!)


	27. Love and Lose

Hi everyone! Long time no see. Thank you to everyone who gave me suggestions on what to do for the remainder of the 5th season. Once again, I DO NOT OWN CRIMINAL MINDS! Enjoy!

* * *

 **A Month Later**

Harper kept Spencer in line about his leg injury constantly, especially when she was off on cases and he'd be stuck with Penelope. Though him getting up and down the stairs of their apartment complex had proven difficult for both of them. They had been staying at Emily's place, which had an elevator but as much as Harper loved her mother, she didn't want to keep doing that for the remainder of Spencer's recovery.

So the two had begun looking into buying a house. They'd wanted to wait until they had gotten everything settled after the wedding but Spencer's leg injury moved that to one of their top priorities. Though they didn't tell anyone but Morgan, since he was somewhat an expert in the matter. Though finding something that they both liked and having everything they needed in a home was proving harder to find than the two originally thought.

Meanwhile, Hotch was getting ready to come back after being stabbed several times by George Foyete. He and Spencer had gotten to leave the hospital around the same time but Hotch was told to take a month of mandatory leave for his injuries, Spencer however was given half that time. While Hotch and Spencer weren't active, Harper herself had spent more time in the morgue than with the BAU for the last few weeks spending most her time studying different cases and assisting where her friend Dr. Lily Cooper needed her to while the other BAU agents focused on paperwork.

Only helping when they got called out of town for a case, which wasn't very often without their unit chief, who was returning that very day. Morgan approached Harper as she arrived up from the morgue in the basement to the sixth floor of the BAU bullpen.

"Hey Derek" Harper says stepping off the elevator.

"Take a look at this" Morgan says handing her a small stack of papers. Harper gave him a questioning look as she took the papers and flipped through the stack.

"It sounds great" Harper says.

"Go talk it over with pretty boy and tell me your answer" Derek says.

"Wait. Why would I tell you an answer on this place?" Harper asks.

"I own it and if you and that your husband of yours likes it, then its yours" Derek says and goes into more of an explanation.

"I'll go talk to him right now then" Harper says with a smile.

"He's in Penelope's lair" Derek says. Harper walked towards the tech queen's office. Harper walked into Penelope's lair, where she knew Spencer was.

"Does it hurt?" Penelope asks him.

"Only when I think about it, which is all the time" Spencer says getting into a tin of cookies.

"Get away you. These are for Hotch" Penelope says moving his hands away.

"I get shot in the leg and I don't get any cookies" Spencer asks.

"You've got something better" Penelope says motioning behind him.

Spencer turns and looks at Harper, "Hey" he says smiling at her.

"Hey, can I talk to you about something real quick?" Harper asked Spencer.

Married life had taken them both by surprise, especially with Harper. Sure she was used to being the new Mrs. Reid but it still was weird on cases when people asked about her wedding ring. She noticed more men talked to her now that she was married than they had ever before, which she was not happy about. Harper and Spencer had both discussed to keep their relationship to just the team while on cases but sometimes it proved difficult. Something that Chief Strauss was starting to take notice of and Harper didn't like that. She loved working with the BAU but knew her marriage was just as important as her work.

"Hey what's up?" Spencer asked walking out on his crutches.

"We have found the perfect house" Harper says holding up the stack that Morgan had given her. Spencer takes the paper and looks it over. The home had a single level, 4 bedrooms, an office area, two car garage and 2.5 baths, big back yard and kitchen, a good distance from the office and in a good school area, for if and when they have kids.

"What do you think?" Harper asks as Spencer examines the papers.

"When can we go look at it?" Spencer asks looking up at her.

"Well if you like it, its ours" Harper says.

"What? How?" Spencer asks looking at Harper confused.

"It's a house that Morgan was renting out after he flipped it a while back. He just got news that the current renters were going to have to move for work reasons and thought of us. He talked to me this morning when I got done at the morgue, while you came here" Harper says.

"So he just found out?" Spencer asks.

"Yes. He wanted to know what we both thought before I gave him an answer" Harper says, worried on what Spencer's thought.

He only took a few moments to answer, "I guess we have a house" Spencer says smiling. Harper hugged Spencer

"I'll let him know" Harper says before giving him a kiss. When Harper and Spencer heard someone cough, breaking apart, they saw JJ walk up.

"Hey, no PDA" JJ says teasing the young newlyweds.

"Hey JJ, what's up?" Spencer asks ignoring her teasing and hoping she hadn't heard their conversation.

"We've got a case. Everyone is meeting in the round room" JJ says.

"Well start heading that way" Spencer says as he and Harper walk to the round room that had Derek and Rossi sitting down.

Harper wrote a yes on the first page Morgan had given her and handed it over to him. Morgan looked down and smiled before flashing them a thumbs up. Just as Rossi was going to ask, JJ walked in with Garcia.

"Where's Emily?" Spencer asks.

"She went to pick up Hotch. We're going to go ahead and brief and they'll catch us on the plane" Rossi states as they start briefing on the case.

* * *

Everyone boarded the plane, Hotch and Emily were last to join the team. Harper and Spencer got comfy on the couch as Emily and Hotch walk past them.

"How long do you have that?" Hotch asks Spencer, taking his seat.

"I'm not actually sure" Spencer says.

Hotch looks at Harper for a more medical answer, "5-6 months, depending on how well his leg heals. He could be in it much longer if he doesn't listen to me" Harper says sitting next to her husband.

"I listen" he says and sees the look Harper is giving him a look and adds, "Most of the time" he says smiling at her.

"Spencer, you could lose the full function of your leg if you aren't careful. This isn't something that is going to fix itself in a few months. Its going to take constant care and you'll need physical therapy during the entire process" Harper says.

Hotch looks at the two, Harper's medical background had been a great asset to the team but he also knew she saw the worst possible outcomes when it came to their injuries. Hotch also knew that's why most of the team had bounced back as fast as they had from some of their injuries, himself included.

"Harper I'll let you be the judge for when he can resume normally" Hotch says.

"Hotch" Spencer says in a whine.

"I wouldn't back talk your dad" Harper says and everyone including Spencer bust into laughter.

* * *

Harper and Spencer made a deal with Morgan to buy the house and moved in as soon as the previous renters left. Keeping it from the team while they moved, which Morgan and the movers helped with since Harper refused to let Spencer do anything that could worsen his leg and instead forced him to do some of the physical therapy exercises.

She knew that he didn't like them since it made his leg hurt but he also knew that Harper was the one with the medical degree and not himself. Once they were all moved in, and then decided to have a house warming party which they invited the entire BAU after they told them all about the house. They all congratulated the young couple and once again Emily brought up grandchildren. Harper just ignored her mother by this point.

"Are we sure this is the right address?" JJ asked Will and Emily as they came up the side walk to the front of the house with little Henry being carried by his dad.

"Yes, dear. I triple checked the address" Will said to JJ as they reached the door. Emily rung the door bell.

After a few moments, Harper came to the door, laughing, "Hey guys, come on in" Harper said.

"This is your place?" Emily asks Harper as they walk into the foyer a ways before entering the living room, where Morgan, Rossi, Hotch and Penelope were standing around Spencer.

"Yes, this is the new Reid residence" Harper says.

"Really? How did you get a house like this?" JJ asks.

"With Derek's help. Its one of the old flip houses that he did. The old owners, who were renting, had to move out. And he offered it to Spencer and I. After we discussed it, we told Derek and now we're all moved in" Harper says. After explaining to everyone about the house and their plans, Harper expected what her mother said.

"So when am I getting grandchildren?" she asked looking before Spencer and Harper. Harper couldn't help but place her face in her hands as Spencer gave her a reassuring pat on the back.

"Just so you know Emily, Harper and I won't be trying for kids for another year or so" Spencer says.

Emily smiled at his words, "I now have a time line!" she said in victory.

"You've just given the monster hope" Harper muttered to Spencer as she hid her face in his shoulder.

"Good luck you two. In a year, she'll be asking every day" Penelope says.

"Like you won't be either" Emily says to Penelope.

"Yeah but I'm going to be an aunt again not a grandmother" Garcia pointed out.

"We've created monsters" Harper says sighing, looking at both Emily and Penelope while seeing Rossi and JJ nodding behind them.

"Sorry" Spencer says innocently.

"You can't wait either" Harper says looking at Spencer who took their godson from Will.

"True but I will because you want to wait" Spencer says.

Harper kissed him. He understood but Harper herself had already started to think about it herself and maybe would cut her deadline short. She still needed time to think about it. The party came to close a short time later. Sending everyone home with promises to see everyone tomorrow at work came and went. Harper shut the door as their final guest left for the evening. Spencer smiled at her from his spot on the couch as Harper walked over to him.

"Let's head to bed" Harper said holding out her hand for him.

Spencer took her hand and grabbed his crutches, walking back to the bedroom with Harper. Once he changed, Spencer laid down on the bed, placing his crutches within reach and opened his book to read. Harper got ready for bed by taking a shower and changing into a baggy tee shirt and walked into the bedroom to see Spencer reading a book Harper had once recommended to him.

"You've had a lot of extra time to read because of your leg" Harper says crawling into bed next to Spencer.

"Yeah, since I can't move much so its better than being bored" Spencer says.

"I could make you less bored" Harper says.

"How?" he asks looking over at her. Harper grabbed the book and reached to set it down on his nightstand before sitting in his lap facing him.

"I thought you said we couldn't do that" he says looking at her and seeing the look in Harper's eyes.

Harper didn't say anything as she leaned down to kiss Spencer before carefully moving closer to him, without putting any weight on his leg. The instant they kissed Harper felt a shiver of excitement run through her. Spencer moved one hand to the nape of her neck, deepening the kiss while his other hand wondered to the edge of night shirt. Harper couldn't help but suppress a giggle as Spencer removed her shirt, breaking the kiss only for a moment. After a few more clothes are removed, Harper couldn't help but feel her drowning in her senses as her and Spencer became one, as if melting together.

* * *

Harper awoke to the sound of a very loud alarm, reaching around, she hit the snooze button and snuggled into the warmth next to her. She heard a groan next to her and felt movement in the bed. Spencer sat up carefully feeling more pain in his leg than normal, he winced. Harper grabbed his hand, giving it a light squeeze, almost if asking if he was alright. Not once opening her eyes.

"I'll be ok. I just need to take something for the pain" Spencer said getting out of bed, reaching for his sleep pants and crutches.

Harper nodded and rolled back over in bed, keeping the bed sheet around her naked form since her source of warmth was leaving the bed. Spencer couldn't help but chuckle at the sight. He'd known since the moment he meet Harper, that she wasn't a morning person.

"Remember we might have a case today so we have to be to work on time" Spencer said knowing that Harper hated to be late.

He carefully made his way to the master bathroom after getting his sleep pants on. Harper groaned as she threw the covers off herself to find her shirt, seeing as Spencer had gone into the bathroom. Not finding her shirt, she pulled on the matching pjs top to Spencer's pants and made her way to the kitchen to make coffee. When Harper's phone went off, noticing the caller ID, she picked up.

"Hey Hotch. What's going on?" Harper asked sipping her coffee.

"I wanted to ask if you cleared Spencer for travel?" Hotch asked.

"No, why do you ask?" Harper asks concerned.

"I've got some paperwork in front of me saying he was alright for travel but another that says he isn't" Hotch says.

Harper sighed, "Spencer probably did that" she said slightly annoyed.

"I'll handle it. Don't worry" Hotch said.

"Ok, I won't say a word" Harper says hearing her husband walking down the hall.

"Bye" Hotch said hanging up. Harper put her phone down and looked over at Spencer ask he walked in, dressed for the day.

"Who was that?" Spencer asked.

"Hotch, he wanted to know if I knew about something medically related" Harper said.

"Well you'd know" Spencer said sitting at the table as she brought his coffee over to him.

"Coffee with your sugar" Harper said teasing him.

"The same could be said for you and creamer" Spencer said taking a sip.

"Very true. I'm going to get ready. Let me know if you need help" Harper said giving him a peck on the cheek before heading back to their bedroom.

* * *

Once Harper and Spencer arrived at the BAU, JJ quickly told them that they had a case. Making their way to the round room the group talked about the case in Commack, New York. A man had been killed in his home the night before, shot once in the heart and another time in the head. His wife had been taken and presumed dead. Something very similar to a case of a woman, taken for three weeks and completely emaciated. And another victim a few weeks prior.

After the team was done discussing the case, Hotch turned to Spencer, "You lied to me. You aren't clear to travel" Hotch said. Harper moved to the door, knowing what was coming. Spencer glanced over at her.

"Naughty boy" Emily said getting up from her seat.

"It technically wasn't a lie. I am a doctor" Spencer says.

"And your wife is a medical doctor. If it wasn't a lie what was it?" Penelope asks.

"Careful what you say kid" Morgan says looking at Harper, knowing she knew about the lie already.

"It was a second opinion" Spencer says.

"You're my bitch now" Penelope says with a gleam in her eyes, as Harper doesn't say anything.

"Bye" Harper says to her husband as he looks to her for help. Spencer sighs and leaves with Penelope. Harper flies to New York with the rest of the team. The team finishes talking about more of the case and once they finish JJ talks to Harper.

"So how does it feel being away from Spencer?" JJ asks.

"Weird. I remember when I was the one staying at home, hoping that he wasn't going to get hurt in the field but now it's the other way around" Harper says to the petite blonde.

"Spence is going to worry about you no matter what" JJ says.

"You mean just like what Will does for you?" Harper asks.

"Yes" JJ says blushing.

"Both of you are so cute" Emily says.

Harper sticks her tongue out at her mother as the plane begins to descend. Once they arrived, Hotch and Emily went to the latest crime scene. While Harper went with Rossi and Morgan to see the body at the morgue. JJ headed to the hospital once they found the missing wife. Harper could tell that Rossi wasn't very happy about being there. Walking out of the morgue, Harper turned to Rossi.

" _What's wrong?_ " Harper asked.

" _I don't have very many fond memories of this place_ " Rossi says looking around.

" _How come?_ " Harper asks.

" _I grew up here, did some bad things before I joined the Marines and the FBI, then started the BAU_ " Rossi says.

"You know you two could speak in English as we could all be apart of the conversation" Morgan says getting in the driver's side of the SUV.

Harper turned to Rossi, " _Just want to speak Italian for the rest of the trip back to the station?_ " Harper asks before looking back at Morgan.

" _Sounds fun_ " Rossi says smirking at Morgan as they climb in. Morgan rolls his eyes at the two of them.

Once the team arrives at the station, the leader detective gave Rossi an overly warm welcome. When Hotch speaks with Morgan, who goes over the findings that the medical examiner gave them. When the group figures out that the UNSUB is a hit man, and that they were looking for two or more individuals.

"I can hit on some old contacts but I may have to do it alone" Rossi says.

"Care for some company?" Harper asks. The older agent hesitates before nodding at the young women, he knew Harper being from Rome would help his old friend trust him more. Harper smiles and follows Rossi.

"Contacts?" Emily asks.

"Do we want to know?" Morgan asks.

"Not really. Come on Harper" Rossi says. Harper waves goodbye to everyone and follows Rossi.

When they end up in a bar, "Stay close" Rossi says before they walk in. Harper follows carefully.

"We don't open till 5:30" a man with an Irish like accent says.

"I'm looking for the owner of that coat" Rossi says to the man, motioning to the coat laying on a chair.

"Is that right?" the same man asks getting up and coming over to the two of them. Immediately patting down Rossi, he finds his gun and takes it. Rossi holding his arms up.

"Check out the front and back" the man says to two other men before coming over to Harper, she pulls the gun out of her holster and hands it the the guy.

"I wouldn't touch her" Rossi says to the man as he backs away from Harper, holding the guns on them.

"You're either stupid or a cop" the man says.

"Right now I'm just an old friend" Rossi says.

"You gave up that right the day you became a fed" a man's voice says from behind them.

"Ray?" Rossi asks slowly turning.

"David" Ray says motion the man that took their guns to stand down.

"And who is this lovely lady?" Ray asks.

"Harper Reid" Harper says holding out a hand to the man. Rossi looked at Harper as she used her married name. Ray took her hand shaking it.

"Don't tell me she's a fed too?" Ray asks.

"Yes. And married to another one" Rossi says.

"Terrible shame" Ray says.

" _If you say so_ " Harper says.

"Ah and she speaks the language. If you ever feel like leaving your husband look me up." Ray says.

"I'm good, thank you though" Harper says.

"Why don't you two join me for dinner. We can catch up David" Ray says.

"Sure" Rossi says. The two of them caught up and got into the business of the case. Harper helped out as she could and laughed as Rossi mentioned Spencer being able to solve a crossword puzzle in under 5 minutes.

"This one could too" Rossi says pointing to Harper.

"She must be smarter than both of us" Ray said.

"That she is" Rossi says as they continue talking. After everything was said and done, Harper and Rossi stayed at the pub for a drink and keep talking about how to find the UNSUB. As they made plans to catch the guy. Harper walked to the other side of the room, as her phone was going off.

"Hey Ace" Harper said answering the phone. Rossi looked over at her as Ray did.

"She reminds me of you and Emma" Ray says.

"I didn't come here to talk about Emma" Rossi says.

Harper kept talking to Spencer and once she was done, hung up.

"Sorry" Harper says walking back over to Rossi and Ray as they finish the details for the set up.

After a few hours, Harper could tell Spencer and Penelope were getting on each other's nerves and Rossi's old friend had been killed by the prime UNSUB. They quickly figure out who the planner and hit man were, wrapping up the case quickly. Harper knew this case shocked both Rossi and JJ. Harper had overheard Rossi and Hotch talking about getting Foyete and a knot formed in Harper's stomach, as if warning her of something terrible.

She knew that when they finished up the case, she couldn't wait to be home and with Spencer. Their plane landed back in Quantico before midnight and Harper walked off the plane with her go bag and saw Spencer standing next to an SUV with Penelope. Harper quickly walked over to him and hugged him.

"You ok?" he asks quietly. Harper nodded into his shoulder.

"Let's go home" Harper said kissing him on the cheek. Spencer nodded and they headed back to their house.

"Everything ok?" Spencer asks looking over at Harper from the bed.

"Yeah sorry. I just have this feeling in the pit of my stomach that something bad is coming" Harper says.

Spencer pulls her over to him, resting her head on his chest, "We'll get through it, whatever it is, as a family" Spencer says kissing her hair, knowing whatever he said wouldn't ease her worry. He knew her to well when she got like this. Neither of them believe in a gut instinct but they both still worried.

* * *

Although they had solved many cases since New York, Harper wasn't sure what the future held for the team. Over the course of the next few months, the team dynamics changed. Hotch had stepped down as Section Chief and promoted Morgan for the job. The team was all worried for the two men but they knew that the situation could have been far worse if someone else had been put in charge of the BAU. Especially since they knew that most of them would have been reassigned.

Though that was only the beginning with the changes. Harper spent more time away from home than with Spencer, which she felt bad because of his injury. However, he was able to walk more, had less pain and his legs was improving overall which Harper was very thankful for. Which now allowed him to walk with just a cane, instead of crutches. Though Spencer continued to tried and settle her worries even after it was too late. The worst possible outcome happened, Hailey had been killed by Foyete, the Reaper. However, Foyete was dead too and Jack was unharmed.

The entire team was devastated, especially Hotch. Harper knew that regardless of their separation, Hotch still loved Hailey completely. Harper relived the events of that day over and over, not allowing herself even a moment of separation from Spencer from her fears, not that Spencer complained. She was sure he felt the same, especially after hearing Hotch and Hailey goodbye and Hailey's death over the phone. The entire team had heard it and knew what had happened to her.

Harper had been one of the first on the scene before knowing what had happened to Hotch. She helped confirm Foyete was dead and did the same for Hailey. She walked up stairs and into the master bedroom, where she saw Hailey laying on the floor. She knew with just one look that the women had been in no pain as she was murdered.

Though it didn't stop Harper from checking for confirmation before Hotch came into the room to mourn the lose of the women he loved. Harper excused herself as Morgan stayed with him. Spencer waited until they all returned and saw Harper. Walking over with his cane quickly, he held her close and kissed her temple.

They would save their grieving for another time, since they had to give interviews of the events that happened that day to Chief Strauss, something Rossi had told them. Harper went shortly after Spencer and joined the rest of the team in the round room to watch Jack for Hotch as the interviews continued. Once Hotch was done and reunited with Jack, the entire team was given a few days off. Harper stayed home with Spencer, reminding each other what it meant to be alive.

As the day of the funeral approached, it wasn't easy for any of the team. Especially on Hotch. Harper had been helping him and Hailey's sister by staying with Jack while the two of them got everything together and finalized for the funeral. Harper wanted to help the man Spencer looked up to, making sure Hotch knew his son was taken care of while he focused on something else, was the best thing that she could do for him.

Harper hadn't known Hailey as well as most of the team had. Since Harper had met everyone shortly before Hotch and Hailey separated. The other team members were all helping out in other ways, confirming guest, making car arrangements and other minor details. Once the day of the funeral came, everyone dressed in all black, walked to the grave site and watch Hailey's casket lowered into the ground.

The entire team saw the grief pour out of Hotch and the rest of Hailey's family. Harper leaned on Spencer and her mother for support even though she knew they needed her more. Harper was the one most used to dealing with death, even if it was someone close to her. She kept giving support for the entire team, knowing that she to would need to take a moment to process her feelings about everything when the time was right.

One thing for sure is that Harper and Spencer had started talking about trying to start their family earlier than they had originally planned. Harper also knew that if they did have kids before she was 25, Harper was going to take 3 months off before returning to work, to give their child the best care possible, thought that was still miles away from their thoughts at the present. Once the ceremony itself was over, and the dinner began, the team was called in for a case. None of them were thrilled by the news and knew that their had been another choice, they wouldn't have been called.

* * *

A few more months had passed, the team still dealing with Hailey's death but relieved that Hotch decided to rejoin the team after his lose. This time the team had been called on for a case in Kansas. Spencer was finally walking again with much assistance from the cane anymore and had been officially cleared for travel. The town had experienced random members of the community being killed, striking fear into the locals. Most of the team had been out interviewing different suspects and there were to many to go into teams of two.

Harper finished her interview just before 4 in the afternoon and knew she had plenty of time to head back with her finding. However she had forgotten something at the hotel. As Harper was driving back to the hotel, coming up on her exit, still wondering about the latest person she had interviewed. His behavior had seemed off and almost disturbing, lost in her thoughts, she hadn't seen the approaching minivan until it suddenly appeared in the side-view mirror of the SUV.

She thought the driver was going way to fast, when the van accelerated and swerved into into her lane. Harper caught a quick glimpse of the driver's face and recognized the man she had just finished speaking too, not only that but she noticed the gun he was aiming at her. Just before the window glass on her window exploded.

Harper tried to keep calm but before she knew it, the van pushed the rear of the SUV, sending her off the freeway and over the guardrail. Harper felt the SUV go airborne, and then the impact as the nose of the car hit down. Her body lurched forward, being stopped by the seatbelt, just as the air bag deployed, and a terrible pain radiated from her shoulder. The last thought that went through her mind was about Spencer, and then the SUV started to roll. After that moment, everything went dark.

* * *

They everyone! I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I finally figured out where to try to take this story until some of the main storyline can be used. I'm kinda sorry for the cliffhanger but I will let you all know that I've already written most of the chapter so it shouldn't take me to long to post it. So I 100% promise I will have the next chapter up by next Monday if not sooner. Please leave comments, reviews or feel free to PM me.


	28. Surprise

Hey everyone! I have tried to live up to my promise so without further introduction here is the next chapter! Please comment and review on what you think! I'm going to be trying to get into season 6 as soon as possible and hope to start updating more but school makes that harder.

* * *

Hotch had begun wondering where Harper was when one of the sheriff's deputy's came up to him.

"Sir, we've got trouble. One of your agents was shot at on the bypass near your hotel. She hit a guardrail, then went over it and rolled several time down an embankment. They're taking her by ambulance to the nearest hospital. You and your team should get down their fast" the man said.

"Shot? She's been shot?" Hotch asks not wanting to alarm the rest of the team who might over hear, especially Spencer.

"Shot at, for sure. First reports indicated she had a bullet wound beside her other injuries but I can't know for sure sir" he said to Hotch.

"Other injuries?" Hotch asked.

"Yes..." the deputy said. Hotch stood there for a moment and ushered Dave over.

"Hotch what's going on?" Rossi asked.

"Harper's been hurt" Hotch says in a hushed whisper.

"What happened? How bad is she hurt?" Rossi asks both Hotch and the deputy.

The deputy speaks up, "I don't know her condition. However the shooter is still at large" the deputy said.

"Thank you. We'll get one of your officers to escort us to the hospital" Hotch said.

"I'll let them know you are coming" he said before leaving.

"Shooter still at large?" Rossi asks confused.

"Yes. Harper was shot at and run off the freeway. I'm suspecting whoever our UNSUB is, caused this" Hotch says.

"We need to tell everyone" Rossi says.

"Get everyone into the room they gave us to set up in 5 and I'll see what else I can find out" Hotch says. Rossi nodded and gathered the team, pulling Emily and Spencer aside.

"What's going on Rossi?" Spencer asks seeing the worry in his eyes.

"I want you two to hear this before Hotch tells everyone. There's no easy way to say this so, here goes, Harper was shot at" Rossi stated. The two of them looked shocked.

"What? When?" Emily asks.

"Recently. The deputy told Hotch. We're pretty sure whoever did this is our UNSUB" Rossi says.

"Is she ok?" Spencer asks frantic with worry.

"I'm not sure. From what I hear the shooter ran her off the road and she's on her way to the hospital. Hotch is seeing if he can find out more" Rossi says.

"Lets find this SOB" Emily says and they both notice Spencer, "Spencer she'll be ok" Emily says taking his hand. Spencer nods and shakes his head, trying to clear his mind. He knew his wife was strong, but after everything that had so recently happened with Hotch losing Hailey, Spencer couldn't go through that kind of lose.

"She has to be" he says before they join the rest of the team, who are the next to hear the news. The next thing anyone knew, they were on their way to the hospital.

* * *

On the way to the hospital Harper came in and out of consciousness. However it wasn't until she was being wheeled into the the ER that she started to make some sense of things. Harper smelled blood, tasted blood, even felt blood on her. It was hers, she was sure, but couldn't remember why. She tried to think of what happened but everything seemed to be a blank. She felt fear and pain as she struggled to get up, only to discover she couldn't move.

"Harper? Harper? Do you know where you are?" someone, a nurse, asked, laying a hand across her forehead.

"Hospital. Why?" Harper asked weakly, recognizing the place instantly.

"You were in an accident. Do you remember?" the same person asked.

Harper recalled different things about the shooter, "UNSUB" she muttered.

She heard muttering as the nurse continued, "You need to lie still" they said as Harper tried to get up.

"My husband. I need to call him" Harper says.

"Your family and team have been told and are on their way" the nurse said. When suddenly everything seemed to get more distant from her. The pain rising in her shoulder.

"Doctor! Her blood pressure is dropping!" Someone yelled.

"The bullet nicked an artery!" more voices said.

Harper heard something about blood, needing to be stabilized, and getting to surgery. After that she suddenly began moving, seeing the lights pass above her gave her that confirmation. When she heard someone calling her name, a hand against her cheek and footsteps along side her gurney. It had to be her mother. She knew Spencer couldn't run yet. Emily's presence was calming as Harper tried to fight her loss of consciousness.

"Harper, honey, its mom. You've got to stay strong for me and Spencer and everyone else, ok? Stay strong my little girl" Emily said.

Harper could hear the tears in her mother's voice.

"UNSUB" Harper tried saying loud enough for Emily to hear.

Emily didn't try to focus on the blood, "We know. We'll catch him. I promise. Which person was it?" Emily asks.

"Ma'am we need you to get back" the nurse said as they approached the doors to surgery. Harper focused hard as she could and pulled her mother's hand back towards her.

"What is it Harper? Who was it?" Emily asks.

"Last name. Didn't act right" Harper struggled to say.

"Ok" Emily said.

"That's it, you have to leave" the nurse said. Emily let go of Harper's hand as they wheeled her away. Praying her daughter survived. Emily gathered herself and quickly found Hotch to tell him what she had learned. After Emily told Hotch, Rossi and Morgan volunteered to go get the list from Harper's vehicle, while everyone else stayed in the waiting room.

Hours later, the doctor appeared at the other end of where the team was sitting while Morgan and Rossi tried to follow leads while clearing everything with Hotch.

"Harper Reid?" the doctor called.

The 5 team members stood up, "Is this all of you?" the doctor asked.

"Yes, please. How is Harper doing?" Spencer said.

"You are?" the doctor asked.

"Her husband" Hotch said for Spencer.

"She came through the surgery wonderfully. The bullet entered the back of her shoulder, nicking an artery, we think she was turning away from the shot as it was fired. It exited below her collarbone and just barely missed her spinal cord" the doctor said.

"What else?" Emily asked, knowing that couldn't be the extent of Harper's injuries.

"She will need to keep her arm in a sling for a few weeks and do some physical therapy but it'll be fine. She also only has some other minor injuries thanks to the safety features in the SUV she was driving. She doesn't have any broken bones, though she did suffer a mild concussion. Which is common in vehicle accident when it rolls several times. However, she did lose a good amount of blood and received a transfusion during surgery" the doctor finished.

"We'll donate some blood" JJ spoke up from the back, knowing she'd need more.

"That would be wonderful. I'll have a nurse take you down in just a moment" the doctor said.

"So she'll be ok won't she?" Emily asked.

"As long as noting unforeseen doesn't happen then yes. She'll make a full recovery" the doctor states. Everyone took a giant sigh of relief.

"Can we see her?" Hotch asks.

"She's still in recovery, so only blood relatives and spouse can see her for a brief moment but once she has a room, you are all more than welcome to stay with her" the doctor said.

"Thank you" Emily says to the doctor. The man nods and tells a nurse will tell them when Harper was in a room.

Spencer and Emily went to see her in recovery. Emily stopped Spencer outside the door, "She's ok" Emily said looking at the young man.

"I know. I won't relax until I can see her" Spencer says.

Emily understood and nodded. As Emily and Spencer walked into her recovery room, they were both instantly reminded of her encounter with Hank Torres and how she'd ended up in the hospital, though this seemed worse in Emily's mind. Emily walked over to her and grabbed her daughter's hand. Harper could hear voices, Emily's voice stood out the most.

"Mom..." Harper moaned in pain, her throat extremely dry.

"Hi honey" Emily said pulling up the chair next to Harper's bed.

"What...happened?" Harper asked.

"You were in a car accident. You were also shot. The doctor said you'll make a full recovery" Emily says trying to keep things simple for her to understand.

"Spencer" Harper said as the cloud started to come over her senses again.

"I'm right here" Spencer said, taking her other hand.

"Love you" Harper said as the drugs pulled her back under. After a few more moments, Emily and Spencer were asked to leave. The nurse took them back to the waiting room.

JJ came and hugged Spencer, "How was she?" JJ asked pulling back.

"She's covered in tubes and wires but she's ok. It reminds me when I stayed with her after our first case together" Spencer says.

"Why don't you guys go get some coffee and food. Its going to be a long night" Hotch says to JJ.

"Sure. Come on Spence" JJ says as the man nods, following her and Penelope.

Hotch turns to Emily, "How are you holding up?" Hotch asks.

"I was scared I was going to lose her" Emily said sitting in a chair.

"She's going to be alright" Hotch says.

"I know but Aaron, when I saw all that blood on her when they brought her in, I really thought...sorry I shouldn't be talking about all this" Emily says remembering what he had gone through with Hailey's death. Emily and Hotch had gotten closer since her passing, still never once acting on their feelings for the other.

"Its alright Emily. If anyone understands I do" Hotch said sitting next to her, taking her hand.

"Thank you" Emily says. Hotch nods wrapping her in a hug, he knew what it was like to think you lost your child.

When the nurse came walking out, "Ms. Prentiss?" the nurse asked.

Hotch let Emily go, "Yes?" Emily asks wiping her eyes slightly.

"If you'll follow me I can show you to your daughter's room" she said.

"Thank you" Emily says standing up and following the nurse with Hotch right behind her.

They moved Harper to her hospital room after an hour in recovery. Morgan and Rossi had joined them at the hospital, having not found the shooter yet. Outside of Harper's room, Hotch stood with Morgan while Rossi went inside.

"We talked to everyone on the list but we can't tell who our UNSUB is" Morgan says.

"We'll just have to wait to see if Harper can tell us" Hotch says.

"I don't know, we'll have to wait a while to ask her that. I heard she's been waking up off and on" Morgan says.

"Yeah, she's talked to Emily and everyone a few times but I don't think she remembers it. She keeps asking what happened" Hotch says.

"Its common with the medication she's on" Morgan says.

Hotch nods. "The doctors said the concussion might have something to do with that too" Hotch says.

"We'll just have to wait and see" Morgan says watching Spencer.

* * *

Once Harper woke up, she told the BAU team all that she could remember. Trying to get through some of the more foggy memories due to the drugs she was on, however it gave the team enough to find the name of their UNSUB. While team continued to search for their UNSUB, they didn't find him until they finally caught him trying to get into Harper's hospital room. Morgan was more than happy to take the man down, all while Harper continued to sleep soundly.

Not knowing that the man had ever been there until she heard nurses talking about it later on. Everyone headed back to the hotel, expect for Emily and Spencer. Neither wanting to leave. Harper awoke just before day break, realizing what all had happened for her to end up in the hospital. Opening her eyes, the first thing she saw was Spencer, asleep in the chair next to her bed.

Glancing around, she saw her mother on the other chair, also asleep. Harper's gaze turned back to Spencer as she looked at him. A sight that had moved her to tears, she sighed but with that slight movement brought her pain. She glanced nervously at Spencer, hoping not to wake him up, only to realize that he was awake and was watching her. Her heartbeat accelerated, and she could hear it break up the even beeping of the machine beside her. Within seconds, Spencer was at her side.

"I'm here" Spencer said softly.

"Do you hurt anywhere? Do I need to call the nurse to give you something?" Spencer asks worried. His hands cupping her face, as Harper's tears fell.

"Its ok" Spencer says.

"I know. Sorry, I was afraid I'd never get to see you again" Harper says.

Spencer wipes some of Harper's tears away, "You and I both know you're to strong for something like that to happen" he says.

"I know you and everyone must have been worried" Harper says.

"You're going to get better so we don't have to worry about that now" Spencer says kissing her forehead.

"I love you Ace", Harper sighed, it was hard for her to stay awake.

"Get some rest. I'll be right here" Spencer says. Harper nodded and closed her eyes. It was easy for her to fall back asleep since she knew that Spencer was there and that meant she was safe. Just like before. Spencer watched as Harper fell back asleep, sitting back in his chair, thinking about everything they'd been through together.

It had been three days since Harper had come out of surgery and the entire team took turns watching her. They had convinced the doctor's to transfer back to Quantico so that they could all be home since they had closed the case thanks to Harper. All Harper had truly done is sleep through most of everyone's visit and hadn't even realized they'd moved her until Emily mentioned it.

After a few more days had passed, Harper was more awake when everyone came by and enough to get some very shocking news from the nurse.

"Are you sure?" Harper asked looking at the nurse in shock, trying not to move her arm in the sling to much, the one she knew she needed because of the gun shot wound but defiantly didn't want.

"Yes ma'am. You are indeed pregnant" the nurse says.

"Is everything ok with the baby? I mean I lost so much blood and all my injuries..." Harper said trying to wrap her head around the idea.

"That's what we wanted to check before the doctor sent you home" the nurse said.

Harper nodded, "Is there anyway to check without one of my family members walking in on the situation?" Harper asks.

"If you're up to it then we'll take you to see the OBGYN and have them check out everything and then bring you back to your room" the nurse says.

"Sure" Harper says and pauses for a moment.

"Can I make a phone call real quick?" Harper asks.

"Sure, let me go get a wheel chair and I can take you to get checked out" the nurse says. Harper speaks her thanks before calling Emily on her phone.

"Harper, are you ok?" Emily asks.

"Yeah. I wanted to ask if you'll take the next turn coming up to the hospital" Harper says, trying not to give anything away.

"Sure I'll let Spencer know that way we can switch places" Emily says.

"Thanks mom" Harper says as the nurse comes in.

"Hey I've got to go, the nurse is taking me to get checked out so I'll talk to you when you get here" Harper says.

"Ok honey. I'll talk to you soon. Bye" Emily says.

"Bye" Harper mutters before hanging up the call.

"Are you ready?" the nurse asks.

"As I'll ever be" Harper says worried.

* * *

Less than an hour later, the baby was given a clean bill of health. The OBGYN told her she was around 9 weeks along, gave her a due date for late October, early November, and set up her next few appointments, due to her job. Harper however was still trying to get her head around it, wondering if she was ready to be a mother.

She knew Spencer would be over the moon and so would the rest of the pregnancy watch. A fun nickname she had given her mother, Rossi, JJ and Penelope after Harper and Spencer tied the knot. Now she was going to have to tell everyone and didn't know who to tell first. When the nurse brought Harper back up to her room, she almost didn't notice her mother sitting in the chair flipping through a magazine.

"Hey kid" Emily says looking up at Harper came in.

"Hey mom" Harper says. 'Well that answers one question' Harper thought to herself as her nurse helped her back onto the bed.

"How'd the check up go?" Emily asks moving over to her daughters bedside.

"Healthy as a horse" Harper says.

"Well good because we spring you out soon" Emily says smiling setting the magazine down. Harper tried to think on how to tell her and just went for it, she just needed her to bring up grandkids.

"Your count down is getting smaller. I'll be 25 in 3 months" Harper says out of nowhere.

"Oh I know, I can't wait until I get my grandkids" Emily says.

"Well you might have to change that count down to something different now" Harper says glancing towards her mother, to see her reaction.

"What? Why?" Emily asks concerned, Emily knew Harper knew she was only joking about grandkids but was concerned that the injuries she had preventing any of that from ever happening.

"Well because you'll only have to wait around 8 months now" Harper says. Emily looked at her daughter, processing the information when everything started to click.

Emily jumped up out of her chair and hugged Harper happily, "Careful mom" Harper says wincing as she laughing at her mother's reaction.

"Sorry, I forgot about your arm but I'm just so happy. When did you find out?" Emily asks.

"About an hour ago" Harper says.

"That's what they were checking out?" Emily asks.

"Yes, making sure that the baby was ok. Spencer doesn't even know yet" Harper says.

"I'm so happy for you both" Emily says hugging Harper carefully.

"Thanks mom. I'm still trying to wrap my head around it but I'm happy, you know?" Harper asks looking at Emily.

"You're going to be a great mother, and Spencer is going to be a great dad. And you already have an unlimited number of people who are going to want to help with the baby. Myself especially" Emily says.

"I know and that helps. Now I have to figure out how to tell Spencer and everyone else" Harper says.

Emily sits back down in her chair. "Well has for everyone, you can tell them at the party Penelope is throwing you and you can tell Spencer before that" Emily says.

"Do I even want to ask about the party?" Harper asks.

"No" Emily says smiling at her. Harper shook her head, she should have known that Penelope was going to do something for her return. Especially since she knew that she could get away with more with Harper than when Hotch was in the hospital.

"So I figure I can tell Spencer tomorrow, maybe buy a balloon or something from the gift shop and then tell everyone else at the party" Harper says.

"Or I'll go get the balloon and give him a call and record the whole thing" Emily says still smiling ear to ear.

"You go get the balloon and I'll give him a call" Harper says.

"Ok I'll be right back" Emily says grabbing her purse.

"Buy one of each gender. And not a word to anyone" Harper calls after Emily.

"Of course" Emily says waving her goodbye, still smiling.

Harper takes out her phone and dials Spencer's number. As each ring passes, Harper gets more and more nervous until someone finally answers.

"Dr. Reid's phone" JJ says.

"Hey JJ, can you put my husband on the phone?" Harper asks.

"Sure thing Harper" JJ says handing the phone to Spencer.

"Harper are you ok?" Spencer asks worried.

"I'm fine Ace. I was wondering if you could come up to the hospital, the doctor wanted to get us both to sign some paper work for my release if you aren't busy" Harper says partly telling the truth. The doctor had asked her to sign paperwork for her release.

"Sure. Let me just try and convince Henry that I have to leave" Spencer says as Harper hears a giggle in the back ground.

"Sure. I'll see you soon" Harper says.

"Ok. I love you" he says.

"I love you too Spencer" Harper says before hanging up as she looks over to see her mother walking in with two balloons, one in the shape of a pacifier that was blue and a bottle that was pink.

"Poor guy isn't going to know what to do" Harper says feeling tears beginning to form.

"Honey its ok" Emily says walking over setting the balloons in the corner.

"I'm ok. The doctor said my hormones might act up more and a little different since I'm on certain medications for my pain plus the pregnancy" Harper says whipping her eyes.

Emily smiles at her daughter and gives her a hug, "So before Spencer gets here. I want to hear all the worries and doubts so you can be 100% happy about this as I know you want to be" Emily says.

Harper looks at her mom, "You know me to well" Harper says.

"Honey, you are my carbon copy. I've always known you to well" Emily says.

Harper sighs, "I guess my biggest fear and worry is what if I mess up being a mom" Harper says.

Emily smirks, "Kid if I had you at 15 years old, and you've turned out to be a very productive member of society then you having a baby 10 years after that age then your child is going to do great things. Especially since both its parents are the two smartest people I know" Emily says.

Harper nods, "Thanks mom" Harper says.

"No problem honey. Just remember I'm always going to be here for you both" Emily says smiling at Harper. Harper nodded. While Harper and Emily continue to talk for the next 45 minutes when they both hear a knock at the door.

"Show time" Emily says smiling.

* * *

Thank you everyone for reading. Please leave comments, reviews, or PM on anything you want to see in the next few chapters. If you have any equations please ask away. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I will try to post in the next week or two, just depending on time. HAPPY HALLOWEEN!


	29. Baby Announcement

"Come in" Harper says as Emily took her phone out to record the moment, after shortly moving the balloons into the bathroom.

"Hey" Spencer says walking into the room. Harper could help but smile over at him as he came over and gave her a light kiss.

"So I may have lied to get you here without alerting everyone" Harper says.

"Ok? Not that I don't want to see you but is everything alright?" Spencer asks, worry crossing his face.

"I'm fine. Better than fine actually. I've got some news" Harper says.

"What's that?" Spencer asks standing next to her bed.

Emily took that moment to walk out with the two balloons, still holding the phone, causing Spencer to turn his head at the noise. Spencer looked at Emily who had a giant grin on her face and two strings in her hand and a phone in another, pointed at Harper and him. Spencer looked from the strings to the balloons and Harper could help but smile as she saw the light bulb go off in his head. Looking back and forth between Emily and Harper, Spencer was shocked.

"Are you sure?" Spencer asks resting his gaze on Harper.

"Yeah, the doctor confirmed it a few hours ago" Harper says seeing the tears form in Spencer's eyes. Harper sat up in the bed and used her good hand to wipe away a few tears from Spencer's face.

"I hope those are happy tears" Harper says knowing her own eyes were watering. Spencer grabbed her and hugged her, full of joy. When he remembered what had brought Harper to the hospital in the first place.

"Of course. Are you feeling ok? Is there anything wrong with the baby?" Spencer asks drawing back enough to see her face.

"I'm feeling fine and there is nothing wrong with the baby, though they're going to keep an eye on later development to be safe. The baby is perfect healthy. I'm around 9 weeks is what the doctor told me and my due date is around late October, early November" Harper says.

"That gives us plenty of time to get everything together and figured out" Spencer says smiling.

"Yes. Spencer you've gone pale" Harper says looking at her husband.

"I've gone a little light headed too" he says.

"Don't you faint on me. With my arm like it is I won't be able to catch you" Harper says as Emily laughed in the background. Spencer let go of Harper and sat down in the chair next to her bed as Harper got up, careful to avoid moving her arm.

"I'll give you two a few minutes" Emily says setting the balloons where she had originally put them and left the room.

"Is that why you wanted Emily to be here?" Spencer asks looking at her.

Harper hesitates before nodding, "If something had been wrong or I hadn't been pregnant I didn't want to get your hopes up" Harper says sitting on the edge of her hospital bed.

Spencer takes her hand, "I'm glad everything is ok" Spencer says.

"Me too" Harper says seeing a shadow of concern on his face.

"If something had happened Spencer I would have told you, I can promise you that. I would have wanted some time to process though before, so I could be there for you. I never thought of myself as mother material but you have always wanted to be a dad. You told me that since day 1 of knowing you" Harper says.

Spencer nodded, shaking away the what ifs, "We don't have to worry about any of that now because we are both going to be great parents" Spencer says getting up and pulling Harper up to hug her.

"We have to tell everyone now" Spencer thought out loud.

"Yes. Mom said that Penelope was throwing me a welcome home party and that we could tell everyone there or we could wait" Harper says.

"Garcia was planning a welcome home party?" Spencer asks not looking directly at Harper.

"So I was told" Harper says looking at him.

"You knew" Harper says and before Spencer can answer, she hears a knock.

"Come in" Harper says eyeing her husband.

The nurse came walking in with a clipboard and Emily, "Mrs. Reid I have your release papers for you to sign" the nurse says.

"I thought I wasn't being released until tomorrow" Harper asks.

"You'll have to speak to your husband about that" the nurse smiled at her before setting the clip board down.

Harper looked at Spencer, "So want to fill me in?" Harper asks.

"It wasn't just for the party" Spencer says.

"Go on" Harper says picking up the clip board.

"Yes there is the party but I figured you'd want out of the hospital sooner than expected so I talked to the doctor before I came in here" he says. Harper signs the paper and sets the clip board down.

"You are all sneaky profilers" Harper says.

Emily comes in, "Ready to go?" she asks.

Harper threw a glare at her mother, "Profilers" Harper says carefully walking to the bathroom to change.

"You decided to marry one and become one yourself" Emily says and Harper shut the door.

"She is going to be glad to get out of here though" Spencer says.

"Oh I know it. Harper has never liked being in hospitals and the irony is she wanted to work in one" Emily says gathering some of Harper's things around the room when Emily glanced at Spencer.

"You are going to be a great dad Spencer" Emily says.

"I hope so" he says smiling.

"Any thoughts on what you want it to be?" Emily asks smiling.

"No, I love Henry so I'd be ok with a boy but I also like the thought of having a daughter" Spencer says.

"You know as soon as we tell everyone they are going to start taking bets, just like they did with JJ" Emily says.

"Oh I had a feeling. Rossi is going to start it right after the announcement" Harper says walking out in a pair of lounging pants and a slightly baggy t-shirt that says FBI.

Readjusting her sling, "I'm ready when you are" Harper says. Spencer helps Emily finish packing when the nurse comes in with a wheelchair and explains what her doctor wants her to do.

"This isn't necessary" Harper says looking at the chair after repositioning her sling.

"The doctor still wants you off your feet for a week longer and once you come back in for your follow up, then he'll talk to you about starting some physical therapy for your arm" the nurse says. Harper sighs and sits down in the wheelchair as Spencer gets behind her to push out to the car.

* * *

Half an hour later, Emily, Spencer and Harper arrived at the welcome home party. Which was actually being held at the BAU since most of the team still had work to do. Spencer wheeled Harper off the elevator and into the BAU bullpen.

"She's back!" Penelope says as she stands next to Derek. Penelope comes running over and carefully hugs Harper.

"I heard there was a party" Harper says looking up at her tech friend.

"Yes, let me go get everyone and we'll join you in the round room" Penelope says.

Spencer wheeled Harper to the ramp and helped her up, "I can walk Spencer. The room is maybe 20ft away" Harper says.

"Ok" Spencer says and lends her his arm as they walk. Harper sat down in her usual spot at the table as the rest of the BAU began to file in.

"Welcome back" the entire team said at once. Harper could help but smile. After a short time of chatting and eating the food, Harper stood up.

"I want to thank everyone for this. I know how busy you've been but I wanted let you guys know something important" Harper says.

"Please tell me you aren't leaving" Penelope says speaking up, worried.

"No Penny. Its good news I promise" Harper says. Harper takes a breath as Spencer comes to stand by her.

She glanced back at Spencer before turning to the group before her, "We will be welcoming a new member to our family in 8 months because I'm pregnant" Harper stated.

Everyone stood shocked for a moment when smiles and sounds of congratulations began. JJ and Penelope ran over and hugged her and then Emily while the men walked over to Spencer and shook his hand.

"When's your due date?" JJ asks. "Late October to early November is what the doctor said. They won't know for sure until my next few appointments" Harper says.

Rossi came over to Harper and kissed both her cheeks before muttering something in Italian that most of the team didn't understand as Harper's eyes watered. She hugged the older man as the team looked at them.

"What did he say?" Derek asks.

"Something to ease her worries about motherhood" Emily says.

Wiping her eyes, "Ok no messing with the hormones" Harper says as Rossi smiled at her.

Hotch walked over to Spencer after giving his congratulations to Harper, "You are going to be a great father Spencer" Hotch says looking at the younger agent.

"I hope so. Though how are you going to feel now that you are a grandfather?" Spencer asks smiling at Hotch.

Hotch's face shows the shock on his face, "I don't think I'm quiet ready for that yet" Hotch says laughing. Spencer nods and can't help but smile.

"So Emily you finally got your wish" Derek says.

"Yes, I can't wait till the baby gets here" Emily says smiling. Penelope and everyone picked up their glasses and gave a toast to the new parents.

When Hotch walked over to Harper, "We're going to have to discuss your job restrictions" Hotch says. Harper nodded.

"How about we wait until I'm back in a week and we can talk then" Harper says. Hotch nods as everyone keeps talking.

* * *

A month after Harper had gotten out of the hospital, she had to attended several physical therapy sessions for her shoulder and was put on leave from work for a week until she was cleared for basic field work. Though unlike when Spencer's leg had been injured, she did water therapy, which the doctor recommended when she learned that Harper was pregnant.

After that month, Harper was cleared to go back into the field with cautions to not to lift anything heavy, which she wasn't allowed to do anyway due to her pregnancy. Something the entire team took seriously especially her husband. All the while Harper and Spencer had gone to a few classes for new parents and attending a few of her ultrasound appointments.

Hotch and Harper had spoken about what was would be allowed to do until she was no longer allowed to travel. She followed Hotch's boundaries to the tee because she knew that if it was up to him that she would stay at Quantico until after giving birth to her baby especially with everyone on the team already worried about her enough with her just staying at the station with JJ.

Especially when her morning sickness started after she got out of the hospital.

 _Flashback_

 _Something that Harper disliked most about her pregnancy was how her morning sickness effected her job. When she saw people throwing up around a body, sure she felt bad but she thought people should be around them at that point, she now felt like hypocrite because of heightened sense of smell._

 _She had gone down to the morgue to help Dr. Lily Cooper with something while she was still doing physical therapy, and once she was finished she was to return home since the team had yet to catch a case._

 _However, just one step inside the autopsy room, she was running towards the nearest bathroom to empty her stomach. Lily helped her and got her back to the BAU on the 6th floor. When Harper walked in, Spencer saw how pale she was._

 _He walked over to Harper and Lily, "I think you should take her back home" Lily says to Spencer._

 _"What happened?" Spencer asks as his wife sat down at her desk._

 _"Harper came into help me with something but the moment she walked into the morgue she got sick" Lily says._

 _"Morning sickness" Harper mutters laying her head on her desk._

 _"Thanks Lily. I'll make sure she gets home" Spencer says. The medical examiner gave them a wave and left for the elevators. Spencer walks over to Harper and kneels in front of her._

 _"You ok?" Spencer asks._

 _Harper turns to look at him, "I just can't wait until the morning sickness is gone" Harper says._

 _Spencer nodded, Harper could stand the smell of most of the things in her daily life, one of them was coffee. The entire team had kept their coffee intake to the bare minimum while Harper was around and after she returned to work._

 _"Let me go tell Hotch and I'll take you home" Spencer says._

 _Harper sits up shaking her head, "No I'll make it back ok. I drove so I wouldn't smell anything weird on the subway" Harper says. Spencer looks at her concern but notices some of the color coming back to her face._

 _"Ok if you are sure" Spencer says. Harper stood up and gave her husband a kiss on the cheek._

 _"I'll text you when I get home" Harper says. Spencer nodded and watched as Harper walked to the elevators when Derek walked over._

 _"How are you holding up with all this?" Morgan asks._

 _Spencer sighs, "We're both happy about the baby but its taking its toll on Harper" Spencer says._

 _"We'll the good thing is she is younger than you kid" Derek says teasing._

 _"I'll feel better about all of it when she feels better" Spencer says knowing Harper still had her doubts but Spencer was more worried about her health._

 _End Flashback_

Though that's when things finally settled into place for the genius couple. Harper and Spencer started to set up one of the rooms in the house as the nursery, something they had both looked forward to. Though when 20 weeks came around the two were faced with learning the gender of the baby.

"Would you like to know?" the doctor asks as Harper looked away from the screen.

"No we want to be surprised" Spencer says.

The doctor smiled, "Ok let me get a picture for you two and then we'll schedule the next appointment" the doctor said.

"Thank you" Harper says. The doctor snaps the picture and Harper gets cleaned up.

"You know Emily and everyone else is going to want to know the gender" Spencer says to Harper.

"I know. I don't care. We agreed to keep it a surprise and they'll have to accept that" Harper says fixing her shirt. Spencer couldn't help but smile.

"What do you want it to be?" Harper asks.

"I'd like the baby to be healthy" Spencer says.

Harper laughs, "I'm serious. What do you want the gender to be?" Harper asks.

Spencer pauses and thinks, "If I had to pick I'd like to have a boy though Henry makes me bias" Spencer says as they walk out of the doctors office and to the front desk.

"Fair. I think I'd like to have a little girl but healthy is just fine" Harper says as Harper schedules' her next appointment.

They head back to the BAU to finish case reports. As Harper and Spencer continue talking about baby names and ideas for the nursery, they walk into the bullpen and are surrounded by Emily, Rossi, Garcia and JJ.

"So what's the gender?" Emily asks excited.

"We don't know" Harper says.

"Could they not tell?" JJ asks.

"No I'm pretty sure the doctor knows but Harper and I didn't want to know" Spencer says.

"Why not?" Garcia asks pouting.

"Because I know all of you to well. Plus I don't want to know until the baby is born" Harper says setting her bag down on her desk.

"You all owe me" Rossi says.

"Owe you what?" Spencer asks.

Harper laughed, "They all made bets. Dave knows us well enough to know that we wouldn't find out the gender" Harper says. Rossi sends Harper as wink as everyone else pays up, knowing that Rossi and her worked together for all the bets to be given to the baby's college fund.

"Now you can start a new betting pool for the gender at the birth" Harper says as everyone starts discussing bets.

"I want to see the picture" Emily says walking over to Harper. Harper plucked the black and white photo out of her bag and handed it to her mother.

"The baby is perfectly healthy. The doctor said I won't have to worry as much about any abnormal developments from the accident but she'll still keep any eye out just to be safe but says I can stop being extra cautious" Harper says sitting down.

"Well you've got about 5 months to wait" Emily says.

"Seems to soon" Harper says.

"Time always goes by fast with little ones" Emily says. Harper smiled and looked at to sonogram photo again.

"You have no idea" Harper says smiling happily.

Harper pauses, "Mom can I ask you something?" Harper asks.

"Sure thing" Emily says.

"...Never mind it isn't important" Harper says shaking her head.

"You sure?" Emily asks slightly concerned.

"Yeah" Harper says keeping her thoughts and questions to herself.

Later that evening Harper sat in the living room of her home with Spencer. Spencer sat next to her reading a book to her slightly visible baby bump as Harper thought about a few things.

"Harper. Harper?" Spencer says.

Harper jumps slightly, "Yeah Spence?" Harper asks looking at him.

"Are you ok? You seem worried" Spencer asks setting his book down on the end table.

"I'm just thinking" Harper says.

"About what?" he asks.

Harper hesitates and then sighs, "On what we were going to do after my material leave was over. Unlike JJ and Will, we both travel with the team and unlike Hotch, we don't have any family that live in the area to watch the baby" Harper says.

Spencer pulls his wife over to him and kisses the top of her head, "We will figure it out. We can talk to Hotch and switch off on cases, at least until the baby is old enough for us to find a nanny or someone" Spencer says.

Harper nodded, "You are right. We will figure it all out" Harper says.

"Yeah but until then we are going to do this together" Spencer says.

"You are so cheesy" Harper says laughing.

"You like that I'm cheesy" Spencer says and kisses her. Harper leans into the kiss and wraps her arms around Spencer's neck. The kisses goes from sweet to passionate, in a matter of seconds and then stops cold.

Spencer pulls away, "We can't" he says.

Harper sighs, "Spencer we've talked about this before. You can't hurt the baby" Harper says.

Spencer looks at her worried, "What if something..." Spencer starts to say as Harper cuts him off.

"Nothing, nothing will happen" Harper says. Spencer throws her a skeptical look.

"I am a doctor Spencer if I did think it wasn't ok I wouldn't be trying. Plus we've also talked to the doctor about it" Harper says. Spencer slowly nods and stays still.

Harper sighs again, "You are impossible" Harper says getting up from the couch.

"Harper" Spencer says.

"I'm heading to bed with or without you" Harper says and walks through to house to their bedroom. Spencer sits there for a moment, thinking. He got up and followed Harper to the room.


	30. Newest Addition

Hello everyone! I hope everyone enjoyed their thanksgivings or regular Thursdays. This next chapter is something I've tried to get closer towards season 6 and with out further introductions. Please enjoy! I DO NOT OWN CRIMINAL MINDS!

* * *

After four months, Harper was now 6 months along in her pregnancy and she knew her travel would be limited with the team in the next month since she would be entering her third trimester. She had started showing more around 2 months back but that didn't stop her from doing her job and of course she was quiet happy when her morning sickness subsided. Now she was currently hanging out with Emily, JJ, and Penelope one of their girls nights. Walking down the street,

"JJ that's not the point" Emily says as her, Harper and JJ round the corner.

"Well are you going to call him?" JJ asks Emily. Harper couldn't help but smirk, she knew the answer.

"Maybe" Emily says.

"Liar" Harper says sipping her tea.

"Uh...Emily" JJ says smiling.

"McRossen is an arrogant, an over sexed egotistical..." Emily says.

JJ interrupts her, "Hot British guy dude with a sexy accent, badge and gun. Just your type" JJ says.

"She likes the leadership type" Harper says as Emily shoots her daughter a look. Harper had known that Emily and Hotch had gone on a few dates already but they didn't want anyone to know. Of course Harper had found out when she went over to Emily's one night.

"Ignore her" Emily says.

"Alright, I don't even get you sometimes" JJ says.

"It wouldn't go any where" Emily says.

"You don't know that" JJ says.

"I know our work schedule" Emily says.

"Ok well Will and I make it work" JJ says argues back. Laughing, Harper glances down the street and sees Penelope walking over around the same time that JJ and Emily do.

"Incoming" Harper says. JJ and Emily look at Harper and follow her gaze, seeing Penelope with a bunch of bags.

"Ah" Emily says.

"Oh no" JJ says.

As the tech gets closer, Harper sighs, "Penelope what did you do?" Harper asks.

"I know. I know. Don't say it. But once you see what's inside these bags. Its not my fault, they were calling for me I swear and they were all on sale. And..." Penelope continues on her speech.

"Please tell me that is all for the baby" Harper asks.

"No a few bags are for Henry and this one is for Kevin" Penelope says holding up the tiniest black bag.

Harper sighed. Spencer and her had asked Penelope to be their baby's godmother while they asked Derek to be the godfather. Both had accepted and Penelope had gone over board with gifts for the unborn baby as well as Henry. Harper couldn't help but laugh.

"What? It is my job as a fairy godmother to spoil the child. Plus Henry is finally at the age where opening presents is fun. I'm not taking them back, now give me my coffee and no one gets hurt" Penelope says. Emily hands over her coffee when she hears Harper wince.

"Hey you ok?" Emily asks looking over towards her daughter who was rubbing the side of her stomach.

"This baby must be a boy because it loves to kick me" Harper says.

"That's odd, Henry didn't kick me all that often" JJ says.

"Well if it is a girl then she is going into sports" Harper says.

"Didn't the baby just start kicking?" Emily asks.

"Two weeks ago and hasn't stopped since" Harper says.

"I still can't believe you and Spencer don't want to know the gender" Penelope says.

"We just want a healthy baby. Gender doesn't matter to us" Harper says.

JJ laughs, "Good luck. Your baby is going to be in college by the time he or she is ten" JJ says.

"Please don't say that, I want our baby to have a somewhat normal childhood even if he or she has a higher IQ like us" Harper says.

"Harper you and Spence are far from normal" JJ says.

"I know. We can hope can't we?" Harper asks.

"Yes. But now why don't we all go relax for girls night and leave our problems behind us" Penelope says. JJ's phone starts to go off.

"No can do. We've got a case. Time to go to the BAU ladies" JJ says.

"Maybe I should get a cat" Emily says aloud.

"Good luck with that" Harper says to her mom as the girls walk back to Emily's SUV.

By the time Harper and the other girls arrive, Spencer and Morgan were already there.

"Hey Ace" Harper says setting her tea down next to his coffee.

"How was relaxing and shopping?" Spencer asks.

"Let just say I hope the baby likes what Penelope picked out" Harper says.

"That many?" Spencer asks.

"I'm going to have to enact a spending limit until the baby is born or I won't have enough room for the baby" Harper says.

"At least Rossi has been good about it" Spencer says.

Harper sighed, "Not really, he bought all the baby furniture but he has said he'll wait until the baby is actually born until he buys anything else so that's nice but I'm sure he's waiting for a gender" Harper says.

Harper had talked to Rossi about being the honorary grandfather to their baby. Her actual father wasn't in the picture and hadn't been around much since the exorcism case over a year ago, so Harper felt like asking Rossi would be a step up and she knew he would feel honored, like he was when she had asked him to walk her down the aisle.

"Speak of the devil" Spencer says pointing to the door.

Someone whistled, "You look nice" Harper says.

"What were you doing working on wife number 4?" Morgan asks smiling at Rossi.

"I see you people way to much" Rossi says before siting down on the other side of Harper.

"How's my grandbaby?" Rossi asks Harper.

"Play soccer with my insides" Harper says as they hear the team leader clear his throat. Rossi chuckles.

"Let's get started" Hotch says.

"The local authorities have reached out to us from Franklin, Alaska. A small town where 3 murders had been committed already" JJ says.

"Well seeing as the population is only around 1400 that's a high amount" Spencer says.

"This is there first homicide on record" JJ says.

"Any connections?" Hotch asks JJ.

"Unfortunately in a town this small everyone is connected" JJ says. The team continues to discuss some of the case information when they finish, Hotch looks at Penelope.

"Garcia we need you with us" Hotch says.

"Sir?" Penelope asks.

"You've been tasked with keeping us connected to Quantico through a satellite uplink" Hotch says.

"Yes, sir" Penelope says.

"Harper I want you to stay close to someone at all times, just because I promised not to take you out of the field doesn't mean I'm not worried" Hotch says to her.

"I understand. I'll stick close" Harper says.

Hotch and Harper had made a deal when she first found out she was pregnant, that she could stay in the field until she was 6 months pregnant but Harper had convinced him to wait for month 7. Which would start her third trimester and she would no longer be allowed to fly on the jet safely anyway. As she got closer to that date and her baby bump started to show more, Hotch limited her activities in the field more and more.

Not that Harper minded but she also knew once 7 months hit she would go stir crazy by not being in the field. Penelope assured her though that everything would be fine and she'd be able to help in the tech cave and at the morgue some. Though the morgue was also limited because of some of the chemicals.

"Wheels up in half an hour, everyone can sleep on the plane" Hotch says dismissing the group.

Everyone got their things together and began boarding the plane. Once Spencer and Harper boarded the plane they sat across from Emily and Rossi.

"You going to get some sleep?" Emily asks Harper.

"If the baby decides I can. Since he or she started kicking, I can't sleep" Harper says.

"Does anything help?" Emily asks.

"A few things, usually when Spencer reads out loud or I play music but not much else" Harper says yawning.

Next to her Spencer pulled out a few books and held them out to her. Harper looked through them before choosing one and handing it back to Spencer. The baby wasn't the only one Spencer's reading lulled to sleep, she was able to take a few hours of sleep before something woke her up.

The plane took off and most of the team was already asleep when Spencer started reading the book, 'Alice in Wonderland'. Harper was asleep by the time Spencer had begun reading the second chapter title, leaning her head against his shoulder. Emily snapped a photo of the two, smiling at how lucky she thought she had ended up with a great son-in-law.

After a few hours of flying everyone was awoke to get on a much smaller plane in order to land in Franklin. Once they had landed in Franklin. The team filed out of the small aircraft and grabbed their go bags and other luggage.

A man standing on the dock spoke up, "Seems like you brought your own crew" the detective says looking at the team descending the ramp.

Hotch walked over to meet the man, "Sheriff. This is agents Rossi, Prentiss, Jareau, and Morgan. Doctors Reid and Prentiss and technical analysis Penelope Garcia" Hotch says introducing the entire team.

"Which one of you is the medical examiner?" the sheriff asks.

"That would be me" Harper says speaking up.

The sheriff looks at Harper up and down, "Should you be working on bodies in your...condition?" the sheriff asks.

"Sheriff" Hotch warns.

"Its alright Hotch. I'm perfectly capable of performing my job Sheriff, if I wasn't I wouldn't be in the field" Harper says.

The sheriff nodded, "Our resident doctor would like to meet you and discuss a few things he found with the body's" the sheriff states.

"Sure thing" Harper says.

"As for the rest of you we'll get you set up in the inn since our station is also the post office. The inn offers more privacy" the sheriff says.

"Rossi, Reid, I want you both the go with Harper to the doctor and everyone else will walk the sites after we drop things off at the inn" Hotch says.

Everyone follows the sheriff and head straight for the inn. The members of the team going their separate ways, Harper went with Spencer and Rossi to the doctor. After discussing some of the things the doctor had found, Spencer spoke up.

"Have you determined if she was raped?" Spencer asks the doctor.

"I haven't even thought to" the doctor says.

"Don't worry doctor, I can do that if you don't feel comfortable" Harper says.

"That would be appreciated. I knew them all to well, that's one of the down falls of being the only practicing doctor in town" the doctor said.

Harper nodded and got to work after the doctor showed her were everything was. After some time, the entire BAU returned to the inn to discuss their findings and start trying to figure who their UNSUB could possibly be.

Once they were done talking the inn keeping came down the stairs, "There are four available rooms upstairs" the women said.

"Only 4?" Spencer asks.

"Your team is double the size of my department" the sheriff says.

"We'll have to double up" Hotch says.

"I'm not sleeping with Reid" Morgan says. Harper couldn't help but laugh.

"Dibs" Garcia says grabbing Derek's hand.

"I'll sleep with my husband. Plus I doubt the baby will want to sleep much" Harper says.

Everyone went to their rooms, Emily and JJ, Morgan and Penelope, Hotch and Rossi, and Harper and Spencer. Spencer and Harper placed their bags in their room and got settled. Spencer laid down and pulled out the 'Alice in Wonderland' book and started reading as Harper laid down next to him.

"Spencer?" Harper asks yawning.

Spencer stops reading, "Yes?" he asks.

"Thank you for putting up with me" Harper says looking at him. Spencer couldn't help but smile.

"I should be saying that to you. You're the one making another human being, I just provided a little DNA" Spencer says. Harper couldn't help but laugh at how he put it.

"Maybe but I know I'm not the easiest pregnant lady to deal with" Harper says.

"Its alright. We're in this together plus I know you enjoy my reading just as much as the baby does" Spencer says. Harper kisses Spencer on the cheek as he begins reading again. Harper drifts off to sleep and once she does, Spencer places the book down and fall asleep himself. Smiling at his wife.

Later that night or early the next morning...

Kicking had woken her up. Not Spencer but the baby. Harper sighed as she got out of bed. Looking at the time she noticed she had gotten at least 5 hours of sleep which meant she'd have to nap during the day to keep from getting to exhausted. Harper wraps a blanket around herself as she left Spencer asleep in their room. She walked downstairs following the sound of Penelope on the phone. Harper stood at the foot of the stairs when she heard Penelope trying to get Kevin back on the phone.

Penelope got up, "Where are you heading?" Harper asks. Penelope jumps and looks over at Harper.

"The signal went out. I've just got to check the box" Penelope says.

"I can come with you" Harper says.

"No. It'll only take me a few minutes" Penelope says.

"Be careful" Harper says sitting on the couch that Penelope just left, waiting for her return. A few minutes passed when Harper knew she heard Penelope yelling. Harper hurried outside, and saw Penelope leaning over something on the ground.

"Penelope are you ok?" Harper asks rushing over, that's when Harper saw the man on the ground. Harper checks for a pulse.

"He's gone" Harper says pulling Penelope away from the body as the rest of the team came running out of the inn.

Harper helped Penny inside to sit down and try to pull herself together. Once the entire police department and BAU were awake Harper waited as JJ spoke with someone before sitting down with Penny. After JJ sat with Penelope, Harper went back outside with a coat and boots on to help with the body. Standing behind her husband who was crouched over the dead man. One of the men that Emily had told them, voice his leaving Franklin very loudly.

"Looking at the body, he probably took the spleen or liver" Spencer says.

"Spleen" Harper says from behind him.

"How can you tell?" the sheriff asks looking at the pregnant women.

"The size of the hole and how the organs are still close together. If he wanted to take the liver, the gash in the body would have need to be bigger if he wanted to take the full liver. Sure he could have only taken part of it but our UNSUB is an avid hunter so that wouldn't have satisfied him. He would have also had to move more of the organs around to get to it out without causing any damage" Harper says.

The sheriff glanced at Harper and then to Spencer, "You're married to this little lady?" the sheriff asks Spencer. Morgan couldn't help but crack a smile on the other side of the dead victim. Harper rolled her eyes.

"She and I have known each other quiet a few years before we got married" Spencer says.

"How do you make it work?" the sheriff asks.

"I can be cheesy and I know better than to get on her bad side" Spencer says glancing at his wife, he could see the exhaustion in her face and in her posture. After finishing with the body Spencer walked over to his wife before looking towards Hotch.

"Hotch I'm going to take Harper upstairs" Spencer says. Hotch nods as they continue working the reminder of the crime scene. Harper was about to protest but decided against it. She let Spencer walk her back inside the inn and up to the room that they were sharing.

"Are you ok?" Spencer asks as he opens the door for Harper.

"The baby doesn't know were in a different time zone, so I'm not getting much sleep" Harper says sitting down on the bed.

"Emily told me that the baby has been more active these last few days" Spencer says.

"First time mothers don't usually feel fetal movement until 25 weeks, which was the case with me. And once the small movements passed, I could feel the movements more and more. Now the baby likes to kick my kidneys at every chance which then made sleeping next to impossible at times." Harper says.

"Well get some sleep and maybe by the time you wake up we'll be on our way home" Spencer says.

"I'm hoping once we get home the baby will understand that mom needs sleep too" Harper says smiling at Spencer. Spencer leaned down and kisses her full on the lips.

Harper leans into the kiss before breaking it off, "Go catch our UNSUB so we can go home" Harper says. Spencer nodded before giving her another quick kiss.

"I'll send Emily to check on you if I have to leave" Spencer says. Harper nodded. Spencer closed the door and Harper got the book out that Spencer was reading and started reading aloud. Slowly falling asleep herself.

When Emily peaked in almost 4 hours later, her daughter was still asleep on the full sized bed, with a book resting on her stomach. Emily walked over and pulled a blanket over her but didn't disturb anything else before snapping a photo to send to Spencer. Harper woke up nearly 9 hours after she was put to bed. When she walked down stairs she heard Penelope talking with JJ and Emily going over case files.

"Hey sleeping beauty" JJ says seeing her walk down the stairs.

"Lets not use that nickname" Harper says thinking back to the Brother's Grimm version of fairy tales.

JJ gives her an odd look and nods, "How do you feel?" JJ asks.

"Like normal" Harper says.

"You've been asleep about 9 hours" Emily says.

"Really?" Harper asks sitting down.

"Yeah our case is just about to finish once we narrow down our UNSUB pool" Penelope says.

"How are you Penny?" Harper asks.

Penelope smiled, "I'll be better once I know the gender of your baby" she says.

Harper couldn't help but laugh, "No" Harper says.

"It was worth a shot. I'll be much better once we get out of here" Penelope says.

Harper nodded, "Not long now" JJ says.

However, that wasn't the case. The killer had gotten yet another victim as night fell and the town had a meeting, the owner of the inn which gave the BAU enough to find the killer and put him away. And with that the team headed back to Quantico and Harper knew that she going to be able to travel again with the team but she felt that it was alright for the safety of the baby.

* * *

After the team returned home, Harper finally got used to the baby kicking and was able to sleep more, as long as Spencer was home. He went off on cases while Harper stayed behind with Penelope. Not that she minded to much but she missed being in the field. However, now that Spencer was gone, the months seemed the tick by more slowly until the big day arrived. Harper was now 8 and ½ months pregnant and Spencer had worried more and more about going on cases out of state.

Though he and Emily had wanted to take turns staying in Quantico, Harper refused. She had told them both, either both of them were there or neither of them. She wanted them to make a difference with the cases they solved, especially since JJ might have to leave, the team had found out. JJ had been offered a job at the Pentagon and had refused. Hotch was trying his best to put a stop to it but nothing was working from Harper could tell and he didn't have a heart to tell the team.

Though that was all interrupted by the case of a missing teen in Atlantic Beach, Maryland. The police had two males in custody that they were 100 percent that were their bad guys but had no way to find the girl or know for sure, which is why the BAU had been called in. As the team helped, Harper felt more discomfort throughout the 72 hours that they team had with their suspects.

Once they found the girl, Penelope told Harper, "That's great news" Harper says.

Penelope could see something wrong with her, "What's going on?" Penelope asked.

"You may want to call either an ambulance or Spencer and Emily. I'm pretty sure my water just broke" Harper says.

Penelope took a moment and jumped into action, getting Harper a change of clothes and her to her car. While on the way to the hospital, she contacted both Spencer and Emily and also Hotch. The team, thankfully was very close and would be there soon.

"You are more calm than I thought" Harper says as Penelope drove through traffic.

"I'm terrified but thank you" Penelope says.

Harper couldn't help but laugh, "I'm the one about to have a baby and you are more worried about it than I am" Harper says.

"I'm not like your husband who memorized an entire how to deliver a baby in emergencies" Penelope says.

"Calm down Penny. My contractions are about 3-4 minutes apart still. I've got plenty of time to get to the hospital" Harper says.

Penelope nodded and relaxed, "Good" she says.

After only 20 minutes in the car, Garcia pulled into the hospital. Penelope got out of the car and ran to get a nurse. Harper got out and grabbed her bag before Garcia and the nurses came out with a wheelchair. Harper sat down and told the nurse, calmly, what was happening, which they had seemed to appreciate since Penny was a mess.

"I'll go park the car and come back" Garcia says.

"I'll text you the room number" Harper says as she's wheeled through the doors. Harper manages to get herself checked in and in a room before Penelope gets back. Once inside the room and set up, Penny comes in shortly after. Harper sat in bed in her hospital gown, hooked up to machines.

"I just talked to Spencer, they are all about an hour away with lights and sirens because Spencer is freaking out but they should be here soon" Penelope says.

"The only person who should be freaking out is me. I'm having the baby, Spencer just wants to be here for the birth" Harper says taking a few breathes when another contraction hits.

Penelope nodded, "Everyone does" she says. Harper couldn't help but smile. Now the waiting game began.

After a little under an hour, the team came to the hospital and found their way to Harper's room. Harper's labor was slowly progressing the first half hour of her stay and was quickly getting closer. The doctor had told her she had probably been in labor for some time within the last 36 hours and hadn't even realized it which was fine since Harper knew that most hospitals would have just sent the mother home until closer to the delivery. Its just how they worked. Harper, who had Penelope helping her with her current contractions knew that they were getting closer and now were only a minutes or so apart.

The doctor and all the nurse started coming in and getting ready when Spencer and the team walked through the door, "Harper" Spencer says rushing over to his wife.

"Hey Ace. You made it" Harper says as another contraction hit and Harper squeezed both his and Penelope's hands.

"I'll let you take over" Penelope says once the contraction was over.

"Thank you Garcia for being here" Spencer says hugging her.

"No problem, junior G-man" Penelope says before roping the rest of the team out to the waiting room.

"Ok Harper I'm going to have you start pushing now" the doctor spoke up as Spencer sat down beside her. Harper nodded and did exactly what the doctor said.

45 minutes had passed while the team waited in the the waiting room, when Spencer came walking out with a giant smile on his face.

The entire team stood up when they saw him, "Boy or girl?" Emily was the first to ask.

"We have a little girl" Spencer says. Everyone cheered and hugged the new father. Earning congratulations and hugs from each member of the team, from each member of his little family.

"When are we allowed to see her?" Derek asks.

"The doctors are finishing up with some tests with the baby and Harper but if you guys like, follow me back and I'll let you meet her" Spencer says. The entire team followed Spencer back to Harper's hospital room.

The doctor walked out as they approached, "Not to long of a visit. Harper is very tired and needs her rest. No kissing the baby either. Congratulations again Spencer" the doctor says as they open the door to the room.

Harper laid there on the bed, holding a little blanket with her hair tied back and with her own pjs on. Everyone filed into the room, Harper not once taking her eyes on the little thing in her arms when she heard the door close and Spencer once again stood by her. Spencer bent down and took the little bundle from Harper's arms and walked over to the team.

"Everyone, this is Amelia Jennifer Reid" Spencer says.

"Can we hold her?" Emily asks.

"Sure" Spencer says and walks over to JJ who had a look of shock on her face.

"We wanted to name her after you because what a huge impact you've had on both of us" Spencer says.

"You named her after me?" JJ asks.

"Spencer insisted and it made a cute middle name" Harper says. JJ took the little girl from Spencer and held her close like she had when Henry had been born.

"She looks so much like you two" JJ says as everyone gathers around. Hotch walked over to Spencer who watched his daughter being passed to her grandmother.

"They make you feel completely different" Hotch says to Spencer.

"They do. The doctor handed her to me after she was cleaned up and I forgot all my doubts about being a bad dad" Spencer says glancing over at Harper who was dozing off.

"I want you to take some time off Spencer. Harper will need you and so will that baby. You've got the vacation time" Hotch says.

Spencer nods, "Sure I'll uses a few weeks of time off. Plus Harper and I need to figure out everything now that the baby is here with our jobs" Spencer says.

"Good" Hotch says as Rossi takes the little girl from Penelope.

After a few more minutes the nurse came into the room, "Ok everyone times up. Both mom and baby need to sleep" the nurse says. Everyone says there goodbyes and head out. Spencer places Amelia in her crib.

"We're going to move Harper and the baby up to the after care if you want to grab her things" the nurse says.

Spencer nods as they get Harper up to her new room and get her and the baby settled in. Spencer sat down the bags and made sure the baby was sleeping soundly and walked over to his wife. Harper moved over in the bed, making enough room for him. Spencer got in, no questions asked.

"She's beautiful" Harper says looking into the crib.

"She is. Thank you again" Spencer says.

"You don't need to Spencer. I'm glad we're parents, even if we aren't going to get sleep for the next 18 years" Harper says leaning her head on Spencer's chest.

"Well right now you can get some sleep" Spencer says pulling Harper closer to him, kissing the top of her hair as she fell asleep.

* * *

I hope everyone enjoyed reading this chapter as much as I had writing it. Please leave comments on anything you would like to see for season 6, review this chapter and/or PM me your ideas on how Harper and Spencer are going to handle work and a baby! Please comment, review, and/or PM me anytime. I love reading your ideas and reviews about the story! Thanks everyone and I hope that I can get into the writing spirit for the next chapter!


	31. Adjustment Period

Hi everyone, sorry I've been focused on finals for school. I wanted to get another chapter up so I can get everyone's thoughts on where to go from here. Please enjoy the chapter! I DO NOT OWN CRIMINAL MINDS!

* * *

Amelia came two weeks early and ended up being born on October 18, which was right between Emily's and Spencer's birthdays. Harper found it funny that she was the only spring birthday out of the family but was glad Amelia's was so close to Spencer's.

Once Harper woke up the next morning, she felt sore and slightly stiff but felt incredibly happy. Glancing next to her, she saw Spencer gone from the bed. Sitting up, carefully, she looked around the room and saw him holding Amelia in the chair next to her crib.

"This is something that I could get used to seeing" Harper says smiling.

Spencer smiled back at her, "I didn't want her to wake you up or get to fussy" Spencer says.

"She's going to be like me when I was little I bet and be a complete angel until she hits two and that's when all the questions will start" Harper says as Spencer walks back over to her. Spencer hands her the little bundle who slowly opens her eyes to Harper.

Amelia starts scrunching up her face and crying, "Someone must be hungry" Harper says.

Awkwardly Spencer spoke, "Do you know how to breast feed?" Spencer asks, knowing that usually the nurses would show first time moms.

"Spencer I know how" Harper says giving him a look.

Spencer holds up his hands in surrender. Harper and Spencer had talked about different ways to raise Amelia throughout the course of her pregnancy and they had both agreed on breastfeeding. Harper though found it funny that Spencer always felt awkward talking about the subject with someone who he was having a baby with but Harper also knew how her husband could get with such subjects. Settling Amelia, Harper moves everything around so that she can start feeding the little girl. After 20 minutes, Amelia is full and Harper covers back up when there is a knock on the door.

"Come in" Spencer says. Harper starts trying to burp Amelia.

The nurse pokes her head in, "How is everyone doing this morning?" she asks coming in after noticing the baby up.

"We've already eaten and now just trying to get the gas out" Harper says.

"And they said this was your first?" the nurse asks with a smile.

"I'm a medical doctor and during my residency I spent a few months in the maternity ward" Harper says.

"Ah so very prepared parents" the nurse says looking between Spencer and Harper.

"You have no idea" Spencer says knowing how many baby books the both of them had read in the past 9 months.

Laughing, Harper nods, "As much as we could be without having our own, until now" Harper says knowing the lengths that Spencer had gone to when JJ was pregnant.

The nurse nodded, "Well I'm going to check her out if that's ok with you and then probably tomorrow you can both go home" the nurse says.

"Thank you" Harper says.

The nurse takes Amelia and does a few checks and hands her back to Harper, "We'll be in probably in a few hours to check on everything" the nurse says leaving.

"So soon?" Spencer asks Harper.

"Yeah, and then I'll be home while you go out on cases" Harper says.

"Actually Hotch is going to clear a couple weeks off for me and I'm going to help out and have a few extra months to figure out what we're going to do after you get back to work" Spencer says.

"That's good" Harper says when they hear another knock.

"Come in" Spencer says. Emily, JJ, and Penelope came into the room.

"I came to see my grandbaby" Emily says holding some gifts.

"I thought you all had work today" Harper asks eyeing the three women.

"We do but Hotch told us to come before you got out of the hospital and to bring a picture for him" Penelope says.

"He didn't want them to be distracted and I don't start my new job until Monday" JJ says clearing up why she was with everyone. Harper nodded, she could see the team leader doing just that.

Spencer gave JJ as sad look, "Spence its not like I'm not going to be in town and now that this cutie is here I'm going to bring Henry over to meet her and they can play once she gets older" JJ says.

"I know but it won't be the same without you" Spencer says.

"I agree" Harper says.

"You are going to get to see her more than us" Emily says setting things down.

"That's right mom be very jealous" Harper says. The entire room laughed at that.

"Let's get the picture out of the way so we can spoil my godchild" Penelope says.

Spencer comes to stand over by Harper's bedside while Harper moves Amelia where Penny can see her in the camera. Penelope quickly takes the picture. Once they were finished, Emily came over and Harper gave her Amelia. Watching her mother, Harper smiled, thinking how things were going to get better.

Spencer took 2 weeks off work, saving any additional time for emergencies. He spent the last two weeks getting to know his daughter and helping Harper. She had a calm personality, much like both her parents until she got hungry. After celebrating his birthday and Halloween, Spencer returned to work on the 1st of November. One thing Harper did just before Spencer had to go back to work was give him a hair cut.

"What did you do join a boy band?" Hotch asks.

"No. Harper cut my hair" Spencer says sitting at the round table.

"You're going to have to talk to your stylist" Morgan says, everyone smiling at the young father.

When Spencer told her about what the team said she couldn't help but laugh. She picked that particular hair cut because she it made her husband much more attractive than his longer locks. Not that she didn't love his hair long but she thought it best to cut them since once Amelia started getting more active she'd pull them and she couldn't see her husband with a man bun.

While they were together, they talked over what was going to happen once Harper returned to work in the next 2 and a half months and figured that for some time Harper would stay in Quantico especially if the place they were going to already had a medical examiner, staying to help Garcia and by the time Amelia turned 6 months, she could stay with the FBIs onsite daycare.

If and when she needed to leave with the team, Will had agreed to watch Amelia and so had Garcia until the two had family watch her or hired a nanny, something they both agreed could wait until Amelia was at least a year old. They were still trying to choose which path would be the best for their daughter.

Though with family visiting all the time it never seemed like they were alone to think. Like JJ had promised, Will had come over the first week with Henry to meet the new baby and Henry look thrilled, as much as a two year old could, to meet her. Harper couldn't help but smile, keeping at little thought at the back of her head.

Once Will learned about Amelia's middle name, he said she would be a beauty. Of course causing JJ to blush. Amelia had been a handful the first few weeks that she was home but Harper was thankfully used to being up at different hours of the night and Spencer was more than happy to help take over the work when Harper was exhausted.

Something everyone was extremely jealous about. Once, Spencer headed back to work, Harper had a slightly harder time but she managed especially once she had gotten a rhythm going with her daughter and when her husband came home from work. Though Spencer hadn't caught a case yet, which had helped.

Not a few days later the team had caught their first case since Spencer had been back. Spencer walked out of the round room after the briefing and came over to his desk, immediately looking at the picture of himself, Harper, and Amelia the day after she was born.

Penelope had added the photo to almost everyone's desk so that each of them could see it everyday and remember the good times while they faced bad ones. Spencer pulled out his phone and called Harper to tell her about their case.

"Hey Ace" Harper says picking up the phone.

"How are my girls?" Spencer asks

"We're fine. Henry came over for the day" Harper says.

"He did?" Spencer asks surprised.

"Yes. JJ had to head to work and Will got called in. I got a call not long after you left and he is my godson so I couldn't say no. Plus he's been a big help today" Harper says handing Henry something to throw away.

"That's great" Spencer says.

"So I'm guessing you got a case" Harper says picking up Amelia from her changing table.

"Yeah. We're headed to Bristol, Virginia. To see about a copycat serial killer of the..." Spencer says and then Harper interrupted.

"The Butcher. I remember it from one of Dave's book" Harper says throwing away a dirty diaper.

"Yeah so we're headed there for a couple days, a week at most" Spencer says.

"Spence I told you me and Amelia will be fine. Garcia will be here and Will and JJ are only a phone call away and if necessary I can call my grandmother for help" Harper says.

Spencer sighed still worried, "Stay safe" Spencer says.

"We will, promise. I love you Spencer" Harper says.

"Love you too" Spencer says.

Harper hung up and looked at Henry, "Your godfather is such a worry wart. It's a wonder I was ever let out in the field with him to begin with" Harper says and Henry giggles as if understanding. Harper picked up Amelia and lead Henry to the kitchen to get lunch ready.

Emily walked over to Spencer's desk as he got off the phone, "How is everything at home?" Emily asks.

"Harper and Amelia are fine. Spending some time with Henry. Will got a call to come in today" Spencer says pausing to explain.

"Well that's good that Harper has two kids to look after. It'll keep her busy and plus its practice" Emily says.

"What do you mean?" Spencer asks looking over at his mother-in-law.

"I know you both don't want Amelia to be an only child like the two of you were. So the baby is going to have siblings at one point or another" Emily says smiling.

"Have you two been talking?" Spencer asks.

"A little. She's mainly asked my opinion on what to do about work and see what options were better. She also brought up wanting another baby. Not now but maybe once Amelia was Henry's age she'd consider it" Emily says.

"Mother, daughter talks" Spencer says smiling.

"Yes. She loves you Spencer. Enough that she's seriously thought about becoming a stay at home mom a few times but knows that she'd have to much time on her hands" Emily says.

"She'd be right" Spencer says, knowing the work that Harper had put into becoming a doctor and now a profiler.

"Then she thought about going back to the morgue full time but she likes profiling to much and working with all of us. And likes what JJ and Will have at times but is thinking of hiring a nanny" Emily says.

"Once Amelia is a year is when we might do that though" Spencer says.

Emily nods, "Once she figures it all out she'll let you know" Emily says.

"We both will. Together" Spencer says everyone starts heading towards the plane.

As the days goes by Harper and Amelia coop without Spencer at home and after a couple of days Harper gets the hang of it once again. Though a few weeks before, Harper had sent out birth announcements to both Harper's and Spencer's entire families and was already receiving many phone calls of congratulations, questions, and promises to visit in the future.

Though Harper was at home while the team was off dealing with the Butcher case, Harper helped where she could. Especially from home with preliminary profiles and autopsy reports that Garcia had sent to her. Though Garcia was hesitant, Harper made a promise to the tech queen to do nothing around the baby or Henry.

Once Garcia heard that she sent over a box of of cases that had been considered cold cases. Harper had found time to do some case work while Amelia and Henry were down for a nap. She made sure that the baby monitor was on and the door to her office was closed, in case Henry woke up from his nap early and went looking for her.

She combed through the case files and helped where she could without actually seeing some of the evidence on the autopsies, much like she had done when she first was asked to join the BAU and was on a trial basis, helping JJ field requests. Plus it helped the team since JJ was no longer there to do so. While Harper worked, she heard her phone ring.

Answering, "Hello?" she asks closing the files.

"Hi dear" a women's voice says.

"Grandma?" Harper asks.

"Yes, dear. How are you?" Elizabeth Prentiss asks.

"I'm doing fine" Harper says.

"How is my great granddaughter?" Senator Prentiss asks.

"She's doing wonderful, she's actually down for a nap right now" Harper says.

"That's good. How is that genius husband of yours?" she asks.

"He's off on a case now with Mom, they should be back by the end of the week" Harper says leaving her office and taking the baby monitor with her.

"Have you decided to become a stay at home mother?" her grandmother asks.

"No. I'm still on maternity leave for another couple of months" Harper says.

"Ah. So what are you going to do once you go back to work?" her grandmother asks.

"We aren't sure yet" Harper says sighing as she fixes a cup of tea.

"Well what if I come and watch her?" her grandmother asks.

"I thought you still had your senator duties" Harper wonders.

"I do but the end of my term is nearly up and I've decided to retire this year. Becoming a great-grandmother makes you realize your age dear" her grandmother says.

"To be fair Mom had me at a young age and you had her at a young age and I'm still semi-young for a new mom" Harper says.

"Very true but you were still the oldest to have your first child at 25. Your mother was 15 and I was 18 going on 19 years old" she says.

"True" Harper says.

"So what do you say to me coming down after your maternity leave is up and watching Amelia?" her grandmother asks.

"That would be great. Though I have no clue what Spencer will say but he'll be glad that we have family watching her instead of a nanny" Harper says.

"I'll make the travel plans then" Elizabeth says. Harper hears a noise from the baby monitor.

"Grandma I have to go, someone is waking up from their nap" Harper says.

"Sure dear, go and take care of the baby. I'll be in touch" she says.

"Thank you. Love you" Harper says.

"Love you too dear" she says and hangs up. Harper puts her phone down and heads towards the nursery and see's Henry standing up in his travel crib.

"Hi buddy, why don't we go get you something to eat" Harper says picking up the toddler while Amelia was still asleep.

"I'll have to tell your dad to put you to bed early tonight" Harper says and walks towards the kitchen, closing the door as she left the nursery. She felt a relieved that her grandmother was going to be the one watching Amelia when she turned to work but had to make sure she talked it over with Spencer.

Harper eventually got Amelia up and had both her and Henry eat a snack and dinner when Will came to pick up Henry that evening. Harper let him in and showed him to where all of Henry's things were.

"Thank you for doing this for the last few days Harper" Will says.

"It wasn't a problem Will. I was already taking care of Amelia and Henry was a big help" Harper says.

"He does like to try and help as much as we let him" Will says.

"Plus he loved to watch Amelia" Harper says.

"So how was the first time without Spencer since the team had a case without you?" Will asks.

"Honestly, terrible. They got to go work a case but I got Garcia to send me some case files to work and keep me busy when Amelia and Henry were napping which will help me and them" Harper says.

"That's good. I remember when JJ had to deal without going on cases. Well I better get this boy home and to his mamma" Will says.

"He didn't take a super long nap so I'd put him to bed a little early" Harper says helping will take Henry outside.

"I appreciate it" Will says as he gets everything in his truck and takes Henry from Harper.

"If you need me to help again, let me know, I'm here for another 2 and a half months" Harper says.

"You sound like JJ after she had Henry. She wanted to go back to work but as the day got closer and closer she didn't want to leave him" Will says.

"I have a feeling I'll be the same way" Harper says.

"Most mothers are" Will said. Will and her say goodbye and Harper heads back into the house and locks the doors, and sets the alarms. Harper starts getting Amelia ready for bed.

A few days later, Spencer returns home. Hotch sends the entire team home for the evening and tells everyone to take the next day off.

"Have you told her you're home yet?" Morgan asks Spencer as they walk to the SUVs.

"No I wanted it to be a surprise, its actually a special day for us. So I'm going to pick up a few things on my way home for her and surprise her" Spencer says.

"What special day would that be?" Morgan asks curious.

"Its the 4th anniversary of the first day we meet" Spencer says.

"4 years already? Well good luck pretty boy" Morgan says smiling as they went their separate ways.

* * *

Spencer stopped and got dinner from their favorite take out place and grabbed some flowers as well. Once Spencer arrives home, he pulls into the garage before getting out with all the things he picked up. Harper could hear the garage open and she closed the case files she had been working on and looked for sign of Amelia waking up before heading to the door into the garage, waiting for Spencer to come inside. Harper had put Amelia down to bed early since she had missed part of her nap due to their doctor's appointments.

Spencer walked in and set things down, "Welcome home Spencer" Harper says.

"Good to be home" he says and walks over and kisses her.

Harper breaks the kiss but doesn't let go of Spencer, "I missed you" Harper says.

"I missed you too. And Amelia" he says pulling her close.

"Who'd have thought that 4 years after we met, we'd be happily married and have our first child together" Harper asks.

"I didn't but I'm glad we are. Which reminds me" Spencer says picking up the take out bag and flowers.

"These are for you" Spencer says handing Harper the bouquet of lilies.

Harper could help but smile, "Should have known you'd make it home in time" Harper says.

"Did you doubt I wouldn't?" Spencer asks smiling.

"No but with work, you can never tell" Harper says.

"Very true" Spencer says as they walk into the kitchen. Harper puts the flowers in a vase as Spencer gets the food ready.

Harper walks over and wraps her arms around Spencer's waist, squeezing against his side, "Here's to 4 years of memories" Harper says kissing him on the check.

"And to a lifetime of many more" he says kissing her full on the lips. Spencer begins to deepen the kiss when the baby monitor makes a sound.

Harper can't help but laugh, "Someone knows her daddy is home" Harper says as Amelia starts crying.

"I'll go get her" he says.

"I'll finish getting the food ready" Harper says.

Spencer nods, "I love you" Spencer says.

"I love you too" Harper says as Spencer goes to get Amelia from the nursery.

The next few weeks seemed to race by for Harper. Penelope started traveling with the team, trying to be JJ, and leaving Harper with some of the normal case load even though she was still on maternity leave. Though that didn't stop the team from telling her stories about some of the cases specially when it came to Spencer and the mentions of being a father.

Someone she was incredibly worried about, though most of the team didn't know, Spencer had been getting slight migraines and headaches that were beginning to last several days. Harper wanted him to visit a doctor but he told her it was fine. That it would go away after he took something for it. That only made Harper more worried when he went out of cases, especially when the cases involved children.

Flashback 1:

 _The case involved swingers and their UNSUBs pregnant wife._

 _"That baby is the only thing she would prioritize over her husband" Emily says._

 _"I think I can do it. I can get her to talk to us" Spencer says._

 _"How?" Hotch asks._

 _"Right now, there are two alpha males in there attacking her husband's dominance. I'm not a threat, I think she'll listen to me." Spencer says._

 _"Plus he can talk about Amelia, get the wife to trust Spencer and doubt the husband" Emily says._

 _"Ok Reid you'll go talk to her but don't let Harper know you aren't a threat, she might take advantage" Hotch says smiling at that last part.. Spencer can't help but laugh at the joke Hotch made. Emily took a mental note to tell Harper later._

End Flashback

Flashback 2:

 _Two families killed both with two children. Spencer wasn't handling it very well and most of the team knew that. Hotch and him had talked but he still felt off until he had talked to Rossi at one of the crime scenes._

 _"Family emulators tend to kill the children first. It makes the parents suffer the most" Spencer says walking up the stairs._

 _"Maybe that wasn't the only reason" Rossi says._

 _"What do you mean?" Spencer asks._

 _"He probably uses the children as bait" Rossi says and then sees the worried look on Spencer's face._

 _"You and Harper won't have to worry about this with Amelia. You both know enough to keep that baby from any harm that could ever come to her" Rossi says._

 _"It just makes you look at the job different is all" Spencer says._

 _"That it does" Rossi says._

 _The two keep going over the crime scene and try to figure out where the UNSUB fit into their victims lives. Then once they were done, they headed back to the police station. After a couple more days the team figured out that their UNSUB was a child himself and Spencer promised himself that no matter what he would care for Amelia until his dying breathe, though thoughts of his mother's disease kept creeping up on him._

End Flashback

Harper still saw the team plenty on her maternity leave, if they weren't coming over to see Amelia, Harper was taking Amelia to the doctor and then going to see them. She had even attend a play that Penelope had been in, where the team spent most of the night talking about what Harper and Spencer were going to do once Harper was to come back.

Harper expressed her worries and her unwillingness to leave Amelia until her grandmother could come and watch her daughter so she could return to work. Something that was taking longer than expected. However, just before Harper was supposed to come back, Hotch had extended her maternity leave for her.

Not only to give Senator Prentiss and Harper adjustment time but so that Agent Seaver could help the team with a case where their entire profile covered the entire population of the gated community they were in. Garcia was worried since Spencer seemed to have taken an interest in Ashely Seaver but Harper knew that it was nothing more than about how her father was a serial killer.

Harper had nothing to fear when it came to Spencer and other women because mostly he scared them off himself and those that were instant, the rest of the team did. Once the remaining weeks passed, Harper got ready for her first day back. Her grandmother had decided to fly down a few days before to get herself settled and get to know her great-granddaughter before her granddaughter returned to work. Spencer waited as Harper said goodbye to her grandmother and her daughter.

"Go honey. I've taken care of two babies, you and your mother, a third won't be hard" Elizabeth said.

"I know. I don't do separation well apparently" Harper says.

"Harper we should go" Spencer says knowing this would happen with his wife.

"Ok. Bye Ami. Bye grandma" Harper says hugging her grandmother and kissing her daughter goodbye.

Harper walked out the door with Spencer and sighed, "This is ok to do right?" Harper asks looking at Spencer.

"Once we get busy at work, you'll feel better and then we'll come home and see her after work and then you'll realized you worried over nothing" Spencer says.

Harper nodded, "You're right" she says getting into the SUV.

The weeks had passed by quickly and she had grown used to leaving Amelia with her grandmother. Though before she knew it Amelia was creeping up on becoming 5 months old. It was only the end of December but Harper couldn't believe the changes she noticed in her daughter and in her husband. As they left that morning, after saying goodbye to her grandmother and Amelia, Spencer pulled on his sunglasses and winced.

"You need to go see the doctor or at least tell Hotch about your headaches" Harper says as Spencer shut his door.

He sighed, "I'll be ok" Spencer says.

Harper turns to him, "No you are scared Spencer. This is the time that you were most worried about, that this is all in your head and you thing you are going to get schizophrenia like your mother" Harper says being blunt to get Spencer to open up. She knew he had been avoiding the subject so as to not upset her or the baby but he knew that Harper could read him like an open book.

Spencer looked at her, "I am. I'm terrified that it is that and that I'll leave you with Amelia and end up with my mom's illness" Spencer says.

"Spencer, you have to go to the doctor just to check it out. For all we know it could be something completely different but I'm not going anywhere and neither are you, ok?" Harper asks.

Spencer nods, "Alright" he says.

"Good. Your appointment is 2 weeks from tomorrow on the 9th of next month" Harper says. Spencer looked over at his wife,

"You already had an appointment?" he asks.

"I knew you wouldn't be willing to make one without me bring up the subject so yes" Harper says.

Spencer nodded, "Ok but were not going to tell Hotch, at least not yet" Spencer says. Harper hesitated, she had been talking to Hotch about Spencer's headaches in case she wasn't with them in the field.

"Ok I won't say anything" Harper says. Thinking she would mention it to Hotch that he had at least agreed to go to the doctors and mention that he hadn't wanted Hotch to know. Though Harper knew that this was far

* * *

I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter! Please leave your comments, reviews and suggestions on the story!

I want to see what everyone would like for baby #2, boy or girl?

Also what should Harper do?

And last but not least, what are your ideas for when Emily 'dies'? Please let me know!

THANK YOU EVERYONE FOR FOLLOWING ME AND HAVE A HAPPY HOLIDAYS!


	32. Corazon

Hey everyone, here is the next chapter, mainly talking about Spencer's headaches and starting to learn about Ian Doyle! Hope you all enjoy!

* * *

A women in scrubs approached Harper and Spencer.

"Were almost ready for you Dr. Reid" the nurse states pausing to open Spencer's medical chart.

"Are you having one of your headaches right now?" she asks.

"Yeah" he says taking off his sunglasses to look at the nurse.

"How long have you had it?" she asks.

"Um...not that long" Spencer says.

Harper rolls her eyes, "Can you be more specific" the nurse asks as if reading her mind.

"Maybe two days" Spencer says glancing at his wife, seeing her nod as confirmation.

"And the lights hurt your eyes?" she asks, more stating.

Spencer nods, "Yes" he says.

"Any hallucinations?" the nurse asks. Harper knew where that question was going.

"No" Spencer said calmly.

"Thank you Dr. Reid" the nurse says before walking back to her desk. Spencer put his glasses back on and sighed.

Harper grabbed his hand and kissed it, "Its going to be ok" Harper says.

"I hope so" Spencer says putting his glasses back on. Moments later, they called Spencer back.

"Good luck" Harper says. Spencer gives her a quick kiss on the cheek before following the doctor back to start his exam. Harper waited outside of the doctor's office while Spencer did his testing, sitting there hoping for some good news with this doctor.

Knowing the test wouldn't come back immediately. After a little more than 45 minutes Spencer walked back out after talking to the nurse and came over to Harper. Harper noted he looked exhausted and in pain.

"You alright?" she asks as he comes to stand in front of her.

"No but I will be" he says.

Harper was about to suggest he head home but Spencer spoke up, "We better hurry and get to the BAU" Spencer says looking at his watch.

"Spencer, you don't have to hide this from everyone" Harper says.

"I just want to know what's wrong before I worry them" Spencer says. Harper sighs, he had been saying the same thing over and over again but she didn't push him because she knew that this was one of the biggest things he was scared of.

The possiblitiy of inhearting his mother's illness. Harper and him had plenty of fights over it the last few weeks, enough that Harper and him had stayed in separate places in the house. Her grandmother had heard a few of their fights and so had Amelia. They both agreed they needed to talk it out before things got worse between them, especially when they worked with a team of profilers.

Harper and Spencer made it just in time to work, walking into the round room as everyone was already seated.

"Hey is everything ok?" Emily asks as Spencer and Harper sit down immediately.

"What do you mean?" Spencer asks looking over at Emily.

"You two are never late" Emily says.

"Have we started the briefing yet?" Spencer asks.

"Just about to" Penelope says.

"Then we are not late" Spencer says. Harper can't help but smirk at her husband's response as Penelope started to give her opening speech. The team was headed to Miami, where ritualism type killings were taking place, three so far and everyone knew more to come.

Agent Seaver was still with the team, especially since they were short JJ and Harper on most cases. After discussing the different religions that the killing might be associated, the team left the rest of the discussion to be had on the plane. Everyone was told to be on the plane in 30 minutes.

"Harper I'll want you with us on this case" Hotch says.

"Of course" Harper says glancing at her husband. Harper had told Hotch everything that was going with Spencer, including their fights, and even though Spencer didn't want Hotch to know. Harper also knew that it didn't take a profiler to notice that something was wrong with Spencer the last month or so.

Harper also hadn't been acting herself because of their fights and talking to Hotch had helped since he went through fights with Haliey before they sepearted. Hotch had been concerned with Harper and Spencer fighting since it was such a rare thing for the young couple to do.

However Harper noted this was the first big fight they had in their relationship, and it was over Spencer's worsening fear of getting his mother's illness, which made things much worse. Though one thing Harper found as a sort of light at the end of the tunnel was Emily and Hotch dating more. Harper knew the two wouldn't go public about their relationship to the entire team anytime soon but they had told her and Jack about it, so Harper felt excited that the two would both be happy with one another.

Once the team boarded the plane and had taken off, Spencer sat in the darkest corner of the plane and Harper followed him, making sure that he is ok before anyone else could hear.

"I'll be ok. Promise" Spencer assures her, though Harper doesn't believe him and he knew it.

Spencer had been down playing everything to Harper especially since she worried the most about him. He loved his wife but if something came back that he was going to end up like his mother, he'd figure out a way to keep Harper and Amelia safe from it all. The team began discussing the case when Hotch turns to Spencer who had his nose in a book about a possible lead on their case.

"Reid anything helpful?" Hotch asks. Spencer begins discussing what he thinks is going on. Spencer moves closer to the team and once he's done goes back to where the coffee is.

"Morgan and Reid I want you to go to the community center. Emily and I will go to the last crime scene and Dave, Harper, and Seaver I want you to set up at the local PD" Hotch says.

Everyone starts talking and Emily moves over to speak to Harper, "How is Amelia doing?" Emily asks as Harper keeps an eye on Ashley as she goes to get coffee, where Spencer is standing.

"She's getting big, I wish she'd stop but I know she won't" Harper says.

Rossi leans over, "Speaking of rituals, are you going to take that baby to get baptized?" Rossi asks.

"Yes but not here in DC. Spencer and I are going to take a trip sooner or later and have her baptized at the same church I was in Rome" Harper says.

"That would be nice" Emily says smiling at the memory.

Spencer walks back over to Harper with a grimace on his face. She gives him a questioning look but he just closes his eyes. Harper looks towards Hotch, as if silently telling him its getting worse. Without Harper knowing, Hotch and Emily too shared a slient communication about the situation between Spencer and Harper.

Emily looked back at her daughter, noticing some circles under her eyes. Harper tried to put up a front but Emily knew her daughter better than most and knew that she wasn't as happy as she appeared and Emily was going to put a stop to that.

Once the team arrive in Miami, they split up and began working there assignments. Morgan and Spencer were walking down a sidewalk in the bright sun of Florida.

"Hey what's the matter with you?" Morgan asks.

"I'm fine" Spencer says.

"Not going to give me a bunch of facts about the area and the demographics?" Morgan asks.

"The neighborhood is named after the ancient word for alligator" Spencer says.

"There's the kid I know" Morgan states.

"Ok this is the right address but I don't see the community center" Morgan says.

Walking over to man chopping up a goat, "Excuse me sir do you know where the community center?" Spencer asks. The man points them towards the community center.

"You ok kid?" Morgan asks.

"Yeah. A lot better than that goat" Spencer says.

"Yeah" Morgan agrees.

Spencer and Morgan spend quiet some time at the community center, talking to whoever they can before heading back to the police station. Harper helps by looking through different books with Spencer and trying to figure out exactly where the UNSUB was getting their rituals from. Harper noticed Spencer starting to zone out as she continued to look through the books. When Spencer startles awake after some time Harper looks over at him.

"Spencer are you ok?" Harper asks.

"Yeah sorry. I guess I'm tired" he says.

Harper nodded, "Why don't we call it a night?" Harper asks closing the book in front of her.

"Sure" he says. Harper and Spencer head out of the room and find Hotch who is talking with one of the police detectives.

"Hotch were going to head to the hotel" Spencer says.

"Ok, Emily and Morgan are already there. I think Dave and Seaver will be joining everyone shortly" Hotch says.

"Don't forget about yourself" Harper says.

"Of course" Hotch says watching as the couple leaves.

Not much later, Spencer opens the door to their room, holding it open for Harper to walk inside. Harper walks in and quickly lays down on the bed, stretching out. Spencer can't help but smile, setting his bag down he comes over and lays next to Harper. Without saying a word he pulls his wife close to him, and takes a deep breath.

Harper lays there for a few moments before she sits up, "Lets get in the shower and turn in for the night" Harper says.

Spencer continues laying on the bed as Harper walks into the bathroom. Hearing the water running Spencer finally moves to follow Harper. After they were both clean and in their pjs, they turned off all the lights and turned the AC to 60 degrees to make the room cold compared to the Florida heat and humidity. Breaking the slience, Spencer speaks up.

"I'm sorry" he says.

"Why are you sorry?" Harper asks turning to look at him.

"With everything that is going on I've been a terrible person and its effected us" Spencer says running at hand through Harper's wet hair.

"Spencer, you and I don't see eye to eye on this. I understand you are scared and frustrated but if I remember my vows clearly I took you in sickness and in health. I know your trying to figure out what to do if you are diagnosed but let me tell you, I took my vows seriously and nothing is going to stop me. Not you or an illness, you may or may not have, got it?" Harper asks.

"How did I get so lucky?" he asks.

"I could ask the same thing" Harper says smiling at him.

"No I mean it. You know what I'm thinking and are already three steps ahead of me" he says pausing before continuing.

"I promise to stop trying to plan for something I don't know yet, to stop worrying you, to stop these stupid fights if you promise me something" Spencer says.

Harper hesitated, "What do you want me to promise?" Harper asks.

"That you'll work with me on this, tell me what you are feeling even when you think I'm frustrated with my headaches because I love you Harper. Nothing will change that but I don't want to lose you to some sensless fighting" he says.

"I can promise that" Harper says smiling at him. Spencer reaches over and kisses Harper.

* * *

Spencer and Morgan returned to the police station after visiting the community center and picking up the man who ran the center. Garcia told the team over speaker phone about the man who was currently sitting in the interrogation room.

"This guy has been eyeballing the mirror since we got here, let's see what he has to say" Morgan says starting to walk towards the room when Spencer stops him.

"I think I should go talk to him. When he talked to us he said he would come with me" Spencer says.

"If they have a commonality" Rossi says.

"Do you want Morgan to come with you?" Hotch asks. Harper watching silently.

"No I'll be fine" Spencer says taking the case file from Morgan and walking into the interrogation room.

Morgan, Hotch and Dave discuss a few things before Rossi leaves with Emily and Seaver to go see the man's living space and check out the assistant. Harper moves closer to the interrogation room, standing next to Hotch. Focused, on Spencer, the three of them watch. Entering the room, Spencer introduces himself.

"My name is Dr. Spencer Reid" Spencer says laying out the photos on the table.

Pausing, "Did you know these people?" Spencer asks.

"They are my god children. They all came to me to be healed" the man says.

"You healed them?" Spencer asks looking down at the photos and up at the man.

"And you think I killed them?" the man asks. Spencer doesn't' t reply.

"The saints don't need a human sacrifice, that is a man's sin" the man says.

"Maybe not sacrifice, but maybe someone needs the body parts to build something more powerful ritually speaking" Spencer says.

"What do you know about Palo?" the man asks.

Spencer doesn't answer.

"This light, so good gives you a headache" the man says.

The detective comes in, "you wanted to see what a Machete does" the detective says handing Hotch a case file.

Taking a brief look, Hotch passes it to Morgan. Morgan takes a look before going into the interrogation room.

"Is this what you do? Because they are pretty heavy things to be involved in" Morgan says holding up a picture.

The man never takes his eyes off of Spencer.

"Did you help or did you just watch?" Morgan asks before the man starts making a drum out of the table.

"Is that what you call religion?" Morgan asks as the drum beats get louder. Harper begins to worry, Hotch placing a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"What kind of man does that to another man? Not a man of faith" Morgan says, still being ignored. Harper notices how the man and Spencer haven't broken eye contact since Morgan stepped into the room. The man then begins speaking in a weird tongue. Harper memorizes what the man says as Morgan turns to look at her, Hotch and the detective. The words start getting louder, as does the tapping.

Morgan and Spencer leave the room, "What the hell was that?" the detective asks.

"I think we just saw a classic case of trans possession" Harper says.

"It happens when someone thinks they are being occupied by some sort of deity" Spencer explains to the detective. Harper smiles at her husband.

"He wasn't faking it?" the detective asks.

"No when you look up close you can see the philological signs" Morgan says.

"There have been studies on this phenomenon. There is one case where an 80 year old women lifted a grown man over her head when she thought she was being occupied by her saint" Spencer says.

"Detective did you understand what he said?" Hotch asks.

"No" he says.

"I remember the words I'm sure he'll be able to translate" Spencer says.

"Are you sure?" Hotch asks.

"That I remember them?" Spencer asks confused.

"That you want to go back in?" Hotch asks.

"Yeah" Spencer says. Harper sighs as Spencer walks back into the interrogation room.

"I married him for his brain not his common sense" Harper says when Morgan looks towards her.

"Is he alright?" Hotch asks.

"Yeah I think so but something defiantly weird was going on in there" Morgan says.

Harper turns back to the interrogation room and watches Spencer enter.

The two exchange a few words before the man says loud enough, "Listen with your heart not your head" the man says.

When Morgan comes in the room and breaks the news to the man. They all start looking for Elliot, the mans assistant. The man starts a ritual to help find Elliot. The man disputes some of the ritual practices.

"Thank you for your help" Spencer says as Harper comes into the interrogation room as the man starts talking to Spencer.

"You head is splitting because it is full of ghost. You can't do this work without carrying it with you. Its eating your soul" the man says before walking past Harper.

"Ghost?" Morgan asks.

"Derek can I have a moment with my husband?" Harper asks.

"Sure thing" Derek says before leaving the room.

"Spencer you need to tell them" Harper says.

"I will but not now" Spencer says.

Harper sighs, "If someone's saint can tell. You and I work with top notch profilers, what does that say?" Harper asks.

Spencer nods, "Ok as soon as the case is over" Spencer says.

"Ok" Harper says.

* * *

They walk out as the team is discussing the profile. Learning that it is the professor that Spencer and Morgan talked to was their UNSUB. Harper went with Seaver and Emily to the home as Spencer and Morgan went to the office. When they all meet a the soup kitchen due to a disturbance. Once the team was there they double checked the place. Afterwards the team gathered and talked in the downstairs. Harper looked around noticing Spencer wasn't in the room after some time passes.

"Where is Spencer?" Harper asks.

"Wasn't he just upstairs?" Morgan asks. The team went up stairs to the room Spencer was supposed to be checking.

"Reid?" Morgan asks. Harper instantly became worried.

"Spencer?" Harper called out.

"Emily did Reid come out front?" Hotch asks Emily.

"No one has come outside since you went in" Emily says.

Harper looks around the room and picks up Spencer's vest, "Well this isn't good" Rossi says looking at Harper and Hotch. When Morgan comes in the room looking at the pictures before he picks one up.

"Rossi, that's the building right out here" Morgan says.

The team begins to move towards the abandoned house. Harper right behind Hotch who goes into the room first after breaking the door in. Morgan goes for the professor, cuffing him and reading his rights. Harper helps with the teen who was drugged, until the paramedics can get there.

"We need to call an ambulance" Spencer says. Spencer walks over to the man from the interrogation room.

"You heard me calling that's how you found me" the man says.

"Julio, I found a photograph of you standing outside this house and that's how I found you" Spencer says.

"This is a special bracelet made by the saints. It will protect you, I don't need it anymore but you do" he says and leaves.

"What do you need protecting from?" Hotch asks.

"I have no idea" Spencer says. Harper walks over and hugs her husband.

"Are you alright?" Hotch asks.

"Yeah" Spencer answer hugging Harper back.

"Oh yeah I pretended to have a headache, in order to distract him" Spencer says.

"Pretended?" Hotch asks concerned.

"Yeah pretended" Spencer says leading Harper out of the house quickly. Hotch watches as the two leave the building, worried.

"Spencer he knows. You're going to have to talk to him" Harper says as they keep walking.

"I know and I will" Spencer says as JJ comes over and hugs Spencer.

* * *

The team finishes up the paperwork for the case and files back to Quantico. Once Harper and Spencer returned home, the next day they went to the doctor for Spencer's results.

"That makes no sense. There's nothing?" Spencer asks.

"No, the scans are clean. There is no physical explanation to what's causing your headaches" the doctor says.

"What do I do now?" Spencer asks.

"Have you considered...?" the doctor asks hesitant.

"Consider what?" Spencer asks.

"A psychosomatic cause?" the doctor asks.

Before Harper can say anything Spencer speaks up, "Psychosomatic?" he asks.

"It just means mental or emotional stress" the doctor says trying to explain.

"I know what it means. Its not that" he says.

"Its something we should consider" the doctor says.

"I'm not crazy" Spencer says.

"Crazy? Dr. Reid I'm not..." the doctor tries to explain.

"I have intense headaches due to severe sensitivity to light. There's something physically wrong, not mentally. Its not that" Spencer says.

"That?" the doctor asks.

"My mother is a diagnosed Schizophrenia and is institutionalized. Its not that" Spencer says walking out of the room without Harper.

"Thank you doctor" Harper says quickly following her husband.

Harper knew Spencer was terrified of having inherited his mother's schizophrenia, he kept vehemently denying this and when he stormed out of the office, she knew it was the last straw.

Everything prior to this point, Harper knew Spencer had exhibited multiple signs of being in pain, such as gripping and rubbing his leg, rocking in his chair, cringing in pain while in the background, and putting a hand over his stomach as if he felt ill. She knew that he wasn't going to make it easy on himself or her.

Spencer came back from work late and came in and noticed Harper wasn't in her office working on case work. He walked through the entire house and saw the light on in the nursery and a soft melody coming through the cracked door. Harper sang a lullaby in Italian to her daughter as she slowly drifted off to sleep. Harper waited a few moments before she turned to leave when she saw Spencer standing there watching her.

"You have a beautiful voice" Spencer says as Harper comes out of the room.

"Why thank you" Harper says smiling at him as she cracked the door.

"Is she doing alright? Your grandmother mentioned she had a fever" Spencer says concerned.

"She'll be ok. Just a small fever, I gave her some medicine to help but if it gets worse I'll take her to the doctor tomorrow" Harper says.

Spencer nodded, "She misses her dad" Harper says looking at him. Spencer had been going near Amelia less and less due to the intensity of his headaches, especially since the little girl didn't know any better.

"I know. I promise to stop being so distant. I'll have to deal with the pain. She's my daughter and I want to be around her more than anything" Spencer says.

"I know Spencer. And I promise that we will figure out what is causing your headaches and fix it. We'll get a second opinion" Harper says kissing his cheek.

"Thank you" Spencer says.

"No thanks required. I'm your wife" Harper says.

"You are much more than that. You are the most wonderful and understanding person to even deal with me" he says pulling her towards the bedroom.

"You can make it up to me by spending the next day off with just me and Ami" Harper says.

"Deal" Spencer says smiling at her.

* * *

Emily keeps getting messages from an old friend after the Miami case and finally got in touch with him. After finishing up their case with their modern day Bonnie and Clyde couple, she finally meets him in DC at a local resturant. They greet each other like old lost friends and sit down at their table when Sean turns serious.

"Ian Doyle has vanished from prison. Interpol can't find him" he says.

"What are you saying?" Emily asks worried.

"He's off the grid" Sean says.

"Do you think he's headed here?" Emily asks. Sean says nothing.

"Am I in danger?" Emily asks.

"We all are" Sean says.

* * *

I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter! I wanted to try and focus on Spencer's headaches as well as start bring up Doyle.

Poll time: Do you think Harper should already know about Doyle, from Emily's past with him, or no?

Also if Harper does know about Doyle how do you think that would effect how Emily gets taken by Doyle?

Reason I ask is because I'm going to follow the TV show when it comes to Emily's 'death' but I have a few twists I'll be throwing in because of my characters.

Thank you everyone for reading. I hope now that I have more free time to speed through the next few season but we shall see! Please comment, review, PM, or add your suggestions for what you think should happen with Emily's 'death'


	33. Emily's Hidden Past

Hi everyone! I hope you all had a great Christmas or just a happy holidays! I wanted to post sooner but my family got in my way and didn't allow me much time to sit down at my computer to write. Plus I wanted to get this chapter nearly perfect for all of you and myself. I hope you enjoy! Thank you all for your comments and reviews they've really helped and I appreciate you writing them!

Enjoy!

* * *

Emily had been acting stranger and stranger, even towards not only her team but her daughter as well. She seemed distant and always on edge. Harper had even noticed her getting odd phone calls and texts from unknown numbers. Harper had asked her about it but Emily said it was only an old accaquantince from her work days before the BAU.

Harper hadn't known much about her mother's work but she did remember some things. Like how Emily traveled often while working for Interpol and was gone often. Harper remembered Emily kept missing the young girls plays and after school functions. Harper had often felt abandoned by her mother when she was gone but Emily had always tried to make it up to her by telling her stories of her adventures and bringing gifts when she returned home.

Harper enjoyed her mom much more when she was home than when she was abroad. Though eventually Harper had stopped feeling abandoned everytime her mother left for long periods of time and by the time Emily had told Harper of her permently staying in the States, Harper was already in her 1st year of residency.

It was only a year and a half later that she met the BAU team. Though Emily's relations with everyone else were also strained. Spencer had even tried to invite her to go see a movie in Russian but her mom had declined, not that was strange in Harper's opinion but she knew her mother loved that particular movie.

As the days turned into weeks Harper tried to keep a closer eye on Emily's habits. Harper walked over to her mother who was sitting at her desk.

"Hey are you ok?" Harper asks concerned, hoping none of the team heard them talking.

"Yeah Harper I'm fine" Emily says.

"You just have seemed off lately" Harper says trying to get her to open up more.

Emily hesitated, trying to think of what to tell Harper. The truth was Ian Doyle was coming after her, he had already left flowers and called her but she didn't want Harper to worry about her or even fear for herself or her family.

"Its just with this old coworker of mine, he got a little to close to me when we worked together and he thinks he can start it up again. Well since I'm dating Aaron that's not going to happen and the guy won't get the hint" Emily says telling somewhat the truth.

"You've always had guy troubles mom" Harper says only half believing her.

"I know but I don't want to get everyone involved so I'm handling it" Emily says.

"Ok well if you need help just let me know" Harper says.

"I will" Emily says.

"How are things with Aaron?" Harper asks watching as Hotch and Rossi speak in his office.

"We're good. I think Jack is finally starting to warm up to me" Emily says.

"That's good. Ok I'll leave you alone" Harper says as Spencer walks into the bullpen with Morgan and Garcia.

"You just want to go see your husband" Emily says teasing her daughter.

"I will not confirm nor deny" Harper says. Harper walks away and Emily breaths a sigh of relief.

If her daughter was picking up on her troubles it was only a matter of time until the best profiling team in the country did too.

* * *

Then days later Spencer had metioned something about a friend of Emily's named Lauren Reynolds.

Harper remembered her mother metioning the name but she never talked about the person, so for Harper to have any indication that Emily had known her was odd. So for now, Harper left it alone for the time being.

However regardless of their troubles, cases keep pouring into the BAU as they full off towards Louisiana. Seaver and Spencer stood over by the coffee area on the plane while the team traveled to New Orleans to help talk to an autistic witness and help find his missing parents.

Spencer was talking to Sever about the show _Doctor Who_. Harper couldn't help but laugh as her husband explained the differences between Doctor Who and Bill  & Ted to Ashley.

"I'm really sorry" Sever says grabbing her coffee.

"For what?" Spencer asks.

"Asking" Sever says walking back over to her seat.

"Don't worry Ashley you'll get used to him" Harper says smiling at her husband.

"You know that I'm right" Spencer says walking over to Harper with two cups of coffee in his hand.

"Yes I do but I don't think Ashley wants to hear every little detail. I've already heard your rant twice since I've known you" Harper says taking her coffee from him.

"How do you handle being married to him?" Sever asks Harper, smiling at her.

Harper laughs, "Oh no. Don't let them fool you Ashley, they are both like that at times" Morgan says knowing he'd heard the two geniuses constantly rant about stuff like this.

Ashley looks at him skeptically, "No way" she says. This was only the 2nd case that Harper had worked with her on and they hadn't talked much since meeting.

"Harper has an IQ of 177 and holds a medical doctorate and a few other degrees. She loves when Reid spouts off statistics" Morgan says teasing Harper on the last part.

"What? But you seem so 'normal'" Ashley asks surprised looking from Morgan to Harper, who sipped her coffee.

Harper can't help but laugh at the confused girls face, "That's what she wants you to believe" Emily says with a smile when Rossi speaks up.

"Its ok Ashley. When I first met her, I had just spent an entire case with Emily, had no idea who Harper was or how much she looked like Emily. I looked out of the round room window and was confused thinking Emily was kissing Reid" Rossi says.

"I remember that" Emily says smiling.

"So let me get this straight you both are genius'?" Sever asks.

"Yes" Harper and Spencer say at the same time.

"Wow" Ashley says.

"Don't worry I keep Spencer in check most days but when he starts talking about Doctor Who, no one can stop him" Harper says.

"You're one to talk. Every time I mention like Donna Noble more than Rose Tyler you get mad at me" Spencer says looking over at her.

"Because you are wrong" Harper says bluntly.

"Ok you two don't start" Emily says.

"I feel bad for Amelia when she starts watching TV" Hotch says. The entire team laughs at the thought.

* * *

Once the team arrives they break up into small groups. Hotch and Ashley go to meet the sheriff. Emily and Morgan go look into different suspects. While Harper, Spencer and Rossi walk into the police station and head to where Sammy is staying with an officer.

"Hi Sammy I'm Dr. Spencer Reid, this is my wife Harper. What are you drawing?" Spencer asks getting on level with Sammy.

The officer reaches over and touches Sammy's shoulder when he doesn't respond to Reid's question. Sammy screams and starts rocking back and forth.

"Some Austistic children don't handle touch well" Harper says, the officer nods and then leaves the room.

"Its possible witnessing his parent abduction put him in sensory overload and is causing him to shut down" Spencer says to Harper and Rossi.

"Look at that" Harper says pointing to Sammy's drawings.

"Is he trying to tell us something?" Rossi asks looking at Harper.

"Hey Sammy were trying to find your mom and your dad. Did L take them?" Spencer asks. Spencer starts drawing midair with the crayon. Rossi walks out of the room to call Hotch.

* * *

After a few hours, Penelope finally got ahold of Sammy's aunt and they take Sammy and her both back to the house so that Sammy can play the piano. Sammy's teacher who had come by told that them that Sammy kept a booklet when kept him and his parents on an extremely tight schedule. Then Sammy decided her wanted to try and play something on his drawings, allowing the team to know about his piano playing skills.

Spencer had suggested taking him home but the teacher opposed and that was when the aunt showed up. With her permission they went back to the house. Sammy sat his wooden train on the piano and sat down.

"So when was the last time that you saw him?" Rossi asks.

"On his 5th birthday" Aunt Lizzy says.

"Five years?" Rossi asks surpised.

Lizzy nods, "Charlie and I had a fight. I haven't seen either one of them since. Do you think Charlie is going to be ok?" Lizzy asks.

"I'm hopeful" Rossi says.

Spencer followed, "Sammy would it be all right if I sat here?" Spencer asks.

Pausing a moment, Spencer sits down at the piano, next to Sammy. Harper stood with Rossi and the aunt. Spencer begins playing a few chords on the piano and not a few moments later, Sammy copies the same cords.

"You've been holding out on me Sammy" Spencer says and plays the opposite of the notes he had played moments before.

"I didn't know you could play Reid" Rossi says looking over at the younger man.

"I can't. At least I never have before. It's essentially all math" Spencer says. Harper snickers, while Sammy once again copies the notes.

"Hey Sammy how about you play this note for yes" Spencer says playing a higher note.

"And then this note for no" Spencer continues playing a lower note.

"Does that sound like something you can do?" Spencer asks.

Sammy reaches over and plays the note for yes.

"Exactly. Just like that. Now Sammy do you remember the man that came and took your parents away?" Spencer asks. Sammy plays the note for yes but starts playing a melody.

"Sammy I don't understand. Does this song mean something to you?" Spencer asks.

Sammy pauses and takes Spencer's hand, putting it on the key board to have him start playing the same melody. Spencer and Sammy keep playing the same melody over and over as Rossi and the aunt go into Sammy's bedroom and talk. Harper walks around the house for a little before Rossi comes out with a booklet like the teacher had.

"Spencer, Harper. Take a look at this" Rossi says. The two stop playing and Harper walks over.

"What? Sammy's booklet?" Harper asks.

"It looks like his routine. His entire life planned in order" Rossi says.

"Maybe we can figure out where Sammy met the UNSUB" Spencer says.

"He already has" Rossi says handing Spencer the flip book.

"He's already been trying to tell us. He sees his life in symbols. Look at his pictures its his language" Harper says setting out the photos that Spencer had brought along that Sammy had drawn at the police station.

"Look like that anchor on Spencer's socks or the tread on your shoes Dave" Harper says.

"Then what's the L for?" the aunt asks.

"It's not an L, it's a time. 3 o'clock. The time Sammy must have met the UNSUB" Spencer says.

"Where was he at 3?" the aunt asks.

"2:30, music store" Rossi says looking through the booklet.

"Hey Sammy, its almost 3. Isn't there somewhere you should be?" Spencer asks showing Sammy his watch.

"Should be store" Sammy says and gets up from the piano and starts walking out the door. The aunt tries to reach for him.

"No, no, let him go" Harper says.

Rossi pulls out his phone, "Hotch I think we've got something" Rossi says.

Harper follows Sammy while everyone else drives to the music store. Once Harper and Sammy get there, Spencer, Rossi and the aunt are all waiting outside and the police officer opens the door for them. Harper continues to follow Sammy as he sits down at the piano and plays the same melody as before.

"Morgan we need to fast forward to 3pm the UNSUB is somewhere on this tape" Spencer says as they walk in the music store.

"They changed the music, why?" Morgan asks as they look at the tape.

"Classical might be better for Sammy than hard rock" Rossi says.

"Charlie puts the CD in at 2:30 everyday, and Sammy plays the song everyday, the same song because he has a routine and then 30 minutes later. This man, a delivery man comes in with a routine all his own. Whoever he is, that's our UNSUB" Spencer says.

Quickly the team figures out who the UNSUB is and they try to find where he could be holding Sammy's parents, splitting up to find him.

"Ok we'll take the boat" Morgan says into the phone. Harper goes with Rossi, Spencer, and Morgan to the marina.

Once they arrive Morgan pulls out his phone, which is ringing, "I know Hotch we got him" Morgan says as Harper finishes putting her FBI vest on and gets out the car, coming to stand next to Rossi.

"Bill Thomas, this is the FBI. Give up, your boat is surrounded" Morgan yells.

Harper pulls her gun and follows Rossi around the SUV to follow Morgan and Spencer. Harper spots the man in the window and sees him looking towards the group.

"We don't want anyone else to get hurt Bill. Turn yourself in" Morgan yells as the man disappears from view. They wait a moment when a patrol car pulls up.

"We'll go in as soon as SWAT is in position" Morgan says.

"What's going on in there?" Spencer asks.

"Nothing good" Harper says.

When they heard a gun shot, "Move in" Morgan yells. Everyone scrambles towards the boat and rushes in.

"Ma'am, ma'am are you hurt?" Morgan asks. The women continues crying while staying next to her dead husband. They get Sammy's mother out of the boat and allow her to wait for Sammy and her sister-in-law.

* * *

The team boarded the plane to head home when Harper got a phone call from her grandmother.

"Hi Grandma" Harper says.

"Hi dear, are you busy?" her grandmother asks.

"No we're getting on the plane to head back to Quantico" Harper says.

"Ok good" her grandmother says nervous.

"What's wrong?" Harper asks.

"I just wanted to let you know that Amelia was coming down with a cold. Though I've already given her some medicine and she's doing much better" her grandmother says.

"Ok Grandma. We'll be home probably in the next few hours just depending on the plane and everything" Harper says.

"I'll be sure to keep you updated dear" her grandmother says.

"Thank you. I'll call soon" Harper says.

"Don't rush dear. I'm just letting you know before you get back" her grandmother says.

"Ok, love you" Harper says.

"Love you too dear. See you soon" Her grandmother says before hanging up.

"What's going on?" Spencer asks standing next in front of Harper with a drink held out to her.

"My grandmother says that Amelia might be coming down with a cold but she caught the symptoms early and gave her some medicine so she should be ok" Harper says.

"Good because I want to stop at the music shop" Spencer says as he sits down on the couch.

"Sammy make you what to learn?" Harper asks.

"Yeah and one day I'd like to teach Amelia" Spencer says.

"That's a great idea" Harper says smiling. Harper leans over and kisses Spencer on the cheek when she hears a aww noise and looks to see Morgan looking at them with a smile on his face.

"Jealous" Harper says causing Morgan and Spencer to laugh. For the rest of the flight, Harper read a book while Spencer talked to Seaver about Doctor Who, since Ashley was now a little more interested since Harper and Spencer talked about off and on while on the case. Harper occasionally added her own comments which caused her and Spencer to argue about a few points but the trainee loved seeing the couple interact and couldn't imagine a more odd or more perfect couple.

The team all goes their separate ways but none know the danger that Emily is in. Emily sits out waiting for Ian.

"Hello Ian" Emily says as Ian Doyle takes a seat across from her.

"Hello Lauren. Oh wait Lauren Reynolds died in a car accident" Ian says with a smirk.

"What do you want?" Emily asks.

"You. Oh not today don't worry about that. But soon" Ian says.

"I've got a gun leveled at your crouch, what's to stop me from taking you and the little ones out right now?" Emily asks.

"You'd never make it back to your car and you know it. Tell me does the lovely Penelope know about you or is she two busy watching movies with Derek to care? Here you are all alone while Aaron sits at home with his son and why didn't Dave and Ashley invite you to their game night. Or maybe they thought you'd be over at your daughter's house with her and Dr. Reid visiting your mother and granddaughter Amelia. Oh that last one does have some quirks" Ian says smiling.

"Come near my team or my family and I will end you" Emily says.

"I don't have a problem with them. As long as that remains the case, depends entirely on you. They're innocent, you're not" Ian says.

"I was doing my job" Emily says.

"I think you did a little more than that. You took the only thing that mattered to me so I'm going to take something of yours, your life" Ian says as he leaves a clover on the table.

"Tell me Emily Prentiss. How long did you think you could have hidden everything from me?" he asks before leaving.

* * *

Everyone sits in the round room, waiting for Emily to arrive.

"Sorry I'm late. Traffic was terrible" Emily says taking her seat.

"Let's get started" Hotch says.

"There was two houses torched on the same night but nothing has been talked about in any of the press involving these cases" Garcia says.

"How'd we get called in?" Rossi asks.

"Metro thinks it's a murder suicide for one and a gas leak for the other" Hotch says. The team continues to exchange theories when Harper gets a text message and notices its from her grandmother.

Her grandmother informs her that Amelia's fever is back from the previous night and tells Harper not to worry but if it gets any worse she'll let her know so that Harper can take her to the hospital. Amelia had been sick off and on for the last few weeks but nothing serious. Harper quickly texts a reply before deciding to inform Hotch.

Harper goes to leave the round room when she hears Emily snapping at Penelope. Emily tells Penelope to stop, "Don't we already have enough to worry about" Emily says.

"Sorry" Penelope says taken back by Emily's tone.

Emily sighs, "No I'm sorry" Emily says. Harper walks past them and to Hotch.

"Hotch can I ask something?" Harper asks.

"What's going on?" Rossi asks from next to Hotch.

"Amelia has a fever again. If it gets worse I'll need to take her to the doctor but my grandmother says she'll call only if it gets worse than it is" Harper says.

"Do you need to leave?" Hotch asks concerned.

"Not now but if Ami gets worse I'll have to leave at a moments notice" Harper says.

"Ok just let me know" Hotch says.

"Will do" Harper says.

"That baby girl of yours is going to be fine" Rossi says placing a hand on Harper's shoulder.

"I know but I worry more now that I'm not there to watch her 24/7" Harper says.

"I felt the same with Jack" Hotch says.

"Does it ever get better?" Harper asks curious.

Hotch smiles, "I'll let you know when that happens for me" he says. Harper and Rossi couldn't help but laugh as they got back to work on their case.

* * *

Later on that day after investigating some of the crimes scenes, Emily walks over and sets her purse down, startling Spencer.

"I'm sorry" Emily says before looking closer at Spencer, "You ok?" she asks.

Spencer nods, "I'm sure there is a connection between these victims but I nor Garcia are finding anything" he says.

"You just jumped" Emily says knowing he's avoiding the subject.

Pauing, Spencer decides to open up, "I've been having these really intense headaches lately" he says.

"Have you seen a doctor?" Emily asks concerned.

"Yeah a few but none of them have bee able to figure it out" Spencer says.

"Oh. I'm sorry. Does anyone know?" Emily asks.

"You, and Harper, of course" Spencer says sincerely.

"Of course. I won't tell anyone" Emily says sincere.

"I know. They'll just worry, not that you aren't going to worry but they'll just make me feel like a baby. Harper worries enough for everyone, sometimes I wish she wouldn't especially since we have Amelia but she keeps telling me that's her job" Spencer says with a smile.

"I do, understand I mean and Harper's right" Emily says.

"What about you?" Spencer asks.

"I'm good" Emily says putting her hands together.

"You've been picking your fingernails again" Spencer points out.

"Yeah" Emily says letting go of her hands.

"You only do that when your stressed" Spencer says.

"Its just a bad habit" Emily says smiling.

"We're needed in the round room" Ashley says walking by the desk.

"Ah ha. You coming?" Spencer asks looking towards the round room after Ashley.

"Yeah I'll be there in a minute" Emily says sitting down at her desk as Spencer nods and gets up to leave.

* * *

Harper sits down at the round table as the team learns about the victims and figure out how they all have gotten the same phone call only hours before each of their deaths. Emily and Morgan volunteered to go check it out. Not long after they were gone, Hotch got a call from the local PD and hung up the phone.

"What's going on?" Ashley asked.

"That was the local PD. Emily and Morgan were shot at when looking at the man behind the phone calls" Hotch says.

"Are they alright?" Harper asks worried.

"From what I was told yes. They've got two dead on the scene. The man who made the calls and one of the gunmen" Hotch says. Harper takes a sigh in relief.

"Rossi and I will head out there. The rest of you see what you can work out here" Hotch says. Everyone nods and goes back to work.

Spencer walks over to Harper, "You ok?" Spencer asks.

"Just having a small panic attack, nothing to worry about" Harper says.

"Emily and Morgan are both fine. There isn't anything to worry about" Spencer says hugging his wife.

"I know but one day it could happen. It has happened" Harper says resting her head on his chest as she remembers the time he got shot in the leg.

"I know but right now everyone is alright" Spencer says.

Harper nods, "Lets go help out" Harper says getting back to work.

Morgan and Prentiss send pictures of the crimes scene and the body, hoping that Harper or Spencer might be able to help figure out some key pieces.

Harper stands next to Spencer as he works.

Spencer sits at his desk sketching on a notepad as Harper points out a few things he can add to the drawing. When Morgan and Emily come up.

"Reid got anything?" Morgan asks.

"The damage is pretty extensive but luckily some of the tattoo remains" Spencer says looking over at Morgan before going back to drawing.

"Sever get the victims photo out to the press" Hotch says.

"I think I know dug the hole. The writer of that arcticle told me to follow the money. So I did. Turns out the Gazette has all these different companies that employ the services of one company. CWS" Garcia says.

"Clear Water Security?" Hotch asks.

"You know them?" Rossi asks.

"I've come across them. They're a counter inelligance group out of Geneva" Hotch says.

"All our victims worked for CWS" Garcia says.

"How long ago?" Emily asks.

"Seven years" Garcia says.

"Sever hang up" Hotch says and the girl does so.

"Do we have a problem?" Rossi asks.

"No. CWS does" Hotch says.

"Got it" Spencer says holding up the finished sketch of the tattoo.

"I'm going to call and arrange a meeting with CWS and see what we can get out of them. Emily, Morgan, Dave, you three will come with me. Everyone here needs to look up everything they can once we find out who we're looking for" Hotch says to everyone.

"Let's get going" Rossi says.

Once the meeting with CWS is over, the BAU team finds out who's behind the deaths in their cases. Learning not only about Ian Doyle but also on what his connections are to each of the victims. Hotch calls ahead so everyone still at Quantico can start looking everything up that they can about the connection and Doyle.

* * *

"I've heard that name before" Harper says looking at Ian Doyle's picture but she couldn't remember.

"I thought you had a eidetic memory like Reid?" Garcia asks.

"I do but mine isn't as great as Spencer's. Especially if I'm not paying attention or I only over hear it. If I had read it somewhere then I would have stuck in my memory better" Harper says explaining to Penelope.

"How is everything going?" Hotch asks as they four members of the team return from CWS.

"His mug is out there. He's not going anywhere without someone one noticing him and notifying us" Garcia says.

"Doyle has been away for 7 years and he still knows the players were. Maybe we should start with how he got out of jail" Emily says.

"Where was he being held?" Morgan asks.

"Russia I think" Emily says.

"There aren't any extradition papers on him" Ashley says.

Harper sees the surprise on her face when Harper remembers where she heard Doyle's name before. She remembered Emily talking about him to someone before she left for a case for Interpol.

"Was Doyle on your radar when your were at Interpol?" Hotch asks Emily.

Hesitating, Emily looks at Hotch, "Sure, I had heard of him but for any direct contact, I would have to ask around" Emily says.

"Do" Hotch says.

Emily walks out of the room to make some calls. Harper follows her mother out of the room.

"Mom, you just lied to Hotch" Harper says not loud enough for anyone but her mother to hear her.

"What?" Emily asks shocked.

"You went on a case for Interpol that involved him. I remember you vaguely talking about it with someone over the phone before you left like 8 years ago" Harper says.

Emily hesitates knowing something like this was going to happen.

"Its alright Harper, I know what I'm doing" Emily says knowing she couldn't keep this from her daughter.

Harper looked at her mother worried. "You have to tell them" Harper says.

"I will once I hear back from my contacts that I can tell them" Emily says.

"Why did you keep it hidden?" Harper asks knowing why all the phone calls and weird behavior had been happening now.

"I didn't want to worry anyone. Just give me a little more time, please?" Emily asks pleading with her daughter.

Harper sighs and nods, "Ok" Harper says when her cell goes off.

Harper quickly pulled out her phone, "What going on?" Emily asks looking as the worry crosses her face.

"Ami had another low fever this morning and its only getting worse. I've got to get home to take her to the doctor" Harper says.

"Go, I've got a few phone calls to make" Emily says.

"You need to tell them whatever it is your hiding. You aren't alone" Harper says.

Emily nods, "Promise" she says.

"You better because if you don't I will" Harper says. Emily nods as her daughter goes back to the round room to tell Hotch she needs to leave.

"You want me to come?" Spencer asks Harper.

"No I'll give you a call when I've gotten her in to see the doctor" Harper says and gives Spencer as kiss.

"I'll talk to you soon" Harper says.

"Ok love you" Spencer says as Harper grabs her bag.

"Love you too" Harper says waving to everyone as she left.

* * *

Within only a short few hours, Emily learns that her friend is killed after having told her to leave and go into hiding. Once the entire agency knows what is going on with Doyle, a joint task force is joined together with several different government agencies. It's at this point that Emily realizes that her team and her family are to close to learning about her past and her involvement with Doyle.

Emily gathers what she can from her apartment when her and Derek stop after discovering her friend murdered. Emily quietly slips out of the room filled with dozens of agents, leaving behind anything that they can use to find her, hoping that she can get to Doyle in time before something happens to one of the people she loves. However it was already to late.

After Harper leaves the BAU building and makes her way to the subway nearby to get back to her home.

Harper jumps on the subway and waits for her stop. When she gets off at her stop, a man approaches her with a hood and sunglasses on, "Harper Prentiss?" the man asks.

Harper instantly went on alert when a man she didn't know as for her by name.

"My, my. You look very much like your mother" Ian Doyle says removing his hood and sunglasses.

Harper reaches for her weapon but is stopped by two of his lackeys who both grab one of Harper's arms and one of them hands Doyle her gun. Doyle unloads the gun and pockets the bullets.

"And you look just like your mug shot" Harper says trying to get out of the grips of her captors.

"Just like your mother in many other ways I see" Ian says moving some of Harper's hair out of her face.

Harper jerks away from his hand, "What do you want?" Harper asks.

"You're going to become my bait to lure out your mother, make it easier for her to leave her team and come face me" Ian says.

"And if I refuse?" Harper asks.

"You don't have much of a choice" Ian Doyle says.

Turning to the lackeys, "Take her to the van, don't forget to take her cell phone" Doyle says as they walk out of the subway station and walk back to the a van parked outside the station stop. The lackeys take her cell phone and throw it in a dumpster nearby.

Harper keeps trying to fight when one of the lackeys injects her with a drug to knock her out. Harper begins to lose her vision and control of her limbs as they load her into the van, checking to make sure no one saw them, both men get in the van. Doyle looks up at one of the cameras and waves to it, knowing that the BAU and Emily will eventually see the video.

Doyle pulls out his phone and takes a picture of Harper, before typing a message to Emily. 'See you soon my love' then tosses his own phone. Doyle gets into the van and they drive off.

* * *

I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. I'm sorry about the cliff hanger but I didn't want to put everything into one chapter. I'm working on the next chapter as we speak and hope to have it up within the first week of the new year! Thank you everyone for reading this fan fiction, I'm glad you've all enjoyed it and I hope you all have a great New Year! Please leave your comments, reviews, and suggestions for me, I love reading what you think about the story and the latest chapters!

See you all next year!


	34. Doyle's Revenge

Hello everyone! I hope you enjoy this chapter. I will be posting the next chapter ASAP because I just had so much to cover but need to tweak a few things. So please look forward to that here soon. I DO NO OWN CRIMINAL MINDS!

Please enjoy!

* * *

Harper woke up, groggy, remembering what had happened before she passed out. Her head pounding due to whatever drug they had given her and she knew that she'd be dehydrated after a while. Harper slowly lifts her head and sees Ian Doyle talking to someone, once they finish, he turns his gaze to Harper. Harper's eyes meet Doyle's.

"Ah our little guest is awake" Ian says walking to sit in a chair across from her.

Harper went to move but noticed she too was in a chair only her wrists and ankles were tied down.

"Where am I?" Harper asks looking around only to see brick walls, hoping she could get out of wherever she was. Only Harper saw no windows, only Doyle and the very lackeys that had loaded her into the van.

"That isn't a concern of yours. You'll only be here long enough for your mother to come here willingly" Ian says with an evil gleam in his eyes.

"Why do I have trouble believing that?" Harper asks trying to focus her eyes, the drug still needing time to wear off.

Ian laughs, "You are right not to but I can swear that no harm will come to you by my hand, it would be a shame for your daughter to grow up without her mother" Ian says.

Harper instantly freezes at the mention of Amelia.

"Is my daughter safe?" Harper asks trying not to let the fear leak into her voice.

"She and your grandmother are fine. She's innocent, not yet old enough to experience the world, I'd never kill a child so young. But they are still at home, knowing nothing about what's going on. You see I duplicated your grandmother's cell phone in order to get you away from the BAU. It was much easier than I thought but not long now until your mother is here" Ian says smiling.

Harper refuses to answer the taunt.

"Did your mother ever tell you about her trips abroad?" Doyle asks.

"Only stories about where she went, never why or with whom. I assumed it was apart of her job to not tell me any specifics" Harper says.

"Smart woman, your mother. She didn't want to tell you or your team about herself, going to great lengths to hide it all from you all" Ian says wanting to get a reaction out of Harper.

"She did what she thought best. Just because I don't agree with her ways of going about all this doesn't mean anything" Harper says.

Ian laughs once again, "I'll tell you more about her than she ever hope you'd know. Especially since she killed my son" Ian says and begins to tell Harper of their meetings and their time together.

Though every time Harper wasn't paying attention because she didn't believe what he said, Doyle had one of his men hit her, saying at least he hadn't touched her, like he promised. By the time Doyle had finished his story, Harper had bruises blossoming all over her body.

* * *

The entire BAU team stood around their desks looking at the board they set up to help with the task force. When Garcia begins looking at the board.

"Wait this isn't right" Garcia says.

"What?" Morgan asks.

"There's a space here, it shouldn't be" Garcia says holding up the piece of paper.

"Could it be a formatting error?" Spencer asks.

"Not it's a spread sheet, it couldn't happen unless someone erased a name" Garcia says.

"There's a missing name. Someone with the initials LR" Hotch says.

Spencer begins to think back, "Lauren Reynolds is dead" Spencer mutters.

"What?" Hotch says turning to look at the young man.

"Lauren Reynolds is dead. Prentiss said that on a phone call 17 days ago but her intonation wasn't surprise or grief. It was like a mantra. Like she was reminding herself. Lauren Reynolds, has the initials LR" Spencer says.

Hotch walks off to make a phone call.

"If Prentiss is the last one on that list then she's on Doyle's list too" Seaver says worried.

"That explains her behavior the past month. The secrets, the evasion" Rossi says.

"She been biting her fingernails again too" Spencer says pointing out another behavior of Emily's.

"Guys" Hotch says holding up Emily's cell phone, badge and gun.

"She left her badge and gun? Why would she do that?" Morgan asks surprised.

"That doesn't make sense. Why run we're her family, we can help her" Spencer says thinking of Harper.

"Doyle's killing families. Emily isn't married and Harper is apart of the BAU too. She ran to protect us" Rossi says.

"Has anyone spoken to Harper lately?" Hotch asks as a light blub goes off.

"Not since she left to take care of Amelia at home" Spencer says becoming worried.

"Try calling her Spencer, Rossi call her grandmother. If neither of them pick up we need to get over there" Hotch says.

"Do you think Harper could have taken off to find Emily?" Morgan asks as Spencer pulls out his phone and immediately calls his wife.

"I don't think so, Harper hasn't shown any of the signs of knowing what her mother was truly up to. If anything Harper was the most dedicated to figuring it out" Sever says.

When Harper doesn't pick up Spencer looks at Hotch worried, "She didn't answer" Spencer says becoming more worried.

Rossi talks on the phone for a few brief moments before hanging up the phone, "Elizabeth said Harper never came home and she never texted her about Amelia being sick. Which she isn't by the way." Rossi says, the last part mainly to Spencer.

"Garcia I need you to follow Harper's path home, she may have either followed Emily or been taken by Doyle" Hotch says.

"Right away sir" Garcia says and heads off to her tech cave.

"She wouldn't have followed Emily knowing that Amelia was sick, she'd have gone home" Spencer says.

"Ok, Spencer go with her, since you know Harper's route home better than anyone else, you can help find out what happened" Hotch says.

Spencer nods and goes to follow Garcia when Rossi stops him, "We're going to find her" Rossi says.

"I know but I only hope that its in time" Spencer says heading to Garcia's office.

* * *

The rest of the team continues to discuss how they were going to find Emily.

"She's a trained spy, she doesn't want to be found" Rossi says.

"She knows all of our tricks, we don't know any of hers or Harper's, anyone who'd know anything about all this has gone missing" Morgan says.

"Alright then how do we find Emily or Harper?" Sever asks.

"Here's how. Ian Doyle is our UNSUB, Emily is our victim and Harper might be too. We profile their behavior and treat it like any other case" Hotch says moving things around on the boards.

"Because terrorism isn't something we are experienced in, I've reached out to someone in the State Department. Who can not only help us with Doyle but also shed like on Emily's past" Hotch says moving Doyle's picture to the center of their board.

"Who?" Morgan asks.

"Her" Hotch says looking over at the doors into the BAU bullpen. The team turns to see none other than JJ walking over to them.

"Let's get to work" JJ says as the team stares at her.

Spencer looks at Garcia's screens which are filled with different camera angles.

"So she left her before the task force meeting so around 5:40" Spencer says. Garcia pulls up the cameras inside the BAU and finds when Harper was talking to Hotch about leaving. Then cuts the the cameras in front of the building as 5 minutes later Harper was walking out of the building.

"Where to next?" Penelope asks Spencer.

"We drove in together but since I was still here Harper would have taken the subway back home" Spencer says as Penelope works her magic with the cameras.

"Here she is" Garcia says pulling up a camera inside the station with Harper standing alone at the platform when the correct train pulls up. Harper gets on.

"She would have gotten off at the 5th station from this one" Spencer says and Penelope pulls up cameras, and waits for Harper's train to arrive.

When it does, Harper steps out onto the platform and starts walking when they notice someone catches her attention, Harper turns to face the hooded man and puts her hand on her weapon.

"This is it" Spencer says.

The two lackeys come up just as Harper is about to pull her weapon, grabbing her and handing her weapon over to a man who removes his hood.

"That's defiantly Doyle. We need to tell Hotch" Penelope says.

"I'll tell Hotch. See how far you can follow them before you lose them" Spencer says.

"Sure thing" Penelope says and gets to work on the cameras. Spencer heads out into the bullpen area and notices everyone in the round room.

"Hotch, Doyle has Harper" Spencer says when Spencer sees JJ.

"JJ what are you doing here?" Spencer asks.

"I've come to help find Emily and Harper" JJ says.

Spencer nods and looks at Hotch who is thinking, "Garcia is already looking for them with the cameras but with as good as Doyle is, she bound to lose them somewhere" Spencer says.

"Let's see what Garcia finds out and we'll go from there. Right now finding Harper and Emily is our top priority" Hotch says.

"Don't worry kid, I sent agents to watch over Amelia and Elizabeth" Rossi says as Spencer sits down.

"Thank you Rossi" Spencer says knowing he can relax some know that his daughter was safe. Now he could focus on finding Harper and Emily.

The team moves from the bullpen to the round room.

"Ok so I talked to a friend from Langley. He couldn't give me Emily's full CIA history but he could give me this" JJ says pulling a blackout document with Emily's picture and then moments later the black lines disappeared and the words under them appeared.

"She assumed the identity of Lauren Reynolds as apart of a special taskforce called JTF-12" JJ says.

"I've heard about them. They were profiling terrorist weren't they?" Rossi asks.

"Yes. Assembled after 9/11, the CIA and other agency's provided their best and brightest" JJ says.

"But serial killers and terrorists have different personality traits" Ashley says.

"How does Doyle fit in?" Spencer asks.

"He was their last case. And now the JTF is on his hit list. Jeremey Wolf was victim #1, from Germany's B and D, Sean McAlister at Interpol was the 2nd. He was the one that brought the JTF in to work the Doyle case. He was murdered last week in Brussels, with his wife and daughter. Tsia Mosely of France's DCRI got engaged to Jeremy earlier this year, after he died, she fled to DC. And team leader Clyde Easter, British SIS, hasn't checked in since Tsia's murder. He was also in DC" JJ says.

"Did JTF make the arrests?" Hotch asks.

"No the host countries handle that. Team moves onto the next case" JJ says.

"If all they did was deliver a profile, how did Doyle even know about them?" Hotch asks.

"Considering the shadowy nature of terrorist cells they utilize a skill we don't, infiltration" JJ says.

"Who was undercover on Doyle?" Spencer asks.

"Emily. She made contact with him in Boston to get intel on Valhalla. She was supposed to be posing as a weapons dealer" JJ says.

"Look at how she's dressed. She seems pretty comfortable" Morgan says.

"How close did she get to Doyle as apart of her cover?" Hotch asks.

"The recon they did on Doyle included a background on all this romantic relationships. Emily was his type" JJ says.

"Then if Emily was undercover and this around 8 years ago, that would make Harper how old?" Rossi asks.

"Harper would have been 18 at the time. She would have just entered first year of residency" Spencer says.

"So how long had Emily been with the CIA and Interpol?" Rossi asks.

"She had been working with them since the mid to late 90s" JJ says.

"So Harper was probably between the ages of 10 and 12 at the time this all started. So Harper must had known that her mother did jobs abroad" Rossi says looking towards Spencer for any information.

"From what Harper told me is that Emily was always off doing something as long as she could remember because of having Harper at such a young age. Whether it was school or work and since Harper was in high school by age 10 she would have seen or remembered something's but nothing stood out from what Harper told me" Spencer says.

"Then maybe Harper knew more than she was letting on or was lying about what she did know" Morgan says.

"No. Harper told me everything especially when she was worried about Emily's strange behavior. She was concerned, she even mentioned Emily getting strange calls and texts and how Emily's behavior had become more distant, especially to her and Amelia" Spencer says defending his wife.

"What strange texts and calls?" Hotch asks.

"I'm not sure, Emily told Harper it was an old work friend trying to get in touch" Spencer says as it dawns on him. "Emily had been in contact with either members of her team or Doyle" Spencer says.

"Emily was trying to tell Harper as much of the truth since Harper was already watching her behaviors" Hotch says.

"So Harper must have pulled Emily aside at one point or another to talk to her about this" Sever says.

"Yeah, I think after she went to contact her CIA buddies" Morgan says.

"Harper must had seen something we didn't when we discovered Doyle was behind this" Hotch says.

"Emily told Harper stories of her trips abroad, not giving out any specific information but she could have mentioned a name or two" Spencer says.

"Morgan, Dave, go to Emily's apartment and see what you can find there if anything" Hotch says. They leave and the team continues discussing how to find both Emily and Harper. JJ walks over to Reid and gives him a hug, Spencer returns it immediately.

Once the two BAU agents return from Emily's apartment, Morgan and Rossi take the necklace with the rings to Hotch. They talk about the meanings of the necklace.

"Why do you think she's going to Boston?" Hotch asks.

"Maybe she's going to old locations to hunt him down" Morgan says.

"If he had us in his cross hairs, she wouldn't run, she'd take the fight to him and he has Harper then she'd do just about anything" Rossi says when Garcia walks in.

After Doyle had finished his story, Harper had learned quiet a bit about her mother that she hadn't known. Like how Doyle spokek about the arms deals and other aspects, including their relationship. Even Doyle mentioning that he wanted to marry Emily but he knew she wasn't the marrying type.

Harper knew better than to listen to a psychopath, or at least she hoped she did. Doyle left not long after finishing his story but made sure that his goons kept an eye on her. He didn't want his bargaining chip to escape before Emily arrived.

While Harper was being watched by a few of his lackeys, she thought through her options and knew that escaping might get her killed, something she didn't need to happen. Especially when she had more than just herself to think about. She stayed put and hoped that Doyle kept his word on letting her go. Harper only hoped that the team got to them in time before anything happened.

* * *

"What did you find Garcia?" Hotch asks.

"We just got a hit on one of Clyde Easter's covers. He's on a plane to Boston as we speak" Garcia says.

"Have him detained as soon as he steps off. We need to go. Garcia you're coming with us" Hotch says and tell the rest of the team to get on the plane.

"Ok yes" Garcia says and goes to get her things.

Once in the air, Spencer walks to Garcia, "Have you found Harper yet?" Spencer asks.

"Not yet boy wonder. I've lost the van she was in a few times but I'm still tracking it through the cameras, its just going to take a while. They did however find Harper's phone and the one Doyle used to get her there" Garcia says.

"What did they find on the phones?" Hotch asks.

"Nothing on Harper's but it seems some how Doyle or someone who works for him, made an exact copy of Elizabeth Prentiss' phone and sent Harper the texts, making it look like it came from her grandmother" Garcia says.

"What else?" Hotch says knowing there was more that Penelope wasn't tell them.

"Well once they had loaded Harper up in the van, after drugging her, someone, I'm assuming Doyle, took a picture and sent it all of Emily's contacts. Saying he would see her soon" Garcia says as Spencer tenses up.

"So Emily knows that Doyle has Harper" Rossi says.

"Yes but I believe it's only to lure Emily there" Garcia says.

"Ok thank you" Hotch says.

Garcia turns to Spencer, "We're going to find her" Garcia says.

"Thank you" Spencer says. Garcia keeps trying all of Emily's old numbers.

While on the jet, the BAU gets footage of Emily attacking Doyle's SUV.

"Emily walked into a trap. It looks like Doyle got into the SUV but from this angle you can see that he didn't and I wish Boston PD would have told me that before I watched it. Again sorry for the screaming" Garcia says.

"She threw a flash bang grenade into a car. She's lucky that the three people inside didn't die. Isn't anybody else bothered by that?" Morgan asks.

"Well its 3 bad guys" Rossi says shrugging.

"As illegal as it is, Emily knows she has to be as ruthless as Doyle especially since he has Harper" Hotch says.

"He's come to the US to wage a public vendetta and hired a group of mercenaries to remain loyal to him. He's got nothing to lose, so she has to act the same way especially because she does" Spencer says.

"So how did she know that Doyle was waiting for him?" Rossi asks.

"The mole must have told him. The same guy that's been feeding Doyle the contractors and agents" JJ says.

"And our best suspect was just arrested with a suit case full of cash. How do we get Easter to talk? He won't cooperate willingly" Sever says.

"I'll handle that, the rest of you focus on finding Doyle's location so we can help Harper and Emily" Hotch says.

"I hate to be the one to ask this but how long do they have?" Garcia asks.

"Our best chance is also the most troubling. Doyle saved Emily for last because he views her as his stressor, he took Harper so she'd be more willing to face him. Which means that he'll take his time with Emily but I'm not sure about what he'll do with Harper once he has Emily there" Hotch says.

* * *

When Doyle's men cleared out of her room, she took the chance to get free. She managed to get free enough from the chair to try and escape, causing some bleeding on one of wrists. Harper knew that Doyle would be gone for some time since she heard a few of them men talking about how he would only return with the women.

Harper assumed that meant her mother. She also knew if she was here and he had Emily, they both likely might be dead by the end of it before the team could locate them. Though Harper didn't currently know that Emily had attacked Doyle and failed, and they were heading back her way. Harper tries to find a way out of the building but is caught by one of Doyle's men.

"Where do you think you're going lass?" the man with the thick accent asked as he threw her to the ground, kicking her in the stomach. Knocking the wind out of Harper.

The man yelled for a few of the other men to take Harper back to the room Doyle had been holding her and tie her back up. They added a few extra ropes in hopes that she wouldn't get out this time. The men then continued to watch her like a hawk but unknown to them, Harper had managed one thing while she'd been running about the compound, she'd gotten a phone and when she could would call the team for help.

* * *

I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. Please leave your comments, reviews, and suggestions on what you would like to see in the coming chapters! Thank you all and have a great New Year!


	35. Emily's Redemption

Here you go, just like I promised! Enjoy!

* * *

Doyle brought Emily back to find out that Harper had tried to escape, he only smiled. He knew now that he could torture Emily more with her daughter present.

Emily came to, "Where is my daughter?" Emily asks.

"Waiting for our return" Doyle says walking Emily towards the room that currently held Harper.

Once they walked in, Emily ran over to the chair where Harper was tied to.

"Mom" Harper says relieved and worried at the same time.

"Are you alright?" Emily asks looking her over.

Harper nods, "I'm as good as can be expected" Harper says when Doyle jerks Emily away.

"That's enough for now" Doyle says walking Emily out of the room before closing and locking the door.

"Ian let her go. She's got nothing to do with this" Emily says almost begging.

"Once you're good and dead, I'll drop her off to your team" Doyle says as they continue walking away from the room.

Emily felt relieved and prayed that she might make it through this to tell both her team and Harper how sorry she was.

However no one knew that Harper was getting one of her arms free in order to make a very important phone call.

* * *

The team brought in a lead to finding Emily in Boston.

"Why were you calling Clyde Easter so much Jack?" Rossi asks standing on the opposite side of the room.

"Anybody got a smoke? What about you bean pole?" Jack asks.

Spencer looks around to see who he's gesturing to.

"What do you think?" Rossi asks Spencer.

"Narcissism that has some deep seed insecurity" Spencer says.

"So if we puncture self image then this hood rat will talk" Rossi says.

"Hey hey, I ain't no hood rat. You take that back" Jack says to Rossi.

"Well you look like one" Rossi says walking over to the table where Jack is sitting.

"You smell like one. You smell that?" Rossi asks Spencer.

Who takes a sniff and looks at Jack, "Hood rat" Spencer says.

"I am not. Take it back" Jack says looking towards Spencer.

"Hey Jack, do you know what a hood rat is?" Rossi asks standing next to Jack. Jack goes to say something but nothing come out.

"You see what I mean? He's just going to have to learn the hard way" Rossi says walking back over to where Spencer stood.

"Alright, alright. Clyde was going to pay my medical bills. Alright, this ear it ain't growing back" Jack says.

"What happened to it?" Spencer asks.

"This bitch teammate of his shot it. Said it was a warning. She thought she could take down this IRA big shot named Doyle. But I told Easter...OW" Jack says as Rossi grabs his ear.

"What the hell man? Gosh" Jack says.

"Where's Prentiss?" Rossi says hanging onto his ear.

"Who? I don't know" Jack says in pain.

"Lauren Reynolds. Where is Lauren Reynolds?" Spencer asks.

Jack pauses, before leaning back, "Oh, a friend of yours is she?" Jack asks smiling.

Rossi moves back to Jack, "You tell us where she is right now or I swear I'll send you to a prison where they'll teach you what a hood rat is" Rossi says.

"And by the time you do, she'll be in pieces. So my price, just went up" Jack says happy and smiling.

Rossi and Spencer lead Jack out of the room and go to talk to Hotch and Ashley about what they were going to do about Faye.

"200 thousand?" Ashley asks.

"What other leverage do we have?" Hotch asks.

"Is he an addict?" Ashley asks looking over at Jack who can't seem to sit still.

"He's having a nicotine fit. We wouldn't let him smoke" Rossi says.

"We could use that. He'd relax, open his big mouth" Ashley says.

"Is that enough?" Hotch asks looking at her.

"Well I'm pretty good with narcissists. I've date a few" Ashley says when she receives questioning looks from Rossi and Hotch. Hotch nods and allows Ashley and Rossi to head up to the roof with Jack so that he can have a smoke. When Spencer gets a phone call.

Harper managed to get free and block the door to her cell like room and getting enough signal to call. She waited for the phone to ring, hoping to hear Spencer's voice on the other end of the line.

"Hang on Hotch. Dr. Reid" Spencer says.

"Hi there Ace" Harper says, the smile automatically coming onto her face at the sound of his voice.

"Harper? Where are you? Are you alright?" Spencer asks panicked.

"I'm actually not sure, somewhere in Boston but you'll have to get Penny to track the phone. I've got a few bumps and bruises but I'll live" Harper says hearing someone walking by.

"Ok stay on the phone with me. I'm going to get Garcia on tracing the call" Spencer says heading over to Hotch.

"I'm not going anywhere but I can't stay on the phone long. They'll figure out I'm doing something if they hear me talking to much" Harper says wincing as she bandages her bloody wrist.

Harper hears Spencer pulls the phone away from his mouth, "Hotch its Harper. She's calling from Doyle's location" Spencer says. Harper can't make out what Hotch says but Spencer responds to him when Harper starts to get dizzy.

"You're going to have to hurry Ace" Harper says closing her eyes against the spinning room.

"Ok we'll be there as soon as Garcia gets a lock on your location" Spencer says.

"I'm going to put the phone where they can't find it. Don't hang up until you've got the location." Harper says.

"Ok, stay safe. I love you" Spencer says. Harper stays on the phone listening to Spencer's voice until she knows that they'll be checking on her soon enough and hides the phone in a secure location.

* * *

"You know when a cigarette is best? After sex with me" Jack says looking at Ashley.

"Mind your manners" Rossi says reaching for Jack's ear again.

Jack holds up a hand to his ear and another to put between him and Rossi.

"Ok" Jack says.

"You're already extorting us for Prentiss's location" Rossi says.

"So just out of curiosity, what's it like working for Doyle?" Sever asks.

"Ah, he's not so tough." Jack says.

"Wow I bet you're his hook up after all you're the man" Ashley says.

"I could show you how much of a man I really am" Jack asks and Rossi moves towards him.

"Alright, alright. Gosh, what's with the sexy cop, back cop routine. Who do you think..." Jack says when blood hits Ashley.

"Down" Rossi says pulling Ashley down when another shot hits Jack. And Jack falls dead. Ashley and Rossi quickly get off the roof and to safety. Informing Hotch of what happened. Some time later Rossi checks on Ashley.

"That's not going to come out" Rossi says as Ashley tries to get blood off her shirt.

"I know" she says stopping what she was doing.

"Ashley we have a problem. Without Faye there's not much left, we all want to save Prentiss and Harper so bad that we can't see this case straight" Rossi says.

"Ok. What do we do?" Ashley asks.

"We depend on the team member with the freshest eyes" Rossi says.

"No not me. No" Ashley says.

"You haven't worked with Prentiss for 5 years. You're not engulfed like we are. Now what's been bugging you since we left Quantico? How about the affair, that bugs me. How does the two of them sleeping together change Doyle's profile?" Rossi asks.

"I don't know" Ashely says stuttering her words.

"Come on Ashley it's textbook" Rossi says.

"I haven't read every textbook" Ashley says.

"You want me to hold your hand. Fine. What doesn't fit?" Rossi asks.

Ashley hesitates.

"Just say it. What are you thinking? Just spit it out" Rossi says raising his voice.

"Why families?" Ashley says.

"Keep going" Rossi says.

"Prentiss is Doyle's stressor, he wants revenge on the women that betrayed him and I understand that. But why kill that child in DC?" Ashley asks.

"That's Agent Sever I'm looking for" Rossi says standing up and holds out a hand to Ashley.

"Come on lets get you a new shirt" Rossi says. Ashley takes his hand, relieved.

Meanwhile Garcia manages to pin the phone Harper was calling from.

The keep trying to figure out why Doyle was saving Emily for last by going through the rest of her team on Doyle's case.

"Jeremy made some fancy plans before his death. Specifically, he bought a large estate in Spain" Garcia says.

"He signed the documents with one of his covers. Made a down payment in case and deposited the rest" JJ adds.

"So Jeremy sold the list to Doyle" Hotch says.

"He was the first victim, killed quietly. Doyle didn't want any attention until he was ready" JJ says.

"Did Tsia know?" Hotch asks.

"Can't tell. If I were running from a terrorist I would cash in my IRA, not that one but the other one. My point is Tsia didn't touch that money. So I don't think she's in on it" Garcia says.

* * *

Harper sits in her room when she hears Emily scream, Harper knew that the team was going to on their way shortly but didn't know if that was going to be soon enough.

She picked up the phone and noticed that Spencer and the team had hung up which meant that they'd gotten what they had needed for locating her. When the phone began to ring. Harper picked up once she recognized Spencer's number.

"Hey Ace" Harper says moving into the far corner of the room, away from the door.

"You're alone good. Hotch and the team have some questions to ask you so I'm going to put you on speaker" Spencer says.

"Ok. Ask away" Harper says sitting on the floor.

"Its good to hear your voice kid" Rossi says from the background.

"Hopefully we'll be seeing each other soon" Harper says with a smile.

"Ok Harper, we need you to tell us everything you know about Emily and Doyle" Hotch says getting down to buisness.

"Honestly before I was kidnapped I knew very little. My mom mentioned the name once after she got home after a case. I assumed he was an alias or a bad guy. At the time I didn't take much interest in my mom's work. I liked hearing about the places she went instead of the people. Mainly because she couldn't tell me about the people involved in cases" Harper says.

"What about after Doyle took you?" Morgan asks speaking up.

"He told me about them meeting, their relationship and a few other things I really didn't want to hear about until he left" Harper says.

"How did you manage to get a phone?" Morgan asks.

"I managed to get my wrist through the ropes, got some rope burn pretty badly. I untied my other arm and legs before I managed to get out where I was. I was about to make it out of the building before one of the goons grabbed me and took me back to this room" Harper says looking around.

"How badly are you hurt?" Spencer asks.

"I'll be fine for now Spencer. I've fixed them up the best I can with what I have" Harper says not mentioning the beatings she'd taken from Doyle's men.

"Could you tell us where you are, where they might be holding you two?" Morgan asks.

"I was passed out when they brought me here and I know Penny is working on getting a location through the phone but since this is a burner it's going to take her time" Harper says worried.

"Emily may not have that kind of time" Clyde says.

"Who's that?" Harper asks curious.

"Clyde Easter, he worked with Emily in Interpol" Hotch says.

Harper thinks where she'd heard his voice before, "I know you" Harper says.

"How?" Hotch asks.

"My mom and him were talking in the living room once. I rushed in because I wanted to talk to her. I just been accepted into my first choice college. I was 13 and I couldn't wait to tell her. I noticed them talking and he introduced himself. My mom asked me why I looked so excited. I told her and he left, saying they would talk again later" Harper says explaining.

The team glances from the phone to Clyde. "Wait, you're Emily's little girl. Harper, the little genius. She always talked about you and I see you followed in her foot steps some" Clyde says.

"Yeah some" Harper says.

"Harper we're going to keep you on speaker while we try to figure all of this out" Spencer says as the team moves into the round room.

"Ok Ace" Harper says.

"We better get started" Hotch says as they all gather around the boards.

Clyde Easter and the team begin working on finding Emily.

"Ian Doyle is a parasitic psychopath. Highly controlling and very explosive when something doesn't go as planned" Clyde says.

"So how does this fit in with how he fits in as a family emulator?" Ashley asks.

"And Prentiss' role in it" Rossi says.

"Family emulators have a romanticized view of who their family is" Spencer says.

"Well actually he was an orphan" Clyde says.

"Well they think of their family as a possession until some law shatters that and lets them start killing" Morgan says.

"Doyle was never married" Clyde says.

"Children?" Rossi asks.

"No" Clyde says.

"Wait, are you sure?" Harper asks speaking up on the phone.

"Yes, why?" Clyde asks.

"When he told me that my mom killed his son" Harper says explains.

"Why would he say something like that if he didn't have any children?" Hotch asks.

"I'm not sure. He also mentioned Amelia. I asked him if he hurt her and he said no. He'd never killed a child that young" Harper says hearing voices nearing her door.

"But you wrote in your profile that he carried out his murders with a surgical like precision" Spencer says to Clyde.

"Yes" Clyde says.

"No collateral damage?" Morgan asks.

"That's right" Clyde says.

"Perhaps this child was a surrogate for one that he had" Rossi says looking at the photo of the dead boy.

"Say Doyle had a child and you didn't know about it. Is it possible that Prentiss did?" Ashley asks.

"Then why would she keep it from me?" Clyde asks.

"Who else was on the compound the day you arrested Doyle?" Hotch asks.

"Just his staff" Clyde says.

"All Irish?" Hotch asks.

"Yes" Clyde says.

"That's a start" Hotch says. Penelope gets to work on her computer.

"Harper how are you doing?" Morgan asks the phone.

"I'm fine, just hoping to get out of here soon but I may have to hang up if these goons decided to come in here. Doyle told them to leave me alone until he was ready for me. I'm assuming when he's ready to kill my mom that's when he'll come get me" Harper says.

"Well hang on. We're getting closer to figuring this out" Rossi says.

"I know. I trust you all more than I trust myself right now" Harper says when Garica speaks up.

"I got him. I matched him based on Irish immigration records based on Doyle's employees. Declan Jones, he's the only boy that matches. He settled in Boston, 8 years ago with adoptive guardian Louise Jones" Garcia says.

"Louise Jones, that was Doyle's house keeper" Clyde says.

"Is he still alive?" Hotch asks.

"Declan and him mother went missing 7 years ago. Bodies were never found. Wait what's this?" Garcia asks pulling up photos.

"God someone took pictures of them being shot" Garcia says.

"Is there an address?" Hotch asks.

"It looks like a warehouse..." Garcia says.

"Penny see if you can send me the pictures" Harper says.

"Will do" Penelope says.

"That's the place Doyle has me" Harper says after looking over the photos.

"Are you sure?" Hotch asks.

"Yes. All I see is that red brick around where I am" Harper says.

"1518 Adams Street" Garcia says.

"Wait look at that" Spencer says.

"What?" Garcia asks as Spencer points to the screen.

"Morgan come look at this" Spencer says.

"That's black clothing and a hand Reid" Morgan says.

"No, look at the fingernails" Spencer says.

"Oh my God" Garcia says.

"She set the photos up" Harper says relieved to learn that what Doyle said wasn't true.

Morgan looks over at the phone, "How do you know?" Morgan asks.

"The blood pattern behind their heads was staged. It would have never happened like that" Harper says glancing at the photo on the phone.

"So she did this on purpose?" Morgan asks.

"Probably to protect Declan from Doyle" Harper says. Morgan looks between the pictures and Harper realizing he was wrong about Emily this whole time and only hoped that he could make things right by saving her.

Hotch and Clyde talked for a moment when Hotch knew they had to act fast.

* * *

The team makes it to the building. Harper had hung up on the team somewhere because Doyle's men had come to retrieve her. She walked with them until she saw Emily and Doyle.

"Morgan with me" Hotch says. Morgan nods.

"I need everyone to listen up" Hotch says. Hotch quickly gets the team together and briefed so that they can go to the warehouse and save Emily and Harper.

"Agent Prentiss and Harper are our only friendly in the building. Rescuing them both is our primary objective" Hotch says.

Doyle tied Harper in another chair while Emily was tied in one as well.

"Our only advantage is stealth. Once they know were onsite they're nothing stopping them from killing her. So we keep it quiet until we can get to her" Morgan says.

Every nods and they go into the building. Hotch comes over, "Cut the power" Hotch says.

The man nods and does so.

Emily took the chance to attack Doyle, while Harper once again struggled against her restraints, however this time Harper was in more pain and couldn't get loose. While the two fought, Harper saw Doyle stab Emily with a piece of wood.

"Mom!" Harper yelled as Morgan came around the corner and Doyle fled being chased by Hotch. Morgan got Harper free before Harper rushed over to her mother and helped her. Morgan came over and kept Emily focused on him.

"I've got her. I've got her in the basement on the Southside. I need a medic" Morgan says over the radio.

Spencer came into the building and found Harper working on Emily until the paramedics arrived. When they did, Harper stepped aside and Spencer pulled her against his frame as tears were rushing down her face.

"I've got you" Spencer says as the paramedics take Emily to the nearest hospital. The team not far behind them.

Once inside the team wait in the waiting lounge for any news. Harper stays seated while Spencer paces the room with a cup of coffee in his hand. Ashley sits hugging her knees while Rossi stands next to her.

After waiting a few moments, Spencer takes Harper to get checked out. After getting her some ice and pain medicine for her, they rejoined the team back in the waiting room.

Across from Ashley, Morgan sits there waiting while Penelope sits next to him. Hotch sits next to Harper, clutching his hands together and occasionally looking at the young women sitting next to him. Harper was surprisingly calm and didn't change her position while all the team members would stand up and sit back down after a while or change seats. Spencer sits next to Harper at times but so do most of the team.

After hours of waiting JJ comes out into the waiting area with a sober look on her face. Everyone looks up at her and just with one look Harper can tell what she was going to say, she had seen it so many times on doctors she worked with and even herself. Harper had prepared for the worse news but hoped that the outcome would be different.

"She never made it off the table" JJ says as the entire room begins to cry. Spencer stands up to walk out of the room but JJ stops him.

"Spence" JJ says looking only at Spencer.

"I didn't get a chance to say goodbye" Spencer says and JJ hugs him and he begins crying. Harper gets up from her seat and the entire team turns to look at her, including JJ and Spencer.

Rossi stands up to help but Harper waves him off, Spencer stepped away from JJ's hug, wiping his eyes and looks over at his wife, who had gone extremely pale. Spencer made his way over to her, Harper muttered something to him in Italian that only Rossi caught and looked at the young couple with understanding.

Spencer pulled her into a hug and nodded as Harper wraps her arms around Spencer, burring her face into his chest and letting the tears flow. JJ follows Hotch out into the hall and they talk for a few moments before the team leaves the hospital.

* * *

Thank you all for you support and suggestions with these last few chapters! I hope you like it and now I am still on the fence of the two of them knowing since I do enjoy the fact Spencer gets angry at JJ for not telling him so I'm still deciding on that but please comment, review, and leave any suggestions for me!

Thank you all!


	36. Learning to Grieve

Thanks everyone for being so awesome and waiting for me to update my story. You all are the best readers and because of that I will be posting the chapter a day early.

I hope you all enjoy it and thank you to those who took my polls. They helped me fine tune some thought I had and hope that shows up in the story.

Once again, I DO NOT OWN CRIMINAL MINDS!

Enjoy the latest chapter!

* * *

Harper didn't know how to process everything. Most the time she spoke in Italian which confused everyone. Spencer explained to everyone that since it was technically Harper's first language that her grief was causing the language barrier.

Rossi and Spencer however were more than happy to help translate for Harper to the rest of the team when Harper became to emotion or overwhelmed with the funeral preparations. They held the funeral shortly after they return to Quantico.

Harper knew what her mother wanted already and quickly got everything taken care of with the help of the entire BAU. On the day of the funeral, Spencer walked into the room Harper was getting ready in and Spencer walks over and places his hands on Harper's shoulders before kissing the top of her head.

"Are you ready?" Spencer asks. Harper shakes her head as she gets up and hugs Spencer.

"I know. Lets go" Spencer says.

Harper follows him out to the car the funeral home sent and head to the cemetery. Spencer, Morgan, Rossi, Hotch and two other men carry Emily's casket while Harper carries Amelia behind them. The rest of the people follow Harper until they come to stop at the grave site. They placed the casket on what will lower it into the ground.

After the minister speaks a few parting words, one by one each member of the people attending the funeral place a red rose on Emily's casket. Harper stands with Spencer and Amelia while the crowd around the funeral starts to lessen. Spencer takes Amelia from Harper after he places his rose on the casket. Harper picks up the last rose and looks back at the BAU team who stood near her husband.

Harper looked at the gravestone that read: Emily Prentiss, Oct. 12th, 1970 to March 7th 2011.

" _Until we meet again_ " Harper whispers and leaves the rose before walking back over to Spencer. Harper noticed that Penelope held Amelia while she and Spencer were talking.

"Penelope is going to watch Amelia for us while we get everything with Emily's apartment taken care of" Spencer says.

"Thank you Penny" Harper says.

"No problem. Let me know when Sergio is on his way over to my place and I'll have Ami here ready for you" She says.

Harper hugged her husband when Hotch walked over. "Can we talk in private?" Hotch asks the entire team.

"Sure" Spencer says as everyone nods.

* * *

After the funeral, Hotch gathered the entire team within the round room.

"What I'm about to tell you all doesn't leave this room and can't be spoken to anyone outside of this team" Hotch says very serious.

"Aaron what's going on?" Rossi asks as he keeps Amelia entertained.

"Emily made it off the table, her surgery was a success" Hotch says gaging everyone's reactions.

"Wait...what are you talking about?" Penelope asks shocked.

"Emily is alive. We faked her death and waited to tell everyone until after the funeral in case Doyle was watching" Hotch says as JJ moves to stand next to him.

Harper looks between the two, "So why are you telling us?" Harper asks.

"We knew that Doyle would keep tabs on the funeral and feel safer if he knew that Emily was dead. For now we've got other agencies looking for him but Emily has gone into hiding as well. She may or may not try to make contact depending on her covers" Hotch says.

"So we need to still act like Emily is dead?" Spencer asks looking at his wife's demeanor and trying to gage her reaction.

"Yes, because to the rest of the world she is dead" Hotch says looking around at everyone.

"I understand that you'll all need time to process this, Strauss has given us a few days to collect ourselves. If you have any questions please ask me" Hotch says.

Everyone nods, unsure how to take this latest news after everything they had just gone through.

Harper had spent the next few days recovering from her ordeal. Spencer made sure she got plenty of rest and took care of Amelia majority of the time.

* * *

 **Ten Weeks after Emily's 'death'...**

Soon after Emily's 'death', the entire team including Harper and Amelia, had gone to Ashley's graduation. Causing Garcia to celebrate, to try and give everyone some normalcy without Emily around. However, that didn't stop the team from taking on more cases.

Once they headed out to work a case in Portland, is the case that made Harper worry more about Spencer. Spencer had struggled the most during this particular case, not only with his headaches but with Emily's absence but with Harper. Although Harper was happy that Emily was alive, but she felt like she was constantly looking over her shoulder for Doyle.

Only Spencer knew that Harper was constantly have nightmares about when she was held captive by Doyle and what he had done to Emily. He was constantly catching her awake in the middle of the night, walking around the house or checking on Amelia.

Spencer understood all of this but it caused him to worry about his wife. On their case, they discovered quickly that their UNSUB suffered from some sort of schizophrenia, and Harper knew that this case would hit home for Spencer more than any of them.

Once the team gave their profile of the UNSUB to the police force, and Harper could see Spencer struggle with the information that the team was giving out to the officers and the information that he himself contributed to the profile.

Once they finished, Spencer immediately left the room. She went to follow him but noticed Morgan went after him as well. Harper followed as Morgan followed Spencer into the men's room and she waited outside, hearing their entire conversation.

"You know that profile makes it kind of sound like schizophrenia leads to serial killing" Spencer says after turning off the water.

"That's not what we said at all Reid" Morgan says.

"My mom has schizophrenia, there are many different types" Spencer says.

"I know that" Morgan says.

"Catatonic, disorganized. Just because someone suffers from the inability to organize their thoughts, or bathe or dress themselves, doesn't mean that they would stab somebody in the chest 30 times in the chest postmortem" Spencer says getting slightly agitated.

"Reid. What's really going on?" Morgan asks.

"Our UNSUBs hallucinations aren't fractured like a typically schizophrenic, they're vivid and clear. Leading me to believe that we're missing an important variable somewhere. Rather than making crazy conjectures, I think that we should try and figure out what it is" Spencer says.

"You listen to me. I know this is a scary age for you. It's when schizophrenic breaks happen. Have you talked to anybody about this?" Morgan asks.

"Harper. Emily" Spencer says.

"Have you seen a doctor?" Morgan asks.

"They all say I'm fine" Spencer says.

"Then why don't you believe them?" Morgan asks confused.

"Because predicting ones chances of developing a genetic condition is like trying to find a penny in the ocean. I have terrible headaches, I can't sleep at night, I can't focus on our cases. I only read five books last week" Spencer says dejected.

"What else?" Morgan asks.

"Its Harper. She won't talk to me about Emily being gone, she misses her and is worried about Doyle" Spencer says knowing Morgan would read in between the lines.

"Look kid you've got to cut yourself and Harper some slack. You're dealing with Prentiss' situation and I get it, we all are, especially Harper. Reid I miss her every day and I can only imagine what Harper is feeling about all this. But if your mind really was splitting do you think that you would have been able to figure out that this team is missing a variable?" Morgan asks.

"I'm just speculating that we are. I need to prove it" Spencer says.

"Then you do that. The moment you are wondering around the street aimlessly, that's when I'll be concerned about you. Come on pretty boy, we need to get you and Harper talking more. Let's get to work" Morgan says as the two of them leave the bathroom, Morgan stops short of opening the door.

"Doesn't seem like you'll need help" Morgan says.

"What do you mean?" Spencer asks looking over Morgan's shoulders to see Harper standing there, tears in her eyes.

Morgan quickly steps aside, "Harper, what's wrong?" Spencer asks coming to stand in front of her.

"I'm so sorry Spencer" Harper says before hugging him.

"I'll give you two a few moments" Morgan says smiling at the couple as he walked away. Harper and Spencer walked over to the office the BAU had been using for some privacy.

Spencer closed the door before locking his arms around Harper, "How much that did you hear?" Spencer asks resting his chin on her head.

"All of it. I've been so stupid, ignoring you and everyone else when I shouldn't be so worried about it all" Harper says burying her head into his shoulder.

Spencer slightly nods in understanding, "Its ok, you needed time to accept everything and understand that there are people looking for Doyle and you are safe" Spencer says looking down at her.

"That doesn't excuse what I've done. I'm sorry" Harper says again into his chest.

"I know what all this did but please don't shut me out, not anymore" Spencer says turning Harper's face to his.

Harper nods, "I was stupid to think I could deal with this on my own and have everything be normal" Harper says. Spencer leans down and kisses Harper. Hotch walks into the office, coughing to break them up.

"We've got another victim" Hotch says when the two break apart.

"Ok, go I'll be ok" Harper says wiping her face. Spencer kisses Harper on the cheek before nodding to Hotch and leaving with Spencer.

"I'm glad to see you two back on track" Hotch says.

"Me too" Spencer says looking back as Morgan walks over to Harper with a smile. After they apprehended the UNSUB, the team notices that Harper and Spencer are talking once again.

Once Spencer and Harper return home, Elizabeth Prentiss notices the change immediately and tells the two she'll see them in a couple of days. Once their case had finished, Hotch had made Harper and Spencer take time off to focus rebuilding from what happened in March. Over the course of a few weeks, they finally found some normalcy.

 **4 months Later...**

Harper stood at the cemetery, looking down at her mother's gravestone. Emily had often had someone leave notes to pass onto Harper here and it also kept up the appearance to anyone that may be watching that she was grieving her mother's lose. Though it had been difficult for Harper to believe her mother was alive until she'd spoken to her on the phone.

She and Spencer had also spoke with Hotch, along with the rest of the team and made sure they were made aware of Emily's recovery. Though they couldn't know her movements after she left the hospital for her safety. Most of the team did well making sure that they played up their grief but Harper knew it was all a show just like Hotch had asked them.

However, Harper still worried constantly however on the fact that Doyle was still out there. She continued working on cases until Hotch could find a replacement for Emily but she knew that Hotch wasn't focused on that particular issue at the moment.

During that time everyone knew Ashley was a graduate from the FBI academy and she didn't qualify to be a replacement for Emily and would still have to find someone for the team. Since Ashley was only a probationary agent after her graduation and not an experienced enough profiler to be apart of the BAU.

 **Present...**

Here it was the end of June and Harper was staring down at the pregnancy test in her hand. She couldn't believe her eyes. She had been feeling a bit off but didn't want to raise any concerns until the smell of coffee had hit her that morning and she knew. She played sick and ushered Spencer off to work, saying she'd take care of Amelia and acting as if nothing was wrong, before going straight into their bathroom and grabbing a pregnancy test from under their sink.

Harper had waited impatiently for the next 3 minutes, for the results. Pacing with Amelia, all around the house in the process. After the three minutes, she looked down. Harper called the doctor and made an appointment for that very day and went hoping that the test was just a false positive. Amelia was about to be 9 months old and yet here she was, possibly pregnant with another baby on the way.

After her appointment and the conformation of another baby, Harper didn't know how to tell Spencer. She was barely 5 weeks pregnant, with her due date in late February, early March. She knew that this was a good thing, Spencer and her had wanted more kids but hadn't discussed anything since they were still focused on Amelia at the moment.

She knew Spencer would be over the moon happy but with everything going on with Emily, Harper knew this would be a much harder pregnancy. Thinking it over, she picked up a shirt on her way back with Amelia that said 'big sister', taking it from Spencer's idea to propose to her with a onesie on her godson. And made her way back home to dress Amelia in her new shirt.

Amelia and Harper waited until Spencer got back from work, "How are you feeling?" Spencer asks after setting his back down and kissing Harper.

"I'm feeling better. Dinner is almost ready, could you go grab Amelia for me?" Harper asks making everything seem normal.

"Sure thing" Spencer says walking off to get their daughter from her play pen which was in eyesight. Harper waited with pregnancy test and sonogram picture in hand while she waited for Spencer to read the shirt.

"Hi pumpkin, how's daddy's girl?" Spencer asks walking over to Amelia. Amelia smiled up at him, reaching for him and making some baby noises and that's when he noticed the bold lettering on her shirt.

"You're not a big sister" Spencer says before turning to see Harper holding up the objects.

His eyes go wide after recognizing what Harper held in her hands, "You...you're pregnant?" Spencer asks his voice unsure.

"Yes" Harper says, tears instantly forming in her eyes. Spencer walks over and hugs her, wrapping his arms around her and kissing her again.

"How far along are you?" Spencer asks.

" Around 5 weeks, the doctor says. I'm due in February or March" Harper says as Spencer wipes away her stray tears.

"That means Amelia and the baby will be 14 months apart" Spencer says pausing to think.

"Yes" Harper says thinking how close the two would be in age. Spencer keeps asking the normal questions and knows that coffee is out of the question for the next 3 months because of Harper's pregnancy with Amelia.

"How are we going to tell the team?" Spencer asks.

"I was thinking with the t-shirt. Makes it easy to have a cutie like Amelia tell them but I was thinking telling them closer to August" Harper says as Spencer goes and picks up Amelia, who is thrilled her dad is home.

"I can't believe we're going to be parents again." Spencer says.

"Me either. Do you think we're ready?" Harper asks as they head to the kitchen.

"Yes" Spencer says placing a small kiss on Amelia's cheek before gives Harper another hug.

 **Later that week...**

The group of 5 chat as they walk out of the movie theatre.

"It wasn't necessary. There's to much blood and gore. Ewww" Garcia says.

"Garcia it's a slasher film, how do you do a slasher film without violence?" Spencer ask walking with Harper, hand in hand. Harper couldn't help but laugh at Penny.

"You imply it" Garcia says moving her arms about.

"Baby girl, the movie is called Slasher 6. What were you expecting?" Morgan asks.

"A refreshing beverage with a twist of comedy. I'm going to have nightmares a week" Garcia says walking between Harper and Derek.

"Everything we see and do on a daily basis and that got to you?" Ashley asks from the other side of Spencer.

"Listen nub, you may be all Sigourney Weaver, ass kicking tough. Which is awesome but the mystical maidens of innocent, like myself, jump at things that go bump in the night" Garcia says.

"Why are you worried, I'm sure that Morgan will protect you as long as he's not jumping out of his chair like a prepubescent school girl" Spencer says, causing everyone to laugh.

"The only reason I jumped is because you guys woke me up" Morgan says.

"How could you sleep during that?" Garcia asks.

"Easy. You dragged me out after 12 hour work day, for what? You can't tell me that girl didn't know that the UNSUB wasn't waiting for her upstairs? Come on" Morgan says.

"Villain" Spencer says.

"What?" Morgan asks.

"In movies the UNSUB is referred to as a villain" Spencer says.

"My bad. Are you going to let them tease me like this Harper?" Morgan asks the girl next to Spencer.

"Yes" Harper says hiding a yawn behind her hand.

"See even your wife, pretty boy, was falling asleep during the movie" Morgan says.

"How?" Garcia asks turning to look at the women with raven waves.

"Like Derek said, it was a long work day and its something I'm used to seeing. Don't get me wrong, I like my horror movies but a there were so many things wrong with them" Harper says not adding that her new morning sickness was the cause of some of her exhaustion.

Spencer nods and kisses his wife on the cheek, "She could tell you everything that was wrong with just the way the killer stabbed the victim" Spencer says.

"Really?" Ashley asks shocked.

"Yes. I impressed Spencer on our 4th date when we watched a few horror movies at his place" Harper says.

Spencer felt Harper stiffen, "What's wrong?" Spencer asks.

"I'm ok. Promise" Harper says smiling at Spencer, trying to hide her nauseous stomach. She had managed to keep the smell of popcorn from making her puke but nachos was another story.

He looks at her but nods, "Ok. Well let's get home and get Amelia in bed" Spencer says.

"If my grandmother hasn't already" Harper says.

"Isn't that little girl going to be 9 months old soon?" Morgan asks knowing the two were talking about Amelia.

"Yes, next week" Spencer says grinning ear to ear at the news they had yet to tell the rest of the team.

"Don't remind me" Harper says, not believing that time was passing so quickly or that she was pregnant again.

"I can't wait until her first birthday" Penelope says.

Harper can't help but laugh, "You only want to give her presents and plan the party, which I am more than happy to let you do. Especially for the soon to be one year old that won't remember a thing" Harper says.

"You know it" Penelope says winking at Harper.

Causing her to laugh. Spencer looked at his wife, she had begun to laugh more and talk more about the future without looking sad about what Emily would be missing while she was out of their lives. However, they had agreed that they would wait until closer to August and spring the announcement on the team so that Penelope couldn't throw them a party since Penelope was already planning one giant party for Amelia's birthday and they didn't need to add another to that list.

Though Spencer couldn't feel more happy than he did at this moment. The group continued talking before they all went their separate ways. Saying their goodnights to each other before being called in for a case the next day.

* * *

They returned to work the next day, Ashely, Spencer, Rossi, and Garcia all walked with Harper as Spencer explained the horror movie to Rossi.

"Speaking of horror" Rossi says seeing Strauss in Hotch's office.

"What is Strauss doing here?" Spencer asks.

"Whatever it is I cast my vote on not good" Garcia says.

"Seconded" Harper says. The team walks towards the round room. Everyone takes their seats in their usual spots when Hotch walks in.

"Let's get started" Hotch says.

The team heads to San Diego. Once they arrive in San Diego, Morgan and Spencer to the latest crime scene, Rossi and Hotch went to the medical examiner and Harper went with Ashley to interview the roommate. Once everyone returned to the station, Morgan turned to look at Harper who, Spencer had gone to sit next to.

"Hey Harper how old were you when you went to college?" Morgan asks.

"14" Harper says like it was the most normal thing in the world.

"Wait, really?" Morgan asks surprised.

"Yeah, I got accepted just before my 14th birthday and went the following fall" Harper says.

"So you couldn't drive either" Morgan says smirking at Spencer.

"I told you Morgan, I rode a bike because the government wouldn't issue me a license" Spencer says.

"What about you Harper?" Morgan asks.

"My grandmother was the Senator, I was driven to class everyday by some of the people who worked for her for security reasons" Harper says sighing at the memory.

"You are both so odd" Morgan says looking at the two of them.

Harper nodded, "Its why we're perfect for each other" Harper says, kissing Spencer on the cheek and getting back to work.

Once the team figures out that their UNSUB is going after certain victim type, they give their profile. Ashely looks over at Harper while they are discussing the UNSUBs profile, noticing her distance. Ashley gets Spencer's attention and motions to Harper. Spencer nods, and gives his thanks.

"He's stalking his victims, maybe because they represent something to our UNSUB" Harper says.

"Most likely locating them through the means of internet" Hotch says and continues with their discussion of how the UNSUB finds his potential victims. Harper has flashbacks to Hank, causing Harper to shutter. Once they finish, Ashley and Spencer walk over to Harper.

"Harper are you alright?" Spencer asks after the team gives the profile, noticing she had turned pale.

"Just having some unpleasant memories brought up by this case" Harper says a hand going to her belly but it goes unnoticed by everyone.

"Hank?" Spencer asks sitting next to Harper.

"Yeah. You'd think I'd be a little used to it by now. Its been nearly 6 years since this all started" Harper says shuttering. Spencer takes hold of Harper's hand and kisses it.

"It'll be ok. You're probably going to be out best insight into this case" Spencer says.

"Who's Hank?" Ashley asks.

Harper glances at her and takes a deep breathe, "A person I thought of as a friend who turned out to be a killer and my stalker before I meet the BAU. It's a long story" Harper says.

"Sounds like it" Ashely says looking between the couple.

She could tell there was more to the story and felt like its how the two originally met but didn't ask any further questions. Once they caught the man, thanks to Ashley, they saved his stepmother from meeting the faith of his other victims. Harper and Spencer returned home to relieve her grandmother and tuck Amelia into be.

"She's gotten so big" Harper says watching Amelia sleep.

"Yep, time flies" Spencer says standing next to her. Harper couldn't help but smile at the family she had and all thanks to Hank Torres, she knew that ghost may never rest but she was at least a little thankful for what she went through to make it to this moment.

 **A month later...**

Harper and Spencer had begun getting Amelia used to the idea of a new baby in the house, but were glad she couldn't make complete sentences or they both knew the entire team would know about their newest addition. Though the team had been given the news that Strauss had left temporarily and place Hotch in charge until her return.

Though shortly after that news, Hotch had asked Harper to continue coming back on full time with the team and then they next case came. And with that time around the team it got harder to hide her morning sickness. A few close calls but so far, no one else knew about it. Especially Rossi and Penelope, she loved the BAU family she had but she swore Penelope was asking about things as if she knew about the pregnancy.

Brushing it off since she was only two months along, Harper focused on the newest case. The team ended up in Jacksonville with 9 adult bodies, all skeletonized, and Harper in over her head even with the forensic team sent to help her and Spencer. Hotch calls the entire team together and they meet on the plane, and debrief quickly. The team arrives only hours after the first body is discovered. Harper immediately gets to work, leaving Spencer to do his own work.

"Based on the parasites, the UNSUB killed as recently as a month ago. Which means he's still active" Spencer says to Hotch as he comes into the tent where Spencer is analyzing the sea water and Harper to trying to put together the skeletons.

"How were you able to establish a timeline so quickly?" Hotch asks.

"By reverse engineering Mother Nature. Each year a pile of sand and sediment cover up the remains making up layers on the ocean floor." Spencer says.

"That makes sense. The deeper the pump dug, the older the remains" Hotch says glancing over at Harper who was analyzing a skull.

"9 victims in 9 years means he has control of his urges" Spencer says.

"Any sense in the victimology?" Hotch asks mainly to Harper.

"Only that he likes variety. Pelvic width, tells us that he's killed both mean and women. And due to certain features on the skull, we can tell that he's crossed racial lines but won't be certain of that since the skeleton can't tell exact ethnicity" Harper says.

When a man comes in, "Agent Hotchner, excuse me. We've found three more remains" the man says and leaves.

Hotch turns to Spencer, "If he's been dumping this long, its not just out of convenience but there has to be an emotional tie as well" Hotch says.

"He'll change his MO because he has to but he won't be happy about it" Spencer says.

"And then he'll have the entire Atlantic to choose from" Hotch says. The team continues investigating while Harper and Spencer work with the forensics team.

Later that day, Hotch catches up with the investigation and goes to check in on Harper and Spencer.

"You nail down the victimology yet?" Hotch comes in.

"No but I've found a unique evolution actually. The earliest victims appear to be high risk. These lesions are consistent to syphilis's, most likely a prostitute. This one had severally ground and missing teeth, commonly seen in methamphetamine abuse. And then all of a sudden out of no where you see healthier and strong victims all the way to number 12" Spencer says.

"Lower risk, harder for him to hunt. What do we know about the first victim?" Hotch asks.

"That one's tough, he or she as been in the water so long that there are only bone fragments are left. I can attempt to reconstruct" Spencer says.

"You have 3 hours" Hotch says pulling out his phone.

"I can do it in 2" Spencer says.

Hotch looks up from his phone, "Make that 1, pull Harper in if you need her. Otherwise let her keep working on the other remains" Hotch says leaving as Spencer grabs all the bones.

* * *

Hours passed and Harper sat out in one of the tents after finishing yet another set of remains, she makes sure everything is photographed and set off the labs for DNA testing. When Hotch checks on her progress before going to talk with Spencer.

"On this first victim, the more I work on this skeleton, the more I question its completion. The ocean floor preserved the other remains well, I think something else caused this" Spencer says.

"Could it just be the age of these bones compared to the others?" Hotch asks.

"Well you see these bones are significantly older. And the arthritis in his bones, puts him in his late 50s. But that doesn't account for this degree of break down. In fact, nothing in the ocean would" Spencer says.

"The UNSUB is responsible. Maybe he didn't disarticulate this victim, but instead tore him apart" Hotch says.

"And look at this. This bone is has a defensive wound in it, like he held it up before the blow came down. I think the bone smashing occurred while the victim was still alive" Spencer says.

"Overkill" Hotch says.

"He worked out a lot of aggression on this victim but he didn't do that with the others. This would indicated a personal relationship with this particular victim" Spencer says.

"Father?" Hotch asks.

"That would be my guess and not a good one based on the low calcium levels consistent with alcoholism" Spencer says.

"Once you're done here met us back at the police station" Hotch says.

"What about Harper?" Spencer asks knowing his wife's morning sickness was terrible all day but some how had managed to hide it from the BAU. Some forensic techs had been sworn to secrecy but they congratulated the couple on their baby.

"Let her and the recovery teams finish their work and then she'll join us as well" Hotch says leaving to help find the identities of the victims.

At the end of the day, they make potential matches to many of the remains. Hotch notices Spencer returned hours ago but Harper has yet to.

"How is Harper doing?" Hotch asks Spencer as they look at the boards.

"She's going on little to no sleep but she's nearly done with helping extract the DNA from the bones and sending them off for testing. Then she's going to join us here" Spencer says not adding the morning sickness that keep getting to her all day. Just has Spencer said this, Harper walks through the door with her hair up and bags under her eyes.

"Welcome back" Rossi says from the table.

"Hey" Harper says walking over to Spencer and sits in his lap.

"Is everything finished?" Hotch asks ignoring the fact that Harper was using Spencer as a chair.

"All DNA has been collected and sent to the lab, all we need to do now is send samples to be compared to it. Since we've already identified victim #10, the lab knows that this case takes top priority and should be only a few days to get confirmation on the other remains" Harper says.

"Good" Hotch says before turning to the rest of the team.

"Well everyone needs to get some rest. We'll start fresh in the morning" Hotch says.

Harper went to grab something and nearly fell over, "whoa there" Spencer says catching Harper, "You alright?" Spencer asks.

"Yeah, sorry, just tried I guess" Harper says sighing.

"Did Amelia keep you up late last night?" Spencer asks knowing it wasn't only Amelia and had become their code word for their new addition.

"A little, among other things" Harper says.

"Well come on" Spencer says and picks Harper up.

"Spencer, if I remember correctly I told you years ago that I can walk just fine" Harper says.

"And like I told you. No" he says. The team couldn't help but laugh. Spencer carried Harper to the SUV that Rossi drove, taking them back to their hotel. Harper starts to fall asleep in the car as soon as they take off.

"What's got her so tired?" Rossi asks Spencer.

"She stayed up taking care of Amelia last night and after a day like today, she's exhausted" Spencer says as his wife's eyes droop closed. Spencer looked at Rossi, if anyone would figure out their secret first it would be one of the pregnancy watch as Harper called them.

"I see" Rossi says unsure but began pulling into the hotel parking lot.

Spencer gets Harper up to their room for the evening when Harper wakes up.

"Come here" Harper says to Spencer after he tries to change his clothes. Spencer walks over as Harper sits up. When she takes Spencer by surprise and kisses him on the lips. Spencer instinctually leans into the kiss when Harper then runs her hands through his short hair.

When he remembers how tired she is, breaking the kiss, "You need to get some sleep" Spencer says in a husky voice.

"Not yet, not without you" she says pulling off his sweater vest and beginning to unbutton his shirt.

Spencer tries to reason with Harper, especially since she's pregnant, but she keeps ignoring him and finally he gives in. Heating up the kisses and pulling her shirt over her head. When both of them have their clothes removed, Harper manages to push Spencer down onto the bed. Passionately kissing him, they both enjoy an evening together before they both fall fast asleep in each other's arms, exhausted.

* * *

During the next few days they identify more victims and eventually find their UNSUB, however. The team's next case involved a human trafficking ring where people would choose different ways to murder those who had been abducted. Harper helped where she could and in the end they busted the trafficking ring and help many potential victims.

Though Ashley had the hardest dealing with the case. Hotch however sent everyone home to get the rest they all deserved after working this case, Hotch leaving before anyone else.

"Any one hungry?" Spencer asks.

"Starving" Ashley says.

"There is this super good Indian restaurant, it's a little ways away but its open 24/7 and they have this amazing chicken tandoori" Spencer says.

"I'm in" Harper says, knowing Spencer only mentioned it because of her cravings. The team files out of the room and leaving. When Rossi walks to his office and notices JJ inside. Closing the door, he walks over.

"You said we needed to talk but at 2 am" Rossi asks.

"I saw the lights were on" JJ says.

"And you couldn't sleep? Which tells me you've given some thought to what we discussed" Rossi says.

JJ nodded, "I haven't stopped thinking about it" JJ says.

"So?" Rossi asks.

"I'm coming back" JJ says.

The next day the team learned that JJ had come back to the BAU.

"That's wonderful. We're going to have to go celebrate" Penelope says.

"Yes I agree" Harper says.

"Hold on guys, we've still got to get through today and then we'll talk about celebrating. On me, as long as my granddaughter comes" Rossi says eyeing Harper and Spencer.

"I'll see what I can do" Harper says laughing, knowing Rossi was suspecting something from the young couple. Harper and Spencer exchanged looks and both knew that Harper was going to have to tell Rossi.

"Dave can I have a minute?" Harper asks as the team starts getting to work.

"Sure thing kid. Come up to my office" Rossi says. Harper follows and closes the door behind them.

"What did you want to talk about?" Rossi asks.

"You know don't you?" Harper asks, not saying anything that might give away incase he didn't know. Though when Harper saw Rossi get the gleam in his eyes, she knew that he had figured it out.

"Know what?" He asks raising an eyebrow, acting innocent.

"You do know" Harper says sighing.

Rossi laughs, " _Congratulations on the new addition_ " Rossi says in Italian and walks over and hugs Rossi.

Harper hugs him back, " _You can't tell anyone_ " Harper says.

" _Why?_ " Rossi asks.

" _Spencer and I don't want Penny to know since she's already planning Amelia's birthday party so we're going to tell everyone in August just before I start to show_ " Harper says.

" _Oh ok. But I'm the first to figure it out?_ " Rossi asks, excited.

" _Yes_ " Harper says laughing as he celebrates.

" _Does Emily know?_ " Rossi asks.

Harper shakes her head, _"I'm waiting to tell her until the next time she calls but I have no idea when that will even be_ " Harper says.

" _Tell me everything_ " Rossi says. Harper tells Rossi everything she knows and knows the older man is happy, much like Harper knew Emily would be too if she was there.

* * *

I hope everyone enjoys the chapter! Please leave your comments, reviews, and anything you'd like to see in the reviews or PM. Thanks everybody! I'll be posting the next chapter soon!


	37. Welcoming Back the Dead

Hey everyone! Here is the next chapter! Please enjoy!

* * *

At the end of August, Harper and Spencer had still yet to tell the team about their pregnancy. The last 2 ½ months seemed to have flown by for the BAU team with JJ back and Harper was just starting to show at 4 months along in her pregnancy.

Ashley had since been transferred to a unit of her own and the team still had no idea that Harper was pregnant, since she was barely showing. However, the team had taken on 17 cases within 14 weeks, leaving them all exhausted but proud of their work. That didn't prepare them for what was to came next however.

Shortly before Hotch went off to Pakistan, Harper had sprung the news of the latest baby on the team. But first, Harper had talked to Emily over the phone and told her she was going to be a grandmother yet again.

 _Flashback_

 _The phone rang early on the 5th of August. Harper answered since she was up with Amelia, getting her ready for her play date with Henry._

 _"Hello?" Harper asks setting Amelia in her play pen while she went to pack her bag._

 _"Hi there" Emily says from the other end._

 _"Mom, its so good to hear from you" Harper says with relief. Even though Emily was under a different identity Harper always worried that Doyle might find her._

 _"You too. I don't have long to talk but I wanted to hear your voice and talk to Amelia before I head to my next location" Emily says._

 _"Ok. We'll I've got good news" Harper says sitting down watching Amelia play with a toy. Spencer walked into the room and saw Harper on the phone._

 _"Who's that?" he mouthed._

 _"My mom" Harper mouthed back. Spencer nodded and went to make coffee since today was their day off._

 _"What good news?" Emily asks._

 _"You're going to be a grandmother" Harper says._

 _"I'm already a grandmother" Emily says._

 _Harper rolls her eyes, "Again" Harper says before she hears a squeal of delight from the other end of the phone._

 _"You're pregnant?" Emily asks._

 _"Yes. I'm about 3 months along. I haven't told the team yet but Rossi does know because he figured it out" Harper says explaining._

 _"That's wonderful. Do you know what it is yet?" Emily asks._

 _"No, we won't know for another month or so but as soon as I do. I'll leave your letter in that color" Harper says._

 _"Ok that's great. Congratulations to you both. Can I talk to Amelia and Spencer?" Emily asks._

 _"Sure" Harper says walking over to hand the phone to Amelia. "Grandma is on the phone" Harper says to her daughter._

 _Amelia lights up as Harper hold the phone and Amelia talks to Emily as best she can. When Harper heard kissy noises, she assumed they were done and then went to hand the phone to Spencer. While Harper got the remainder of Amelia packed up, Spencer spoke with Emily._

 _After a little while Spencer gave her back the phone._

 _"Hi mom" Harper says._

 _"Hi, I just wanted to let you know I love you and I'll talk to you soon" Emily says._

 _"Ok, I love you too. You stay safe" Harper says._

 _"Always" Emily says and hangs up. Harper sets down the phone as Spencer sits next to her._

 _"It's going to be ok" Spencer says._

 _"I know" Harper says before going back to what she was doing._

 _End Flashback_

Harper had Amelia come in one day with her 'big sister' shirt and told the team about their latest addition. Of course Penelope wanted to throw a party but Harper and Spencer refused since Amelia's birthday was fast approaching.

"I get to be a godfather again" Morgan says with a smile.

"Yes you do" Spencer says as they hug quickly.

"Congratulations" JJ says to the two.

"Thank you" Harper says.

A week after Hotch went off to Pakistan, the team had been downsized, to help in Strauss' place while she was on leave. He was leading an investigative task force while the team continued to function under Rossi's leadership along with JJ's arrival the team still had things pretty organized. As October approached Harper and Spencer let Penelope tell them what she was planning for Amelia's birthday party and what the two did and did not approve of.

Like ponies and clowns. Harper had managed to get Penelope down to a simple family gathering. Those plans however got thrown to the back burner when suddenly the entire team was giving testimony after being involved in their latest case.

Backing up just a little, since Emily's death, Harper and the rest of the team took Ian Doyle's capture very seriously, though no one could find him. However the team had taken matters into their own hands and after 7 months of hard work. Derek Morgan and Penelope Garcia had tracked Declan Doyle and in turn, Ian Doyle down. The entire team knew the faster that Doyle was caught the sooner Emily could come home.

Once they located him, they notified Hotch. He was still in Pakistan, however, he gave them the green light and went about Doyle's capture. Hotch, meaning while was immediately coming back to the states. However while they were locating Doyle, Declan went missing. Spencer, Rossi, and Harper went to Declan's house, after the nurse said that he had gotten sick and gone home from his boarding school. Rossi pulled up the a quiet house while Spencer talked to JJ who was with Morgan, waiting to take Doyle into custody. Harper pulled her long, wavy raven hair back into a ponytail as Spencer notices that the agents aren't at their car and the lights are off.

"I'll call you back" Spencer tells JJ before hanging up, as they get out of the SUV.

All three agents pull their weapons and prepare to enter the house. All three go in the front door, clearing the house room by room. Spencer heads up stairs with Harper, staying behind him for her safety, as Rossi finishes clearing the lower level. Both agents are found shot and killed, along with the nanny. Harper and Spencer clear the upstairs when Rossi comes up.

"I'll check the back, Spencer take the hallway. Harper stay with Spencer" Rossi says, just before Spencer discovers the nanny's body.

"Must be the nanny" Spencer says glancing back at Harper.

"Three bodies and no kid, Doyle's got him" Rossi says after regrouping. Harper calls for a forensics team and gets things under way while Morgan and JJ confirm and arrest Doyle.

Once they get Doyle into FBI custody and after some interrogation, the team discovers that Doyle doesn't have Declan or any idea of who may have taken him.

Standing watching as Morgan interrogates Doyle, Strauss enters the room and stands next to the petite blonde.

"How long has Agent Morgan been investigating Doyle?" Strauss asks glancing to JJ.

"Since the night Emily was injuried in Boston" JJ says like it was common knowledge, sparing Strauss only a glance before looking back at Derek.

"He's been investigating Doyle for 7 months?" Strauss asks shocked, staring at JJ and then Morgan.

"Are you surprised?" JJ asks watching Morgan interrogate Doyle.

Strauss sighs, wondering what trouble they were going to get into for all of this.

Garcia called to update him on what was happening and con they were done, Rossi hangs up after they finish their discussion.

"Garcia didn't see a team on the footage" Rossi says to Spencer and Harper while the forensic team moves all around the outside and inside of the house.

"This was well organized. One could have cut the camera while the others started in here" Spencer says.

"So they cut off the power but no signs of forced entry. So how do you overpower two armed agents?" Rossi asks.

"Maybe a one male and one female team. So whoever did this could have posed as the next shift" Harper says.

"Makes sense. Everything about them and their plan seems efficient" Rossi says.

"Except they took the time to shove her in the closet and stab her" Spencer says speaking of the nanny.

"So its personal and professional" Rossi says walking through the house when they stumble upon a closet.

"Only Declan and the caregiver live here right? So who's are these?" Spencer asks looking at males clothes in the closet.

"40 long" Rossi says looking at the tags.

"Do we still think Doyle is behind this?" Spencer asks moving off to the front of the house.

"He may be a mastermind but he can't be two places at once" Rossi says.

"We better head back to the BAU and tell everyone what's going on" Harper says as they head for the SUV.

Once Harper, Spencer, and Rossi get back. Harper and Spencer head to the interrogation room with Rossi. Harper takes a quick glance before leaving.

"She still can't face him?" Rossi asks watching as the women he considered a daughter left.

"Give her some time. She's afraid of what she'd do to him, given the chance even if she is pregnant" Spencer says following Harper out while Rossi stays and watches with Strauss.

"You and Harper are close" Strauss says looking at Rossi.

"She's like the daughter I never had. I'd do anything for that kid, well within reason" Rossi says with a smirk.

"I'm glad you have some family now Dave" Strauss says.

"Me too Erin" Rossi says watching once again the interrogation going on in front of him.

After leaving the interrogation room, Harper and Spencer making their way into an empty round room.

"How are you feeling?" Spencer asks.

"I'm fine Spencer, I have had a baby before" Harper says knowing that Spencer would always worry about her but it tended to get worse while she was pregnant with Amelia and is now proving herself right now that they have another baby on the way.

"I know. I'll always worry, especially since we're dealing with Doyle" Spencer says.

"Thank you but the sooner we deal with him the sooner my mom can stop running" Harper says sitting next to him and taking his hand in hers. Spencer kisses her hand and places a quick kiss on her stomach before Hotch and Penelope walk into the room.

"Welcome back" Harper says.

"Thank you" Hotch says.

Spencer and Harper stay seated, listening to Hotch and Penelope talk about possible abductors and enemies of Doyles, when Hotch leaves.

The room becomes quiet as the Tech queen turns to Harper and Spencer, "How's my next godchild?" Penelope asks.

Before Harper or Spencer can respond, Morgan and the rest of the team besides Hotch walk in.

"Did you get anywhere with Doyle?" Spencer asks Morgan as he, JJ, and Rossi walk in. Garcia noticing that he changes the subject, while Harper gives her a nod to tell her things are ok.

"No. He doesn't think Egress has the guts to take him on" Morgan says rolling his eyes.

"But that's defiantly him on the tape" Penelope says pulling up his photo for everyone to see on the montiors.

"We know but he isn't convinced" Rossi says.

When Hotch walks in, "Welcome back" Morgan says to him.

"Thanks, everybody have a seat" Hotch says. Everyone looks at one another before taking their normal seats. While Harper remains where she was already seated.

"Why? What's going on, is everything alright? Is Emily ok?" Morgan asks still standing as JJ goes to stand near Hotch at the head of the room.

Hotch then becomes very serious, "Yes, she's fine. 7 months ago when I made a decision that effected this team, tell you all about Emily going undercover" Hotch says. Harper takes Spencer's hand, looking at Hotch, hoping he wouldn't tell them anything bad.

"Since we finally have Doyle in custody. I thought it was about time she got to come back State side" Hotch says motioning to the door.

The team stood there staring in shock. Morgan turns and sees Emily standing there, her straight black hair, sitting shoulder length, wearing a nice outfit, with a jacket and scarf.

Emily takes a few steps into the room, with a concerned face, glancing around the room. Her gaze landing on Morgan and then Harper.

Before anyone could move, Harper went over and hugged her mother. The team knew that the two had kept in touch while Emily had been away.

"I'm so glad to see you" Emily says hugging Harper back.

"You have no idea how much I've wanted to hug you since the funeral" Harper says letting her mother move to hug Penelope, Spencer, and the rest of the team.

"I really do because I've wanted to do the same. Not a day went by that I didn't want to...really...I. You didn't deserve that but Hotch said he'd tell you afterwards and I'm glad he did" Emily says.

Walking towards where Morgan still stood, "And I'm so sorry what you all went through those few days" she says hugging Morgan.

"There is so much I want to tell you guys about the last few months, and I will. I promise but right now I need to know what's going on with Declan" Emily says

"Emily was there a man living at the house?" Spencer asks as Harper comes back over to stand next to him. He could see how happy Harper was now that Emily was home.

"Yeah, my friend, Tom Culler. He was raising Declan as his own" Emily says with wanting to know what happened to Declan.

"Where is he?" JJ asks leaning against a chair.

"I never saw him go in or out of that house" Penelope says concerned.

"He was on assignment overseas" Emily says focusing on the case.

"But he's alright?" JJ asks.

"Yes, he's on his way back now. He got a call from Declan, he called me and when I landed Hotch told me you had Doyle in custody" Emily says.

"Because of Tom's line of work is the reason you enrolled Declan in a boarding school" Hotch says.

"I made sure that he, Louise and I were the only one's that could take him off campus" Emily says.

"Louise took him home last night because he was sick" Spencer says, adding the information in.

"Food poisoning" Hotch says adding in a mutter.

"A few of the kids had it. So whoever did this had to have gotten to him on campus" Spencer says.

"Current suspect is Richard Egress. We've been tracking his process through the city but nothing's come up" JJ says.

"We know its him because of the scar" Penelope says trying to be helpful.

"That doesn't make sense. He gave up on Doyle a long time ago" Emily says.

"He said you were the only one that knew Egress" Rossi says.

"Which is why I'm pretty sure that he doesn't have the balls to pull this off. There was no forced entry at the house?" Emily asks.

"I had two agents pulling security at the house" Morgan says speaking up for the first time.

"We think that Egress is working with a female partner and they posed as the next shift" Spencer says.

"She's the alpha" Emily says with an instant thought.

"So we're looking for a women who's getting back at Doyle" JJ asks.

"And our suspect list just got a whole lot longer" Emily says crossing her arms in front of her.

"I'll get started on that" Penelope says leaving the room. Everyone else got to work, some staying in the round room and others making their way to their desks.

Harper started to feel slightly dizzy when Rossi had her sit down in his office. "When was the last time you ate something kid?" Rossi asks concerned. Spencer followed them and when he saw that Rossi had her, he went about his work to help the team find Declan.

"Before we went out to Declan's house. Spencer told me I need to eat something if I was going to be in the field for a few hours. I also had water a while ago" Harper says, allowing the logical part of her brain to take over.

"He's a smart man your husband" Rossi says.

"He's a genius I've been told" Harper says laughing.

"Any movement from the baby yet?" Rossi asks changing the subject.

"No. To soon, though we're at 16 weeks so the gender is known" Harper says.

"Another girl?" Rossi asks, thinking of Amelia.

Harper smiles, "No. We're having a little boy this time" Harper says.

Rossi looks at her shocked, "What happened to waiting like last time?" Rossi asks happy that she opened up to him.

"We both decided it would be better to know if we needed new things or could reuse the old ones. Plus I don't think Spencer was going to be as patient this time around" Harper say smiling at another memory.

 _Flashback_

 _Spencer stood there with Harper in the doctor's office, only a few days ago._

 _"Calm down Ace. Its just a sonogram, we don't even know if we can find out what the baby is today" Harper says looking at her husband, who wore the biggest grin._

 _"I know but I can hope" Spencer says. The doctor comes in moments later and starts her exam. Harper answers all the questions that she needs to before the doctor turns to them._

 _"So are we going to be finding out what you're having this time?" the doctor asks looking between the two._

 _"Yes" Harper says._

 _"Alright, well I hope you two are ready because you're going to be having a little boy" the doctor says with a smile._

 _Spencer couldn't contain his excitement and leaned over and kissed Harper._

 _"Thank you" he says and kisses her again. Harper couldn't help but laugh before pushing him off._

 _"Can we get a picture?" Harper asks the doctor who was watching the two, amused._

 _"Sure" she says and does what they ask._

 _End Flashback_

"Any names?" Rossi asks curious.

"None yet, we're still toying with names at this point" Harper says.

"All in good time. When are you going to tell the team the gender?" he asks.

Harper hesitated, "I was going to wait until Amelia's birthday and announce it. However Penelope keeps telling me we should do a gender reveal. I think she just wants another excuse for a party before Amelia's" Harper says laughing.

"Come in" Rossi says.

Harper looks over at the door, "We've got to head out" Spencer says poking his head in.

"Ok I'll be right there" Rossi says helping Harper to her feet.

"Everything is going to be all right kid. Have someone take you to eat something and we'll be back " he says.

"Thank you" Harper says and hugs the older man.

Rossi hugs her back. After a short time Rossi and Harper emerge from hiding and figure out the team has discovered that Declan's biological mother was the one to take him. Hotch, Morgan and JJ, head up to Baltimore, hoping to find Chloe's contacts that would be willing to pay for Declan so she could get a well deserved payday and revenge on Doyle.

Meanwhile the rest of the team stayed put, making sure everything was taken care of on their end. When his phone went off in the observation room of the interrogation rooms.

"Yeah?" Spencer asks answering the phone.

Listening for a minutes and then hanging up he turns to Emily, "Declan's gone. They had him at the warehouse, now they're gone" Spencer says and heads into the integration room to inform Doyle.

"Your ex is working with Locklen McDermott. How would he leave the country?" Spencer asks standing across from Doyle.

"I don't know. He's got endless funds, you'll never stop him" Doyle says.

"He hates you doesn't he?" Spencer asks.

"More than you do" Doyle says.

"I doubt that but I think we should give him what he really wants. You" Spencer says in an even tone.

Emily busted into the room, "We are not letting him out of here Spencer" Emily says pointing to Doyle.

"I'll chain myself to him if I have to" Spencer says.

"He'll find a way to escape" Emily says.

"No he won't. We are running out of time. If we find McDermott now, then we have a chance to save Declan" Spencer says pleading his case.

Spencer, Emily, and Rossi take Doyle to Baltimore after agreeing that using Doyle as bait is possibly the only way that they can save Declan. Harper stays behind with Penelope due to her being pregnant; Harper only hoped that Penelope didn't pester her about the gender.

Though when the team gets back, Harper finds out that Doyle, Declan's mother, and some Irish smuggler are dead from a shootout and Declan is safe and unharmed. No one could say they felt sorry for his death.

Two weeks after the events with Doyle, the team is put on trial for their actions. Each member of the team is called in to testify their accounts of what happened and explain to the Senator and a panel of other government officials why they were in the right. While Harper was seated, being questioned, Strauss sat down next to Spencer who was looking around the room while waiting for Harper.

"At least you've got her back" Strauss says seeing his gaze land on Emily as she came in the room.

"Did we?" Spencer asks watching Emily sign in.

Meanwhile in the courtroom, Harper sat in a loose dress that allowed her bump that was now starting to show be seen by her family and friends. She sat in a row of seats across from a panel of government officials.

"Please state your name for the record" the Senator asked Harper.

"Dr. Harper Teresa Prentiss-Reid" Harper says.

"We don't have every many questions for you Dr. Prentiss so this should only take a short time" the senator stated before looking down at a piece of paper.

"Was it true that you offered information about your mother's personal contacts to Agent Morgan and Technical Analysis Garcia?" he asks.

"Yes. They were looking for Doyle and wanted to know if I could help since I knew my mother better than the rest of the team or what any file could tell" Harper says.

"Did you actively assist them?" the senator asks.

"No" Harper says.

"Why? Wouldn't you want your mother's would be killer caught?" he asks egging Harper on.

"I'm going to stop you right now Senator. My mother left 7 months ago, knowing she was alive was all I needed during that time. So no, I wasn't actively assisting Derek Morgan or Penelope Garcia because I was content that my mother was in fact alive after having thought I buried her and even though she wasn't with us" Harper says in a pointed tone.

"And why didn't you assist in this case as much as the other members of your team?" he asks.

"I didn't want to put my unborn child any danger" Harper says.

"Did anyone on the team know that you were pregnant besides your husband?" the senator asks.

"Yes, everyone knew about the baby. Especially David Rossi" Harper says.

"And why did you tell him and not your unit chief, Aaron Hotchner?" the senator asks.

"I did let Agent Hotchner know. Though Aaron was being sent to Pakistan so he wasn't concerned about it and David Rossi knew before most of my team" Harper says.

"Ok thank you Dr. Prentiss. That will be all" the senator says. Harper gets up and walks out of the court room. Once Spencer sees her, he walks over to her and notices her pale.

"Let's get you some fresh air" he says taking her hands.

"I'll take her" Strauss says standing up from where she was sitting.

"Thank you ma'am" Harper says as the bailiff calls Spencer's name.

"We won't be far" Strauss says to Spencer as he looks between the bailiff and his wife, conflicted.

"Thank you" he says and walks over and then into the court room.

Spencer takes a seat inside, states his name for the jury and begins with the questioning.

"You were the one that suggested that Ian Doyle be released?" the senator asks.

"I am" Spencer says, short and to the point.

"And you and your wife are the only two agents that haven't requested for reinstatement into the unit?" The senator asks looking down at some papers.

"Umm hmm" Spencer says.

"Was the decision to release Ian Doyle a personal one?" the senator asks.

"A young boys life was at stake, I ran the probability of his survival and it wasn't good. If you want to punish me for taking a risk, then I encourage you to do so but do not put the rest of my team on trial for something I suggested." Spencer says in a slightly angery tone.

"Calm down Agent" the senator says.

"This is calm and its doctor." Spencer says into the microphone.

"You being a father didn't provoke your decision?" the senator asks.

"It may have been a slight influence but I know how to separate my job and my personal life" Spencer says.

"Even when you work with your wife? Your wife who is currently working while pregnant with your second child together?" the senator asks.

"Yes" Spencer says, ignoring how the senator was trying to egg him on. The senator looks and moves a few papers around before continuing asking questions.

"The United States government is not in the business of trading captives" the senator says.

Spencer grabs the mic, "New York City July 2010, which is referred to as the spy swap. Igor..." Spencer says before being cut off.

"That's enough" the senator says worried about what information was about to be said.

"You can't just change the rules sir" Spencer says.

"And you can't just break them. You are dismissed Dr. Reid" the senator says. Spencer gets up and walks out of the room, going off to find Harper who was eating jello with Strauss.

"Hi" Harper says when he walks over.

"We'll this is going to be an interesting trial" Spencer says sitting down next to his wife.

"At least we can't say our lives are dull" Harper says setting down her jello.

"Excuse me" Strauss says before leaving the couple alone.

"What did you two talk about?" Spencer asks seeing the look on Harper's face.

"She told me that if everything works out and none of us get fired then she's going to invited my mom back to the BAU and wanted to know if that would affect me rejoining" Harper says.

"What did you tell her?" Spencer asks.

"It wouldn't affect me and I'd need time but I'd still be a part of the team" Harper says picking up her jello again to take another bite.

Spencer relaxes, "Don't worry Ace I'm not leaving you alone yet" Harper says smiling at him.

"Good" he says and kisses her before stealing some of her jello.

"Depends" Harper says laughing as Hotch comes over. Harper's laugher immediately dies. Spencer sits up straighter.

"It's time" Hotch says. Harper and Spencer look at each other before heading off. The team waits for their verdict from the trial while Emily talks to the board one final time.

Later that day, Emily stands in front of her picture on the wall of the fallen.

"I never thought we'd be taking one of these down" Rossi says and goes to grab the picture.

"Don't. I already tried, it's screwed in" Emily says as Penelope comes out of the doors.

"You're kidding me" Rossi says.

"I've got this" Penelope says holding up a screw driver. Rossi takes it and starts working on the photo.

"Perfect" Rossi says.

"I also have Sergio" Penelope says.

"I knew you would" Emily says happy at the news.

"I need visitation rights" Penelope says sad.

"He's a love isn't he?" Emily asks as Hotch and JJ walk over.

"Yeah he takes after his mom" Penelope says.

Spencer, Morgan, and Harper walk in from the other side. Morgan shares a look with Hotch and then with Harper, who knows is on his side about this entire mess. Morgan walks off and Hotch follows, knowing Morgan wasn't alright with this.

"Morgan" Hotch says and he and Morgan stop away from the group.

"I hope that everything is alright" Hotch says. Before Morgan can respond, Strauss walks in and the entire team freezes with what they are doing.

"We need to talk" Strauss says walking past and into the round room with the entire BAU team following.

"The committee made it clear that they will not support a rouge team. Agent Prentiss, convinced them that you are not that. They will be watching you closely so I suggest you play by their rules" Strauss says addressing the group.

"So we're ok?" Penelope asks.

"Suspension is lifted for everyone" Strauss says.

"Thank you ma'am" JJ says. Turning to Emily, Strauss looks directly at her.

"There may be more paper work considering your...situation. But the team is lucky to have you, if you're interested" Stauss says glancing over at Harper and then back to Emily.

"May I think about it?" Emily asks.

"Of course" Strauss says.

Pausing, "I'm in" Emily says as everyone smiles at one another.

"I've got a stack of cases on my desk, I'm happy to pass them along" Strauss says.

"We'll pick them up in the morning" Hotch says. Everyone relaxes as Strauss leaves the team to their own devices.

"Emily I'm...What did you tell them?" Morgan asks hesitant.

"I convinced them you all kept your oath" Emily says smiling at the team as they all came over and hugged her. Harper stays off to the side with Morgan.

"How are you handling this?" Morgan asks her.

"Just about as well as you are. But I'm happy we have her here instead of off somewhere and hoping that I get a letter or a phone call" Harper says looking at the group, glad her family was back together.

"Understandable" Morgan says. Harper nods.

After a few moments, Hotch clears his throat.

"Ok I want everyone to take the rest of the day off. We start cases first thing tomorrow" Hotch says. Everyone nods in agreement, grabbing their things.

Spencer walks over to Harper and Morgan, "Care to join us?" Spencer asks Morgan.

Morgan looks at Hotch, JJ, and Emily standing with Rossi and Penelope still talking.

"Sure. Let's get out of here" Morgan says.

Harper tells the team they are leaving and they all say their goodbyes.

"I'll see you tomorrow. I want to see Amelia and know about my second grandbaby" Emily says to Harper.

"Ok mom. I'll see you tomorrow" Harper says with a smile as the three leave.

Morgan drove with Harper and Spencer back to their home.

"You guys have really fixed up the place" Morgan says walking into the living room, glancing at the place he once rebuilt himself and saw how it had been turned into a home.

"Thanks, it's mainly been my grandmother but we've added a few things here and there" Harper says hearing Amelia come in the room with her grandmother.

"Hello you three. This one is excited to see someone" Elizabeth says as Amelia immediately sees Derek and holds out her hands for him to take her from her grandmother.

Derek happily takes her and gives her a kiss on the cheek, "We'll haven't you gotten bigger?" Derek asks Amelia, knowing she wont' be able to respond. Amelia giggles and talks to Derek in her own baby language.

"Grandma, can I speak with you?" Harper asks watching Derek and Amelia together.

"Sure dear. Here come help me finish dinner" she says. Harper sets her things down and follows her grandmother.

"Think she's going to tell her?" Derek asks Spencer.

"Yeah, Harper and Elizabeth have become very close since Emily's 'death' but Harper wasn't allowed to tell her that Emily was actually alive" Spencer says as Amelia notices her dad for the first time and squeals and wants him to hold her now. Spencer takes Amelia from Derek.

"Da...du..." Amelia says poking Spencer's cheek. Spencer and Morgan talk until Harper comes back out with her grandmother.

"We'll I'll leave you 3 to dinner, I've got to pay someone a visit and meet up with my dinner date" Elizabeth says.

"Thank you grandma" Harper says seeing the older women out and locking the door behind her. Harper sighs as Spencer sets Amelia in her playpen before coming over to Harper.

"You want to tell Derek the news or shall I?" Spencer says knowing that the group needed something else to talk about besides Emily's return.

"You tell him. He's your best friend" Harper says smiling as Spencer wraps his arms around her waist.

"Tell me what?" Derek asks confused. Harper pushes Spencer over to Derek before going to pick up Amelia.

"Well, everyone knows about the baby but we wanted to let you know something before we told the rest of the team" Spencer says.

"Get on with it pretty boy" Morgan says playfully.

"This is the best part" Harper says as Derek comes over to hug her.

"What could be better than that news than I already know that I'm going to be a godfather again?" Derek asks looking between them.

"We're having a boy" Spencer says the grin breaking out on his face.

Derek congratulates them again, "Say you get to teach him all about sports" Harper says to Amelia for Derek. Amelia laughs at Harper for no reason.

"You two are going to have your hands full" Derek says.

"Probably but we're happy about it" Spencer says.

"Well, not so much as the timing but that's alright too" Harper says.

"Wait is that why Rossi has been keeping you in the stations more lately?" Morgan asks.

"Yes, Don't ask me how but the Italian man knew I was pregnant first. And when we told everyone, we told him that it was a boy and he was excited" Harper says.

"Rossi has a keen eye then. You are showing a little more now" Morgan says.

"We'll I'm going on 5 months so it's been easy to hide but now that everyone knows, they just want to know the gender" Harper says.

"Well congratulations on the boy" Morgan says.

"Thank you" Harper says knowing that Morgan was still having a hard time with Emily being back.

* * *

Thank you everyone for reading this chapter! I hope that you all enjoyed it. The next chapter is going to be mainly about Emily and Harper, JJ and Spencer, and Morgan. Dealing with Emily being back. Is there anything you'd like to see specifically with their fighting? Let me know. Please comment, review, or PM with any feedback! Hope you enjoy and can't wait for the next chapter!


	38. Starting To Mend

Hey everyone! Here is the latest chapter in my story! A big shout out and thanks to **ahowell1993** for the great suggestions for these last few chapters. I hope you all enjoy the chapter as much as I did writing it. If you have any suggestions please leave them in the reviews or PM me and you might just see yourself given a shout out!

Once again I DO NOT OWN CRIMINAL MINDS!

* * *

Harper and Spencer had taken off a few days following Emily's return to the team. While everything settled down they decided to get away for the weekend. The team had been given some minor cases but nothing that couldn't be handled without two of their own team members for a weekend. Spencer had decided that they were going to go see his mom and dad since they hadn't seen Amelia since she was a month old.

He had also wanted to inform them about their newest addition on the way. Spencer pitched the idea and Harper had agreed immediately, even though it kept her away from her own mother. So around 5am Friday morning, Harper, Amelia, and Spencer boarded the plane headed to Las Vegas. Amelia was clinging to her father, still asleep, as they walked down the plane aisle to their seats.

Once they had arrived at their row, Harper took the window seat, and Amelia from Spencer while he put their bags in the over head bin and sat down next her and keeping a seat saved for Amelia. Harper could see the bags under his eyes from the little sleep he had gotten since Emily had returned and his brown sandy hair still a mess. However, they were more concerned about Amelia than their lack of sleep. Amelia had never flown on a plane before so Harper was prepare for anything she may have needed to soothe her daughter.

However, Amelia was content with just sleeping against her mother's chest a majority of the trip. Harper moved her daughter's sandy waves out of her face and tucked it behind her ear. Amelia had gotten more hair since she was first born and Harper knew that it would probably turn out to be much like Spencer's. But Amelia still had those blue gray eyes, like the ones Harper had, though they still had the chance to change color.

Once the flight took off, the three stayed in their seats. However Amelia wasn't the only one to doze off, Spencer had begun to as well. Leaning his head on Harper's shoulder as he did so. Harper smiled at father and daughter both leaning on her, sleeping soundly.

Harper shut the window shade as they got to level flying altitude and reading a book around Amelia. After catching a few more hours of sleep, Spencer offered to take Amelia, who was now waking up, from Harper so she could sleep. Shortly after resting her head against the wall of the air plane, Harper drifted off to sleep.

"Ma..my" Amelia said to her father, pointing at Harper.

"Yes, mommy is asleep" Spencer says in a whisper, trying to explain to their daughter.

"...ok" Amelia said to Spencer, trying to whisper but not quiet succeeding. Spencer immediately knew what she wanted. ...Ok is what Amelia called a book. She had begun getting some sylabuls down but not full words. Spencer pulled out the three books from his bag that he had brought and held them up for Amelia to pick from.

Spencer often found the way Amelia chose books interesting. She would study the books with her eyes and then hold each of them before decided. After she had made her decision, Amelia settled in Spencer's lap, waiting for her dad to start reading, which he did so. Harper woke up just before landing, seeing Spencer reading to Amelia, who was once again fast asleep.

Harper knew she was defiantly her daughter, because she loved the sound of Spencer's voice just as much as she did. After the 5 ½ hours in flight, the plane landed with ease, waking up Amelia in the process. After the plane had been taxied to the gate and they got off to go find their bags in baggage claim after getting their stroller from the gate crew.

Spencer got Amelia settled into her stroller and they set out to grab their bags.

"Did you tell them we were coming?" Harper asks Spencer as they walk through the busy airport.

"Yes, I texted my dad, saying we landed and were getting our bags" Spencer says.

"Ok. I know your mom is going to be so excited to see Amelia" Harper says as they arrive at baggage claim.

"Me too, so is my dad" Spencer says as he walks over. Waiting for their bags to drop, Spencer wheels them over when he notices Harper talking to his mother and father.

"Mom, dad" Spencer says making his way over.

"Spencer. It's so good to see you" Diana says walking over and hugging Spencer.

"Its good to see you too mom" Spencer says.

"I insisted to your father that we meet you three at the airport" Diana says with a smile.

"Your mom couldn't wait to see Amelia and hear this great news you have for us" William says.

"That's alright" Spencer says going and giving his father a slight hug. Amelia starts talking to Diana from her stroller, recognizing her from the pictures they had shown her of Diana and William, as she's grown up.

"She reminds me so much of you Spencer" Diana says as they begin walking to the car.

"Really?" Spencer asks.

"Yes, you always wanted to talk to people and were so interested in learning just like she is" Diana says. Harper smiles at the 4 of them interacting.

"Well how about we go get some breakfast and we can all talk more" Harper says.

"Of course. Where are my manners" William says as he helps Spencer with the two bags. Diana and Harper walk side by side discussing Amelia as father and son walk behind them with the baggage to the car.

After breakfast, the group heads to William's house, where Diana was beginning to stay part time under William's care. Spencer and his father had discussed that maybe if they could get her moved in with him fully then Diana might be more open to the idea of moving closer with William to be near their granddaughter. Though it was only a work in progress for now.

William showed them to their room and made sure they got settled in. Amelia stayed with Diana who she had dubbed, nana, and William, who was dubbed, grandpa but it came out like gr...pa. Harper was glad that Amelia could separate the 5 grandparents she had. Rossi was papa, Elizabeth was granny, Emily was referred to as grandma, and now they had Diana and William's names.

After they go settled in, Harper and Spencer made their way into the living room.

"So there were a few reasons for this trip" Spencer says to Diana and William.

"We wanted to you both to get to know more Amelia, since you haven't seen her in so long and we had another announcement" Spencer says.

"What announcement?" William asks. Diana smiled knowingly.

"They're expecting William" Diana says.

"What? Another baby?" he asks shocked and happy.

"Yes, but we're having a little boy this time" Harper says. Diana was the most excieted when she heard the gender.

"Now you're both going to have a mini version of yourselves running around" Diana says.

"Any names yet?" William asks.

"No, those are still up in the air but we'll let everyone know soon" Harper says.

They had discussed names, William's being one of them since it was also Spencer's middle name but he had shot it down. Then Harper offered Jason or Gideon and Spencer wasn't sure about what his old mentor would think of that.

They were still trying to figure out names but sure as of yet. And Harper had refused her father's names outright, while Spencer steered clear of Hotch's names due to the ongoing problems with Strauss and him having the same name. That however didn't stop them from talking to Diana and William or enjoying their time with them.

The few days that Harper, Spencer, and Amelia were there flew by. Before they knew it, Sunday evening had arrived and the trio were once again at the airport. Diana and William had dropped them off, promising to come visit soon.

Which made Amelia sad to leave her nana and grandpa but she knew she'd get to see them again. Harper thanked Diana for all the insights of having a little boy and the stories about Spencer growing up, which embarrassed her husband to no end. Spencer told his parents goodbye and he'd talk to them soon. The three boarded their plane home and started getting ready to face whatever the BAU had going on.

The three of them landed late Sunday evening, Amelia was already nodding off when they were making their final decent into D.C.. They put Amelia in her car seat once they grabbed their bags and head to long term parking. They drove home in silence, Harper thinking about everything that had transpired in the last month and what would happened in the next few weeks.

"You ok?" Spencer asks when he pulls into the driveway.

"Yeah, I'm just thinking" Harper says.

"We've been doing that all weekend" Spencer says with a smile.

"I know but we've got to figure out what to do when we get to work tomorrow. My mom's finally back" Harper says.

"I know" Spencer says parking the car.

"I know, you know but we're going to need more time to used to her being back after her have been gone so long" Harper says.

Spencer nodded in agreement, "If you grab Amelia I'll grab the bags" Spencer says.

"Deal" Harper says getting out of the car.

She went around to the back seat of the drivers side and unbuckled the sleeping Amelia from her car seat. The moment Harper had put her in there for the car ride home, she hadn't done anything but sleep.

Harper carried their daughter up to her bed room and turned on the music machine after putting Amelia in bed. She placed her daughter's favorite stuffed toy, a Dalek, into her crib and turned the baby monitor on before kissing her daughter's forehead and leaving the room. Harper could see their bedroom light on and followed it to see Spencer unpacking their bags.

"Thanks for doing that" Harper says going to change into her pjs.

"No problem" Spencer says. It takes him barely 10 minutes to put everything away, when he see Harper laying down on the bed, almost unable to keep her eyes open. Spencer changes and crawls into bed next to her.

"You could have gone to sleep already" he says pulling her to his side.

"I know but you are comfy" she says muttering her words. Spencer chuckles as she rests her head against his chest and closes her eyes. Within moments her breathing evens out and Spencer knows for a fact that she was fast asleep. He turns the bed side light of, smiling, thankful for his life with Harper.

* * *

Before heading to work the next day, Harper and Spencer stopped at Harper's doctor's appointment, to do their bi-weekly check up. After getting another picture and a clean bill of health Spencer and Harper make it to work on time. Taking the elevator up together and discussing names once again. When they got to their floor and spotted JJ and Emily talking to one another.

"Hey where have you two been? I wanted to do brunch this weekend" JJ says as Spencer and Harper came off the elevator.

"I had to deal with some stuff with my mom in Vegas" Spencer says walking over to JJ and Emily.

"Is everything alright?" JJ asks.

"Yeah we went to visit for the weekend for Amelia and to tell them about the baby" Harper says.

"Speaking of, let me see the picture" Emily says. Harper hands over the sonogram picture to her mother as they all walked together.

They all head to the round room when Rossi and Garcia walk in. talking about pasta.

"Maybe you should give Penelope a cooking lesson Rossi" Morgan suggests. Rossi gives him a look.

"Oh my gosh. That would be amazing, that would be like the iron chef meets the BAU. And we should do it at your house" Penelope says.

"I don't have a house, I have a mansion" Rossi says looking at his tablet.

Hotch walks in, "Alright lets get started" Hotch says. The team goes over the case in Durant, Oklahoma about the two women were sexually tortured, with sulfuric acid. Just as they finish discussing the case.

"Ok wheels up in 30" Hotch says to the group but Hotch then turned to Harper, "Can we talk?" he asks. Harper nods, and follows the unit chief to his office.

Harper walked into Hotch's office and saw him and Emily standing over by his desk.

"What's going on?" Harper asks concerned as she closes the door behind them.

"Nothing bad, I promise" Emily says looking from Hotch to her daughter.

"Ok then what's going on and why do you two have to talk to me?" Harper asks.

Emily smiles and walks over to put her arm around Harper, "Well it has nothing to do with work so relax" Emily says with a smile.

Harper looked over at Hotch and also saw him relax. "You are killing me mom, just tell me" Harper says.

"Well you know that I don't have my old apartment due to having…left, right?" Emily asks.

"Sure. Spencer and I had to clean it out" Harper says nodding.

"Well before I started looking for a new place…" Emily says trailing off, looking over at Hotch.

"Wait did you guys move in together?" Harper asks shocked.

"Yes I asked her but she wanted me to also ask you, to make sure you were ok with it" Hotch says.

"Of course I'm ok with it, you both make each other happy. Especially since you two have been dating for almost two years and haven't even told the team about it…wait what are you going to tell the team?" Harper asks looking between the two.

"We we're going to let them know about our relationship first and then tell them we're moving in together" Emily says.

Harper hugs Emily and then goes to hug Hotch, "This is great news!" Harper says.

"So you are ok with this?" Hotch asks.

"Aaron, I'm an adult and have a husband and child of my own with another on the way. I have no influence on my mother's life other than taking care of myself and her grandchildren" Harper says.

"Ok. Then that settles it" Emily says happily, "We're moving in together this weekend" Emily says.

"Now if you'll both excuse me I have a go bag to get from my car if Spencer didn't already grab it" Harper says leaving the office with a smile.

Rossi walks over to Harper, "What was that all about?" Rossi asks.

"Not going to say" Harper says as Spencer walks over with Harper's go bag.

"Say what?" Spencer asks.

"My lips are sealed" Harper says grabbing her go bag from her husband before taking off for the plane.

Spencer catches Harper before they get onto the plane, to talk before they take off for Oklahoma.

"Weren't we just on a plane yesterday?" Harper asks walking down the aisle.

"That was a crowded passenger plan with our daughter" Spencer says smiling as Harper sat down on the couch next to him.

"Why were you two on a plane yesterday?" Morgan asks sitting down at the table.

"We went to see my parents, to work some things out with my mom and have them meet Amelia" Spencer says.

"Ah ok. How are they doing?" Morgan asks.

"Better. My mom was excited to see Amelia as well as learn the news of our baby boy. She even promised they'd come visit us here. My dad and I are trying to get her moved in with him and maybe convince her to move closer to Harper and I" Spencer says.

"That's great kid" Morgan says.

"Yeah now it's just going to take time but we're going in the right direction" Spencer says as everyone else slowly files onto the plane.

* * *

The team was up in the air by the time they started going over the UNSUB.

"Victimology is very similar, blonde hair, blue eyed teenagers" Hotch says staring at the photos of the two previous victims.

"Its believed that they were each abducted near a public transportation stop" JJ says while standing near Emily.

"When was this photo taken?" Emily asks holding up a photo of the latest victim.

"Beth was caught on a bank surveillance camera 3 hours before she disappeared and that is a recent photo of Abby" Morgan says. Examining the photo Emily looks up,

"So she wasn't found in the same clothes she was abducted in" Emily says.

"Maybe he changed them because hers were burned by the sulfuric acid" Rossi says.

"Possible, sulfuric acid can turn human flesh into soap" Spencer says adding his random fact.

"Garcia can you find similar cases in the surrounding area?" Hotch asks putting his file down.

"Actually yes, two months ago, a prostitute and a runaway were found raped and killed. Both with stab wounds to their eyes" Garcia says from the computer screen.

"So maybe he practiced on higher risk victims first" JJ says.

"And then advanced to chemical inoculation" Morgan states.

"Isn't that a rare perihelia?" JJ asks confused.

"Well the chemical part is, it would exacerbates the pain" Emily says clarifying.

"Like Ed Campers, he's probably practicing on surrogates before going after the real object of his rage" Rossi says.

"That or he's taking his frustration out on people him who remind him of the object of his rage or frustration that he can't go after himself" Harper says.

"Dav, you and I will talk to the parents. Morgan and Prentiss you'll go the disposal sights. JJ, I want you and Spencer to the abduction sights. Lastly, Harper I'd like to go over the case files from the prostitute and the runaway and compare them to Beth and Abby" Hotch says. Everyone nods and keeps looking over the case files until they land. Going their separate ways like Hotch asked.

* * *

The team breaks up into their respective groups. Detectives meet up with Morgan and Emily at the disposal sights and Harper goes with Hotch and Rossi to the station.

"The parents are waiting for you both in the interview rooms, Dr. Prentiss if you'll follow me I have those boards and files really for you" the officer says as the trio comes into the police station.

"Thank you" Harper says following the officer to a conference room. Harper closes the door behind her and lowers the blinds since she knows the parents of the victims are in the station.

She opens their cases first and puts Beth and Abby on the same board. Harper organizes the files on the boards like she's done many times before. After finishing with their latest victims Harper takes a short break, she takes the time to eat something for the baby's stake.

Afterwords Harper continues with the two case files that Penelope found and starts to see the similarities in the boards but also the differences. Harper starts to study the boards carefully, lost in her own world when Rossi comes in. Harper jumps in surprise and looks at the older man with Hotch behind him.

"You almost gave me a heart attack" Harper says holding a hand to her chest.

"Sorry kid. We tried knocking but you were to far gone" Rossi says. Harper nods, knowing how she go when she focused on something.

"Find anything?" Hotch asks, watching the exchange between Harper and Rossi.

"Yes and no. I believe they are the same UNSUB but he's made some changes between the runaway and Beth" Harper says and starts explaining to Hotch and Rossi the differences and similarities in the cases.

Meanwhile, Spencer and JJ arrive at the first abduction site.

"Beth got off the bus here and headed northwest towards class" Spencer says.

"Its amazing no one witnessed her abduction" JJ says.

"Maybe our UNSUB is a little bit like Bundy, where he fakes an injury in order to get her to help him" Spencer says coming to a stop at the bus stop. JJ comes around and stands in front of him.

"Or maybe he chose another tactic and was like wow you're really pretty. You should be a model, I can take your photo" Spencer says turning away from JJ.

"Either one would disarm her" Spencer says looking over the abduction site again.

"Charm is quiet the killer" JJ says looking at Spencer.

"So are tears. Whatever his ruse was he used it to most likely get her into his vehicle" Spencer says as JJ moves her hair form her face due to the wind.

"Well if Abby was last seen at a bus stop a few miles away then he defiantly has means of transportation" JJ says.

"Hopefully the disposal site will tell us more" Spencer says walking off with JJ in tow, she followed him back to the car where they road in silence to the police station.

Once JJ and Spencer arrive at the station, the team looks grim, "What's going on?" JJ asks.

"Another girl was just found" Morgan says. Rossi, Spencer and JJ head out to the newest disposal site.

"Again he's disposing in an area frequented by homeless people" Rossi says as they walk towards the crime scene of the latest victim.

"Its equidistant between the last two dump sites" Spencer says holding a map.

"Well he burned her tongue with the chemical this time" JJ says leaning down and opening the girls mouth, noticing the chemical burns.

"So he removed her ability to taste" Rossi says.

"Why would he do that?" the detective asks.

"Historically this kind of torture was used to prevent someone from reviealing a secret" Spencer says.

"Maybe she offended him" JJ says.

"Her lips extremely chapped" Rossi says focusing on the case in front of him.

"She was probably forced to repeatedly participate in some sort of kissing fantasy" Spencer says.

"And when things go array he takes the offending sense away" JJ says.

"She wasn't tortured in these clothes which means the 80s are essential to his delusions" Spencer says.

"Maybe that's when the rejection occur and he's held onto the clothes all these years" Rossi says.

"And now he's attacking girls who remind him of women from that time" JJ says.

"He's fixated on a type and he's made them fit into his fantasy" Spence says.

"Why start now?" the detective asks.

"Something probably triggered it. And instead of dealing with it, he's acting out" JJ says.

Back at the police station. JJ and Spencer talk about their finding with the team and help devise a profiler of their killer.

* * *

Emily and Morgan go off to look at any place that could them a lead on their UNSUB.

Emily pulled Morgan aside and asks "How are you dealing now that I'm actually back instead of running in Europe" Emily asks.

"There a lot about you being back that hasn't settled yet but it'll take some time" Morgan says.

"Well it was a glorified vacation" Emily says getting a smile out of Morgan.

"Come on, rub it in why don't you but you're here now and that's all that matters" Morgan says.

"Thank you" Emily says.

* * *

Meanwhile, Harper follows Spencer to the seats at one of the tables.

"Hey Ace" Harper says as she approaches her husband. Spencer takes a deep breath.

"How are you doing?" he says.

"I'm making another person and the smell of coffee no longer nauseates me, so I'm good" Harper says as the team keep talking around them.

"Have you eaten anything?" Spencer asks concerned.

"Yes Mister Worrywart. I just had something. You can ask Rossi and Hotch, they scared me while I was going through the reports" Harper says smiling.

"Well you can get absorbed in them pretty easily" Spencer says.

"Yeah like you and your books" Harper says laughing.

"Hey guys we've got something" Rossi says to them.

"Let's get back to work" Harper says to Spencer as she stands up. Spencer nods and they get back to work on the case. Helping to find the niece of the UNSUB alive and in enough time to possibly save her feeling in her hands from the sulfuric acid.

Emily comes over to talk to Spencer while Harper is talking to Rossi about dinner plans.

"So the surgeon believes he can restore feeling into Tami's hands" Emily says.

"Good we got there in time" Spencer says looking down at his book.

"I heard her father wants to watch the tape" Emily says.

"People have innate curiously to see things in order to be familiarize with them" Spencer says.

"Ah well that explains why I'm going to Rossi's tomorrow night. I want to see if he really can cook. You coming?" Emily asks.

"With all the traveling we've done, I'm not so sure we can make it" Spencer says.

"Come on, its a once in a lifetime chance to see David Rossi cook, plus I know Harper's dying to see if his recipe beats hers. Are you going to go to Rossi's tomorrow?" Emily asks.

"We'll see" Spencer says glancing as Harper laughed at something Rossi had said.

The next day, a majority of the team was already as Rossi's house, wanting to see if he could cook. Having everything ready, he begun his lesson.

"Cooking is the most sentinel art form and these are my paints" Rossi says.

"So your hands must be brushes" Penelope says.

"Don't interrupt" Rossi says to Penelope.

"In a pot of boiling water, we cook our spaghetti until it is firm to the tooth. Pass it around. Feel the tecture. Now" Rossi says pausing.

"In a large pan, we fire up our other ingredients. Keeping a sharp eye that our edges are crip" Rossi says.

"But careful not to burn the onions" Hotch says.

"Bravo Aaron" Rossi says. Hotch gives a look.

"Then sauté until translucent" Rossi says. When the doorbell goes off.

"I've got it" Derek says.

" _Thank you_ " Rossi says.

JJ picks up her wine glass, "No. Put that down" Rossi says. Rossi keeps explaining while Harper and Spencer walked in with Amelia.

"Sorry we're late" Spencer says.

"And this is why I cook alone but let me see my granddaughter and that'll make up for your tartiness" Rossi says.

Harper walks over with Amelia, "Let's g _o see papa. Tell him what you told me before we got out of the car_ " Harper says quietly to her daughter.

Amelia, squealing reached for Rossi, "Pa..pa..luv...u..." Amelia says as Rossi takes Amelia from Harper. Rossi gets a little teary eyed and talks to Amelia in Italian. Harper had started speaking to Amelia more in Italian to help her better learn the language. Spencer helped on occasion but stuck to strictly teaching Amelia English to help her be bilingual.

When Amelia was done with Rossi she spotted Emily and became excited, "Gram...a" Amelia says reaching for her grandmother. Emily felt better but looked to Harper and Spencer for approval. Harper nodded her head, encouraging her mother to take her granddaughter.

Harper made the dinner while Spencer kept any eye on Amelia, mainly because everyone else was cooking too. When all was said and done Harper sat Amelia down and feed her dinner. Meanwhile, Spencer walks over to JJ while the rest of the team eats and are socializing with one another.

"How are things going for the party preparation?" JJ asks Spencer.

"I haven't a clue. Garcia is taking care of everything" Spencer says with smile.

"Are you sure there is a party?" JJ asks laughing.

"Yes and don't forget to bring Will and Henry to it" Spencer says smiling at her.

"I promise I won't" JJ says as the team carries on with trying to see who's pasta is the best.

* * *

Once again thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed. Please leave a comment, review, or PM me to let me know what you think of the story and if you have any suggestions!

Also I want to know what you all think the baby should be named, should Harper be given a case of her own, or should something that wasn't in season 7 happened? Let me know what you think!


	39. Fluff

Hi everyone! This chapter title literally describes this chapter, its almost all fluff but I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

As the next few days passed quickly and Harper continued to make sure the team was running smoothly. However, the party that Penelope had came up with were making a little more stressful on the mother to be. Harper didn't have to worry about the smaller details but had to keep deterring Penelope from anything outrageous all while taking care of herself and the baby.

Harper had wondered about her two children being so close in age. Especially since Amelia was just turning one and the baby was due in 4 or so months. She knew no matter what the team would love this baby just as they do Amelia. As the day of the party arrived Harper relaxed more and got everything ready for Penelope to come set up at their home. During the morning of October 18th, Harper woke up before her husband, walking into the nursery for their son.

Amelia had helped pick the shade of blue for the baby's room and a few other decorative pieces for the jungle theme they had going on per Spencer's insistence. Harper stood by the crib that would hold their child and she thought back to when she had learned that she was pregnant with Amelia. She remembered being so worried about being a good mother and wanting to not mess up her child.

She also wanted to provide her with a loving home and stable family life, something Harper hadn't had done well at in the last 9 months. Harper sat down in the rocking chair she had gotten as a gift from Rossi for Amelia, which they had moved into their son's room. Harper lost deep in thought didn't notice Spencer standing at the door way, admiring her, as she remembered the first time she sat here with her daughter.

Flashback

 _"_ _Spencer I'll be fine. Go put the bags down and I'll feed her before we get her settled" Harper says after just being released from the hospital and returning home for the first time in a few days._

 _"Ok but don't strain yourself" Spencer says worried._

 _"I won't. Go" Harper says loving that he cared so much about her to worry unnecessarily. Harper sat down in the rocking chair and kicked off with her toe, holding Amelia to her chest. Spencer rushed off to do as Harper had asked, when Harper sung a lullaby to Amelia, allowing her to eat._

End flashback

Spencer watched his wife as she sat in the rocking chair, deep in thought.

"Thinking about something?" Spencer asks. Harper jumped at the sound of his voice.

"How long have you been up?" Harper asked looking at her husband that was still in his pajamas.

"Only a little while after you left the room. I noticed a lack of warmth in bed and it woke me up" Spencer walking over to her.

Harper stands up, "So what were you thinking about?" Spencer asks.

"The first time I used the rocking chair with Amelia. She was so tiny and small and now she's a year old" Harper says amazed at how time had flown by.

"I know but we'll have another one under our roof soon" Spencer says placing a hand on her bump that was more noticeable to her and the rest of the team.

"I know but I was so worried about being a good mom to Amelia, not messing up like our parents did. Now I've got the same worries all over again but now I've got two lives that depend on me and you" Harper says leaning her head into Spencer's chest.

"I know but we're going to get through this like everything else, together" Spencer says wrapping his arms around Harper.

Harper nods, "God, why do I always feel like this when I'm pregnant. Like I'll never be able to be a good enough mother" Harper says.

"It's the hormones. You'll be just fine, promise. You've been the best mother these two could have ever asked for" Spencer says making Harper look at him.

"You have to deal with these hormones for the next 4 or so months" Harper says.

"I'll gladly deal with it, any time or any place. Because I love you, all three of you" Spencer says speaking of Harper, Amelia, and their son.

"So I have one more name suggestion and you can shoot it down if you want" Harper says.

"I'm listening" Spencer says.

"Daniel Benjamin, after my grandfather" Harper says.

Spencer pauses and thinks about it, "I do like it" Spencer says.

"So should we just announce the baby's name today?" Harper asks. Spencer thinks for a moment, they had tried to figure out the perfect name and for some reason this one just felt right.

"Ok Daniel Benjamin it is" Spencer says.

"Perfect" Harper says when she heard the doorbell.

"Who could that be?" Harper asks. The two broke apart and headed down stairs to see Rossi standing at their front door.

Harper opened the door to the older Italian man, "Dave what are you doing here so early?" Harper asks confused.

"Well I wanted to come help since Penelope should be over any minute to set up" Rossi says. Harper looks at the time and he was correct, Penelope was supposed to be over at 9 to help set up and it was already 8:45.

"Well I've got to go get changed, make yourself at home" Harper says letting Rossi in.

"You look great kid. So I have to ask, what's the newest additions name? I hate to keep calling it, a he for the rest of the time you're pregnant" Rossi says setting down a few things by their front entrance, like Amelia's present.

"Nope, you figured out that I was pregnant before I told anyone you can wait until 11 to learn the name of your next grandchild" Harper says.

"Ok whatever you say Harper, where do you need me?" Rossi says.

"How about you come with me Rossi and we can get the coffee and tea started for breakfast and once Harper gets dressed, you can help get Amelia up. She'll be more than happy to see you" Spencer says.

"Ok that sounds good" Rossi says following Spencer into the kitchen. Harper heads up stairs and puts on the maternity dress she bought recently, showing off her bump just a little.

The morning flew by quickly. Penelope arrived and got everything decorated in an instance, while Amelia and Rossi were occupied by reading whatever book Amelia wanted. Spencer went and got the cakes while Harper supervised and greeted guests. When 11 o'clock rolled around, everyone was gathered, presents were on the table and Harper was standing with Spencer and Amelia.

"Thank you everyone for coming to the party. Amelia is a year old today and we're glad that everyone could come celebrate it. Before we start, Spencer and I have a surprise for everyone" Harper says taking Amelia from Spencer so he can tell the news to everyone.

"Most of you know that we're expecting our second child but haven't given him a name yet" Spencer says looking back at Harper and Amelia.

"Since he's due around February/March we're going to let you know his name now" Spencer says.

"What's the baby's name?" Rossi asks from the crowd of friends and family.

"Daniel Benjamin Reid" Harper says. Harper looks towards her grandmother and mother, she had chosen to name their son after her grandfather she had lost at such a young age and could tell that the two of them loved the name. Everyone continued to celebrate when Harper received a phone call. Walking into the next room she took it, leaving the loud party goers.

"Dr. Prentiss" Harper answers.

After 5 minutes on the phone Harper hangs up and goes back out to the party. When Spencer walks over to her wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

"Where did you run off to?" Spencer asks.

"I got a phone call from Lily asking if I could help out next week. I told her no problem, I'll just have to clear it with Hotch" Harper says.

"Are you ready for cake?" Spencer asks.

"Not as much as you sweet tooth" Harper says. Spencer steals a kiss as Rossi brings out one of the birthday cakes and Emily brings out another.

"Gather around everybody" Rossi says. Harper and Spencer make their way over to where Amelia is sitting, all while Penelope is snapping pictures.

" _Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birth day to you, Happy Birthday_ Amelia, _Happy Birthday to you!_ " Everyone sings in both English and Italian.

Harper blows out a candle and Amelia copies her mother best she can by blowing out the one on the smaller cake. Harper made sure that Amelia got her own cake to do whatever she liked with it. She and Spencer hadn't given Amelia any sweets before now and loved how their daughters face lite up at the taste of sugar.

"She's got her father's sweet tooth" Rossi says coming over to the the proud parents.

"Yes she does" Harper agreed watching as Amelia got messy as she ate the cake by herself.

Spencer just smiled. Everyone continued to celebrate and eat. Harper had cleaned up Amelia after her cake was destroyed and then let her open present. Though many leaving after Amelia opened presents. After the party was over, everyone of the BAU family helped pick up and then they two headed out except Rossi, Emily, and Elizabeth.

"You two are going to have your hands full soon" Elizabeth said.

"Yes but it'll give you a break for a two months" Harper says.

"It will and then I'll get to watch my two favorite great grandchildren" Elizabeth says.

"Your only great grandchildren" Emily says.

"Yes I know dear" Elizabeth says patting Emily on the shoulder.

"I'll see you both Monday" Emily says walking out with her mother.

"Bye mom" Harper says.

David approached the two with a sleeping Amelia, "I think her sugar rush has officially crashed" Rossi says with a smirk.

"Thank you for putting up with her" Harper says.

"Any time kid. She's an angel just like her mother" Rossi says.

"I have to agree" Spencer says. Harper lightly hits Spencer's arm.

"I've got one more gift for you two and the newest addition" Rossi says.

"You don't have to get us anything Rossi" Spencer says.

"I know but I did this with Amelia so I'm going to do the same for this little guy" Rossi says pulling a piece of paper.

"It's the starting balance on his college fund. Since both of them will be in college by 14 I figured you'd want to start early" Rossi says smiling.

"Thank you Dave" Harper says taking the paper but not looking at it.

"I'll see you two at the office on Monday" Rossi says handing Amelia to Spencer. Harper shows him out as Spencer puts Amelia down for her nap. They mean up in the hallway.

"So we've got some time to ourselves" Harper says.

"Doctor who?" Spencer asks.

"its like you read my mind" Harper says laughing.

The two went to their bedroom and begun the latest season of their favorite show. However, Harper too fell asleep, the exhaustion of the baby and Amelia's party finally catching up with her.

Spencer pulled the throw blanket over her after turning off the episode, knowing Harper would hurt him if he watched ahead of her. Spencer pulled her close and closed his eyes, this weekend was about them and everything could wait until Monday. Right now they were just a normal family, celebrating their daughter's birthday and announcing their newest addition.

* * *

The next week turned out to be like any other in the BAU because at the beginning of the week, Hotch and Strauss talked in his office. JJ sits on Emily's desk while Emily watches from her chair.

"I don't miss that face. No matter how many cases we solve there is always more" JJ says.

"Insert Dr. Reid's statistic on active serial killers at any given time here" Emily says pointing towards Spencer.

"Reid?" Emily asks. JJ turns and looks at him. Emily whistles at him.

"Spencer" JJ says.

Holding up a finger, "There's something wrong" Spencer says looking in the opposite direction as Emily and JJ. JJ looks over and sees Rossi sitting there reading.

"Why do you say that?" JJ asks looking back to Spencer.

"He's been reading the same page for 16 minutes and 23 seconds" Spencer says glancing down at his watch.

"Maybe it's a really good article" Emily says as Spencer comes to sit where his and Emily's desks meet.

"Its never taken him longer than 11 minutes and 17 seconds to turn a page" Spencer says.

"You time how long it..." Emily starts to ask when JJ gives her a look like do you have to ask.

"What's your theory?" Emily asks.

"I'm extrapolating probabilities as we speak" Spencer says getting up and walking over to Rossi. When Morgan walks into the bullpen.

Emily turns to JJ, "Wonder if Harper knows he times people's reading habits" Emily asks.

JJ shrugs, "Knowing her, they probably do this together" JJ says. Emily nods.

"Hey Rossi could you help me with a consultation with Wildwood PD?" Morgan asks.

Rossi sets down his article, "Sure" Rossi says hesitant.

"Now that I noticed" JJ says.

"Something going on?" Morgan asks.

"How did it go the other night?" Emily asks.

"What happened the other night?" Morgan asks.

"Are you ok?" Spencer asks.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Rossi asks defensive.

"You seem distracted" JJ says after exchanging a look with Emily.

"I'm considering a purchase" Rossi says.

"Come on now Rossi. You know were not buying that. What's really going on?" Morgan asks.

Rossi sighs, "Alright look it was a late night with Ringo and with no coffee. Just because he's a good drummer doesn't mean I didn't wipe the floor with him in Rock Band" Rossi says standing up.

"Alright what do you think?" JJ asks looking towards Emily.

"He could be telling the truth. I only played him to the easy level" Emily says looking Rossi up and down.

"I can't tell" Spencer says.

"And you never will" Rossi says pointing to Spencer.

"I bet Harper could" Spencer says. When Hotch comes over on the balcony, "Lets get started" Hotch says.

The team assembles in the round room minus Harper.

"Where's Harper?" JJ asks.

"She's helping down in the morgue this morning, she'll meet us on the plane" Hotch says.

"Ok. This is Ridge Canyon Lake in California's Algae's National forest. Its known for water sport enthusiasts but someone had decided to choose murder instead. Three victims all male. All found this morning" Penelope says.

"With a water disposal site?" Rossi asks.

"Yeah he tied them down with rocks and then covered them with shrubbery around the lakes edge" Penelope says.

"That's pretty risky keeping a graveyard at a popular lake. This guy is showing confidence early" Emily says.

"We should run priors in the area, this might not be his first party" Morgan says.

"All three victims went missing last week and the bodies were found more than 30 miles from where they went missing" Hotch says.

"Any sign of sexual assault?" JJ asks.

"No external signs but time in the water might have destroyed evidence. Autopsies are being conducted now" Hotch says.

"And I am going to make matters worse. This is Nick Screven, he was abducted this morning" Penelope says.

"Witnesses indicate blitz attack" Hotch says.

"His friends were on the water when they saw a man struck Nick from behind, just before they lost contact" JJ says.

"Did they get a description?" Morgan asks.

"Probably white, defiantly male" JJ says.

"Nothing more specific. They said that the UNSUB had dragged Nick into the woods by the time they go to shore" Hotch says.

"Fast and efficient. And he's unafraid of a heavy police presence" Emily says.

"If he's dumping the bodies in one location then maybe the area means something to him. Maybe he lives in or near the forest" Rossi says.

"Unfortunately Angelo National Forest is 1,016 square miles in terrain and ranges in elevation between 1200 to 10,064 feet" Spencer says.

"Which means if the UNSUB is familiar with the area, then Nick could be anywhere" Emily says.

"Ok we'll discuss the rest on the plane. Wheels up in 30" Hotch says as the team breaks up.

The team gathers on the plane, where Harper was already waiting, looking over the case files.

Spencer sits down next to her, "How's everything with Lily?" Spencer asks.

"Fine. She needed a few interns to be shown the ropes while she works on some important cases so I just helped by giving a few lessons and told them the dos and do not's of working with dead bodies" Harper says.

"That's good" Spencer says stealing a kiss. Harper laughs as the rest of the team takes their seats when she notices something off with Rossi.

"What's going on with you?" Harper asks Rossi.

"You noticed it that quickly?" Spencer asks.

"Why?" Harper asks looking at Spencer.

"He wouldn't tell us, said it was a late night playing Rock Band" Spencer says as Rossi notices them talking.

"Highly likely but not the cause" Harper says.

"Enough you two" Rossi says looking at them as he sits across from Harper.

"I told you she'd know" Spencer says. Rossi gives them a look before everyone settles in and the plane take off. Spencer goes to stand so that everyone can see each other to talk about the case.

* * *

Once the team lands they immediately start working on trying to find their UNSUB. The team gathered around the table talking about what they had just learned about, one of their victims had had a near death experience.

"Why was he so obsessed with death? Jake Shepherd had been the perfect person to talk to, he had been there and back" Hotch says.

"Oh come on guys. Gentle lights, shadowy figures. Those are the lights in the emergency rooms and doctors hovering over patients. We all know that. No one actually sees the after life" Morgan says.

"I did. Before Tobias Hankel resuscitated me I had that exact experience but I wasn't in an emergency room, I was in a shed" Spencer says as everyone on the team looks at him concerned except for Harper.

Harper knew more personal details like this when it came to Tobias Hankel, just like Spencer knew about hers with Hank Torres. Though Harper hadn't died when Hank attacked her, she still had her secrets about the events that only Spencer knew about.

"Reid, you never told me that" Morgan says.

"I'm a man of science, I didn't know how to deal with it. There's no quantifiable proof that God exists but in that moment I was faced with something I couldn't explain" Spencer says as he looks around at the team.

"Still can't" he says.

"What if this UNSUB has had a similar experience and this is his way of looking for answers?" Hotch asks.

"In that case why kill Jake Sheppard, why not just talk to him?" Rossi asks.

"He wanted to see if he had the same experience as before" Emily says.

"Once isn't enough?" JJ asks.

"Not if Jake didn't see the same thing the UNSUB did. He wants to know if the experience can change. I can relate to that" Emily says.

Everyone looks at her shocked, "Spencer felt a warmth and saw a light. When I coded in the ambulance all I felt was cold and darkness. And I would like to think that there's a different future waiting for me" Emily says.

"You actually died?" Spencer asks, worried. Harper keeps her thoughts about what her mother told her about that night to herself.

"Yeah but the resuscitation, is hit or miss. You can't actually guarantee that you can bring anyone back. Let alone that anyone would remember something in their moment of so called death" Morgan says.

"Well the method he's using isn't going to help him much" Harper speaks up.

"So genius' what's the best way for our UNSUB to know they had an experience?" Rossi asks.

"Making sure they stayed dead longer" Harper says as Spencer nods in agreement.

When suddenly the team gets a call that the local PD has found an abandoned car. Knowing their UNSUB has abducted two people, the team begins to look for them with the help of local law enforcement. Harper stays with the team in order to help in case of a medical emergency, while they also had other medics standing by.

Harper too wore her bulletproof vest as a safety precaution as she rode with Hotch, Rossi and JJ and Spencer was in the other SUV with Emily and Morgan. They arrived near the location where the abandon car was reported, weapons drawn, looking for their UNSUB.

"On the dock!" Rossi yells from on side of a house. Harper quickly runs in that direction.

Seeing where Rossi is looking she goes towards the women on the dock followed by Rossi and Morgan. Harper gets down to the dock and kneels down, checking for a pulse on the women. Harper starts giving the women CPR. Staring with chest compressions and then mouth to mouth. When the other four members of the team break off, after hearing someone calling out for help.

After a few minutes, the women comes to, and begins coughing up water. Morgan calls for the medics, who check out the women who is asking about her son. They lead her over to where they know the other team is, with the UNSUB and son, via the radios. Walking over, Harper notices Spencer is dripping wet next to her mother also wet. When she and Hotch make eye contact when the boy, the women's son she assumed, looks where Hotch is.

"Mom" he says and runs over to where Rossi, Morgan and Harper were standing with his mother.

The two hug as Harper walk past and the mother stops her, "Thank you" she says. Harper smiles and continues walking towards Spencer, "I knew you were dripping with good looks" Harper says smiling.

"Very funny" Spencer says and goes to hug her.

Harper stops him, "Oh no, you aren't getting me wet" Harper says when Spencer manages to hug her anyway. Harper can't help but laugh.

Rossi turns to Morgan, "Even after seeing death, he still loves that girl more than anything" Rossi says.

"Yeah you're right Rossi. Though she's seen her fair share of death too" Morgan says remembering how hard Harper had worked to bring the women back. Rossi glances at the pair before Harper and Spencer joined the team back at the SUVs to get to the station.

The team finished the case fairly quickly after catching their UNSUB and Rossi informs the team of his ex-wife's passing, after had consulted Harper and Emily, separately, wondering what he should do. The day after her death, Harper and Spencer celebrate Spencer's birthday the day before with the rest of the team minus Rossi. Penelope intentionally throws the party at a club like establishment so that Spencer can have fun.

Though Harper couldn't help but laugh since Spencer would have much preferred anything else. However since Harper was pregnant, she basically became designated driver, which she didn't mind. On a normal basis, Spencer didn't drink but Penelope was determined to get him drunk as they celebrated the big 3-0.

After a few eventful hours with presents, cake, and lots of drinks, Harper makes sure everyone gets home safe before taking her and Spencer home. When she notices Spencer passed out in the passenger seat after dropping off Morgan and Penelope who had been plenty drunk themselves.

Not long after, Harper pulled into the drive way before gently shaking Spencer awake, "Ace, we're home" Harper says.

Spencer opens his eyes and stretches, "Sorry" he says yawing.

"Its alright. Lets get you up to bed" Harper says getting out of the car. Spencer, nodding, gets out and immediately feels the effects of the alcohol. Harper notices him stumble coming towards her side of the car.

"Ok Ace. Maybe Penny did succeed in getting you drunk" Harper says helping him inside.

"Grandma we're home" Harper calls from the foyer, hoping not to wake Amelia. Elizabeth Prentiss comes around in her coat and with her purse, ready to go. Harper had made sure to text her when they would be on their way back.

"Sorry we took so long. I had to drop everyone off" Harper says.

"Nonsense dear. You two are young, enjoy the party time while you can" Elizabeth says.

"She says to the pregnant woman" Harper says laughing.

"Yes dear but it seems your husband drank enough for two" Elizabeth says seeing Spencer struggling to stand next to her.

"Yes he did" Harper says keeping him upright.

"You two get to bed. Amelia is already in bed and tucked in" Elizabeth says.

"Thank you for watching her" Harper says helping Spencer to their bedroom.

"I'll lock up" Elizabeth says as the two begin walking.

"Thank you grandma. Good night" Harper says turning her attention to Spencer.

"I've got it" Spencer says before almost taking a nose dive.

"Careful Ace" Harper says almost unable to catch him but manages enough just to avoid injury. Harper gets Spencer to his side of the bed and hands him is pjs. After Harper goes to change into hers, as she notices Spencer struggling. Coming over, she helps him. Helping out of his sweater vest and tie.

"Trying to seduce me Mrs. Reid?" Spencer asks playfully.

"All the time but my husband is impaired at the moment" Harper says getting his buttoned shirt off. When Spencer pulls her forward and starts kissing her. Harper deepens the kiss, 'damn these hormones' she thought before breaking it off.

"Spencer you need sleep" Harper says pulling away.

"I'm fine. I can't walk properly or see straight but I will always want to kiss you" Spencer says with no filter.

Harper notices the blush coming to his face, "You're drunk Spencer" Harper says giggling, amused.

"And?" Spencer asks looking at her with lust in his gaze.

"Don't say I didn't warn you" Harper says and leans in, kissing Spencer. She knew that he'd feel the headache in the morning but she was more than happy to spend time in her lovers arms. Hours later the two drifted off to sleep, Harper wrapped in Spencer's arms under the covers.

Harper wakes up with a start, remembering the awful dream she had just had. Trying to shake it off, Harper carefully gets out of bed, as not to wake Spencer, goes into the kitchen and makes coffee and breakfast. Pulling on Spencer's night shirt and her robe on before she goes, Harper starts to prepare breakfast. Making sure everything is perfect, she heads back to the master bedroom.

When Harper walks in, she pulls her robe closer around herself and walks over to the sleeping form of her husband. His sandy brown hair, which was messing from sleep, had grown slightly longer since the last time she cut, but nothing like his long locks before.

Harper, pulls her raven waves into a ponytail as she walks over to his side of the bed and leans down, kissing him. Within seconds Spencer begins kissing her back, moving his hand into her hair before pulling her down on top of him.

"Good morning" he says, voice still filled with sleep, his eyes unopened.

Spencer tries to settle Harper next to him to fall back asleep. Harper can't help but giggle at what he's trying to do. She knew that he was still exhausted and probably didn't feel the greatest from drinking so much but Harper wasn't about to let him sleep through his actual birthday.

Harper rolls him over and then straddles his waist, "Wake up" Harper says and leans down and kisses him once again.

"Its to early" Spencer says as he slowly opens his eyes. Harper could see the pain in his eyes from the headache but she also saw the lust.

"Its your birthday silly. Plus you are more of a morning person than I am" Harper says as Spencer sits up and kisses her neck.

"That was before my wife decided that last night was going to be rough housing instead of sleep" Spencer says before placing a kiss on her lips.

"Excuse me that was your doing not mine, not that I was complaining" Harper says before deepening the kiss.

"Why are we up so early?" Spencer asks after breaking off the kiss.

"You and I are going to have breakfast and a cure for your hangover before we have a day off with our daughter" Harper says.

"And if I want to sleep all day instead?" Spencer asks.

"See Morgan was right, after 30 it's all down hill from there" Harper says pretending to sigh.

"Hey it is not" Spencer says sitting up.

"Prove it" Harper says. Spencer flips Harper to where she's under him, careful of her baby bump. Spencer deepens the kiss and starts to move her robe, when Harper's phone goes off. She curses in Italian. Reaching for her phone, Spencer leans down and kisses her exposed neck.

"Dr. Prentiss" Harper says answering. Harper listens for a few minutes, Harper hold a brief conversation before hanging up. She sits up and leans against the headboard of their bed Spencer sits next to her, pulling on his sleep pants on before waiting to hear what was going on.

"Its nothing. Penelope was calling to check on us, well mainly you" Harper says glancing at Spencer.

"Ok, so where were we?" Spencer asks and leans over to kiss her again.

Harper can't help but giggle as they continued. Spencer was turning 30 today, something that seemed odd to Harper. They had known each since Spencer was 24 and Harper barely 21. He had turned 25 not to long after they had met, she remembered celebrating that first birthday with him and how happy they had been. 6 years of birthdays and anniversaries celebrated together that lead them to this moment.

"Spencer if we don't get out of bed, the food will go cold" Harper says laying her head down his chest.

"What kind of food?" Spencer asks catching his breath.

"Waffles and bacon" Harper says knowing that Spencer loved waffles.

"Alright" he says sitting up with her. Fixing their clothes, she follows Spencer out of the bedroom and towards the kitchen.

They usually did everything before waking Amelia up, so that they could just focus on their daughter but Harper heard some noise coming from her nursery and Harper went to grab her. As they ate breakfast, Spencer looked at his phone and saw texts from each member of the team congratulating on turning 30. She knew that Spencer didn't like all the attention but it was a special day and she wanted to celebrate the man she married only 2 years ago.

When her phone went off again, "I'm going to throw that thing out the window if that is Penelope again" Harper says as Spencer laughs at her comment.

"Dr. Prentiss" Harper says. After a few moments of Harper listening on the phone, and two seconds later hang up.

"Wrong number" Harper says putting her phone on silent. When Harper heard Amelia giggle. Harper looked at the scene before her, Spencer giving Amelia some of her baby food and a torn up waffle in front of her. She couldn't have imagined such a life for herself or Spencer.

The day went by perfectly. Amelia was well behaved so Harper and Spencer decided to take her to one of their favorite places to visit and then the group had lunch and eventually dinner together when they arrived home. Spencer carried Amelia inside and got her bathed, dressed, and ready for bed when he noticed Harper getting tired. Spencer got Amelia settled and turned to Harper.

"I'll put her to bed and meet you in our room" Spencer says hoping his wife would get some sleep.

"Ok. _Night pumpkin_ " Harper says placing a kiss on Amelia's cheek.

Amelia of course insisted on returning the jester to her mother. Harper smiled at the pair before making her way to the master bedroom and getting ready for bed herself. Of course putting Amelia down to bed included reading her whatever book she had chosen that night. By the time Spencer finished with Amelia, he noticed the house was extremely quiet.

Walking into their bedroom, Spencer saw his wife, sound asleep on her side of the bed already changed into her pjs. It looked to Spencer that she had just wanted to rest her eyes for a moment but didn't open them back up. With Harper's even breathing, Spencer smiled as he moved Harper to lay out flat, careful not to disturb her and covered her with the covers.

He noticed that her baby bump was beginning to show more and remembered that in a month she would no longer allowed to go on cases with him, due to Harper's travel restrictions. He knew that this was the point in Harper's pregnancy that she had become more tired with Amelia and Spencer wondered if it would be the same with Daniel.

After Spencer himself got ready for bed when he noticed Harper jerking in her sleep. Spencer instantly recognized when his wife was having a night terror and wondered if that's why she had been awake so early this morning. Spencer climbed into bed and pulled her close to him. The contact almost immediately easing her dreams.

" _Spence, happy birthday_ " Harper muttered as she rested her head against his chest.

"And many more to come" Spencer says kissing her hair before he knew that Harper had drifted back to sleep.

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter full of fluff. I wanted to focus more on Spencer and Harper because I'm not quiet sure which episodes I'm going to be focusing on. So far I'm going to be working on There's No Place Like Home, True Genius, Closing Time (?), Profiling 101, Hit, and Run.

If you want to see a particular episode or something covered, please let me know in the reviews or PM, I loving reading your comments and suggestions!

The next chapter should be up soon!


	40. Learning From the Genius

A few days later, while at home, Harper got a message saying that team had a case.

"Spencer we've got to go in, we have a case" Harper says before giving her grandmother a call.

After Harper gets off the phone, they get their go bags together waiting for her grandmother to come watch Amelia before they head into Quantico. Once at the BAU, the team gathers in the round room when Hotch, Penelope and Rossi walk in.

"Two bodies of unidentified boys were found near Wichita, Kansas a week apart. Both were Caucasian and between the ages of 15-17" Penelope says.

"They were each found mangled in the aftermath of a tornado" Emily says.

"Yeah but that's not what did them in. The ME has determined cause of death to be blunt force trauma to the head before the storms hit" Penelope says.

"Wait we're talking about tornados?" Harper asks.

"What are you afraid?" Morgan asks teasing.

"Maybe" Harper says.

"Well the death blow in both cases were in almost the exact same spot" Morgan says.

"Now what about all the other damage to their bodies, some of their limbs are missing" JJ says.

"Victim number 1, his right leg was taken off but victim number 2 both arms were severed. Was that because of the tornado or the UNSUB?" Emily asks.

"The ME hasn't discovered that. He's a busy guy, the major storms have hit the area. 23 dead, the morgue is slammed" Penelope says.

"Harper what would you say?" Hotch asks her.

Picking up the photo of the trauma, "Best guess without looking at the tissue itself would be that the UNSUB would have done the damage, most likely before the tornado. Though it would still have to be confirmed through tissue tests" Harper says.

"If it's the UNSUB he's got a hell of a sadistic streak" Rossi says.

"The tornado would clear the area, give the UNSUB time to do his thing" Morgan says.

"He may be using as the body disposition modality" Spencer says grabbing a cut of coffee and stirring in some sugar.

"Forensic counter measure. Wind, hail, rain, mother nature destroys the crime scene" Rossi says.

"Or he wants us to think Mother Nature actually committed the murders" Harper says.

"He's got only a brief period between kills" Hotch says.

"Only a week, he's moving fast" Rossi says.

"Then we need to move faster" Hotch says to Rossi.

"Garcia get me IDs on the victims" Hotch says to her.

"I'm a gale force wind" Penelope says.

"Wheels up in 30" Hotch says.

"And pack for foul weather, the forecast is nasty" Penelope says. The team breaks up.

After the team takes off, they encounter major turbulence. Harper sat next to Spencer, hanging onto her seat, at the table across from Rossi and Hotch. When they hit another pocket of turbulence. Everyone grabs something in order to make sure that it doesn't fall.

"Central planes right in the middle of tornado alley" JJ says.

Opening his case file, "You know if this UNSUB is using tornados as a forensic counter measure than Kansas certainly is the ideal setting. Tornados do pose a significant threat. During this year's super outbreak by in April, there were 336 confirmed tornados in just several days. Resulting in over 300 lives lost" Spencer says.

"Now you know why I worry" Harper says to which Morgan can hear. When Penelope pops up on the screen, which is occasionally statically because of the weather.

"Hey tell us something good mama" Derek says to Penelope.

"Ok so local PD have identified the two missing teens. I've put this all on your tablets if you'd like to follow along. First off, Jason Meredith, 16 year old runaway from Garden City, Kansas. Mom said he took off over a year ago. Next up is Eric Janel, 15 year old foster kid from Wichita. He's been gone 3 weeks. Oh both of these kids have records for possession and prostitution" Penelope says.

Harper follows along on her tablet while Spencer looks over her shoulder. Harper loved that Spencer didn't like technology, because very often she didn't either but it did come in handy.

"They were street hustlers" Emily says.

"High risk kids, this could be a sexual predator" Hotch says.

"An extremely violent one if the UNSUB is responsible for the damage done to the bodies. Especially the missing limbs" Morgan says.

"Well now he could be keeping the body parts for some form of fetish" Harper says.

"Eww. No, I'm here if you need me with my binary machines that don't say gross things" Penelope says and the screen goes dark.

When they hit another pocket of turbulence. Spencer puts his seat belt on, while looking over at Rossi. Who begins making the sign for the catholic cross with his hands.

"I didn't know you were a bad flyer" Spencer says to the Italian man.

Rossi gives Spencer a look, "I'm not I just hate turbulence" Rossi says. "You know turbulence rarely causes planes to crash" Spencer says.

"That does me absolutely no good at the moment. Thank you" Rossi says.

"What we really need to worry about is microburst. The sudden down burst of air associated with thunderstorms. But in a small craft like this, if we hit one of those at the wrong altitude" Spencer says and making a noise for a crash and the hand gesture, "We'd be pulverized" Spencer finishes.

Rossi turns to Harper, "I beg of you to make him stop" Rossi says.

Harper shakes her head in disbelief, "Spencer maybe wait until we're off the plane for information like that" Harper says gripping her seat.

Spencer looks at his wife, "Sorry" He says. Spencer knew that Harper was more worried because of her being pregnant. Spencer held her hand while the continued through the turbulence and until they landed safely.

After the team touches down, Emily and Morgan go to the latest site of where the newest victim was discovered. JJ speaks with Jason's mother and Hotch talks to one of Eric's foster brothers at the police station. Harper heads to the ME with Spencer and Rossi.

"Can't apologize enough for the delay. 4 years of med school, its mostly old folks, heart attacks or strokes" The ME says.

Harper nods, "We understand" Harper says.

"I'm from New York. Not a lot of action out here in Wichita. You guys are right here" the ME says a Rossi hands him a brown paper bag after lifting the sheets off the boys.

"Identical blows to the head" Rossi says looking at the case notes.

"Yeah that's what tipped me off. Not to mention they are both John Does" the ME says pulling out a sandwich from the brown bag.

"Kids this age are claimed fast" the ME says taking a bite of his sandwich.

"They had alcohol and Dextromethorphan in their system?" Spencer asks as Rossi hands him the notes.

"Cough medicine" Rossi says.

"See it with a lot of kids. It's a cheap high, free if you can steal it. These two had a whole lot of it on board" the ME says.

"What were you able to determine from all the damage to the bodies?" Harper asks.

"It's mostly consistent with tornado casualties I've seen before. Lacerations, abrasions, massive internal trauma" the ME says.

"Mostly?" Rossi asks.

"Well their limbs. Those are chopped off with I'm guessing with an axe or a cleaver" the ME says.

"Seems you were right" Rossi says to Harper.

"Yeah, it was mostly like done with a dull one by the look at tissue damage at the stumps" Harper says. "Cut off postmortem" Spencer says.

"Yes defiantly, but only minutes after they were killed. You see the discoloration, decomposition starts as soon as the blood supply stops" the ME says still eating his sandwich.

"They both have ligature marks on their wrists and ankles. At least of what they have left of them" Harper says.

"Good eye. Those are all actually antimortem" the ME says.

"Those are from restraints. He held them before they were killed" Rossi says.

"Was there any sign of sexual assault?" Spencer asks the ME.

"The results were inconclusive. All the damage made it impossible to tell" the ME says.

After they discuss some of the UNSUBs motives, they head back to the station. Once they meet up with the team, they discuss everything they've all learned and turn in for the night.

The next morning the team is called out to another 16 year old boy who had been killed the night before and was found after the tornado.

"Never seen anything like it. Gary Dicen, 16, runway from Kansas City. Couple of my guys have seen him around before. Got ID off the tattoos on what's left of his arms" the detective says. "This particular area get hit with the tornado last night?" Rossi asks.

"Thunderstorms came through, warnings went out but no twisters" the detective says.

"The weather's got to be the trigger" Hotch says.

"He's following the patterns. We track the storms, we find the UNSUB" Rossi says.

"Forensic evidence had been washed away" Hotch says.

"Behaviorally it's the most intact crime scene so far" Spencer says standing off next to Harper. Harper looks at the body parts and notices the same marks as the other two victims.

"The marks on the ends of the extremities are like those of the other two victims" Harper says.

"Also the same blow to the head but no cuts, no abrasions" Rossi says.

"Except he's missing his torso" Hotch says.

"It's only a matter of time until he missed one. Tornadoes are extremely unpredictable and usually only last a number of minutes before they dissipate. The fact that he was able to leave his other victims in the path of one was astounding" Spencer says.

"So conditions were perfect last night but his tornado never came" Rossi says.

"It's only been 4 days, he's accelerating. And the weather is driving him to do it" Hotch says.

"If you look at the body parts he's taken so far, he could almost assemble an entire body, minus the head and other leg" Harper says.

"So he's not taking bodies apart, he's putting one together" Hotch says. Harper nods. The team heads back to the station to give their profile but JJ walks out before they finish.

Harper and Spencer talk while the team begins narrowing the suspect list down and another boy is taken but isn't like their pervious victims. When the power goes out at the station. Harper grabs onto Spencer's arm.

"Hang on Garcia. The power just went out" Hotch says, waiting to see if any sirens go off.

"It's alright" Spencer says to Harper, placing his hand on top of hers.

"We are in the middle of tornado alley during the height of tornado season. I'm just a little scared" Harper says.

Spencer nods, standing in the dark, "I'm right here. Nothing to be scared of" Spencer says trying to calm her down.

"Garcia I think we're good. Go ahead" Derek says. Penelope continues to give information about their UNSUB, Travis and learn why Travis was obsessed with the storms.

"Garcia, send me current weather reports of the area. Radar too if you have it" Hotch says.

"Ask and you shall receive" Penelope says.

When Spencer walks over to the window, Harper following, "The weather is getting him excited enough to where he won't wait. He'll take the boy to the pace with the most activity" Hotch says.

"That's around southeast of here" Morgan says.

"It's Frankenstein" Spencer says in discovery.

"What?" Morgan asks.

"He's not only trying to put his brother back together but bring him back from the dead. He knows tornados have the power to take life but conversely they should also have the power to restore it" Spencer says.

"Pick up Rossi and Prentiss on the way lets go" Hotch says to Morgan.

"Harper I want you to stay here" Hotch says.

"Sure thing. You all be safe, especially you Spencer, I'm not raising two babies without you" Harper says.

"I promise" Spencer says kissing her on the cheek as Hotch turns to the detective.

"Make sure if a storm hits that she's safe" Hotch says to him.

"I will leave her with one of my best deputies. Women and children first" the detective says. Harper stays put as the rest of the team heads out to locate their UNSUB.

As Harper waits in the dark at the station, the deputy walks over.

"They'll be alright" a female deputy says.

"I know but its Mother Nature, you can't predict it" Harper says listening to the police radio when even that stops working due to the storm. After a short time, the sirens start going off.

"Follow me" the deputy says.

Harper follows her down to the basement of the building with all the other officers and waits for the storm to pass. Sending a small prayer that Spencer and the rest of the team would be alright. Immediately after the storm passes Harper starts trying to call Spencer but gets a busy signal, when he walks through the front door looking for her with the rest of the team.

"Spence" Harper says and walks up to him and hugs him.

Spencer pulls her close, "Everything is alright" Spencer says as he feels Harper shaking slightly.

"Well I guess even Mother Nature can't stop the BAU" Harper says as she sees everyone else.

"You're very right kid" Rossi says hugging her.

"We saw the damage to the station, you alright?" Hotch asks walking over to the youngest agent.

"I'm fine, a little shaken but I'll be ok. The deputy made sure we got cover before anything hit" Harper says.

"Well let's wait to see what the search team's fine and after that, once the weather clears, we'll take off. So let's head back to the hotel, if they aren't too bad and get some rest" Hotch says.

The team heads back to Quantico after the storms clear, Harper sits next to Spencer on the plane and falls asleep leaning on his shoulder.

"She holding up ok?" Hotch asks stopping in front of Spencer who's reading a book.

"Harper didn't sleep well while were on this case. She was worried about tornados but she's better now that we're headed home" Spencer says glancing at his sleeping wife.

"How's the baby doing?" Hotch asks.

"Well, from what the doctor says, he's healthy" Spencer says.

"That's good" Hotch says and walks over to his seat across from Rossi. After some time Harper jerks awake while most of the team is asleep on the plane.

"Bad dream?" Spencer asks looking up from his book. Harper nods, placing a hand over her heart, trying to calm herself down from the dream she keeps having.

"I'm ok" Harper says moving some hair from her face.

"Is it the same one?" Spencer asks setting his book down.

Harper nods, "Yeah but I'll be ok after I clear my head" Harper says.

"Maybe you should talk to Emily about the dream" Spencer says.

"No" Harper says shaking her head.

"Ok but it might help" Spencer says. Harper glances over at her mother, who was sleeping.

"I'll be ok Ace" Harper says.

"Ok" Spencer says noticing her yawn. He gets her up and lays down, pulling her on top of him. Harper rests her head against his chest and after a few short minutes both were asleep, with Spencer arms wrapped around her and blanket over them both. Which is how the team found them when they landed.

* * *

After a few more weeks passed, Harper was sitting on the edge of her 6 months and in a week she would be 7 months along and officially required to stay behind per her and Hotch's agreement. So this was going to be her last case with the BAU out in the field.

Not that Harper minded, the team had taken on cases without her before but she missed being a part of the team and with nothing to do. Though she convinced Penelope to make sure when she started her stay at Quantico, she had plenty of cases to help with.

However today, she was the loving spouse of Dr. Spencer Reid as he was due to give a presentation at the Violent Crimes Seminar in Chicago, Illinois. She had also be invited to speak but Harper turned it down. She didn't want all the questions about her pregnancy while being involved in such cases.

While Emily, Spencer, and another gentlemen sat on stage, Harper sat at a table with a few other members participating in other seminars.

"In the end I just write about the violent crime. The real heroes are here beside me. Now give a warm welcome to our next speaker, Dr. Spencer Reid of the BAU" the women says. Everyone begins clapping as Spencer gets up from his seat and goes to the podium.

"Thank you, thanks. Trisha Cornwell ladies and gentleman" Spencer says as the clapping dies down once she walks off the stage to take a seat near Harper.

"Ms. Cornwell will be signing books at the end of the session" Spencer says when he knocks into the microphone, causing the shrieking noise.

"Sorry. Hi. I'm here today to talk about paraphilia's and their relations to violent crime. Does anyone know what denerafilia is?" Spencer asks looking out into the no welcoming crowd.

"Yes, a fetish for trees" Spencer says. After his talk, Spencer takes his seat until the seminar is over.

Harper walks over to him, "You seemed nervous" Harper says.

"I was but it didn't make much of a difference" Spencer says.

"Hey it's ok. You don't like this kind of stuff and I don't blame you" Harper says as she hears her mother talking to a few of the attendees and Ms. Cornwell is signing her books.

"Look at me Spencer" Harper says.

Spencer turns to face her, "No matter what, coincidences don't happen" Harper says.

Spencer nods, "I know. Thank you" he says.

"You're welcome Ace" Harper says kissing him cheek as they walk out of seminar.

"Hey Dr. Reid, you were fantastic up there" a young man says following out the doors.

"Thank you" Spencer says.

"Yeah I love the name of those paraphilia. I have a new list to memorize" the man says.

"You like memorizing lists?" Spencer asks shocked.

"I'm weird that way" the young man says.

"That's not weird at all" Harper says.

"I do it all the time. We don't usually get people your age here, I'm assuming you're in school" Spencer says.

"I'm a senior at Michigan" the man says.

"You could always join the FBI internship program" Spencer says.

"I don't think my board of directors would allow it. I have a company, have you ever heard of Nanivex?" the young man asks.

"The company that is investing 100 million dollars, Nanivex?" Spencer asks.

"It's not a done deal yet. But hey you saved me from a snooze fest of a company party down stairs. Keep up the good work" he says walking off.

Emily comes out, "Who was that?" Emily asks.

"The founder of Nanivex" Spencer says excited.

"Never heard of it" Emily says.

"It's changing the world" Spencer says.

Spencer, Emily and Harper headed back to the hotel when they get a call from Hotch to meet up with them in San Francisco.

Harper had pulled Emily aside and talked to her about her living with Hotch, to see how everything was going with their relationship and how Jack was handling it.

"So when are you going to tell the team?" Harper asks as the three of them sit in the hotel lobby waiting for their car to pick them up and take them to the airport.

"I'm pretty sure they all know but we're going to make an official announcement about it when you start staying in Quantico for cases. To take the pressure off you and Spencer having to deal with everyone" Emily says smirking at the two.

"Yeah right you just the baby to be here just as badly as everyone else" Spencer says.

"Guilty" Emily says with a smile. When Emily got a call from Hotch about heading to San Francisco instead of home.

On the flight Emily and Harper kept talking about everything, though Spencer wanted them to at least bring up Harper's recurring dream that was now becoming less and less frequent but it still worried him that his wife was having a dream about Emily dying over and over. Spencer had also noticed that her stress levels were much higher and if this kept up the doctor was going to put Harper on bed rest at least a month before her due date, something Harper didn't want.

Still trio touched down in San Francisco and immediately headed to the latest crime scene where Hotch and JJ already were. Walking up to the lead detective,

"Can I get a print out of today online paper?" Spencer asks her.

"You want a print out?" the detective asks confused.

"Yes. With all the comments to if possible" Spencer asks.

"Don't ask" JJ says as Spencer walks over to the vehicle.

"This isn't the real Zodiac" Spencer says looking over the car.

"How do you know?" Emily asks.

"I just do" Spencer says examining the inside of the car closely.

"We better regroup with everyone and see how this crime is or isn't connected with the pervious Zodiac killer" Hotch says.

The 5 of them agree and head back to the station. Where the team arrived in front of the police station, a camera crew stood with a small group and where a man was saying his cousin was the Zodiac killer. The team walked up the steps, Spencer paying the most attention.

"When the killings stopped my cousin was put into a mental hospital, he was released 2 months ago" the man says.

"Anything more specific?" the reporter asks talking to mic from her to point back at the man.

"My cousin was working on a production of the mocato in 68'. The Zodiac talked about the mocato in a letter" the man says.

"Excuse me. I'm Dr. Reid with the behavioral analysis unit. Was your cousin by chance a fan of Voguer? Because a CD of the tragic overture was sent to the police this morning" Spencer says. Harper and the rest of the team watch from behind the reporters.

"Yes he loved Voguer, especially the tragic overture. Its him" the man says looking back and forth from Spencer to the cameras.

"Oh yeah, well for the record a CD was not sent to the police this morning. And the tragic overture was written by Bram's not Voguer so lucky your cousin it's not your cousin" Spencer says moving in front of the cameras.

"The FBI would appreciate it if people would stop making false claims to get their 15 minutes of fame. Thank you, thank you very much" Spencer says walking into the building, with the rest of the BAU following him.

"What's going on with you Ace?" Harper asks where the rest of the BAU can't hear.

"I've just got this strong feeling that this isn't the Zodiac but someone smart enough to be a copycat" Spencer says.

"Yeah its got you more wound up then that" Harper says as the detective walks over.

"Here you are Dr. Reid, the print out of the newspaper and comments you wanted" the detective says.

"Thank you" Spencer says taking them to the conference room. Harper shut the door behind them as the team discussed a few things, leaving the two genius' to focus on other things.

"Ok Spencer, tell me" Harper says.

Spencer sighs, "I just feel like I haven't lived up to my expectations as a child prodigy" Spencer says.

"Is that what this is about? Because you're 30?" Harper asks.

"Partly" Spencer says.

"Hey, look. You've turned out the youngest best BAU profilers ever and you are going to be a father of 2 children and have a great life" Harper says sitting next to him.

"I know but I thought I'd have done so much more by now" Spencer says.

"I understand but you've done a lot more than most too. Think on that" Harper says. Spencer nods and starts working on the comments, when Hotch comes over.

"Reid how's it going?" Hotch asks.

"The computer slows me down and I prefer paper but I wasn't expecting all these comments. Where do they find the time?" Spencer asks looking through a stack of papers.

Circling a comment, "I think I just found a coded message from the UNSUB" Spencer says looking more closely at the comment.

"The symbols buried in the spam are similar to the ones that the Zodiac used back in his message in '69" Spencer says.

"What does it say?" Hotch asks pulling out his phone.

"Killing is the most fun you can have. I'll have more fun in 98 minutes below the horizon in magic city with President Garfield. Happy Hunting" Spencer says.

"Garcia to what specific location does Magic City referee to?" Hotch asks Penelope.

"Birmingham, AL" Penelope says on speaker phone.

"98 minutes below the horizon. Garcia what time is the sunset there tonight?" Spencer asks.

"6:22pm" Garcia says.

"98 minutes that'll be 8pm. What's dedicated to President Garfield in San Francisco?" Spencer asks.

"President Garfield...There's one in Golden Gate Park" Garcia says.

While they were staking out the statue, a delivery man hand delivers a note to Spencer, from the UNSUB. They check out the man and he turns out to be a good worker and no criminal record.

* * *

They team calls it a night, when they hear about another couple who had been killed somewhere else in the city the following morning. Spencer once again works on the comments in the café of the hotel while Harper sleeps in, due to over working herself the following day. Spencer sits in café when Emily, comes in and sits across from him.

"Hey are you going to tell me what's up? Reid it's me" Emily says seeing the look on his face.

"Harper asked me the same thing yesterday. Do you ever wonder if you'd live up to expectations?" Spencer asks pausing on his work.

"I've beat them. I thought I'd be a bored social light by 25" Emily says.

"I thought I'd cure schizophrenia by the time I was 25. You know when I was a kid, people could tell me I could do anything" Spencer says.

"You're afraid you've let people down?" Emily asks confused.

"No I'm afraid I've let myself down" Spencer says.

"By not curing schizophrenia?" Emily asks.

"I don't know, just because, I don't know why I'm in the FBI" Spencer says.

"I see. You're a genius but you still have the same job as me, Morgan, JJ" Emily says.

"Yeah exactly" Spencer says jokingly.

"No. Its' not what I'm saying. It's just...sometimes I just kind of get this feeling that maybe I should have done something more with my life" Spencer says.

"You're young. There's still time plus you have a family and four PhDs" Emily says.

"By the time Nicola Tesla was 30 he had already invented the induction motor" Spencer says.

"You know what you're right, you don't hear much about child prodigies after they've grown up. In fact most of them turn out average. I mean look at you and Harper, both of you were geniuses and now you two are just two normal people working with the FBI, just on the younger side" Emily says.

"That's not true, plus Harper is only 26 until April, she's not even close to 30 yet. Are you trying to reverse psychology me?" Spencer asks.

"I'm just telling it like it is" Emily says snatching his work.

"What are you doing?" Spencer asks dumbfounded.

"Well you just told me yourself that you're washed up so I better take a look at this" Emily says making a few marks here and there.

"That's not what I'm saying. Seriously what are you doing?" Spencer asks watching what she's doing to his paper.

"I'm just seeing what you missed" Emily says.

"Emily you're actually going to mess it up" Spencer says taking the paper and then looks at. Emily smiles as he figures it out.

They locate the UNSUB through a paper.

"This UNSUB is operating at a much higher level so we need to start thinking in multiple dimensions" Spencer says working on a board.

Morgan turns to Harper, "You have any idea what he's talking about?" Morgan asks.

"Yes and no. He's thinking that the scenes of the crimes are planned based on their locations" Harper says watching her husband work.

"How are you not caught up like he is?" Morgan asks.

"I'm not worried, he's got this taken care of" Harper says watching him continuing to work. When JJ walks over, watching Spencer.

"You ok?" JJ asks.

"Nothing is accidental. Nothing this UNSUB does is accidental. The message was in the china weekly post on page F4, why F4?" Spencer asks.

"That's where the classifieds were" Morgan says.

"It's more than that" Spencer says.

"What about a chess board?" Harper asks. Spencer turns to look at her.

"You're right" he says and goes over to the computer and gets ahold of Penelope.

"Penelope can you pull up a map of the area" Spencer asks.

"Sure thing junior g-man" Garcia says and does as he asks.

"Here route that 90 degrees and place a chess board over it. See F4 is a chess square" Spencer says pointing it out to the rest of the team present.

"He murdered according to a chess game?" JJ asks confused.

"Specifically, game six of Fischer vs. Spassky in 1972, one of the greatest chess matches ever played. The murder locations correspond with the final three moves of the game" Spencer says pointing to each. Hotch calls Garcia.

"Garcia's lair of knowledge and wisdom" Penelope says.

"Garcia, do you have the list of Zodiac case experts?" Hotch asks.

"Yes, standing by for you, I have everyone who has ever written or blogged about it. FYI, there are way too many people obsessed with this sicko" Garcia says.

"All right, cross-reference that with professional chess players" Hotch says into the phone on speaker.

"Yeah, ok. List is getting smaller and smaller down to nothing" Penelope says working on her computer.

"All right, open it up to high-level amateurs as well" Hotch says looking at Spencer for confirmation. Spencer nods.

"Okay. I've got something" Garcia says.

"Go ahead, Garcia" Hotch says setting the phone down where everyone could hear her.

"Get ready to love me more. I did a search of chess players rated 2,200 or higher, which would make them masters but not necessarily professionals. I cross-referenced that search with Zodiac experts and came up with two former chess prodigies and best friends who used to write about the Zodiac in their junior high school newspaper, and I get bonus points because they both have IQs over 160" Penelope says.

"Where are they?" Hotch asks.

"In San Francisco. Caleb Rossmoor is a city parks employee. Harvey Morell is an engineer at a Chinese computer firm. He's about to get married. And yes, I just emailed you all this information right now." Penelope says.

Everyone picks up their tablets, "The fiancée, Marisa Devon, looks like the two female victims" JJ says flipping through the photos.

"They were surrogate for her" Rossi states looking at the picture of the young woman.

"Caleb could be jealous of his friend" Morgan says.

"Or what if he's afraid of losing Harvey? If he was a child prodigy, he may no longer feel special as an adult" Harper says looking at Spencer

"He could be trying to hold onto him" Spencer says.

"Harvey's engagement could have been a trigger" Rossi says looking at the wedding announcement in the local paper.

"Reid, I know Spassky concede the match, but what would the next move have been?" Hotch asks.

"Spassky would've been checkmated, or he would have lost his queen" Spencer says as Garcia shows the move on the photo of the bay area.

"Spassky's queen was in square E-8, so that would land us in Richmond" Spencer says looking back at the map.

"Garcia, is there a connection between that location and the two men?" Hotch says into the phone.

"Checking now...uh bingo. Harvey's dad worked there as a chemistry teacher in the '60s. And oh, uh, Caleb lived there in 2008. He worked at the Powerlink's Gym on 2nd and Hill, and the Dragon Temple Restaurant at 636 Mason" Garcia says.

"All right, JJ, you go to the gym. We'll check out the restaurant" Hotch says.

"Copy that" JJ says.

"Zablonsky's wife recognized the photos of Caleb and Harvey" Rossi says getting off of the phone.

"They interviewed the detective for an article they were writing about the Zodiac - when they were kids. Oh, they wrote a "Crime Beat" column in the newspaper" Garcia says.

"One of them stole the photo left at the first crime scene" Spencer says.

"It had to be Caleb" Harper says.

"The message "You can do so much better" in the Chinese paper was meant for Harvey" Morgan says.

"That means the original spam message was for him, too" Spencer says.

"Well, how did Caleb know that Harvey wouldn't turn him in?" Harper asks.

"Caleb has something on him, or he's holding the fiancée hostage" Rossi says as the team heads to the SUVs. Harper once again stays behind at the station while the team goes out to catch their UNSUB.

"Shut the front door. They were interviewed by police in 2000 about a crime in their hometown." Penelope says discovering Robbie Shaw's murder that the two boys had been involved in.

"This isn't a game" Harvey says.

"If we get rid of her now, we'll be long gone before she's found. The police won't catch us, because the murders were perfect. Just like Robbie Shaw's" Caleb says pointing the gun at Harvey.

"Not really" Spencer says walking into the room with his gun drawn.

"If they were perfect, I probably wouldn't be here right now" Spencer says stopping away from Caleb.

"I had nothing to do with this" Harvey says.

"You really went out of your way to impress Harvey, Caleb. The murders the chess game, all designed to entice him" Spencer says.

"Yes. He is pathological! I don't know if Harvey's the best friend in the world to be selling you out like that. I mean, after you killed Robbie Shaw together, you probably thought that you guys had an unbreakable bond.

"He murdered Robbie by himself" Harvey says pleading.

"When we took him into the woods and strangled him I've never seen you so exhilarated. The look on your face. You can't deny that, Harvey" Caleb says.

"But afterwards, something changed. You two grew apart." Spencer says.

"I wasn't there" Harvey says.

"You pulled away from me. Do you know how much that hurt? I would have done anything for you, Harvey. I looked up to you" Caleb says.

"You know what I think, Harvey? I think killing Robbie Shaw was your idea" Spencer says.

"No." Harvey says.

"You chose him because his brother used to pick on you in school." Caleb says.

"You're successful, you're charismatic, you're dominant, which means that you most likely made the plans and Caleb followed. Let me ask you this, where did you hide the body? Listen to me if I was going to kill somebody and hide a body, I think I would probably use sulfuric acid. Especially if my father was a chemistry teacher, right, Caleb?" Spencer asks.

"Caleb don't listen to him. He is trying to trick us" Harvey says.

"Do you trust him, Caleb?" Spencer asks.

"Caleb! Hey, Caleb! Whatever happens, we'll protect each other." Harvey says.

"Oh, I'm sure that he'll protect you if he's around. I mean, he is moving to Shanghai in a couple of months. He put the transfer in about a year ago. Wait, did your good friend Harvey not tell you about that? I'm sure that he'll send you a postcard." Spencer says.

"I was going to tell you." Harvey says.

"Robbie's bones are buried in his backyard." Caleb says putting the gun down.

"Let's go" Morgan says escorting Caleb out of the house while Rossi goes over to Harvey.

Later once the team returns to Quantico and Harper and Spencer return home, Spencer turns to Harper as they go check on Amelia.

"You know I got pretty lucky for someone who's a thirty year old genius. Even after Gideon left, you kept me on the path I was meant to be on" Spencer says looking down at his daughter sleep.

"Because their are not coincidences" Harper says kissing him as they leave the room, allowing their one year old to sleep peacefully.

* * *

Thanks everyone I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Next chapter is going to have a few things, the birth of the new baby, Emily and Harper talking, and a few cases. Please tell me what you'd like to see! Please review, PM or comment below to let me know your suggestions. I love to read the comments so please leave one even if its just to say hi.


	41. Forgiveness and Love

Hey everyone! I hope you enjoy this newest chapter!

Once again, I DO NOT OWN CRIMINAL MINDS, just the characters I have created. ENJOY!

* * *

 **Two Months Later**

Harper was past her due date by a few days and she felt miserable. She tried her best however to make sure that her mood didn't effect Amelia's excitement over having her baby brother. Amelia had been born two weeks early, Harper and Spencer had both expected Daniel to be the same way.

However, it was now almost a week past her due date with no signs of changing. Harper hoped Daniel would be here any day now but as the days kept passing, she knew the statement got truer as each day passed.

Harper was sitting at home in the March chill, with a blanket wrapped around her, while Amelia was playing with her great-grandmother around the living room. Elizabeth occasionally allowing Amelia to show her mom something, she mainly wanted to show the baby, which Harper found adorable and hoped she'd still be this excited after Daniel was born.

Spencer and the team were off on a case over the weekend, something Spencer had tried to get out of because of Harper being due any day but Harper insisted he go, that was just before her due date passed and now he was on his way home from solving their latest case. Penelope had already called to say that she was also on her way back with the team and Harper wasn't allowed to go into labor until she got back to D.C..

Harper had gone to the doctor the day before and her OBGYN had told her they had said that early March could be her due date since it wasn't an exact science. They sent Harper home, told her to get plenty of rest and gave a few suggestions for how to induce labor.

Harper hoped that she had the baby soon but she also knew that the anniversary of Emily's 'death' was coming up on the 11th.

When Harper heard her phone go off and saw the caller ID, "Hey Ace" Harper says picking up the cell.

"Hey how are you?" Spencer asks.

"I'm still pregnant if that's what you're asking" Harper says watching as Amelia plays.

"That's both a good and bad thing" Spencer says.

"Yeah I know. When are you going to be home?" Harper asks knowing that if Spencer were here it would ease her misery some.

"I'm about to finish up my report and then I'm headed home. However, Emily was wondering if she could come over and see Amelia" Spencer says.

Harper takes a deep breath, "Sure that's fine as long as she can deal with me not moving from the couch." Harper says.

"I'm sure she can, we'll be over soon" Spencer says.

"I'll see you soon Ace" Harper says. They hang up with one another, Harper informs her grandmother that Emily is coming over.

"Soon that baby will be out and everything will be fine" Elizabeth says.

Harper sighs, "Everyday gets closer, I know but I wish it would happen already" Harper says.

"Won't you be excited to have another little one around though once he is born?" Elizabeth asks.

"Maybe" Harper says sighing as Amelia comes over and hugs her.

"Mama is sad" Amelia says trying to say mama but hasn't quiet gotten it down yet.

"It's ok Ami. Mommy is happy but she just wants your brother to hurry up and get here" Harper says.

"Me too" Amelia says looking at Harper's stomach.

Harper and Spencer had tried to explain the basics of where her brother was coming from but they weren't sure if she understood or not yet. After all she was only 16 months old but she was progressing faster than most kids her age from what the doctor had said on their last checkup.

Harper heard the garage open and watched as Amelia's face lite up, "Daddy!" she yelled, getting down from the couch and ran towards the door that lead to the garage, keeping her space until Spencer opened the door.

Harper listened, as Spencer opened the door, Amelia yelled, "Daddy!" again.

"Hey pumpkin" Spencer says setting his go bag down and picking up Amelia, who immediately gave him a hug and kiss.

She had become more movement based in the last few months and defiantly more attached to Spencer since Harper was now home most of the time. Spencer, Amelia, and Emily came in while Harper and Elizabeth sat on the couch.

"Well dears I've got to get going. I have a meeting with an old friend in an hour" Elizabeth says.

"You have a date, grandma" Harper says smiling.

"Yes but it's still with an old friend" Elizabeth says grabbing her things to leave.

Harper sees her out as Emily and Spencer entertain Amelia. Harper returns to the living room and sits on the couch.

Harper felt some abdominal pain and only hoped that it was the start of her labor but she didn't say anything as Spencer made his way over to sit next to her, "How are you?" he asks placing a hand on her belly.

"I'll be better when Daniel is born" Harper says giving him a look, like this is your fault. Emily plays with Amelia until Harper notices its getting closer to dinner. Harper goes to stand up and feels a wave of pain, hesitating as she stands up.

"What's wrong?" Spencer asks taking her hand.

"I'm good, just some pain, nothing major" Harper says catching her breath.

"You sure?" Emily asks.

"Yeah" Harper says.

"Here why don't I get dinner ready and you relax" Spencer says.

"I want to help" Amelia says bouncing up and down.

"Ok come on Ami" Spencer says.

The father daughter duo walks into the kitchen, leaving Harper and Emily in the living room.

She sat there and looked at her mother, "So is Hotch thinking of making things between you two more...permanent?" Harper asks curiously at her mother.

Emily turns bright red, "No! No. We haven't even lived together 6 months and you're asking about that?" Emily asks.

"Its called payback for when Spencer and I were dating" Harper says wincing as her pain increases.

Emily laughs, "That interrogation is going to have to wait too. If I didn't know better I'd say you are going into labor" Emily says to Harper.

"Spencer, you might want to put dinner on hold" Emily yelling towards the kitchen.

Spencer comes in, "Why? What's going on?" Spencer asks with Amelia clinging to his leg as he walks in.

"You ready for round two Ace?" Harper asks wincing again. Spencer pauses a moment and then jumps into action.

Emily walks over and takes Amelia, "What's going on grandma?" Amelia asks, struggling with some of the syllabus in her words.

"Well you know that new baby brother your mommy and daddy said was coming?" Emily asks. Amelia nods, excited.

"Well mommy has to go to the hospital to get him" Emily says unsure what they told her granddaughter.

Amelia gets excited, "But you've got to wait with me until daddy gets everything and mommy into the car" Emily adds.

"Ok" Amelia says. Spencer grabs everyone's bags and helps Harper out to the SUV.

"Emily do you want to ride with us or meet us there?" Spencer asks putting Amelia into her car seat.

"I'll meet you three there. Plus I'll call the team for you" Emily says.

"Thanks. I'll text you when we get Harper into a room" Spencer says. The three take off as Emily follows them calling Penelope, JJ, and a few of the other team members before the news was spread to everyone.

Spencer contacted Emily once Harper was in her room, settled, and hooked up to all the machines, "You think they'd put less machines in here" Harper says leaning against the back of the bed in her hospital gown.

"Its just to monitor everything" Spencer says when a knock comes from the door.

"I know that but still. There's a new one every time. Come in" Harper says.

"Hey geniuses" Morgan says walking through the door with everyone behind him.

"Harper how are you doing?" Penelope asks. Harper smiled at the tech queen, she had been with Harper the last time she was in the hospital about to give birth to Amelia.

"I'm fine. Just waiting for the doctor to come check me out and then hopefully have this baby sometime today" Harper says wincing at the contraction.

"You've got this" Penelope says putting some gifts to the side.

"Thanks. You all can have a seat, until the doctor kicks you out" Harper says as the contraction passes.

"Thanks kid" Rossi says setting down the balloons and flowers. Not long after the team began talking to Harper and Spencer, their doctor came in.

"Well you two certainly have a large family" the doctor says smiling at Harper and Spencer.

"Yes we do. _Amelia will you go with Papa_?" Harper asks the little girl who keeps talking to her belly, where she knew her baby brother was for the moment.

" _Ok mama_ " Amelia says and with Spencer's help she gets off the bed and runs over to Rossi.

"We'll see you soon kid" Rossi says taking Amelia out of the room.

"It wasn't to long ago you two were having that little one" the doctor says watching Amelia leave the room.

"Yes but now were having this one" Harper says as another contraction hits.

"Yes we are. I'll have to ask everyone to leave so we can see where we are and then go from there" the doctor says. Everyone gives their wishes of good luck and head out into the waiting room. Two and a half hours pass before Spencer walks out with a grin on his face.

Everyone stood up as the congratulations started, "If you guys want to follow me you can come meet Daniel" Spencer says. Everyone follows Spencer to the room, where Harper is holding a blue bundle in her arms, waiting for everyone to come in.

"Everyone, I'd like you to meet Daniel Benjamin Reid" Spencer says as Amelia rushes over to see him.

Harper explains to Amelia that since he's so little that she has be careful. Everyone stays back as they watch brother and sister meeting for the first time. Amelia mutters some things in Italian for her little brother to know before she looks at her mom.

"I'll be home after the doctor says its ok for me and Danny to come home" Harper says, answering the girl's silent question.

"Ok mama" Amelia says as Spencer comes over and kisses Harper before taking Daniel from her.

Amelia stays with her mom, "You are going to have your hands full" Morgan says as Spencer walks over with Daniel.

"Yes but that's ok with both of us" Spencer says handing the baby over to Morgan.

"So am I still a godfather?" Morgan asks looking down at the baby who was asleep at the moment.

"Yes, you and Garcia both are godparents yet again" Spencer says looking over at the rest of the team as they wait their turns with the baby. Spencer looks over at Harper who is talking to Amelia, but he can tell she's exhausted.

"Ami, why don't you and I let mommy get some sleep" Spencer says coming over to his daughter.

"Why?" Amelia asks.

"The questions begin" Harper says smiling as she plays with her daughter's hair

"Mommy is tired after going to get Daniel but once mommy gets some sleep she'll be better" Spencer says smirking at Harper's comment.

"Ok. Daddy can I stay with grandma?" Amelia asks questioning them.

"I don't see why not but we've got to ask first" Spencer says.

Amelia nods and with Spencer's help gets off the bed and bee lines for Emily, who is taking her turn with the baby.

Spencer sits in the chair next to Harper, "You ok?" he asks looking at his tired wife.

"I'm better then ok, just tired" Harper says smiling at him, and taking his hand, watching as their family holds its newest addition.

* * *

After a half hour, Harper was sound asleep and everyone had taken their turn with the new baby. Amelia left with Emily since Spencer didn't want her to stay at the hospital with them. Spencer made sure Daniel was put into his crib and settled down for the night.

The next morning Harper woke up to the sounds of her son crying. Daniel had been born on March 3rd, 2012.

"Is everything alright?" Harper asks looking over at Spencer who is attempting to calm him.

"I think someone is just very hungry" Spencer says walking over to Harper.

Harper feeds Daniel and gets him burped by the time everyone comes to visit once again.

"How is my grandson doing?" Emily asks after they had sat in the room a while talking.

"As well as can be expected" Harper says when they hear Amelia in the hallway.

When a knock comes from the door, "Amelia, we have to wait" Spencer says when the door flies open and the little girl comes running in.

"Mama and grandma are here" Amelia says in an excited voice.

"Yes little one, we are" Emily says as Amelia hugs Emily's leg.

Harper had been sent home from the hospital with both her and Daniel having a clear bill of health. Harper started her official maternity leave the day Daniel was born, as Spencer had once again taken off two weeks to be with his family.

* * *

After the two weeks was over, Spencer headed back to work and Harper stayed home with the kids. Harper had given her grandmother the time off that she deserved and Harper had begun to consider maybe doing something from home to be back with the kids more.

Amelia loved that Harper was always home now and Daniel was dependent on her but she loved her work and was once again was conflicted about the situation of either staying home or allowing someone to watch her kids.

However, Harper wasn't the only one still dealing with their issues.

"Emily" the therapist asks.

"Huh?" Emily asks after spacing out a moment.

"I said, this is our last session. It doesn't have to be good-bye. My door is always open" she says.

"Thank you, but, um, I I feel good, you know? Ready" Emily says relaxing.

"How are your nails?" the therapist asks.

"Three days, no biting" Emily says holding up her hands in show.

"Are you sleeping?" she asks.

"I am. Uh, it's been two weeks, I think, since the last dream" Emily says.

"They may not have gone away completely" The therapist says.

"I know" Emily says.

"How about you and your daughter? How are things progressing there?" she asks.

"We've been good. She's glad I'm actually back around instead off in Europe running" Emily says.

"Didn't she just have your second grand-baby?" the therapist asks.

"She did. March 3rd, 8 days ago. Already home and learning about having two kids" Emily says.

"That's great to hear. Now correct me if I'm wrong. You never had the chance to mourn your own death, did you?" the therapist asks.

"Uh, I'm sorry, I don't understand the question" Emily says.

"As part of protecting your identity, your team had to bury you, even if briefly they didn't know you were alive. They lost someone they loved, especially those closest to your death. Maybe you did, too. Think about it" the therapist says.

"I will" Emily says ending their session.

* * *

"Hey" Emily says walking onto the plane.

"Hey" Hotch says from his seat.

"I'm sorry, I thought you said 10:30" Emily says looking around confused.

"I did for you. Have a seat. I received Dr. Merill's evaluation, and I just wanted to review it with you" Hotch says as Emily takes a seat across from him.

"Here? Aaron we don't have to do this" Emily says.

"Well, I get tired of being profiled through my office window and I'm still your boss so I at least have to go over it with you" Hotch says with a smile.

"Well, what is there to discuss? She gave me a clean bill of health" Emily says.

"Patient shows no hesitation tackling difficult goals as part of reintegrating into her life. She's been talking to her daughter more and more" Hotch says before Emily interrupts.

"I have" Emily says knowing Hotch was following her and Harper's relationship closely.

"And has started a romantic relationship with a man named Sergio" Hotch finishes reading the report.

"Mm-hmm" Emily says knowing she fibbed a little.

"Now, I don't care if you lie to your therapist. All I care about is how your behavior affects your job" Hotch says looking up from the file.

"I don't think it has" Emily says defensively.

"You've been overcompensating" Hotch says skeptical.

"How have I?" Emily asks.

"You rushed to repair your relationship with Morgan. You've become an emotional sounding board for Reid and Rossi" Hotch says.

"That's being a good friend" Emily says.

"You offered me parenting advice" Hotch says.

"Okay, so maybe I have been working a little bit harder to regain people's trust. Is that such a bad thing?" Emily asks.

"No. It only is if you use it to avoid dealing with what you went through" Hotch says.

"But I'm not. I chose to come back here. Why? Because I care about the people I work with? Yes. But also because it's clean. I know who the good guys and the bad guys are. I don't have to worry about screwing someone over to make a case" Emily says explaining herself.

"Okay. I want you to make a deal with me. You're going to go weeks, months even, feeling fine. Then you're going to have a bad day. Just let me know when you do" Hotch says.

"And that's it?" Emily asks skeptical.

"That's it" Hotch says confirming.

"Deal" Emily says.

"Sergio?" Hotch asks.

"He is the perfect man. He doesn't hog the covers and he poops in a box" Emily says smiling at Aaron.

Her and Aaron's relationship had picked up greatly in the last few months but they still held back in a few areas. Emily wasn't comfortable with letting Jack think she was replacing Hailey and knew Aaron respected that. However they both know that Emily held things back when it came to what happened with Doyle and Hotch had never asked about it.

He knew that Emily would tell him in time but this was just him being her boss and they both knew that as well.

* * *

Once the team solves the case of the Piano Man, they catch one of his victims holding him hostage. They arrest her and him, her for the kidnapping and him for the murder of his previous victim. When Emily went to take the kidnapper's statement.

"I was told that you would only give your statement to me" Emily says walking into the interrogation room.

"Why didn't you let me pull the trigger?" The women asks cuffed to the table.

"Because you would be in prison" Emily says sitting down at the table.

"As opposed to where I am right now? Meanwhile, he gets a lawyer. A fair trial" Shannon says.

"He will never see the light of day. Ever" Emily says with certainty.

"Can you guarantee that? You know, when they talk about victims getting re-victimized by the system, they mean you" Shannon says.

"I know it's hard, but..." Emily says as she's cut off.

"No, you don't. You have no idea what it's like when the monster from your nightmares comes back for you" the women says frustrated with Emily when she notices the look that Emily gives her.

"Wait" Shannon says.

"Look, I'm here as a courtesy" Emily says holding up the case file, hoping to get the attention on of herself.

"Something happened to you" Shannon says.

"So do you want to give me your statement or not?" Emily asks.

"What did you do to him, huh? Did you arrest him like a good FBI agent? Or did you kill him?" Shannon asks looking at Emily.

"I didn't pull the trigger" Emily says looking down and feeling guilty.

"Still. Your monster's dead. I have to live with mine. That's my statement." Shannon says pointing to the pad of paper.

Later on the plane, Hotch boarded and saw Emily already aboard looking miserable.

"I'm having a bad day" Emily says with tears in her eyes as Hotch sits down across from her. She needed him and he would always be there to help her.

Later that night, Harper got a call from her mother, asking if she could come over. Harper agreed and when Emily arrived, Harper knew that something was wrong. She and Emily went up to her office and Emily told her everything. Harper listened and when all was said and done, walked over to her mother and hugged her.

" _Mom it's going to be alright. I'm here for you_ " Harper says as her mother cries into her shoulder. Harper felt helpless at what her mother was going through but had finally begun to forgive him.

* * *

Thank you everyone for reading this chapter, I hope you enjoyed it. Please leave comments and reviews below or PM me. I'm hoping to finish season 7 in the next two chapters, so we'll see how that goes.

Then we focus on season 8! What would you like to see in the rest of season 7? I'm covering 4 more episodes in season 7 before moving onto season 8.

What would you like to see in season 8? Does Emily go off to join Interpol or stay in D.C.? What do you think should be done instead of the Mauve arch? Will Agent Blake like Harper? Please tell me your thoughts!


	42. Nightmares

Here's the next chapter! Hope you all enjoy it!

* * *

Harper laid in bed. Spencer was gone on a case and she had sent her grandmother home the moment she had given birth to Daniel so it was just her and two little ones in the house. She wasn't sure if she could expect Spencer home anytime, he was off in San Bernardino solving another case.

Harper sat up in bed, hearing the sound of Daniel crying in his crib from the baby monitor. He was going on a month old and wasn't quiet sleeping through the night. However, Amelia was Harper's angel, she helped out Harper by doing exactly what was asked of her.

Though she wasn't as excited about Daniel anymore but she still was always willing to help Harper. Harper pulled on her robe, and walked down to the nursery where Daniel was. She opened the door to the crying boy, walked over and picked him up.

" _Hi little man. What's wrong_?" Harper asked in Italian.

As she calmed him down, the crocodile tears seceded and Harper took her seat in the rocking chair. After feeding him, Daniel settled down and fell back asleep. Harper carefully placed him back in his crib, when she heard a noise coming from down the hall.

Harper quietly left Daniel's room and saw Amelia, holding her teddy bear that Penelope had given her that looked a little like Spencer, though her husband denied it. Amelia stood in the hall when she saw her mother, tears drying on her face.

Harper quickly walked over and scooped her daughter up, " _What's wrong Ami_?" Harper asked wiping the stray tear still on her face.

She always spoke to the kids in Italian when Spencer was gone, she loved the language and it made it easier for her when she was half asleep.

"I had a bad dream" Amelia says. Harper knew that Amelia had been having a few bad dreams here and there when Spencer was gone, and it had become a normal routine to find the little girl crawling in bed with her mom the past few weeks.

" _What was it about_?" Harper asks walking her daughter to the kitchen. Amelia preceded to explain the dream in as much detail as a one year old could. Harper grabbed the 'monster' flashlight as Spencer called it.

" _Let's go look_ " Harper says as she walks towards Amelia's room.

Amelia clutched her teddy bear while Harper walked down the hall with her to her room. They had changed her bed from a crib to a toddler bed only a few months ago and had her nightlight shining around the room with stars and planets.

Amelia pointed to the spots where she thought the monsters were and Harper checked each of them for her. Once Amelia thought it was safe, she allowed Harper to tuck her back into her bed,

" _Mommy and daddy would never let the monsters get you_ " Harper says pulling Amelia's blanket over her and tucking it in around her.

" _I love you mommy_ " Amelia says as her eyes start to close.

" _I love you too angel_ " Harper says, singing a soft lullaby until she knew Amelia was asleep.

Harper once again quietly left the room and walked around the house double checking the alarms and locks before heading back to her room. Harper laid back down in bed and sighed, she too was having trouble falling asleep and there was no boy genius to help read her to sleep but she smiled at the thought that she could care for her children much like she and Spencer had been caring for each other since they first met.

Harper looked at the clock and knew she needed to get some sleep if she wanted to be productive tomorrow. She moved to Spencer's pillow, breathed in the scent that he left on it and gently fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

The next day Harper woke up and noticed it was already 10 am. She quickly got out of bed, missing the signs that Spencer had been home and went to see if Daniel was awake. Harper was typically a early riser when it came to taking care of the kids by herself.

When she walked into the nursery, Daniel wasn't in his crib. Harper tried not to panic when she hear a squeal coming from the kitchen.

Harper took a sigh of relief, Spencer was home. Harper walked into the kitchen and saw her husband helping Amelia make pancakes while Daniel laid in his playpen and watched them with such curiosity. Harper leaned against the doorway and watched the three of them when Spencer noticed her.

"Well Ami, I guess we can't give mommy breakfast in bed" Spencer says smiling at her.

Amelia looked and saw her mom, "Mama, go lay down" Amelia says.

"Sure thing pumpkin" Harper says and walks back into her bedroom and gets back into bed. After a few minutes, Spencer brings in a tray of food with Amelia trying to help and him also carrying Daniel.

"You could have slept longer" Spencer says setting the tray down on her night stand.

"I nearly had a heart attack when I woke up and saw the time. I thought I had slept through Danny waking up" Harper says as Spencer leans down and kisses her. Amelia breaks them up and explains to Harper about breakfast.

Harper leans down and picks Amelia up and kisses her on the cheek, "Thank you pumpkin" Harper says as the four of them eat breakfast in bed.

Around noon, Amelia and Daniel were put down for a nap and Spencer laid down on the bed face down in his pillow.

"I'm sorry I scared you. You woke up when I came in earlier and I told you to sleep in" Spencer says as Harper curls up next to him.

"Its all right. I've been like that lately. Penelope says I answered the phone the other day when JJ got hurt taking down an UNSUB. I don't remember the conversation at all expect she said you suggested to the paramedic to get JJ a CAT scan" Harper says playing with his hair.

"Ah I remember" Spencer says.

"You guys must have had a tough case" Harper says noticing the dark circles under his eyes.

"We did. Families were killed. In one there was a little girl that reminded me of Amelia" Spencer says choking up at the thought.

"Its all right to personalize it some times Spencer. I do it all the time now with Ami and Danny" Harper says remembering the case she has been helping the morgue with.

"I know but I don't like the feeling" Spencer says.

"I know, neither do I. Tell me about the case" Harper says. Spencer starts rattling off details when he says something about Emily being shot.

"Wait, my mom got shot and no one told me?" Harper asks.

Spence apologizes and explains, "Emily got hit in the shoulder. Nothing bad, but it was late last night and we all assumed you were asleep" Spencer says.

Harper calms down, "Yeah. Both of the kids woke me up however" Harper says yawning.

"Danny I know why but why was Amelia up?" Spencer asks placing an arm around her.

"She had a dream about a monster and needed me to use your 'monster' flashlight to scare them away" Harper says.

Spencer smiled, "I'm glad she's ok with just a flashlight" Spencer says.

"Me too. She misses you when you're gone" Harper says not adding that Harper missed him just as much.

"Well I've got a few days off from work, thanks to this last case so I'm all yours for a few days" Spencer says.

"Good" Harper says closing her eyes.

She fell asleep a few moments before Spencer did. They cuddled with each other until Spencer heard Daniel starting to wake up. He went to move and noticed Harper was still fast asleep next to him. Untangling from his wife, Spencer got up and attended to his family. Smiling while he thought that his life couldn't get anymore perfect.

* * *

A few weeks later, after weeks of planning Penelope held Harper's 27th birthday party, against her wishes. Harper felt that once you've had two kids that birthday's no longer counted. Penelope however disagreed and end up surprising the family of 4 with something amazing.

We more like someones. When Harper and Spencer pulled up with the two little ones at Rossi's place, they were shocked to see Diana and William standing out on the front porch with Rossi and Emily. Amelia, of course was the most excited she had ever been.

She had all but one of her grandparents in on location. Once Spencer unstrapped Amelia from her car seat, she took off down the path towards the front door.

Calling out, "Grandma, Papa, Nana, Grandpa!" Amelia says. Harper wished she could have gotten the moment on film but Diana leaned down and hugged the little girl she hadn't seen for almost 6 months.

"You've gotten so big" Diana says.

"Thank you" Amelia says grinning ear to ear.

"Mom, Dad, what are you guys doing here?" Spencer asks as Harper carries Daniel up the walkway.

"We came to surprise you both for Harper's birthday, plus we wanted to meet our grandson" William says.

"Well what a lovely surprise" Harper says when Diana sees Daniel asleep in his car seat.

"Oh my goodness. He looks so much like Spencer did" Diana says looking towards William, who nodded in agreement.

"Really?" Spencer asks.

"Yes. I brought pictures, Williams says that you two may want a few for comparisons but I think they'd be wonderful for a photo album" Diana says.

"Well why don't we all go inside" Rossi asks opening the door.

When everyone walked in, the rest of the BAU and their families awaited. When Amelia saw Henry and Jack, she rushed over and began playing with her two partners in crime. Everyone was glad that they all got along and Jack, who was much older than the other two, still enjoyed having them to play with.

"How's this little guy treating you?" Rossi asks as Spencer walks off to talk with his parents.

"He's starting to sleep through the night more. I can't believe he'll be two months old soon" Harper says looking down at the sleeping baby.

"Me either but I can't believe my adopted daughter is 27" Rossi says smiling at Harper.

"You would have been a great father to any child" Harper says, knowing about his son who had passed years before she was born.

"Thank you my dear" Rossi says giving Harper a hug.

"I should thank you" Harper says setting Daniel down on the ground.

When Will walks over with JJ, "Happy Birthday Harper" Will says.

"Thank you" Harper says.

"How's the little guy?" JJ asks bending down to look at Daniel.

"He's doing good. I'm actually surprised he isn't more awake right now" Harper says. As if hearing her words, Daniel starts to get fussy.

"He's got Spencer's Vulcan hearing however" Harper says bending down to get him out of his car seat.

" _Morning sunshine_ " Harper says as she stands back up.

"He's adorable" Will says.

"Apparently he takes after his father" Harper says.

"I bet he does" JJ says as Henry, Amelia, and Jack run by.

"Just like your little girl takes after you" Will says smiling at the kids.

"Maybe" Harper says when Spencer comes over with Diana and William. Spencer makes the introductions between JJ and Will and his parents and sees that Harper is holding Daniel.

"Can I?" Spencer asks Harper.

"Be my guest" Harper says handing over Daniel to Spencer.

As the evening continues, they celebrate Harper's birthday before they learn that Diana and William may be deciding to move to D.C. to be closer to Spencer and Harper. Some news Harper knows Spencer was glad to hear.

Harper however was dealing with everything like possibly wanting to leave the BAU, not that they had spoken much on the subject yet but it was up in the air. Once the celebration died down, everyone went their separate ways. Harper promising Diana and William time to visit for the few days that they were here.

Diana and William came the next day while Spencer and the rest of the team were at work, filing cases away and profiling others. Amelia insisted on playing with her grandpa and William entertained her as Diana and Harper looked through the photos she had brought of Spencer.

"They do look so much alike" Harper says looking at Daniel and Spencer's baby pictures.

"They do but they are their own person" Diana says.

"That they are" Harper says. Once they were finished going over the photos, Harper gave Diana another photo.

"This is for you to keep. We had it taken a few weeks ago and just got them in" Harper says handing her a professional photo of the 4 of them. Spencer standing behind Harper, who was holding Daniel and Amelia standing next to her on a stool all but Daniel smiling at the camera.

"Why thank you my dear" Diana says looking over the photo.

"She's got Spencer's hair color but your waves and eyes" Diana says looking at Amelia, who had the sandy brown hair of her father but was beginning to get the waves, much like Harper had but a little more curl to them. Amelia also had Harper's blue gray eyes.

"Daniel looks like he might get some darker hair but we won't know until he's older" Harper says.

"Maybe. Regardless thank you for giving my son the family he's always wanted" Diana says.

"I should be thanking you and William, without you both I wouldn't have Spencer" Harper says.

They talk about a few more things before William comes back in with Amelia. They settle for lunch and then see Diana and William off to the airport once Spencer returns home, both leaving with promises to return soon.

* * *

 **May**

Harper's grandmother had come back and began watching the kids while Harper took off on her first case back with the team. They all had gathered at the BAU when Penelope walked by talking to Emily and JJ as Harper and Spencer sat at their desks.

"A row house in Dupont Circle" Penelope says.

"Wow" JJ says.

"I can't believe we're doing it. It's probably not gonna work out anyway, right? There are five other sealed bids and we offered way below what the owners are asking" Emily says.

A few weeks prior Emily and Hotch had told the entire gang about their relationship and them living together. The entire team was happy for them even though they had already know or at least suspected what was going on.

"Uh-huh. Sounds to me like someone's hoping they don't get it" Harper says. Her and Emily had talked about Emily staying in the area if she left the BAU, she wanted her mother to be close to her grandkids and see them grown up while Emily just wanted to be there for her family, making up for lost time.

"Orthophobia: fear of owning personal property" Spencer says as he and Harper get up and follow them.

"No, I don't have a fear of owning stuff. Turn me loose in a shoe store, I'll prove that. My fear is personal property that weighs 300 tons" Emily says.

"Actually, depending on materials used, square footage, and horizontal versus vertical construction, the average house only weighs about 60 tons" Spencer says as they all walk into the round room.

"Well, thanks for that, Spencer. I feel light as a bird already" Emily says sarcastically.

"Plus the burden isn't on just you mom. It's on Hotch too" Harper says.

"I know but still. This is a huge commitment for the two of us" Emily says worried.

"You'll both be fine" Harper says as everyone takes their seats.

"What do we got, baby girl?" Morgan asks as Penelope is the last to walk in the room.

"Thank you, sir" Penelope says as Hotch hands her the remote.

"We have a killing in Enid, Oklahoma. And not the capital punishment one you are thinking of right now. I'm talking about a woman named Cara Smith who was murdered in her apartment minutes after the execution of Rodney Garrett. Neighbor saw her front door open and discovered the body" Garcia says flipping through the photos on the monitor for the team.

"Look familiar?" Garcia asks.

"Young, pretty, short blonde hair" JJ says.

"And stabbed directly through the heart" Rossi says.

"That's exactly the way Garrett killed his victims" Harper says.

"So are we looking at a copycat? Or someone creating doubt the right person was executed" Morgan asks.

"In Garrett's case there was no doubt. His guilt was the slam dunk of all slam dunks. Prints, DNA, a confession" Rossi says looking through his file.

"He even led police to where he buried two of his victims" Spencer says.

"With Garrett now dead, if this new UNSUB is a copycat, body count's just getting started" Harper says.

"Which is why we can't waste time. Wheels up in 30" Hotch says. The team breaks up and Harper gives her grandmother a call about heading out on a case, saying they should be back in a few days.

On the plane the team begins discussing the case. "Firing squad. That's not something you see every day" JJ says.

"Well, Garrett had the option of lethal injection, but he chose this instead" Morgan says.

"Flair for the dramatic" Rossi says.

"Initial reports indicate no forensic evidence at the crime scene" Hotch says.

"What about the ice pick?" JJ asks.

"It's generic. No serial number or unique metallurgy" Morgan says glancing at the files.

"Well, now, it says here that there were water droplets in a half-filled flower vase on top of a chest of drawers, but no flowers- not in the vase, not in the garbage, nowhere" Emily says.

"Maybe the UNSUB took them" Harper says.

"Hey, say it like you mean it, baby" Morgan says looking up as Penelope appears on the computer screen.

"You know I'm gonna. So, if you look in the dictionary, the word "normal," you will see Cara Smith. College student, well liked, straight A's, English lit major. Ooh, speaking of which, I just got a transcript of Rodney Garrett's last words hot off the press, and gold star to the first person who can identify the source of this" Penelope says before she begins reading.

"'She comes like fullest moon on happy night, taper of waist...'" Penelope says as she's interrupted.

"'With shape of magic might'" Both Spencer and Harper say at the same time.

"It's from The Thousand and One Nights. Not the exact translation that I would have used, but..." Spencer says until Emily interrupts.

"And in a shocking non-upset, we have our winners" Emily says teasing them.

"Garrett was a sixth-grade dropout. An unlikely guy to be quoting from a Harvard Classic" Rossi says.

"The choice of material does make sense, though. The book is all about how Scheherazade forestalled her own death at the hands of the king by regaling him night after night with stories" Spencer says. Harper nods, knowing the stories.

"But in the end she won him over, right? The king fell in love, and he decided not to execute her" JJ says.

"Not a strategy likely to work with the Oklahoma Department of Corrections" Rossi says.

"Another body's been found half a mile from the first victim. Same MO" Hotch says after getting off the phone.

"That's six hours later. This guy's not wasting any time" Morgan says.

"We land in 20 minutes. Reid, you, JJ and Harper go to the latest crime scene. Rossi, you and Prentiss talk to Garrett's widow. Morgan and I'll go to the prison. If Garrett's got a disciple, we need to find out who he is, and fast" Hotch says.

After the case was over and their UNSUB caught, the team got on the plane to leave after a long few days with little sleep when Penelope popped up on the computer.

"Oh, hey, guys, hey. I just wanted to see what was going on, hi, hello" Penelope says messing with her eye drops.

"This better be important, Garcia" Morgan says grumpy.

"Oh, it's nothing. It's just, a messenger came by the office today with some papers from escrow" Penelope says.

"No" Emily says.

"Oh, yes, the house in Dupont Circle, you guys got it. Whoo! Congratulations" Penelope says throwing confetti at the camera when Emily's face fell. Harper laughed.

"Six seconds, fastest case of buyer's remorse ever" Rossi says looking at his watch.

"Well, I say, the moment we land, we all head over to Ziggy's and clear out the champagne inventory" Morgan says smiling.

"Yeah, and talk Prentiss and Hotch down off the ledge" JJ says looking at her best friend.

"Oh, my stomach doesn't feel so hot" Emily says as Hotch smiles at her.

"Aw. I was in the middle of the best dream. I dreamt that I was at this exclusive salon, getting my hair done" JJ says.

"Ah, the psychotherapeutic benefits of dreams, purging unpleasant images and replacing them with good ones" Spencer says.

"Unpleasant is putting it mildly. If someone put a bloody wig on my head, I would have ripped that thing off and kept it off" JJ says.

"You're right. You'd think instinct would take over" Morgan says.

"Hey, Rossi, I meant to ask you, what did Helen mean at the end when she said, "Daddy was right"?" Emily asks.

"He once told her that she was a divining rod for the evil in men, that she could sniff it out when nobody else could" Rossi says.

"There was definitely something a little strange about her" Emily says.

"It's curious, one woman at the center of two serial killers" Harper says.

"Yeah, what are the odds of that?" JJ asks.

"Astronomical. Removing from the calculations serial killer groupies who insert..." Spencer says before interrupted.

"Sorry I asked" JJ says. Harper laughs as her husband looks embarrassed.

"You know, whether she knew it or not, maybe Helen Garrett did give Dylan something" Rossi says turning to the group.

"I mean, someone once said that every seed, even malignant ones, they won't grow unless they get water from someplace" Rossi finishes.

Spencer and Harper returned home and Amelia greeted them as they came in.

"She insisted on waiting up for you two" Elizabeth says from the hallway.

"Thanks Grandma" Harper says as Spencer picks up Amelia. Amelia clung to Spencer, who gave Harper a concerned look.

"What's wrong Ami?" Harper asks getting her daughter to look at her.

"She's been having nightmares again" Elizabeth answers. Harper takes Amelia from Spencer and holds her close.

"Daddy and I are going to have to monster proof your room" Harper says as Amelia lays her head on Harper's shoulder.

"Thank you Elizabeth for watching them" Spencer says.

"No problem. I love my great-grandchildren" Elizabeth says getting her things to leave. Harper takes Amelia to her room and de-monsters it for her and puts her to bed. When Harper walks into the bedroom where Spencer is unpacking his go bag.

"She ok?" Spencer asks.

"Yeah, she just misses us when we're gone and I think that presents itself as monsters in her dreams" Harper says sitting down on the bed. Spencer notices the tension in Harper's shoulders.

Coming over, he sits next to her, "What are you thinking?" Spencer asks.

"Maybe I should consider staying home" Harper says.

"You know that's not what you want" Spencer says.

"I know but with both of us gone, its harder on Amelia and my grandmother is getting older" Harper says leaning against Spencer.

"We'll work it out. It's probably just a minor phase especially since you just started working again" Spencer says.

"I hope you're right" Harper says.

"I always am" Spencer says kissing her cheek.

Harper can't help but laugh, "Sure mister" Harper says and surprises him by kissing him full on the lips. Harper pulls back for a moment to catch her breath as Spencer looks at her.

"Ready for bed?" Harper asks.

Spencer smiles at her, "Yes" Spencer says and leans over and kisses her again.

* * *

I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter! Next one is the end of season 7. Thank you to ahowell1993, hippiechic81, tannerose5, and everyone else who left their comments and suggestions! I hope that everyone can't wait for the next chapter! I'm hoping to get it up by next week, so fingers crossed! Please comment, review, or PM me! I love all the comments and suggestions I get!


	43. Saying Goodbye Once Again

Here is the next chapter! This concludes season 7, I'm hoping to get started on season 8 right away. If you'd like to see any particular episodes please let me know!

Once again, I DO NOT OWN CRIMINAL MINDS!

* * *

"Okay, okay, uh, the TV movie is at Hall H at 9:00. Can we go to that?" Garcia asks Spencer and Harper.

"Absolutely" Harper says.

"Do you think we can make it to the Captains of Enterprise panel at 11:00?" Spencer says dressed as the 4th doctor. Harper stood next to him pushing a stroller with Amelia and Daniel inside. Amelia was dressed as Amelia Pond and Daniel dressed as Adipose while Harper was dressed as Rose Tyler pushing their stroller that looked like the tardis.

"Obviously. Thanks for coming with me you guys" Garcia says.

"Of course" Harper says.

"I've been knitting this scarf for weeks" Spencer adds. Harper and Spencer had made their own costumes as well as the costumes for the kids

"Penelope" the three turn and see Kevin talking.

"Kevin. Hi. You came. And you brought a friend, CSU Technician Sharp. How are you?" Penelope asks.

"Fine. You?" Sharp says dressed as Amelia Pond.

"I am also fine. Okay, well, see you" Garcia says.

"You're not going to go in?" Kevin asks dressed as the 11th doctor.

"No, actually. We just went in, and it's super lame, so we're leaving" Penelope says bee lining it for the oppiste direction.

"Oh, okay. Well, great costume" Kevin says.

"Yeah, you, too" Penelope says.

"That was awkward" Spencer says.

"We aren't actually leaving are we?" Harper asks looking at the two.

"No" Penelope says and takes a deep breath.

"Oh, my God. We used to come every year. I can't believe he brought someone else" Garcia says.

"Well, you brought someone else" Spencer says.

"Yeah, but someone I couldn't possibly be in a relationship with. I also brought your wife" Penelope says.

"You're welcome?" Harper asks looking down at the kids.

"Whoa, Rossi!" Spencer says.

"Why doesn't this surprise me?" Rossi asks looking at the group.

"Are you here for the convention?" Spencer asks causing Harper to laugh at the look on Rossi's face.

"Who schedules a cigar aficionado event back-to-back with this?" Rossi asks motioning to their costumes.

"I know, right? It's the greatest party ever. Well, it was it was going to be" Spencer says.

"And is still going to be" Harper says.

"Unless it involves Gentleman Jack and pre-embargo Cuban cigars, I find that statement to be highly dubious" Rossi says.

"Kevin brought another woman. I'm plotting revenge. Do you want to help?" Garcia asks looking at Rossi. Harper shakes her head.

"No. Now, you know I love you all, but this is Saturday, and it is my day off, so I'd prefer to love you from afar. Except my grandkiddos, so have fun. It's my bedtime" Rossi says.

"It's 9:00 a.m." Spencer says.

"You're judging me?" Rossi says throwing his jacket over his shoulder as he walks over to the valet. When he leaves, they see Strauss walking out of the hotel where Rossi just came from looking like she was doing the walk of shame. The three gave each other looks when the three of them got a phone call tell them to come in.

Harper took the kids to her grandmother before meeting up with JJ to head over to the bank that was currently being held hostage by some robbers.

"Are you okay?" JJ asks walking over to Will as she and Harper arrive.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's definitely them. I only saw the King and the Jack, but I figure the Queen's inside, too." Will says.

"The media's calling them the Face Cards. Seven bank robberies in seven month. They've killed one person at each robbery" Hotch says.

"MO?" Rossi asks.

"Single gunshot wound. Each of the victims has bled out" Hotch says.

"Wait, serial killers with a 30-day cooling-off period, and we're only just hearing about this now?" Emily asks.

"Well, headquarters has always characterized them robbers first and killers second" Hotch says as the team walks towards the base command center all wearing bulletproof vests that say FBI.

"No one kills seven people without serious psychopathic tendencies" Spencer says.

"I disagreed with the original assessment; I was overruled" Hotch says explaining.

"So, why are we here now?" Rossi asks.

"'Cause Crisis Negotiation is overseas" Hotch says.

"What more do we know about them?" JJ asks.

"They're organized, they're efficient, each strike lasts about two minutes" Hotch says.

"Well, they got to be scouting the banks in advance. Why haven't we been able to ID them off of surveillance footage?" Morgan asks.

"They hack the security feed and turn off the cameras, both during the initial canvass and during the robbery, until the masks come back on, and then we're allowed to watch" Hotch says as the team files in the command truck.

"They're using the hostages as human shields" Rossi says looking at the footage and where the hostages are placed around the front, near windows and doors.

"This is the first time they've been interrupted. What went wrong?" JJ asks.

"It's a big bank. It's possible they weren't able to round everybody up before someone triggered an alarm" Emily says.

"Why haven't they cut the feed now that they've been cornered? Letting us see inside gives up a tactical advantage. They got to know that" Morgan states.

"They don't seem to care" Hotch says.

"They're overconfident. Arrogant even" JJ says studying the screen.

"The face card masks add to their narcissism. Their personas are the royalty of poker" Spencer says.

"JJ, Harper, Reid, and Prentiss, look at past robberies. That's going to be our victimology. Pull another analyst if you need to. Dave, I want you to handle negotiations. And, Morgan, strategize tactical options with MPD" Hotch says as to each member of the team and they leave to do what they need to.

While things develop at the bank, resulting in another person killed, the other 4 members of the team sit in the round room looking over previous robberies by the same group.

"In six robberies, no one's been able to build a sketch of the UNSUBs before they put their masks on. These witness descriptions are all over the map" Emily says.

"Probably because of the trauma suffered inside. You know, they've been zigzagging north and south, but in a relative straight pattern for Washington, DC" Spencer says looking at the map of each bank hit.

"And this is the largest bank they've hit. Before today, it's just been small branches in rural communities" JJ says.

"So today was always a part of their plan, but why the nation's capital? Make a statement?" Emily asks.

"I pulled schematics of the previous banks. This is the first one with metal detectors. Maybe that's what went wrong" Kevin says laying down the schematics for the team to see. Harper looks them over briefly.

"No, they cased the branches too well in advance. They'd know to be ready for them. These are takeover robberies. No faces, no passing notes, no prints. They're professionals" Emily says.

"Hey, uh, there is something all these robberies have in common. The Queen's the only one who pulls the trigger" Harper says as they look at the case again.

Garcia discovers the bothers, Chris and Oliver Stratton are working with a mystery women, never coming since they had never killed anyone or used a third partner. The team shares this information with the 4 back at Quantico.

"The woman kills a different type of victim each time. It's not just the security guard. It's been a mother, a manager and a young child" Spencer says.

"She shoots them in the gut. They bleed out while they rob the bank" Harper says.

"She's sadistic, she gets off on her victim's pain and the fear it incites in those around her" Emily says profiling the women.

"It also appears the King is in charge of the money-grabbing operation while the Queen keeps track of time, making sure they're in and out in under two minutes" Spencer says looking over a file.

"She's more in control of the operation than they let on" Emily says.

"Turning the King and Queen against each other could be the key to disarming them" Harper says.

"He's not a killer- that could be our in" JJ says.

"Only if the Jack doesn't die. If he does" Emily says as they send in a medic with FBI training. Once the Jack dies however, so does the medic. When they relieve that they know everyone's names except the women.

"Agent Prentiss, there's a call for you from Interpol" a man says coming into the round room.

"Take a message, please" Emily says.

"It's Clyde Easter" he says.

"Your old unit chief?" Spencer asks giving Emily a look of surprise.

"He says he has information about the Queen of Diamonds" the man says. Emily gets up and takes the phone call.

After talking with Clyde, Emily connects the dots of a robbery she heard in Paris and discovers that the female may have another partner on the outside, who has been watching the bank feed which is why the Queen wants to look her best. However they know that Chris wasn't aware of this fact and tried to turn them against each other but that didn't work. Now the robbers want to got to Chad, flying themselves there. When Emily is offered to work at Interpol, bring it up at an incident time. Spencer, JJ, and Emily head back to the bank in order to help on the ground while Harper stays behind with Kevin to work out smaller details.

"Garcia caught us up. Why instigate a hostage situation?" Emily asks as she, JJ, and Spencer walk over.

"What's a narcissist without attention?" Morgan asks.

"She must have something bigger planned" Spencer says.

"If we separate the two of them we can find out what that is" JJ says.

"Its not going to be hard, they are already on edge" Morgan says as they continue discussing strategy when another one of the hostages dies. Chris now wants the cop who killed his brother, face to face, they inform Will and the others.

"No. No, forget it" JJ says.

"JJ, if it means we can end this..." Will says but off.

"What makes you think he won't shoot you the minute you walk inside?" JJ asks.

"Look, he wants out of there just as much as we want him out" Will says.

"It's not happening. Forget it" JJ says.

"There's no guarantee he won't retaliate for the death of his brother" Hotch says.

Will turns to Morgan, "Look, I know you'd do it if you were me" Will says.

"Will, I get what you're feeling, but you are too close to this case to make that call" Morgan says.

"You're damn right I'm close. Four people are dead because I shot his brother. And no one else needs to die 'cause of what I did" Will says as they continue to discuss, which everyone else can overhear.

"This isn't about you" Morgan says.

"Risking your life won't bring them back" JJ says.

"I'm sorry, Will" Hotch says as they go back to negations.

SWAT makes their way out of their car.

"Go, go, go! Stand by for breach!" someone from the SWAT team says as they all line up with guns drawn.

"What is he doing? No. No, no, no. No" JJ says as she watches Will walk up to the bank. She tries to go after him but Morgan and Emily fight with her to keep her there.

"Hey, no" Morgan says grabbing JJ to stop her.

"Morgan. Let me go. Wait" JJ says yelling and still fighting Morgan's grip.

"I can't do that" Morgan says not letting her go.

"Will! Will! Will!" JJ keeps yelling as he enters the bank.

After Will enters the bank, a women and two children are released from the bank. When Will is shot, JJ hears the gun shots outside and tried race in but Emily and Morgan hold her back once again. Spencer rushes over to JJ and she embraces him. After a few moments they head to the command center.

"Did you see where he was shot? Is he alive or dead, Garcia?" JJ asks as she leans on Spencer for support.

"I don't know" Garcia says still in shock.

"He was wearing a vest. He might be okay" Emily says.

"Might be" JJ says mockingly sour.

"They're not answering" Rossi says walking into the room.

"All right, we need to get inside" JJ says standing up.

"JJ, it's too risky. We don't have eyes in there anymore" Morgan says.

"Aaron" JJ says pleading with tears in her eyes.

"Let's go in" Hotch says. The team mobilizes, Spencer follows JJ, Emily, and Morgan to enter the bank.

Harper gets a call from Garcia and is caught up on the situation. Harper can only imagine what JJ is going through.

"How's JJ?" Harper asks.

"It's bad, Harper" Penelope says.

"I should be there. We've learned everything we can from here" Harper says.

"No, you can help more by helping me. There is a lot to got over, and your brain works faster than mine" Penelope says.

"Seeing what's going on outside doesn't help us inside" Harper says looking at a file.

"Kevin, can you possibly pull up each of the surveillance feeds prior to Will being shot?" Harper asks.

"Sure. What are we looking for?" Kevin asks pulling up the footage.

"The female UNSUB disappeared once before. If she wasn't looking for an escape, what was she doing?" Harper says wondering as she watches the footage.

Hostages are sent out of the building and the team prepares to go into the bank.

While Harper watches she hears, "We're going in" Morgan says. Harper looks at the map of the building once again. Emily and Spencer enter in the side door while JJ and Morgan try to go in from the front both groups with swat.

"She was following the electrical lines...gas mains. Oh, no. Penny, get them out of there!" Harper yells over the phone.

"Abort! Abort!" Rossi says over the radio, just seconds later the explosion goes off. Sending anyone close to the building flying back, while Emily, Spencer, and others are hit inside. Spencer gets hit with something hard, on his head causing him to drop and pass out, bleeding badly from the wound.

"JJ? JJ, are you all right? Are you okay?" Morgan asks her while the ringing in their ears is still there. Morgan gets up.

JJ nods, "Where's Will? Did he get out of there?" JJ says.

"Where's Emily?" Morgan asks.

"JJ!" Morgan yells after JJ takes off towards the bank.

"Will?! Spencer?!" JJ yells out with her gun drawn.

"Emily?" Morgan yells following JJ through the rubble.

"Will?!" JJ yells again.

"Reid?! Emily?!" Morgan yells again checking on some of the bodies for pulses, while looking for the 3 missing people.

Harper stands there with Kevin, "I can't get through even the sat phone is busy. What do we do? What are we supposed to do?" Kevin says.

"We need to get over there" Harper says walking out of the room and Kevin follows her. They quickly make their way to the site of the explosion.

Outside the team tries to figure out what their next move is in finding the UNSUBs when Penelope speaks up, "Sir, I've seen JJ and Morgan, but I haven't seen Emily or Spencer" Garcia says concerned.

Back inside the bank, "Emily?" Morgan yells.

"Over here" Emily says, coughing. Morgan makes his way over to see Emily with Spencer's head in her lap.

"You all right?" Morgan asks.

"Yeah. Spencer got hit pretty hard, he needs a medic, he's bleeding to much from this head wound. Also they were hiding back here" Emily says motioning towards the older couple.

"Can we move them?" Morgan asks focusing on Spencer.

"Yeah. With help. He's unconscious" Emily says referring to the elderly man.

"Just let me stay with him. Please" the older woman asks.

"I can't find Will. Have you seen him?" JJ asks.

"Uh, he might be down below" Emily says as Morgan goes off to get the paramedics.

"We're going to get you out of here" Emily says as Morgan returns with the medics. Rossi deals with the media and Hotch deals with the police to help with the survivors. As Harper and Kevin pull up to the bank and walk over to Garcia and Hotch.

"So happy you're alright" Kevin says walking over with Harper.

"What are you doing here? It isn't safe" Penelope says.

"I-I didn't want you to be alone" Kevin says. Harper looks around for Spencer.

"I'm not. You know, they separate the president and the vice president at times like this" Garcia says.

"Well, are you comparing us to POTUS?" Kevin asks.

"I'm saying that you should be at Quantico running point" Penelope says.

"Well, I'm here right now. What can I do?" Kevin asks.

"Okay, I-I need to analyze every frame of this video" Garcia says pulling him off to the command truck.

Harper walks over to Hotch, "Have you seen Spencer?" Harper asks.

"He got hit in the blast. The paramedics were transferring him to the hospital" Hotch says as Harper's face falls.

"Ok what can I do to help?" Harper asks.

"You can go to the hospital Harper" Hotch says worried.

"No, we're already an agent down and you need all the help you can get. Spencer will understand" Harper says.

"After we're done here, I want you to go and check on him" Hotch says.

"Thank you" Harper says as they get to work on finding their UNSUBs. After they start locating their UNSUBs Hotch allows Harper to head off to the hospital.

Taking the SUV to the hospital, parking and heads inside. Harper walks up to the front desk, still wearing her FBI bulletproof vest. "Excuse me, I'm looking for the FBI agent that was brought in. Dr. Spencer Reid" Harper says to the nurse at the station.

"Are you family?" the nurse asks.

"Yes. I'm his wife" Harper says.

"Follow me I'll take you to the doctor" the nurse says.

"What's wrong with him?" Harper asks.

"It would be better if you talk to the doctor" the nurse says.

"I've been a doctor for 6 years. What is wrong with my husband?" Harper asks.

The nurse sighs, "He's awake and find. However he's got some amnesia. When we asked him about certain things, he seemed to have no idea" the nurse says.

Harper nods, "Amnesia is common with head injuries. Please just take me to him. I know he might not recognize me but I want to try" Harper begs.

"Ok follow me" the nurse says and stops at Spencer's room.

"I'll go get the doctor" the nurse says.

"Thank you" Harper says and walks in. Harper closes the door behind her and catches Spencer's gaze.

"Hello" he says awkwardly.

"Hi" Harper says walking over and stands at the foot of the bed.

"How's your head?" Harper asks trying to seem normal.

"The doctor says its ok, just a slight concussion but he said I have some amnesia" Spencer says.

"Yeah. Do you know who I am?" Harper asks, holding her breath. She could see it in her eyes that he didn't but she wanted to confirm it.

"No, should I?" Spencer asks.

Harper turns away for a moment, "Yes, but it's alright. Let's not worry about that right now. What's the last thing you remember?" Harper asks.

"I just had my latest case with the BAU. We just celebrated my birthday" Spencer says. Harper realized that in Spencer's head he had just turned 24, which mean it was another year or so before they had meet.

"Ok I'm going to call Hotch and be right back" Harper says excusing herself from the room.

"Wait, who are you?" Spencer asks.

"Harper" Harper says before walking out of the room.

Harper takes a moment and calls Hotch.

"Aaron, he doesn't remember me. You, JJ, or Morgan need to come down here. It may jog his memory" Harper says.

"We're still working on this case but once we're done we'll head over" Hotch says.

"Ok thank you. Can you put my mom on?" Harper asks.

"Sure" Hotch says and hands the phone over to Emily.

"Harper, what's wrong?" Emily asks.

"He doesn't remember me or anything of the last 7 years" Harper says near tears.

"Oh honey. I'm sorry. Have you tried to remind him of anything?" Emily asks.

"Not yet. That's my next move. I'm hoping something will jog his memory" Harper says wiping the tears away. Trying to hold herself together and no lose hope.

"Maybe bring in Amelia. She always knew what to do with Spencer" Emily says.

"Yeah. Thanks mom" Harper says.

"Stay strong" Emily says.

"I'll try. Bye" Harper says hanging up. Harper walks back inside the hospital room after talking with the doctor.

"Ok Spencer, I'm going to try and jog your memory" Harper says sitting next to the bed.

"Ok sure" Spencer says a little awkward around her.

"You're ok Spencer. I understand you better than most" Harper says smiling at him.

"How?" Spencer asks skeptical.

"Well for one we're married" Harper says dropping the 1st big bombshell.

Spencer looks at her, "How long have we been married? How long have we known each other?" Spencer asks.

"Just before you turned 25, it'll be 6 years we've known each other and only 3 this year that we've been married. You saved me from an UNSUB named Hank Torres" Harper says.

"Is that how we meet?" Spencer asks.

"Kind of. You worked with my mom, Emily, before you and I meet. She replaced Elle, after she left the BAU" Harper says.

Spencer nods, "Ok. Sorry I don't remember anything" Spencer says.

"That's alright, I'm trying to see if anything I say might jog anything in your memory. Hotch and everyone will be here when the case we were working on is done" Harper says.

"You hope that they'll be able to jog my memory" Spencer says.

"I hope so too but amnesia is a hit and miss condition" Harper says.

"Tell me more about us" Spencer says.

"You aren't shocked?" Harper asks.

"No. I mean anything can happen in 7 years" Spencer says smiling at her that goofy smile he always had.

"Yeah well we also have two little ones" Harper says dropping another bombshell.

"I'm a father?" Spencer asks hopeful.

"Yeah...wait I have a picture" Harper says and pulls out her phone to the picture of the 4 of them, they had just gotten taken and hands Spencer the phone.

Spencer studies the picture for a moment, "What are their names?" Spencer asks handing Harper the phone.

"Amelia Jennifer, we call her Ami or pumpkin. She's smart like us but always a daddy's girl. Then there is Daniel Benjamin, we call him Danny most of the time, we named him after my grandfather. Your mom says he looks just like you did when you were younger. Your dad agrees" Harper says.

"You've met my father?" Spencer asks shocked. Harper can't help but laugh.

"What's so funny?" Spencer asks.

"You weren't shocked about being married or having kids but even talking to your father has you out of sorts" Harper says with a smile.

"Did we make up?" Spencer asks flustered at her comment.

"Yes. He was there at our wedding and they are moving closer to be near their grandkids" Harper says pulling up the photo of them, with Harper in her short dress and blue converse and Spencer in his tux with his longer locks of sandy brown hair next to Diana and William.

"You look beautiful" Spencer says looking up at Harper.

"Thank you. You told me that on the day of the wedding too" Harper says.

"Because it was true" Spencer says and pauses.

"When you said Elle left the BAU, did anyone else leave?" Spencer asks. Harper hesitates, not wanting to bring up Gideon yet, when as knock comes from the door.

"Come in" Harper says. Hotch, Morgan, JJ and Penelope walk into the room. Harper notices Rossi and Emily staying back.

"Spencer its good to see you awake" Morgan says.

"Hey Morgan. Thanks" Spencer says.

"What do you remember?" Hotch asks.

Spencer explains everything he remembers and some small details that only happened recently in the last 7 years besides when Harper had told him. When another knock came at the door, Harper saw her grandmother and got up.

"I'll be right back" Harper says and walks out of the room.

Once the door was close, Spencer turned to Hotch, "Has it really been 7 years?" Spencer asks seeing the differences in his boss and other coworkers.

"Yes. You'll just need some rest before you remember kid" Morgan says trying to ease his friends worry.

Out in the hall, Harper sees Amelia and Daniel. Harper scoops up Amelia, "Is daddy ok?" she asks her mother.

"Yes baby. Daddy is fine. He just has some memory problems" Harper says.

"Then why do you look sad mommy?" Amelia asks the best she can.

"How can I be sad now that you two are here?" Harper asks kissing her daughter.

"You want me to take them tonight?" Emily asks.

"No. I've got to see what Spencer wants to do. If he wants to come home or stay with someone else after he's released but maybe these two will jog his memory more than I can" Harper says. Rossi takes Amelia from Harper and walks off with Elizabeth.

"Sit down" Emily says, Harper does as her mother asks.

"He's alright. Just lost but you'll get him back" Emily says.

"I could spout off statistics on the likelihood of that happening but you don't want to hear that" Harper says.

"No but you might" Emily says as Hotch comes out of the room.

"He's asking to speak with you" Hotch says to Harper.

"Anything?" Harper asks, speaking to Spencer's memory.

"No but I think its there just blocked" Hotch says.

"Why do you say that?" Harper asks.

"He called me dad on accident. He ended up blushing and apologizing for it" Hotch says smiling.

Harper couldn't help but laugh, "Good" Harper says and walks into the room.

"You wanted to see me?" Harper asks.

"Yes. I know I may not remember but I'd like to head home with you once they release me. Maybe seeing everything will jog something" Spencer says.

Harper smiles, "Sure" she says and then hesitates.

"What's wrong?" Spencer asks seeing the change in her expression.

"Amelia and Daniel won't know anything different. They are both smart for their ages but could you play along? I don't want Ami or Danny feel like something is off" Harper says.

"Sure I can try" Spencer says.

"Thank you" Harper says.

* * *

After a day in the hospital, Spencer was released into Harper's care. She drove them home with Emily and the kids in the back seats. Once they got home Harper put the little ones to bed and Emily stayed in their guest bedroom while Harper and Spencer talked.

"It must be hard for you to imagine everything I've told you" Harper says.

"A little but for some reason it just sounds right" Spencer says.

"Here take a look at these" Harper says. Harper took out some photo albums to show Spencer but after flipping through them, nothing jogged his memory.

After a few hours of trying, "We should get some rest" Harper says.

Spencer looked worried, "Where will we sleep?" Spencer asks.

"You can stay in our room. I'll take the loveseat in my office, I'm smaller so it'll be better that way" Harper says.

"Are you sure?" Spencer asks noticing something wrong.

"Yes. One thing to learn Spencer, I always win the arguments" Harper says, smiling but Spencer noticed it didn't reach her eyes. He knew she had been trying since he'd woken up in the hospital and knew what it must of felt like loosing your other half. He'd seen it all the time in the field when they did death notifications but having that person alive and with no memory must have been so much worse. Spencer pretended to laugh and he saw a little spark come back to Harper's eyes.

"Ok" he says getting up from the couch. Harper shows him to their room and leaves with a few things to go sleep in her office.

"Good night" Harper says to him.

"Night" Spencer says laying down as Harper exited the room and closed the door.

Spencer laid their with his thoughts, trying as hard as he could to remember. He looked over at his nightstand and something clicked, he remembered reading a book to Harper after a case that had reminded her of something bad and just like that the memory ended.

Spencer sighed, he remembered feeling so happy, he wanted that back and wanted to see the sparkle in the blue gray eyes of Harper once again, like in the memory. Thinking about it over and over, Spencer drifted off to sleep.

After a day, everything seemed to become normal. Harper continued to sleep on the couch in her office the next day while Spencer had their bed. He remembered small details here and there about everyone, including Harper but never fully regain his memory. He talked to everyone, even his parents but nothing seemed to help. After another day of nothing remembered, everyone went off to bed.

Only a few hours of sleep in, Spencer woke up to the sounds of foot steps walking over to his side of the bed, "Daddy?" a small girls voice asked.

Spencer sat up and turned the light on, "What's wrong?" Spencer asks looking at the little girl with sandy brown hair, holding her teddy bear.

Harper has asked him to play along with whatever their children did so as not to confuse them but Amelia had been smart, after one day of being in the same house, she had seen the difference.

"I had a bad dream. Where's mommy?" Amelia asks looking to the other side of the bed. Spencer got up and picked up the girl like it was the most natural thing to him.

"She's sleeping somewhere else right now but can you tell me what the dream was about?" he asks.

Amelia nods and explains the dream, "Can you chase the monsters away?" Amelia asks.

Spencer nods and does what he would normally do. Going and grabbing the 'monster' flashlight and makes sure there are no monsters before putting Amelia back to bed.

"I love you daddy" Amelia says closing her eyes.

"I love you too pumpkin" Spencer says as Amelia falls asleep.

At that moment, Spencer remembered the past years like he had never forgot them and then remembered the sad look that Harper had given him when he had asked who she was. He couldn't wait until morning to make this right, so Spencer closed the door to Amelia's room and made his way to Harper's office.

Opening the door, he saw Harper asleep on the love seat like she had said. He walked closer and the light of the monitor showed that she had been looking at the albums from earlier. He moved them off her lap and set them on the office chair.

"Harper" Spencer said in a loud whisper.

Harper jerked awake, nearly hitting Spencer, "Spencer? What's wrong? Is it your head, does it hurt?" Harper asks. Spencer had experience some pain since the explosion and Harper was charged with keeping an eye on it in case any medial problems turned up.

"A little but can I ask you something?" Spencer asks.

"Sure but at 3am?" Harper asks.

"Yes its important" Spencer says as Harper sits up.

"Ok, what is it?" Harper asks looking at him, still half asleep.

"When we meet, you made me feel like I wasn't that awkward genius I was told I was and when we got married you were the most beautiful bride. However I'm most glad for the two children you've given me and the lifetime of memories we have to shared and the ones we've still yet to make" Spencer says waiting for Harper to decode what he said.

Harper gasps, "You remember?" she asks getting teary eyed.

"Yes. I remember everything" Spencer says. Harper hugs him, crying.

"Its ok" Spencer says standing up with her and pulling her into his lap, as he sat down on the loveseat.

Harper pulls away, looking at him, "I've glad you remember" Harper says.

"Me too" Spencer says. Harper kisses him and Spencer pulls her close before pulling away.

"Want to come to bed?" Spencer asks.

"Yes" Harper says going to stand up when Spencer picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. Harper couldn't help but laugh when they heard a knock at the door and saw Emily in her pajamas staring at the two of them.

"Hi mom" Harper says looking at her upside down.

"You two realize its 3 in the morning right?" Emily asks with bed head.

"Emily I remember" Spencer says with a smile.

Emily looked at him, "It is still 3 am" she says.

"Sorry mom. We'll be quiet" Harper says.

"Good" Emily says and walks over and hugs Spencer, "Glad to have you back with us Dr. Reid" Emily says and leaves the room.

Spencer carries Harper back to their room and sets her down on the bed.

"Come here" Harper says and when he's close enough pulls Spencer on the bed and kisses him. Spencer pulls Harper close and deepens the kiss. Spencer breaks away and they both lay smiling at one another.

* * *

The next day, everyone gathered at the BAU after Will was released from the hospital. Harper learned he had been shot twice, hooked up to a bomb and need to stay a few days as recovery. Harper felt bad for not visiting but Will told her that Spencer's memory problem was more important. JJ and Will stayed home that day and while the rest of the BAU learned Spencer had his memory back, Hotch came out of his office on the phone.

"Hang on, let me check. Oh, wait, she's here. Uh, Erin, don't go anywhere. Dave wants to know if everyone is free tomorrow night" Hotch asks looking out of the sea of desks in the bullpen.

"Well, it depends on if he's buying" Morgan says.

Hotch nods, "Then I'm definitely in" Morgan says.

"Yeah, me, too" Emily says. "Did you hear that? We're in" Hotch says with a smile on his face.

The very next day the entire BAU gathered at Rossi's mansion. Which was decorated and all prepared for the secret wedding about to take place.

"Emily, look, I know you don't want to talk about it, but it's exactly why we need to talk about it" Morgan says as Emily stands their in her dress.

"This has nothing to do with cracks in the foundation" Morgan says seeing the look on her face.

"No. But it's a sign" Emily says.

"Oh, please don't get all free spirit on me" Morgan says.

"I almost blew up the other day, twice" Emily says.

"I know" Morgan says.

"That's about as grounded as you could get" Emily says.

"You want to leave, don't you?" Morgan asks.

"I didn't say that" Emily says hesitant.

"It's the only reason you would be this quiet, Emily" Morgan says.

"Can we please talk about this later?" Morgan says.

"No" Emily says shaking her head.

"How long have you been thinking about this?" Morgan asks.

"Honestly? Since I got back" Emily says.

"Really?" Morgan asks.

"It's not you guys. I love you. I just can't grab on to my old life and pretend that nothing happened" Emily says sighing.

"Is this about Easter?" Morgan asks.

"No, but he did ask me to run the London office" Emily says.

"And you're gonna do it" Morgan says instead of asking.

"Uh, he just asked yesterday" Emily says.

"But you're thinking about it" Morgan says.

"No. I'm not. I'm actually going to stick around D.C., be apart of my grandkids lives. I thought buying a house and putting down roots was gonna fix this feeling. And for the most part it has especially since I have Aaron. You think I should stay" Emily says.

"I think I miss you already" Morgan says as Garcia walks up.

"What?" Penelope asks.

"Uh, I'll tell you later" Emily says.

"I do not like the sound of "I'll tell you later."" Penelope says.

"It's JJ's night. I don't want to..." Emily says.

"It's all right, if you are telling me that there is something bad happening right now to balance out the goodness that is tonight. I will have none of it, because I don't believe in that. Although it's totally one of the truths of life, isn't it? The bitter and the sweet mixed up together in a cosmic soup that we've all signed up for" Garcia says ranting.

"Penelope. Breathe" Morgan says.

"I think Kevin's here tonight. It would make sense that he would come tonight, don't you? He's here. He's here and he's with her. So I'm gonna go somewhere which is not, umm go somewhere that is not, is not here" Garcia says leaving with her drink. When Hotch comes walking in with Jack.

"What's up, Hotch? Oh, look out. Look who it is. Little man Jack, give me some. Hey, guess what. They got a really cool fountain right over there. You want to check it out with me?" Morgan says.

"Sure" Jack says.

"All right, come on. Go. Go, go, go, go" Morgan says to Jack. Hotch comes over and places his arm around Emily, they had finally been open to the team about their relationship but still didn't try and show it off in public.

"How are you?" Hotch asks as Emily exhales a big breath of air.

"That bad?" Hotch asks smiling.

"What?" Emily asks.

"That's your tell" Hotch says.

"It is?" Emily asks.

"Mm-hmm" Hotch says smiling.

"For how long?" Emily asks looking over at him.

"Uh, ever since I've known you" Hotch says.

"Ugh. Well, you have one, too" Emily says.

"I do?" Hotch asks laughing.

"Yeah. Only, I'm not gonna tell you what it is or you'll stop doing it" Emily says as she sees Amelia running around with Spencer.

"I see. Do you want to talk about it?" Hotch asks concerned.

"Absolutely. But not now" Emily says looking at the party goers.

"First thing tomorrow" Hotch asks.

"It's a date" Emily says.

"Okay" Hotch says and gives Emily a quick kiss before they head outside with the rest of the team.

Harper got the kids settled down when Rossi walked over to Spencer, "It seems like you two are back to full memories" Rossi says.

"Yes. I remembered everything yesterday, Harper won't let me out of her sight" Spencer says glancing over at his wife who was letting Jack see Daniel.

"She's a keeper that wife of yours" Rossi says.

"She is" Spencer says smiling.

As Emily walks over to her, "Mom what's wrong?" Harper asks seeing the look on her face.

"You always could read me like a book" Emily says sitting down next to Harper.

"You're leaving the team aren't you? You finally decided?" Harper asks.

"Yes but I'm sticking close to home. I want to see my grandkids grow up and see if there are anymore in my future. Plus Aaron and Jack are here" Emily says. Harper grabs a couple of glasses from the passing waiter and hands one to her mother.

"Then a toast. To new beginnings" Harper says holding up her glass.

"New beginnings" Emily says as they both take a sip.

"I'm glad you are finding what you want to do" Harper says.

"Me too" Emily says and hugs her daughter. Rossi walks over to where JJ and Will walk in with Henry.

"Wow. Hey. Someone knows how to throw a party. You don't mess around" JJ says.

"What can I tell you? I'm the host with the most" Rossi says.

"No kidding" JJ says.

"Hey, look who's here" Rossi says turning to look behind him.

"Mom. Okay, what's...what's going on?" JJ asks looking between her mother, Rossi, and Will.

"Well, we couldn't get married without your mama" Will says.

"I might have overheard a little proposal yesterday" Rossi says.

"And I couldn't wait till Monday" Will says.

"Okay, so this is why you guys are so dressed up, huh?" JJ asks.

"Yes. And you will be, too. I brought something borrowed" JJ's mother says.

"Mom, is that your dress?" JJ asks.

"Yes. Let's go see if it still fits" she says.

"Okay. Mom" JJ says throwing her arm around her mom as they walk inside to get JJ changed.

"So, nervous?" Rossi asks Will.

"Only if she doesn't come back down" Will says getting ready for the ceremony. Spencer keeps the kids entertained with some magic and once they call, everyone gather's around waiting for JJ to walk down the aisle.

After the ceremony, everyone gathers around for a toast. Rossi calls for a toast.

"They say that good things happen to good people. Today is one of those days, and these are two of those people. We love you. Cheers" Rossi says.

Everyone klinks glasses as the party starts. Harper and Spencer dance most of the night together, occasionally changing dance partners. Harper also notices that Emily and Hotch dance most of the night together. And they could help but smile as Amelia, Henry, and Jack all danced together.

They all enjoy the evening and Harper knows that her mother has also begun to explain to everyone her leaving. Harper notices the glances towards her and she only smiles. She knew her mother wanted a change and she'd still be close to home but she wanted to open a new chapter and Harper knew that it took courage to do that.

After the party was over, Rossi saw everyone to their cars when he stopped Harper after she put a sleeping Amelia and Daniel in their car seats and Spencer was already behind the wheel.

"You knew about your mom didn't you?" Rossi asks.

"I suspected. She confirmed it tonight" Harper says turning to face Rossi.

"She staying in town?" Rossi asks.

"She's moving a little out of the city but won't be more than 30 minutes away. She's also agreed to start watching the little ones for me and give my grandmother a break" Harper says.

"That's great to hear" Rossi says.

"It just means we're going to add someone else to this little family of ours" Harper says.

"That we are kiddo. You four have a good night" Rossi says opening the car door for her.

Harper gives Rossi a hug, "You too. We'll see you Monday" Harper says as she gets in. Rossi closes the door, ushering in the next chapter of the BAU.

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I tried to make everything fit within the time frame that the show gave but added a few things. If you have any comments, reviews or personal feelings please leave them in the comments or PM me. Thank you for all the awesome followers! We're nearly at 50 chapters!


	44. Getting Along

Hey everyone! Here's my latest chapter! I hope you all enjoy it and can't wait to see what I do for the next one! Once again, I DO NOT OWN CRIMNAL MINDS!

* * *

The team waited patiently in the round room, Rossi and Hotch had asked them to gather to meet Dr. Alex Blake, who from what they had told them was a linguistics expert.

"What do you think she's like?" JJ asks Harper and Spencer. Morgan and Garcia were off in England for a trip helping an old friend of their's, helping get settled into his new environment.

"I'm not sure. I think she's going to be like Spencer and say random things about linguistics" Harper says teasing her husband.

"Hey!" Spencer says looking at his wife.

"She's got you there Spence" JJ says.

"I see how it is, now that Emily's gone, its gang up on Spencer all the time around here" Spencer says causing the two women to laugh. When Hotch cleared his throat as he walked in the room with Rossi and a brunette haired women. The three stood up from their seats at the table.

"Everyone I'd like to introduce you to the newest member of the BAU, Dr. Alex Blake" Hotch says to them.

"Blake, these are Agents Jennifer Jareau" Hotch says motioning to the petite blonde women.

"Call me JJ" JJ says holding out her hand.

Which Alex shakes, "Pleasure" she says shaking JJ's hand.

"Dr. Spencer Reid" Hotch says motioning towards Spencer.

Spencer however doesn't hold out a hand, "Hello" he says.

"And Dr. Harper Prentiss" Hotch says ending with Harper.

"Nice to meet you" Harper says shaking Blake's hand.

"Prentiss?" Blake asks confused.

"Please just call me Harper. My mother is the one who recently left the team and that's what everyone called her" Harper says.

"Sorry, Harper" Alex says.

"It's all right, it is what she wanted. I'm glad we've got another doctor on the team" Harper says. Alex smiled at Harper, feeling welcome.

"Agent Derek Morgan and our Technical Analysis Penelope Garcia are currently out of the country but you'll meet them when we get back" Hotch says.

"Back from where?" JJ asks.

"Seattle" Hotch says as the team sits down and goes through the case.

The team takes off to Seattle, though it doesn't take the team long to solve their case. They quickly learned that the killer was using his son to lure his victims, which brought them to their UNSUB. The team boards the plane home and Harper sits next to Spencer on the couch, leaning her head against his shoulder she falls asleep. Alex had learned quiet a bit from their first case together, though one question still plagued her.

Half way through the flight, Alex had enough of guessing and wanted to see what was going on with the two teammates. She had seen them together quiet a bit during the case and now Harper was using Spencer as a pillow. She had noticed the wedding rings but assumed that they were both married to someone else but now she wanted to know for sure. When Alex walks over and sits across from them.

"You two seem extremely close for coworkers" Blake says quietly to Spencer.

Spencer chuckles a little, "Yes. We're more than coworkers however. We'll be married 3 years in a week" Spencer says looking down at his wife.

"3 years?" Alex says pauses to think.

"This wouldn't be the girl you told me about at my lectures, would it?" Alex asks.

"The very same" Spencer says.

"Well congratulations" Alex says.

"Thank you" Spencer says.

"How long have you two known each other?" Alex asks him.

"6 years. We meet on a case that Harper was apart of" Spencer says.

"Sorry if I'm prying" Alex says.

"No, don't be. The rest of the team knows everything about one another, its only natural you ask questions" Spencer says.

Alex looked at the couple, they seemed happy together, "Any little ones yet?" Alex asks.

"Two actually" Spencer says with a smile.

Alex nods, "You two seem like you'd both be great parents" Alex says.

"Thank you" Spencer says.

"She's a lucky girl" Alex says, mentioning Harper.

"That's what everyone tells us but in truth I'm the one that got so lucky" Spencer says as Harper's eye flicker open.

" _Have we landed yet?_ " Harper asks half asleep in Italian.

" _No go back to sleep. I'll wake you up when we land_ " Spencer says responding in his wife's native language. Harper nods and closes her eyes once again as she gets herself comfortable before she drifts off to sleep again.

"You both speak Italian?" Alex asks surprised.

"We both speak a number of languages, however Harper was born in Rome so its technically her 1st language. She only really uses it when she's half asleep or really emotional" Spencer says.

"Is that why you learned it?" Alex asks smiling, the linguist in her was excited that the two knew different languages.

"Partly. When she and I first met and were dating, we promised to teach each other languages we knew. The other part is I can understand her better when she's talking to our children" Spencer says.

"She's teaching them as well?" Alex asks.

"Yes, our daughter Amelia is already bilingual" Spencer says proud to say that.

"Amazing" Alex says and continues asking Spencer questions as the two get to know the team better. When the plane starts to land, Spencer gently shakes Harper.

Harper opens her eyes, yawning, "I'm up" Harper says groggy.

"Good, I think you've sleep enough" Spencer says teasing.

"You make a comfy pillow though" Harper says as the plane touches down.

* * *

The team made it back to the BAU from the plane and they see Morgan and Garcia standing in the bullpen.

"Hi. Hey you guys are back" JJ says coming in and hugging Garcia.

Penelope starts talking in a fake British accent, "How's your friend doing?" Harper asks.

"His apartment is off the chain" Morgan says.

"You've got to say flat" Penelope says.

"For my favorite bloke" Penelope says handing Spencer a mug, "His leading lady" Garcia says handing Harper a shirt and says, "For you" she says before she hands JJ a double decker bus.

"Thank you. I love it" Spencer says.

"Thanks" JJ says.

Harper gives Penelope a look, "Now hand over Amelia and Daniel's gifts now before I change my mind" Harper says.

"You know me so well" Garcia says before handing Harper a bag, "I got them stuffed animals" Garcia says.

"Thank you but you didn't have to" Harper says.

"I know but I'm the best godmother ever" Penelope says while Morgan and Spencer talked about what they did over in London when Penelope interrupts.

"So how is nub, is she nice?" Penelope asks the three of the them.

"Yeah she is" JJ says giving Penelope a look.

"I'm just asking. Reid did you know she was recruited when she was 24?" Penelope asks.

"I've guest lectured in her forensic linguistics class before" Spencer says.

"I didn't know that" Harper says.

"Its been a while since I've done that but yeah" Spencer says.

"Yeah because she's a professor and an agent which is so impressive" Penelope says in a sarcastic tone.

"Really she's great" JJ says trying to convince Penelope.

"And driven, clearly. Berkeley grad, double major, Bureau star of the Unabomber case. And she teaches at Georgetown. When she's not doing that, she's SSAing at the Washington Field Office, and she's a PhD" Penelope says when Morgan coughs.

"Does that mean I have to call her doctor? What?! I did some research on her 'cause I couldn't sleep on the plane. And my point is, clearly, she is smart and capable, but is she nice?" Penelope asks when Morgan looks behind her. "Oh, dear God, this is happening, where I talk and the person is behind...me..." Penelope says turning around and seeing Blake.

"The origin of "nice" is 12th century middle English, meaning foolish or stupid. I hope you're referring to the modern use of the adjective. You must be Penelope. I'm Alex Blake" Alex says holding out her hand.

"Nice to meet you. Really, actually nice in the nicest of ways nice" Penelope says shaking her hand, nervous.

"I'm Derek Morgan" Morgan says shaking the women's hand.

"Welcome back" Alex says.

"How was Seattle?" Derek asks.

"The UNSUB made Ridgeway look like a saint. He even used his own kid to bait the victims" Blake says.

"Well, we've seen that before. No doubt we'll see it again" Morgan says shrugging his shoulder when Hotch comes through.

"Don't unpack" Hotch says walking past them quickly.

The team takes the case with the Silencer. Once they catch him, which causes him to kill himself, they pack up and return back to the BAU once again. The team walks in and sees Strauss standing there as they open the doors to the bullpen.

"Don't tell me there's another one" Rossi says in disbelief.

"There's always another one" Strauss says.

"I told you we should have just gotten into our cars" Rossi says.

"I agree" Harper says hiding a yawn.

"Where are we off to now?" JJ asks.

"Home. You need to spend at least one night in your own beds" Strauss says.

"You don't have to tell me twice" Rossi says leaving.

"Thanks" Harper says following Rossi out.

"Uh, yeah" Spencer says taking off after his wife.

"Wait for me" JJ says taking up the rear while Blake stayed behind with Strauss. After Alex and Strauss talked for a moment Alex took a seat at her desk and sighed when Penelope walked over.

"Hi" Penelope says.

"Hello" Alex says looking up from her desk.

"Welcome back" Penelope says.

"You're here late" Alex says.

"Yeah, I haven't really slept" Penelope says.

"Well, join the club" Alex says.

"Can we start over?" Penelope asks.

"Sure" Alex says giving up.

"Hi. My name is Penelope, and I do not like change" Penelope says.

"Well, you're not alone" Alex says.

"Well, I think it's worse for me than the others" Penelope says.

"Ok" Alex says.

"I've always been like that. It goes back-this is not a therapy session. I really wanted to explain" Penelope says before Alex cuts her off.

"It's-it's fine. Honestly" Alex says. When Penelope sets travel mug on her desk.

"I heard you live in the district, that can't be an easy commute" Garcia says.

Alex picks up and looks at the mug, "That's really nice" Alex says.

"Nice, huh?" Penelope asks teasing.

"Thoughtful" Alex corrects herself.

"I don't even know if you drink coffee" Penelope says.

"Oh, I do drink coffee and anything else that keeps me going" Alex says.

"We have new teas coming in next week" Garcia says.

"Proper tea?" Alex asks.

"As proper as it gets" Penelope says.

"Can you get my brand?" Alex asks.

"I don't know. I don't have a brand. There's a-I could get you your brand" Penelope says as they begin to get along.

* * *

Shortly after the teams return, Harper and Spencer celebrate their 3rd wedding anniversary by stay in for the evening and enjoying being with Amelia and Daniel.

Though Penelope wasn't to happy on not having a party. As the weeks pass, the team becomes more welcoming of Alex and Harper learns what her mother's been up to on the team's next day off.

Harper woke up to the doorbell and then looked at the clock, it was 9:30 in the morning and Harper sighed pulling the covers from off herself, she grabs her pjs off the ground and quickly puts them on before heading downstairs. Harper checks the door, seeing her mother on the other side. Harper quickly opens the door,

"Mom what brings you here?" Harper asks trying to fix her hair.

"I was wondering if you had some time. I wanted to talk to you about something" Emily says.

"I was asleep but sure come in" Harper says moving to the side of the door.

"I'm sorry to wake you up so early. I know it's the teams day off but I wanted to talk to you before I talked to Aaron" Emily says. Harper walks to the kitchen and begins making a pot of coffee.

"What's going on with you two? I thought your relationship was finally moving in the right direction since you two moved in together" Harper says.

"It has been and it is but maybe a little to fast" Emily says sitting down at the kitchen table.

"Ok spill" Harper says when she hears movement down the hall, "We have company, Ace" Harper says loud enough for Spencer to hear.

Spencer walks into the room with his pjs on with his hair slightly still messy, "You two had a late night. Working on baby number 3?" Emily asks smiling looking back at her daughter's messed up waves.

"No. We're holding off on any more until Amelia at least gets into kindergarten" Harper says.

"Morning Emily" Spencer says walking over to Harper and giving her a kiss before making his way over to the coffee.

"Now spill" Harper says to Emily.

"Well, the other day Aaron and I were talking and he wants to get married" Emily says.

"Wait seriously?" Harper asks.

"You and Hotch?" Spencer asks sipping his coffee.

"Yes but he wanted to ask Jack and we were all going to talk about it today but this might lead to other things and I wanted to talk to you before I did anything" Emily says nervously to Harper. Harper walks over and stands in front of her mother.

"Mom, I'm not the one making the decision but whatever you choose, as long as it makes you happy then I'll be happy for you. No matter what" Harper says.

Emily stood up and hugged Harper, "Thank you, I needed to hear that" Emily says.

"No problem but if you two are getting married, I get to be a bridesmaid" Harper says teasing.

"Ok once that happens, then yes I'll make you a bridesmaid and Spencer can be a groomsmen" Emily says.

"Wow, Hotch would actually be my dad" Harper says when she laughed and turned to Spencer, "He'd also be your father-in-law, so technically your dad too" Harper says laughing.

"Jack would also be your brother" Spencer says.

"I know. I've never had a sibiling so it would be something different" Harper says taking a sip of Spencer's coffee.

"That's another thing I wanted to talk to you about" Emily says with another nervous look.

"What mom?" Harper asks.

"We'll if Aaron and I get married and we wanted to have kids..." Emily says trailing off.

"You mean I'd actually be a big sister?" Harper asks surprised.

"Yes but he and I are still working the whole marriage thing but its in the cards" Emily says.

"Whatever makes you two happy mom. I'm ok with anything" Harper says.

Emily goes over and hugs Harper again, "Thank you. I've got to go and meet Aaron so we can talk about all this" Emily says.

"Ok give me a call when you figure it all out" Harper says.

"I will" Emily says before heading out.

"You're ok with them being together and having kids?" Spencer says looking down at his wife.

"Yes. My mom never had a normal life and Hotch knows all her baggage and she knows all his. If they make each other happy, who am I to stand in the way of that?" Harper asks.

"True" Spencer says as Harper takes his coffee from him and sets it down on the counter.

Harper kisses him, deeply. Spencer kisses her back with just as much force when they both hear, "Mommy why are you kissing Daddy?" Amelia asks looking between the two of them.

Harper breaks away form Spencer, "No reason pumpkin. You want waffles or pancakes for breakfast?" Harper asks going and picking up Amelia.

"Waffles!" Amelia says. Harper couldn't help but smile, Amelia took after Spencer more than herself but Harper was more than happy about that.

"Waffles it is" Harper says and starts kissing on Amelia, making her squeal and giggle.

"Stop mommy!" Amelia says giggling.

"Ok but only if you go give daddy kisses" Harper whispers just loud enough for Spencer to hear.

Harper sets Amelia down and she runs over to Spencer, who then picks her up and allows Amelia to give him a kiss on the cheek. The family gets everything ready for breakfast by the time Daniel is awake. Little did they all know that someone was watching them.

* * *

As Halloween approached, the team celebrated Emily, Amelia and Spencer's birthday days back to back. Harper however was glad that Daniel's wasn't for a while since it would be his first and Penelope had already started planning it.

Not that anyone could stop her from planning her godson's birthday. Harper was trying to help Amelia pick out a costume to wear to go trick or treating in and had decided to make Daniel Winnie the Pooh. His hair was finally turning darker and Harper knew that he'd probably have her raven hair. Spencer snuck up behind her while she was looking at the different costumes.

" _Spencer! Don't scare me like that_ " Harper says after jumping, carrying Daniel.

"Sorry, I couldn't pass it up" he says kissing her.

"Just you wait. Payback is coming your way mister" Harper says as JJ walks over with Henry. Since they had had the kids, Harper and Spencer had been trying to keep the scaring to a minimum but they both took their moments when they could.

"I see you two don't loose your Halloween spirit" JJ says.

"Never" Spencer says smiling at her.

"We'll someone's lost theirs" JJ says motioning to Henry.

"Maybe its just because he's tired" Harper says.

"Maybe" JJ says looking down at Henry. Spencer and Harper check out with their costumes and head home while JJ, Will, and Henry leave to discover what's going on with Henry. The next day the trio went to work the and JJ explained to Harper and Penelope what was going on as Rossi listen in.

"What do you mean, he's not going? Every kid loves trick-or-treating" Harper says.

"Henry's scared. One of his little buddies told him Halloween was the only time when all the real monsters come out because they can blend in" JJ says.

"Never thought about that. Good monster strategy" Rossi says teasing.

"You did tell him it wasn't true, right?" Garcia asks.

"Of course I did. But he's convinced" JJ says sighing. Childhood fears are resistant to adult logic. Sometimes you just have to wait it out" Rossi says explaining.

"For how long?" JJ asks.

"Well, if he's 23 and this still worries you, you got a problem" Rossi says laughing.

"Well, see, the thing is, I think I am partly to blame" JJ says getting up and everyone follows her to the round room.

"How?" Harper asks.

"Well, the other night Will and I were up late, we were having some wine, talking about some of the cases we've worked on, and at one point, I said I felt like there was no end to all the monsters walking around and..." JJ says dropping off.

"Henry sneaked into the room to listen to the grownups" Rossi finishes.

"Yeah. We need a cone of silence for our house" JJ says as they enter the round room.

"I second that" Harper says. Harper sees Spencer standing with his back turned to her and she takes the moment and walks over and scares him. Spencer jumps, turning around with his hand over his heart.

" _Payback_ " Harper says before taking her seat.

Rossi who had sat down before her gave her a raised eyebrow, "I thought you two called off the scaring" Rossi says as Spencer sits next to his wife.

"I scared her when we were shopping for the kids costumes and she said she would get payback" Spencer says.

"I see. Never challenge someone who is prepared for payback" Rossi says as Hotch walks in and begins the discussion about their latest case.

* * *

The team returned early on Halloween's eve and come to work the next day to file away their case reports and made their plans for the night.

"I assume you're not trick-or-treating either?" Rossi asks Morgan as he walks out of his office.

"Ah, none of my treats seem to want to call me back, Rossi" Morgan says going the man as he walks down to Spencer's desk.

"Then I'll buying dinner" Rossi says as Harper stands up from her desk and walks over to Spencer.

"I'm in" Morgan says as JJ walks into the bullpen.

"Uh, excuse me, everybody. I have an announcement to make. As I'm sure some of you were aware, Henry was a little nervous about going trick-or-treating this year. But he's decided to go anyway" JJ says happily.

"Great. What changed his mind?" Rossi asks.

"The BAU did. I told him that he should go out on Halloween and try to figure out which monsters are real and which ones are not" JJ says.

"So he wants to be a profiler" Morgan says.

"Ah. He wants to be his favorite profiler" JJ says and motions for Henry to come in. The boy hairded boy, comes in wearing a sweater vest, tie, converse sneakers, and a brown satchel bag.

"Wow! Yeah! Oh, wow! You look great, Henry" Spencer says getting up from his desk and coming to kneel in front of Henry as Amelia comes in with Emily and Daniel. Amelia dressed as a Disney princess and Daniel as Winnie the Pooh.

"Put this on here" Spencer says taking off his FBI badge and clipping it onto Henry's bag.

"Oh, he's official" Morgan says.

"Yep. He's adorable JJ" Harper says.

"Thanks" JJ says smiling brightly.

"Tell him" Penelope whispers to Henry.

"E=MC squared!" Henry yells happily.

"Oh, there it is!" Morgan says.

"Ohh! The monsters don't stand a chance" Alex says from her desk.

"Oh, I know. Shall we go get you some candy? Come on" JJ says walking with Henry and Penelope as Harper follows with Emily, Jack, Daniel, and Amelia.

"Whoo-hoo" Amelia says excited.

"Watch your back, pretty boy" Morgan says smiling at Spencer walks over to join Harper, Amelia, and Daniel.

Harper kisses him on the cheek, "You'll always be number one in my book" Harper says. Spencer smiles down as Amelia starts dragging them to go get candy.

* * *

 **November**

Morgan stood down on the batters mound as Harper and Spencer watched. Harper came along when Morgan had mentioned Spencer playing baseball for the FBI team.

"You see my hips? See my hips? You swing right through, nice and easy. All right, come on. You give it a try" Morgan says to Spencer.

"It was just a ride to the airport. This wasn't exactly what I had in mind when I said I owed you one" Spencer says looking at his wife for help.

"Hey, you act like this is torture. You know, there are people who think this is fun" Morgan says looking between the two of them.

"Believe it or not, most of my childhood sports memories aren't altogether pleasant" Spencer says.

"Reid, it's just one game. We need a body. You might not even have to play" Morgan says.

"Perfect. Can we go now?" Spencer says.

"Spencer" Harper says.

"Reid. Just humor me? Take the bat and get up there and give it a try" Morgan says holding out the bat to him.

"Get up there" Harper says looking at her husband who was reluctant. Spencer walks over and takes the bat from Morgan. Morgan walks over to the ball throwing machine as Harper watches.

"You're gonna like this, kid. I promise. See it, and hit it. Just relax. Here we go" Morgan says putting the first ball in. Spencer tries taking a swing and misses the ball.

"Ok, ok. First try. Keep your eye on the ball" Morgan says.

"Gravity plus drag coefficient plus magnus...I see what you're saying. If I can adjust the velocity of my swing..." Spencer says before Morgan cuts him off.

"No, what I'm saying is get out of your head. Just feel it" Morgan says.

"Feel it. Feel it" Spencer repeats.

"Don't think. Just feel it" Morgan explains. Harper stands there watching the two, internally laughing at them. Morgan was dressed in workout gear and her husband was wearing khaki pants and his sweater vest.

"Just feel. Don't think, just feel" Spencer says again.

"Here it comes" Morgan says placing a second ball into the machine. Spencer takes another swing and misses with a loud grunt.

"Reid, that's not feeling it" Morgan says.

"I'm feeling like an idiot" Spencer says.

"You're doing great" Harper says trying to offer some encouragement.

"Why don't you give it a try?" Spencer asks her.

"Why not?" Morgan asks looking at the women next to him. Harper walks over and takes the bat from Spencer and Spencer goes to stand next to Morgan.

"Ready?" Morgan asks.

"Ready" Harper says taking her stance. Morgan puts another ball in the throwing machine and it takes off towards Harper. Harper swings the bat, making contact with the ball and sends it flying over their heads.

"Wow. I didn't know that you played" Morgan says surprise.

"My mom got me into sports when she could but my grandfather thought it best to teach me the American past time sport" Harper says walking over and giving the bat back to Spencer.

"Your turn ace" Harper says smiling at him.

"To bad you can't be on the team" Spencer says.

"You'll do fine. Just remember to get out of your head. Think less and feel more" Harper says.

"Ok I'll try" Spencer says and goes back to stand on the batting mound.

"Once more" Morgan says placing a ball in the machine. Spencer swings and misses the ball once again.

"It's a start" Morgan says smiling as his phone goes off.

"Well, today's your lucky day. We just got a case" Morgan says.

"Yes. Thank God" Spencer says placing the bat down and following Harper back to the SUV.

"Don't think you're going to get out of it" Harper says looking at Spencer.

"I know but I can hope" Spencer says.

"You'll do great" Harper says laughing, as someone off in the distance takes photos of them.

While the group stood in the police station the team talked about Spencer joining the softball team.

"I didn't even know the Bureau had a softball team" Alex says grabbing coffee.

"Since when do you play?" JJ asks.

"Since Morgan drafted me" Spencer says.

"Really? Why?" Rossi asks.

"Don't let the skinny geek thing fool you. I know the good doctor's deceptively athletic" Morgan says.

"Oh, it's deceptive, all right" Rossi says.

"What's going on here?" Harper asks.

"We're talking about Spencer being on the softball team" Alex says.

"Yeah Harper's better than me" Spencer says teasing his wife.

"What is this now?" Rossi asks curious.

Harper shrugs, "My mom and grandfather made me play baseball growing up. I can hit pretty good" Harper says standing next to Spencer.

"By pretty good she means to the other side of the field" Morgan says.

"Seriously?" JJ asks.

"Yes. They were both insistent I learn a sport" Harper says.

"I'd like to see that. Why can't you be on the team?" Alex asks.

"Men only" Harper says.

"That's not right" JJ says.

"You're telling me" Spencer says.

"Just because you don't want to do it" Harper says as Hotch comes in with new information about the case.

* * *

"Oh, get out of here" Morgan says running over to the fence as Harper, Spencer, and the kids walked up.

"Hey" Spencer says.

"Hey, pretty boy, Mrs. Pretty boy and children. You made it. I like that. You bring a glove?" Morgan asks.

"Glove? I don't own shorts" Spencer says looking down at his pants.

"Ok, don't even worry about it, kid. I got an extra one. Dyson's wife had her baby last night. So today is your day to play second base" Morgan says motioning to the field.

Spencer's face shows the shock, "Wait, what?" Spencer asks.

"Daddy is going to play?" Amelia asks Harper.

"Uh-huh. That's right little one" Morgan says with a grin.

"I can't play second base" Spencer says.

"Oh, yes, you can" Harper says patting Spencer on the shoulder.

"You're going to. No such thing as can't, kid" Morgan says. As the rest of the BAU comes up including Jack, Emily, Henry, and Will.

"Go, team!" JJ yells.

"What are you guys doing here?" Spencer asks worried.

"Oh, we were not going to miss this for the world" JJ says holding onto Henry.

"Great day for it" Hotch says with his arm around Emily and Jack standing in front of them.

"Awesome" Spencer says with a grimace.

"Papa!" Amelia yells running over to Rossi.

"So the Secret Service, huh?" Alex asks.

"Yeah, yeah. We haven't beat these chumps in 5 years" Morgan says.

"They've got nothing to do but practice" Rossi says smiling as he picks up Amelia.

"And party" Penelope says as she places a cap on Harper and Spencer's heads.

"Ah, there he is. Let's go, baby" Morgan says.

Spencer looks at Harper, "You'll do great" Harper says and kisses him. Causing a few of the team members to whistle at her and Spencer.

"For good luck" Harper says walking over to the bleachers with Daniel and the rest of their family. When Morgan hits ball and goes running for first base.

"You can do it!" Harper yells.

"Come on, Spence!" JJ says.

"Just swing it!" Rossi says.

"Strike one! Strike two! Strike 3!" the umpire says before Spencer heads to the dugout. The teams keep score and it's down to the secret service 6, FBI 5. When Derek hits another ball and heads for first base.

"Let's go, kid, come on" Rossi yells.

"You can do it! You can do it!" JJ and Harper yell with Emily and Penelope.

"You can do this!" Derek says from the field.

"Hey, this guy can't hit. Bring it in" a member from the secret service says.

"Time-out. Time-out. Time-out" Derek says holding up his hands and walks over to Spencer, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Here you go. Come on" Derek says pulling him to the side.

"Listen to me, kid. Look at me. It is the bottom of the ninth. There's two outs. And we are losing by one run. Ok? You are the guy, Reid" Derek says.

"No, I'm not" Spencer says.

"Yes. All you have to do is get it over their heads, and I will score, and then you run like hell" Derek says.

"I've been doing the calculations. Force equals..." Spencer says before Derek cuts him off.

"Reid, stop. Stop. Get out of your head. All the physics in the world will not work unless you just let it flow" Morgan says.

"I don't know if I can" Spencer says.

"You remember all those unpleasant childhood sports memories? Ok, right now, you can erase them, all of it for good. Kid, stop thinking. Just feel it also you've got one hell of a lady looking out for you" Morgan says motioning to Harper. Spencer looks over at the cheering section.

"Ok" Spencer says with a smile.

"You got this. You got it? You got this. Let's go" Derek says getting Spencer to smile and runs back to his spot on the field.

"Drive 'em in, baby!" Derek says.

"He's the man. He's the man" Rossi says.

"You've got this Ace!" Harper yells.

Spencer swings and misses, "Strike one!" The umpire says.

"Attaboy. Attaboy. Whoo! You gotta believe it. You can drive 'em in. Come on, you can drive 'em in, baby" Spencer can hear from the crowd.

Spencer swings again, "Strike two!" the umpire says.

"This guy's got nothin'" a secret service member says.

When Harper smiles as the next ball files and Spencer hits it with a swing, making it fly over the other teams heads. Spencer stands there for a minute before hearing everyone screaming at him, "Run! Go! Go! Go! Go! Go!" everyone yells. Derek makes it to home base and moves the bat away when he sees Spencer running around the bases.

"Yes! Yes!" Derek says.

Watching as Spencer comes to home base, "Get down! Get down!" Derek yells and Spencer slides into home base.

"Safe!" the umpire yells.

"Yes! Yes! You did it! You did it! You did it! Whoo!" Derek says as everyone lifts Spencer up on their shoulders.

They set him down and Harper runs over and kisses him, "Told you. Good luck" Harper says smiling at him. Unknown to the entire team that someone was snapping pictures of them.

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I'm excited for the next one! Please comment, review or PM me with you comments and suggestions! The next chapter will include Diane, Spencer's stalker...what do you think about it? See you all soon!


	45. Memories

As the months go by, Hotch and Emily got engaged. However everyone kept asking Harper is she was alright with it and she knew that they both deserved happiness and they had found that in each other.

And who was she to stand in the way of that? However, as the month's continued, Spencer had started to receive strange messages left for him about how Harper didn't deserve to be married to the Dr. Spencer Reid, the greatest mind of our generation. Spencer had told Harper and she was surprised by the letters.

However Spencer didn't tell Harper he had been receiving the letters for much longer than the 3 months that Harper knew about them. He kept that little fact to himself.

However Harper kept a document hidden away in case something happened to her or Spencer that dealt with the UNSUB. Harper knew to well that they should inform the team but Spencer insisted that it was harmless unlike what Hank Torres had done to her 6 years prior and Jeffery McDaniels, Hank's assistant, a year after that.

Harper and Spencer had tried to ignore them but the letters escalated around Daniel turning 6 months old. Harper sat in the living room reading the latest letter that Spencer had received, Daniel and Amelia were over with Henry for a playdate. Spencer had gone out to the store and Harper looked at her latest note from his stalker.

It covered the same lines once again, calling Harper unfit to be the wife of Spencer Reid, how their children weren't actually his, or how he needed to go divorce her and his stalker could be more in Spencer's life.

Spencer came home from the store and saw Harper sitting on the floor of their bathroom, crying. He sat down next to her, pulled her into his lap and held her and trying to make she knew that the letters were lies.

"Harper you are the best thing that had ever happened to me besides Amelia and Daniel. Don't let some psycho that is afraid to show their face, get in the way of that" Spencer says looking down at her.

Harper nods putting her face in Spencer's shoulder, "I know but the fact that it keeps repeating in every letter and it keeps me thinking..." Harper starts to say when Spencer cuts her off with a kiss.

Which Harper deepens before Spencer breaks away after a moment, "They are words made of the same 26 letters and Morgan's right, we think to much. You are the most beautiful wife, caring mother, and my favorite person in the world. I love you, not the person who writes these letters or anyone else for that matter. Don't let this coward take that away from us" Spencer says.

Harper nods, "I know you're bias but thank you Ace" Harper says.

"I am bias but that's because its also the true. There's no thanks needed. Just tell me when these bother you so much" he says kissing the top of her head.

"I will but I think we should tell the team" Harper says.

"Good but telling the team would just make them worry to much" Spencer says picking her up from the floor and carrying her over to the bed.

Spencer throws Harper on the bed, "Hey!" Harper says giggling.

"Hi" Spencer says looming over her. Spencer kisses her and they both forget the letter.

As they continued to ignore the letters, Alex continues to ask about them. She was the only one that they had told, only because she had caught Spencer tearing one up at work before the rest of the team had arrived.

Though things keep escalating until weeks later, one morning, Spencer woke up and Harper wasn't anywhere in the house and when Spencer had walked into the living room and saw the coffee table broken and blood on the floor. He tried to get ahold of her on her cell when someone picked up.

"Hello?" Spencer asks.

"Zugzwang" the generated voice said.

"I'm sorry could you repeat that?" Spencer asks going still with fear.

"Zugzwang" the voice repeated before hanging up. Spencer immediately called Hotch and asked Emily to watch the kids before speaking to their team leader.

"I got here as quickly as I could. What's wrong?" Hotch asks looking at Spencer as he enter his office.

"I need to tell you something" Spencer says and sits down and explains that the stalker had been coming after him and Harper for about 3 months but it had begun 7 months prior.

They hadn't wanted to say anything to the team yet because of everything that was going on with the copycat murders and they thought it was just a harmless fan, until today.

"Harper started getting more scared as the weeks went on" Spencer says.

"Scared of whom?" Hotch asks.

"We didn't know, only that he was dangerous. Horribly threatening phone calls, letters, emails. The voice on the phone didn't identify himself but he was calling from Harper's phone" Spencer says.

"And what did he say to you?" Hotch asks.

"Zugzwang. It's a chess term. It describes the point in a game when a player realizes he'll inevitably be checkmated. He has to decide whether to resign or to play through to the bitter end" Spencer says.

"And Harper would know this term?" Hotch asks.

"Yes. We've both played chess a number of times, against each other and including Gideon" Spencer says looking at Hotch.

"Did you tell Harper how long this had been going on for?" Hotch asks.

"No but I have the notes prior and everything about the UNSUB that Harper made" Spencer says giving Hotch the folder.

"If you're right about this, then you're part of his victimology, too" Hotch says looking at the young man.

"I know" Spencer says. Hotch calls in the rest of the team as Spencer stands and explains to the the team what's going on.

"He thinks he'll get away with this, and he might. I have a wealth of knowledge I should be applying to this case. Behavioral patterns of violent stalkers. Tactical recovery strategies. Victim survival odds. But right now I can't focus on anything more than 4 seconds at a time. Which makes me the dumbest person in the room. So please help me. Help me find her" Spencer says near his breaking point.

"We can't call this an official case, Harper hasn't been missing more than 24 hours. So we'll be working on personal time. Does anybody want to leave?" Hotch asks as no one says a word. Derek shakes his head.

"Good. Let's get to work" Hotch says. JJ walks over and hugs Spencer, trying to offer some comfort.

The team heads to the round room and start going over Harper's notes.

"Based on Harper's description of the UNSUB in her notes, he seems like a classically possessive stalker" Morgan says.

"One who craves validation and recognition. 'What won't you see me?' 'Do you think you're better than me?' This comes up again and again" JJ says flipping through copies of Harper's notes.

"So does his suicidal ideation. 'When I find you, I'm going to kill you, then myself'" Alex says flipping through the notes as well.

"Murder-suicide is the ultimate 'I love you' to these guys" Rossi says concerned.

"When did the unsub start targeting Harper?" Hotch asks turning to Spencer. "I thought it started around 7 months after I was first contacted, she was contacted out of the blue like I was. My guess is it was some sort of incidental interaction, something she probably wasn't even aware of" Spencer says.

"That's gonna make the unsub hard to find. This isn't like Hank Torres where she was what he was leading up to. Harper's the only target of this guy" Morgan says.

"Harper knows how to fight back though, so how could this UNSUB have gotten her so easily?" Penelope asks.

"She was home, so maybe he threatened Spencer and the kids or was held her at gun or knife point after the blitz attack" Morgan says.

"Finding Harper is going to be hard too, until we know more about this UNSUB" JJ says.

"Where was Harper last night?" Alex asks.

"She was going to work in the morgue, Lily has been short handed recently so Harper offered to help when she could, usually after Amelia and Daniel were in bed." Spencer says.

"Garcia will you check the footage for last night?" Hotch asks.

"Of course" Garcia says and begins working on it. After some time later Garcia spoke up.

"She was here from 9:30 to midnight. She worked on 3 cases and a few interns helped her out. I'll pull them up" Garcia says and shows them on the screen.

"Who was the last to work with her?" Hotch asks.

"A Robert Putman" Garcia says.

"There isn't a picture in his personnel file" Rossi says looking at the screen.

"No" Garcia says.

"Then he's the first person we need to talk to. JJ and Morgan I want you to go check out Spencer and Harper's home, make sure everything is secure, Rossi and Blake, I want you two to go talk to Dr. Cooper down in the lab and see if she noticed anything off about Harper recently. Spencer you and I are going to go talk to the other 2 interns but I want you to just observe" Hotch says.

"My head isn't very clear" Spencer says.

"I know but I just want you to observe" Hotch says as the team starts getting to work on their assignments.

After everyone finished their tasks, they all met at the last interns apartment. Spencer, Morgan, Rossi, and Hotch go to Robert's apartment when a women opens the door.

"Can I help you?" she asks.

"We're looking for Robert Putnam, is he here?" Morgan asks.

"He's in the back. Come in" she says.

"And who are you?" Derek asks.

"I'm Diane, his girlfriend" Diane says.

"Hey, sweetheart, who is it?" Putnam asks walking in.

"Robert Putnam, we'd like to-" Spencer says thinking.

"I know you" Putman says as Hotch starts pulling Spencer out of the apartment.

"Out. Out" Hotch says pulling Spencer into the hallway.

"Wait, I need to talk to him, Hotch" Spencer says.

"Why did he just recognize you?" Hotch asks.

"A couple of weeks ago, Harper and I were gonna go out for dinner. He was at the restaurant. I caught him looking at me and Harper but something felt off about him. So Harper and I were going to leave" Spencer says.

"And you're telling me this now?" Hotch asks.

"I didn't know who he was and then a friend of his sat down, so I just assumed that I overreacted. Harper thought it best if we left anyway, she didn't say anything about them working together" Spencer says.

"She may have thought he was the UNSUB then, we need to keep combing through her notes. Spencer, if he's the UNSUB, you're a material witness. You can't be in there. You know that. Stay here" Hotch says and goes back into the apartment.

Hotch walks in and sees Robert siting on the couch, "Look, what's going on? Where's Dr. Prentiss?" Putman asks.

"We were hoping you knew" Rossi says.

"Why would I know?" Putman asks.

"The same way that you knew that she'd be at that restaurant two weeks ago with her husband" Hotch says.

"Care to explain?" Rossi asks.

"When she mentioned the stalker to Lily, I got worried. Harper's be a great mentor and she's taught me everything I could want to know and more about being a medical examiner. Lily asked me to keep an eye on her so when she made the reservation, I showed up, too. You can ask Dr. Cooper" Putman says.

"Why did you bring a friend?" Rossi asks.

"Because there was a psychopath after her, that's why. I didn't know that she would be with her husband" Putman says.

"For someone madly in love, you sure moved on in a hurry" Rossi says.

"Look Dr. Prentiss was someone nice to me and yeah I may have had a crush on her but I knew she was happily married and she talked about her husband and kids all the time. I didn't let some silly little crush get in the way of our work together. Especially since I didn't know what the guy looked like that she was married to" Putman says.

"Did that make you mad? Mad enough to hurt her?" Hotch asks.

"Mad enough to stalk her husband too?" Rossi asks.

"Look, there's something over there on that table I'm gonna go get. Don't shoot me. He sent these to the lab, its got all the interns and Dr. Cooper. The fact is, I was being stalked, too, everyone at the lab was but it was only when Dr. Prentiss was there which is why Dr. Cooper wanted me to keep an eye on her outside of work" Putman says. Hotch and Rossi took the photos.

"Diane, she works at the lab?" Rossi asks.

"No. She applied for an internship but never got in. That's how we met" Robert says. The two look each other.

Spencer stands in front of the building pacing when Diane comes out of the building, "Excuse me, Dr. Reid. Agent Hotchner said he was done with me upstairs. Can you tell me what's going on?" Diane asks Spencer just looked at her when Derek shows up.

"We'll be in touch, ma'am. Thank you" Derek says dismissing Diane.

"All right, kid, talk to me. I can tell you're adding something up in your head. What is it?" Derek asks Spencer after Diane leaves and they are alone in front of the building.

"52,060. It's the number of hours we spent together since we've known each other" Spencer says.

"That's about 6 years" Morgan says.

"What if that's all I get?" Spencer asks looking at Morgan.

"Well, it's not" Derek says.

"You can't know that" Spencer says.

"Yes, I can. Because when we find her alive and you finally get to lay your eyes on her again everything will be alright" Derek says.

"She's my wife. I love her and I don't want this to be like Hank Torres where she deals with the nightmares and fear of being alone, again." Spencer says.

"I know you don't kid and none of us want to see the two of you go through that again but she's going to be ok" Derek says.

"How can you be so sure?" Spencer asks.

"Because what the two of you have already faced together" Morgan says putting his arm around Spencer, "No one can destroy a love like that" Derek says smiling.

* * *

After the team regroups once again back at Quantico, Hotch went and talked to Dr. Cooper and confirmed Putman's story. While Penelope and JJ are going through the photos that Hotch gave them from Robert Putman's apartment.

"Whoa" JJ says holding up a photo with Harper's face marked out.

"He went to town on that one. JJ, is that..." Penelope says when JJ leaves to find Spencer.

"I don't get it. I mean, I see the message, "I'm obliterating you," but we already knew that" Spencer says looking at the photo JJ hands him.

"No, see, it's not about the message. It's about the medium, what he used to draw on her face. Spence it's black eyeliner" JJ says explaining.

"The stalker's a woman" Spencer says looking up from the photo and at JJ.

"That's why she masked her voice on the phone. That's why Harper let her into the house. She thought what we thought, that her stalker was a man. But the question is, how could this UNSUB have known about Harper and you?" JJ asks. Everyone on the team knew that Harper had kept her personal life secret from everyone but those few in the morgue and in the BAU but only few had seen them together. Spencer runs up to Hotch's office.

"Hotch, did you ever identify me to Bobby Putnam's girlfriend?" Spencer asks.

"What?" Hotch asks looking up from his desk.

"Did you say my name to her? Did you call me Dr. Reid or Agent Reid?" Spencer asks.

"I never mentioned you at all. Why?" Hotch asks looking at him oddly.

"I think I know who the UNSUB is" Spencer says.

The team goes back to Putman's apartment and find Robert, passed out on the floor. Once they call an ambulance, they go over the crime scene.

"What have we got?" Hotch asks coming in from talking to the paramedics.

"Well, she knew we were close, so she came back for the coworker" Morgan says looking around the coworker's apartment.

"Looks like they had a normal conversation, then she got violent. Same thing that happened to Harper" Spencer says.

Derek's phone rings and goes off, he places her on speaker, "Hey, doll face, what do you got?" Derek asks.

"An identity that's pure vapor. Diane Huntington is a fake name. So is her address. And all the phone conversations she had with Robert were from a burner phone" Garcia says.

"All right, keep digging and keep us posted. We need to rethink the profile, reset everything that we know about Harper through the prism of one woman stalking another" Hotch says.

* * *

Harper wakes up in a warehouse like room and Diane is there waving a gun constantly. Harper could only assume that this was the stalker that had been after her all these months.

"You know I couldn't understand it. He could have had me. Instead he only wanted you. Isn't that right Dr. Prentiss?" the women asks.

"Why are you doing this? Why?" Harper asks looking at the women.

"Let's just say you took something from me that I can't get back. So I decided if I can't have my life with him, I'm gonna take yours" the women says pointing a gun at Harper.

"What are you talking about? I don't even know who you are" Harper says.

"After hunting him for 10 months, I had to stop and say, what is so freakin' special about you? I couldn't see it" the women says moving the gun away.

"Until I saw the way you two were together" she says.

"Spencer?" Harper asks.

"Don't you dare say his name. You have no right. The night I followed him to the restaurant 3 months ago, before I finally figure out he was your husband and what your relationship truly looked like. And then I saw the way he looked at you. I want what you two have. I want him" the women says.

"That's why you're doing this? Because of my husband?" Harper asks confused.

"You're going to tell me about him" the women says.

"You've stalked us for months. What could be left to tell you?" Harper asks as she moves the gun back to facing Harper.

"Everything. So talk" Diane says.

"No" Harper says when Diane walks over and puts the gun to her head.

"That wasn't a request" the women says.

Harper looked at the gun and back to Diane, still not saying a word.

* * *

The team sat around one another in the round room going over different approaches.

"Ok, we know numbers on female stalkers are minimal. Only 10% of all cases are female" JJ says thinking.

"All right, what tops the list of motivators?" Hotch asks.

"Prior sexual intimacy" Morgan says.

"Erotomania?" Rossi asks.

"No. Go the other direction. Think female scorned" Morgan says.

"Reid, could that have fit Harper? Could she have possibly been in a altercation with this women?" Hotch asks.

"What? No. No. Do any of you think that Harper would get into an altercation like that?" Spencer asks looking around the room.

"She did in Denver" Morgan says.

"Against a man that kept making advances at her once she told him to stop and then threatened to kill her" Spencer says defending Harper.

"Spence, this morning you didn't tell her you were being stalked for 10 months, maybe she didn't tell you stuff like that" JJ says.

"Yeah, but the answer is no. And what's the second-most common motivation?" Spencer asks.

"Celebrity stalking" JJ says.

"That fits better" Spencer says nodding in agreement.

"Well, how? She's not famous" Alex says.

"Harper's a star in her field, though. She's gotten several offers that involve leaving the FBI" Spencer says shocking a few of their coworkers.

"What kind of offers?" Hotch asks.

"Some from private universities and other government agencies" Spencer says.

"Even so, that's a stretch. Celebrity stalkers are usually nonviolent" Rossi says.

"You want to tell that to John Lennon, Rossi? What was it that Mark David Chapman said after he shot him? "It was like all of my nobody-ness and all of his somebody-ness collided". Well, Harper is somebody and this bitch is a nobody" Spencer says and stands in shock for a moment.

"I'm sorry. I don't know where that came from. Um, I can't be very helpful right now. I should leave, go see Amelia and Daniel" Spencer says after causing the outburst, he gets up and ready to leave the room.

"Reid. Reid, yes, you can. You have 6 years worth of information and your brain lets you recall every word verbatim. Plus you and Harper have been as close as I've seen any two people in love" Morgan says.

"She probably revealed details about the UNSUB to you and neither of you even noticed" JJ says looking at him.

"I meant no offense kid, I'm worried about Harper just as much as you are" Rossi says.

"I know but we've all known Harper for a number of years. We can't see her like someone we don't all know, especially since we do. And with me and her, there's too much of it and I can't sort through it with any clarity" Spencer says.

"Then pick one of us and we'll go through it with you" Hotch says.

Spencer looks around the room and points to Alex, "Blake" he says.

Alex stands up, "Okay. Let's get out of here" she says as she and Spencer leave the BAU.

"Spencer's right. We need to stop thinking of Harper as a victim and more like the person we know she is. The doctor, the profiler, our friend" Morgan says.

"Why would the UNSUB shift her focus from Spencer to Harper? Especially if she was originally only stalking Spence" JJ says.

"That's a good question. It was about whatever happened at that restaurant that the UNSUB saw between the two of them that shifted that focus" Hotch says.

"We all know how the two of them can get by themselves. Maybe she saw something she didn't like or something she wanted and knew that Harper was in her way so she moved the focus from Spencer to Harper?" JJ asks.

"Agreed, do you think she maybe told Emily something?" Rossi asks looking at Hotch.

"I'm not sure but I'll give her a call. Give her an update and see if she knows anything" Hotch says pulling out his phone and goes to call Emily.

"You think that girl would get a break from the crazy stalkers" Rossi says as Hotch leaves the room. The entire team nods in agreement

* * *

Spencer and Alex head to a local part and sit down at a chess board, with the pieces set up.

"You want to talk here?" Spencer asks as they sit down on the benches.

"Yep" Alex says.

"You play?" Spencer asks.

"Yeah, I know my way around a board, but that's not the point. I want you to focus here and not on my questions. So, let's try this out. When you think of Harper, what's the first thing that comes to mind?" Alex asks.

"Memories" Spencer says.

"What do you mean?" Alex asks looking at Spencer curiously.

"Every time something happened to one of us, Harper would say that we were making memories, and we'd always have a life time ahead of us to make new ones to replace the bad" Spencer says.

"That's very philosophical of her" Alex says.

"She was always like that. Since the moment I've known her. People don't see her as the genius she actually is, especially since since she acts so normal" Spencer says.

"And what made you think of that?" Alex asks, knowing she too had felt that way when first meeting the young women.

"For some reason I kept believing it, after Hank Torres, Tobias Hankel, Gideon leaving, Jeffery McDaniels copying Torres and the explosion I was in, I always believe that she was right. We got married, have two kids and we still kept making memories that make the other's not so terrible" Spencer says.

"Sounds like you two are closer than any of us originally thought" Alex says with a smile.

"Maybe but I don't see how that helps us now" Spencer says looking down at the chess board.

Alex ponders for a moment, "So if you two had this deep connection where you're talking in your own code, why do you think the UNSUB would attack the coworker first?" Alex asks.

"I don't know, access, maybe" Spencer says.

"No, something links the two of you in the UNSUB's mind" Alex says.

"She wants to destroy anyone Harper had a relationship with, romantic or otherwise? It could be jealousy or revenge" Spencer suggests.

"Maybe Harper got in the way of one of her old relationships or maybe it deals with our line of work?" Alex asks.

"It's just not her but I think maybe it has something to do with Harper being in charge of hiring interns at the morgue even though she works with the BAU" Spencer says.

"Did you guys ever compare lists?" Alex asks looking at the younger man, who looks back at her confused. "The different people you dated?" she asks.

"November 4, 3:46 p.m. I asked her if she dated a lot growing up when we first meet, she said no. She spent most of her time preparing to get into medical school. I told her I thought I was the only one studying for my future" Spencer says.

"Oh, come on. Girls must have adored you in high school" Alex says.

"I was 12. It was kind of confusing. Once I got a note from this girl I had a crush on. She thought I was cute but would only meet me if I wore a blindfold. I did. And she took my shirt off. That's when I heard the laughter. Most of the senior class was in there" Spencer says.

"Oh, it sounds awful" Alex says.

"Harper thought so, too. She told me she'd make blindfolds fun again" Spencer says smiling at the thought.

"What about other co-workers?" Alex asks.

"Harper was usually was the youngest female doctor anywhere she went" Spencer says.

"What was it like for her?" Alex asks.

"She once spoke about the awkwardness of being the only person that young and that was something that we shared in common. She felt like she was talked down to most of the time until she proved herself" Spencer says.

"What if the UNSUB worked there but wasn't a doctor? What if she trying to become an intern at the lab and may have bumped into Harper there?" Alex asks.

"Yeah, but how could Harper miss her? She was in charge of hiring the interns and deciding which interns got entry level work at the morgue before moving up. Plus they had to write a paper explaining their pursuits as a medical examiner" Spencer says.

"But if Harper rejected her, the UNSUB would have taken it personally. And that rejection has become an obsession to possess" Alex says as they have break through moment.

* * *

"So, let's talk about this" Diane says pulling a phone out with a letter.

"I found this in the notes I took on the conversations you two had. 'I bought the blindfold today. I can't wait to use it'. Blindfold. You know, I thought I knew you. But I guess you're kinkier than I thought" Diane says placing the phone down.

"It's not what you think" Harper says firmly.

"'It's not what you think' is girl code for 'it's exactly what you think'" Diane says looking at Harper.

"No, it's not what you think" Harper repeats.

"Did you sleep with him?" Diane asks.

"Of course I have, he's my husband. We have two children together" Harper says as the women waves the gun around.

"You mean the children you've told him that were his" she says.

"I've only ever been with Spencer" Harper says as the women points the gun at her.

"Liar!" she yells.

"Admit it" Diane says.

"Never" Harper says as Diane comes to rest the gun on her temple.

"Admit it" Diane repeats.

Harper flinches slightly, "I won't say something that's a complete lie" Harper says. Diane moves the gun and shots the wall.

"Next time I won't ask twice" Diane says before walking off. Leaving Harper alone, tied to the chair.

After a few moments she returns, still pointing the gun at Harper, "You see, when men cheat, it's below the belt. But when women cheat, it's above the neck" Diane says.

"No, I've never and will never cheat on Spencer" Harper says when Diane hits Harper across the face with the pistol.

"I told you not to say his name" Diane says in a deadly voice. The hit causes Harper's lip to bleed.

"Now, you had him eating out of the palm of your hand every day for the last 6 years. I have to admit that takes skill. That takes finesse. How'd you do it?" Diane asks when Harper doesn't answer because of the blow to the head, she still is dazed by the hit.

"Hello! Doctor, are you in there? Seriously? Okay, fine" Diane says shotting the ground near Harper's feet.

Harper looks at her, not flinching, "There was a moment when you had him and you knew you did, waht was it?" Diane asks sitting across from Harper.

"He let me sleep on his couch after we talked about all the things we had in common. He didn't wake me, just let me sleep there and placed a blanket over me. This was after we just met and I was just introduced to the BAU" Harper says recalling the memory.

"This better get sexy quick. I'm getting bored" Diane says.

"He let me sleep and just went along with my crazy idea to keep working for my residency. He made me feel normal and he laughed at my jokes. It was a stupid pun, but he laughed and made me feel special" Harper says pausing.

"That's it" Harper says after a moment.

"I want to see what he sees...He sees you as his equal. That's it, isn't it? I just...I have to let him see that I'm on your level" Diane says to herself, excited.

"Great. You figured it out. Now, please, will you let me go?" Harper asks hoping.

"No. No. I have to show you that I can take everything that you have. Then you're going to remember me" Diane says.

* * *

"Ohh! Her name is Diane Turner. She worked as a research assistant here while Harper was in charge of recruitment" Penelope says.

"Did she apply for an internship with the FBI?" JJ asks.

"Yeah. Specifically the morgue. She was one of a bunch of applicants that got rejected" Penelope says.

"Looks like she left not long after that" Rossi says.

"Correct. She now works at a local junior college" Penelope says taking a seat at the round table.

"Dave, you, Reid, and JJ take the residence. Blake and Morgan, take the campus" Hotch says.

"What was her doctoral thesis about?" Spencer asks.

"It says here, 'Spontaneous cellular death in suicide patients'" Morgan says.

"There's her suicidal ideation again" Alex says.

"Except cells don't behave that way. Why is she so obsessed with it?" Spencer asks looking around the room.

* * *

"You still don't remember who I am, do you?" Diane asks Harper as she is still dazed.

"No. I've tried and tried to remember and I can't. But whatever it is I did to you, I'm sorry. Forgive me. Tell me what it is you want me to say to you and I will say it. I just want this to be over" Harper says.

"I can do that. You just have to do something for me first" Diane says leading Harper up to the roof.

Diane pushes Harper towards the edge of the roof. "Get up there" Diane says.

"Why?" Harper asks trying to stay calm.

Diane points the gun, "Do it" Diane says.

"Why don't you just kill me?" Harper asks, unmoving.

"I want to see if you'll jump. It's my theory that when you make a decision to give up that the cells in your body start to die. Can you feel it? Your whole body beginning to decay. It makes it easier to want to kill yourself. Go. Go ahead, prove my theory" Diane says.

Harper turns towards her, "I remember you" Harper says looking at Diane.

"I read your thesis, didn't I?" Harper asks.

"You turned me down because you couldn't handle the competition" Diane says.

"No. I turned you down because your testing was flawed" Harper says as Diane pulls Harper off the ledge causing to fall to the ground.

"It was not flawed!" Diane says pointing the gun in her face.

"Your sample was biased. You included your parents" Harper says.

"The science was sound. You didn't even read the whole thing, did you?" Diane asks pointing the gun at her.

"No, I did. I did. I did read it. And do you know what I thought after I was finished? I thought, whoever wrote this had suffered a tragedy. And I felt sorry for your loss. But you don't get an internship and even a Ph.D. just because something bad happened to you" Harper says.

"No. You just couldn't see. You can't see that I'm a genius!" Diane says yelling.

"Genius? Do you know what genius is?" Harper asks still lying on the ground.

"I know that I am one" Diane says.

"Maybe. Maybe you do have that gift. Maybe your theory could have had merit. But we don't know. Because genius isn't just one good idea or one successful experiment, Diane. Genius is work. Thousands of hours of work" Harper says as Harper gets up off the ground.

* * *

"Clear! Clear" Agents say.

"Is this a shrine to her dead parents?" JJ asks.

"Her parents committed suicide. That explains her obsession" Spencer says looking at the photos.

"Guys. She's watching us" Rossi says pointing out the camera.

JJ pulls out her phone, "Garcia" JJ says.

"What you got, mama grizzly?" Penelope asks from the BAU.

"There's a web cam in here. Can you hack the feed?" JJ asks.

"Ohh She's spoofing the IP address and she's encrypted the feed. In other words, like layman's terms, this is gonna take a while" Penelope says.

"What are you doing?" Rossi asks as Spencer writes something down.

"Making a deal" Spencer says looking up at him.

* * *

"That's why you didn't make it. You didn't do the work. But you could. Yeah, you could do the work. I'll help you" Harper says.

"Get on the ledge. Now!" Diane says pointing the gun at Harper.

"No. If you're gonna kill me, you kill me. But I am not jumping. Because I want to live long enough to see Spencer arrest you" Harper says smiling.

Diane holds the gun to Harper's chest and clicks the safety off when a beeping noise goes off.

"Spencer has a different idea" Diane says taking Harper back downstairs to the chair and tying her up again when the phone rings in Diane's loft, Spencer picks up.

"Hello" Spencer says.

"It's me" Harper says relieved to hear his voice.

"Are you okay?" Spencer asks the concern in his voice.

"Yeah. I've got a concussion and some bruising, but I'm okay" Harper says.

"Can I talk to her?" Spencer asks knowing that he wanted to say so much more.

"No. She's listening" Harper says.

"Good. But I want to meet her. I need to see her face to face" Spencer says.

"She has a message she wants me to give you" Harper says.

"What is it?" Spencer asks worried.

"The message is, she left you a present. And if you want to find it, it's easy as pie" Harper says.

"What does that mean? I don't understand what that means" Spencer says confused.

"Neither do I. Spencer, it's a trap. If you come here, she's gonna kill you!" Harper says as the phone call goes dead in Spencer's ear.

"I need a map of D.C." Spencer says as he heads back to Quantico.

"This is Diane Turner's apartment. This is the nearest cell tower her phone call to me pinged off of, which means this is the circle that Harper was telling me about" Spencer says.

"What circle?" Hotch asks.

"It was a clue in Diane's message. Finding her would be as easy as pie. Only she wasn't referring to the food, she was referring to Pi" Spencer says explaining to Hotch while showing him on the map.

"Why would Diane give you a clue?" Hotch asks.

"Harper made a similar pun once. Now Diane wants me to see her the same way, but she wants me to see her as brilliant, the smartest girl in the room" Spencer says.

"All right, assuming that Diane has a secondary location, where in the circle would she hold Harper?" Hotch asks.

"She'd need a building that would allow for privacy and control, a closed garage for prisoner transfer" Spencer says.

"If she's copying Harper's life, it might be someplace close to your home" Hotch says.

"There's nothing in Diane's name" Penelope says.

"Well, what about Harper's name, or even Spencer's?" Hotch asks.

"Nope" Penelope says.

"What about Diane's parents?" Spencer asks looking at Penelope's computer.

"Yes. Yes. Diane rented a loft right around the corner from Spencer and Harper's home. Its an old house, rented in her parents name" Penelope says.

"Reid. I can't let you be a part of this takedown" Hotch says pulling Spencer aside.

"We don't have a choice. If I don't go in there, Harper is as good as dead" Spencer says.

"And if you do, you're both dead. You have children to think about" Hotch says hoping to help both Harper and Spencer from the outcome he feared was going to happen.

"Hotch, we've known from the beginning she's on a murder-suicide mission, but we never stopped to ask why she's on that mission. We know now that it's because she wants recognition, the type of recognition she thinks Harper gets, and I can give her that" Spencer says.

"How?" Hotch asks.

"I'm gonna tell her that I love her" Spencer says very serious.

* * *

The team heads to the location that Penelope was able to find and pull up. They get to the front down when Hotch looks at the door and sees a box.

"Hang on. I got a box on the steps" Hotch says approaching the building.

"That's the gift" Spencer says picking up the box and opening it.

"What is that, a blindfold?" Morgan asks as Spencer holds up the piece of cloth.

"Take your gun and vest off and then come in alone" Diane says from an intercom on the wall.

"Reid" Hotch says as Spencer takes off his vest and gun and walks inside.

The door shuts behind Spencer and Diane comes out with the gun, "Put it on" Diane says. Once Spencer puts on the blind fold on she walks Spencer to sit in front of Harper.

"Can I take the blindfold off?" Spencer asks.

"No" Diane says.

"Hello?" Spencer says unsure.

"Hi" Harper says with relief.

"I was hoping you'd figure out my riddle. I mean, I knew you would. The fun was just how fast you'd do it. Oh, there's some brains, too" Diane says as Spencer turns to face the sound of where her voice was coming from with the blindfold still on.

"It took me a long time. To be honest, I was distracted by your thesis" Spencer says.

"You read my thesis?" Diane asks shocked.

"I did. You know, I think your writing puts you on the same plane as Jonas Salk. I've already sent it to the NIH" Spencer says as Diane starts to pace.

"Flattery is not gonna get you out of this. I know what's waiting for me outside" Diane says raising her voice.

"I've arranged for your freedom" Spencer says.

"The federal government doesn't make deals with people like me" Diane says pointing the gun that Spencer couldn't see at him.

"Not true. Nazi scientists were recruited for the Manhattan Project. Mafia bosses are regularly put into Witness Protection. If what you have is valuable enough, the federal government will work with you. And what you have is very valuable" Spencer says.

"And what do I have, Doctor?" Diane asks annoyed. Harper watches the two, hoping Spencer knows what he's doing.

"You have a brain that doesn't play by normal societal rules. And I know that all your life the people you care about the most keep leaving. There's a part of you that thinks it's because of that brain. Well, I'm here because I'm not going to leave you. I'm here because I just hope that I get the chance" Spencer says.

"Chance at what?" Diane asks.

"To be with you. Me for her. That was the deal, right?" Spencer asks.

"You're choosing me over her?" Diane asks shocked.

"Diane, how could it be anyone else?" Spencer asks.

"Prove it" Diane says.

"All right. How?" Spencer asks hopeful.

"Say it again. This time say it to her face" Diane says removing Spencer's blindfold.

Spencer takes a moment and looks at his wife, "I don't love you. Sorry" Spencer says upset at what he was telling Harper, hoping that she knew it wasn't true.

"I understand" Harper says knowing that Spencer was saying whatever he had to, in order to get her out of here.

"I don't need her anymore" Diane says and walks over and places the gun next to Harper's head.

"Kill her and she won't have to live with the fact that you're smarter. Let her live with her irrelevancy" Spencer says speaking up, hiding the fear he felt.

Diane thinks a moment before she cuts Harper loose, "I just want her to see one more thing" Diane says before coming over and kissing Spencer.

Harper looks away when Diane realizes something's wrong, "Liar. Liar!" Diane yells hurt, and tries to fire the gun at Harper but Spencer stops her.

"Let's go! Shots fired!" The BAU team yells from outside when they hear the gun shot go off. Spencer and Diane fight for the gun when Spencer's shot in the arm.

"Stay back! Stay back! Stay back! Stay back, stay back!" Spencer says to everyone coming in the room. Diane takes Harper as a hostage and hold the gun to her head.

"Diane, Diane, there's still a way out of this" Spencer says holding up his good arm.

"You never wanted me. Never! You lied!" Diane yells keeping the gun on Harper.

"I didn't. Diane, I offered you a deal and you can still take it. Me for her. Let me take her place" Spencer says.

"You would do that?" Diane asks.

"Yes" Spencer says.

"You would kill yourself for her?" Diane asks.

"Yes" Spencer says.

"You've got to trust me Spencer" Harper says keeping eye contact with Spencer.

"Why should he trust you?" Diane asks looking from Harper to Spencer.

"He knows" Harper says making eye contact with Spencer.

"What you going to do?" Daine asks confused.

"You'll find out. Spencer do you trust me?" Harper asks. Spencer nods.

"No!" Diane says holding the gun to her own head.

"Wait!" Spencer yells before Harper makes her move. Using the arm that Diane had around her, she jerks Diane arm over her, causing her to drop the gun. Harper manages to get Diane on the ground as everyone stares at her in shock. Harper moves the gun away from Diane as she struggles.

"A little help please" Harper says when Hotch and Rossi rush in and take Diane from Harper, cuffing her. After handing her off to the local authorities. Rossi helps Harper off the ground.

"You did good kid" Rossi says hugging her. Harper winces.

"Are you alright?" Hotch asks.

"I'll be peachy" Harper says laughing when someone came around the two men and enveloped her into a hug. Looking Harper saw the sandy brown hair and felt his sobs shaking his slender frame.

"I'm alright" Harper says trying to ignore the pain.

"I'm so glad you're alright" JJ says walking over to them with Morgan.

"How are Danny and Amelia? Are they with my mom?" Harper asks concerned.

"Yes, they are perfectly fine" Morgan says with a smile.

Spencer lets up on his grip and looks down at Harper before cupping her face, "You scared me" he says with tears still in his eyes.

"Sorry but it's not my fault for getting grabbed by another crazy stalker" Harper says with a smile.

Spencer laughs, giving her a quick kiss. "Let's get you checked out by the EMTs" Spencer says seeing the bruising .

"No arguments here" Harper says as everything becomes dizzy. Spencer catches her from nearly falling.

"I see a hospital visit in your futures" Rossi says with a smile.

"Isn't there always?" Harper asks causing everyone to laugh.

Spencer walks Harper over to the medics as the police drive away with Diane.

The medics check Harper over, noting the concussion, bruising on her face and wrists, and split lip. Asking if she would be alright without going to the hospital. Harper agreed she'd be fine, wanting to get home and see her children.

* * *

I hope that you all enjoyed the chapter! Please comment, review, and/PM me! I promise to try and have the next chapter up ASAP!


	46. The Replicator Appears

I'm sorry for the long wait. I tried to get this written as fast as I could but school kept getting in the way. Plus I also wanted to get the chapter where it would be good enough...so here's the latest chapter! Please enjoy!

* * *

When Harper arrived at home, the entire team was waiting for her. Emily was the first to hug her.

When Harper winced, "Are you sure you shouldn't be in the hospital?" Emily asks instantly becoming concerned.

"Mom, I've got a mild concussion, bruising, and a split lip. Nothing I can't take care of myself" Harper says noting that Spencer stood next to her. "Plus Spencer wouldn't have let me come home if the paramedics would have wanted to take me to the hospital" Harper says.

"Alright. Amelia and Daniel are in bed so you don't have to worry about them" Emily says.

"Thank you for taking care of them today Emily" Spencer says.

"No problem Spencer. I'm glad I could help" Emily says smiling at the two.

"Well we better get out of your hair" Hotch says picking up a sleeping Jack.

"You all are welcome to stay but its just going to be concussion watch until tomorrow" Harper says.

"We're good thanks" JJ says smiling at the young couple.

"That's what I thought. Please, go home and get some rest, all of you" Harper says.

"I don't want to see you in the office until next week" Hotch says to Harper.

"Yes sir" Harper says giving Hotch a tiny salute, causing the unit chief to laugh as he and Emily leave with Jack. Each additional team member says their goodbyes before leaving. Harper locks the door behind the last member and notices Spencer sitting with his head in his hands on the couch. Harper walks over and sits down next to him.

"Tell me what you're thinking Ace" Harper says worried.

Spencer looks over at her, noticing the bruising and split lip. "You could have been seriously hurt today or worse. With what Diane wanted to do, what she was leading up to..." Spencer says before trailing off.

"I know but I wasn't going to go down without putting up a fight. She was unstable and yes I know exactly what she wanted to do but she didn't get the chance" Harper says meeting his gaze.

"How about we avoid stalkers and unstable individuals for the next few years?" Spencer asks with a smirk.

"Good luck with that, that's our job Ace" Harper says laughing.

"I know" he says pulling Harper into his side and kissing the top of her head. "Let's get you cleaned up so you don't scare the kids in the morning" Spencer says.

"You're one to talk. Have you seen the circles under your eyes?" Harper asks as Spencer takes her to their bathroom, having her sit down on the toilet lid.

"I have which will be fixed when I know you're safe tonight, right by my side" he says fixing her a bath.

"Well I won't be getting much sleep tonight" Harper says thinking of her concussion.

"I know but it'll still give me some peace of mind" he says. Harper gets up and hugs Spencer from behind.

After Harper takes a bath and Spencer redoes her bandages around her wrists, they head to bed, waking up every few hours to check on Harper's concussion.

* * *

Harper had stayed home the following week, just as Hotch had asked her while the team went out on a case. However Emily took advantage of Harper's week off and came over to look at ideas for her and Hotch's wedding. They hadn't chosen a date yet but they both knew they wanted to do something simple.

Harper had looked through enough wedding magazines when Spencer came home to see her buried on the couch with them.

"What are all these?" Spencer asks making his way over to Harper and Amelia while Danny played in his playpen.

"Wedding magazines. My mom wanted me to pick out a few things for the kids to wear but I have no idea" Harper says defeated.

Spencer couldn't help but laugh as he moved the current magazine off of Harper's lap and pulled her to stand in front of him. "This is why we didn't plan our wedding remember?" he asks smiling at her.

"Oh I remember. Which is exactly why I don't understand why she's wanting me to do this besides the fact they are our children and she's excited about all of this" Harper says.

"She wants you to feel included. This is the first time she's getting married and to our boss of all people" Spencer says.

"True but they both love each other so I'm happy for them" Harper says sighing. Then came up with an idea, "Maybe you should help me" Harper says.

"Why exactly?" he asks looking at her skeptical.

"Because I've narrowed it down with the color scheme my mom has picked out but you can make the final pick and then I'll be done with this and I can focus on something else" Harper says hopeful.

"Ok let me see" Spencer says. Harper holds up the three outfit choices and waits. Spencer looks at each choice and the color scheme before making his choice.

"Look we're done" Spencer says as Harper puts all the magazines back into her mother's bag but the one they had chosen the outfits from.

"Good. If you'll remind me to thank my mother, Dave, and Penelope for planning our wedding later I will" Harper says resting her ear against his chest when Daniel starts crying in his playpen.

Spencer chuckles as he walks over and picks him up. "Can you believe he'll be a year old in a month?" Harper asks watching their son.

"No though I can hardly believe that Amelia is two" Spencer says.

"I know. Where does the time go?" Harper asks with a smile.

* * *

Once Harper had been cleared for work, the team had bigger problems to deal with. She had dealt with Diane's trial and sentencing, testifying along with the rest of the team. Getting some closure once Diane was sentenced to a very long time in jail. After words, the team dealt with yet another problem.

The team had learned that someone was copying crimes of cases they had already solved. Harper had stayed quiet during that discussion with the team until Spencer had seen how tense she was. After the meeting, the team was told to head home and rest while Harper and Spencer stayed behind while the rest of the team cleared out.

"So much for going years without a stalker" Harper says as Spencer gives her a worried look, as if prompting her to tell him what was wrong.

"I know but like you said it's our job" Spencer says as Harper sighs.

"Yeah. I'm going to warn my mom and ask her to keep any eye on the kids. I'm worried more about them then the team" Harper says.

"I know but we'll make it through this just like every other" Spencer says.

Harper nods and hugs her husband before JJ walks in on them.

"Everything ok?" JJ asks looking between the two.

"Yeah, just a really long day" Spencer says letting Harper go.

"Well head home. Go see your kids, that always helps me" JJ says.

"That's a great idea" Harper says as the three leave the building, not noticing the car and the person taking their photo as they say their goodnights.

* * *

A few weeks later, things started to escalate. Harper stood in the bullpen with Spencer and JJ, while the observed Strauss and Blake talking near the glass doors.

"Uh-oh. I think Blake could take her. What do you think?" JJ asks motioning to the two women.

"Mm, their body language hardly seems adversarial. Blake's making direct eye contact, and the tilt of her head suggests she's willingly engaged in conversation" Spencer says.

"Didn't Strauss throw her under the bus back in the day?" Harper asks standing next to her husband as he was seated in his desk chair.

"It was on the Amerithrax case about 10 years ago. Evidently they apprehended the wrong suspect and she let Blake take the fall" Spencer explains.

"Well, I heard they even demoted her a couple grades" JJ says to the two when Penelope came over holding a bouquet of flowers.

"Guess what just came to the reception desk for an Agent Jennifer Jareau" Penelope says setting the vase and flowers in front of JJ.

"From who?" JJ asks confused.

"They must be from Will. Or someone's got some 'splainin' to do. Open it. Open it. Open it" Penelope says as JJ grabs the card sitting with the flowers.

"Just Will's not really a flower bouquet type guy" JJ says opening the white envelope to see what's written on the card. "Zugzwang" JJ says concerned.

"What? Let me see that" Spencer says getting up from his chair to look over the note.

"Isn't that the same thing Diane Turner said to you...?" Harper asks looking between the two.

"Before she kidnapped you, yes" Spencer says concern masking his face, looking over at Harper.

"But Diane's in prison, so who sent it?" Penelope asks confused.

"No idea" Spencer says.

"Wait didn't you say the voice on the other end of the payphone was computer generated?" Harper asks.

"That means it could be from anybody. That means that it maybe doesn't have anything to do with Harper" Penelope says looking at Harper.

"Whoever it was they knew Diane had taken Harper. Which means they were stalking you" JJ says looking at the young couple. Harper kept an eye on Spencer, they had dealt with enough of stalkers lately.

"Or us. What if this is the Replicator?" Spencer asks.

"You mean the UNSUB that's copied the Silencer, did the leg amputation in New Mexico and is mimicking our solved crimes?" Harper asks.

Spencer nods, "We need to talk to Hotch" Spencer says as they all walk up to the round room.

* * *

The team gathered in the round room, including Strauss. Harper sat next to Spencer and worried what this latest development meant for the entire team.

"I just came from the Director's office. He doesn't like the idea that his agents are being taunted and he wants me to keep him personally in the loop. Catch me up, please" Strauss says.

"Okay, so, uh, the flowers cleared all of our security checkpoints. This means there's no explosives, no chemical residue. Nothing. They were ordered from a local florist-Wendy's Bloomers. I checked Wendy, her bloomers, the employees the delivery service. They all came out clean. I managed to track down the credit card. It's a stolen card number, and it was ordered from a prepaid cell phone in Philadelphia" Penelope says explaining everything that had happened with the flowers.

"But it's all about the message he's trying to send" Alex says.

"But they were sent to JJ. Why her?" Morgan asks.

"Yeah, the original zugzwang taunt was directed at me" Spencer says concerned. He took note that Harper was being extra quiet about this.

"If it's directed at one of us, it's directed at all of us" Rossi says also noticing Harper's behavior.

"It's only a matter of time before his taunts turn to threats" Morgan says looking around the room at the team.

"I'm posting security details at each of our homes" Hotch says.

"Well, he's communicating directly. What exactly is he trying to say?" Harper asks.

That the game has changed. First he was chasing us, copying the cases that we'd solved, and now it's our turn to chase him" Hotch says.

"Tag, we're it" Rossi says.

"What do we know about the Replicator?" Strauss asks.

"So far he's committed 3 murders in 3 different states" Hotch says.

"The first was Maxwell Holmes, husband, and father of two, from Dallas" Penelope says pulling up photos on the screen.

"He was found with his mouth sewn shut 4 weeks after we closed the Silencer case" Harper says.

"Next is an unidentified John Doe. He was found in New Mexico near the Mexican border" Penelope says.

"His leg was severed and someone else's was transplanted on" Harper states.

"Do we have any idea where the limb comes from?" Strauss asks.

"None" Morgan says.

"Finally, Megan Lewinbuck, single mother. She was found in Phoenix" Penelope says.

"She was found last week. All her joints were dislocated and she'd been turned into a human marionette" Harper says.

"And that's everything so far. Local police and Bureau field offices are going to keep us apprised of any developments" Hotch says.

"I want this case closed quickly. Copycat murders, flowers sent. I see this as an assault on the entire Bureau" Strauss says addressing the entire BAU team.

"Uh, sir, Philadelphia P.D. just uploaded a homicide to ViCAP. An unidentified woman was found this morning exsanguinated with her eyelids removed" Penelope says concerned.

"It's just like our blood artist Bryan Hughes" Morgan says.

"Philadelphia, the same city the flowers were ordered from" Spencer says.

"Jet's standing by. Wheels up in 20" Hotch says and everyone heads out. Harper stays in her chair, which Spencer notices.

"Harper are you alright?" Spencer asks. Harper shakes her head.

"No, I'm not sure if I should go on this case" Harper says.

"Why not?" Spencer asks looking at her concerned.

"If this is the Replicator, then he knows everything that's going on in our lives" Harper says.

"Which means?" Spencer asks.

"He knows about the kids and more than likely Aaron and my mom's wedding plans" Harper says explaining. "What if he's going to try something?" Harper asks concerned.

"We wouldn't be leaving them alone. Emily is more than capable than watching them and Hotch put protective details at all our homes, which includes Emily's. You don't need to worry" Spencer says kneeling in front of where Harper's sitting. She nods.

"Ok. Tell me I'm just being paranoid" Harper says.

"You aren't, you're trying to be sure your family is safe and no one can fault you for that" Spencer says.

"Ok thank you. Let's go get on a plane" Harper says standing up after Spencer stands. The head out to the plane with the rest of the team.

* * *

The team gets on the jet to Philadelphia, working out the case before they land.

"The Replicator sent those flowers today knowing that that body would be discovered" JJ says sitting on the couch of the jet.

"And he's taken the time to track our cases" Alex says next to Hotch.

"It's not too much trouble to track news headlines with a Google search" Morgan says sitting near JJ with his case file open looking over at the team. They could all tell that Harper was tense but chose not to say anything.

"Yeah, but the original zugzwang message was delivered to me on my cell, which means he's not just tracking our cases, he's tracking everything we do" Spencer says squeezing his wife's hand. Harper relaxed as she listened to the team talk about the Replicator.

"Why would someone do that?" JJ asks.

"We've been taunted before. Guys like Randall Garner. Usually malignant narcissists who feel the need to show off" Rossi says stating the facts.

"So maybe he wants us to see how smart he is" Morgan says.

"But why? What's the point? Is it a warning? Is he mocking us?" Harper asks.

"Maybe all of the above" Morgan says looking over at the young woman.

"He's not attempting to hide his kills, so it's probably his way of bragging" Rossi says.

"He's probably trying to lure us out. He certainly wants our attention" Hotch states.

"We have a total of 4 copycat murders and no apparent connection between the victims" Spencer says.

"My guess is they're all targets of opportunity. Who he kills doesn't matter. The point is to get to us" Rossi says looking over the case file once again.

"The latest victim was in Philadelphia. Bryan Hughes bled his victims in San Francisco" Hotch says.

"All the other copycat murders occurred in the same area as the original kills" Alex says.

"Why is this one different?" Morgan asks confused and concerned.

"It's his game. He can change the rules anytime he wants" Rossi says.

"All that traveling- clearly he's got the money and the time" JJ says annoyed.

"And patience. His organization and attention to detail suggests some sort of bigger plan" Hotch says looking around at his team.

When Penelope pops up on the screen, "Greetings, crime-fighters. We just got an I.D. on the first exsanguinated, eyelidless body. Her name is Molly Patton, 27. She was a nurse at a local hospital" Garcia says.

"Penny, what do you mean by first?" Harper asks confused.

"I mean that a second exsanguinated, eyelidless body was just discovered" Garcia says clearly grossed out.

"He's moving fast" Rossi says.

* * *

After arriving JJ, Spencer, and Morgan head out to the latest crime scene to meet up with the detective who clearly doesn't want the team anywhere near him or this case. While Harper joined Hotch, Alex, and Rossi at the morgue to take a look at the bodies, the ME filled them in on everything that she could.

Later Rossi and Hotch were talking to the chief of police since the detective had such a grudge against the BAU and none of them knew as to why, while Hotch and Rossi squared things out with the chief, the station got another call in about a third victim. Harper headed out with Hotch and Rossi. They all got strange looks as they approached the body at the crime scene.

" _What's this all about?_ " Harper asked Rossi when they saw the body, once again wrapped in plastic tarp but had a picture of Hotch's face on it. " _Nevermind_ " Harper said to herself looking concern at Hotch.

The three headed back to the police station trying to figure out when and where the picture of Hotch may have been taken.

"It's impossible to tell when or where this photo was taken. It's shot on a telephoto lens and the frame's too small" Spencer says examining the photo.

"Well, his message is getting more clear" Alex says.

"He's not just taunting us, now he's targeting us" JJ says.

"He must have channeled years of anger to come up with a plan as intricate as this" Harper says.

"This is his way of torturing us. This isn't just about anger. This is about revenge" Morgan says.

"For what?" Alex asks.

"If we can figure that out that's how we'll catch him" Spencer says.

"So first it was Reid on the phone, then me with the flowers, now Hotch. Which one of us is next?" JJ asks.

* * *

I'm super sorry! I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please let me know what you think in the comments or feel free to PM.


	47. Attack on the BAU

The team heads back to the station, and after Harper, Hotch and Rossi stop at the morgue they rejoin the rest of the BAU. Spencer walks over to his wife as Strauss comes up on the video monitor and the team takes their seats at the table.

"This psychopath's message is clearly personal and its making us look bad. Someone profiling our profilers undermines the efficacy of everything you do, and I'm going to be frank with you, both the Director and the Attorney General want to take you off this case, and I can't say I totally disagree" Strauss says standing in her office.

"Why?" Rossi asks upset.

"Because you're victims now, and I'm concerned your ability to investigate may be compromised" Strauss explains.

"Yeah, well, I assure you our abilities are just fine" Rossi states.

"Is that true Aaron?" Strauss asks looking towards the team leader.

"Yes, it is, ma'am, absolutely" Hotch says reassuringly.

"We know this case better than anyone" Rossi chimes in from his seat.

"Alright, well, I'll tell the Director if he takes you off the case, it's either with my resignation or over my dead body" Strauss says firmly.

"Ma'am, we're starting the briefing now" a voice of a male comes from Strauss' side of the video conversation.

"I'll be right there. You catch this son of a bitch, Aaron" Strauss says turning briefly towards the voice before turning back to the BAU team.

"Understood" Hotch says, before signing off with Strauss. The screen goes black as the team looks at one another.

"Do you really think they'd replace us?" JJ asks the two older men.

"Sounds like you'd have to kill Strauss first, and I doubt if that's as easy as it sounds" Rossi says.

"All right, so what do we know?" Hotch asks.

"This photo isn't digital. It was printed on real chromogenic photo paper" Spencer says speaking up.

"So he's old school" JJ comments.

"We're still trying to ascertain when the photo was taken" Blake says adding in.

When Penelope calls and updates the team on how the cases are related.

* * *

The team gathers the local PD for their briefing of their profile. Standing at the front of the room, they begin with the basics.

"We believe we're looking for a white male in his mid-40s or possibly even 50s" Hotch says explaining.

"He's criminally and forensically sophisticated, so he may be an ex-con or have law enforcement training" Rossi adds on.

"You saying he could be a cop?" one of the officer's asks concerned.

"It's unlikely, but we can't rule it out" JJ says leaning on a desk.

"This unsub is using his victims as a device with which to antagonize the FBI, the BAU in particular" Spencer says speaking up.

"So he's after you?" Another officer asks pointedly.

"He's been copycatting murder cases that we've closed all over the country" Spencer says explaining the situation.

"We do have reason to believe that he's been stalking each member of this team" Morgan says.

"So he's extremely mobile and has the time and the means with which to get around" Blake says.

"And the intelligence to cover his tracks and remain evasive." Harper states to add onto what Blake said.

"We think it all started we had in Pittsburgh that involved the death of 4 nurses" Rossi explains.

"That killer, Jack Lee Kemper, was apprehended, and he was recently executed" Hotch says.

"Because the most recent exsanguination victims were also nurses, we believe this case holds some kind of special meaning to him" Spencer says looking towards Harper as she gets a message on her phone.

"So we should be looking at Kemper's family, friends, and associates" JJ says to the officers.

"They may be trying to avenge his death, or they might be convinced that he was wrongfully accused" Blake says.

"We should also look at friend and relatives of the victims. They may blame us for not solving the case fast enough" Morgan says.

"This unsub is intelligent and highly organized, but he's also hell-bent on revenge" Rossi says.

"Which makes him especially dangerous. Thank you" Hotch says concluding their profile.

Spencer walks over to Harper, "What message did you get?" he asks.

Harper smiles and shows him the picture on her phone, Danny and Amelia were curled up together on the couch, fast asleep. "This is" Harper says.

"We'll at least we know they get along" Spencer says with a smile.

"We do" Harper says before following the team to finish their case.

" _What's the smile for?_ " Rossi asks as Spencer and Harper meet up with them in their temporary office.

" _Your grandchildren_ " Harper says showing Rossi and Aaron the photo before JJ, Blake and Morgan come to see what's going on.

"They are so cute" JJ says with a smile.

"Spencer did most of the work there" Harper says smiling up at her husband.

"Oh hush" he says blushing slightly.

"She's right their pretty boy" Morgan says teasing. When the team is interrupted by Garcia.

* * *

The team gets a lead on Bidwell, who was accused of the previous nurse murders but let go after they found no evidence of his involvement. Learning that the BAU caused some problems for him after he was released and ended up with a serious seizure injury.

Hotch gets off the phone with Rossi, while at Bidwell's house with Spencer and Harper. "Yeah, thanks, Dave. So Bidwell confessed to the exsanguinations, but he wants to see his lawyer before he admits to anything else" Hotch says to the two younger agents.

"We've found more than enough evidence to prove he's the Replicator" Spencer says.

"I had the same thought, but the house doesn't fit the profile. It's too sloppy" Harper says.

"He is a single male" Spencer says.

"You were also single once and your house never looked like this" Harper says.

"But the plan to get to us was detailed and organized and nothing in this house says that" Hotch says adding on.

"Exactly" Harper says as the three continue to discuss the fact that Bidwell might have been setup for the murders when Harper receives a phone call.

"We're need back at the station" Harper says to Spencer and Hotch.

"Why? What's going on?" Spencer says.

"Bidwell just died" Harper says as the three of them leave his home and go to the station to catch up on what happened.

* * *

The three arrive at the station, and immediately walk into the area where the rest of the BAU wait patiently.

"I just talked to Strauss. She wants an update. What happened?" Hotch asks walking into the room with Harper and Spencer behind him.

"Bidwell died en route to the hospital" Morgan explains.

"This guy did not profile as suicidal" JJ says standing across the table.

"It's bizarre. If he wanted payback, why would he kill himself?" Blake asks sitting near where Hotch stood.

"Maybe this is his version of payback. If he takes his own life, we can't put him in prison" Spencer says.

"Like the ultimate escape plan" Blake says, finishing Spencer's statement.

"But his body language, you should have seen it. When JJ mentioned the copycat murders, he had no idea what she was talking about" Rossi says from where he stood in the room.

"Something went wrong and he called an audible" Morgan says from where he was seated.

"So what made him change the plan?" Spencer asks wondering.

"Well, he did it after his phone call, so I'm guess that had something to do with it" JJ says.

"That's a dead end. Local police traced the number to a prepaid cell phone. Garcia said it went dead right after Bidwell's call" Morgan says.

"A partner?" Hotch asks.

"Well, if he really didn't know about the other copycat murders, he wouldn't be somebody's partner, he would be their pawn" Rossi says concluding everyone's thoughts.

"So what if all the evidence in Bidwell's house was put there just so that we'd find it?" Harper asks looking at Spencer for confirmation.

When Hotch calls Garcia, she answers, "Jazz hands at the ready" she says over the speaker.

"Garcia, I need you to go over all of Donnie Bidwell's phone records again. And any emails, social media, whatever you can find" Hotch says.

"But why do I have to check it again? His emails were squeaky clean and he wasn't into social media" Garcia says almost bummed out.

"The key is in the phone calls. They had to have communication somehow" Harper says.

"Ok, most of his cell phone conversations were to his ex-wife in New York. He called his mom in Tampa once a week. The rest are just random. He called local businesses, he checked movie times" Garcia says.

"Come on, baby girl, it isn't random. The answer's in there somewhere. You just gotta find it" Morgan says with encouragement.

"All right, if you say so. I will re-get this party started. Hit you back" Garcia says hanging up to get to work.

"If the Replicator's still out there, then this whole thing's part of a much bigger manipulation" Spencer says.

"I wonder what he's planning for an encore" Rossi says in thought.

* * *

The team waits paiently as Garcia gathers the information nessisary for them to continue their investigation while Harper calls her mom.

"Hello?" Emily asks answering her home phone.

"Hi mom" Harper says hiding out in the waiting room.

"Harper, why are you calling? Aren't you guys supposed to be solving the case?" Emily asks.

"Yes, we're just waiting for Penelope to find our missing link. I wanted to talk to Danny and Ami if that was alright" Harper says.

"Can't stand not to say goodnight, can you?" Emily asks with a laugh.

"No, not since all this started happening" Harper says with a sigh. "I'm turning out as bad as you when I was little" Harper says.

"Only a little" Emily says before handing the phone off to Amelia.

"Mommy?" Amelia asks into the phone.

"Hi pumpkin. How was your day with grandma?" Harper asks with a smile.

Amelia tells Harper all about her day and how Danny and Jack were too before Emily takes the phone and lets Daniel hear Harper's voice before Harper says goodbye to him.

"Thanks mom, for doing all this I mean" Harper says.

"Anything for my grandbabies and my daughter" Emily says, Harper was able to hear the smile in her voice.

"I've got to go, I love you, bye" Harper says as Spencer comes around the corner.

"Who were you talking to?" Spencer asks looking over at Harper getting off her phone.

"Guess" Harper says.

"The kids and your mom" Spencer says standing in front of her.

"I want to know they're ok" Harper says looking down.

"There's nothing wrong with that" Spencer says lifting her chin up. "Alright?" he asks.

Harper nods when Blake comes to get them. When they get there Hotch is on the phone with Garcia.

"Go ahead, Garcia" Hotch says to the speaker phone.

"I want to preface this by saying I did not break any rules by getting this info so fast. I may have scraped, scratched, massaged, but no breaks. Not a one" Penelope says over the phone.

"Garcia" Hotch warns.

"Ok. I checked the incoming phone records and there was a call that caught my eye, 'cause for the last 6 months, that call came in at the same time at the same day, except for once. It's from an unknown phone number, so I did what I do and I made the number known, and it was from a prepaid cell phone. Here's the kicker. Oh, get ready. It was paid for with the same stolen credit card used to buy JJ's flowers. What? Bam!" Garcia explains the entire thing at once.

"Can you triangulate the number?" Spencer asks as Harper gives him a, 'really?' look.

"Why ask me that question? Triangulation is just about my favorite thing to do. That phone is in Pittsburgh" Garcia says.

"That's a 5-hour drive" Morgan says.

"Or about 45 minutes on the jet" Hotch says as the team heads out to the airport. Once they get on the plane, Hotch is once again on the phone with Strauss.

"Yes, ma'am. SWAT is meeting us on the ground. All right, I will keep you posted. Thank you" Hotch says before ending the call and turning to the team. "Strauss isn't altogether comfortable with us going on this takedown, but I told her that Pittsburgh P.D. would take the lead" Hotch says.

"You know, if the Replicator used Bidwell, then somehow he had to convince him to exsanguinate those women" Rossi says.

"And cut off their eyelids" Blake adds to their conversation from sitting next to Rossi.

"Bidwell was broken and vulnerable. He was ripe for a manipulation" Morgan says.

"The Replicator must have counted on that. That's probably why he chose Bidwell in the first place" Spencer says.

"Well, he must be on persuasive guy" JJ states.

"Persuasive enough to turn Bidwell into a killer" Hotch says.

* * *

Once the team arrives in Pittsburg, they quickly load up in the SUVs, putting on their bullet proof vests and get ready for whatever they find where their mysterious phone was.

"Talk to me, mama" Morgan says to the phone as he continues to the drive the SUV.

"You're on the right track. That phone hasn't been used and hasn't moved. Make the next left" Garcia says over the speaker as she watches her screens.

"I got it. Guys, I don't like this. It feels like we're going exactly where he wants us to" Morgan says taking the left that Garcia instructed him to.

Once the team arrives at the location the BAU meets up with local PD's SWAT team and prepare to enter the building.

"All right. The snipers are set and all the exits are covered" the SWAT leader says to Hotch.

"Air support?" Hotch asks as they approach the building.

"Choppers are standing by" the SWAT leader says.

"All right, the signal from the cell phone's coming from this room. We'll enter in two teams. You from this side, we'll come from this side, we'll meet in the middle" Hotch says showing on a table where the location of the phone was.

"All right, guys, I need you to keep it tight and stay alert. This guy's got a vendetta against us. It could be an ambush" Morgan explains to everyone involved with the take down.

"All right, gents, on the move" the SWAT leader says.

The two teams enter into the building simultaneously, the BAU goes through clearing the rooms as they good with flashlights and guns drawn. Harper sticks close to Spencer and JJ as the team walks through the building, making sure no booby traps lay in wait for them. Once they clear the main part of the building they come to a metal door into the central room where the cell phone signal originated. The SWAT team checks under the door with a small micro camera before allowing the team to enter. Once they enter inside, clearing of anyone present the music becomes louder as the team sees boards with their pictures plastered over them. With the word Zugzwang written on them and a body in the middle.

Harper walks over to the body, "She's gone" Harper says before Hotch points to the murder weapon near the radio playing the music. The team looks around more and sees more and more photos of themselves plastered over the room.

* * *

The team heads back to Quantico before cracking down on the evidence they found in Pittsburg, looking over all the photos of what they found. When Emily comes in with Amelia, Danny, and Jack. Followed by Will and Henry.

"Mommy!" Amelia says running over to Harper. Harper barely has enough time to bend down before Amelia comes barreling into her arms. Harper stands up hugging her daughter. "We came to pick you up" Amelia says with smile.

"I can see that" Harper says as Spencer takes Daniel from Emily. Henry runs over to JJ as Will hangs back.

"Emily called and said you all were needing a break from this case with family so we decided to meet you all here" Will says with his southern Cajun accent.

"We could defiantly use it" JJ says picking up Henry. When Danny starts reaching for Harper, Harper takes Daniel and balances both kids on each of her hips.

"You've got your hands full" Rossi says.

"Papa!" Amelia says as Rossi takes her from Harper.

"Guess I'm not very popular tonight" Spencer says which of course Amelia hears and nearly tackles her dad with a hug and kiss.

"No, I love you daddy" Amelia says.

"Well isn't that adorable" Blake says.

"So break at our house with pizza and beer" Emily says. Hotch was going to protest when Jack walks over and looks up at him, "Please dad? Emily said we could only do this if you agreed" Jack says nearly pleading with his father.

"Sure, why not?" Hotch says. The 3 older kids of course became very excited while Danny could have cared less about what was going on.

"Good because pizza's are ready for us to pick up and you all can bring the drinks" Emily says as Jack runs over to Harper before asking her to bend down. Harper bent down to listen as Jack whispered in her ear. Harper looked over at Emily before looking at Hotch. The team watching the two of them.

"Ok now we've got things to celebrate" Harper says with a smile before coming to over to her mother and hugging her with Daniel still on her hip.

"What are you talking about?" Spencer asks.

"You'll see ace" Harper says as she ushers her family out of the BAU offices and towards their car. Where Harper gets the kids strapped into their car seats as Spencer takes the wheel.

* * *

Sorry about the wait for this chapter! Hope you enjoy and can't wait to have the next one out soon.


	48. Newly Weds

"So are you really not going to tell me?" Spencer asks as Harper gets in and buckles up.

"I mean I could make you suffer and wait but since this effects you too...I guess I can tell you that my mom and Aaron are expecting" Harper says looking over at her husband with a smile.

Spencer looks over at her, "Are you sure?" he asks.

Harper nods, excited, "Jack told me. He and I are going to have a new baby sibling so he wanted to be the one to tell me instead of my mom but yep" Harper says leaning over and kissing her husband before a honk comes from next to them. Spencer rolls down his window, still seated on the tar mat.

"Keep moving lovebirds" Derek says smiling. Harper rolls her eyes at the older man as she takes a seat.

"Killjoy!" she yells back at him laughing. Spencer couldn't help but blush.

After 30 minutes, the team arrived at Hotch and Emily's home with the kids and pizzas. Harper comes in with Daniel, Spencer, and Amelia.

"So what's the news that we get to hear about?" Morgan says bringing a few packs of beers and juice boxes.

"Well Aaron and I have an announcement about the wedding and something else" Emily says as the team gathers around.

"We were going to wait until after the Replicator case was closed but since we don't know when that'll be we decided to tell everyone now" Hotch says putting his arm around Emily with a smile.

"We're expecting!" Emily says all smiles as she delivers the news.

The entire team looks shocked except Harper and Spencer as Harper hands Spencer Daniel and walks over and hugs her mother. Everyone snaps out of their shock and congratulates the couple on their newest addition.

Derek, Spencer, and Rossi walk over to congratulate Hotch as the women move over with the children to talk to Emily. Harper laughs as Daniel reaches for her once again.

" _Come here my boy"_ Harper says walking over and takes the baby from Spencer as he starts to get fussy.

"I'll be right back guys" Harper says taking Daniel to another room to change his diaper. While she's gone the entire group gives their congratulations and opens the pizza and the beers. Everyone is talking as Harper comes back with a clean but sleepy Daniel.

"I don't know how much longer well be able to stay" Harper says as Spencer walks over to her with Daniel starting to nod off on him.

"I bet we could lay him down in the other room for a little while and he'd be fine" Spencer says.

"You're right. I mean they practically live here" Harper says thinking aloud.

Taking him to another room, Harper lays him down. Just before she leaves, Daniel starts to get fussy and she sits down next to him to sing him her favorite lullaby in Italian. Once she knew he was asleep, she left, carefully closing the door behind her.

Walking back into the living room everyone is have fun, ignoring what they had to deal with when they head back to the office. Unknown to all of them, someone was taking pictures of them coming and going from the house.

After the party, Harper and Spencer drove home and put the kids in their own beds before heading to theirs. Knowing they had to be in the office first thing in the morning.

"I'm going to take a shower. Wanna join me?" Harper asks walking towards the master bathroom. Spencer smiles and follows his wife.

* * *

The next morning the team gathers in the round room and begins going over everything in their case until that evening.

"This doesn't make any sense. How in the hell did he get so much access?" Morgan asks looking over pictures and files.

"Yeah, thank you," Hotch says getting off the phone. "Winslow, Arizona, P.D. statewide system security check reports no breaches" he states.

"They were the last. If the Replicator isn't hacking in, how is he learning details of these crimes" Rossi says looking at Hotch.

"Maybe it's a journalist. They're skilled at obtaining confidential information" Blake says putting the idea out there.

"But why not help out his career in the process? The media didn't know that Adam Rain was making human marionettes, but somehow the Replicator did" Harper says putting a stack of files down on the table.

"He's been watching us for months. Maybe we were the only source he needed" Hotch says.

"That would require him to be in two places at the same time. I've assembled a pretty accurate timetable of the UNSUB's stalking and murder activities, and based on the estimated time of death regarding our amputated replication, the UNSUB wasn't stalking us during the investigation of the Whitewood-Turner crimes in Miami because he was dumping his victim in New Mexico. Yet, he was still back in D.C. in time to see me hit my game-winning home run against the Secret Service" Spencer says holding up the picture of his homerun. Harper laughs, rolling her eyes at him.

"Baby girl, this the best you got?" Morgan asks.

"I'm blowing it up as much as I can. What about this? Look at the reflection in Blake's glasses. It's grainy, but it looks like some creep taking pictures" Garcia says tapping away at her computer.

"You know, we've got all of this and the best we can tell is this guy has a blue baseball cap" Morgan says frustrated.

JJ walks in talking on her phone. "I know and I'm sorry. I promise I will be home before you guys wake up. Well, the sooner we get this guy, the sooner the security detail can go away. Ok. Well, we're trying. I love you" JJ says getting off with Will.

When Chief Strauss walks into the room, "Erin, what are you doing here so late?" Rossi asks.

"I had a meeting with the Director" she says looking around at the team.

"I thought we were going to brief him in the morning?" Hotch asks confused.

"You were. He canceled. You have no fresh leads. He wants the Replicator classified inactive" Strauss explains to the entire team.

"All due respect, ma'am, but this guy's hardly inactive. He's planning his next move" Morgan says.

"And when he makes that move, you'll be there to stop him. How many times have you told me that sometimes the best thing to do is wait, each crime teaches you something new? The Replicator is dormant. You're not learning anything new. All you're doing is working yourselves to death and ignoring the cases that need your attention" Strauss says.

"Erin, he's stalking this team. No one's gonna give it up" Hotch says.

"I know that. And neither will I. But the cases are piling up and they need to be cleared so the Director no longer thinks that his best unit is dropping the ball. So, go home. Start fresh tomorrow" Strauss says hoping the team would listen to her.

"I hate to admit it, but she's right. I'm sure there's some other psychopath out there planning his next attack" Rossi says trying to get the team on board with the decision that Strauss has made.

"All right, go get some rest. Back in here by 8:00" Hotch says.

JJ takes out her phone and dials, "Will, change of plans" She says.

Harper looks over at Spencer, "You want to call my mom or should I?" Harper asks getting up from the round table.

"You call, I'll go get the car" Spencer says. Harper nods and pulls out her phone to explain to her mother how they'll be coming to get the kids from her.

* * *

The team finally lets the Replicator case rest for a few months with no new leads popping up. While the team continues working on their other cases that are more pressing. They deal with cases in Colorado, South Dakota, LA, and Detroit.

On their day off, Harper came over to Emily and Aaron's house to help her mother plan her baby shower. Though Emily was only 5 months along, they wanted to get everything planned and ready for her 7 month mark so all she'd have to worry about is setting up the baby's nursery.

When Harper walks into her sibling's nursery with a 1 year old Daniel. The team had celebrated his first birthday a few months back and it had been more extravagant than Amelia's since Amelia could actually enjoy this party more than Daniel could. So Penelope took it upon herself to make it bigger and better even against Harper's wishes.

Though Penelope had promised Emily she would stay out of the planning for the baby shower if she could plan the child's first birthday and Emily had agreed much to Harper telling her mother not to.

"So are we going to know what my baby sibling is before it's born?" Harper asks Emily as she takes a seat next to her mother on the floor with paint sample papers.

"Yes but we're going to announce that at the baby shower" Emily says.

"So you aren't going to tell me and Jack first?" Harper asks letting Daniel roam around the empty room.

"We might, but Aaron wants to wait until just before so no one can get the secret out of Jack and ruin the betting pool the team has going on" Emily says.

"Fair enough" Harper says knowing the team always had a betting pool on events like this, though her two pregnancies had been two of the now four events.

"So until then, what else do we need for the shower? I've got the cake, decorations, and the guest list. Spencer has given everyone your guys baby registry for gifts and Rossi is handling food and entertainment" Harper says.

"No I think that's everything important. If we forget something I'll have you or Aaron pick it up" Emily says sighing as she looks through the colors.

"If you'd tell me what the gender was I could help, you know that right? I've had to paint two rooms for babies before" Harper says.

Emily sighs, giving in, "Only if you swear not to tell anyone. Including that genius of a husband of yours" Emily says looking at her daughter sternly.

"I swear not to tell a soul" Harper says making the motion of zipping her lips.

"Ok, its going to be a baby girl" Emily says.

"I'm going to have a little sister! That's wonderful mom" Harper says hugging Emily when Daniel starts to get fussy.

"I'm glad you approve. I wanted a girl, since I've handled more girls than boys but I would have been happy either way. Plus we might have more kids in the future and I could always have a baby boy" Emily says smiling as Harper goes to pick up Daniel.

"Well then defiantly this color. Its not to girly but just right for a Prentiss" Harper says standing up to rock Daniel in her arms.

"She won't be a Prentiss" Emily says.

"Yes she will, she just won't have the last name" Harper says as Daniel settles in her arms.

"How do you do that?" Emily asks as Daniel starts to drift off to sleep.

"With practice and lots of patience. I learned a ton when I had Amelia and it doesn't help that Spencer is a walking encyclopedia when it comes to baby care" Harper says checking the time, noting that it was time for Spencer and Hotch should be back from the store.

"True. You'll have to teach me all the tricks" Emily says as Hotch comes walking in with Jack and Amelia.

"What do you think of this color?" Emily asks him holding up the paper with the light rose pink on it.

"I see you already caved and told Harper" Hotch says smiling.

"She was taking forever with picking out the color and I told her I've done this before so she told me" Harper says.

"Yes, I caved but do you like the color?" Emily asks huffing at her husband.

"Yes I do. Now that we've gotten a color picked out, we can move onto other plans" Hotch says.

"What other plans?" Emily asks. When Harper laughs, her mom looks at her like she's in on some secret.

"Your honeymoon mom" Harper says.

 _Flashback_

 _"Are you sure you ready for this?" Harper asks looking at her mother in her traditional brides dress, standing in the church that she and Aaron had agreed upon._

 _"Yes, we want to get married before the baby is born and it's only moving it up a month from when we originally had it planned. And plus you can't see my baby bump yet" Emily says smiling at her daughter as she finishes helping her mother get ready._

 _Harper stood next to her, in front of the mirror, standing in her bridesmaids dress next to her mother. Her dress was a light pink color with thin straps and roses going down one side. Amelia's flower girl dress matched Harper's perfectly._

 _"I'm glad you found someone to do this with" Harper says hugging her mother with a smile as a knock came at the door._

 _Harper went over to check who it was, seeing Spencer and JJ, waiting on the other side, she allowed them into the bridal room where her mother had gotten ready._

 _"Everything ready out there?" Emily asks a tad bit nervous._

 _"Just waiting on a few more guests and then it'll be show time" JJ says with a smile._

 _"How's Aaron doing?" Harper asks._

 _"He's fine, just waiting with Dave" Spencer says. Aaron had asked Rossi to be his best man since the two had known each other the longest. While Spencer and Morgan also stood as groomsmen. JJ and Penelope also stood as bridesmaids._

 _JJ was however Emily's maid of honor since Harper was her daughter. Amelia was to be their flower girl, Daniel the ring barrier and Jack was going to stand next to his father like Harper was to stand next to her mother in a special part of the ceremony._

 _Another knock came at the door, "We're ready" Dave said through the door._

 _"Places everyone" JJ smiled helping Emily with any final touches. Harper shooed Spencer out as she go lined up at the door with Penelope and JJ, with her mother right behind her. . Daniel walked up with Will holding him while Amelia threw flowers down the path in front of them before taking a seat near Will and Elizabeth._ _As each of the bridesmaids walked down, they took their places near the altar the wedding march begun._

 _After a short while the Emily joined Aaron at the altar both with smiles on their faces as the priest began the ceremony. After their vows Harper gave Penelope her flowers and walked over to the middle of the altar where Jack joined her._

 _"What's going on?" Emily quietly asked Hotch._

 _"You'll see" He says with a knowing smile. Harper couldn't help but laugh._

 _"Will these two children please step forward?" the priest asked, clearly in on the whole thing._

 _Jack took Harper's hand and the two of them approached Emily and Hotch._

 _"I know you weren't expecting this mom but Jack and I had our own vows we wanted to add" Harper says nodding for Jack to start._

 _"Thank you Emily. For loving me and my daddy. For showing him what it means to love again and for my new baby sibling" Jack says, simple and sweet. Everyone in the crowd aws._

 _"I wanted to thank you Aaron, for loving my mother like no one else has. For accepting both her past and myself. You have showed my mom that happy endings don't happen at the start but have to work towards them in the end. Thank you both for the love you've shown the two of us and your extended family" Harper says before she and Jack returned to their places._

 _Emily was clearly in tears and walked to both of them before they got far and hugged them both before they returned to where they were standing._

 _The ceremony continued, exchanging the rings and finally the 'I dos'._

 _"May I introduce for the first time, Mr. and Mrs. Aaron Hotchner" the priest says as Hotch kisses Emily. Everyone cheers, especially the BAU team._

 _End Flashback._

* * *

"We can go on a honeymoon after the baby is born" Emily says.

"Nope, you and Aaron are going this weekend to a bed and breakfast that Spencer and I chose in Manhattan with Jack" Harper says laying Daniel down in the make shift play pen for a nap.

"You guys don't have to do that" Emily says.

"We did and wanted to. Spencer and I never really got to go on a honeymoon but I wanted to make sure you did, especially before my little sister is born" Harper says as Emily walks over to her, wrapping her in a hug.

"Thank you. You and Spencer both. I couldn't have asked for a better family" Emily says.

"I know" Harper says laughing, "But if a case comes up, I can't help you there" Harper says.

"Hopefully one won't but knowing this team it will" Emily says with a sigh.

"Always" Harper says laughing once more.

* * *

Emily and Hotch laid in bed talking about the baby when his phone went off.

"It's Sean" Hotch says picking up his phone to read the caller ID.

"Your brother Sean?" Emily asks looking at her husband surprised. Knowing that the two brothers hadn't gotten along in ages.

Hotch nods before answering, "Aaron, uh, thank God. I think I'm mixed up in something. I need your help" Sean says frantic.

"What happened?" Hotch asks.

"This girl, she died right in my arms. Look, I need to see you" Sean says.

"Sean, if you're a witness to something, you need to stay put. I'm in Manhattan. I'll come to you" Hotch says.

"What, you're here? Since when?" Sean asks confused.

"Where are you?" Hotch asks, ignoring the question.

"A Club called the Edinburgh. 8th and 54th" Sean says.

"Alright I'm on my way. I'll text you when I'm close" Aaron says hanging up the phone.

"That sounded serious" Emily says worried.

"Yeah, with Sean it usually is" Hotch says.

"What's going on?" Emily asks.

"I don't know. I'll keep you posted. Will you keep an eye on Jack?" Hotch asks.

"Of course" Emily says as Hotch gets ready to leave. "Harper said this would happen" Emily mutters to herself as she sends Hotch off with a kiss.


	49. The Replicator Revealed

Hotch arrives at the nightclub, stepping out of the cab, noticing his brother off to the side smoking.

"I didn't think you could still smoke in New York" Hotch says making the comment.

"You're not even gonna warm up to the big brother act?" Sean asks taking a puff.

"I figured it'd save us time" Hotch says crossing his arms.

"How long you been in the city?" Sean asks.

"Emily, Jack and I got here today" Hotch says.

"Jack. Wow. I haven't seen him since he was…" Sean says.

"3" Hotch answers.

"Right. And now he's, uh…" Sean hesitates, not knowing the answer.

"7" Hotch answers again

"And I thought you and Emily were just coworkers" Sean says.

"We got married a few months ago" Hotch says bluntly.

"Wow didn't invite your own brother to the wedding, that hurts" Sean says cracking a smile.

"So this is where you work now? What happened to the restaurant?" Hotch asks changing the subject.

"That was a long time ago. I'm a bartender now" Sean says taking another puff of his cigarette.

"What happened tonight?" Hotch asks concerned.

"The girl who died, Anna, cops think she O.D.'d on Ecstasy" Sean says shaken up.

"And you think they're wrong?" Hotch asks.

"She…she was bleeding, out of everything. My manager wouldn't let me call 911 until we got her outside, and by that time she was already dead" Sean asks even more shaken about the events that happened.

"Cops ask you why you waited to call them?" Hotch asks concerned.

"They'd already written it off. Cops said they see people overdose in clubs all the time" Sean says.

"Then there are probably other cases like this. I'll talk to them" Hotch says.

"There was. Linda Heying. She died last week" Sean says holding out his phone.

Hotch takes it, zooming in on the photo of the girl featured in the article on the phone screen. "How well did you know her?" Hotch asks.

"We worked together" Sean says like the answer was obvious.

"She probably got her supply from the same place" Hotch says.

"There's enough of it around here" Sean says.

"And everybody looks the other way" Hotch says.

"Yeah, if we want to keep our jobs" Sean says agitated before adding, "Linda wasn't using" he says sure of himself.

"How do you know?" Hotch asks curious.

"She was my girlfriend" Sean says putting his cigarette out.

* * *

And the M.E. reports showed 3 others bleeding out over the last week?" Hotch asks from the screen.

"Yeah. One in Harlem, two in the Village, all 5 of them categorized as Ecstasy overdoses" Garcia clarifys.

"And one of the victims may have been drugged without her knowledge" Hotch says.

"Ecstasy is frequently used as a date rape drug, but I've never seen it cause bleeding like this" Rossi says.

"Could it be a bad batch?" Erin Strauss says from sitting next to Rossi in the round room.

"Well, uh, according to the M.E., the victims had so much MDMA in their systems that it caused their internal body temperature to go out of control. They boiled from the inside out" Penelope says clearly grossed out.

"That's not typical of overdose victims either. We could be looking at product tampering, similar to the Tylenol cyanide poisoning in '86" Rossi says.

"And the working theory in that case was that the unsub targeted a specific victim but dosed mass quantities to cover his tracks" Hotch adds to Rossi's comment.

"So you're telling me these deaths could just be the start?" Strauss asks.

"Yes, ma'am. I'd like the team to join me in New York as soon as possible" Hotch says.

"We're on our way, Aaron" Rossi says.

"Thanks" Hotch says as the screen goes black.

"You're coming, aren't you?" Rossi asks Strauss.

"Just as a precaution. This team tends to go rogue when loved ones are involved" Strauss says.

* * *

The rest of the team arrived in New York. Harper had persuaded Will to take Daniel and Amelia for the few days they'd more than likely be gone and he agreed as long as Harper promised to return the favor one day. Which she had agreed to, of course. She loved Henry and could use a vacation from going into the field in the near future. Once everyone was settled Hotch caught everyone up on the case and also explaining his brothers involvement. The team moved quickly to try and figure out what was going on in order to solve the case and clear Sean's name. However, he was involved in selling the tainted wine to an innocent family.

Hotch had walked him out of the hotel where he, Emily and Jack were staying and into police custody. Taking his time to say their goodbyes before Hotch received a call from Penelope.

Before the phone call to Hotch and the rest of the team, Penelope's computers went haywire and started spelling zugzwang on the monitors. Immediately calling each of the team members to let them know the situation of what was going on. And how the Replicator had gotten inside of her house. The team decided it would be best if everyone meet at the hotel the team was staying at. Harper and Spencer were in the back of the SUV while Rossi tried to reach Strauss and Spencer was calling Alex.

"Strauss isn't answering" Rossi says.

"Keep trying, Spencer any luck with Blake?" Hotch asks.

"Not yet" Spencer answers with the phone to his ear.

"The pictures of you were taken outside of the hotel you and Emily were staying at. I get it if you want to stay with them until we find him" Rossi says.

"I've got agents surrounding the hotel, she and Jack are safer without me since we're the targets. Plus Emily can take care of herself and Jack even while being pregnant" Hotch says.

"That she can" Harper says with a smile.

"Blake, we'll pick you up in a few minutes the replicator is back" Spencer says before getting off the phone with Alex.

* * *

The team reaches the separate hotel where the team is staying, going to check on Strauss' room. Rossi discovers that something is wrong with Erin, her hotel room was in disarray and the window open. Rossi knew something was very clearly wrong.

Hotch comes into the hallway, "Strauss is missing. Blake, Spencer check with hotel security we need access points and footage from every camera. Morgan, back up Dave on the room. JJ take the west staircase I'll take the east and Harper go over her room, see if you can find anything that may lead to the Replicator" Hotch says. Everyone breaks up into teams, heading where they were assigned.

Hotch however gets a call from the replicator himself from Erin's cell. Hotch goes down the staircase and walks out to the front of the hotel, all the while talking to the Replicator. Once Rossi and Hotch both find Erin, Rossi calls Harper.

"Harper we need you down a block east from the hotel. Erin has been drugged" Rossi says calling from the roof after spotting Erin.

Harper hangs up the phone and races over to where Hotch is with Erin, meeting up with Spencer and Rossi on the way.

"I don't want to die alone" Erin says when Hotch takes her in her arms.

"Shhh, it's ok" Hotch says when Rossi, Harper and Spencer all arrive at the same time. Hotch shakes his head, indicating she was gone.

Spencer pulled Harper close, hugging her to his side as the paramedics arrived to take Erin away.

The rest of the team arrives while they start getting the ball rolling on finding Strauss' killer.

"We've got an APB, but the description of the Replicator is too general" JJ says.

"He wiped out all of the hotel security cameras. ATM and traffic cameras were compromised also. Which means he hacked into at least two dozen systems" Spencer says.

"Well, he got into Garcia's place, which mean he can get in anywhere. This guy's bragging" Morgan states.

"He also wants us to know he can take massive risks and still get away with it. It's probably why he took Strauss into a crowd of people" Harper adds.

"That and to humiliate her publicly" JJ says.

"But he called Hotch from her phone. It was important to him that we find her alive" Alex says.

"The Director wants this contained and solved" Hotch says getting off the phone.

"Well, at least he's not taking us off the case" Morgan says relieved.

"He's given us 24 hours and then he will" Hotch says walking over to where Rossi stood with Erin's body.

"I'm taking her back to Bethesda. She never liked this city, Aaron. I'm not about to leave her" Rossi says as they load her up.

* * *

The team heads back to the BAU from New York in order to regroup. Coming off the elevator, the team begun talking through what the Replicator had said to Hotch.

"He knew about Foyet?" JJ asks.

"Who's that?" Alex asks confused.

"He's the man who killed my wife" Hotch says, Alex then gave him an apologetic look.

"That's a classified case that's not in any database" Morgan says.

"Then how would he know about it?" Alex asks.

"If he had access to the file, we're talking about someone on the inside" Spencer says.

"Conference room in 5" Hotch says as the entire team walks through the bullpen, each heading to their own desks to drop off and pick up a few things.

Harper stops by her desk before picking up her phone and calling her mom.

"Hello?" Emily asks answering.

"Hey mom, it's me" Harper says.

"Harper, are you ok?" Emily asks concerned.

"I'm fine. Are you coming back to D.C.?" Harper asks.

"Me and Jack are headed that way, against Aaron's wishes" Emily says.

"Will you pick up Daniel and Amelia from Will? Or better yet stay with them until this blows over?" Harper asks.

"Are you worried I can't take care of the kids?" Emily asks.

"No, but if you and Will were together it would put all our minds at ease. Especially JJ and I's" Harper says.

Emily sighs through the phone, "Ok, I'll call Will and tell him to expect company but only for tonight" Emily states firm.

"I can live with that" Harper says when Spencer motions to her that everyone is headed to the conference room. "I've got to go mom" Harper says.

"Be safe out there" Emily says.

"I will. Love you" Harper says.

"Love you too" Emily says before disconnecting.

Harper sets the phone back on the receiver and walks over to meet with Spencer.

"What's going on?" he asks seeing the concern on her face.

"My mom is taking herself and Jack to Will and JJ's place for the night. To watch all the kids together" Harper says walking into the round room.

"That's good. How long do you think this will last?" Spencer asks.

"With Strauss gone, not much longer. The Replicator attacked and killed one of our own. So he's going to fry sooner rather than later" Harper says as unknown to her, the Replicator walks through the bullpen.

* * *

While the rest of the team waits, Hotch finally walks into the round room, "Garcia, is this everything?" Hotch asks.

"Yeah. The Replicator stuff is here, and the team stuff is there and there. How's Rossi?" Garcia asks looking around at the team.

"Not good" Morgan answers.

"Is he with Strauss?" Penelope asks.

"Yeah" Morgan says.

"Ok. Uh-uh, I started with the question you asked- why attack Strauss, and on this day?" Garcia says.

"The most obvious answer is that it's an anniversary of some sort" Spencer says.

"But there's nothing historically relevant" Penelope points out.

"It could be the smallest thing. Concentrate on New York. If the date's that important, the setting could be, too" Harper says before Spencer can reply.

"It would be easier to attack Strauss at home. Is there a reason why he waited for her to be out?" JJ asks.

"Well, considering she's hardly ever in the field, he sure got a lot of photos of Strauss. It's like he's obsessed with her" Morgan points out.

"Maybe Strauss was always his first target. He attacked the top of the BAU chain first" Alex says.

"All right, Reid, you've matched up all the murder locations with the dates. Now we need to know how long it would take to drive to each of these locations, assuming a home base in the district. He brought the fight here for a reason" Hotch says.

"Well, it's nearly impossible to figure out when he arrived and departed New York, but we should try" Morgan says. .

"I'll collect all the public and private transport stuff" Garcia says.

"Garcia, I need Kevin to go through every single pixel of these photographs. This unsub gets off on taunting us. He's given us answers here. We just haven't found them yet" Hotch says looking over at the board.

* * *

Rossi calls Hotch describing what they found on Strauss' wrist at the ME's office.

"Dave, a figure 8?" Hotch asks.

"That's what it looks like. I just sent you all a picture" Rossi says.

"Maybe it's an infinity symbol" Spencer says.

"Well, if it's infinity, he could be boasting "I'll go on forever"?" Alex suggests.

"Or if it's an 8, Strauss was his eighth victim" Morgan says.

"And the unofficial eighth member of our team" JJ adds.

"Technically we have 8 members, Strauss would have been our 9th" Harper says pointing out.

"That rules out that theory" JJ says sighing.

"If this is a taunt from him, it's too random" Hotch says.

"Well, he's only sent one message and he seems to be real proud of it" Harper says.

"Zugzwang" Spencer answers.

"Then what does this mean? Rossi, the cut looks jagged. Any idea what caused the serration?" JJ asks.

"Best guess is a piece of glass" Rossi says over the speaker phone.

"Maybe he used empty bottles from the mini bar?" Morgan suggests.

"Those were all plastic. The M.E. is checking for splinters now" Rossi says.

"All right, let us know what you find out" Hotch says to Rossi before hanging up. "Anything from the photographs yet?" Hotch asks the rest of the team.

"We blew up a few more and this one seems to stand out" Morgan says holding up one that is him in a tuxedo.

"When were you in a tuxedo?" Harper asks surprised.

"It was a British embassy event" Morgan says explaining.

"Security clearance is high" Alex says.

"Security was insane there. That kind of accessibility, plus knowing about Foyet, the fact that he was able to get through all of my security clearances alone, you guys are right. You have to trust your gut. The Replicator has gotta be on the inside" Garcia says in a panic.

The team all look at each other and agree with Penelope's assessment.

Unknown to the team, while they all discuss the case, the Replicator places an evelope on Rossi's desk. Taking a moment to look at the photographs around his desk. Seeing him from his marine days to pictures of him and Harper with Amelia and Daniel. Moving objects on the desk to make it perfect before vacating the office without anyone noticing.

* * *

"If the Replicator's an insider, is there any way Strauss knew him?" JJ asks.

"She said she didn't recognize him" Hotch says.

"To her defense, she was disoriented by the drug overdose" Harper says.

"She was adamant about it" Hotch says.

"Well, even if Strauss didn't know him, it doesn't mean he didn't know her" Morgan.

"Within the Bureau, she is the face of the BAU" Blake says.

"And clearly a target from the beginning. But why?" JJ asks.

"More importantly, what was he replicating?" Spencer says.

"The drug overdose" Harper says.

"I mean with the 8. It hasn't been part of any other case, and he's not one to make mistakes. He thought he was replicating a crime" Spencer states.

"The Director made us walk away from the case a few months ago. Strauss said that she wouldn't let it go. What if she hadn't?" Hotch asks.

"You think she started her own investigation?" Alex asks.

"Well, if she thought he was an insider, she might have done something to trap him" Hotch says.

"Why wouldn't she have told you about that back in New York?" Morgan asks.

"Maybe she didn't have proof. But her determination, plus the fact that he doesn't make mistakes makes me think that the 8 was part of her plan to catch him. Do we have her laptop?" Hotch asks looking around.

Hotch walks from the round room to Garcia's lair. "This is Strauss' laptop. I need to access who was on the distribution list for my case reports" Hotch says.

"You don't know who reads your reports?" Garcia asks.

"I know she sent them to the head of the criminal division and the Director, but I don't know who else is on the list" Hotch says turning the laptop towards Kevin.

"The last case she sent in was the case in Detroit" Kevin says after a moment of clicking around on the keys.

"The Cutter" Garcia states.

"She amended the report and said that the unsub cut a figure 8 into his victims' wrists" Hotch says looking over the case report on the screen.

"But he didn't do that" Penelope says shocked.

"No, he didn't" Hotch says.

"So she duped him. Which means that one of the people reading these reports has gotta be the Replicator" Garcia says having a realization.

"It doesn't show who else saw this" Hotch says handing the computer back to Kevin.

"Two other people read the report" Kevin says.

"Who?" Hotch asks.

"You're gonna need a tie" Kevin states. Hotch travels to capital hill in order to talk to the same Senator that had his team on trial when Ian Doyle was killed.

* * *

Rossi returns, heading straight to his office, finding the letter on his desk. Harper looks over worried, which Spencer notices.

"He'll be alright" Spencer says. Harper nods, though she doesn't truly believe what her husband says.

Hotch walks into the bullpen while everyone stands around their desks, "I need everybody in the conference room" Hotch says.

The team files in, "A dozen federal employees have read our case files over the last two years. They all went through the highest levels of security. Each of those names needs to be checked against Reid's list" Hotch says.

"We should get them all in here and start the interrogations" Alex suggests.

"If he knows we're looking his way, he might retreat. We should also check the support staffs of all those employees" Hotch says.

"Each one has two assistants, so we're already up to 36 people" JJ says.

"We should start with agents who work a 4-day, 40-hour week, given the fact that most of the murders happened over a long weekend, which means if the unsub traveled by car, no one at work would've missed them" Spencer adds on.

"Well, he probably wouldn't fly. It would leave a paper trail" JJ says.

Alex hands Hotch a case file, "What's this?" he asks.

"The Replicator's first case was the same as mine. Remember the sadist who made Ridgeway look tame?" Alex asks.

"In Seattle, so it wasn't the Silencer" Hotch says.

"Do you think it's a coincidence he started all of this when I joined the team?" Alex asks.

"I don't know" Hotch says pausing, noticing movement in Rossi's office. "Dave's back? Excuse me" Hotch says leaving the room as Morgan joins him.

"He's only been back a few minute it looks like it's hitting him pretty hard" Morgan says noticing Harper standing near the door of the round room, watching Rossi through the window.

"Well, they were together for the last year. That's the Director. I'll be right back. Yes, sir. This is Agent Hotchner" Hotch says answering his phone and stepping away for a moment.

"Hey, Rossi. You all right? You don't look so good" Morgan says noticing Rossi sitting at the chair in front of his desk.

"Get out" Rossi says in a low voice.

"Look, I know this has gotta be tough on you- hey. Rossi, what the hell are you doing? Rossi, put the gun down. Rossi" Morgan says as Rossi pulls a gun on him. Harper sees the movement and walks towards Dave's office carefully. Meeting Hotch just outside the door.

"What's going on?" Hotch says cautiously walking into the office.

"Morgan's DNA was on the glass that cut her wrist" Rossi says almost slurring his speech, still pointing the gun at Morgan.

"Strauss?" Morgan asks confused.

"You did that" Rossi says.

"No, I didn't" Morgan says defending himself. Harper walks into the room and steps in front of Morgan, both Derek and Hotch see the confusion spread across Rossi's face.

"Dave, someone on the inside is doing this" Hotch says.

"You're looking at him" Rossi says.

"Derek did not hurt her, and you have to trust me on this" Hotch says.

"Trust you? I bet you told Erin the same thing. Look what that got her" Rossi says.

"Dave, you've been drugged" Harper says worried about the man she saw as her father.

"I was too late, Erin. I'm so sorry" Rossi says breaking down and looking off to the side.

"He wants us against each other. If you pull that trigger, he wins. She's not there. Give me the gun" Hotch says stepping forward to take the weapon.

"I'm gonna call the paramedics" Morgan says as Rossi hands over the gun to Hotch and Harper steps towards him.

"Sit down. It's all right" Harper says.

* * *

"They've given him a sedative and they're going to take him to the infirmary. He's going to be ok" Harper says coming back over after the paramedics take Rossi away.

"How did it get into his system?" Alex asks.

"The report must have been dusted with whatever he used on Strauss" Hotch says.

"Luckily the transdermal absorption rate was lower than her ingestion of it, so it wasn't fatal for Rossi" Spencer says.

"Then this was a warning. If he wanted to kill Rossi, he had every chance to do it" JJ says.

"If this is his endgame, why is he wasting time with warnings?" Alex asks.

"He's toying with us and we're playing into him. He's turned Rossi against Morgan. Even if it was temporary, he wanted to show it could be done" Hotch says.

"But why?" Alex asks.

"Strauss was dosed with a chemical cousin of Doctor Death. He altered it so her torture would be longer" Morgan says after getting off the phone.

"A biochemist, computer hacker, and federal agent? Who the hell is this guy?" JJ asks worried for the team.

Garcia calls the team back into the round room and explains how the letter, laced with Doctor Death got into Rossi's office.

"Only half the cameras are working because the system is still rebooting itself, so the security guards have to go old school. That means everyone has to sign in. You can't take your I.D. And run it through- well, you know what old school means. So, if you have a badge, you don't get harassed. The man who signed in to see Rossi went up to the sixth floor, held the door open for Kevin and Anderson" Garcia explains.

"I can't believe he was right there" Kevin says agitated.

"Walked through our BAU into Rossi's office, signed in as Adam Worth" Garcia says rapping up her finding.

"Adam Worth?" Spencer asks.

"Isn't that the same alias he used when Harper went missing?" JJ asks looking towards Harper.

"Yeah, which means it's not just a taunt. It speaks directly to his psychology. Adam Worth was a famous criminal from the late 1800s, commonly referred to as the Napoleon of Crime. This unsub obviously sees himself in the same light" Spencer says.

"So this guy is a malignant narcissist who wants to be known as the worst enemy we've ever had" Morgan says.

"And look, he's careful to hide his face from the cameras" Harper says.

"Because he knows exactly where they are" Hotch states.

Unknown to the team, the Replicator was watching their every move.

Going back over the cases, Alex makes a list of how the Replicator specifically went after each team member.

Strauss in New York, Spencer and Harper with Zugzwang, JJ with the flowers, Morgan's DNA, Rossi with the poison and Hotch with having his photo left at a crime scene.

"The Replicator has directly taunted everyone on this team except for me" Alex says.

"You may be part of his endgame" Hotch says.

"Then so was Strauss" Blake states.

"He chose to use drugs as his final replication. That's no accident" JJ says.

"Is that a connection to you?" Hotch asks worried.

"Strauss and I had issues during the Amerithrax case. It started in New York with poison" Alex says.

"And it was delivered by envelopes" Spencer adds.

"Why would anyone on the inside hold resentment over that case?" Morgan asks.

"Because that person suffered a professional setback just like Blake, but was patient and psychotic enough to get revenge" Hotch says.

"System is down, so it's hard to check entire career paths, but there were two agents in New York in 2001. Scratch that-Lehman died in October- that leaves Curtis" Garcia says laying out two files on the table.

"Wait a second? John Curtis?" Alex asks curious.

"You know him?" Garcia asks.

"I haven't seen him in a long time. He was a nice guy. We were first office agents together, but I thought he left the Bureau after the Amerithrax case" Blake explains.

"Could it be him? Does he fit the profile?" Hotch asks.

"He was quiet and a loner, but brilliant. He specialized in a lot of fields, but his passion was biochemistry" Alex says, making the realization. The team leaves the round room, now knowing who the Replicator was, while he watched, planning his next move.

The team puts on their bullet proof vest and head up to the roof while conversing with Penelope on the phone.

"He inherited a family compound in rural Virginia. Coordinates on on your phone" Garcia says.

"What else do you have on Curtis?" Alex asks.

"Just like you thought. John Curtis was demoted in the FBI after the Amerithrax case. He was slated to take over the coveted New York field office, but then was shipped to the not coveted Kansas City one. He worked there for many years quietly before he was able to weasel his way back into the nation's capital. On paper he is a rock star. He immediately transferred to the Department of Justice, the intelligence oversight section. He's a genius on multiple levels" Garcia explains his history.

"What's his background?" Hotch asks.

"Only child, parents died when he was 18. Never married. Total loner, just like Blake said" Garcia adds.

"Then all he's ever had to care about is his work" Hotch says.

"And when he lost that, he snapped" Morgan states.

Once the teams get on the roof, they split up into two choppers. Harper goes with JJ and Morgan while Hotch, Spencer, and Blake take the other chopper. Once the teams arrive close enough they split to land on opposite sides of the field to cover more ground when they notice the other chopper go down with Spencer, Hotch and Alex. Once they circle around, Harper, Morgan and JJ run over to the other chopper.

"Is everyone ok?" Harper asks trying to find her husband by flashlight.

"We're fine" Hotch says.

"Where's Blake?" JJ asks concerned when Morgan picks up a silver canister lying on the floor board of the chopper.

"What the hell is this? What's this?" Morgan asks holding up the canister to show the others.

* * *

Harper checks everyone over after they get them out of the chopper. "If you two so much as move wrong I'm making sure the paramedics look at you both" Harper says looking at Hotch and Spencer in the eye. They both nod at her as the cavalry arrives.

"If he'd wanted to kill all of us, he could have" JJ says.

"He's playing God, just like he's done all year. He hard-landed us, knocked us out with whatever was in those canister he could take Blake" Spencer says.

"He had plenty of chances to take her before tonight. He wants it to be a spectacle" Hotch says as the team makes their way to the house.

Once the team regroups they prepare to breach the house with a SWAT team. Harper stays towards the back following the rest of the team into the home of Curtis, aka the Replicator.

They begin checking the house room by room, splitting up as they go. Harper sticks with near Morgan and JJ as they find Blake, chained to a chair. The team continues looking through the house when they discover a bomb.

Which way did he go?" JJ asks.

I don't know" Alex says.

Morgan, you and JJ find him. We've got this" Hotch says.

He said he used 8 locks because there are 8 of us left on the team" Alex says.

"That's all he said?" Hotch asks.

About that, yes" Alex says.

There's only 6 keys. That mean two keys will be used twice. Each key is a letter, likely corresponds to a number on the locks. Seventh letter of the alphabet's "G."" Spencer says going through the keys on the ring.

What are the other letters?" Harper asks.

Um, Z, U, W- Zugzwang. It's too easy" Spencer says beginning to unlock the locks.

"Morgan?" JJ calls him over, noticing the bomb.

"He's got the placed lined with C-4. We've only got 3 minutes" Morgan says explaining to the team.

"This seems too easy. Zugzwang almost means a dilemma in chess where the best move is not to move at all" Spencer says thinking as they finish the last lock.

When Blake starts to get up "Wait, don't get up! It's a pressure sensor" Spencer says to late as Alex finishes standing. The door behind them goes slamming closed. The team looks at each other and the door in shock.

When the door suddenly opens with Rossi standing on the other side.

"Well look who it is" Harper says sighing in relief to see him.

"Come on lets get out of here. Garcia can only block the signal to the bomb for a short amount of time" Rossi says as the team files out.

Once outside the team clears from around the building.

"Where's Rossi?" Hotch asks.

"He was just behind us" Morgan says.

"Why would he go back inside?" Harper asks when Rossi comes flying out of the building.

The team gets away from the building when it explodes, going up in a piles of ashes and smoke. The team looks back and sees the fire and all look at each other relieved that everything with the Replicator was done and over with.

* * *

The team attends Strauss' funeral and have a small party at Rossi's afterwards to celebrate her life. While they all sit at the table, Rossi tabs on his glass gently with a knife.

"Last year, right here, we had a very different celebration. Of life, of love, and good people. This year it's the, uh, other side of that. Because, well that's what families do. It's been a hard year. But tonight We celebrate a life well lived Well loved To a good woman An even better mother To our friend Who I will miss very much" Rossi finishes as everyone is close to tears. They all hold their glasses up and cheer.

After the celebration Harper and Spencer pick up the kids from Will's.

"Mommy! Daddy!" Amelia and Daniel yell, running towards their mother. Harper bends down and catches them both in a hug. Lifting them both up and kissing their heads.

" _Hi my angels_ " Harper says as Spencer wraps his arms around his family.

"Ready to go home?" Spencer asks looking at both his children and his wife.

"Yes!" Amelia says jumping from Harper and into Spencer's arms while Harper kept hold of Daniel.

"Alright pumpkin, let's go home" Spencer says as they take the kids and load them into the car. Harper says their goodbyes to JJ, Will, and Henry before getting into the car with Spencer.

On the drive home, both kids fall asleep in their car seats. Harper glances back in the mirror as Spencer takes one of her hands.

"Are you glad this is all over?" he asks kissing her hand.

"Yes but that doesn't mean its completely over. Just one more bad guy is gone from our lives" Harper says with a smile.

Spencer and Harper gets the kids home and both of them tucked into bed when they met up in their bedroom.

Harper takes off her shoes and falls back on the bed fully dressed. Spencer looks over at her worried.

"Are you alright?" he asks coming to sit next to her on the bed.

"I'm more relieved than anything" Harper says glancing over at Spencer noticing the circles under his eyes.

"Seems like could both use some sleep" Harper says reaching up to cup his face.

"I've got a better idea first" Spencer says, leaning down to kiss her with a renewed passion.

Harper's breathe catches as she matches his kiss and pulls him down on top of her, "I might just like your idea better" she says with a playful smile.

* * *

Thank you everyone for reading this chapter! Hope you enjoyed it, next chapter starts the beginning of season 9, if you have any requests of what to see in future chapters please leave a comment or review! Enjoy!


End file.
